The Phoenix was born from its Ashes (Resistance 1)
by BlutengelHates
Summary: L'été 1995 marque un tournant dans la communauté magique. Dumbledore perd son influence, Potter est décrit comme fou. En parallèle, les nouveaux Décrets d'Education sont rédigés au Department of Magical Education, sous l'engouement du Cabinet du Ministre. Or, lorsque Umbridge souhaite enseigner à Hogwarts, la route lui est barrée. Respect du canon au possible. Présence d'OC.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit. Je vous présente ma fanfiction Harry Potter. L'histoire reprend OOTP et je tente au mieux de respecter le canon, en y apportant mes touches personnelles. C'est la première fois que je me lance dans un projet de Fantasy de cet acabit. Vous pouvez considérer que cette fic que vous commencerez à lire comme en cours (de réécriture, d'où la lenteur à venir dans le rythme de publication) et qu'elle aura deux suites (en cours d'écriture également).

Le rythme de publication actuel est d'une fois par semaine, le samedi, pour me laisser assez de marge de manœuvre d'écriture. Dans le cas où ce rythme changerait, je vous tiendrai informé(e)s. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, car je souhaite progresser et m'améliorer. Au plaisir!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Disclaimers** : La fanfiction débute à partir de l'Ordre du Phénix. Plus ou moins la suite du Concept de Pureté. L'univers, les personnages, sont de J.K. Rowling. Si une erreur grosse comme une cathédrale vous saute aux yeux, vous pouvez me la signaler et je tenterai de modifier. Rating: T-M.

 **Sources de recherche:** hp-lexicon and Harry Potter Wikia

 **Inspirational canon:** the Harry Potter saga by J.K. Rowling

 **Fictions qui ont nourri mes réflexions sur l'Occlumencie et le personnage de Snape:** Digging for the Bones by Paganaidd and Harry Potter and the Enemy Within + Harry Potter and the Chained Souls by Theowyn from HPG

Bonne lecture o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Prologue : Nuit sans lune**

Le ciel était comme peint d'encre noire. Nulle lumière n'en perçait l'obscurité. La lune, masquée par l'ombre de la Terre, se fondait dans l'ambiance; tandis que les étoiles ne daignaient pas s'exposer aux yeux des mortels ici-bas. Un léger vent soufflait entre les herbes, faisait chuchoter les arbres entre eux alors que les branches se balançaient paresseusement, apportait avec lui les messages émis d'animaux de différentes espèces, des feuilles volantes, de papiers froissés, de chapeaux qui avaient eu le malheur de s'échapper de la tête des humains distraits.

L'homme jouait avec ses mains. Il les pliait et dépliait sans cesse, avec lenteur, des poignets aux doigts, recouvrant la sensation brute de ces gestes simples. Il observait sa manœuvre sans lassitude, un rictus aux lèvres. Puis, il prit sa baguette de bois d'if qui renfermait une plume de phénix avec délicatesse, la leva au niveau de ses iris rouges, la caressa avec douceur telle une créature fragile qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde. Dès lors qu'il l'avait eue en main, une connexion s'était établie, un lien magique entre le corps et l'objet, une sorte de pulsion électrique qui dansait en saccades dans ses veines, ses muscles, ses tendons, ses os... résonnait en lui, tout entier – entier.

Il était ô combien réjouissant de retrouver toutes ces sensations, si vivantes, si pleines et entières. La joie inqualifiable que d'avoir retrouvé son corps, son propre corps... Et non plus être l'hôte de celui d'un autre, que ce fusse un animal ou un humain; et surtout, surtout, ne plus être ce petit être chétif, maladif, qui devait dépendre d'autrui en permanence, tant affaibli, tant...

Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux un long moment, comme méditatif. Non, peu de gens pouvaient comprendre ce qu'il ressentait actuellement – depuis cette nuit de juin où il était revenu de chez les morts, debout dans un chaudron, à renouer avec son cher corps et ses pleins pouvoirs.

Tout s'était passé comme prévu. Il était incroyable que personne n'ait eu réussi à déjouer ses plans cette fois-ci. Oh, certes, il y avait eu cet imprévu... Potter avait eu amené avec lui l'un des autres Champions du Tournoi, mais tout avait été réglé en un rien de temps, comme n''importe quel petit détail sans grande importance. De plus, un de ses serviteurs ne pourrait lui être utile désormais – Barty Crouch Junior avait été emprisonné sans ménagement et reçu le Baiser du Dementor... Après tout, ce n'était que vie courante entre dommages collatéraux et pertes dans ses propres troupes. Il n'avait même pas sourcillé lorsqu'il avait senti qu'un de ses partisans n'avait plus âme qui vive en lui. Il y avait plus important que de déplorer la perte de ce malade mental – libérer tous ceux encore en possession de leurs moyens de leur geôle et les rassembler autour de lui. Et pour pouvoir enfin détruire Potter, il lui fallait absolument mettre la main sur cette Prophétie, ce satané de Snape ne lui en ayant révélé qu'une partie. Il lui en voulait encore aujourd'hui. Ils n'en seraient pas là actuellement si le jeune homme d'alors n'avait pas pris peur en cours de route et s'était enfui comme un lâche.

Voldemort avait été excédé et exaspéré. Son espion avait eu un faible pour une Muggle-Born. Il l'avait supplié, en larmes, à genoux, d'infinies fois, d'épargner la vie de cette femme. Pour le calmer, il le lui avait assuré, sauf qu'en vérité, il en avait eu rien à faire de cette Lily Potter. Elle et son mari s'étaient opposés à lui maintes fois et les ennemis ne devaient pas être laissés derrière soi au risque d'avoir une sacrée déconvenue quelques temps plus tard. Oh, par souci d'avoir essayé, il avait demandé à la jeune femme de se pousser lorsqu'elle s'était mise au travers de son chemin pour protéger son fils... Une pression dans son torse naquit et le Mage Noir cessa le fil de ses pensées. Tout puissant qu'il était, autant qu'il pouvait être cruel et sans cœur, le souvenir de cette nuit d'Halloween lui demeurait désagréable. Sa chute avait été une longue et douloureuse période. Et qu'un nourrisson d'un an survive au Killing Curse dépassait l'entendement. La colère remplaça la douleur et l'homme au faciès reptilien blanc se leva d'un bond, saisit plus fermement sa baguette, ce qui fit danser en rythme les manches de sa robe et commença à réaliser les cent pas, tout en essayant de contenir son émotion, qui troublait son jugement. Il se persuada au calme en se répétant qu'il allait finir par y arriver, et que pour cela, il lui fallait peaufiner son plan.

Comment rendre la communauté sorcière paranoïaque et divisée? En se faisant oublier. Depuis qu'il avait repris possession de son corps, Voldemort s'était croupi dans l'ombre et agi en douce. Cela avait pris quelques semaines pour placer ses pions petit à petit, l'air de rien et il admettait aimer cela. La vie n'était qu'un jeu d'échecs où il fallait avoir quelques coups d'avance pour parvenir à ses fins. C'était on ne peut plus plaisant lorsqu'on avait face à soi un adversaire de taille. Dumbledore lui donnait le change, le Ministère beaucoup moins. Baillant d'ennui. Néanmoins, cela demeurait savoureux.

En attendant des faits plus marquants, il laissait les quelques Death Eaters libres à faire ce qu'il leur semblait bon et utile pour progresser. Lucius Malfoy, après qu'il l'ait un peu puni comme les autres pour avoir douté de son retour, était très doué en la chose. Malgré le fait qu'il ait eu abandonné son Maître, le noble mage était parvenu à se faire une place au sein du Ministère et à établir une influence de taille. C'était on ne peut plus parfait pour Voldemort, qui saurait tirer les ficelles au moment opportun. Il avait connaissance qu'il ne manquait que peu de faits pour que ceux qui s'étaient terrés dans l'ombre sans se déclarer auparavant sauteraient sur l'occasion, avides de s'enrôler et de faire valoir leurs idéologies pour une communauté sorcière plus pure. Severus Snape, quant à lui, avait pu être embauché par Albus Dumbledore comme enseignant et avait fini par acquérir sa confiance pleine et entière. Excellent: le Mage Noir avait son pion à Hogwarts. Il pourra agir en temps et en heure le moment voulu, le prodige de Potions lui ayant démontré à plusieurs reprises son allégeance inchangée depuis juin. C'était par ces quelques séances de génuflexions, d'embrassades des pans de sa robe, de regards baissés et de visages déformés par la crainte que le Mage Noir avait pu vérifier que son aura et son pouvoir n'avaient été point altérés en treize ans, presque quatorze.

Quant aux autres, ils avaient carte blanche pour se remettre dans le bain – tout en demeurant discrets. Voldemort avait été intransigeant sur ce point: terroriser mais ne pas se montrer, pas pour le moment. Il souhaitait plus que tout retirer le pouvoir de Dumbledore et l'influence d'espoir que dégageait Potter et rien de tel que de les discréditer tous deux aux yeux du monde.

La lecture quotidienne des journaux, que Wormtail volait à la dérobée comme il le pouvait pour les donner à son Maître, le confortait dans son idée. Au fur et à mesure que les jours avançaient et se succédaient, le Mage Noir pouvait suivre la lente chute de Dumbledore au regard de ses pairs, des représentants politiques, du commun des civils. La perte de son poste comme membre éminent du Wizengamot fut commentée par un rire qui fit sursauter Wormtail et glacer ses sangs. Le fidèle serviteur avait tourné sa face de rat vers son Maître, secoué de tics nerveux.

\- M... Maître?

\- Rien, rien Wormtail, sussurra Voldemort qui plia le journal. Enfin, si... Convocation ce soir, lieu et heure habituels. Je veux que tout soit présentable.

\- Bi... Bien, Maître, s'inclina l'homme avant de reculer sans se retourner puis disparut du champ de vision des fentes aux iris rouges pour filer à toutes jambes et mettre de l'ordre dans la salle du premier.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La Marque le brûla et un sursaut invisible le saisit, tout comme la décharge nerveuse que son cerveau délivra pour contenir la douleur, alors qu'il tenait son avant-bras gauche fermement, les orbes clos. Le souffle coupé, Snape desserra les dents peu à peu tout en même temps qu'il enfilait un lourd manteau noir et se précipita hors de ses cachots pour Transplaner au-delà du périmètre de sécurité de l'établissement scolaire. Les années n'altéraient pas la peine physique que ce tatouage gravé dans sa chair laiteuse lui infligeait.

Arrivé sur les lieux auxquels son Maître l'avait appelé, le Maître de Potions sortit d'une des poches de son manteau son Masque blanc finement ouvragé, qui avait été rétréci pour être rangé sans encombre, qu'il agrandit et enfila. Le decorum, les atours, le lieu... Toute cette mise en scène démontrait un soin à transmettre des valeurs particulières, mais surtout un sens aigu de l'image de ces Death Eaters qui se résumait en un mot: terreur.

Le jeune homme fixa quelques secondes la bâtisse face à lui.

C'était un cottage comme on pouvait en trouver des semblables partout en Grande-Bretagne, typique dans son cachet désuet. La demeure avait appartenu à une famille de Muggles que Voldemort avait fait partir en embrouillant leurs esprits d'un _Obliviate_ et dont il avait fait jaillir en eux une envie soudaine de tout plaquer et de s'installer en Italie. Ils avaient été chanceux car le Mage Noir ne se gênait pas à tuer en temps normal.

Snape ouvrit le portillon en bois, rattaché à un muret en pierres qui délimitait le terrain, laissé à l'abandon depuis le départ de ses propriétaires. Le champ de protection érigé par le Mage Noir en forme de dôme scintilla faiblement à sa venue. Le panneau planté au milieu des herbes folles sur lequel on pouvait lire 'For sale' tanguait dangereusement, le vent soufflant très fort.

Un silence contre-nature lui fit vriller les oreilles, après avoir eu ouï le bruit caractéristique d'une vie animant une ville. Le Corbeau leva les yeux vers les fenêtres du premier étage. Le dôme magique était entre-autres constitué d'un Silencing Charm très puissant, pour que les voisins ne soient témoins de rien. Le jeune homme avança la main sur la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'enclencher le système mécanique. Habitué à ces détails, il n'éprouva aucune peur, bien que cela faisait partie des petits tours favoris de Voldemort. En somme, il indiquait à tout un chacun qu'il avait la mainmise sur leurs vies. La Marque des Ténèbres en avait été le symbole premier. Le Maître de Potions esquissa un faible sourire ironique à cette pensée, profitant de l'obscurité du hall d'entrée et de sa solitude. Qu'importe si son Maître n'avait pas un plein contrôle sur la sienne, il n'en demeurait pas moins un pantin. Il soigna les barrières mentales qu'il avait mises en place par le biais de l'Occlumencie en montant les marches, le léger froissement de ses sur-robes et de son manteau accompagnant et rythmant chacun de ses pas.

Le rez-de-chaussée avait été laissé en l'état, cependant le premier palier avait subi un changement profond – à l'exception de la pièce d'eau laissée telle quelle. Les chambres et le bureau avaient été transformés en une seule et unique pièce, les parois rasées, les meubles usuels disparus et remplacés par une lourde table en bois longiligne et des chaises à hauts dossiers, le plus ouvragé en bout et pris d'office par le Mage Noir.

\- Bonsoir Severussss, siffla Voldemort qui le fixait sans ciller, une moue mécontente se lisant sur son visage blanc. Tu es en retard...

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Maître, fit le jeune homme en s'inclinant profondément après avoir retiré son masque. Il me faut davantage de temps pour venir parce que Hogwarts maintient ses propres barrières de sécurité et je ne peux Transplaner tant que je reste dans les limites de son domaine.

\- Soit, répliqua son Maître d'un ton méditatif en joignant ses mains, les doigts se touchant comme à une prière. Je savais bien que te faire enrôler chez eux me permettrait d'atteindre un jour ces défenses de toute façon. Tu peux t'asseoir, invita-t-il d'un large signe de main.

Le Corbeau obéit avec docilité et se glissa dans une chaise libre à la gauche de Voldemort. Comme le plan de rallier leurs collègues emprisonnés et d'autres personnes à leur cause n'était pas encore d'actualité, les rangs étaient très clairsemés en ce soir de réunion.

\- Je nous réunis ce soir pour décider de la marche à suivre en fonction de l'actualité. Vous devez savoir qu'Albus Dumbledore perd peu à peu de sa puissance (quelques ricanements se glissèrent à cet instant, que Voldemort interrompit avec un regard meurtrier). Nous n'avons même pas besoin de fournir un quelconque effort, car le Ministre lui-même ne veut pas admettre mon retour. De ce fait, la presse se charge du reste. (Quelques coups d'œil à droite et à gauche plus tard, il reprit) Severus, dis-moi concrètement comment cela se passe du côté d'Albus? Comment cet homme puissant endure sa chute inévitable?

Pensait-il vraiment qu'il pourrait lui transmettre un exposé détaillé des tourments du vénérable sorcier face à ces attaques incessantes, songeait amèrement le jeune homme. Il ne laissa rien transparaître, bien qu'il soupira intérieurement.

\- Dumbledore ne me dit pas tout, malheureusement, murmura-t-il. Il est délicat, voire impossible, de le croiser au château ces temps-ci qui plus est... Et quand bien même il aurait eu du temps à consacrer pour son staff, il ne s'épancherait pas sur ses ressentis, mon Seigneur. Vous savez comment il est...

A ces mots, Voldemort sourit à pleines dents. C'était ce genre de sourire qui vous faisait froid dans le dos et n'annonçait rien de bon, dans l'immédiat ou plus tard. Snape saisit à cet instant toute la détermination qui animait son Maître et il émit un regret à l'égard de Potter l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis, il balaya cette faiblesse d'esprit et offrit une information de premier ordre à son auditoire: le chef d'établissement relançait l'Ordre du Phénix, des mouvements curieux prouvaient un recrutement sous cape mais réel.

Cette information secoua la minuscule assemblée. Le Corbeau se garda bien entendu de sourire de manière ironique – c'était de sa mission que de donner quelques vérités, soigneusement choisies. Son rôle de double-espion était lancé, et plus que jamais, l'angoisse enserrait l'homme tout entier.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il ne savait pas très bien comment il en était arrivé à cette conclusion, le cheminement de son raisonnement pas très net et guère fondé sur les faits, mais il dut admettre cette constatation: il croyait en ce que Dumbledore avait révélé au monde sorcier lors de l'enterrement de l'étudiant Cedric Diggory, ses propos ayant été relayés très vite par le biais de la presse. Il se rappelait avec clarté les mots écrits dans l'article en question du _Daily Prophet_ : « La cérémonie en l'hommage du jeune Cedric Diggory, élève de Hufflepuff à Hogwarts, a été sobre et solennelle, somme toute ce que nous aurions attendu d'un tel événement. Ce qu'il s'est passé dans le Labyrinthe magique fut une tragédie qui vient entacher l'histoire de la célèbre institution scolaire britannique. Tous les élèves avaient été conviés et quelques figures publiques incontournables avaient montré leur soutien à la famille endeuillée. Cependant, cette même cérémonie fut également secouée par une élocution du Directeur Albus Dumbledore qui interroge et divise la communauté sorcière depuis lors. Sous couvert de «ne pas salir la mémoire de Cedric Diggory », le membre du Wizengamot a eu l'audace d'exposer sa version des faits quant à la disparition prématurée de l'un de ses étudiants. En effet, d'après les témoignages concordants de plusieurs personnes ce jour-là, Dumbledore a eu dit que He Who Must Not Be Named était de retour et que c'était lui qui avait tué l'élève. Toute la population est aux abois. Faute de preuves abondant dans ce sens, uniquement fondées sur le témoignage de Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, nous ne pouvons que nous interroger quant à la véracité de ces propos. Alors que cette cérémonie aurait dû n'être qu'un hommage vibrant quant au sérieux et à la personnalité bienveillante et mature de Cedric Diggory, elle fut tristement salie par cette avancée hasardeuse.»

Depuis la parution de cet article, le journal n'évoqua plus le retour probable du Mage Noir. Autant dire qu'il avait fini par trouver ce désintérêt louche. Ce qui aurait pu soit alarmer la presse, soit susciter un vif engouement d'une quête de détails quant à la dernière Epreuve du Triwizard Tournament, le _Prophet_ avait préféré tout passer sous silence, comme si un tel événement sportif international n'avait jamais eu lieu l'année scolaire écoulée. C'était peut-être tout cela combiné qui avait fait fléchir son opinion à contre-courant de ce que le Ministère déclamait depuis lors; et comme il se détachait de la pensée générale, il préférait garder ses propres opinions pour lui-même.

Il n'eut guère le loisir de s'épancher dessus, son patron passait dans ce couloir pour appeler tous ses employés qui travaillaient dans leurs boxes pour une réunion générale. Le visage fermé et la stature tendue de l'homme le fit froncer les sourcils tandis qu'il abandonnait son poste pour se parquer dans l'immense salle prévue pour lesdites réunions avec ses collègues. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son boss aussi nerveux avait été lors de l'application d'une loi anti Loups-Garous passée deux ans en arrière et qui rendait presque impossible pour les personnes concernées à trouver un travail convenable et stable. Il estima d'autant plus qu'il devait y avoir une grosse anguille sous roche lorsque le patron s'agaça de la lenteur et le besoin viscéral qu'avaient ses employés à se servir mutuellement de thé et de café. Bientôt, le silence résonna dans la pièce et tout le monde le regardait, désormais attentif.

\- Bon, j'ai eu quelques ordres venus de plus haut, annonça le boss loin d'être réjoui. Le Cabinet du Ministre a décrété qu'avec ce qui se passe à Hogwarts depuis quelques années, il est temps de changer la donne et de revoir une partie de la législation éducative pour, je cite, «redresser la barre». Nous n'avons pas à discuter de ces ordres, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sec alors que des murmures de consternations naquirent ici et là dans les rangs des fonctionnaires en robes bleu-cyan. Nous allons nous y mettre dès que le Think Tank* nous aura transmis les idées générales à retranscrire juridiquement. Comme il y aura sans doute beaucoup de boulot, je vous annonce qu'on devra travailler en étroite collaboration avec le Department of Magical Law Enforcement (d'autres cris de protestation fusèrent – ici, ils préféraient largement bosser dans leur coin). Et, hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre au-delà du brouhaha qui montait en crescendo, tout le monde va s'y mettre, donc vous aussi! J'annule toutes les demandes de congés qui ont été faites pour cet été; car nous n'aurons pas le loisir de nous _reposer._ Ces semaines seront rattrapées ultérieurement, mais ne comptez pas sur une clémence particulière de plus haut: ils s'en fichent! Tout ce qu'ils veulent est une finalisation du projet initial d'ici la fin juillet! Alors, au boulot!

C'était comme s'il venait de déclamer l'Apocalypse. L'agitation qui avait saisi tous les employés ne tarit pas, bien au contraire. Les grognements, les questions, les commentaires désobligeants coulèrent à flot pendant une bonne demi-heure; avant que tout le monde ait pu finalement intégrer qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien et devaient cette fois-ci obéir docilement aux ordres du Cabinet du Ministre – surtout lorsque le Boss leur assena un «sinon, ils vireront à tour de bras, et sachez qu'ils ont l'air très motivés pour cela... Je tiens cela de la part de notre Head of Department*²». Suite à la colère s'installa l'abattement. Peu étaient fans du Department of Magical Education, cette branche du Ministère assez indépendante et libre d'esprit qui avait eu déjà posé quelques problèmes avec le haut du panier.

Au moment où il décida de sortir de la salle de réunion, le patron fonça droit sur lui, l'achoppa par le coude et le poussa contre le mur pour lui parler en tête-à-tête.

\- Cela vaut d'autant plus pour vous, Melbourne, murmura-t-il d'une voix précipitée. Ils en ont après tous les employés qui seraient soit des proches de Dumbledore, soit trop... atypiques, fit-il en s'humectant les lèvres, nerveux. Alors, il y a intérêt qu'à partir de maintenant, vous portiez votre fichue robe de service, même si ça ne vous plaît pas, termina-t-il d'une voix sans appel alors que son employé avait froncé les sourcils, circonspect, avant de soupirer à l'entente de cette requête. Melbourne, reprit le boss.

\- … J'ai compris, marmonna le jeune homme, qui évita de justesse de rouler des yeux d'un signe d'exaspération.

\- Il y a intérêt, sinon je vous traînerais par la peau du cou jusqu'à votre casier _tous les jours_...

Melbourne estima que la paix qu'avait connu la communauté sorcière britannique touchait à sa fin alors qu'il reprit place dans son box et put soupirer et rouler des yeux tout son soûl.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* Think Tank: groupe de réflexion (littéralement)

*² Head of Department: chef du département


	2. Chapitre 1: Faits divers

Bonjour, voici le premier chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews. Bonne lecture!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Chapitre 1: Faits divers**

* * *

 _The Quibbler, July Edition, flash info_

 _Une disparition inquiétante d'une famille de Muggles dans le Devonshire affole la police locale. L'enquête est au point mort. La demeure de cette famille paraît n'avoir eu aucun dommage qui laisserait deviner que cela soit l'oeuvre de Death Eaters. Il semblerait qu'ils aient seulement quitté leur ville sur un coup de tête. A l'heure où nous bouclions cette édition, il est impossible d'écarter la moindre piste._

 _Ces trois Muggles allongent la liste des disparus[...]._

Un mouvement derrière lui lui fit cacher à la va-vite le quotidien et il fit semblant de lire ses notes de service. Si le Ministère était au courant qu'il était abonné au _Quibbler_ , il serait viré sur-le-champ et sans doute envoyé à Azkaban. Depuis quelques dizaines de jours, un vent nouveau soufflait dans l'institution. On faisait fi de certaines réalités, on contrôlait et supervisait au maximum les employés et les allées et venues des sorciers, on instaurait une certaine censure dans la presse, on déformait la vérité... C'était déroutant. Pour des personnes qui prétendent que Lord Voldemort n'était pas revenu, il estimait la chose tout à fait ironiquement. Plus l'on cherchait à étouffer l'affaire, plus on confirmait son existence.

Notant qu'il serait dangereux de poursuivre sa lecture entre ces quatre murs, il s'assura que personne n'était dans les parages pour glisser le quotidien dans son sac en bandoulière et reprit son travail l'air de rien, son pied battant une mesure de chanson rock Muggle en signe d'impatience.

 _The Daily Prophet, front cover, July 12_

 _EDUCATIONAL REFORM_

 _Le Department of Magical Education travaille d'arrache-pied depuis la fin juin pour apporter des changements radicaux dans le système éducatif Britannique. Il est prévu que ces réformes soient appliquées dès la rentrée 1995. Pour d'amples détails, s'en remettre aux pp. 6-7_

Il posa sa tasse de thé un peu sèchement sur son bureau, eut une quinte de toux, la boisson ayant failli faire fausse route, ses orbes brillaient de larmes contenues, et il dut chercher de l'air pendant d'affreuses secondes avant de boire une autre gorgée de thé pour calmer cela. Il aurait été risible qu'il meure en buvant du Twinings... Il lissa les pages du journal qu'il tenait dans ses mains et relut en diagonale la une du _Daily Prophet_. Pour une fois qu'ils daignaient parler du Department of Magical Education, il n'allait pas se mettre à râler, si? Il soupira, se frotta les yeux d'un geste machinal, avant de repousser des boucles brunes qui avaient glissé sur son visage, réprima un bâillement, finit par bailler, plia le quotidien et le jeta dans un coin de son bureau. _Le Department of Magical Education travaille d'arrache-pied_... Ledit département dépassait son quota d'heures supplémentaires, était ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, les employés en congés ou en arrêt maladie ou encore en congé parental avaient été rappelés, les autres sur place rallongeaient leur temps de travail de manière considérable. Les réformes en question demandaient réflexion, précision, une collaboration étroite avec le Department of Magical Law – au point que les avions de papier violet qui ne cessaient de circuler d'un département à l'autre parvenaient à se crasher les uns aux autres, provoquant des minuscules incendies. Et beaucoup, _beaucoup_ , de thé. Cela devait être sa huitième théière. Il ne s'en rappelait pas. En tout cas, pas mal de théine avait circulé dans son sang, ses mains tremblaient légèrement depuis une bonne heure désormais. Il soupira à nouveau, se gratta la tête d'un air absent, les orbes fixés devant lui, sur le pan de mur de son box qui le séparait de tous les autres boxes de cette aile du Département. Ils n'étaient pas assez bien placés dans la hiérarchie pour bénéficier de l'open-space de l'aile ouest à la leur. En soi, il s'en fichait. Si c'était pour passer la journée complète à subir la vue de la tête de ses collègues non-stop, il en deviendrait chèvre. Il consulta l'heure sur sa montre à gousset, regretta d'avoir fait infuser du thé vert au lieu d'un noir parce qu'il était loin d'avoir fini, même s'il était vingt-et-une heures passées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il passerait la nuit dans son bureau. Il devait être l'un des seuls à l'avoir fait un nombre incalculable de fois, en dehors de ces périodes de rush comme celle dans laquelle ils étaient tous plongés. Il bailla à nouveau, finit sa tasse d'une traite et saisit le rouleau de parchemin sur lequel il était en train de travailler, avec toutes les annotations et post-it qui en recouvraient une partie. Il posa un coude sur la table, cala sa joue dans la paume de sa main et s'affala, découragé.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- … Et après, je lui ai dit «je t'avais prévenue, 'Nie, que si tu te lançais dans cette voie, tu n'aurais pas de travail»... Et vous savez quoi? J'avais raison. Elle est têtue comme une mule, 'Nie... 'Voyez comment ils sont les jeunes aujourd'hui... Ils n'en font qu'à leur tête... Oh, merci, vraiment. C'est pas trop lourd? Bref, je disais quoi, moi, déjà? Ah, oui... Eh bien, 'Nie, après l'école, elle est revenue à la maison, avec des sacs poubelles comme bagages et elle pleurait comme une madeleine... Comment voulez-vous qu'Edward et moi refusions de la laisser revenir? C'est notre fille, vous comprenez?... Et du coup, elle a cherché du travail... Je veux dire par là, un vrai travail qui lui permet de gagner de l'argent parce que ce n'est pas en peignant des toiles qu'elle aurait eu de quoi vivre, n'est-ce pas? Du coup, elle est serveuse... Oh, attendez, j'ai ma clé quelque part...

La femme fouilla dans son sac à main en toile, deux sacs de courses posés à ses pieds. Elle avait un chignon sur le haut du crâne, fait à la va-vite, d'où des mèches d'un blond sale s'en échappaient. Elle devait avoir quarante ou bien cinquante ans, impossible à déterminer. Elle était assez petite et ronde, ses formes noyées dans une robe trop grande, vaguement cintrée d'une ceinture qui devait appartenir à son mari, des chaussures de marche vieilles comme le monde aux pieds, et une veste qui datait des années quatre-vingt, assez clinquante. Elle finit par trouver son trousseau de clés et ouvrit la porte de son appartement d'un coup d'épaule alors qu'elle venait de reprendre ses sacs de courses en mains.

\- Mais je crois que vous l'avez déjà vue... Elle travaille dans la rue, en bas... Oui, voilà... Oh, ne vous embêtez pas, posez-les juste là. Je m'occuperai de les décharger, je vous remercie... Au fait, William, on ne vous voit pas trop, ces jours-ci... Y a un souci au boulot? Non, je demande parce que vous ne rentrez pas tous les jours et il vous arrive de rentrer à des heures improbables... Moi, je vous dis de faire attention, parce que si vous êtes trop disponible pour votre patron, il vous mènera une vie infernale et ce n'est pas comme ça que vous pourrez fonder une famille... Ah, non, ne commencez pas à rougir, s'exclama-t-elle, en mettant les poings sur les hanches. Tut, tut, pas de ça avec moi... Mon mari a été comme vous un temps, et regardez le bordel que ça a été: on a failli divorcer parce qu'il ne cherchait plus à se préoccuper par ce qui se passait à la maison et je crois que s'il avait un peu plus présent, il aurait sans doute convaincu 'Nie de ne pas se lancer dans ces études d'art... Quel gâchis... Enfin, bon, après tout, c'est votre vie, ça ne me regarde pas... Vous voulez pas rester boire un thé? Non? Un café, peut-être... Vous avez l'air d'un zombie... Vraiment, faudrait faire quelque chose vis-à-vis du boulot, William...

Melbourne retrouva le calme et le silence de son propre appartement deux heures plus tard, un mal de crâne lui lancinant les tempes. Sa voisine de palier, Mrs Bowen, avait un fort capital sympathie, mais son plus gros défaut sans doute était son côté pipelette. Le jeune homme s'était déjà demandé maintes fois si elle n'avait pas un bouton OFF quelque part ou s'il n'oserait pas lui jeter un sort pour qu'elle se taise ne serait-ce que cinq minutes. Il s'affala sur son clic-clac, après s'être débarrassé de sa veste qu'il avait jetée en cours de route, et jeta sa tête en arrière en soupirant. Toute considération faite, Mrs Bowen n'avait pas été enquiquinante. Il y avait eu des soliloques bien plus gênants, comme la fois où elle s'interrogeait sur une recrudescence de hiboux rodant dans le coin en plein jour. Melbourne avait cru que son cœur allait cesser de battre, jusqu'au moment opportun où sa fille était rentrée de son travail, ce qui avait immédiatement fait changer de sujet sa mère qui avait cru bon demander au «bon William» quand il comptait se caser. C'était on ne peut plus embarrassant; néanmoins, le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à la considérer comme méchante. Elle devait souffrir de son isolement et cherchait à prendre tout l'immeuble sous son aile. Son penchant mère-poule était, certes, étouffant, mais mignon en parallèle. Elle se contentait de se faire du souci pour tout le monde, oubliant presque sa propre personne.

Il fallut près d'une heure à Melbourne pour réussir à s'extirper de son clic-clac, tant il avait la sensation d'avoir fait un séjour dans une machine à linge, pour prendre une longue douche brûlante et se balader torse nu dans l'appartement, un bol de thé en mains et fouillant partout pour se rouler une cigarette avant de se caler sur la minuscule terrasse pour fumer tranquillement. A peine avait-il ouvert la fenêtre de plain-pied que le chat qui avait élu domicile chez lui miaula d'une drôle de voix, comme s'il s'était écrié toute la sainte journée, et démarra le tracteur vrombissant qui lui servait de ronronnement tout en se frottant aux jambes de son colocataire à deux pattes. Le petit air frais qui soufflait en ce début de soirée provoqua bientôt la chair de poule à Melbourne, mais il ne se rhabilla pas de suite, tentant de se maintenir éveillé par cette sensation qui courait sur sa peau diaphane.

C'était ces rares moments où il oubliait qu'il travaillait au Ministère de la Magie, qu'il était noyé de boulot jusqu'au cou et presque qu'il était un sorcier – et par Merlin, qu'il lui arrivait parfois de se demander ce que sa vie aurait été s'il n'avait été qu'un Muggle... Cependant, ces élans là n'apportaient que leur lot de douleur, car s'il n'avait pas eu de pouvoirs, il aurait eu une famille, une vraie famille, comme celles qu'il lui arrivait de croiser lorsqu'il avait le temps de flâner à Hyde Park.

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa cigarette, il rentra en même temps que le chat, enfila le premier t-shirt et la première chemise, tous deux froissés, qui lui tombaient sous la main, reprit sa veste, glissa dans ses poches quelques livres Sterling, remplit la gamelle du félin, lui demanda de ne pas faire de bêtises en son absence, sortit, ferma la porte à double-tour, descendit les trois étages par les escaliers, acheta un sandwich dans la boulangerie qui se nichait dans le coin de la rue, et Transplana pour rejoindre le Ministère pour une nouvelle nuit de labeur.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _The Daily Prophet, July 25_

 _Dumbledore est-il digne de confiance?_

 _Suite à la déclaration publique que le Directeur de Hogwarts a prononcée devant les Chairmen* de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers et à l'issue de l'année scolaire qui s'est achevée sur un drame historique qui n'était pas arrivée depuis plus de cinquante ans, beaucoup d'encre a coulé sur s'il faut croire le vénérable sorcier ou non. En effet, à défaut de preuves de premier ordre, nous nous devons de croire le témoignage unique de Mr Harry Potter selon lequel HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED serait de retour. Certes, le corps sans vie de Mr Cedric Diggory serait un élément exploitable, mais rien n'indique que ce soit un Death Eater ou le Mage Noir lui-même qui l'aurait tué. Un banal accident typique du Triwizard Tournament est le plus plausible, car courant dans cet événement international. De plus, nous n'avons aucun signe alarmant pouvant attester du retour de celui qui a terrorisé notre communauté il y a plus de quinze ans._

 _Que ces délires adolescents soient une chose, après tout, participer au Triwizard Tournament à seulement quatorze ans peut bouleverser même le plus solide des futurs Aurors; mais il en est tout autre si un Sorcier adulte appuie cette théorie un peu fumante, si nous restons corrects, et cela remet en cause la capacité de discernement de Dumbledore[...]_

 _The Quibbler, August Edition, front cover_

 _POTTER CONVOQUE AU MINISTERE_

 _The Boy Who Lives a enfreint le Code Magique en invoquant un Charme du Patronus devant un témoin Muggle ce deux août à 9:23 P.M. Plus d'informations p.5..._

 _The Daily Prophet, August 2, front cover_

 _THE BOY WHO LIES (?) COMPARAITRA DEVANT LE Wizengamot LE 12 DE CE MOIS_

 _Harry Potter a enfreint le Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, devant témoin Muggle, attestant que des Dementors les avaient agressés[...]..._

Il ouvrit le journal vivement, à deux doigts de le déchirer, pour en savoir plus. Il parcourut les paragraphes de l'article dédié au procès à venir, les sourcils froncés. Des Dementors dans un voisinage Muggle dans le Surrey... Etrange. Aussi étrange que ces disparitions de Muggles, que le Ministère tente d'occulter à la perfection. Cela semble être également le cas pour ces deux gardiens de la prison sorcière. Un peu plus et les journalistes feraient passer Potter pour un aliéné qui ne mérite qu'une chose: être enfermé à Saint Mungo. Lui comme Dumbledore étaient la risée de l'opinion publique depuis le début de l'été.

Soudain, il relut la première de couverture du _Quibbler_. C'était lui ou un gosse de quinze ans connaissait le Patronus et le réalisait avec maîtrise? Impressionnant. Sans conteste. Encore ébloui par cette prouesse, il rangea les deux journaux dans sa besace, se leva, sa tasse vissée à la main, et signala à son patron qu'il prenait une pause de dix minutes. Ce dernier grogna, ne pouvant qu'accepter cette demande – foutue loi du travail; mais lui fit comprendre qu'il allait en baver s'il dépassait les dix minutes annoncées. Son employé se retint de rouler des yeux, exaspéré. Il traversa l'aile du Département et se réfugia dans la salle de repos, avant de regretter son choix tactique. Il y avait du monde dedans. Il fit comme s'il ne voyait personne et remplit sa tasse de café, chose qu'il ne faisait qu'en cas d'extrême fatigue – et il atteignait des records ces temps-ci. Puis, il poussa la porte qui séparait cette pièce de celle attenante. On aurait eu cru être en plein air sur une terrasse; mais c'était un sortilège qui était en place, le Ministère étant situé en sous-sol. Néanmoins, cette idée de sort était intéressante. Cela donnait une impression réaliste du temps au-dessus d'eux, jusqu'à la brise qui caressait ses joues. Le Département avait demandé cette dérogation, ayant noté quelques années en arrière que ses employés souffraient d'être enfermés plusieurs heures par jour. Cela avait joué sur leur moral et l'impact sur la qualité du travail avait fait réviser le jugement des personnes agréées pour ce genre de requête.

Le jeune homme était en admiration devant ce sortilège. Il était rondement exécuté et serait sûrement un objet méritant toute l'attention du professeur Flitwick, qui enseignait les Charmes à Hogwarts. Il sourit en repensant à cet homme et sortit d'un étui qui était dans une de ses poches une cigarette roulée en avance et l'alluma. L'enchantement avait dépeint le faux ciel d'une nuit sans lune, avec quelques rares étoiles qui n'étaient pas masquées par les lourds nuages qui s'amoncelaient de manière dangereuse. Même l'air était chargé d'humidité et sentait l'orage à plein nez. Melbourne se demanda s'il allait vraiment se mettre à pleuvoir. Ce serait bête, en soi, de ne pas s'en prémunir au cas où. Son café achevé d'une traite et un _Impervio_ plus tard, il finit sa cigarette, tranquille, tandis qu'une pluie torrentielle lui tombait dessus. Comme pour la véritable météo, la dépressurisation de l'atmosphère et l'orage grondant et craquant au-dessus de lui lui donnèrent la sensation de détendre et soulager la pression qui l'écrasait en lui. Rien de tel que ce phénomène météorologique et un bon _Eye of the Tiger_ en tête pour se remettre d'aplomb et se préparer mentalement à passer une nuit supplémentaire au travail. Au fond, il n'en avait cure: personne ne l'attendait chez lui. Le jeune homme était un célibataire endurci, ayant une vie sociale aussi étendue que la largeur de sa main ouverte. Il soupira et passa la porte baie-vitrée, rinça sa tasse dans la salle de repos et retourna à son box. Les lieux s'étaient éclaircis en un temps record, le service de jour ayant fini, et la relève de nuit n'arrivant que dans une grosse demi-heure. Il en profita pour confirmer à son chef qu'il restait pour la nuit et ne comptait pas râler parce que toutes ses heures supplémentaires ne seraient pas payées.

 _The Quibbler, special edition, August 9_

 _Des goules auraient été aperçues dans les périphéries d'Ulster, en Irlande. Aucun blessé n'est à déplorer. Personne n'a porté son témoignage aux autorités, de peur sans doute que quiconque ne les croit ou – pire!- qu'on leur efface leurs souvenirs pour asseoir les versions officielles que le Ministère applique depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant._

 _D'autres Dementors auraient été vus au loin dans le comté du Lincolnshire. Que se passe-t-il donc au Ministère? Pourquoi ne prennent-ils pas au sérieux ces désertions des gardiens d'Azkaban? [...]_

L'homme se redressa et glissa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles d'un geste machinal. Il avait dû encore s'assoupir, songea-t-il tandis qu'il reprenait possession de ses esprits et se souvienne où il était. Une fois toutes les informations nécessaires en tête, il regretta d'abord de s'être réveillé, ensuite il ressentit une profonde honte le clouer sur place. Ah! Il avait encore piqué du nez au travail. Par la barbe de Merlin, son insomnie allait finir par le faire sortir par la petite porte… Comme s'il ne s'était pas battu comme un diable pour avoir un boulot. Il secoua la tête, soupira, grommela, avant de ranger à la hâte le journal sur lequel il s'était assoupi, se lever, s'étirer, bailler et s'affairer pour faire un thé digne de ce nom.

Une fois qu'il fut debout, ses collègues, présents dans leurs boxes individuels, jetèrent un œil à son endroit, virent que rien d'étrange ne s'était produit et retournèrent leur attention à leur travail. Il avait senti toutes ces paires d'yeux sur lui, et il s'était à moitié retourné, les sourcils froncés, l'air alerte, ses muscles tendus parés à la moindre attaque, une main plongée dans la poche de sa robe où se trouvait sa baguette, sa magie crépitant un peu autour de lui. Il détestait cela, être le centre de mire d'une bonne dizaine de personnes. Avec ce qui se passait en ce moment, et que le Ministère choisissait de passer sous silence, il craignait plus que jamais avoir affaires à une de ces périodes où on ne pouvait ne même plus faire confiance à sa propre ombre. Sa nervosité et ses gestes brusques avaient cependant attiré l'attention de ses collègues, pourtant accoutumés à ses manières atypiques. Or, cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils le jugeaient plus paranoïaque que d'ordinaire. En croisant leurs regards, il nota que Turner lui avait adressé un sourire narquois l'espace d'un instant. Oui, tout le monde se moquait un peu de lui parce qu'il se préparait du thé presque comme un simple Muggle. Et, soyons francs, Turner adorait le taquiner de longue. C'était son passe-temps favori, apparemment, à défaut d'aller embêter un autre collègue avec ses blagues lourdes et ses moqueries incessantes. En même temps, il y avait de quoi rire sous cape quand son jeune confrère se dirigeait vers la vaisselle, préparait la bouilloire, posait un sachet de thé dans son grand mug estampillé 'Never give up' avec la tête caricaturée d'un Premier Ministre Muggle bien connu*², et revenait avec ce dernier qui fumait à son bureau. Ses collègues avaient laissé tomber les commérages pour connaître les raisons de ces agissements bizarres et se contentaient de le cataloguer parmi ces sorciers un peu loufoques, tels qu'Arthur Weasley qui admirait tout artefact non magique. Autant dire qu'il dénotait davantage ces temps-ci et qu'il dérangeait. Au Department of Magical Education, on ne s'en formalisait pas trop; cependant, depuis qu'une Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat avait décidé qu'il fallait repenser la bonne conduite du personnel du Ministère, les choses avaient été reconsidérées. Les mentalités suivaient assez vite, malheureusement.

Le patron avait dû demander à ce que tout le monde, sans exception aucune, porte son uniforme de service, au risque de devoir se justifier aux Affaires Internes. Il avait dû courir derrière William Melbourne des jours durant pour lui hurler d'aller «mettre sa fichue robe de service, Gumbling Gargoyles!», ce dernier étant plutôt enclin à ne pas l'enfiler quand il arrivait au boulot. Son apparente rébellion ne l'aurait pas dérangé en temps normal, mais il n'y avait plus rien de normal et il ne souhaitait pas qu'un employé compétent soit viré pour une histoire de tenue – surtout qu'il avait le pressentiment que ladite Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat cherchait à le faire virer par tous les moyens. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas connaissance que toute personne au Department of Magical Education se serrait les coudes, au point qu'il lui avait été impossible jusqu'ici de mettre à exécution ses désirs, les états de service de la personne ciblée étant irréprochables. Ledit employé avait ainsi dû consentir à s'accoutrer de ces sur-robes bleu-cyan dès qu'il mettait les pieds au Département. Son air d'enterrement qui ne le quittait plus des masses depuis ne laissait pas indifférent, or il n'avait pas besoin qu'une de ses collègues, une petite blonde toute timide lui en fasse part un jour, car il le savait déjà, au vu des sous-entendus et blagues lourdes de plus en plus fréquentes à son encontre. Cette pauvre femme avait cru bon de jouer la carte de la sympathie, parce qu'être un loup solitaire était inconcevable pour certains. En soi, sa marque d'attention était honorable, cependant il se sentait encore plus embarrassé que si elle avait choisi de faire comme si de rien était, comme une partie de ses pairs.

Dans tous les cas, ses collègues l'avaient toujours maintenu à l'écart. Il était jeune, était arrivé ici un peu par hasard, n'était connu d'aucune sphère, et il était atypique jusque dans son paraître. Il n'était pas un Pure-Blood et personne ne se privait pour le lui rappeler. Son statut de sang jouait en sa défaveur ces temps-ci...

Il retourna dans son box, posa son mug à même son tas de parchemins, s'assit et s'adossa complètement, les orbes clos, le manque de sommeil le rongeant de l'intérieur. Il aimerait tant reposer ce corps lourd, noueux, tendu, usé. Il humait les vapeurs de son thé, pour en savourer chaque note, car se remettre de suite au travail aurait été inefficace. Puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait déjà fait perdre du temps à toute l'équipe… Il pouvait se le permettre, tout en discrétion cependant… Ils étaient plus étroitement surveillés depuis quelques semaines. Epiés, espionnés, bref, la totale. Il avait senti ce vent de changement de loin. Personne ne semblait s'en soucier outre-mesure. Enfin, bon, cela ne le changeait pas d'ordinaire. Quoique...

A observer les têtes d'enterrement de ses collègues, le plus sombre ne faisait que débuter. Il bailla une nouvelle fois et commença à siroter son thé avec lenteur. Même au Département d'Education, ils étaient surveillés de près pour appliquer les directives de la nouvelle ligne politique du Ministère. Cela passait notamment par repenser les programmes scolaires, les contenus de chaque matière, la tenue de chaque examen – en dehors des OWL et NEWT, la révision des supports de cours tels que les manuels… Il y avait du pain sur la planche. C'était pour cela qu'il avait failli s'étrangler de rire quand l'édition du _Daily Prophet_ avait écrit _Le Department of Magical Education travaille d'arrache-pied_. Doux euphémisme. Il fixa d'un œil distrait le paragraphe qu'il avait rédigé avant de somnoler, ne chercha pas tant à en saisir le sens, exaspéré.

Il fronça les sourcils, son mal de crâne lancinant se glissait entre ses yeux et semblait lui fendre le cerveau en deux. Gumbling Gargoyles, il allait devoir passer ces prochaines heures dans l'obscurité totale pour calmer ce pieu de douleur qui lui traversait la tête de part en part. Il finit par s'affaler sur son bureau, le mug dans une main, l'autre servant d'appui à son menton, et il fixait d'un air hagard le mur en face de lui – _son_ mur. Alors que ses collègues avaient entre autres collé des photos de famille, d'amis, d'équipes de Quidditch ou de groupes de musique populaires; lui s'était contenté d'un fatras de notes diverses et variés sur des sujets d'intérêt très hétéroclites. La dernière en date concernait le dernier Act Muggle sur l'éducation. Il concentra son attention dessus, et marmonna de douleur, son mal de crâne l'assommant. Il avait la sensation que sa tête allait exploser telle une pastèque d'ici la fin de la journée. Comment en étaient-ils tous arrivés là après tout? Il le savait, or peu de gens croyaient en cela et la plupart d'entre-elles faisait tout pour maintenir le reste de la population magique dans l'ignorance totale. Il soupira, finit son thé et regroupa ses parchemins, les mains tremblantes d'épuisement.

Une note pliée en forme d'avion violette voleta et se déposa sous son nez avant de se déplier d'elle-même pour qu'il lise son contenu. Son estomac se contracta d'un coup et il crut vomir le thé qu'il venait de boire. Une suée lui passa avant qu'il tente de se calmer. Ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous informel, se répéta-t-il, tandis qu'il prit des parchemins ici et là pour les fourrer dans son sac en bandoulière en cuir de dragon - cadeau parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de folies – passa dans les WC du service pour se rafraîchir et se fixa longuement au travers du miroir rectangulaire qui se tenait au dessus du lavabo.

Ses grands yeux bleu-azur étaient soulignés par des sourcils noirs épais et des cernes gonflées, qui contrastaient avec le teint blanc de son visage allongé et émacié. Ses pommettes saillantes due à sa maigreur étaient en harmonie avec son nez aquilin. Ses lèvres pâles étaient pincées, comme il en avait l'accoutumance. A chaque lobe, deux anneaux en argent brillaient, à moitié dissimulés par sa longue chevelure de noir d'encre, qu'il avait souvent libre, qui descendait en cascade de boucles un peu ondulées. Il avait une aura particulière, au travers de ses orbes, le maintien de sa tête, son allure générale. Il ne laissait personne indifférent, que ce soit par son physique ou sa manière de se vêtir. Il jeta un œil à ses fringues: sous sa robe de sorcier réglementaire à son service de couleur bleu-cyan, il était vêtu comme un Muggle – une paire de jeans noire, une chemise épaisse grise par dessus un t-shirt en coton blanc et des chaussures de cuir type motard citadin. _Elle_ allait encore le regarder avec mépris, de son petit air suffisant. Il regarda à nouveau son reflet et se soupira à lui-même. Il savait pourquoi _elle_ l'avait gardé, alors qu'il y avait des dizaines de raisons de le virer ou l'enfermer à Azkaban, et il se demandait au quotidien s'il fallait en rire. Merci sa mémoire qui pouvait recracher des pans entiers de la Loi Sorcière. Il secoua la tête et sortit des toilettes pour _la_ rencontrer à son bureau. Etre à l'heure, une des règles de base pour ne pas _la_ contrarier.

Une fois sur place, il toqua à la porte. Un «entrez» bien mielleux l'invita. Il actionna la poignée et pénétra dans l'antre du crapaud…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- C'est pas des mesures pour redorer le blason de Hogwarts qu'ils nous demandent de mettre en place, marmonnait Turner dans la salle de repos, affalé sur une chaise, une tasse d'Earl Grey en ce matin-là, vers sept heures, tandis qu'il se tâtait entre les pancakes et les toasts pour son petit-déjeuner. Mais bel et bien une perversion de ce qu'est censé être l'éducation...

\- … A en croire la Sous-Secrétaire, c'est pourtant un mal nécessaire, souffla Melbourne avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, les vapeurs de son café lui chatouillant les narines.

\- Mouais, tu parles, bougonna Turner qui étalait maintenant une dose généreuse de confiture sur son pancake. Appelons un chat un chat... Au fait, tu ne t'es pas fait dessus quand tu l'as vue hier, demanda-t-il, un sourcil haussé. Nan, j'dis ça, mais elle a l'air de _vraiment_ terroriser tout le monde, ajouta-t-il devant le regard noir que lui lançait son collègue. Quoique... Entre ce Snape et elle, lequel tu places en tête des gens qui te font peur?

Cette fois-ci, Melbourne se leva pour atteindre Turner dans le but de le frapper, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car leur patron arriva sur ces entrefaites. Il s'arrêta net à l'encadrement de la porte et les toisa longuement, avant de soupirer, les mains sur les hanches et l'air furieux.

\- Bon, quand vous aurez décidé de cesser de faire les gosses, vous vous remettrez au boulot, hein. Les Décrets ne vont pas s'écrire tous seuls.

\- On peut quand même se permettre d'avaler un vrai repas, pour une fois, non, maugréa Turner, qui tartinait son deuxième pancake, nullement perturbé. On est traités comme des esclaves depuis un bon gros mois... Et personne ne se plaint.

Le patron leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna dans sa barbe, avant de soupirer et de hausser les épaules, signe qu'il cédait pour cette fois-ci. Il en profita pour se servir en café lui aussi et de s'asseoir quelques minutes, avouant dans ces simples gestes qu'il était autant épuisé que ses employés. Tout le Department était en flux tendu et tenir les subordonnés à garder le même rythme infernal jour après jour relevait d'un entraînement au marathon. Tout un chacun était impliqué d'une manière comme d'une autre. La gestion n'avait rien d'un long fleuve tranquille, surtout au huitième étage du Ministère où tous prenaient très à cœur leur corps de métier. L'on ne se contentait pas de se balader dans les couloirs vêtu des sur-robes cyan, on appliquait au mieux les principes mêmes qui définissait ces hommes et ces femmes. On vivait, respirait et mangeait éducation dans ces bureaux; d'où les nombreux murmures qui s'étaient glissés parmi eux depuis que le Cabinet du Ministre leur avait demandé courant juin d'écrire tous ces fichus Décrets, souvent contraires à leurs croyances. Cela avait du mal à passer pour le patron qui n'avait jamais vécu cela auparavant et cela le dérangeait profondément, car toutes ces mesures à venir bousculaient ses convictions personnelles. Il ne partageait pas le fond de sa pensée à quiconque, sûr que les murs avaient des oreilles plus affûtées que jamais et que les dos des gens étaient pourvus d'yeux plus perçants que des magiques. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas de relations particulières dans ces bureaux autres que celles professionnelles, il s'était davantage distancé d'autrui, comme s'il avait déversé du soufre tout autour de lui. Certes, quelques personnes avaient une opinion similaire à la sienne, mais nul n'osait l'exprimer à haute voix – enfin, cela se répercutait surtout ces temps-ci, car le Department of Magical Education ne se gênait pas à aligner une vue différente du reste du Ministère. En des périodes plus harmonieuses, l'on ne sentait aucune menace émanant de l'Education. Au pire des cas, l'on pensait des sur-robes cyan qu'ils étaient des êtres un peu loufoques, un peu détachés du monde concret et des préoccupations matérielles.

\- Un pancake, chef, proposa Turner lui tendant l'assiette où étaient déposées les crêpes épaisses après en avoir pris une autre.

\- Volontiers, lui répondit son boss, qui se frotta les mains avec une joie non feinte. Dites, Melbourne, j'espère que vous avez fait bonne impression auprès d'Umbridge, dit-il alors qu'il piquait le pot de marmelade à Turner.

Le jeune homme le fixait, comme horrifié, tant ses orbes étaient écarquillés, et il finit par articuler un «mais tout le monde sait que je suis allé la voir, ou bien?», ce à quoi son patron lui sourit à pleines dents, un sourire entendu: il n'y avait aucun secret au Department of Magical Education, par souci de préservation du secteur.

\- D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas vraiment comment elle peut me détester... Je ne lui ai fait aucun tort, que je sache, marmonna-t-il en se servant une deuxième tasse de café.

\- L'attentat, éluda son boss entre deux bouchées de pancake, puis il s'essuya la bouche: bien qu'on ne vous reproche rien, ce jour-là, vous avez désobéi à certains ordres, avez pris des initiatives hasardeuses et auriez pu tuer des gens par accident... Ne me faites pas les gros yeux, Melbourne, je me contente de vous exposer la vision d'Umbridge. Vous avez démontré un sacré numéro en quatre-vingt-neuf et cela n'est passé inaperçu pour personne...

Melbourne soupira et se massa les paupières. Comme si l'idée de se faire remarquer et enfreindre quelques règles de bonne conduite avaient été son but... Qu'aurait-elle fait à sa place face à un terroriste qui menaçait de faire sauter l'Atrium? Sûrement quelques sacrifices de Half-Bloods et Muggle-Born avant de réagir, pour endiguer le nombre de «victimes innocentes»…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* Chairmen.= président(s)

*² ce brave Winston Churchill


	3. Chapitre 2: Tenter le tout pour le tout

Hello, voici le second chapitre! Alors, je reconnais que c'est un poil long niveau action, mais j'essaie de me mettre dans la peau de gens qui font de la politique et j'admets que c'est assez hardcore! En espérant que cela continue à vous plaire et que vous appréciez assez mon cher petit Melbourne. Bonne lecture!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Chapitre 2: Tenter le tout pour le tout**

* * *

La nature était si bien faite qu'elle parvenait à réguler la chaleur lorsque celle-ci avait été étouffante plusieurs jours d'affilée en cumulant des nuages par centaines et aidant à jouer avec les lois de la physique au travers des courants d'airs chaud et froid, ce qui se résultait par un orage digne de ce nom.

Londres se trouva très vite détrempée telle un chien qui n'avait pu s'abriter. La population s'agitait en tous sens pour tenter d'échapper à la pluie torrentielle, prise par surprise, cet événement météorologique n'avait été prévu avec une telle intensité. L'odeur du goudron chauffé et réchauffé par le soleil des journées précédentes remontait par les courants d'air chauds et donnait une sensation d'étouffement parmi les gens qui ne pouvaient que subir cette puanteur, n'ayant rien sous la main pour préserver leurs nez. Ajoutez à cela que malgré une baisse substantielle de la température, et une augmentation notable du taux d'humidité, les Londoniens eurent également le sentiment de s'être propulsés sur une île du Pacifique en pleine période de chaleur. Ce n'était plus de l'étouffement à ce stade mais de l'oppression moite et collante, où respirer ne devenait pas seulement difficile mais aussi presque impossible.

\- Je serais vous, j'attendrais que ça se calme, grogna le gérant du bureau de tabac-presse, tout en se grattant sa barbe mal rasée d'un geste machinal.

\- Mouais, vous avez raison, lui répondit Melbourne, qui s'était tourné pour observer le sale temps dehors, par la vitrine du local.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas prévu cela. Certes, il aurait pu s'en tirer avec un _Impervio_ , or tout un chacun aurait trouvé cela étrange qu'un seul type ne semblait pas se mouiller avec le déluge qui leur tombait dessus. Et il n'était pas du genre à commettre ces petits impairs que d'autres sorciers réalisaient sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'était guère étonnant qu'ils soient suivis par des murmures lorsqu'ils osaient se promener du côté Muggle.

\- Jvous fais un café, proposa le vendeur. En attendant… Ce n'est pas prêt de se calmer, jcrois.

\- Volontiers, accepta Melbourne. Merci bien.

Le gérant balaya ces politesses d'un signe de main du style «je-m'en-fiche» avant de tourner les talons pour s'enfoncer en arrière-boutique. Les sons qui en provenaient laissaient deviner au seul client du bureau de tabac-presse qu'une machine à expresso était en service. Quelques minutes plus tard, le boutiquier gueula de venir le rejoindre, car sinon ils allaient en mettre partout. Le jeune homme jeta un œil circulaire autour de lui, haussa les épaules pour relativiser sa crainte mal placée, et passa derrière le comptoir sans prêter attention aux détails. Enfin, il ne s'était pas arrêté, même ne serait-ce qu'une seconde; néanmoins, son cerveau avait eu le temps de photographier deux des quelques étagères où étaient rangés les paquets de tabac, et il se demanda pourquoi personne n'avait jamais songé à un classement par ordre alphabétique. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se prit les vapeurs acres du café dans les narines qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de songer et s'admonesta d'avoir encore laisser exprimer ses maniérismes. Il n'était pas chez lui, Gumbling Gargoyles!

Le gérant lui demanda ensuite s'il avait regardé le dernier match de football. Melbourne se retint de peu de lui révéler qu'il n'avait pas de poste de télévision car il n'avait pas le temps de la regarder, de toute façon; et que son poste de radio ne captait que les ondes Sorcières – le seul objet qui le liait concrètement à son monde, à l'exception de sa baguette. Les gens ne comprenaient pas comment on pouvait vivre sans télévision. Il s'était passé deux générations complètes et la population ne savait plus ce que c'était, la vie sans écran qui occupait une partie du salon. A peine avait-il dit non que le gars poursuivit en lui affirmant qu'il n'avait rien raté, car cela avait été nul, pour rester poli.

Lorsque tous deux ressortirent de l'arrière-boutique, le gros de l'orage était passé. Une pluie fine s'abattait encore sur la ville. Le jeune homme récupéra son journal et son tabac, remercia une fois de plus le buraliste pour son café et osa braver le temps, ne se sentant pas de rester plus de temps dans ces locaux sinistres tenus par un type sinistre sous un ciel sinistre.

A l'abri chez lui, il se dit que c'était son humeur qui était sinistre pour dépeindre le monde comme tel. Les dizaines d'heures de labeur journalières, interrompues par une poignée d'entre-elles à des tranches de journées inhabituelles le mettaient à bout. Son chat le tira de ses pensées en se frottant à ses jambes et ronronnant à plein régime, dans la quête d'un gros câlin. Melbourne se vautra dans son clic-clac et tapota à côté de lui pour inviter le félin à le rejoindre. L'animal obéit sans y réfléchir une seconde de trop et put débuter une longue session de sieste commune.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Il faudrait que l'un de vous parvienne à rencontrer Melbourne, car les informations divulguées par le _Daily Prophet_ restent très vagues et... Je n'aime pas quand je ne sais pas à quelle sauce je serais mangé, souffla Dumbledore l'air soucieux et pensif, Arthur Weasley et Kingsley Shacklebolt face à lui, tous trois assis dans la cuisine souterraine de la demeure des Blacks.

\- Le problème, c'est que... Il est difficile de le croiser actuellement, répliqua Shacklebolt de sa voix profonde. Toute l'Education est sur les fourneaux, si je puis dire, et lorsque les employés en sortent, c'est à des heures atypiques... Melbourne davantage.

\- Il m'est déjà arrivé de le croiser à trois heures du matin, après que ma relève ait pris le relais, confirma Weasley. Si nous voulons lui parler, il faut s'attendre à aménager une réunion de l'Ordre à n'importe quelle heure.

\- Au vu des événements récents, il ne me posera aucun souci de tenir une réunion au cœur de la nuit, balaya le Directeur de Hogwarts. Nous procéderons de cette manière.

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord silencieux, avant que chacun parte de son côté.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Arthur Weasley eut de la chance trois jours plus tard – trois nuits plus tard pour être exact. L'homme venait de sortir de l'ascenseur lorsqu'il nota que Melbourne faisait de même à sa droite. Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit et le vide qui régnait dans l'Atrium, Weasley s'approcha en toute discrétion et signala sa présence en exerçant une pression au niveau du coude gauche du jeune homme. La manœuvre avait fonctionné. Melbourne était alerté mais avait réussi à ne pas réagir outre-mesure. En vérité, il s'était forcé à ne pas sursauter parce qu'il n'aimait pas du tout qu'on le prenne par surprise et par derrière, sans parler du contact tactile. Son homologue du second étage se tint à sa hauteur par la suite et adoptait le même rythme de marche.

\- Dumbledore m'envoie vous demander de nous renseigner sur certains points, chuchota-t-il en remuant le moins possible les lèvres, regardant devant lui. Avez-vous du temps devant vous?

\- Je dois revenir pour dix heures, lui répondit Melbourne sur le même volume sonore. Mais avant tout, il me faut faire un saut chez moi, si cela ne vous dérange pas, ajouta-t-il nerveusement.

\- Bien sûr.

Les deux employés du Ministère furent bientôt dans les rues de Londres. La nuit était noire comme l'encre et un vent venant de la Tamise soufflait entre les maisons et les immeubles. Ils se glissèrent dans un coin d'ombre pour Transplaner, les transports en commun plus rares à ces heures. Cela rappela à Weasley qu'il n'était pas très fan du Transplanage d'escorte. Sa sensation désagréable mourut instantanément en lui lorsqu'il fit face au pâté d'immeubles dans lequel vivait Melbourne. L'édifice était haut de six paliers, les façades blanches étaient sales à cause des intempéries précédentes, chaque logement se ressemblait à s'y méprendre – si ce n'était la présence de jardinières ou de vêtements pendus pour sécher à certains balcons. A la manière dont le crépis et les fissures commençaient à apparaître aux yeux d'experts ou de très bons observateurs, l'on pouvait estimer la construction de ces habitations datait soit de la fin des années soixante-dix, soit du début des années quatre-vingt. Ce tableau n'avait rien de reluisant, cependant le père de famille estimait ces logements sociaux comme des œuvres architecturales splendides.

Arthur Weasley regardait avec attention tous les faits et gestes du jeune homme, qui se déplaçait dans cet univers de Muggles avec une aisance incroyable, du jeu de clés aux différentes lumières qui éclairaient couloirs et porches. L'ascenseur eut son petit effet également sur le sorcier qui demanda alors si celui-ci fonctionnait à l'électricité; ce que son homologue du huitième étage confirma, en ajoutant que le mécanisme dépendait de plus en plus de l'énergie en question. Il se trouva à expliquer comment fonctionnaient les premiers ascenseurs publics le long du couloir, le temps d'être devant la porte de son logement – la vapeur, au dix-neuvième siècle, aidant le système mécanique de câbles, de poutres et de balanciers*.

Le passage dans l'appartement de Melbourne se fit assez rapidement, le temps que ce dernier prenne une douche, donne à manger à son chat qui miaulait à en perdre la voix – il regrettait de ne pas être présent à des heures plus classiques pour son animal de compagnie, et se coule un demi-litre de café dans un thermos. A l'heure qu'il était, le jeune homme était bien content de ne pas croiser Mrs Bowen, sinon ils auraient été retardés tous deux.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Weasley qui escorta Melbourne lors du Transplanage, et sous la lumière de réverbères dans cette place minuscule et sinistre, il put lire sur son visage qu'il n'aimait pas plus que lui cet accompagnement-là. Le père de famille tendit un bout de parchemin que Melbourne déroula pour y lire dans une écriture élégante et penchée «The Order of the Phoenix is based on 12, Grimmauld Place». La note brûla sur-le-champ, et à peine leva-t-il la tête pour interroger son aîné qu'un phénomène attira son œil. Face à eux, les maisons portant les numéros onze et treize se poussaient sur chaque côté pour dégager du passage, sans bruit. L'espace créé fut aussitôt comblé par une demeure qui ressemblait aux autres, affichant un numéro douze proche d'une poignée de porte en forme de serpent. Après avoir froncé les sourcils, Melbourne les haussa. Il n'eut guère le temps de se poser davantage de questions, Weasley l'ayant saisi par le bras et le pressant d'aller jusqu'au perron. Les questions seraient sans doute pour une fois ultérieure.

Melbourne pénétra dans un hall long et haut, plongé dans le noir. Plusieurs bruits étranges le maintenaient dans une émotion mal à l'aise, comme ces chuchotements qui semblaient provenir de derrière des rideaux tirés. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils masquaient cependant. Le jeune homme ne put savourer pleinement cette ambiance sinistre que Weasley le fit avancer jusqu'au fond du couloir pour ouvrir sur une porte à leur droite après une volée d'escaliers. La pièce était une cuisine basse de plafond, encastrée dans des pierres, froide et humide. A l'intérieur, un petit comité de personnes veillait encore. A l'instar de Dumbledore qui avait l'air de méditer, les orbes clos et les mains posées sur son torse, Molly préparait le petit-déjeuner avec beaucoup d'avance, Lupin faisait touiller sa cuiller dans une tasse de thé fumante en se retenant de bâiller et Shacklebolt discutait à voix basse avec une jeune femme dont les cheveux courts avaient une teinte rose vif qui aurait pu saturer les rétines peu habituées de Melbourne. C'était sans doute la jeune Auror Tonks, dont il avait entendu parler une fois, lorsque par le plus grand des hasards il avait surpris une conversation entre l'homme qui lui tenait compagnie actuellement et Moody Mad-Eye au Ministère. Le silence complet s'instaura parmi ces quelques personnes lorsque les deux derniers arrivés s'installèrent. Bientôt une tasse de thé se trouva sous le nez de Melbourne, ce qu'il déclina en posant son thermos de café à côté, en marmonnant qu'en l'état des choses, il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre que la théine fasse effet. Et de s'excuser derrière en rougissant comme un enfant lorsqu'il osa affronter le regard de Molly Weasley, qu'il interpréta mal. Il avait eu peur de l'avoir froissée. Arthur se saisit de la tasse et remercia sa femme, qui s'assit et sourit en même temps envers le jeune homme.

\- Bonsoir – ou plutôt, bonjour, dit Dumbledore qui avait sorti d'une des poches de sa robe rouge parsemée d'étoiles dorées une montre sur laquelle il venait de lire trois heures quarante-deux. Merci d'avoir pu vous libérer, William, poursuivit-il dans un sourire et le regardant avec une certaine bienveillance alors que ce dernier haussa les épaules et marmonna que ce n'était rien. J'ai demandé à vous voir parce qu'en tant que Directeur de Hogwarts, j'ai quelques questions concernant ces Décrets que votre Department est en train de rédiger, reprit-il après un bref silence et en posant un exemplaire du _Daily Prophet_ sur la table. Je ne suis malheureusement pas tenu au courant de ce qui se passe et ce journal demeure très vague...

Melbourne plissa les yeux pour lire les gros titres à l'envers. C'était le quotidien daté du douze juillet. Un sourire en coin se glissa quelques instants sur ses lèvres. Bien entendu que le journal avait été vague. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'autorisation de divulguer une seule information détaillée quant aux changements qui seraient appliqués en septembre. Il dévissa le capuchon de son thermos, le posa et le remplit de liquide sombre avant d'en siroter une gorgée. Il se devait de coopérer, pour l'Ordre: il l'avait juré lorsque le vénérable sorcier lui avait demandé de les rejoindre en 1990. Il avait, certes, décliné, mais il avait promis d'aider en tant qu'«indic». Le temps était venu. Cela lui faisait bizarre de se savoir être sur le point de divulguer des affaires internes de cette façon. Les mots «traître» et «idiot» lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il soupira, les orbes clos. Soit, au fond, il pouvait concevoir que Dumbledore veuille connaître les grandes lignes de ces Décrets. Il était en droit de savoir, étant le premier concerné. Cela était limite aberrant que personne ne le tienne au courant, quoique pas surprenant au vu de l'attitude générale à son égard. Puis, il sentit que tout le monde l'observait en silence, et il se dit qu'il n'était pas le seul du Ministère à prendre des risques, vu que la majorité de la tablée en faisait partie. Il se resservit en café avant de mettre ses mains à plat sur la table faite de bois sombre. Erreur: il tremblait jusqu'aux ongles; alors il serra les poings et les cacha du mieux qu'il put derrière le capuchon de son thermos.

\- Dans un premier temps, nous renforçons la rigueur et la discipline, finit-il par dire d'une voix rocailleuse, la faute de ne pas beaucoup parler ces temps-ci. Cela consiste à pousser un peu plus loin le règlement intérieur de Hogwarts. J'y ai contribué, le connaissant par cœur, ajouta-t-il, ce qui fit sourire davantage Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient. Là-dessus, vous n'avez rien à craindre; car je me suis débrouillé pour que les élèves ne se sentent pas acculés de manière trop brutale... Question de flou juridique, avec laquelle je me suis amusé... J'ai un contact au Magical Law Enforcement et vous pouvez avoir confiance en elle comme je place la mienne à son égard. Elle a pu m'aider et me conseiller pour la manière de présenter les choses.

\- Hormis ces détails-là, que devons-nous craindre, mes collègues et moi-même, demanda Dumbledore, après avoir pris le temps de méditer ces révélations.

Melbourne pinça les lèvres. Il venait de s'engager dans une pente glissante et ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière; cependant, il n'éprouvait aucune peur particulière, les personnes autour de lui lui démontrant une déferlante de confiance et de bienveillance. De plus, pour le moment, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Le Ministère n'avait pas encore mis en application une surveillance étroite de ses employés en dehors de ses murs; et ce n'était pas plus mal, car sinon cela poserait de gros problèmes légalement parlant. Pour le moment, ils ne désiraient pas s'y heurter dans l'immédiat.

\- On bosse aussi sur la révision des programmes scolaires quant à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Ceci est pour contrer la menace que je fais peser sur le Ministre, botta en touche Dumbledore, non sans sérieux malgré tout, comprenant ce que ces directives signifiaient implicitement parlant.

\- Si je peux me permettre, vous faites peur à un paquet de monde, confirma le jeune homme. Mais... Il n'y a pas que ces histoires de programme et de discipline... Non, si nous faisons tout cela, c'est que le Ministère considère que Hogwarts est très mal géré et souhaite endiguer au maximum les dégâts qui affecteraient l'éducation de l'avenir de la communauté magique...

\- J'ai bien conscience que tous ces actes sont purement politiques, répliqua le Directeur mezzo voce, les mains jointes et soupesant son interlocuteur de son regard pénétrant, ce qui le fit détourner les yeux, gêné.

\- Je vous fournirai un récapitulatif des Décrets déjà rédigés et validés en commission, proposa Melbourne, à défaut de pouvoir dire plus et mieux faire.

\- Quels risques prenez-vous pour nous révéler tout cela, demanda Molly Weasley, un accent d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Autant que votre mari et Mr Shacklebolt et Miss Tonks, j'imagine, éluda Melbourne.

Subséquemment, le silence retomba dans la cuisine qui parut soudain très grande, trop grande, ce qui enclencha un sentiment de malaise chez le jeune homme qui chercha à garder contenance en buvant son thermos de café. Il regrettait sur-le-champ de ne pas avoir eu ses carnets sur lui pour montrer à l'appui ses propos, sûr qu'une trace écrite aurait pu mieux faire percevoir les lignes directrices du changement éducationnel qui affecterait Hogwarts incessamment sous peu auprès de son Directeur. Néanmoins, il mesura sa pensée en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas anticipé que l'Ordre chercherait à le contacter, même s'il aurait pu s'en douter. Non, décidément, Melbourne n'était pas fait pour ces machinations d'envergure. Il n'avait pas la patience et le recul pour dessiner les plans complexes que pouvaient esquisser les grands de ce monde. Il aurait été un piètre politicien. Il n'avait que l'envergure d'un jeune mû par ses convictions personnelles et l'intellect d'un moineau comparé à la brillance d'un Dumbledore ou bien encore d'un certain Mage Noir. C'était ce genre d'intelligence effrayante, froide, calculatrice qui donnait des sueurs froides à quiconque s'en approchait. Et là, Melbourne venait de toucher du doigt un rouage effarant. Il avait désormais une vision différente de ce qu'était la résistance, la guerre des idées et, bientôt sans doute, la guerre tout court.

\- Quand pourrai-je avoir ces notes, William, demanda le Directeur alors qu'il le raccompagnait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- J'essaierai de passer au bureau de Mr Weasley, réfléchit le jeune homme à toute vitesse. Si je baragouine une histoire d'artefact Muggle qui a été ensorcelé... Je pourrais toujours lui rendre visite sans que cela paraisse étrange.

\- Soit, restez sur vos gardes, le prévint le vénérable sorcier en exerçant une pression sur son bras en signe de soutien.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _The Daily Prophet, August 12, front cover_

 _HARRY POTTER EST ATTENDU AUJOURD'HUI POUR SON PROCES_

 _Il est prévu, selon la Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, qu'il se fasse retirer sa baguette et exclure de Hogwarts. La juge Amelia Bones présidera la séance devant le Wizengamot complet[...]_

Ce que Harry ne sut pas lorsqu'il était allé à son appel au Ministère était qu'il avait été observé de loin par quelqu'un. Le brun ne l'avait pas noté, notamment focalisé sur le stress de sa convocation, puis sur cette femme détestable au visage de crapaud… Et toute sa frustration ne lui avait guère permis de remarquer grand-chose, tant il était centré sur sa colère, partagée entre l'attitude des personnes présentes à son procès et le désintérêt qu'avait Dumbledore à son égard, alors que c'était la première fois de tout l'été qu'il voyait le vénérable chef d'établissement. Il avait vraiment cru ses dernières heures en tant que sorcier à pouvoir se déplacer dans ce monde, son monde, arriver. Il avait pensé, à tort, qu'il n'aurait pas autant de chances cette fois-ci, qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas avec insolence, comme il en avait l'habitude, malgré ce que Hermione et Monsieur Weasley lui avaient assuré avant qu'il ne parte… Soyons honnête: entre la théorie et la pratique, il pouvait y avoir des ratés. Dans la justice et la politique encore plus…

Seul Arthur Weasley s'en rendit compte, avec l'aide de ce maudit Malfoy cependant. Après que les deux hommes se soient lancés quelques regards et sous-entendus sur le chemin qui menait à la salle où Harry était attendu et qu'Arthur avait pressé l'épaule du garçon pour le faire avancer, son attention avait été attirée l'espace de quelques secondes lorsqu'il avait ouï Lucius interpeller quelqu'un. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Weasley remarqua que cet homme les avait suivis. Le père de Ron en avait froncé les sourcils. Il se souvenait vaguement l'avoir aperçu rentrer dans l'ascenseur en même temps qu'eux, puis il s'était dit que c'était un peu exagéré de songer qu'il les avait suivis. Il devenait bien vite paranoïaque, non? Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, c'était normal en ces circonstances et cette période…

Or, il avait eu raison. Le gars les attendait toujours au même endroit dans le couloir, entre les escaliers qui y menaient et l'ascenseur. Il les laissa le devancer avant de leur emboîter le pas pour se glisser derrière les grilles d'or et se caler dans un coin au fond, et de baisser la tête comme pour se faire oublier. Arthur profita que Harry soit plongé dans ses pensées pour se tourner un peu et fixer l'autre homme. Ce dernier le sentit, plus qu'il ne le vit, et finit par le toiser de ses orbes d'un bleu-azur profond.

\- Qu'avez-vous, Melbourne, chuchota Arthur du bout des lèvres, sourcils froncés, le front soucieux.

\- Je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne se soit pas fait bouffer par l'autre crapaud, finit par répondre ledit Melbourne au bout d'un moment sur le même volume sonore, après avoir dégagé de son front une de ses grosses mèches bouclées qui lui barrait le visage.

Arthur se tâta entre rire un bon coup et se crisper de peur, mais dans tous les cas, il pâlit aux mots de son confrère du Department of Magical Education. Il fit un signe en direction de l'adolescent, l'air de signifier qu'il était en vie et s'en était tiré, sans le verbaliser. Ceci suffit à Melbourne, qui retroussa ses lèvres d'un sourire pincé, ironique et sortit de l'ascenseur à son étage, les mains dans les poches et chantonnant un air populaire Muggle. Ce son inattendu dans de tels lieux attira l'oreille de Harry. Il fixa le dos du type en question et l'ascenseur reprit sa lente marche vers les hauteurs. Les émotions, les événements récents lui délogèrent du crâne toute pensée de cet homme par la suite. Il languissait de tenir informés ses amis qu'il était libre, acquitté d'une certaine façon, et qu'il allait pouvoir poursuivre sa scolarité avec eux. C'était, à ses yeux, le plus important. Hermione avait eu raison; mais sans l'aide de Dumbledore, qui avait insisté et avait fait témoigner Mrs Figg, l'adolescent avait craint que cela n'aurait pas fonctionné. Même Fudge en personne semblait désirer le voir tomber – tout comme cette bonne femme crapaud, que Percy suivait comme un petit chien. Elle était mauvaise, ça, Harry en était sûr. Dès les premières secondes où il l'avait vue, il l'avait senti et il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Elle-même semblait avoir une aversion grandiose à son endroit. Son petit sourire, ses mimiques, son regard appuyaient en ce sens. En un mot, elle avait tout de révulsant.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Snape s'humectait les lèvres, nerveux, avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, signe qu'il se retenait de peu de proférer un chapelet d'insultes très imagées dont lui seul avait le secret. Le rapport que venait de leur délivrer Dumbledore, à lui et les autres Directeurs de Maison était au mieux alarmant, au pire catastrophique. Le Corbeau se hasarda à regarder du coin de l'oeil ses collègues et l'air outré et choqué qu'il pouvait lire sur leurs visages reflétait la pensée qu'ils partageaient. En temps normal, le Ministère ne mettait pas son nez dans les affaires de Hogwarts. C'était ce qui donnait toute sa liberté et sa réputation d'excellence à l'établissement scolaire. Que l'institution politique change soudainement de manière de procéder ne faisait que signaler que tout ce qui rendait Hogwarts unique et indépendant était sérieusement remis en cause. Il en grincerait des dents et jurerait tel un charretier s'il n'avait pas un minimum de retenue. Cependant, le jeune homme ne s'apitoya pas sur ses ressentis, ces derniers étant de mauvais conseil. D'un bref sursaut d'Occlumencie, il les balaya mentalement et son visage redevint lisse et impénétrable.

\- Juste pour être certain quant à vos propos, dit-il d'un ton froid, êtes-vous garant de ce que William Melbourne vous a révélé?

\- Doutez-vous de lui, Severus, questionna en retour le vénérable sorcier.

\- Son implication dans ces nouvelles mesures tempère mon élan de sympathie quant aux risques qu'il encourt depuis lors, cingla le Maître de Potions.

\- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous dire une chose: placez votre confiance en lui comme je place la mienne à votre égard, se contenta de répliquer Dumbledore avec ce sourire entendu qui irritait pas mal le Death Eater, botté en touche.

Malheureusement pour le Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée de Grande-Bretagne, il ne put recevoir les traces écrites de Melbourne avant que les premiers Décrets ne soient appliqués et qui commençaient déjà à entraver sa liberté de mouvements. Et Snape avait de quoi nourrir des doutes justifiés à l'encontre de son ancien élève.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Cela n'a pas fonctionné, souffla Umbridge, l'air contrarié, les mains derrière le dos et tournant en rond dans son bureau, Fudge assis à son bureau. Il faut faire quelque chose. Ce garçon ne peut pas passer sa vie en étant impuni pour ses crimes, poursuivit-elle d'un ton furieux qu'elle avait peine à dissimuler, le Premier Ministre approuvant ses dires d'un signe de tête. Je pense qu'il est temps de prendre en charge Hogwarts, mon cher Cornelius. Ainsi, nous aurons main-mise sur Potter – et tous ses camarades… C'est dès l'école qu'il faut prendre en charge toutes ces petites têtes. C'est dès l'école qu'il faut faire crever dans l'oeuf toute pensée qui nuirait à l'ordre établi.

La petite femme rédigea de ce fait une note et l'avion en papier violet s'envola de lui-même.

Le sang de Melbourne ne fit qu'un tour à la lecture de ce mot. Il laissa tomber le papier et son thé se renversa. Par Merlin… Son estomac se contracta et il commença à trembler en imaginant très bien les conséquences de ce simple ordre: «application des derniers Décrets requises sur-le-champ». Oh. NON. Une fois de plus, il crut que son thé allait faire demi-tour. Il se rappelait très bien de quoi il en retournait, car il avait été parmi les équipes de révisions pour ces dernières. Et s'adresser à lui était assez sadique en y repensant; mais ce n'était guère étonnant de la part de cette bonne femme. Elle le haïssait.

Il soupira, agita sa baguette pour réparer son mug et récupérer son thé, assembla les papiers dont il avait besoin, fixa l'image du Premier Ministre Muggle sur sa vaisselle estampillée 'Never give up'*², fourra ses affaires dans son sac en bandoulière, s'adressa à son cerveau pour qu'il ne le lâche pas sous l'effet de la panique, et partit se faire dévorer dans l'arène aux lions... Il en allait de l'intégrité d'une institution chère à son coeur. Il ne se laisserait pas faire, il ne la laisserait pas faire. Au Department of Magical Education, le dicton comme suit _It is only for Education you fight for and only for Education you will think about in everything you do_ _*3_ était ce pour quoi il se battait et se levait au quotidien. Cependant, avec tout ce que le ministère allait instaurer, cela allait à l'encontre de l'éducation. Il en avait parfaitement conscience et était terrorisé à l'idée de participer à l'accélération de l'application de ces fichus décrets. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se dérouler selon les désirs de cette bonne femme, surtout pas, en ayant connaissance de ce que contenaient ces bouts de parchemins… De plus, s'il y avait bien une chose dans ce monde qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était de se sentir manipulé et pris pour un idiot fini. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, se massa les tempes d'un air absent et se dirigea vers l'un des ascenseurs, pour sceller le sort de centaines de jeunes scolarisés.

 _The Daily Prophet, August 21, front cover_

 _LE MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE ACCELERE LE PAS POUR LES MESURES EDUCATIVES_

 _en signant les décrets d'application les unes après les autres pour être sûr que tout soit effectif dès le premier septembre._

William Melbourne jeta l'exemplaire du _Prophet_ , froissé, dans un coin de son bureau et avait envie de tout faire exploser autour de lui, tant sa colère et son impuissance le consumaient de l'intérieur. Que faire? Il se passa une main lasse dans sa chevelure, se frotta les paupières après avoir fermé les yeux, et marmonna dans sa barbe. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il n'y ait pas une mince chance de freiner cette machine infernale... Il soupira, se leva et fonça à la terrasse pour apprécier le faux-air et se griller une clope pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs. Peu de temps après lui, la porte baie-vitrée s'ouvrit et Turner s'approcha de lui. Melbourne haussa un sourcil, étonné, car son collègue affichait une mine grave. Tiens, il n'allait pas le chambrer cette fois-ci?

\- Tu as entendu la dernière, demanda-t-il d'un ton renfrogné et devant le regard interrogateur du jeune homme, il poursuivit: Umbridge ne cherche pas uniquement à réformer Hogwarts, elle veut en être...

\- Que veux-tu dire par là, «en être»? Y a cette histoire d'Inquisition de prévu... Que veut-elle de plus?

\- Y enseigner, lâcha Turner d'un air laconique.

Ces quelques mots suffirent pour que Melbourne soit à deux doigts de recracher ses poumons, ayant mal inspiré sa taffe de cigarette. Il fut pris d'une belle quinte de toux. Son collègue le tapota entre les omoplates. Après s'être relativement remis de ses émotions, le jeune homme finit de fumer et rentra, remerciant Turner de l'avoir tenu au courant, et se retint de courir jusqu'à son box. Il venait d'avoir une idée, certes un peu casse-gueule, mais il n'était plus à une prise de risques près, néanmoins, il lui semblait que c'était la seule solution pour donner du fil à retordre à tout ce système auquel il avait participé pour sa mise en route. Il ne restait plus qu'à oser, remplir quelques papiers de formalité, supplier son chef à genoux, lécher les bottes du Premier Ministre et proposer un sacrifice de poids sur l'autel de la Bonne Fortune. Rien de moins que cela.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Melbourne marchait d'un pas preste, presque courait-il, dans le dédale de couloirs du Department of Magical Law Enforcement, lisant au passage tous les écriteaux placardés aux portes qu'il croisait sur son chemin, avant de tomber sur celui qui l'intéressait et d'entrer après avoir vaguement toqué pour s'annoncer. Il avait pénétré si vivement dans le bureau que la jeune femme qui s'y trouvait sursauta, lâchant sa plume dans un même mouvement et de poser son autre main sur son cœur.

\- William?... Bonté divine! Tu m'as fait peur! Que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'elle étudiait l'expression étrange figée sur ses traits.

\- Virginia... Peux-tu gribouiller un passe-droit en justifiant que je suis le mieux placé pour prendre le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, haleta le jeune homme d'une traite en s'affalant sur le fauteuil en face de son ancienne camarade de promotion de Hogwarts sans demander sa permission.

La jeune femme l'observa longuement, comme hésitante, avant de marmonner qu'un texte de loi ne se «gribouillait» pas, avant de le questionner sur ce désir soudain avant de se taire, comprenant les raisons sous-jacentes, une lueur passant dans ses orbes noisette.

\- Oh... Je vois... Tu es sûr que?... Comme il hochait la tête, elle finit par capituler et acquiescer. Il te le faut pour quand?

\- Aussi vite que possible, murmura Melbourne qui avait bien conscience qu'il exigeait la lune, Jupiter, Neptune, et Uranus à la fois.

\- Tu es fou, ou quoi? Tu sais très bien qu'au bas mot, ce passe-droit ne sera étudié en commission que demain dans les meilleurs des cas et sans doute validé dans quarante-huit heures?

Melbourne ne la lâchait pas de ses orbes azur, faisant réverbérer dans toute la pièce sa détermination, ne souhaitant pas dépendre de la lenteur administrative.

\- C'est une question de décence, souffla-t-il. Je refuse qu' _elle_ mette en péril l'éducation par ses lubies maniaques et dangereuses, ajouta-t-il, l'air féroce.

\- Soit, je vais demander à ce que la commission se réunisse exceptionnellement cette nuit, finit par dire Virginia, dans un instant de réflexion. Nous ne sommes pas à quelques heures supplémentaires de toute façon. Allez, à midi demain, tu auras ta réponse. Prépare-toi à te justifier auprès d'eux, donc je te conseille de ne pas quitter le Ministère cette nuit.

Le jeune homme le lui assura avant de partir sur-le-champ, tel un voleur.

Virginia classa les documents qui traînaient sur son bureau, fit venir à elle un Code de Loi par la lévitation et s'attela à rédiger un passe-droit avec beaucoup d'attention et de sérieux, se demandant si cela suffirait vraiment à couper la route à Umbridge... Sans doute, si la commission était sensible quant aux qualifications de la personne qui comptait enseigner à Hogwarts. Le seul détail qui ferait hésiter ces membres éminents serait l'absence criante d'expérience sur le terrain de son ancien camarade depuis les stages de pratique qu'il avait effectués lors de son apprentissage. La jeune femme fignola malgré tout ce texte de loi, par souci d'éthique et par pur souci d'amitié. Et surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus que la Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat ait ce fichu poste maudit.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* wiki/Ascenseur

*²: Winston Churchill, qui a dit 'never never never give up'

*3: ce n'est qu'en l'éducation que vous vous battez, et ne songez qu'à l'éducation en toute chose que vous faites


	4. Chapitre 3: La bave du crapaud n'atteint

Hello, voici le chapitre 3 avec la rentrée à Hogwarts. Bonne lecture!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Chapitre 3: La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas l'aiglon bagarreur**

* * *

La commission se tint vers une heure du matin, suite à la demande expresse de Virginia, qui justifia cette requête en jouant avec les problèmes éthique et professionnelle que posait la candidature d'Umbridge en qualité d'enseignante – et en stipulant qu'avec le rôle qu'elle comptait endosser dès le mois de septembre, il lui serait impossible de tout gérer à la fois. Les membres de la commission avaient râlé pour la forme: les appeler au cœur de la nuit pour du travail supplémentaire était presque indécent; cependant ils considérèrent le contenu du passe-droit, soucieux de vouloir terminer au plus vite tous ces menus détails à propos de Hogwarts. Autant être honnêtes jusqu'au bout, ils en avaient marre avec toute cette paperasse, ces réunions, ces prises de bec depuis le début de l'été. Enfin, sans contredire le besoin de redresser la barre de l'établissement scolaire, ils estimèrent plus prudent de valider ce qui leur avait été soumis – même s'il avait fallu un interrogatoire musclé avec le principal concerné, ce William Melbourne, pour comprendre à qui ils avaient affaires et à qui ils donneraient l'autorisation d'enseigner à un millier d'élèves*. Or, leur manœuvre ne plut pas à Umbridge qui, bien qu'elle devait accepter la décision prise, avait fait part de son opinion sur la question et dut abdiquer dans cet échec. Néanmoins, et cela ne fut ébruité par ailleurs, elle avait lancé une enquête interne pour mieux cerner ce petit rat du Department of Magical Education. Il aurait semblé qu'elle l'avait mal estimé et mal perçu jusqu'alors. Il devait avoir un sacré répondant, et cela, elle ne tolérait pas. Personne n'osait se mettre au travers de son chemin. La preuve ultime résidait dans le fait que même le Ministre en personne abondait en son sens – sauf, hélas, pour cette fois-ci, car à peine le passe-droit avait-il été adopté unanimement et publié, il avait eu l'air d'approuver. Se sentant trahie jusqu'au fond de la moelle, mais analysant qu'elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle décréta justifier davantage son futur rôle dans cette affaire en argumentant qu'il aurait besoin d'une supervision poussée pour ne pas commettre d'impair. Ceci fut écouté avec attention et toléré. Elle avait ainsi carte blanche sur la manière dont elle procéderait. Son échec fut de ce fait mesuré et elle était impatiente de commencer son travail.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ce que les élèves de Hogwarts n'avaient pas forcément conscience était que pour que la rentrée se déroule au mieux, l'équipe pédagogique se réunissait dans son ensemble une semaine à l'avance; comme cela se faisait dans le monde Muggle. Cette réunion était utile: les professeurs établissaient les emplois du temps de chacun pour chaque niveau, rappelaient les grandes lignes du règlement intérieur et de la charte, que Mr Filch agitait en tous sens, accueillaient les nouveaux membres de ladite équipe – ce qui se produisait chaque année à cause du poste maudit de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Cette année 1995 était particulière, le Ministère ayant décidé de se mêler des affaires de Hogwarts de manière plus directe et plus appuyée. Ainsi, les habitués et Dumbledore ne se contentèrent pas de souhaiter la bienvenue à leur nouveau collègue, ils devaient également composer avec un représentant du Ministère qui supervisera de très près tout ce qui se fera entre ces quatre murs. Au grand dam de la plupart des professeurs, ce même représentant n'était autre que cette horrible grenouille Dolores Umbridge. Pour bien montrer la toute-puissance du Ministère prenant le dessus sur l'éducation, elle avait fait en sorte d'être accompagnée par le nouveau professeur de Défense, signifiant par-là que ce choix avait été le sien, et non plus celui du vénérable Directeur. Cette nouvelle manière de procéder fit grincer des dents, en silence cependant, pour pas mal d'entre eux, notamment les membres de l'Ordre. Tous comprenaient ce que ce tour de force impliquait et cela ne réjouissait personne. Ils ne savaient pas qu'en vérité, Umbridge n'avait pas décidé de tous les tenants et aboutissants. De ce fait, l'ambiance dans la salle des enseignants était plutôt glaciale.

Il semblait apparent que cela n'enchantait pas le nouveau professeur non plus, à voir sa gêne visible et son attitude générale. On aurait eu dit qu'il était étudiant et venait de se faire pincer suite à une bêtise qu'il venait de commettre. En même temps, comme le songea entre autre Minerva McGonagall, il ne pouvait se sentir que de cette façon, vu qu'il avait été l'élève pour la majorité de ses collègues et elle-même il y avait encore douze ans de cela, si sa mémoire était bonne.

Umbridge s'éclaircit la gorge d'un «hum! Hum!» après que Dumbledore ait souhaité la bienvenue à toutes et tous et déclaré la séance ouverte, puis proposé un thé à tout le monde. La petite femme crapaud voulait être la première à s'exprimer, pour marquer le ton, montrer le changement opéré suite à la signature des nouveaux Décrets d'application. Cette dernière avait beaucoup d'ambition et de ténacité qui, exacerbées, la poussaient à tenir à atteindre ses objectifs de manière morale ou non. Un de ces buts était d'écraser Hogwarts, qu'importent les méthodes employées. Elle pensait que pour y parvenir, il lui fallait prendre la place vacante d'enseignant. C'était ce qui avait été prévu; mais un chamboulement de dernière minute avait fait ronger son frein à Umbridge. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle avait de sérieux doutes quant à ce choix soudain, vu l'énergumène en question, cependant elle songeait qu'elle pouvait maintenir un certain contrôle sur ce dernier et avoir de nouvelles pistes de réflexion pour essayer de le pousser par la petite porte – désir qu'elle nourrissait voilà depuis un certain temps. Il avait rendu un grand service et un travail remarquable ces derniers mois concernant les dernières mesures du Ministère à propos de l'éducation, qui prenaient en compte les nouvelles directives qu'elle et d'autres avaient supplantés. Malgré tout, elle devra veiller au grain, le couver le plus possible, en faire un parfait pantin estampillé Ministère de la Magie, acte aussi délicat que de rempoter des Mandragores.

C'est ainsi qu'elle annonça au parterre de professeurs que même si elle avait le regret de ne pas être parmi eux en tant que collègue – elle ne nota pas les proches évanouissements d'horreurs à cette idée de la part de certaines personnes – elle viendrait de manière régulière pour superviser la tenue des cours pour voir s'ils remplissaient les conditions fixées par le Ministère à raison de deux rendez-vous individuels par mois, dans un premier temps. Elle allait chaperonner le petit nouveau, veiller à ce qu'il ne dérape pas, ce qu'elle craignait plus que tout au monde, au vu de son affection visible envers les Muggles. C'était on ne peut plus déplacé face aux mœurs que les Sorciers avaient à l'égard des Sans-Pouvoirs… Tant pis, elle devait s'infléchir, parce que ce naïf de Fudge avait trouvé l'idée excellente. A la différence d'elle, lui avait suivi une formation de professeur, diplôme à l'appui. Il avait des ressources dissimulées et cela l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds, elle qui aimait tant avoir toutes les cartes en mains et trancher par derrière. Il avait semblé à ce moment-là qu'elle s'était mal renseignée. Ce qu'il ne savait pas par contre était que son dossier personnel faisait désormais partie de la liste des personnes à surveiller de près, comme celles qui avaient des liens ancestraux douteux… Grand bien lui fasse le jour où elle trouvera une raison valable pour l'éjecter d'ici et l'envoyer à Azkaban.

Lorsqu'Umbridge décida de lâcher le petit nouveau, elle avait d'autres impératifs qui l'attendaient au Ministère, et que la porte de la salle des professeurs se fut refermée derrière elle, une vague de scintillements passa près du pan de bois. Ceci alerta tout le monde dans la pièce et tous se tournèrent vers Melbourne, dont le regard vissé sur la porte trahissait son geste. Venait-il de lancer un _Silencio_ informulé? Sans conteste. Devant leurs airs graves et surpris, il haussa les épaules et marmonna:

\- Elle a tendance à écouter derrière les portes, expliqua-t-il. Bien, avant que vous vous mépreniez, j'aimerais être clair avec vous, ajouta le jeune homme en sortant de son sac un manuel à la couverture neuve et en le posant sur le bureau face à Dumbledore: le Ministère veut réduire les élèves à de pauvres hères inoffensives. Regardez le nouveau bouquin... Un ramassis de bêtises...

\- Etes-vous bien sûr des agissements du Ministère, William, questionna le Directeur qui feuilletait le livre, ces interrogations utiles pour toutes celles et ceux qui n'avaient pas été mis au courant.

Le jeune homme se retint de soupirer ou bien de lever les yeux au ciel, impossible de déterminer à ce stade, mais tous avaient relevé l'émotion qui avait traversé son visage.

\- J'ai contribué à l'écriture des Décrets, dont la plupart sont déjà appliqués, murmura-t-il.

\- En y ayant contribué, vous faites tout pour saboter votre travail, s'étonna le professeur McGonagall, les lèvres pincées et les orbes perçants, comme elle en avait l'habitude dès que quelque chose la travaillait – et là, les motivations du jeune homme en faisaient partie.

\- Il me semble qu'il me sera aisé de le faire, car je sais de quoi il en retourne, répliqua Melbourne en soutenant son regard. Et avec ce que Mr Dumbledore est en train de lire, je pense qu'il est nécessaire de faire barrage...

Après quelques minutes de silence aussi épais qu'à une veille mortuaire, le Directeur se désintéressa du manuel scolaire et lança un regard circulaire lourd, grave, sans appel.

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais, murmura-t-il enfin, en se massant les yeux après avoir retiré ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes. Et je pense que, pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons qu'avoir une confiance totale envers William pour agir communément.

A peine eut-il lâché ces mots que le Maître de Potions sortit de sa réserve pour se mouvoir et se planter devant Melbourne, son visage proche du sien à quelques centimètres à peine, lui dévorant ainsi son espace vital d'un air menaçant.

\- Je suivrais les directives de Dumbledore, dit-il dans une voix si basse et doucereuse qu'il faillait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre, mais sachez que j'ai des doutes quant à vos motivations réelles... _Melbourne_ _,_ susurra-t-il en exprimant clairement la contradiction et le volte-face soudain de son interlocuteur à propos des textes de loi.

\- La seule chose que vous devez savoir, monsieur, est que mon seul souci, ce qui me fait trimer pratiquement quinze heures par jour depuis des semaines, n'a qu'un but: servir au mieux les intérêts de l'Education Sorcière Britannique, répliqua le jeune homme après une poignée de secondes d'hésitation. Et si vous n'en êtes pas convaincu, eh bien, tant pis. Vous finirez par entendre raison sous peu de toute manière...

Tous deux se dévisageaient sans ciller, pour ne pas laisser l'autre gagner dans ce bras de fer psychologique. Cependant, le plus jeune finit par abdiquer parce qu'il avait conscience à qui il avait affaires et ne souhaitait pas se le mettre à dos dès le départ. Puis, il regarda l'assemblée et s'excusa de partir sur-le-champ, le Ministère ayant encore besoin de ses services. Il n'attendit pas un mot de leur part et quitta la salle des enseignants en prenant soin de ne pas leur montrer à quel point son face-à-face avec le Corbeau avait failli lui faire perdre ses moyens.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le soir du premier septembre, la Cérémonie de Répartition avait pris des tournures dramatiques. Bien que les élèves mourraient de faim, tout le monde attendait avec une certaine frénésie le discours de bienvenue de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier suscita un certain malaise lorsqu'il avoua publiquement que Voldemort était de retour, qu'il fallait plus que jamais se serrer les coudes et cesser ces querelles entre les quatre Maisons. Les mots du Directeur impactèrent les élèves de diverses manières: certains, les descendants de Death Eaters, s'en moquaient ouvertement, d'autres restaient perplexes ou décriaient les dires du vénérable sorcier, ceux qui ne voulaient pas croire au retour en puissance du Mage Noir, et enfin la dernière catégorie qui demeurait silencieuse. Ensuite, une petite femme aux allures de batracien et vêtue d'un ensemble rose s'éclaircit la gorge et interrompit le Directeur. Elle s'était levée et dirigée vers lui, toute en assurance, et minauda que c'était là un bien beau discours avant d'embrayer sur le sien. Son timbre de voix mielleux et les propos qu'elle tint furent sirupeux et flous, au point que son auditoire était sur le point de s'endormir, tant elle avait ce don soporifique qui rivaliserait avec le professeur Binns. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, des applaudissements lui furent adressées à elle aussi, avec quelques secondes de décalage, tous surpris parce qu'il venait de se passer et ne suivant que l'initiative de Dumbledore qui salua la bonne femme et la remercia pour ce laïus instructif. Certains étudiants tentaient d'analyser, comme Hermione qui décrypta pour ses amis Harry et Ron, " _I'll tell you what it means. It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts._ ". Une fois tout ceci éclairci, les garçons en avaient des sueurs froides et le brun avait encore plus la haine à l'encontre du Ministère.

Dumbledore tenta de ramener le calme dans l'assemblée et présenta le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut de nature différente. La plupart des filles – et garçons – réagirent de telle sorte qu'il aura rapidement son fan-club, Hermione comprise même si elle se réservait depuis l'épisode Lockhart… Son vrai test sera une fois qu'elle aura assisté à l'un de ses cours. Là-dessus, la jeune fille était intransigeante. D'autres élèves sourirent, s'ils ne se moquaient pas de manière discrète ou non, de l'âge apparent du professeur qui était jeune. Une poignée ridicule d'étudiants, notamment les fameux fils et filles de…, semblaient ne pas être très réjouis à la perspective de l'avoir comme enseignant. Hermione l'avait noté et le garda pour elle, avant que les plats apparaissent devant eux.

De ce fait, les applaudissements furent assez nourris. Après, quant à savoir s'ils étaient sincères, le principal concerné s'en fichait. Il était terrorisé par tant d'attention. Etre sous le feu des projecteurs d'une telle assemblée n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il avait passé trop de temps enfermé dans son box au Département d'Education… Heureusement pour lui, tout le monde mit cela sur le coup de la timidité.

Enfin, la cérémonie de Répartition débuta, et les propos tenus par le Directeur appuyaient la chanson du Sorting Hat, que tout un chacun jugea avec gravité: l'artefact prenait position par rapport à la situation politique actuelle. Harry, qui n'avait pu jouir des précédentes répartitions hormis celle de sa première année, fut d'autant plus surpris. Néanmoins, après une rapide discussion avec ses pairs de Gryffindor, c'était la première fois que le Hat tenait un discours aussi alarmiste dans ses chants – la première fois depuis une poignée d'années. De son côté, Melbourne avait la sensation de s'être retrouvé basculé dans ses jeunes années, où lui-même était élève. Il se rappelait de ce qui fut chanté lors de sa propre Répartition et de l'ouïr reprendre un tel ton lui donnait matière à réflexion. Ainsi, même un simple chapeau avait conscience de la vraie tournure des choses. Edifiant.

Les premières années avaient d'autres préoccupations que celles politiques, tous saisis d'appréhension quant à la sélection qui débutait sous le regard perçant de McGonagall. Cette dernière nommait les jeunes les uns après les autres, son usuel rouleau de parchemin en main.

\- Gladstone, Charlie, appela-t-elle.

Une gamine se détacha du lot, les mains devant elle tenues nerveusement. Elle faisait tout pour contenir les tremblements qui menaçaient de traverser son corps entier, tant elle était anxieuse. La fille était guère grande, à peine atteignait-elle le mètre cinquante, et menue, mais l'on ne le voyait guère sous les couches de ses vêtements amples et sa robe de sorcier d'occasion. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés à la garçonne et l'aurait fait passer pour tel, si ce n'était que les traits de son visage étaient fins. Ses orbes gris reflétaient l'émotion qui l'habitait. Sa peau pâle, à peine rougie sur les joues, trahissait sa tendance à vivre enfermée. Sa posture voûtée appuyait en ce sens, sans doute avait-elle ce penchant naturel de se recroqueviller sur un fauteuil pour lire. Des lunettes à la monture simple et noire cerclaient ses yeux. Elle s'avança penaude jusqu'au tabouret et s'y assit, tentant d'ignorer qu'un public large l'observait d'un air avide. Elle fut bientôt coupée du monde par l'obscurité du Sorting Hat qui fut posé sur sa tête. La torture ne dura qu'une paire de secondes, car ce dernier voyait clair en elle comme un livre ouvert. Ceci aurait pu la déstabiliser au point de lui faire perdre ses moyens, néanmoins elle parvint à se maîtriser. Il hurla pour l'assemblée un «Ravenclaw!» tonitruant. Charlie quitta ce centre de mire avec un certain soulagement sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, plus nourris à la table des Aiglons. Elle s'installa parmi les membres de sa famille de substitution et se plaça en spectatrice pour la répartition des autres de son âge dans un silence des plus plats, essayant au demeurant de ne pas les fixer de front.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le banquet de début d'année venait de s'achever et Hermione languissait de voir comment les directives du Ministère se traduisaient dans le contenu des cours. Comme à son habitude, elle avait pris de l'avance dans le programme et connaissait le contenu des livres pour pallier au mieux la pratique, ce qui lui faisait un peu défaut en Défense, car elle avait tendance à paniquer un peu. Ces directives semblaient donner la part belle à la théorie, un peu insipide et inutile, surtout en ces temps-ci. La jeune fille restait perplexe et s'inquiétait avec sérieux de la tournure des choses. Les lèvres pincées, elle jouait plus que mangeait sa nourriture, perdue dans ses pensées. Vivement le lendemain pour qu'elle ait des débuts d'éléments de réponses… Cela n'avait pas l'air de trop inquiéter ses amis, à la vue de Ron qui savourait son repas et de Harry qui n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir ou étriper quiconque, c'est selon.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Charlie s'appliquait à ranger ses effets personnels dans l'armoire individuelle à sa disposition, même si elle n'avait qu'une envie: se coucher. Se connaissant, elle aurait eu du mal à s'y mettre si les cours débutaient dès le lendemain. Elle ne souhaitait pas se retrouver dès le premier week-end débordée par ce genre de détails alors qu'elle aurait déjà des devoirs à faire. De plus, c'était un excellent moyen pour elle de s'approprier son nouvel espace personnel, sa nouvelle chambre, sa nouvelle maison. La fille plaçait son lot de chemises sur des cintres séparés, notant qu'elles s'étaient un peu froissées pendant le voyage. Elle espérait qu'aucun de ses professeurs ne lui en tiendrait rigueur. Quoiqu'à bien considérer, le détail qui la taraudait le plus avait été son choix de ne pas faire acheter l'uniforme classique des filles par ses parents. Elle n'avait jamais aimé porté de robes ni de jupes, alors elle avait eu le plaisir de se rendre compte qu'à l'école primaire où elle avait passé sa scolarité, et même en prenant connaissance que cela s'était répandu dans tous les établissements scolaires du Royaume-Uni, elle avait pu porter des pantalons. Ces derniers avaient bien été pratiques pour supporter l'hiver et même pour courir dans les couloirs pour ne pas être en retard en cours. Elle aurait été rouge de honte si elle avait dû faire cela en jupe, toute considération faite; car elle courait beaucoup au final, même si elle détestait cela à la base. Ses craintes quant à la réaction de ses enseignants étaient valables à ses yeux parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment le protocole était suivi et quelle mentalité avaient ces sorciers. Bien qu'elle était Half-Blood, la gamine avait pas mal baigné dans l'univers Muggle, et cela ne l'avait jamais dérangée outre-mesure. Elle en tirait même une certaine fierté.

Ses camarades de chambrée avec qui elle passera le clair de son temps sur les sept années à venir discutaient sans interruption, apprenant à se connaître. A première vue, elles lui semblaient sympathiques, bien qu'elle n'ait toujours pas participé à la conversation qui se déroulait, occupée en silence dans son rangement, seule dans ses pensées. Elle pensait beaucoup, Charlie. Elle pensait plus qu'elle ne parlait, préférant être plongée dans son imaginaire et être en posture d'observatrice. Combien de fois ses anciens professeurs l'avaient-ils rappelée vers la réalité, tant elle semblait la tête dans les nuages? Un nombre incalculable de fois. Pourtant, elle avait toujours suivi ses cours, participé à quelques occasions et avait obtenu des résultats corrects. Elle avait toujours eu besoin de rêvasser pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

Cela lui avait pris pas mal de temps pour transvaser une partie de ses affaires de sa malle à son armoire. Après les vêtements, elle avait rangé ses livres, les manuels scolaires et des cahiers de notes et de croquis en sus des parchemins et plumes. Elle avait ensuite préparé le nécessaire principal pour son sac de cours, ainsi elle n'aurait qu'à revenir ici y glisser les bouquins pour sa première journée quand elle aura eu connaissance de son emploi du temps.

Bientôt, un mouvement dont l'origine se situait dans la salle commune attira l'attention des cinq colocataires, ainsi que tous les autres élèves de première année, et tous descendirent de leurs dortoirs pour voir ce dont il s'agissait. Leur Directeur de Maison les attendait, un air affable sur ses traits, une lueur de bienveillance se lisant dans son regard. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que tous les nouveaux étaient arrivés, il leur souhaita la bienvenue dans la Maison des Ravenclaw. Puis, il leur rappela quelques règles d'usages, en insistant notamment sur la nécessité de consulter leurs aînés s'ils éprouvaient des difficultés dans leurs classes, de parler et de respecter leurs Préfets et de les voir s'ils avaient un problème, ou lui-même s'il était disponible. Il leur communiqua par la même occasion où se situait son bureau, qui n'était pas loin de la Tour de Ravenclaw. Enfin, il accrocha sur le panneau d'affichage les dates des rendez-vous individuels qu'il instaurait à chaque début d'année pour les tous jeunes Aiglons, ces dernières comprises entre le vendredi après-midi à venir jusqu'au dimanche. Il conclut en leur demandant s'ils avaient déjà des questions à lui poser, y répondit avec joie pour celles qui jaillirent à droite et à gauche de la petite assemblée face à lui, avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et de les laisser retourner dans leurs chambres.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Les enseignants n'étaient pas prêts de s'endormir en ce premier soir, les quatre Directeurs de Maison étant partis dans les salles communes discuter avec les premières années avant de revenir dans la salle des professeurs pour une réunion informelle. Ils éprouvaient toutes et tous un certain soulagement que la Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat avait dû repartir sur Londres car ils auraient mal supporté sa présence davantage et n'auraient pu employer un ton plus spontané et sincère à ce qu'ils songeaient si elle avait été avec eux. L'air grave, ils prenaient toute l'ample mesure de ce qu'ils allaient vivre désormais – subir aurait été plus proche de la réalité, car Dumbledore leur avait avoué de but en blanc qu'il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire concernant les dernières mesures prises par le Ministère.

\- Sans vouloir céder à la panique et au jugement hâtif, que vous reste-t-il comme pouvoirs au sein de votre propre école, Albus, interrogea Minerva McGonagall dont les orbes auraient pu trouer le mur en face d'elle, tant son regard perçant dardait des éclairs de colère contenue.

\- Oh, je crois que je les ai encore tous, murmura le vénérable sorcier en lissant sa barbe d'un air absent. En tout cas, c'est ainsi que j'ai saisi le sens des Décrets qui ont été rédigés cet été.

Melbourne hocha de la tête, pour confirmer cela, mais ses orbes trahissaient un non-dit de taille; ce qui n'échappa pas à la perspicacité de ses collègues. La sous-directrice lui demanda ce qu'il avait et qu'il avait intérêt à jouer franc jeu s'il souhaitait vraiment faire barrage au Ministère comme il l'avait dit une semaine en arrière et s'il voulait gagner leur confiance. En quelques instants, il avait été harponné par la dureté et la délicatesse de la situation. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui et s'il avait été face à Turner, il aurait volontiers roulé des yeux et marmonné un chapelet de noms d'oiseaux exotiques.

\- Eh bien, on parle d'Umbridge, finit-il par répondre. Certes, nous nous sommes débrouillés en Educ et Justice pour que les Décrets ne changent pas la vie de Hogwarts de manière trop radicale, mais connaissant la Sous-Secrétaire, je parie que les choses évolueront en son sens. Elle fait preuve d'une force de persuasion, éclaira-t-il face aux regards circonspects de son auditoire improvisé tout en se massant les tempes d'un air distrait, un mal de crâne en sourdine jusque-là commençant à le lancer. Elle en ferait pâlir tout bon Slytherin.

\- Dolores Umbridge était à Slytherin lorsqu'elle était élève ici, rétorqua Dumbledore, pensif.

Cette révélation suscita une réaction spontanée inattendue: le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, d'abord étonné, puis fut pris d'un fou rire qu'il avait grand peine à contenir, les bras croisés sur son torse. Le temps que sa crise passe, le Directeur jugea bon de servir à tout le monde une infusion à la camomille, avant que Melbourne s'excuse platement, presque rouge de honte, en baragouinant sur le fait que cela était sans doute dû aux conséquences de la fatigue accumulée de ces dernières semaines. Le professeur Flitwick lui tapota le bras avec une marque d'affection et d'indulgence, le pardonnant et se permettant même de lui dire que cela lui faisait plaisir de le voir rire de la sorte, parce que cela remontait à loin la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans une telle humeur.

\- J'espère au moins que votre réaction spontanée ne cache pas des préjugés sur les différentes Maisons, se hasarda à prononcer Snape d'une voix basse, se tenant droit comme un i, prêt à défier quiconque oserait salir la réputation de ses Serpents, les orbes brillants.

\- Oh, non, balaya le jeune homme d'un revers de main, le Sorting Hat n'a pas voulu me répartir dans votre Maison parce que cela aurait été dangereux pour moi à l'époque...

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de tous les enseignants qui étaient déjà en poste à cette époque, la répartition de Melbourne ayant été un vif sujet de discussions et de débats parce que l'artefact avait réfléchi pendant de longues minutes. Le Corbeau haussa un sourcil, marquant son étonnement à cette nouvelle inattendue, compartimentant cette information dans un coin de sa tête pour reconsidérer son désormais collègue quand il aurait du temps devant lui.

\- Vous n'auriez pas fait long feu, en effet, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment, méditatif. Et vous ne semblez pas être mû par une ambition quelconque qui aurait pu être satisfaite chez les Serpents, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il étudiait avec attention le professeur de Défenses.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas que Mrs Umbridge qui sera surprise par les talents et facettes cachés de William, éluda Dumbledore, presque amusé alors qu'il sirotait son infusion, en bon spectateur des échanges entre ses employés.

Les propos du Directeur laissèrent songeurs son auditoire. Encore une présomption quasi mystique de la part du vénérable sorcier qui semblait percevoir au-delà de l'immédiat. Ne jamais abattre tous ses atouts d'un coup était l'un des sacerdoces des Serpents et des gens méfiants de nature – froids et calculateurs, ayant l'habitude de nager dans des eaux troubles. Melbourne ne semblait pas en faire partie, son poste au Department of Magical Education n'étant pas en ligne de mire pour ce genre de procédures. Puis, à le regarder en l'état actuel des choses, la tête penchée, les épaules rondes, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras croisés sur son torse comme s'il avait froid, sa longue crinière bouclée indomptable, et paraissant mal à l'aise dans cette pièce, il n'avait rien du profil type des gens qui soupesaient tout, anticipaient, manipulaient, dissimulaient. Là-dessus, Snape était catégorique: il n'aurait vraiment pas fait long feu à Slytherin – surtout dans les années soixante-dix. Qu'il ose cacher certains traits le caractérisant était, toute considération faite, assez classique chez un paquet de monde. Certes, le Corbeau se fondait sur les fréquentations qu'il entretenait et à connaître les Death Eaters et les enseignants qui l'entouraient dans le cas présent, il se déplaçait dans ses propres bans de requins. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à saisir ce que le Directeur sous-entendait par là, car en observant la nouvelle recrue de cette année scolaire, et l'ayant fréquenté à diverses reprises, le Maître de Potions ne se rappelait pas de ce talent particulier. Il avait en mémoire un garçon qui était très expressif, à fleur de peau et mal dans sa tête. Rien à voir avec le côté renfermé et réservé naturel qu'on attendait chez celles et ceux qui avaient tant à taire pour mieux surprendre son entourage.

Suite à cette petite incartade de conversation, tous les enseignants retournèrent à leurs moutons de préoccupations et mirent les pieds dans le plat, échangeant sur le ton donné pour cette année scolaire qui promettait de détoner par sa singularité – même si depuis que Potter était scolarisé ici, chacune des années précédentes avait eu son lot de surprises. A défaut de pouvoir réfléchir sur les actions à venir pour pallier aux difficultés auxquelles ils feront face, ils ne purent que supputer des hypothèses, fondées sur leurs appréhensions. Il était d'un avis commun que le Ministère s'était surtout concentré sur la tenue des cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, les autres matières ayant été épargnées dans les changements opérés. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'air de songer de jouer dans la finesse, et tous s'accordèrent à partager le même avis: tout était bon pour créer des générations de jeunes incapables de se battre si leur survie en dépendait, tout cela à cause d'une position politique aveugle et insensée.

La réunion se termina par le contenu des cours de Défenses. Quid de la position de Melbourne? Lorsque ce dernier affirma qu'il ferait tout sauf suivre bêtement ce qui était prévu par le Ministère, tous louèrent sa prise de conscience mais redoutaient le pire le concernant. Comment allait-il gérer cette insubordination avec cette grenouille mégère qui roderait dans le château de manière régulière? Il semblerait qu'il avait connaissance de ce qu'il osait entreprendre et qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. A croire qu'il asseyait le casse-tête du Sorting Hat à le répartir car il démontrait des traits des quatre Maisons à la fois par ce geste: loyauté envers l'Education en tant qu'institution, ruse pour se targuer de surprendre tout le monde et de faire des choses à la barbe d'autrui qui ne s'en rendait compte qu'une fois le forfait accompli, témérité à se glisser dans une prise de risques qui pourrait le mener tout droit à Azkaban, et intelligence quant à saisir les tenants et aboutissements de la situation au point de jouer avec les subtilités et l'opacité des Décrets. D'ailleurs, au cours de la réunion, il avait brillé par quelques allusions pointues et exhaustives de certaines lois du Code Magique. Shackelbolt avait eu raison lorsqu'il avait avancé en 1989 que le jeune homme connaissait le système sur le bout des doigts. Cela en était presque vertigineux. Néanmoins, Flitwick, son ancien Directeur de Maison raisonna bien vite avant de ne céder à l'étonnement primaire. Melbourne avait su tirer les aspects positifs de la qualité de sa mémoire. Il paraissait tout simplement qu'il n'ait pas perdu en capacités là-dessus. Un filin exploitable à garder sous le coude le cas échéant.

Pour la poignée des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui étaient présents dans cette salle à l'heure actuelle, ils pensaient sans se concerter encore à la possibilité de tenter de le recruter – une seconde fois, la première ayant été infructueuse. S'il s'opposait fermement contre le Ministère sur le plan éducatif, pouvaient-il se permettre de prendre le risque de le faire s'engager politiquement en l'enjoignant à prendre part dans cette guerre des idées? A prendre avec des pincettes et à en discuter ultérieurement. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, Melbourne serait prêt à sauter le pas. Après tout, il avait débuté son rôle de contact quelques jours en arrière. L'inclure dans leurs rangs ne ferait qu'officialiser sa prise de position.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* J.K. Rowling a révélé quelques temps en arrière qu'il y avait à peu près mille élèves à Hogwarts.


	5. Chapitre 4: Premiers pas

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit! Voici le chapitre 4! Bien bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos avis:)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Chapitre 4: Premiers pas**

* * *

Melbourne accueillit avec joie l'obscurité et le silence complet de ses appartements privés, situés au second étage de Hogwarts, accolés à son bureau. Ce dernier était niché en hauteur dans une tour par laquelle on accédait grâce à un escalier en colimaçon. Un peu de sport pour lui rendre visite serait fortement apprécié pour tous ceux qui prônaient la maxime _Mens sana in corpore sano_. En vérité, le jeune homme se demandait si cela ne serait pas plus un obstacle qu'autre chose. A noter au fur et à mesure de l'année scolaire. L'accès à ses appartements se faisait par la porte du fond de son bureau qui donnait sur un autre escalier, lui aussi en colimaçon, en descente, l'espace creux qu'il y avait entre le niveau de la salle de classe et celui du bureau offrant une bonne partie de la superficie de ses appartements. Les lieux, épousant une forme ronde, n'étaient pas larges mais suffisaient pour avoir le nécessaire vital et de quoi insérer quelques bibliothèques personnelles et une cheminée dont la hotte longeait le mur de façade du château. Proche de celle-ci, une fenêtre de plain-pied offrait une vue panoramique sur une portion du parc. Le jeune homme vérifia dans l'immédiat si l'épais rideau tiré sur le côté fonctionnait, peu enclin à se laisser aveugler par la luminosité le lendemain, son mal de crâne le sciant encore avec netteté. La pièce principale était polyvalente: elle lui servirait comme cuisine et salon. Deux fauteuils encerclaient une table basse ronde face à la cheminée. Au centre de la pièce, une table en bois avec quatre chaises séparait la partie salon de la kitchenette toute fonctions. Le reste de l'espace, nota Melbourne, sera vite occupé par son immense collection de livres. A la gauche de la cheminée, donc à la droite de la porte par laquelle il était passé pour pénétrer dans ces lieux, se tenaient la chambre et la salle de bains, coupées par une ouverture du mur et délimitées par un rideau fin. C'était on ne peut plus simplet, or le jeune homme n'avait jamais vécu dans le luxe et n'en aurait jamais eu su quoi faire. Il estima le volume total et fut certain qu'ici était plus grand que son appartement sur Londres.

Il allongea le pas et traversa la pièce centrale en une poignée de foulées ridicule pour atteindre sa chambre. Ses bagages attendaient au pied de son lit. Il remarqua avec soulagement que ce n'était pas un lit à baldaquins, n'ayant eu guère apprécié celui dans lequel il avait dormi lorsqu'il était étudiant. Le seul avantage qu'il en avait tiré avait été les rideaux pour se couper du monde, surtout à partir du moment où il avait maîtrisé le _Silencio_ , premier sortilège qu'il avait pu lancer en informulé. Dans cette pièce aussi se tenait une fenêtre de plain-pied. Il déchargea ses malles de l'essentiel dont il aurait vite besoin, avant de saisir ses boîtes métalliques de thés et d'infusions qu'il expédia dans la kitchenette d'un sortilège et s'y dirigea ensuite pour s'en préparer un, l'infusion à la camomille n'étant pas assez puissante pour le faire dormir. En plus de ses maux de tête, Melbourne souffrait d'insomnie chronique. Cela s'était aggravé depuis l'attentat terroriste qu'avait essuyé le Ministère en 1989. Ses douleurs diverses et variées avaient également leur origine de cet incident. Il avait parfois la sensation qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes furieux l'avait piétiné et, à vingt-neuf ans, il lui arrivait de se déplacer tel une personne d'un âge très mûr. Lors de ces journées, il languissait que le soir soit tombé pour s'allonger et ne plus bouger.

Après que l'infusion fut prête et qu'il ait une tasse fumante en main, il piocha parmi ses livres son exemplaire écorné et annoté «The Complex Art of Making Potions: A Guide for Beginners» plus par élan de nostalgie que réel désir de se replonger dans ses bases, et de se caler à l'un des fauteuils en tailleur, le meuble assez large pour s'installer de la sorte. Rien de tel que de s'adonner à un loisir agréable pour passer une nuit qui sera longue.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune homme crut avoir été marché dessus par un troupeau d'hippogriffes hargneux, tant son corps était courbaturé et raidi par le manque de sommeil. Le seul point positif qu'il en tirait était qu'il n'avait plus mal à la tête, mais il sentait malgré tout que l'état alerte dont il était mû par moments s'était fait la malle. Génial pour sa première journée de cours. Il allait devoir composer dans cet état semi-comateux qu'il avait vécu de manière quasi-constante depuis quelques temps. Il bâilla à s'en démettre la mâchoire, s'étira longuement avant d'oser se lever et se couler un café costaud – boisson de circonstance en de tels cas, avant de sortir de son antre et de s'exposer à la vue de tout l'établissement scolaire dans la Grande Salle.

Sa tête défaite n'échappa pas à ses collègues lorsqu'il s'assit à la table professorale, tandis qu'il ignorait leur attention concentrée sur lui pour ne pas rougir de gêne. Il était accaparé par son thé Earl Grey et des biscottes tartinées de beurre, appréciant néanmoins le vol des hiboux qui lui changeait des notes de service pliées en avion qui circulaient au Ministère. La magie de Hogwarts en ce simple détail le replongeait dans des souvenirs nostalgiques...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chance ou pas, les cinquièmes années avaient cours de Défense dès le premier jour, ce que Hermione releva à peine l'emploi du temps distribué par McGonagall en mains. Parfait, se dit la jeune fille, impatiente de connaître la patte personnelle du jeune homme dans sa manière d'enseigner. Sans trop s'avancer en hypothèses, elle songeait qu'il y aurait sans doute un certain changement, déjà en considérant la valeur didactique du manuel scolaire, ensuite parce que tout le monde avait remarqué que c'était bien leur premier enseignant qui ne portait pas de robe de sorcier! Tous avaient ou avaient eu cet attribut, marque non seulement distincte chez les magiciens, mais aussi faisant office d'illustration de leurs traits de personnalité. McGonagall, par exemple, avait une affection pour l'émeraude ou encore le motif écossais, fière de ses terres situées dans les Highlands. Dumbledore était sans conteste le plus fantasque, entre les robes violettes avec des étoiles argentées brodées dessus et les manteaux rouge-pourpre et aux arabesques dorées. Sprout était davantage protocolaire et revêtait des tenues pratiques pour la matière qu'elle professait. Snape avait ce don d'avoir toujours l'air prêt pour un enterrement, tout en noir, sa longue robe qui frôlait le sol et complétait à merveille ses tenues dignes de l'ère Victorienne. Lorsque ses sur-robes voletaient derrière lui pendant qu'il marchait, faisant claquer avec un délice machiavélique les talons de ses bottes sur le sol dallé des salles dans ses cachots, on aurait eu dit une chauve-souris.

Et là, l'absence criante de robe de la part de Melbourne laissait perplexe ou dérangeait, c'était selon. Le professeur de Défenses était habillé à la manière d'un Muggle, et semblait l'assumer pleinement, n'ayant pas l'air de faire tache dans cette assemblée de mages et de sorcières. Hermione se demandait ce qui aurait pu le pousser à faire ce choix, assez risqué cependant. Plus que jamais, les tensions à propos de la pureté de sang et la fierté d'être sorcier alimentaient la discorde, même entre les murs de l'établissement scolaire. Nul doute que la plupart des étudiants qui tenaient à ces valeurs désuètes et racistes le prenaient très mal et avaient un capital sympathie à l'égard de leur nouvel enseignant aussi haut que le ras des pâquerettes. Néanmoins, elle avait également remarqué que Dolores Umbridge ne portait pas de robe de sorcier la veille au soir. La Sous-Secrétaire était parée d'un tailleur de bureaucrate rose. La jeune fille s'interrogea sur le détail suivant: étaient-ils libres au Ministère de porter ou non une robe? Après quelques instants de réflexion vaine, car elle n'avait aucun élément tangible pour la nourrir, elle termina son petit-déjeuner, revint sur ses préoccupations premières et quitta la Grande Salle avec Harry et Ron pour aller en cours.

Chacun s'occupa à rassembler ses affaires au moment du déjeuner. Hermione avait son sac chargé de tous ses livres et rouleaux de parchemins, ce qui fit qu'elle avait celui de Défense en mains et elle se dirigea vers la salle, le poids de son matériel scolaire la ralentissant quelque peu. L'adolescente était de ceux qui avaient l'emploi du temps le plus chargé, contenant les matières qui exigeaient des livres de volume conséquent et des tonnes de fournitures, ne serait-ce que le Syllabaire pour ses cours de Runes Avancées.

Personne ne les attendait devant la porte, ce que certains professeurs tenaient à faire, ce simple geste étant de l'ordre du rituel de début d'heure et, pour la plupart, développant un capital sympathie, comme avait pu le faire Lupin par exemple – bien que Snape dénotait en exception. Si le Maître de Potions le faisait parfois, quand il n'était pas saisi par son sens aigu de l'art dramatique par des entrées fracassantes qui faisaient sursauter même le plus solide de ses élèves, c'était seulement pour les terroriser encore plus par ses regards réprobateurs ou accusateurs.

La raison de cette absence là leur fut vite donnée lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle. Leur nouvel enseignant leur tournait le dos. Il était assis sur le bureau, jambes croisées et avait toute son attention dirigée vers le tableau noir, gribouillé par des schémas et notes brouillonnes. Hermione déduisit qu'il avait tout écrit à la main, à la vue de ses mains et les jambes de son jeans noir blanchies. Tandis que ses camarades et elle-même se plaçaient et sortaient leurs livres, rouleaux de parchemin, plume et baguette, elle prit le temps de l'observer car il ne bougeait toujours pas. De dos, il avait l'air d'un metalleux ou d'un gothique Muggle. Sa longue robe de sorcier avait été supplantée par un long manteau noir. Là-dessus, il pouvait rivaliser avec le Corbeau, Snape, lui aussi prisant des atours noirs qui lui conféraient un air de chauve-souris des cachots. Sa longue chevelure de jais bouclée était lâchée en une cascade qui chutait sur ses épaules et tombait entre ses omoplates. Sa posture de réflexion n'avait pas changé d'un iota. En plus de son jeans noir, la jeune fille avait noté qu'il portait une chemise épaisse grise et un pendentif en argent mais dont elle n'avait pas encore deviné la forme exacte. Etait-ce la mode du noir cette année, pensaient Lavender et Parvati, en spectatrices circonspectes, leur sens aigu de la mode malmené par l'accoutrement de leur enseignant. Elles n'en demeuraient pas moins indulgentes, charmées par son aura, bien que la fatigue emmagasinée par le jeune homme les calmait quelque peu dans leur élan.

Après de longues secondes d'un silence gênant, vaguement interrompu par des murmures de conversations chez Malfoy et de ses comparses de Slytherin, par intermittences, Hermione prit sur elle et se racla la gorge avant de prononcer un timide «monsieur? Excusez-moi… Monsieur?». Ce simple murmure sembla suffisant parce qu'il fit soudain un volte-face, ce qui suscita un sursaut de surprise général. Lui aussi avait donc cette capacité à faire peur à ses élèves. Il cligna des yeux un moment, se frotta les sinus en marmonnant des excuses à peine audibles. Puis, il se leva et marcha un peu pour débloquer la circulation sanguine de ses longues jambes. Une fois debout, les élèves se rendirent compte ô combien il était grand. Il devait dépasser même les plus hauts professeurs, tels que Dumbledore. Ensuite, il jeta un œil à l'assemblée face à lui, chacun nerveux sur ses pieds, dans l'expectative que le cours débute enfin, et vers le tableau pour s'excuser une nouvelle fois, ce coup-ci concernant le charabia qu'il avait écrit. Il agita sa baguette et le tableau redevint noir.

\- Hum, bonjour à toutes et tous, sa voix était forte et claire, grave et avec une touche de bienveillance. Veuillez m'excuser encore pour ce vent que je viens de vous mettre… Une fois que je réfléchis, impossible de m'en arracher tant qu'on ne me secoue pas, ajouta-t-il en tirant une paire de feuillets d'une des poches de sa veste. J'ai demandé à mes collègues un trombinoscope de la classe. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas si dans un premier temps je massacre vos noms et mélange ceux-ci avec vos visages. Je suis capable de vous citer par coeur les derniers Bills de l'Education, mais pour retenir les noms, c'est plus délicat, dit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Ces propos suscitèrent de la sympathie pour la majorité des élèves, son côté humain et humble marquant des points; sauf pour les têtes dures de Malfoy et ses sbires qui ne purent se retenir de ricaner. Le professeur sembla le remarquer car il embraya sur cette réaction pour poursuivre:

\- Je vois que j'en fais rire certains, et je suis désolé de ne pas être parfait, n'est-ce pas, Mr Malfoy? Navré de ne pas atteindre cet idéal que vous semblez quérir du bout de votre suffisance… Malheureusement, je n'ai pas cette prétention là et ne souhaite pas recourir par des alliances dangereuses pour compenser, comme votre père a pu faire par le passé.

Cette remarque fut appréciée à sa juste valeur pour toutes les personnes qui n'aimaient pas Malfoy, notamment Harry et Ron qui ne purent se retenir de rire. Cependant, ils ne s'attendaient pas à se faire reprendre par l'enseignant, qui était resté sérieux et prononça d'un ton froid:

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en riez, les autres, parce qu'il n'y a rien de comique face à de tels agissements. Continuez ainsi et le monde ne cessera d'être divisé. Je note que les mots du Directeur et du Sorting Hat n'ont pas été assimilés et médités à leur juste valeur dans la dizaine d'heures que la nuit vous a offert, et c'est triste pour vous que de rester dans ces prérogatives. Ici, il n'y a pas de distinctions, en tout cas, je ne le souhaite pas. Donc, vos conflits de bac à sable, les divergences entre Maisons, les alliances pour tel ou tel camp doivent rester au placard. Je ne veux pas de cela dans ce cours. Me suis-je fait comprendre?

Un silence, pour le moins illustrateur de flou, lui suffit comme réponse. Il hocha la tête, rangea son trombinoscope dans sa poche une fois qu'il eut fait l'appel («Patil, Parvati? J'ai eu votre sœur Padma ce matin.»), sans avoir marqué un quelconque temps sur le nom de Potter, ce dernier le remerciant intérieurement, agacé de l'importance qu'on lui donnait, et passa au second feuillet.

\- Bien. Allons droit au but, parce que nous n'avons que quelques mois devant nous pour vous préparer aux OWL, ici Hermione eut les yeux brillants. Je ne vais pas vous casser les oreilles avec le fait que cette année est primordiale blablabla, sachant que mes collègues vont le faire également, et croyez-moi: ils mettent le paquet pour vous faire comprendre que c'est une année charnière. De toute façon, vous vous en rendrez compte par vous-même. Donc, j'ai demandé au Directeur de me faire parvenir ce que vous avez étudié ces quatre dernières années, au vu de ce changement annuel de professeurs. En soit, c'est très déstabilisant pour vous. Bon, je m'adapterai à cela et tenterai de combler les trous manquants potentiels pour que vous ayez toutes les cartes en main pour réussir en juin.

Il rangea ce feuillet aussi, puis se ravisa. D'un geste de baguette, il colla les deux feuillets derrière lui, à côté du tableau. Puis, il s'avança vers le rang de devant, où se trouvaient Harry, Hermione et Ron, pour saisir un des manuels. Il le montra à tous avec lenteur, comme s'il s'agissait d'un texte sacré.

\- Cette chose a été revue et corrigée par le Ministère. Comme vous l'avez entendu hier, et j'explique à nouveau parce que vous n'avez pas eu l'air d'avoir tout saisi, nous nous sommes mêlés de choses qui ne nous concernent pas vraiment. Certes, qu'on donne les grandes lignes à Hogwarts, c'est une chose; mais qu'on dise carrément quoi faire dans ces salles de cours, ça en est une autre. Selon Umbridge, je ne devrais vous assommer que de théorie barbante et vous couper toute potentialité à savoir vous battre vraiment alors que le monde devient carrément glauque, là, dehors, dit-il en pointant du pouce l'ouest, car les fenêtres donnaient sur le parc.

Il feuilleta d'un air distrait le manuel, son visage parcouru de grimaces aussi indescriptibles les unes que les autres, comme s'il jugeait un travail qui méritait un Troll, puis il fit une chose assez étonnante: il jeta le bouquin à la poubelle qui se trouvait aux pieds de son bureau en marmonnant un «c'est inutile, sérieux, ce truc».

Hermione pâlit. Elle qui avait un profond respect pour la science et le savoir se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise, d'autant, qu'en somme, ses propos venaient de signifier qu'elle avait perdu un temps fou à apprendre le contenu de ce livre. Ceci lui fit mal, bien qu'elle tentait de se raisonner en parallèle: ce n'était qu'un livre, d'autant quelque chose qui avait été révisé par le Ministère et cette bonne femme…

Enfin, le professeur revint vers eux, droit comme un i et leur sourit.

\- En bref, bienvenue en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les jeunes. Vous pouvez vous asseoir, ranger vos manuels et me citer de tête tous les sorts et contre-sorts dont vous vous rappelez de manière individuelle sur un parchemin. Je vous laisse cinq minutes. Après, nous ferons une mise en commun. Nous les repasserons en revue la fois suivante, en pratique pour vous dérouiller. Allez, go.

A ces derniers mots, un bruit général généré par des dizaines de chaises en mouvement suivi d'un grattage plus ou moins intensif s'ensuivirent.

La dernière heure de cours se passa comme sous la forme d'un débat informel, où les réponses de chacun permirent de compléter les manques de tout le monde; Melbourne leur ayant indiqué de diviser leur feuillet en un tableau à deux colonnes: la première pour ce dont ils se souvenaient et la seconde pour les informations complémentaires.

Les élèves avaient liberté de parole, l'enseignant n'étant là que pour recadrer dans le besoin. Par moments, il les faisait réfléchir davantage, notamment en demandant à l'un qui citait un sort de lui fournir le contre-sort et à un autre de lui sortir la formule et le mouvement de baguette qui accompagnait les mots.

Vers la fin, il leur demanda de cesser leur conversation générale. Tous se turent presque de manière instantanée et l'écoutèrent avec attention. Il leur donna les devoirs à faire pour la semaine à suivre «classer les sorts et contre-sorts par paires, les graduer par niveau de difficulté, et choisir deux paires pour s'entraîner en pratique (allez en salle deux-cent huit samedi toute la journée, j'ai calé une permanence pour vous)». Enfin, il demanda à Harry de produire son Patronus, car «tout le monde ne parvenait pas encore à en produire un de solide qui tienne la route face à des Dementors». Ce dernier, gêné, hésita avant de se concentrer et lancer le sort. Un magnifique cerf fantomatique de couleur bleu argenté sortit du bout de sa baguette et galopa parmi ses camarades, pour la plupart enchantés par cette vision. Melbourne sourit à cela, content, et marmonna un _Finite Incantatem_ pour faire disparaître l'animal. Le jeune homme, dont la curiosité le titillait depuis août, avait souhaité voir ce prodige le plus tôt possible, et cela allait lui servir pour ce qu'il comptait dire.

-Il est difficile, même pour des adultes accomplis, de produire un Patronus de cet acabit, notamment quand on ne parvient pas à puiser en nous ce dont on a besoin face aux Dementors. Tout le monde n'a pas forcément assez de joie en lui ou elle pour cela, d'où des ratés et des accidents passés dont on préfère ne pas avoir connaissance…

A ces mots, il lança son incantation et un immense loup, majestueux, apparut, et sembla observer tous les étudiants présents dans la salle, avant de tourner en rond et se coller à son maître. Ce dernier le cajola un peu avant de le faire disparaître également.

\- Mon devoir peut vous sembler bête au premier abord; mais soyons francs: dans l'instant où vous faites face à un danger immédiat, vous aurez davantage tendance à vous réfugier vers des sortilèges aisés, avec lesquels vous êtes plus familiers et à l'aise. Sauf que jeter un Bat-Bogey Hex à la tête du Mage Noir ne le distraira que quelques nanosecondes. Nous recouperons toutes ces informations ensemble pour que je vous permette de maîtriser au mieux les sortilèges complexes et difficiles pour qu'ils deviennent une seconde nature. Ainsi, vous aurez un panel étendu de possibilités instinctives, malgré la peur, pour vous défendre. Vous pouvez y aller, acheva-t-il tandis que la cloche sonnait.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A peine furent-ils tous sortis de la salle que les cinquièmes années délièrent leur langue et partagèrent leurs impressions quant au cours et au professeur. Hermione était toujours mortifiée de la manière dont son livre avait été traité – c'était le sien qui avait fini son existence dans la poubelle; cependant, elle reconnut les qualités de la leçon par ailleurs. Si le Ministère avait souhaité les abrutir de choses inutiles pour les rendre doux comme des agneaux face à la menace planante de Voldemort, c'était raté avec ce Melbourne comme prof. Ceci la rassurait. Ce sentiment semblait être partagé par d'autres, à l'écoute du murmure général, tandis que toutes et tous se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour dîner.

Loin s'en fallait de comprendre qu'en vérité, le jeune homme jouait sur un fil de funambule aux yeux de l'adolescente.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Melbourne était retourné dans la partie privée de son bureau. Cela lui convenait parce qu'il ne se voyait pas vagabonder dans les couloirs comme un pauvre diable. Non pas qu'il fut fainéant ou peu sportif, même si c'était vrai au fond, mais son insomnie dévorait pas mal de son énergie. Une seule journée de cours le mettait sur les rotules. Il avait hâte de se plonger dans le noir, son mal de crâne s'étant réveillé à passer la journée dans le bruit et la lumière, et de dormir – du moins, essayer. Fermer les yeux et se laisser plonger dans les délices du sommeil.

Il se prépara un thé Marocain lorsqu'il rejoignit ses appartements, un placard en bois de sa kitchenette dédié à sa collection d'infusions, de thés, de maté et rooibos. Quel plaisir d'avoir cela, en plus de tous les livres en sa possession. L'espace d'un instant, il jeta un œil circulaire à ses pièces à vivre, guère séparées les unes des autres, à l'exception de l'espace privé salle de bains-toilettes-chambre, et réalisa soudain que son existence n'avait rien de très attractif. Il vivait chichement, rien de particulier ne le passionnant, tant il était dévoué corps et âme à son travail au Ministère. Sa vie de solitaire à moitié reclus lui convenait parfaitement, or feux ses parents auraient été accablés par cette vision de ce dernier. _Boarf_ , se dit-il, _du moment que j'arrive à survivre d'un jour sur l'autre, je n'ai rien de plus à désirer_ …

Les étagères étaient désormais pleines de ses livres. Comme il n'était pas prévu qu'il rentre chez lui de sitôt, il avait pris soin d'amener sa bibliothèque personnelle de Londres en Ecosse. Toutes les malles qui avaient fait le cheminement d'un endroit à l'autre étaient dignes d'un déménagement de Sorcier Pure-Blood parti en vacances dans un Manoir, résidence secondaire, en rase campagne. Melbourne n'était ni un Pure-Blood, ni riche. Il était tout simplement ce qu'on nomme un «bookaholic», un accro de lecture.

Une fois le thé prêt, l'homme se cala dans un des fauteuils, étendit ses longues jambes contre l'âtre, le plaid sur lui, et saisit un bouquin qui était posé sur un petit meuble en rond, tenu par un trépied. La soirée passa ainsi, dans un calme le plus plat, réparateur pour le jeune professeur qui venait de subir le bruit d'une journée classique dans le sein de ce grand établissement scolaire.

La fin de sa soirée se conclut par un coup de stress: dans deux semaines, il devra faire face à Umbridge pour lui faire part de sa pédagogie en œuvre – pédagogie qui ne suivait pas les directives du Ministère… Le thé à la menthe joua le Gunpowder plot* dans son estomac.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Charlie se rendit compte de manière un peu brutale que la fierté qu'elle tirait de son ascendance pouvait être ravalée en l'espace d'une semaine. La Ravenclaw avait cerné, du haut de ses onze ans, l'importance accordée au statut de sang dans la communauté sorcière et dut se rendre à l'évidence que ses parents ne lui en avaient vraiment fait cas pour la protéger. Cet état des faits considéré, elle se sentait vexée d'être enveloppée dans un cocon pour la préserver comme si elle avait été de constitution fragile.

En même temps, l'on ne devrait pas jeter des enfants dans l'âpreté de la vie de cette façon, même si les nobles familles estampillées Pure-Blood ne se gênaient pas de le faire. Par souci de vouloir demeurer invisible aux yeux de tous, la fillette avait tôt pris la mesure radicale de tout faire pour ne pas se faire remarquer. A moins qu'un enseignant l'interrogeait directement, elle ne prenait jamais la parole en classe et passait le reste de son temps dans une solitude choisie et tenace. Et rien de mieux que de consacrer ses heures de liberté en salle d'études ou en bibliothèque, deux activités qui signifiaient qu'elle était toute attentive à ses devoirs et que la déranger serait une mauvaise idée. Malheureusement pour un camarade de Gryffindor qui avait osé rompre ce silence une fois dans la semaine pour lui poser une question banale, elle avait frappé fort en lui lançant un sort de _Bat-Bogey Hex_ rondement exécuté et appris en avance sur le programme. Le pauvre garçon avait dû passer quelques temps terribles en infirmerie, secoué par cette agression, et Charlie s'était vue écoper d'une retenue par le professeur Snape qui surveillait la salle à ce moment-là, sans compter les cinq points qu'elle avait fait perdre à sa Maison. Nul doute que Flitwick lui passera un savon, car ce dernier lui avait fait transmettre un mot dans lequel il avait rédigé un jour et une heure pour un entretien individuel.

Le vendredi à dix-sept heures, la Ravenclaw se présenta devant une des portes des cachots, terrorisée à l'idée de se faire cuisiner par Snape. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée pour qu'elle sorte de ses gonds de cette manière et agisse sans réfléchir aux conséquences? Si ses parents en avaient eu vent, ils seraient déçus, ne l'ayant pas éduquée de la sorte. Rassemblant le peu de courage à disposition, à croire qu'il était resté collé à la Salle Commune, elle toqua contre le pan en bois. A peine eut-elle fait ce geste que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le Corbeau se tenait par l'embrasure, les lèvres pincées en un sourire mauvais, les orbes brillants d'une menace contenue, droit et fier comme à son habitude.

\- Je vois qu'en dépit de votre tempérament impétueux, vous savez être ponctuelle, miss Gladstone, susurra-t-il avant de la laisser entrer dans la salle.

Muette comme une carpe, elle se contenta de cligner des yeux et de le suivre docilement. Cette salle ressemblait à celle où elle avait ses cours de Potions en tous points et elle se demanda quelques secondes en quoi consisterait sa retenue, ne voyant pas une rangée de chaudrons sales bons à être récurés. Etrange. Il était monnaie courante que c'était la punition favorite du Maître de Potions. Tous ses camarades des années supérieures le lui avaient assuré lorsqu'elle leur avait demandé ce qui l'attendrait, tant elle avait eu peur. Elle attendit, un peu gauche, son sac de cours posé à ses pieds, les mains serrées de nervosité devant elle. Elle ne savait donc pas à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée.

\- Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous, cingla Snape. Installez-vous à une paillasse, ordonna-t-il.

\- Oui, m'sieur, murmura la fillette, à moitié apeurée, en s'exécutant sur-le-champ.

Bientôt, un chaudron était sur le feu, prêt à l'emploi.

\- Comme vous semblez avoir un penchant pour la chauve-souris, vous me préparerez un stock d'ailes de chauve-souris **,** murmura l'enseignant. Je les veux prêtes à l'emploi pour les cours à venir et si d'aventure elles ne seraient pas correctes, je ne vous lâcherais pas tant que je n'estimerais pas le résultat satisfaisant.

Quelle ironie. Il y avait une quantité certaine de chauve-souris et de bocaux sur la paillasse, songea Charlie, qui garda la bouche close et débutait sa préparation sous le regard perçant de la chauve-souris des cachots.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Melbourne posa sur la table basse de son salon un bout de parchemin et se carra dans son fauteuil en soupirant, les yeux clos. Il était loin d'être surpris, mais il n'avait pas pensé jusqu'alors que Dumbledore pouvait se montrer têtu lorsqu'il désirait quelque chose. Il semblait que l'enjoindre à s'enrôler dans l'Ordre du Phénix en faisait partie.

Il n'avait cependant pas connaissance de la réunion qui avait eu lieu précédemment durant laquelle le vénérable sorcier avait travaillé au corps tous ses membres pour qu'ils acceptent qu'il soit recruté. Selon le Directeur, il était dangereux de faire cavalier seul, et avoir un électron libre dans l'échiquier pourrait leur nuire un jour ou l'autre. Cependant, quelque uns avaient émis une certaine réserve, Shackelbolt en tête, parce qu'ils décrivaient le garçon comme étant un loup solitaire; ce qui avait presque fait rire jaune Lupin, qui dut leur assurer qu'un loup ne pouvait vivre longtemps en choisissant cette existence-là. Au delà de la métaphore employée par le Loup-Garou, tous finirent par donner leur aval.

Le jeune homme trouvait honorable cette demande, signe qu'ils lui faisaient assez confiance, et songeaient que ses compétences étaient avérées pour qu'ils repartent à l'assaut malgré un premier refus datant d'il y a un peu plus de six ans. Il resserra son plaid sur ses épaules, la fatigue le rendant particulièrement frileux et était enclin à piquer une petite sieste, s'il parvenait à se détendre pour se laisser aller à cela. Il décida alors à se lancer dans une phase de méditation pour y parvenir. Par moments, il lui manquait le remue-ménage du Department of Magical Education et les blagues de Turner. Il avait la sensation que son existence était moins complexe à cette période-là. Néanmoins, il avait pris cette décision et tenait à l'assumer jusqu'au bout, même s'il fallait pour cela trahir un paquet de monde et se méfier encore plus de sa propre ombre.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Les premières années étaient les élèves les plus délicats à prendre en charge, même si en parallèle, il était pédagogiquement intéressant de leur fournir les outils nécessaires pour entrer dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Ils étaient assez impressionnables et innocents. Il leur était donc assez difficile de concevoir que ce que Melbourne entreprenait avec toute l'école était un acte tout autant d'intérêt éducatif que politique. Cependant, il n'y avait pas que cet aspect qui les laissaient assez mutiques et réservés dans ses classes. Le jeune homme dégageait une aura qui les paralysaient plus ou moins, bien que cela était moins ardu à supporter que la sévérité du Maître de Potions, sans conteste l'enseignant le plus terrifiant de tout Hogwarts – et pourtant, le corps enseignant avait de sacrés énergumènes dans son équipe. De plus, il leur était incroyable qu'un professeur leur donne une liberté de parole pendant son cours. Ils n'étaient guère habitués à cela et craignaient plus que tout de se permettre de se tromper, alors que les Britanniques étaient globalement peu inhibés concernant la notion de l'erreur.

Melbourne devait ménager beaucoup de son temps à tenter de les rassurer tout en leur inculquant ce qui était matière à être enseigné; les élèves ayant fini par assimiler le fait que si leur maître de Défenses ne suivait pas le programme officiel était signe que les rumeurs sur un retour du Mage Noir était pris au sérieux et qu'il leur fallait s'y préparer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Cela les effrayait pas mal parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient grand chose s'ils étaient face à une menace sérieuse du haut de leur ridicule apprentissage et ils n'osaient pas trop en discuter entre eux, la plupart étant baignés dans des familles qui rejetaient cette théorie dangereuse transmise par leur Directeur.

Lors du dernier cours Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff avant la visite d'Umbridge, le jeune homme décida de procéder différemment. Il demanda aux premières années à s'asseoir et de sortir leur livre. Etonnés, ils obéirent néanmoins, ne saisissant pas de suite quel serait son angle d'attaque.

\- Bien, lisez l'introduction, les invita Melbourne d'un ton neutre, adossé contre le bureau, les bras croisés.

Une fois de plus, les élèves obtempérèrent et un silence complet s'instaura l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes, le temps que chacun vienne à bout d'un discours pour le moins sirupeux et flou, au langage prudent et pur produit de la langue de bois du Ministère. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que tous aient fini, Melbourne les questionna:

\- Avez-vous compris quelque chose?

\- Heu... Non, pas vraiment, marmonna un Hufflepuff, embarrassé, comme une bonne partie de la classe qui était gênée de regarder leur professeur, vaincue par cet exercice qui semblait pourtant à portée de main.

\- Monsieur, appela Charlie, la main levée, est-ce seulement une introduction qui stipule que ce livre recouvre de la théorie solide et que nous pourrons nous en tenir à celle-ci, car nous n'avons pas besoin de plus?

Le jeune homme dévisagea la gamine, ce qui la fit presque rougir sur-le-champ et détourner ses yeux. Il haussa les épaules et saisit son propre exemplaire pour l'ouvrir à la bonne page.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez familiers avec le langage ministériel... Si je le comprends, c'est parce que j'y travaille depuis quelques années... Néanmoins, je suis agréablement surpris que Miss Gladstone en ait saisi une partie...

\- Je... J'ai eu lu des textes de lois britanniques, monsieur, murmura la fillette, le rouge aux joues.

L'enseignant n'eut pas l'air de trouver cela incroyable, car il rebondit sur les propos de la Ravenclaw pour éclairer les autres, pour au final leur tenir le discours suivant: en rien le programme officiel ne les préparait ni pour la vraie vie, ni pour leurs examens et les OWL et NEWT. De toute façon, un tel cours ne pouvait se contenter d'un volet théorique. C'était comme faire cela en Métamorphose ou en Potions. Cela n'avait aucun sens si un temps conséquent consacré à la pratique ne leur était pas proposé. Melbourne ne voulait pas rentrer dans des spéculations politiques avec ses élèves, encore plus des enfants de onze ans, alors il se restreignit aux justifications purement pédagogiques, qui semblèrent leur suffire pour le moment. Enfin, le déroulé normal du cours reprit.

Le jeune homme se gardait de leur communiquer qu'il faisait un double travail entre la conception des leçons qu'il leur dispensait et la préparation de ceux qu'il présenterait comme réels pour Dolores Umbridge. Soit, il était assez rapide de concevoir ces derniers, car il suffisait d'écrire sur la feuille de route que telle ou telle classe avait lu tel chapitre à telle date. N'importe qui pouvait le faire sans problème. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir glané des compétences en didactique d'enseignement pour s'atteler à ce genre de feuilles de route. Il n'était guère surprenant que la grenouille avait songé à candidater pour le poste de Défense au vu des réelles compétences employées en suivant le programme imposé...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

*Tentative de soulèvement contre le gouvernement de Westminster pendant que le roi et les deux chambres étaient réunis au Parlement un certain 5 novembre 1605. Stratagème rejoué dans Sherlock Holmes de Guy Ritchie.


	6. Chapitre 5: L'oeil d'Umbridge

UMBRIDGE is on the plane – hum, hum! Bonne lecture:)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Chapitre 5: L'œil d'Umbridge**

* * *

L'ambiance à Hogwarts avait changé. Certes, les enseignants tentaient au maximum de garder une certaine maîtrise de la situation, quitte à être sur des sièges éjectables vis-à-vis du Ministère; mais pour rien au monde ils ne laisseraient tous ces jeunes entre les griffes de personnes qui se liguaient de manière plus ou moins implicite avec le Mage Noir. Cette désobéissance tacite prenait forme d'une résistance silencieuse. Plus que jamais, les professeurs s'épaulaient, échangeaient entre eux, se réunissaient de manière informelle de plus en plus fréquemment pour se tenir au courant les uns les autres durant l'avancée du trimestre; en dehors des réunions lancées par la représentante officielle, Dolores Umbridge. De plus, par devoir envers leur corps de métier, les adultes trouvaient normal et logique de montrer l'exemple auprès des jeunes en tentant de faire tomber les barrières et différends entre les quatre Maisons. Soit, tout le monde ne s'y impliquait pas à cent pour cent, comme Trelawney qui restait sur son nuage de descendante de voyante, Snape qui se méfiait même de sa propre ombre et ne semblait pas enclin à s'impliquer en quoi que ce soit, et Melbourne parce qu'il n'osait pas faire partie de cette résistance-là car il sortait du Ministère lui-même et ne se sentait donc pas légitime, malgré le fait qu'il soit en première ligne dans cette opposition. Il craignait de se faire rejeter par ses pairs à cause de cela. La distance qu'il avait observée entre ses nouveaux collègues et lui-même abondait en ce sens.

Malgré tout, l'ambiance avait pris une tournure différente par rapport aux années précédentes. Même si l'impact du Ministère avait pu être réduit grâce à la présence de Melbourne, l'on sentait planer leur menace et le danger de ces derniers entre les quatre murs de l'établissement scolaire. Après tout, Umbridge leur rendait visite deux fois par mois, avec tout un protocole qui frôlait le flicage, en assumant son rôle de High Inquisitor. Il fallait lui montrer patte blanche, notamment par le biais d'un rapport détaillé de chaque cours: déroulé des séances, devoirs avec écrits des jeunes à l'appui, objectifs des cours à venir, et cetera. Autant dire que les professeurs avaient un double travail à fournir, entre les vrais cours qu'ils dispensaient et les faux qu'ils présentaient à la femme crapaud – au cas où un aspect traité en classe serait jugé comme contraire à la politique actuelle.

Lorsque la grenouille était arrivée avec ce Décret numéro vingt-trois la nommant High Inquisitor, Melbourne avait cru encore une fois mourir sottement parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de boire son thé à ce moment-là. Après que la Ministérielle avait quitté la salle des professeurs, tous ceux présents avaient aussitôt dardé leurs regards circonspects sur le jeune homme, dans l'attente qu'il éclaire leur lanterne. Le jeune homme avait dû leur avouer que ce Décret était dans les préparatifs à la fin du mois d'août, se rendant soudain compte que son honnêteté n'avait pas été exhaustive au moment opportun – ce que quelque uns prirent mal et le lui firent savoir.

C'est ainsi que pour ne pas se faire avoir comme des bleus lorsqu'ils seraient inspectés et interviewés par Umbridge, Snape avait dû lancer un cours accéléré d'Occlumencie à tous ses collègues pour qu'ils ne se trahissent pas auprès de la représentante du Ministère – tant que le Sérum de Vérité ne serait pas employé… Même si cette pratique était illégale, ils avaient conscience que le Premier Ministre lui-même écrirait une dérogation pour faire plaisir à cette satanée femme le cas échéant.

C'est parmi une de ces séances libres que l'ensemble des enseignants sut que Melbourne avait acquis les compétences nécessaires auparavant. Ce champ de la magie assez obscur n'était guère répandu et encore moins maîtrisé par une masse de population. C'était simple: dans l'entourage immédiat, seuls Dumbledore et Snape possédaient ces facultés-là. Lorsque le Maître des Potions se rendit compte que le petit nouveau se débrouillait fort bien, un long silence circonspect s'en était suivi. Dumbledore avait eu raison, une fois de plus, une fois de trop aux yeux du Death Eater, aigre.

Les lèvres retroussées, le front plissé, le regard méfiant, Snape s'était avancé vers Melbourne d'un air menaçant, sa baguette enserrée dans son poing tel un oiseau de proie. Sa 'victime' n'avait pas cillé, dans l'attente placide de ce qu'il lui réservait. Cependant, même s'il était stoïque, Melbourne était terrorisé de peur. Il n'aimait pas être pris à partie de cette manière, son sentiment d'illégitimité pesant dans chacun de ses neurones.

\- D'où avez-vous appris les usages complexes de l'Occlumencie, interrogea le Corbeau dans un souffle, à peine audible pour tous les autres professeurs, à seulement quelques centimètres du visage du Maître de Défense.

\- Stage intensif lors de mes études supérieures de professorat, monsieur, répondit Melbourne dans le même ton, plat, froid, distant.

Leurs orbes se livraient un duel: noirs contre bleu-azur, échange profond, puissant. Malgré sa peur, Melbourne ne comptait pas se faire dévorer sans se laisser faire. La montée d'adrénaline suscitée par la crainte provoqua chez lui un désir de se défendre coûte que coûte. Tous ses souvenirs en tant qu'étudiant étaient remontés à la surface et il avait en tête ses dernières années enfermé dans un des cachots de Snape qui les préparait, lui et ses camarades d'alors, aux NEWT. Il ne savait pas si son ancien professeur pourrait avoir une entière confiance en lui, comme il avait toujours été méfiant à son égard, parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de cacher à tout le monde cette compétence-ci. Comment l'avait formulé Dumbledore à la première réunion? «William est doté de capacités inattendues»?

Et, en parallèle, Snape se rendit compte que ce n'était pas si surprenant que cela, Melbourne faisant partie de ces étudiants du même acabit que Granger. Il pouvait, potentiellement, être apte, en se forçant un peu, à apprendre l'Occlumencie dans le cadre d'un stage intensif. D'autant plus que ses soupçons se confirmaient. Depuis le début de l'année, le Corbeau s'interrogeait sur cette possibilité-là qui pourrait expliquer en partie les récurrents maux de tête du garçon. Il avait connaissance en plus de cela qu'il le craignait, mais faisait preuve d'un sacré sang-froid, aptitude qu'il n'avait pas eue auparavant, faisant partie de cette catégorie de la population à être aussi lisibles qu'un livre ouvert.

\- Et pourquoi avez-vous jugé utile d'apprendre cela, continua Snape, lancé dans son interrogatoire.

\- Jsais pas, monsieur, y a pas un Mage Noir qui se balade dans la nature en ce moment, des fois, rétorqua Melbourne, piqué au vif.

Les yeux du Corbeau cillèrent à cette insolence inattendue. Il dut se contenir de le coller en retenue un mois complet, car il n'était plus son élève depuis longtemps. Il reprit contenance lorsqu'il nota que son interlocuteur avait pâli quelques secondes à l'entente de ses propres mots. Soit, il avait dû sentir que le Maître de Potions avait deviné cela depuis un moment, alors il avait fini par abaisser sa protection. Et le voilà aussi vulnérable qu'à l'époque où il occupait les bancs de ses étudiants...

Dumbledore profita de cette courte pause pour temporiser les deux autres hommes, et se glissa entre eux deux, une main tendue devant chacun.

\- S'il vous plaît, messieurs, reprenez vos esprits, intima-t-il de son usuel ton calme qui témoignait cependant de sa fermeté. Ce n'est pas le moment d'essayer de fouiller dans la vie des gens. Je crois d'ailleurs que vous n'aimez pas qu'on mette notre grain de sel dans la vôtre, Severus, donc cessez cet interrogatoire de police envers notre jeune William. Je trouve au contraire que c'est un très bel atout que nous avons là, alors il nous faut l'exploiter à bon escient. Comme nous sommes assez nombreux, solliciter William comme précepteur pourra vous alléger de votre charge. Qu'en dites-vous, messieurs?

Les deux concernés clignèrent des yeux, un peu dubitatifs. Les voilà comme parfaits égaux… Snape recouvra son persona et retroussa ses lèvres d'un air suffisant et susurra un «du moment qu'il s'en tire mieux que lors des cours de OWL, je pense qu'on pourrait s'en sortir sans trop de dommages...». Melbourne était loin d'être sourd et il rougit cette fois-ci, certain désormais de ce en quoi Snape faisait allusion. Le Maître des Potions insinuait la seule fois où le jeune homme avait failli tuer tout le monde dans le cachot pour avoir fait une surdose de marguerite. Il en éprouvait encore une honte cuisante. Pour une telle erreur, il avait été collé trois mois, à devoir récurer les laboratoires de Snape à la main, temps nécessaire pour assimiler le fait qu'il était irrecevable en temps normal d'accepter une bêtise pareille en classe de OWL. Il en était marqué à vie.

Le Directeur ne laissa pas la situation s'envenimer et conclut l'accord tacite en rappelant le besoin d'être solidaires pour faire face à l'adversité pernicieuse qui s'immisçait entre ces murs.

Le soir même, une fois seul dans ses appartements, Melbourne s'affala à bout de forces dans un des deux fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée, se roula en boule comme il put dans son plaid et ne bougea plus de longues heures, l'estomac noué, l'esprit secoué et ses tympans vrillant d'une douleur qui paralysait toute pensée cohérente.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La fin de semaine fut très compliquée à tenir pour Melbourne. Le jeune homme subissait un mal de tête carabiné depuis deux jours – de telles crises de migraines lui advenant à quelques occasions. Lorsqu'il travaillait au Ministère, il avait pris une routine qui ne dérangeait le travail de personne, ni le sien. Là, c'était un peu différent: les lumières et les bruits constants d'une population d'élèves n'arrangeait rien à son état, si ce n'était qu'ils l'entretenaient. Il avait beau passer le clair de son temps dans l'obscurité et le calme, rien n'y faisait. De ce fait, lorsque ses étudiants de septième année étaient entrés dans la salle de classe en ce vendredi, ils furent pris au dépourvu en découvrant la pièce plongée dans le noir, car les rideaux avaient tous été tirés. Perplexes, quelque uns avaient lancé des _Lumos_ pour se frayer un chemin entre les tables pour que toutes et tous s'installent sans encombre. Les faisceaux de lumière avaient révélé que leur enseignant se tenait sur le bureau, assis comme à son habitude, sauf que cette fois-ci il avait les orbes clos et les paumes ouvertes vers le ciel sur chacun de ses genoux. Il tentait vainement de taire la douleur par la méditation.

\- S'il-vous-plaît, pouvez-vous faire le moins de bruit possible, chuchota Melbourne dont la pieuvre qui lui rongeait le cerveau bourdonnait et faisait vriller ses tympans.

\- Vous vous êtes pris une cuite, plaisanta Lee Jordan.

\- Oh, si ce n'était que ça, lui répondit le professeur qui se passa une main lasse sur le visage, en insistant sur ses paupières fermées. Bon, qui me propose un retour complet – théorique – sur les sortilèges informulés et leurs atouts lors d'un combat?

La leçon se passa sans anicroche, les élèves étant assez coopératifs pour être assez silencieux, et le jeune homme était ravi d'avoir entamé le semestre avec les informulés, parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu tenir une heure de plus à ouïr les sorts criés à hue et à dia dans la salle. Il s'en était farci tout au long de la semaine, et sa tête lui disait clairement «stop, arrête ce massacre». Il avait en plus décrété ne pas bouger de son perchoir, la douleur étant telle qu'il en éprouvait quelque vertige et une nausée qui ne passait pas malgré les mugs de thé qu'il osait boire devant les étudiants. Personne ne s'en était formalisé, bien que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'un de leurs professeurs se permettait de boire devant eux – à l'exception du faux Mad-Eye Moody qui ne s'était pas séparé de sa flasque de Polyjuice de l'année scolaire.

Après le volet théorique vint celui de la pratique, et plus que jamais les jeunes tentaient de faire au mieux; mais ils furent une fois de plus ébahis par l'ouïe développée de Melbourne qui, même s'il ne les regardait pas, savait qui essayait de tricher en murmurant les formules dans leurs barbes.

Il dut leur montrer l'exemple une paire de fois, ce qu'il regrettait au fil des minutes, la concentration nécessaire à un tel exercice appuyant son mal de crâne. Gumbling Gargoyles...

A dix-sept heures, dès que le pan de la dernière robe noire eut franchi le seuil, Melbourne se replia dans ses appartements et ne daignait plus bouger. C'était horrible à tenir. Il avait passé toute l'heure à essayer de se convaincre de quémander de l'aide à Mrs Pomfrey, ou à Snape, pour lui soulager le pieu qui le perforait de part en part de la boîte crânienne. Las, il dut concéder qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se traîner ni au premier étage, ni aux sous-sols, surtout que l'heure de pointe des hordes de jeunes qui se déplaçaient de part et d'autre du château dans un brouhaha épouvantable venait d'arriver. C'était mort. En même temps, il ne se voyait pas subir cette douleur une journée de plus, alors il se secoua pour se lever et prendre son courage à deux mains.

Grand mal lui en fasse, c'était pire que dans ses spéculations. Il traversait les groupes d'élèves d'un pas preste, en se tenant la tête entre les mains, les orbes clos la moitié du temps – au risque de se rompre le cou lorsqu'il se coinça dans la marche inexistante. Il eut fallu que McGonagall passe par là pour lui prêter main forte. La Sous-Directrice, après lui avoir rappelé que toutes les bizarreries de Hogwarts n'avaient pas changé, prit le temps de l'observer et nota son air, au mieux, malade.

\- Etes-vous souffrant, questionna-t-elle.

\- Juste un abominable mal de tête, grommela le jeune homme qui se massa les tempes d'un geste vain. Je descendais à l'infirmerie, poursuivit-il alors qu'il sentait le regard perçant de la Lionne posé sur lui.

\- Hum, je vais vous y accompagner, alors, dit-elle, sans que cela soit une invitation.

Les deux enseignants finirent d'atteindre le premier palier et s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre l'aile du château dédié aux quartiers de Mrs Pomfrey. L'écossaise se chargea d'informer du but de leur visite à l'infirmière tandis que Melbourne n'attendit pas qu'on lui dicte quoique ce soit pour s'affaler à la première chaise qui était sur son chemin. Les deux femmes se saluèrent avant que Mrs Pomfrey se trouve seule avec son nouveau patient. Pendant qu'elle s'attelait à l'auscultation de base, vérification de la dilatation des pupilles, réaction des membres, elle le bombardait de questions pour établir un diagnostic de ses douleurs. Une fois qu'il l'eut éclairée, elle lui demanda d'un ton sec s'il n'avait _jamais_ pris la peine de se soigner ou de suivre un traitement de fond consigné par un Mediwizard. Le jeune homme se retint de rouler des yeux, car elle avait raison, au fond, mais il était assez doué pour tendre la perche. Il lui avoua que ce qu'il aurait dû faire aurait été d'arrêter de travailler quelques mois pour soigner sa migraine, ce qu'il ne s'était pas permis jusqu'alors. La femme se saisit du bâton tendu pour le botter en touche en lui faisant savoir que sa tendance à ne pas prendre au sérieux sa santé finirait par le tuer.

\- Ne cherchez pas, il est idiot, tacla une voix basse. Vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps, Poppy.

Snape apparut enfin, après qu'il ait quitté le bureau de l'infirmière. Il venait de donner les potions et baumes hebdomadaires et il adressa un sourire narquois à Melbourne, ne cachant pas son plaisir malin à le traiter d'idiot. Un qualificatif qui avait tôt fait de faire office de sobriquet, au vu du nombre incalculable de fois où le Maître de Potions l'avait employé pour lui seul. La sorcière s'était retournée, les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés et le front soucieux.

\- Oui, idiot ou pas, avec ce qu'il m'a raconté, il serait contre la déontologie que je ne fasse rien. Alors, si vous êtes d'accord, on va lui trouver un traitement de fond, parce que je le vois mal passer l'année scolaire dans cet état.

\- Soit, conclut le Corbeau, dont les orbes noirs brillaient d'amusement, et dont le timbre de voix laissait entendre qu'il aurait aimé l'empoisonner en douceur. Il est étonnant que l'attraction qu'a notre jeune patient ici présent pour les médecines douces n'ait pas songé à quelques huiles essentielles pour calmer ses maux de tête...

\- 'Marche pas quand je suis en crise, marmonna Melbourne.

\- En attendant, Mrs Pomfrey, pouvez-vous préparer une dose de Poppy-seed Solution* diluée de moitié, commanda Snape.

L'infirmière obtempéra et disparut momentanément dans les réserves. Le Slytherin profita de ce bref laps de temps pour suggérer au professeur de Défenses de cesser de dresser ses barrières en permanence, car cela ne faisait qu'alimenter sa migraine. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de faire part de son étonnement, Mrs Pomfrey étant de retour, or ses orbes azur s'exprimèrent à sa place. Durant un laps de temps ridicule, il avait oublié qu'il avait face à lui un maître Occlumens.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il y avait bien une matière qui posait problème à Charlie: la botanique. Oh, elle aimait les plantes et les respectait, mais pour elle, un arbre était un arbre, une fleur une fleur. Elle ne parvenait pas à retenir tous les noms, ni à différencier une plante jumelle d'une autre qui, à ses yeux, se ressemblaient trop pour qu'elles soient distinctes l'une de l'autre. Cela l'embêtait beaucoup, car Sprout tenait à ce que ses élèves connaissent tout de l'art subtil de la botanique, et ne cessait de seriner aux premières années de considérer son domaine comme très sérieux, ou ils seraient capables de commettre des erreurs monstres en potions. Et tout un chacun avait connaissance qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable face à Snape, qui adorait les punir en leur demandant de récurer des chaudrons sans l'aide de la magie. C'était excellent pour former des esprits obtus de jeunes dunderheads, comme il aimait les nommer à la moindre occasion.

Néanmoins, cette menace avait beau être très présente dans un coin de sa tête, la fillette ne parvenait guère à améliorer ses compétences en botanique – au grand dam de la Directrice des Hufflepuff, qui notait cependant une réelle volonté de la part de la jeune Ravenclaw. Elle n'avait toujours pas commis de bévue particulière et était attentive en classe. Elle ne semblait pas non plus rebutée à l'idée de retourner au château en étant recouverte de bouse de dragon et les doigts pleins de terre qui puait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Non, en toute honnêteté, il semblait que la mémoire dont elle était dotée ne fonctionnait pas dès qu'il s'agissait de cette matière. C'était comme si son cerveau se mettait en veille dès qu'elle franchissait le seuil de la serre numéro trois. Pourtant, les devoirs qu'elle rendait étaient corrects, mais la partie évaluée en classe faisait descendre sa moyenne parce que devant les pots, elle n'avait plus le filin de sécurité que lui procuraient les livres pour compenser ses lacunes.

En vol, ce n'était guère mieux – Charlie passant le clair de son temps soit à hurler, soit à énoncer à voix haute qu'elle avait encore oublié de rédiger un testament, parce qu'il lui était inconcevable de se trouver dans les airs, loin, très loin, trop loin du sol. Mrs Hooch avait beau avoir eu des élèves très délicats dans sa carrière et tout un arsenal pour les tranquilliser, rien ne pouvait calmer un tant soit peu la gamine, ni lui faire entendre assez raison pour qu'elle arrête de tomber comme un fruit blet. Très vite, la professeure avait dû s'astreindre à lui apprendre comment tomber sans trop de dommages, parce que si elle avait tenu à établir le record d'os cassés, cela deviendrait très vite un souci de taille, notamment parce qu'une certaine Umbridge pourrait très bien lui interdire d'exercer son métier pour «mise en danger des élèves de Hogwarts». Et ça, la femme aux orbes de faucon n'en voulait pas.

\- Mais laissez-vous tomber, cria-t-elle pour la énième fois à l'adresse de la fillette. Plus vous vous retenez, plus vous avez de chances de vous casser quelque chose!

\- Jsais pas, c'est un réflexe, madame, pleurnicha Charlie qui se relevait avec difficultés, le corps endolori. Je crois que je me suis pété le poignet, renifla-t-elle, après avoir pris le temps de faire bouger son membre.

L'enseignante se retint de peu de se frapper le front du plat de sa main avant d'appeler tout le monde pour qu'ils atterrissent tous de manière sécurisée et de leur intimer de ne pas bouger d'un iota le temps qu'elle accompagne Miss Gladstone à l'infirmerie.

Bien entendu, Mrs Hooch eut droit au sempiternel discours de Mrs Pomfrey qui estimait que le vol et le Quidditch étaient des disciplines trop dangereuses pour être dispensées dans un établissement scolaire. Elle régla le souci du poignet fracturé le temps de lancer un sort et intima la fillette à rejoindre ses quartiers sans se casser autre chose de préférence, la professeure de vol repartie au parc se charger des autres élèves jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

Charlie quitta l'infirmerie avec un certain soulagement, pas très fan de ce genre d'endroit, et atteignit le cinquième étage sans encombre. Elle pénétra dans la salle commune des Ravenclaw avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre, de saisir quelques affaires et de s'installer confortablement sur son lit. Elle attendit l'heure du dîner en lecture avant de descendre à la Grande Salle. Elle espérait qu'aucun première année n'aurait l'idée de raconter à toute oreille curieuse ses sempiternelles mésaventures en cours de vol. Tandis qu'elle s'installait à la table de sa Maison, elle osa glisser un œil vers la table des enseignants. Mr Flitwick croisa son regard et lui sourit avec bienveillance. Le professeur de Charmes était soulagé de voir l'enfant parmi eux ce soir-là, même si Hooch s'était voulue rassurante lorsqu'elle lui avait communiqué l'accident qu'il y avait eu. C'était plus concret lorsque l'objet des inquiétudes se montrait face à nous qu'un discours extérieur, bien qu'il avait néanmoins confiance en sa collègue. Puis, l'homme retourna à la conversation qu'il avait avec ses pairs, et Charlie se concentra sur le contenu de son assiette, son poignet lui faisant de drôles de chatouilles encore. Ce n'était guère gênant et pas douloureux, ses os refixés, mais la sensation était étrange et accaparait son attention.

Contrairement à son souhait, ses camarades de promotion racontaient avec forces détails la dernière leçon qu'ils venaient d'avoir, imitations de la chute de la fillette à l'appui. On ne pouvait pas leur retirer le fait qu'ils se débrouillaient en mime, cependant cela restait pénible à subir les taquineries des uns et des autres. Même si elle était loin d'être un cas isolé, en ce jour, c'était la seule à être tombée et à avoir hurlé à pleins poumons. Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle avait une sainte horreur des hauteurs. Lorsqu'elle grimpait les escaliers, elle faisait tout pour ne pas regarder par-dessus la rambarde d'un escalier et d'ignorer le fait qu'elle se trouvait à quelques mètres au-dessus du niveau de la mer – surtout lorsque l'escalier sur lequel elle se trouvait venait de décider de se mouvoir pour changer de palier. Qui avait eu l'idée tordue d'ensorceler des escaliers dans un établissement scolaire? Il n'y avait rien d'amusant à cela.

Charlie bouda en partie son repas, la tête appuyée contre sa main, le coude sur la table, tentant ni avec grand succès ni avec réelle envie de saisir des morceaux de dinde avec sa fourchette. Elle décida d'abréger ses souffrances en quittant la pièce et passa le reste de la soirée jusqu'au couvre-feu dans l'une des salles d'études, celle choisie supervisée par Melbourne. Bien qu'il l'impressionnait également, la Ravenclaw le redoutait moins que Snape. Cachée derrière son livre, elle passa les premières dizaines de minutes à l'observer du coin de l'oeil. Le jeune homme avait les traits marqués. Elle avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il faisait partie des enseignants les plus jeunes de l'équipe pédagogique, si ce n'était le plus jeune d'eux tous. Néanmoins, il avait l'air aussi usé que ses aînés. La fillette avait toujours entendu ses parents dire que le travail de bureautique pouvait se montrer éreintant – leur professeur ne leur ayant pas caché d'où il venait et qu'il n'avait pas grande expérience du terrain, notamment parce qu'il était gamin lors de la première guerre du Mage Noir. Charlie avait même ouï parmi ses pairs des classes supérieures qu'il avait contribué d'une manière ou d'une autre aux Décrets de l'éducation les plus récents. Elle s'interrogeait sur l'implication de ce dernier dans ce travail, ce qui était presque incohérent avec le fait qu'il ne suivait pas le programme officiel. La première année cessa son flot de pensées, les joues rouges, et baissa le regard, car il la fixait désormais. Elle n'avait pas dû être bien discrète. Elle fit semblant de lire les pages du manuel ouvert devant elle mais cela ne trompa pas l'adulte face à elle. Il s'approcha en silence et elle sentit plus qu'elle ne remarqua sa présence au dessus de sa tête.

\- Y a-t-il un souci, Miss Gladstone, demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Heu... Non, monsieur, couina la fillette rouge comme une tomate, les phrases sous ses yeux ne produisant aucun sens.

L'incident clos, Charlie préféra étudier pour de vrai cette fois-ci et l'arrivée d'autres étudiants acheva ce moment hautement gênant.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le second samedi de septembre, le treize, Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans la salle 208 que leur réservait leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour leur pratique du cours dans un environnement sécurisé. Les tables et chaises étaient toutes disposées contre les murs et des dizaines de coussins étaient à la disposition des étudiants pour amortir toute chute lors de leurs entraînements. Comme ils avaient le champ libre tout au long de la journée, le trio avait profité qu'il n'y ait personne à cette heure-là pour y aller, tous les autres dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre leur déjeuner.

Il ne fallait pas croire que Melbourne les laissait seuls dans la nature, au risque d'abus au point que les petites créatures vertes tentaculaires s'entre-tuent. Ce dernier était dans la salle à côté le cas échéant, occupé à travailler ses prochains cours et à corriger leurs devoirs. Il passait ainsi de manière régulière d'une salle à l'autre, une porte attenante séparant les deux pièces. Il avait établi un rapport de confiance avec ses élèves, mais avait bien spécifié qu'à la moindre faute, il ne laisserait pas passer, parce qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec cela.

Les trois adolescents commencèrent leur séance en douceur, à répéter les _Expelliarmus_ , _Protego_ , _Diffendo_ et consorts tour à tour, les uns contre les autres. Un duel était assez aisé à gérer, un trio beaucoup moins, car la menace était double et l'attention divisée par deux. Bien que tous les trois étaient bons en cette matière, ils eurent des ratés, surtout lorsqu'ils se frottèrent à des sorts un peu plus complexes, et tous trois se trouvaient ainsi de manière régulière la tête dans des coussins. Melbourne avait été proche de la réalité lors du premier cours…

L'enseignant leur rendait visite tous les quarts d'heure. La première fois, aucun des jeunes ne l'avait entendu, tant il avait l'art de se déplacer en silence, tout comme Snape songea Hermione sur l'instant après qu'il se soit manifesté par un bref «salut, les jeunes».

Vers la fin de leur session, les Gryffindor furent interrompus par le bruit d'une conversation animée dans la salle d'à côté. Ils ne pouvaient distinguer ce qui se disait, mais les tons leurs revenaient de manière claire et tous les trois se jetaient des coups d'oeil embarrassés. Ils finirent même par identifier la deuxième voix qui s'adressait à leur professeur: c'était cette fourbe d'Umbridge.

\- A votre avis, ils s'arrachent la tête ou bien…, commença Ron, hésitant entre se moquer ou rester mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais si c'est cette femme, il ne doit pas avoir une partie de plaisir, marmonna Harry.

Leur réflexion fut stoppée net lorsqu'Umbridge pénétra dans la salle de manière soudaine, suivie de près par un Melbourne qui n'en menait pas large, plus pâle que la mort. Il leur faisait de gros yeux du genre 'débrouillez-vous pour mentir comme des pros, sinon je crève'.

\- Que faites-vous ici, mes petits, demanda la représentante du Ministère, qui jetait un regard circulaire dans la deux-cent huit d'un air suspicieux.

\- Heu… Bredouilla Hermione, qui comprit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas totalement la duper, au vu des coussins qui traînaient à leurs pieds. Eh bien, nous avions vu que la salle était libre et … Nous avions pensé que nous pouvions nous entraîner un peu, parce que le cours de Défense manque de pratique, finit-elle d'une voix plus ferme et assurée, se forçant à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

A ces mots, la femme grenouille pâlit d'une colère sourde et se retourna vers l'enseignant, l'air furieux, pointant un doigt boudiné serré par des bagues de valeurs inestimables, et murmura dans un grondement menaçant:

\- Et _vous_ _,_ vous les laissez faire ça! A côté de vous? Vous êtes sourd ou bien… Vous cautionnez cette désobéissance criante?

\- Hum… Désolé, m'dame, répondit-il, confus, mais comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure: une fois que j'ai la tête à un travail, le monde peut s'écrouler, je ne m'en rendrais pas compte… Mais, vous avez raison, m'dame, je vais rectifier le tir. Jeunes gens, en raison de votre désobéissance aux règles régies par le Ministère de l'Education, accordées par le Ministre Fudge lui-même, je vous consigne à quatre samedis matins de retenue pour nettoyer la salle des Trophées sans aide de la magie. Je demanderai à Mr Filch de vous superviser. Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer, conclut-il d'un ton sévère, les orbes brillants.

Harry, Hermione et Ron ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se carapatèrent pour se réfugier dans leur salle commune, un peu secoués par ce retournement de situation inopiné, qu'ils s'empressèrent de partager à un maximum de monde pour que plus personne n'ose se pointer en salle deux-cent huit. A la fin, ils conclurent que leur enseignant avait démontré un certain talent à l'improvisation...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* Potion inventée par mes soins après que j'aie eu fait des recherches sur les plantes utilisées contre les migraines: pavot, écorce de saule et reine-des-prés.


	7. Chapitre 6: Premières menaces

Hello! Voici le chapitre 6! La tension monte d'un cran à nouveau. Bonne lecture!

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

 **Chapitre 6: Premières menaces**

* * *

Melbourne l'avait échappée belle – malheureusement, ce ne fut que de courte durée. Malgré la performance de Granger et la punition qu'il avait dictée, il allait se prendre un savon par Umbridge. Il y avait de quoi: bien qu'il semblait appliquer à la lettre les décrets ministériels, il avait laissé la possibilité à ces jeunes, dont Potter, encore lui!, de leur faire ce coup pendable. Il fallait lui serrer la vis, à ce jeune enseignant, ou bien cela allait le dépasser et une vendetta clandestine se mettrait en place. L'on supputait depuis le début de l'été que Dumbledore montait une armée pour s'emparer du Ministère. Il ne manquerait plus que les étudiants aient une idée similaire, si tant était que l'enseignant ne se montre pas plus sévère à leur encontre. Ainsi, William se fit réprimander de la pire des manières, puis fut rabaissé, humilié, rappelé à l'ordre et menacé d'être traîné auprès du Wizengamot pour se faire retirer sa baguette et envoyé à Azkaban à cause de ses origines comme exemple pour le reste de la communauté sorcière.

Il quitta cette partie du château, aussi sonné que les adolescents plus tôt, si ce n'était plus, bon à être ramassé à la petite cuiller.

Il erra un temps dans les couloirs de l'établissement scolaire, et finit de manière accidentelle au septième étage devant la gargouille qui veillait à l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Il s'en rendit compte, se secoua comme s'il avait été un chien trempé jusqu'aux os, et décida de se confier à son supérieur hiérarchique une fois qu'il eut prononcé le mot de passe. La gargouille fit un pas de côté et il accéda aux escaliers en colimaçon qui le menèrent devant une lourde porte en bois. Il hésita quelques secondes, car ce n'était pas son genre de venir pleurer dans le giron de quelqu'un, sauf que tout le monde devait se montrer solidaire. Cela incluait un échange le plus honnête et exhaustif possible. Il soupira, se ressaisit et toqua de trois coups secs. Un «entrez» l'invita à ouvrir. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Fawkes était sur son perchoir, l'air endormi, tandis que son maître était assis à son bureau, occupé à lire une liasse de parchemins devant lui, le front soucieux. Il releva la tête à la venue de son visiteur et l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main, ce que Melbourne fit de manière docile. Il avait cru avoir perdu toute son énergie, vampirisée par Umbridge. De ce fait, il fut bien content de ne plus forcer sur ses jambes pour tenir debout. Dumbledore lévita une tasse qui compléta le service qui était déjà présent sur le bureau et lui servit un thé des Songes, boisson dont la recette provenait des Moines Tibétains. Le professeur de Défense prit la tasse fumante et huma le doux parfum du thé pour en apprécier chaque sensation. Ce simple geste permit au Directeur de déduire qu'il avait face à lui une personne qui s'y connaissait et appréciait grandement la subtilité de ce liquide fort prisé par tout Britannique qui se respectait – ou presque.

\- Je vous trouve troublé, William, murmura Dumbledore avec tact, les mains jointes et fixant le jeune homme par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

\- Heu… Hum… Oui, monsieur, finit par avouer Melbourne, mal à l'aise, ne souhaitant pas croiser le regard du vénérable sorcier, se sentant nu face à son regard inquisiteur.

\- Que se passe-t-il, mon cher, poursuivit Dumbledore, toujours de cette voix calme et rassurante.

\- Eh bien…, il soupira, but une gorgée et se reprit, Umbridge est venue tout à l'heure pour savoir comment je me débrouillais en classe et elle a pris Granger, Potter et Weasley la main dans le sac à s'entraîner pour mon cours dans la salle d'à côté… Elle a pété un boulon et en a profité pour m'invectiver de tous les noms, m'sieur, acheva-t-il la mort à l'âme.

A cette confession, le directeur se saisit de sa propre tasse, but en silence, la reposa et fixa à nouveau Melbourne avec attention.

\- Sait-elle que vous ne suivez pas les directives du Ministère, interrogea-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Non!… Non monsieur. Granger s'en est sortie en prenant la responsabilité d'une telle initiative, elle et ses camarades. Je les ai punis pour la forme. Mais, je crains qu'Umbridge ne sera pas dupe très longtemps, surtout si elle questionne des élèves aussi intègres que la jeune fille….

\- En effet, Miss Granger voue un profond respect envers l'institution. Il me semble qu'elle a été assez… contrariée du sort que vous avez scellé à son manuel de Défense, ajouta le vieil homme dans un sourire.

Melbourne avait relevé la tête, dans la crainte de se faire réprimander ici aussi; mais il se détendit à la vue de l'air amusé de son supérieur à l'évocation de cet épisode.

\- Bien, je prends cela en compte et ferai en sorte d'adapter notre plan pour que nos étudiants ne soient pas pris en porte à faux pour les risques que nous prenons toutes et tous – tant que les libertés qui sont encore effectives en ces lieux ne sont pas menacées. Encore une chose que je souhaite savoir, William: que vous a dit exactement Dolores Umbridge pour que je vous retrouve dans un état proche d'un Inferi?

Melbourne déglutit avec peine, un nœud se serrant dans la gorge sous l'effet de la forte émotion dont il était prisonnier. Il n'était pas de ces personnes qui parvenaient à évacuer par les larmes, malgré les circonstances; néanmoins, il ne pouvait se retenir d'être blessé jusqu'au plus profond de son être. En somme, elle avait plus ou moins insulté ses origines et cela passait mal pour le jeune homme. Si cela avait été une autre personne, il aurait bondi sur cette dernière, toutes griffes dehors, pour assener une claque retentissante. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et lui répéta mot pour mot les propos que le crapaud lui avait jeté à la figure. A cette écoute, le doyen fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce que vous venez de me dire est grave, William. Cela signifie que le Ministère compte vérifier les arbres généalogiques de tous les Sorciers pour purifier notre communauté… J'imagine que vous vous en doutez…

Melbourne prit le temps de méditer ces paroles et une fois l'information intégrée, il faillit recracher son thé. Ses orbes trahirent son émoi. Il restait figé tel une statue, comme si quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort. Lorsque la bonne femme l'avait engueulé, il n'avait pas réalisé, ses lobes frontaux saturés par ses émotions*. Désormais, face au Directeur qui venait de lui traduire les invectives d'Umbridge, il était purement et simplement horrifié. Le Ministère était sous la coupe de l'idéologie de Voldemort, ni plus ni moins. Les bruits de couloirs comme quoi le Ministère était infesté de l'intérieur petit à petit étaient vraies en fin de compte. Enfin, un sursaut parcourut l'échine du jeune homme. C'était une annonce sans précédent: cela représentait une très forte proportion de sorcières et de sorciers! Pour pouvoir assurer la survie d'une lignée, les Pure-Blood avaient dû se mêler aux Muggles… Tous les Half-Blood, les nés Muggles, les Squibs allaient finir en… prison?! C'était insensé! Tout cela à cause de ce taré de Voldemort et de ces vingt-huit familles qui croyaient diriger la communauté…

Melbourne recouvra l'usage de ses jambes et bondit de son fauteuil, faisant tomber sa tasse, qui se brisa au contact du sol.

\- Mais, monsieur… C'est répugnant… C'est… c'est… Mais c'est horrible! Il faut faire quelque chose, hurla-t-il presque tandis qu'il commençait à tourner en rond, tel un lion en cage, pianotant la paume d'une main avec les doigts de l'autre, nerveux. Il n'est plus seulement question de comploter quant au contenu de nos cours, si le Ministère compte nous foutre en tôle!

Dumbledore outrepassa le langage de son subordonné, agita sa baguette pour réparer la tasse qui se posa de manière docile sur le bureau, le contenu de retour à sa place. Il semblait fatigué, épuisé, écrasé par le poids des ans à cet instant. Il comprenait, en partie, la détresse de Melbourne, ce dernier en ligne de mire de cette rafle en devenir… Il l'invita à s'asseoir à nouveau en silence, ce que le professeur de Défense refusa d'un signe de tête tendu, trop agité. Le doyen s'inclina et le laissa aller et venir dans sa pièce, cela semblant le canaliser d'une manière comme d'une autre.

\- Je vous demande de garder cela pour vous pour le moment, finit par prononcer le vieil homme avec lenteur. Je vais voir si je peux réunir tous nos collègues dès ce soir après le dîner ou bien demain à la première heure en ces lieux. Je vous enverrai un message pour vous tenir au courant. Retournez dans vos appartements et tentez de vous refaire une composition… Et venez, s'il vous plaît. Vous désertez la Grande Salle depuis le début des cours. J'ai l'impression que vous vous oubliez un peu…

A ces termes, Melbourne posa une main sur son ventre, creux, juste sous le plexus où il sentit les dernières côtes qui semblaient vouloir transpercer sa peau pour se libérer. Oh! Là, il n'avait pas l'air de l'étudiant pris sur le fait, mais d'un enfant au bord des larmes. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tout penaud. Il hésita longtemps avant de ne finir par acquiescer par un faible «oui, monsieur».

Pour ne pas le retenir plus qu'il était nécessaire, Dumbledore l'autorisa à se retirer. Avant de partir, le Directeur se leva, ouvrit un tiroir proche de lui et marcha vers son employé pour lui donner en main propre un sachet de thé des Songes. Il y en avait assez pour s'en faire dix tasses – cinq mugs pour Melbourne qui buvait en grande quantité cette boisson. Il murmura des remerciements et quitta les lieux, abattu, mortifié. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à son antre, se demandant s'il aurait la force de faire quoi que ce soit, s'il aurait le courage de se montrer dans la Grande Salle tout à l'heure… Même si ce n'était pas une promesse, il ne tenait pas à désobéir à Dumbledore. Il avait senti que l'homme avait fait transparaître son inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir…

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o

Harry, Hermione et Ron notèrent l'air atterré de leur professeur de Défense le soir même, lorsqu'il fit honneur de sa présence, geste étonnant. Tous les trois le suivirent de la porte de derrière jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe entre McGonagall et Snape à la table des enseignants. Ils avaient fini par se faire à l'idée que le benjamin s'installe à côté du Corbeau, ayant remarqué qu'il n'avait pas l'air de l'horrifier comme n'importe quel être humain lambda, et que cela ne semblait pas gêner outre-mesure le Death Eater non plus. Puis, les adolescents se penchèrent les uns vers les autres pour garder leur conversation la plus privée possible. C'était assez facile, car le brouhaha général recouvrait tout autre bruit plus discret; mais connaissant le succès de Fred et George à vendre leurs créations, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il y ait des Oreilles à Rallonge dans des mains guère innocentes. La prudence était de ce fait de mise.

\- Il a dû se faire remonter les bretelles, débuta Ron, entre deux bouchées du ragoût de bœuf qui garnissait son assiette.

\- Mh… Pire, je crois, commenta Harry après avoir dégluti un peu trop vite sa propre nourriture avant de ne boire un peu de jus de citrouille pour décoincer tout cela.

\- J'espère qu'il n'aura pas d'ennuis, murmura Hermione, vraiment inquiète, qui jouait avec sa nourriture plus qu'elle ne l'ingérait, d'un air distrait. J'ai eu tellement peur que cette femme ne décèle mon mensonge…

\- Calme-toi, 'Mione, le coupa Ron, fourchette pointée vers elle. On t'a bien dit et redit que tu t'en étais brillamment tirée tout l'après-midi. Il te faut quoi? Un Outstanding de Snape sur un plateau en argent?

La jeune fille rougit, d'abord pour le compliment, puis de vexation légère quant aux derniers mots de son ami. Elle fronça les sourcils et leva le menton, par dédain. Cela ne fut que temporaire malgré tout. Elle savait que Ron ne voulait pas l'énerver de manière explicite.

\- En attendant, il prend de sacrés risques pour nous, souffla-t-elle, ses orbes marrons rivés sur Melbourne qui semblait ailleurs, un peu à la manière de Trelawney. Ecoutez, j'ai une idée et j'espère que ça lui rendra service, poursuivit-elle et ses amis s'approchèrent davantage.

A la fin du repas, les adolescents attendirent que la Salle se vide un peu avant de n'assaillir la table des enseignants, où se trouvait encore le professeur de Défense, parmi quelques collègues. Ce dernier leva la tête, en ayant senti leur présence et les interrogea en silence.

A voir ce qu'il y avait face à lui, il n'avait pas eu le coeur à avaler quoique ce soit, ce qui fit pincer le coeur de Hermione. Elle souhaitait plus que tout que ce n'était pas son bobard qui l'avait affecté d'une manière comme d'une autre, car c'était lui qui s'était pris les conséquences de la situation, pas eux.

\- Vous voulez savoir si vous êtes vraiment collés, demanda le professeur.

\- Heu, non, monsieur, couina la jeune fille, atterrée elle aussi à cet instant. Euh… nous avions une idée pour…

\- Monsieur, vous connaissez la Salle sur Demande, demanda Harry de but en blanc.

C'était Hermione qui avait demandé à Harry d'enseigner aux volontaires des cours de Défense ce dix du mois, songeant que c'était nécessaire et pour préserver la place de leur professeur par la même occasion, comme cela tout le monde était gagnant dans cette histoire.

Les yeux du Maître de Défense se mirent à briller de compréhension et, pour la première fois de la soirée, un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres.

O0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o

La semaine suivante, il sembla que Malfoy s'était remis des remarques à peine déguisées de Melbourne, car il arriva en cours comme en terrain conquis. Le jeune blond était entré dans la salle tel un seigneur, son menton pointu dressé de telle sorte qu'il regardait tout le monde de haut. Sa démarche souple et ample ajoutait à sa prestance de descendant d'une grande lignée puissante et influente. Il ferait un excellent membre du Ministère, comme son père. D'un signe de tête, il plaça les membres de sa bande: Crabbe et Goyle assis à sa droite et sa gauche, Parkinson aux côtés de Goyle, les autres gardaient ses arrières. Une véritable armée de bons petits soldats loyaux et serviles. C'eut été presque comique, voire grotesque, à savoir leurs âges.

Les Gryffindor, quant à eux, s'étendaient dans toute la salle, et en posant le regard sur la répartition des places, ils menaient le jeu en vérité: ils occupaient tout l'espace. Une stratégie différente des Slytherin. Sur un terrain de rugby, ils gagneraient des points; sauf qu'on n'était ni dans le monde des Muggles, ni sur un terrain de match du Top 14.

Comme à son habitude, Melbourne fixait le tableau face à lui, gribouillé cette fois-ci d'une sorte de frise chronologique qui donnerait le tournis à quelconque profane qui tenterait de produire du sens à son charabia. Seule Hermione assimila de quoi il en retournait. Pour la première fois, la jeune fille s'était approché de son enseignant. Elle se tenait près du bureau sur lequel ce dernier était assis les jambes croisés, l'air méditatif. Elle prit le temps d'observer le tout et finit par pointer le doigt à un endroit précis et murmura «C'est à ce moment-là que le Beveridge Report fut publié, monsieur. 1942, si je ne m'en abuse, en pointant du doigt les noms des cinq Géants contre lesquelles se battre*» Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet escompté: Melbourne revint dans le moment présent et lança un regard étonné à son élève, comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire, et hocha la tête pour confirmer ses propos.

\- Vous vous y connaissez beaucoup en histoire Muggle, poursuivit l'adolescente, toujours à voix basse, tandis que tous ses camarades prenaient le temps de s'installer dans un brouhaha général.

\- Il me semblait judicieux de la connaître et… Quand on est passionné par l'enseignement comme moi, s'intéresser aux méthodes Muggles n'est pas superflu, répondit Melbourne qui se leva, gribouilla une note supplémentaire, s'éloigna un peu pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, sembla satisfait, invita la demoiselle à rejoindre sa place et finit par effacer le tableau d'un geste de baguette.

Puis, il fit face aux Cinquièmes années. En l'espace de trois semaines à peine, il avait l'air plus épuisé, de lourdes cernes noires cerclant ses orbes bleu-azur. A ce rythme, il ressemblerait à Lupin la veille d'une pleine lune, nota Harry. Le professeur les salua et les invita à s'asseoir. Ensuite, il demanda à Neville de faire un résumé des cours précédents pour tout le monde, ce rituel de classe qu'il avait instauré qu'il avait importé des stratégies mises en place chez les Muggles très récemment*². Ceci permettait à Longbottom de gagner confiance en lui-même et d'apporter sa pierre à l'édifice dans la construction des cours. En général, cette partie des leçons était dédiée aux étudiants mal à l'aise, timides, qui n'avaient pas tous de grandes facilités dans cette matière. Tout le monde avait le droit de participer, même ceux qui avaient des difficultés. Melbourne tentait d'intégrer toutes et tous dans sa classe, tels qu'ils étaient, avec leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, qu'importe qui ils étaient, d'où ils venaient. Les qualités de chacun étaient exploitées et mises en avant au maximum. Cette approche de l'apprentissage était moderne. De manière globale, les enseignants de Hogwarts en étaient cantonnés à la position frontale et dispensaient plus ou moins des cours magistraux – à l'exception des parties pratiques des matières.

Aujourd'hui, il était question de l'art du combat en duel. Melbourne demanda à ses étudiants comment ils géraient leurs parties pratiques le samedi. Harry leva la main et fit remarquer qu'il était complexe de gérer un combat lorsqu'ils étaient plusieurs à s'entraîner. Ceci fut apprécié du professeur qui rebondit en attestant que dans la vraie vie, rares étaient les moments où les sorciers se faisaient face en duel et perdaient du temps en politesses et règles de courtoisie inhérentes à un face-à-face en bonne et due forme. Quand on avait un ennemi sous notre nez, on ne le saluait pas, par manque de temps, occupé à essayer de survivre parce que ce dernier nous aura déjà jeté un sort en pleine figure.

Ce fut à cet instant que Malfoy intervint. Il se racla la gorge, laissa échapper un petit rire hautain et lâcha d'un ton dédaigneux:

\- Comment pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'est la vraie vie, monsieur, vu que vous croupissez dans un box dans le Département de l'Education?

Sa question fit rire ses camarades de Slytherin. Un silence de plomb engloba la salle. Certains élèves jetèrent des regards courroucés à l'encontre de l'effronté. Melbourne s'était figé et fixait Malfoy d'un regard dur. L'expression passive de son visage, la posture droite de son corps trahissaient cependant une certaine colère. Il prit le temps de se calmer, par le biais d'une respiration lente et profonde. Il cligna des yeux un moment, pencha la tête sur le côté et sembla étudier le garçon comme s'il était une créature quelconque inconnue du Bestiaire Magique et qu'il était intéressant à analyser.

\- Certes, Monsieur Malfoy. Je croupis dans un box du Département de l'Education, comme vous le dites si bien. Je suis dans la B65 depuis 1988. Elle est petite, mais agréable, peut-être davantage que votre personne, en y repensant. Bien que je ne sois pas sur le terrain et étais trop jeune pour combattre lors de la dernière guerre, j'étais malgré tout assez âgé pour avoir encore les stigmates de cette période ici, fit-il en indiquant sa tête. J'ai été témoin de pas mal de choses ignobles dont vous n'en aurez jamais conscience. Mais, je ne peux pas vous accuser de cette ignorance, car vous êtes jeune, êtes né en temps de paix, dans une famille aisée et confortable. Si je suis mal placé pour vous parler de ce que c'est que de se battre, dans ce cas, je vous retourne votre remarque et vous demande qui d'entre nous deux est le plus qualifié pour en parler.

Le blond hésita.

\- Ceci est une vraie question, Monsieur Malfoy. En soi, il est vrai que je n'ai guère combattu dans un contexte réaliste. Cependant, si vous avez des éléments intéressants à apporter à ce cours qui pourraient éclairer vos camarades, je vous en prie: partagez-les. Ce cours est fait pour cela, invita Melbourne d'un signe de main tendue.

Comme le principal concerné se tâtait encore dans sa réponse, le professeur trouva son silence dommage et reprit où il en était, avant d'être à nouveau interrompu par Malfoy, qui avait recouvré sa composition.

\- Si je me permets, monsieur, vous ne ferez pas long feu ici… Vu ce que vous faites, en ne tenant pas compte de ce que vous êtes sensé appliquer, vous allez sauter… J'ai cru comprendre que ça passe mal avec madame Umbridge.

\- Je vois que vous êtes très bien renseigné, lui répondit Melbourne qui ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. J'ai parfaitement conscience que ma position est instable et que je risque même par sortir par la petite porte avant la fin de l'année… Mais, je ferai tout pour ne pas vous abandonner avant les OWL… J'ai foi en notre institution et souhaite plus que tout tenir mes responsabilités jusqu'au bout. Enfin, pour revenir à vous, monsieur Malfoy, gardez en tête qu'une guerre ne consiste pas seulement à se taper dessus… Il y a la guerre des idées, qui est tout aussi importante. Et je pense qu'en croupissant dans mon box B65, je suis à même capable d'y contribuer. Bien, ceci étant dit, pouvons-nous retourner à nos moutons*3?

La suite et fin du cours revint à la normale, Malfoy gardant le silence, qu'il tenta d'envelopper dans un maximum de dignité du vaincu; mais Harry était sûr qu'il reviendrait à la charge tôt ou tard. Il le soupçonnait même d'être la taupe idéale pour Umbridge. Il était assez retors pour oser commérer de la sorte, enclin à le faire tomber le plus tôt possible, vu qu'il était un ennemi qui entravait les plans du Ministère.

Harry, Hermione et Ron furent les derniers à ranger leurs affaires lorsque la cloche sonna. Ils laissèrent tous leurs camarades les précéder avant qu'ils rejoignent leur professeur à son bureau. Ce dernier était en train de ranger ses affaires, notamment les devoirs que les élèves lui avaient rendus. Il leva la tête à leur approche. Il semblait vraiment au bout du rouleau, un peu à fleur de peau. Hermione se permit de se faire la réflexion que l'intérêt qu'il portait sur le monde Muggle était peut-être un refuge pour qu'il se sécurise…

\- Ah, oui… J'ai oublié de vous dire que votre punition n'était pas effective, murmura l'enseignant dans un petit sourire. Donc, ne vous pointez pas dans la Salle des Trophées pour rien.

Même s'ils s'en doutaient, les adolescents soupirèrent quand même de soulagement.

\- Hum, monsieur, dit Harry sur le même volume sonore que Melbourne, on voulait vous tenir au courant quant à l'atelier de pratique. On a commencé à faire répandre le bruit autour de nous, pour voir qui serait intéressé et avons trouvé un moyen discret pour communiquer entre nous. Puis, on avait songé à mettre à profit notre première sortie à Hogsmeade comme premier rendez-vous.

\- Très bien, les jeunes. Vous vous débrouillez pour faire les choses dans l'ombre… Eh bien, je pense que cela peut être une bonne idée. Puis-je savoir combien de vos camarades souhaitent participer à ce club?

\- Oh! Une dizaine, je crois, répondit Hermione. On essaie d'être les plus discrets possible, monsieur… Nous… ne voulons pas vous poser plus de problèmes, finit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Ah, je vois que cela vous tracasse, Miss, sourit Melbourne. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas seul et ai déjà traversé pire, donc tranquillisez-vous. D'accord. Est-ce que vous souhaitez une quelconque intervention de ma part pour l'atelier?

\- Heu… On se demandait justement si c'était possible, couina Hermione, dont les joues rosirent un peu. Mais… On comprendrait que vous ne voudriez pas…

\- J'allais vous retourner la chose, car voir débouler un prof dans votre club de jeunes risque d'en inhiber quelque uns, contrecarra l'enseignant.

Il avait l'air d'être amusé par la perspective de cette aventure en devenir. Les jeunes se sentirent un peu soulagés d'avoir l'aval d'un adulte et d'être soutenus de manière plus ou moins directe, car se sentir isolés face à cette bête monstrueuse d'institution était source de stress. Melbourne les remercia, leur demanda de le tenir au courant et leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée.

Une fois dans le couloir, les trois jeunes se jetèrent des coups d'œil. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment réagir encore, à ce stade embryonnaire de leur projet. Cependant, ils se sentirent un peu mieux. Ils arrivèrent à ce cheminement de pensées en silence et se dépêchèrent d'aller à la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o

Charlie ne savait pas sur quel pied danser sur ce qui se murmurait dans les couloirs de l'école. Les élèves semblaient divisés en deux groupes distincts: une poignée minoritaire croyait au retour du Mage Noir et avaient de ce fait été convaincus par la posture tenue par leur Directeur et ce Potter qui avait l'air d'être toujours au cœur des problèmes; et la majorité, qu'importe leur milieu social d'origine, préférait suivre la ligne rouge esquissée par le Ministère. La fillette n'avait jamais partagé sa propre opinion sur le sujet, pour ne pas se laisser embarquer dans des conflits risqués; cependant, quelque chose la chiffonnait. Si ces jeunes avaient foi aux institutions officielles concernant un aspect gravissime de l'histoire, comment acceptaient-ils le fait que ces mêmes institutions se mêlent autant des affaires de Hogwarts? Même si leur professeur de Défenses avait eu l'air d'absorber une partie des conséquences désirées par la Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat, il ne pouvait rien face à sa soif de pouvoir et de contrôle qui se traduisait par des Décrets qui étaient publiés de manière régulière et lui conféraient une liberté de manœuvre de plus en plus large. N'étaient-ils pas concernés par la qualité de leur enseignement qui était censé se tenir éloigné de toute mouvance politique et demeurer neutre en toute occasion? Pourtant, ils étaient les premiers bénéficiaires de ce système et se devraient d'être plus impliqués pour prendre un recul nécessaire à la critique de ce qui se faisait de force sous leur nez. A moins qu'ils ne soient de ces personnes qui, une fois dos au mur, se rendent compte ô combien leur situation était alarmante?

La première année passait ainsi le clair de son temps la bouche hermétiquement close et à faire le dos rond pour ne pas se faire remarquer – surtout qu'en parallèle de tout ce qui se passait hors de l'école les tensions entre Maisons avaient pris des allures de guéguerres intestines. Non seulement certaines gens aux allégeances certaines ou douteuses commençaient à semer la terreur parmi leurs rangs – tout ce qui n'avait pas un pedigree irréprochable en ligne de mire, mais en plus tous ceux qui étaient identifiés comme défenseurs de Dumbledore et de Potter étaient rejetés par autrui. La solidarité qu'il y aurait pu avoir entre persona non grata du point de vue de Pure-Blood n'existait pas, tout le monde se déchirant pour une raison ou pour une autre. L'ambiance à Hogwarts était ainsi devenue infernale. Les enseignants ne pouvaient pas tout superviser en permanence, même s'ils se montraient intraitables dès qu'un problème éclatait sous leurs yeux; même s'ils devaient faire attention auprès d'un de leur collègue. Un certain maître des cachots ne supportait pas qu'on touche à ses petits Serpents chéris, malgré les méfaits dont ils étaient accusés.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o

Snape avait un mal de chien à entretenir son rôle de Death Eater qui avait fait semblant de s'être repenti pour s'octroyer les bonnes grâces de son Directeur pour asseoir une place prédominante dans l'établissement scolaire et frapper le moment venu. Certes, il n'aimait pas que ses charges en prennent plein la vue par ses collègues, sauf que s'il souhaitait ne pas éveiller de soupçons chez celles et ceux issus de familles de ses _autres_ _collègues_ , il se devait d'être encore plus imbuvable qu'à l'accoutumée et ne pas se gêner de pratiquer un de ses passe-temps favori: retirer des points chez les élèves des autres Maisons et les traiter aussi durement que d'ordinaire avec son penchant sadique qu'il affectionnait. Après tout, au fond, ce rôle était taillé sur mesure pour lui parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de forcer le trait. D'autant que son humeur guère au beau fixe était davantage mise à rude épreuve depuis que Dumbledore avait demandé à Melbourne et lui-même de faire apprendre quelques bases d'Occlumencie pour qu'ils aient l'air le plus sincères possible dès qu'ils croisaient Umbridge. Il aurait été idiot que les plans du gamin tombent à l'eau si l'un d'eux le condamnait par accident; or, le professeur de Potions avait bien tenté de pointer du doigt les failles d'une telle entreprise à qui voulait bien l'entendre se plaindre. Tout le monde n'était pas disposé à une telle discipline – il n'y avait qu'à attester avec cette Sybil Trelawney qui paraissait avoir un esprit trop éthéré pour être «discipliné». Puis d'autres n'en avaient clairement pas besoin, comme McGonagall qui ne laissait rien transpirer de compromettant. Cette dernière s'était crue heurtée lorsque le Corbeau avait osé énoncer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de suivre de tels cours. Snape, non sans avoir pris un malin plaisir à la toiser de toute sa hauteur et sa suffisance s'était contenté de lui assurer qu'elle avait les nerfs assez solides face à ce crapaud rose criard. Ceci avait clos la mésentente mais pas le débat sur la nécessité de ces leçons clandestines. A ce stade, il estimait qu'il y avait bien trop d'aspects clandestins ces temps-ci à Hogwarts...

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le Slytherin devait trouver en un temps record le meilleur traitement de fond possible pour la migraine de cet idiot de Melbourne qui n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en être soucié depuis six ans... Exaspéré, las, Snape avait cru avoir été aspiré par une faille spatio-temporelle qui l'avait ramené quatorze ans en arrière où le jeune Ravenclaw piquait du nez dans ses cours parce qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se restreindre à dormir et se nourrir convenablement. Eh non, il avait fallu qu'il mette en danger la vie de ses camarades d'alors et faire sauter la moitié des sous-sols et se voir consigné trois mois complets pour une telle catastrophe.

A chaque fois qu'il songeait au jeune homme, le Maître des Potions se prémunissait de tout sentimentalisme en maintenant une barrière de sécurité par le biais de l'Occlumencie. Il s'était toujours refusé à admettre qu'en dépit de tout, de ce Melbourne, et de lui-même, qu'il avait un tant soit peu de respect humain à son égard. Comme il n'admettrait jamais avoir des liens autres que purement professionnels avec Dumbledore, et bien qu'il n'approuvait pas toujours le vieil homme, il lui avait offert une pénitence telle pour expier ses erreurs; et Minerva McGonagall qui était pour lui une personne remarquable, une vraie lionne avec qui il pouvait entretenir son verbe mordant et sa verve acérée. Ce n'était pas bon pour sa couverture ni pour exécuter les plans prévus de longue date au nom de Voldemort s'il était attaché à des personnes. Alors, Snape faisait tout pour maintenir une certaine distance avec autrui, les repoussait dès qu'il estimait qu'elles se rapprochaient trop à son goût et son confort, et gardait un espace vital énorme qu'il nourrissait au quotidien. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Qu'importe s'il avait cette chance inouïe de ne pas croupir en prison ou, pire, être mort; parce que quoiqu'il fasse, il demeurait un être abject et un Death Eater.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o

* Nos amis les lobes frontaux gèrent notre raison mais aussi nos émotions, d'où le fait qu'on ait du mal à équilibrer les deux parties de nous-mêmes aisément en toute occasion

* Le Beveridge Report fait cas des 5 Géants, 5 domaines sur lesquels travailler après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale pour redresser l'Angleterre: Squalor (logement), Idleness (travail), Ignorance (éducation), Want (revenus des ménages) et Disease (santé)

*² En France, la méthode que pratique Melbourne s'apparente à celle, actuelle, qui a été mise en place courant années 2000, avec des racines de la précédente qui fut appliquée dans les années 1980, 1990 jusqu'à la publication du CECRL en France en 2001.

*3: private joke, car Lord Melbourne se nommait William Lamb (mouton).


	8. Chapitre 7: Résistance clandestine

**Bonjour ou bonsoir. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le retard dans la publication de ce chapitre. Je souhaitais le réécrire par insatisfaction (j'en avais le temps) mais quelques soucis ont fait que je n'ai rien pu faire. Au final, j'ai décrété le garder tel quel. Bonne lecture.**

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

 **Chapitre 7: Résistance clandestine**

* * *

Octobre succéda à septembre, tout en pluie et froid automnal comme s'était achevé le premier mois de cette année scolaire. Une couverture nuageuse était récurrente en cette période de l'année, au point que le soleil ne parvenait qu'à percer par de rares rayons. Le reste du temps, la pluie menaçait de manière régulière. Le vent qui balayait l'Ecosse véhiculait de l'humidité lourde et moite.

Les élèves de Hogwarts prirent le chemin du village par groupes, sous la supervision de Filch aux grilles de l'établissement scolaire.

Harry, Hermione et Ron marchaient d'un pas preste, pour garder la chaleur au maximum et jetaient des regards de biais pour trouver leurs camarades et leur professeur.

Le Survivant était plongé dans ses pensées lorsque tous trois marchaient côte à côte dans les rues de Hogsmeade. Bien qu'il n'avait rien de particulier envers leur enseignant de Défense, il s'interrogeait à son propos. Certes, le geste qu'il avait eu en s'imposant comme professeur à la place d'Umbridge démontrait une certaine conscience des enjeux politiques et des affaires du Ministère qui, selon Hermione, n'aurait jamais dû se lancer dans cette supervision de Hogwarts. Cependant, l'adolescent se demandait encore si tout le monde devait lui accorder une confiance aveugle, comme avaient l'air de le faire les autres membres du staff et les élèves. Après tout, il venait lui-même de l'institution politique – et surtout d'un Department assez opaque d'après ce que leur avait raconté Ron. Soit, tentait-il de temporiser, il y avait bien des employés qui se battaient aux côtés de Dumbledore, tels qu'Arthur Weasley, Diggle, Tonks, Shackelbolt… Alors pourquoi aurait-il des doutes concernant un autre? Etait-ce parce qu'il dénotait complètement par rapport à tous les autres adultes qu'il connaissait? Cela serait mal venu, car en termes d'originalités, Harry avait été servi. De plus, il lui était difficile de faire part de ses pensées auprès de ses amis – Ron le trouvant bien, notamment depuis que son père avait eu l'air d'apprécier Melbourne, alors il ne changerait pas d'avis si le patriarche Weasley s'entendait bien avec leur professeur; et Hermione, malgré la déconvenue de son livre de classe, semblait adorer ses cours. Harry avait néanmoins eu la crainte que son amie fût frappée de cette attraction qu'avaient eu certains étudiants lorsque Lockhart avait été leur enseignant trois ans en arrière. Or, la jeune fille avait eu tôt de le rassurer sur ce point, en lui assurant que malgré le geste désintéressé de Melbourne, il avait été assez inconscient selon elle, parce qu'il ne pouvait arrêter la machine à lui tout seul et parce que selon ses informations personnelles, il était Muggle-born – en somme, il s'était mis en danger en se mettant au travers de la route du Ministère.

Rapidement, ils furent rejoints par Neville, Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang et une amie à elle qui semblait assez réfractaire à les suivre de sa volonté et Mickael Corner. Ron leur fit part de la participation du Maître de Défense à leur réunion. Un brouhaha s'ensuivit, la plupart guère emballés à l'idée d'avoir un adulte avec eux, à conspirer. Serait-il fiable à cent pour cent? Pouvaient-ils lui faire confiance? N'allait-il pas les dénoncer? Ils se calmèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent le sujet de leur débat adossé contre le mur qui longeait les Three Broomsticks, l'air nonchalant. L'homme portait des lunettes de soleil rondes. Il avait enroulé autour de son cou une longue écharpe bariolée, la première touche de couleur qu'ils voyaient sur lui. Il leur sourit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

\- Salut les jeunes, les salua-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

\- Bonjour monsieur, répondirent-ils en choeur ou presque.

Melbourne les invita à le suivre. Il avait trouvé le lieu de rendez-vous du trio mauvais, le Hog's Head, car on ne savait trop quel genre d'énergumène pouvait traîner dans ce bar peu fréquentable pour des élèves d'un collège. Ils se dirigèrent vers une partie du village qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Hogsmeade était petite mais étendue. Ce fut lors de cette excursion que les jeunes se rendirent compte qu'au-delà des lieux qu'ils fréquentaient le plus, d'autres commerces plus intimes, davantage adressés pour les autochtones s'y trouvaient. Un petit marché fort sympathique occupait une bonne partie de la place sur laquelle ils venaient d'arriver. Au centre de celle-ci se tenait une fontaine, dont la statue représentait l'animal emblème de Hogsmeade et Hogwarts, le sanglier. Le sol était recouvert de pavés pâles, donnant une touche médiévale au lieu. Melbourne les mena vers un salon de thé qui n'avait aucune prétention si ce n'était que de vouloir faire passer un temps agréable aux clients. Sur la devanture, des coffrets de thé différents les mettaient en valeur, des ustensiles tels que les sets de tasses et de théières différents brillaient grâce aux rayons du soleil. L'endroit était cosy, calme, agréable. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, une petite clochette sonna. Un long comptoir en bois se trouvait au fond, séparant la partie salon de l'arrière-boutique. Des tables rondes en bois elles aussi étaient disposées ici et là, espacées les unes des autres de telle sorte que l'on ne pouvait se sentir étouffé. Par endroits, des canapés et poufs faisaient office de chaises. La décoration était d'inspiration zen: des lotus baignant dans des coupelles étaient sur les tables, accompagnés de bougies à la douce lueur, des statuettes de maîtres yogi qui étaient figés dans des postures de yoga différentes étaient dans des niches dans les murs, des mantras tels que le Ôm étaient peints sur des tables de bois tenues verticalement et accrochées aux murs…

Le propriétaire sortit de l'arrière-boutique. C'était un petit sorcier ridé comme une pomme, chauve, maigre, enroulé dans d'amples robes orange d'inspiration Indienne, et avait des sandales aux pieds. Sa peau ambrée et ses yeux bridés laissaient entendre qu'il devait venir de cette partie du monde. Il s'arrêta devant Melbourne, lia ses mains et s'inclina devant lui, ravi de le voir.

\- Bonjour, William. Cela faisait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas venu, il lui saisit ses grandes paluches aux longs doigts fins blancs dans les siennes et les étreignit.

\- Bonjour, maître, répondit le professeur avec douceur. Oui, cela remonte à loin… Pouvons-nous, mes élèves et moi-même, nous installer et vous demander de nous préparer du maté vert*4?

\- Bien entendu, mes chers, dit le vieil homme en ouvrant large les bras pour embrasser la salle. Prenez vos aises et n'hésitez pas à bouger le mobilier pour que vous soyez à l'aise.

Il s'inclina à nouveau et retourna derrière le comptoir pour chauffer l'eau et concocter le maté désiré, qu'il tenait d'une récolte artisanale. Il interpella Melbourne et lui fit humer le produit brut dans sa boite hermétique. Enfin, tous deux revinrent avec des tasses pour chacun et trois théières qu'ils portaient en main propre. Puis, le propriétaire les laissa seuls et s'installa confortablement sur un tabouret pour lire avec calme et sérénité.

\- Il y a d'autres personnes qui comptent venir, demanda Melbourne une fois que tout le monde se fut installé et qui remplissait les tasses les unes après les autres et les tendit à chacun au fur et à mesure.

\- Heu, oui, marmonna Hermione, qui sortit de son sac un rouleau de parchemin.

Les retardataires arrivèrent par poignées, et bientôt, le salon de thé fut rempli, presque fusse-ce un record de fréquentation.

A ce moment, Melbourne laissa la parole à Harry, car les autres étaient venus pour lui à la base, la plupart motivés et pensant tomber sur _le_ gars de la situation au vu de ce par quoi il était passé en juin. Ils ne savaient jusqu'alors qu'un professeur, de Défense qui plus est, se trouverait embarqué dans leur aventure. Dans un premier temps, un certain silence de gêne les paralysait tous; Harry parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait une certaine cote de popularité auprès de ses pairs, et les autres jeunes parce qu'ils étaient circonspects quant à la présence de Melbourne parmi eux.

Enfin, voyant que le brun avait du mal, ce fut Hermione qui prit en charge les choses; ce qui eut l'air de ne pas être du goût de Marietta – entre autres.

Le plus dur dans l'échange fut de se caler un créneau horaire qui convenait à tout le monde, les uns ayant entraînement de Quidditch, les autres étant membres de clubs divers et variés, et le dernier donnant des cours quand même. Enfin, tout le monde eut sa fausse pièce de Galleon où ils pourraient échanger en toute discrétion pour se tenir au courant pour la séance à venir.

En milieu d'après-midi, la bande d'étudiants se sépara par petits groupes et seul Melbourne resta dans le salon de thé, où il aida le propriétaire à débarrasser. Il se fit servir un thé des Alizées, thé vert à la pêche blanche qui avait aussi des notes de kiwi et de fleurs au parfum et au goût. Le vieil homme s'assit avec lui, une tasse en mains également. Tous deux restèrent ainsi, ensemble, chacun plongé dans son propre silence méditatif.

Melbourne rentra sur Hogwarts juste avant le couvre-feu, d'un pas souple, ample, la tête emplie de soucis. Il tentait cependant à savourer au maximum les bénéfices de sa soirée. D'un air absent, il se frotta le poignet droit où il portait un Mala, bracelet bouddhiste, qui pourrait être assimilé au chapelet des Catholiques. Il songea à s'imposer une séance de relaxation avant de dormir.

Une fois dans ses appartements, il grignota un bout de pain avec une soupe de potiron et se cala dans son fauteuil pour se rouler dans son plaid et lire dans la tranquillité la plus totale et la plus réparatrice possible.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o

L'entraînement pratique pour le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait été compromise. Plus personne n'osait utiliser la salle d'étude que Melbourne leur avait réservé et le message avait été transmis dans toute l'école en un temps record. Nul ne souhaitait subir ce que Granger, Potter et Weasley avaient vécu, et les plus sensés, qu'importe leurs sentiments, n'avait envie de précipiter leur enseignant dans une posture inconfortable car, il fallait l'admettre, ses leçons avaient le mérite d'être passionnantes et proches des attentes des examens de fin d'année.

A l'instar du groupe clandestin qui se mettait en place et qui ne comprenait, hélas, qu'une poignée ridicule parmi le millier d'élèves scolarisés à Hogwarts*, chaque Maison réfléchissait à la meilleure solution pour poursuivre leurs pratiques sans qu'Umbridge n'en soupçonne quoique ce soit.

Très tôt, la perspective de s'exercer en duels dans les salles communes coula de source. La grenouille ne pouvait pas pénétrer dans celles-ci, elle n'en avait pas le droit, et les élèves pouvaient faire ce que bon leur semblait car c'était plus ou moins chez eux. Le lieu fixé, ils s'accordèrent toutes et tous sur un emploi du temps hebdomadaire où chaque jour était réservé pour un niveau de classe. C'était le mieux pour aménager et avoir assez d'espace pour qu'une quarantaine d'étudiants* puissent s'entraîner sans gêner qui que ce soit. Evidemment, il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de plus, car seuls ceux qui croyaient volontiers au retour de Voldemort désiraient ne pas perdre la main et se préparer le cas échéant. Néanmoins, comme chaque Maison avait décrété faire cela, un groupe, certes restreint, à chacune d'elles était concerné. Il n'y avait aucune distinction entre elles même si chacun restait tranquille dans ses quartiers sans menacer davantage le statu quo qui régnait à Hogwarts.

Les aspects d'une telle entreprise étaient plus délicats à Slytherin. Quiconque aurait souhaité s'engager dans ce genre de manœuvre aurait mieux fait de déclarer depuis la plus haute tour du château avec l'aide d'un _Sonorus_ pour hurler à la terre entière qu'elle ou lui s'opposait de facto à l'embrigadement des Death Eaters et ne s'alliait pas au Mage Noir. Donc, une discrétion plus prudente et salvatrice se devait d'être mise en place. Personne n'osait vraiment donner son opinion dans les cachots, au mieux ils demeuraient neutres pour ne pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis. En général, les Muggle-born et les Half-Blood avaient tôt fait de se comporter avec beaucoup de tact.

Il leur parut nécessaire de procéder un peu différemment des autres Maisons et de mettre en place un moyen de communication inviolable et non traçable pour qu'ils s'échangent leurs informations avec le plus de sérénité. A Slytherin, ils n'avaient pas qu'un ennemi, mais plusieurs. Le dénominateur avait beau être commun, ils devaient pour cela ruser comme de parfaits et dignes serpents qu'ils étaient. Et comme d'habitude, ils devaient se gérer seuls, personne n'étant sûr à cent pour cent des allégeances de leur Directeur de Maison. Il valait mieux ne pas impliquer un maximum de personnes extérieures et se fonder que sur celles et ceux qui méritaient qu'on place notre confiance en elles et eux. Bien entendu, il était hors de question de s'amuser à ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et de toute façon, ils n'avaient personne sous la main qui parlait le Parseltongue. Par mesure de prudence et pour ne pas se hâter de choisir une solution bancale, les principaux intéressés se fixèrent dans un premier temps des rendez-vous réguliers par petits groupes de trois ou quatre à la bibliothèque pour réfléchir ensemble et s'échanger leurs idées sans que cela ne paraisse suspect aux yeux de quiconque. Il était ainsi plus aisé pour les cinquièmes et septièmes années de feindre étudier pour leurs examens des OWL et NEWT avec autant d'ardeur qu'une Hermione Granger sans que cela ne soit relevé comme sortant de l'ordinaire.

Ainsi, dans un premier temps, les Serpents se creusaient la cervelle pour établir le moyen de communication le plus sûr et le plus accessible existant – ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se lancer dans des expérimentations de créations diverses et variées, bien qu'il suffisait d'avoir conscience que malgré les restrictions qui se pressaient à Hogwarts n'empêchaient pas Fred et George Weasley de poursuivre leurs laboratoire d'inventions de farces pour sorciers facétieux. Peut-être fallait-il explorer cette piste-ci? Il était concevable qu'ils aient trouvé mille et une manières de communiquer à la barbe des enseignants. Néanmoins, tout le monde savait qui logeait aux cachots, alors si l'un d'entre eux aurait voulu s'intéresser de près à la «contre-bande» des Lions jumeaux, il aurait été grillé sur-le-champ. Qui parmi les serpents pourrait s'enrôler pour mener une enquête approfondie en n'éveillant aucun soupçon? Il y en avait forcément qui n'attirait pas l'attention d'autrui et plantaient le décor pour pouvoir le faire...

Un retournement de situation ralentit quelque peu les remue-ménages de tout un chacun, quitte à en décourager la plupart. En effet, le mardi suivant, Umbridge rendit une visite surprise à Hogwarts, amenant avec elle les derniers décrets dont la signature du Premier Ministre était encore fraîche. Elle semblait extatique. Elle profita du déjeuner où toute l'école était assemblée au même endroit et se fit entendre à l'aide du _Sonorus_ pour annoncer à la foule à ses pieds que tout club formé récemment ou non était suspendu. Des cris de protestation explosèrent un peu de partout, et elle eut du mal à reprendre la situation en mains. Dumbledore se leva et demanda au calme et chacun tenta au mieux à lui obéir; ce qui vexa la petite femme, qui ne se gêna pas pour lui jeter un regard noir, outrée de ne pas parvenir au même degré d'autorité que lui. Une fois le silence rétabli, elle ajouta que chaque responsable d'un club devait se manifester à elle pour avoir une autorisation officielle pour poursuivre les activités engagées. Les équipes de Quidditch étaient incluses dans ce procédé, un peu scandaleux. Elle annonça enfin qu'elle restait ici toute la semaine et que les élèves pouvaient se présenter à elle sur prise de rendez-vous pour discuter.

Umbridge était déjà venue de manière régulière en semaine pour inspecter les professeurs au sein de leurs classes, pour nourrir le suivi qu'elle établissait déjà les samedis. Hermione avait eu du mal à se remettre de cette pratique, persuadée que c'était en partie à cause de sa piètre prestation qui avait décidé la bonne femme de visiter les enseignants, comme si elle ne croyait pas une seconde aux rapports que lui fournissaient les professeurs. D'ailleurs, Melbourne se ferait inspecter la semaine à suivre.

Une fois l'intervention de la représentante du Ministère achevée, Dumbledore demanda à tous les étudiants de suivre ce décret et de ne pas perdre de temps à prendre un rendez-vous avec elle. Le repas fut plus ou moins boudé après cela et des murmures fusaient d'un côté comme de l'autre de la Grande Salle. Une fois n'était pas de coutume, le Maître de Défense était présent et il avait drôlement pâli au fur et à mesure de l'entente des mots de la femme grenouille. Il fixait ses mains, dont les articulations étaient blanchies tant il serrait sa tasse à cause de la nervosité. L'ustensile en porcelaine commençait à se fissurer sous l'effet de la pression exercée. Notant cela, McGonagall osa poser une main apaisante sur celle de son collègue, se pencha vers lui et lui murmura un «reprenez-vous, William, ou cette pauvre tasse vous explosera à la figure». Le jeune homme eut l'air de se réveiller d'un songe agité et baissa les yeux vers l'objet et étouffa un «Oh! Zut...», avant de ne lâcher l'étreinte dévastatrice qu'il avait sur celle-ci. Il la posa avec parcimonie et agita sa baguette d'un «Reparo». Par malheur, comme il n'avait été guère convaincant, la tasse se brisa et décida même de jeter à la figure du pauvre Melbourne le thé qu'elle contenait. Il sursauta à cela et pâlit davantage, comme si cela était possible, tant il était clair de peau de nature. Le professeur de Charmes vint à son secours. Il secoua ses manches pour dégager ses bras, toussota pour éclaircir sa voix et produisit un parfait sort de Réparation qui rattrapa la bourde de Melbourne. Le petit sorcier sourit avec bienveillance et lui assura, clin d'oeil à l'appui, qu'il y avait de quoi perdre toute capacité de magie avec Umbridge dans les parages. Lui-même en tremblerait. Ceci ne rassura pas le jeune homme pour autant et il fixa son assiette, vide, d'un air mortifié. C'était à croire que Snape avait eu raison de douter en ses capacités à leur enseigner l'Occlumencie avec lui comme binôme de précepteur particulier… Puis, il secoua sa tête et essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas nul; après tout, il avait été diplômé prof, en étant major de sa promotion, il avait des connaissances et capacités qu'il pouvait enfin exploiter, il était apte à se remettre en question et _surtout_ il faisait tout pour que les jeunes ne subissent pas les absurdités pondues par le Ministère. Il se promit, une fois encore, de faire de la méditation dès que possible… Pourquoi pas maintenant, en attendant sa prochaine classe, tiens. Cela les changerait de ses gribouillis usuels.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o

L'agitation qui avait saisi les élèves lors du dîner reprit dans l'intimité et la sécurité de leurs salles communes, tous ceux impliqués dans des clubs – officiels ou non – pas mal remontés par la dernière mesure apportée sur un plateau d'argent par cette fourbe d'Umbridge.

Chez les Ravenclaw, les plus jeunes criaient à l'injustice à qui mieux mieux, tandis que leurs aînés, en dépit du sentiment partagé, faisaient leur possible pour canaliser cette colère soudaine du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. La tâche s'avéra délicate, voire infructueuse, et les deux Préfets passèrent à une méthode plutôt musclée: ils se perchèrent sur une des tables d'étude à leur disposition et intimèrent au calme grâce à un _Sonorus_. Leur cri d'appel à l'ordre eut son petit effet et le silence retomba dans la pièce principale de leur tour.

\- Bien, maintenant que vous avez déversé votre haine à l'égard de la Sous-Secrétaire, nous pouvons nous entendre penser. Il ne s'agit pas de foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir comme un parfait Gryffindor, prononça la Préfette Helena Perceval. Nous allons faire preuve d'une coopération la plus totale et transparente et si besoin est, dans tous les cas, notre Directeur appuiera en notre faveur pour la reformation des clubs – du moins les officiels. Pour le reste, nous poursuivrons nos activités ici même, sans rien changer, mais nous devrons rien laisser transpirer de ces activités-là dès que nous quittons notre Salle Commune. Compris?

Appuyée par les sixièmes et septièmes années, ses propos furent au final acceptés de tout le monde.

Puis, pour enfoncer le clou, le professeur Flitwick leur rendit visite peu de temps avant le couvre-feu pour leur indiquer qu'ils devaient passer par lui pour demander que leurs groupes soient ensuite acceptés par Umbridge. Il insista sur la procédure à suivre parce que certaines choses ne dépendaient plus de Hogwarts seul et que s'ils souhaitaient que le climat de l'école ne se détériore pas, ils avaient intérêt à aller au-delà de leur sentiment. Enfin, l'enseignant de Charmes les quitta, non sans les rassurer un minimum avec sa bienveillance légendaire; tout n'était pas encore perdu.

Dans leur chambrée, les premières années discutaient à bâtons rompus de l'événement du jour, craignant malgré tout que ce Décret-ci ne serait qu'un obstacle parmi tant d'autres. Charlie écoutait plus qu'elle ne s'exprimait – à quoi bon répéter ce que ses camarades disaient déjà? Cependant, elle s'interrogeait sur la validité d'une telle procédure, car elle estimait que les nouveaux papiers officiels étaient rédigés et divulgués en des temps records, plus vite que le recours normal du monde sorcier. Elle garda ces questions dans un coin de sa tête et se promit d'en toucher deux mots à la seule personne dans le château qui pourrait l'éclairer et qui avait l'air de connaître la loi britannique sorcière sur le bout des doigts.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o

La fillette avait décidé de passer ses heures de pauses dans la journée à traîner exprès dans la salle d'étude de Défenses et de Charmes, l'un des endroits où elle aurait de fortes probabilités de croiser le professeur Melbourne. Elle finit par avoir gain de cause entre midi et deux. Elle n'attendit pas que le jeune homme ait posé ses affaires sur une table pour s'empresser de le rejoindre en quelques pas rapides. Loin d'être innocent, le professeur l'observa manœuvrer un sourcil arqué. Sur l'instant, la première année eut l'impression de se trouver face à Snape avec cette expression faciale, mais elle se retint de tout commentaire, de peur de provoquer une réaction inattendue – telle que la colère ou la vexation.

\- Monsieur, j'ai une question qui me taraude, commença-t-elle et il l'invita à poursuivre d'un signe de tête, cela n'a rien à voir avec les cours... Plutôt avec ce qui régit le règlement intérieur. Elle hésita un peu, s'humecta les lèvres, nerveuse, son livre pressé contre sa poitrine plate d'enfant qui ne connaissait pas encore la puberté comme un rempart. Eh bien, je m'étonne de la rapidité avec laquelle les derniers Décrets d'application sont publiés et je me demandais si c'était normal et courant...

\- Eh bien, je me posais la même question, murmura Melbourne après qu'il ait vérifié qu'il n'y ait personne dans les parages pour lui répondre en toute franchise. En vérité, c'est légal de procéder de cette manière, mais il est clair que ces derniers textes de loi ne sont pas passés en commission pour être validés par le Département of Magical Law Enforcement. En fait, cela fonctionne comme un cas de force majeure, nous le faisons lorsque nous estimons que nous traversons une époque de crise. Il suffit que le Premier Ministre soit d'accord et signe ces textes pour qu'ils soient applicables. Ce fut le cas lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale Muggle, quand Churchill tentait de maintenir le pays hors de l'eau... Un consensus entre les différents partis avait été établi de facto et toute proposition passait comme une lettre à la poste. Les sorciers ont un modèle équivalent... Et je porte à croire que le moindre désir d'Umbridge est aussitôt exécuté, conclut-il sans vouloir noyer Charlie dans un détail exhaustif de procédures juridiques.

\- Vraiment, marmonna la gamine, sourcils froncés. Si nous sommes en crise, pourquoi l'opinion officielle déclame que nous ne sommes pas menacés par le Mage Noir?

\- Disons que pour conforter leur version des faits, il faut étouffer tout vent contraire au maximum et je porte à croire que la Sous-Secrétaire a des soupçons de rébellion potentielle, même à un état embryonnaire, entre ces murs. Quoi de mieux que de noyer le poisson dans l'eau le plus rapidement possible?

\- Et c'est dans les institutions scolaires où les esprits sont les plus libres et critiques, n'est-ce pas?

Melbourne acquiesça, surpris de ce début de maturité du monde de la part de cette enfant de onze ans. Charlie le remercia platement, après qu'il lui ait informé qu'il lui fallait pour cela se référer au Crisis Exceptional and Emergency Measures Act de 1946 si elle n'avait pas peur de lire un texte aussi pointilleux. A la lueur de ses orbes, il comprit que cela serait loin d'être le cas...

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o

Un peu remué par les questions de la jeune Ravenclaw, Melbourne demanda une réunion d'urgence, et surtout secrète, avec un maximum de personnes de l'équipe pédagogique, excluant le concierge Filch qui paraissait vouer un culte certain à l'endroit de la grenouille ministérielle. Après la conversation qu'il avait eue dans la journée, il lui paraissait vital de tenir au courant ses collègues de la situation, qui se montrait sous un mauvais jour. Si Umbridge en était déjà au cas extrême de l'application de cet Act, ils pouvaient d'ores et déjà dire adieu à pas mal de libertés.

L'air grave, voire anxieux, qu'il lut sur la plupart de leurs visages indiquait qu'ils devaient se douter de quelque chose, car c'était bien la première fois que le jeune homme prenait une telle initiative. Après tout, l'avoir dans leurs rangs était un atout considérable: Melbourne était apte à décoder tout agissement politique pour eux, dès que le besoin se faisait ressentir. Pour le moment, les choses demeuraient discrètes, mais incessamment sous peu, ils auraient fini par se rendre compte que plus rien ne fonctionnait comme d'ordinaire. Autant les prévenir le plus tôt possible avant que les effets de surprise les prennent de court. C'était somme toute le seul avantage qu'ils avaient par rapport au Ministère pour le moment.

Le jeune homme patienta lorsque les autres enseignants prirent place dans le bureau Directorial, dont les protections avaient été un peu rehaussées pour ne laisser rien filtrer. Le Directeur et les quatre Directeurs de Maisons étaient présents, ainsi que les professeurs Sinistra, Grupply-Plank, Babbling, Burbage, Hooch et Vector. L'absence de Binns et de Trelawney n'était guère étonnant, tous deux ne quittant pour ainsi dire jamais leurs propres quartiers. Le thé fut servi à tout le monde dans un silence des plus plats.

\- Bien, William, pour quelle raison aviez-vous souhaité nous convoquer, demanda Dumbledore d'un ton calme mais dont les orbes perçants trahissaient un soupçon d'inquiétude.

\- Miss Gladstone m'a fait part d'interrogations qui m'ont permis de comprendre certains... agissements et il faut absolument que vous soyez au courant, débita Melbourne très vite, mû par la nervosité avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson car il trouvait que sa gorge se desséchait à une vitesse éclair à son goût, avant de poursuivre sous la demande implicite du vénérable sorcier: eh bien, la rapidité à laquelle les Décrets flambants neufs que Mrs Umbridge nous apporte est le fruit que les procédures légales ont changé.

\- Vous voulez dire que les lois ne passent plus en commission, questionna Flitwick de sa voix haut perchée, le visage blême, comprenant déjà ce que cela signifiait.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un bref instant, et crut qu'une chape de plomb venait se lester sur ses épaules, s'humecta les lèvres et répondit à son ancien Directeur de Maison d'un timbre étrangement atone:

\- En effet. Ils ont dû demander à faire appliquer les mesures du Crisis Exceptional and Emergency Act... Je vais quand même demander confirmation par des collègues d'Educ'... Ils doivent être hors d'eux d'ailleurs, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, le regard dans le vague.

\- Maintenant, si vous me permettez, j'aimerais connaître les motifs qui ont fait pencher en faveur l'application de cet Act, murmura Dumbledore qui lissait sa barbe d'un geste mécanique.

Le professeur de Défense hocha de la tête avant de balayer de ses orbes azur l'assemblée autour de lui. Toutes et tous avaient enjoint Flitwick dans l'expression de leur profonde inquiétude et de leur effroi, si ce n'était Snape, égal à lui-même en toute occasion.

\- C'est idiot qu'ils aient fait cela, dit-il malgré tout, dans un souffle. Ils tentent de faire croire au monde entier que le Mage Noir n'est pas de retour, mais ils ont recours à des démarches légales qui contredisent leurs propos... C'est d'un amateurisme, conclut-il d'un ton suffisant.

\- Je suis d'accord, ponctua Melbourne, mais ne nous avançons pas tant que nous n'aurons pas la réponse de mes autres confrères... Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais filer à la Owlery de ce pas...

Dumbledore le laissa quitter la pièce après avoir déverrouillé quelques sorts, donnant le glas à cette réunion qui avait plongé tout le monde dans un certain mutisme.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o

Melbourne eut un retour du Department of Magical Education dans le courant de la nuit, le hibou qu'il avait envoyé sur Londres avait tapé contre la vitre de ses appartements, l'air épuisé par cet aller-retour sportif, quelque peu retourné, au vu de ses plumes ébouriffées. Il ne se fit pas prier lorsque le jeune homme lui avait ouvert et il s'était engouffré en un clignement d'yeux avant de s'écrouler sur la table de la cuisine. Depuis, il ne bougeait plus trop et attendait d'avoir assez récupéré pour retourner dans les hauteurs de son perchoir attitré pour un repos mérité. Prévenant, l'homme lui avait laissé à disposition une coupelle d'eau et quelques miettes de pain. Maintenant, il lisait le bout de parchemin qu'avait rédigé Turner à la hâte, au vu de son écriture peu appliquée et des ratures présentes.

« _Peux pas t'en dire trop pour le moment, mais oui, tu as vu juste. L'Act est passé la semaine dernière pour motif de «laxisme dégradant la qualité d'enseignement à Hogwarts», voté à la quasi unanimité sans que les personnes qui auraient pu s'y opposer aient été conviées... Bones et Dumbledore auraient fait barrage sinon. Umbridge est une vraie terreur et Fudge ne jure que par elle._

 _Le Département est aux abois depuis... On soupçonne des allégeances à contre-courant de notre ligne de conduite. Attends-toi à être convoqué à n'importe quel moment pour la Purge. Méfie-toi un maximum de la grenouille et prépare-toi à des mesures jamais vécues..._

 _Sinon, toujours autant terrorisé par le professeur Snape_?»

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o

* le maté vert a des vertus pour la concentration

*² J.K. Rowling a révélé elle-même qu'il y avait à peu près mille jeunes qui étudiaient à Hogwarts, de ce fait j'en ai déduit qu'il y avait à peu près quarante élèves par année.


	9. Chapitre 8: Les pions en place

Hello, voici le chapitre 8 en temps et en heure! Bonne lecture!

Au passage, merci pour les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et la mettent dans leurs favoris :)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **Chapitre huit: les pions en place**_

Le cours se déroulait comme d'habitude. Après les premières minutes passées à récapituler ce qu'ils avaient étudié la semaine précédente, les cinquièmes années devaient s'entraîner en duos, en utilisant tout sortilège de dérivation, de réplique qu'ils connaissaient jusque là. Le but de cette leçon était d'évaluer où ils en étaient dans leur apprentissage et pour observer s'ils avaient de l'initiative ou un certain instinct qui pourrait changer la donne dans un combat.

Harry et Ron étaient ensemble, Hermione opposée à Neville. Toutes les tables et les chaises avaient été poussées le long des murs pour ne déranger personne – le moment où ils auraient à employer des objets pour entraver autrui et se protéger par leur biais se ferait plus tard dans le semestre.

Melbourne circulait entre les élèves, la baguette dans sa main droite au cas où il aurait à rééquilibrer la sécurité d'un jeune ou pour préserver la sienne si d'aventure il se trouvait en ligne de mire d'un sort. Un parchemin ensorcelé le suivait de près, la plume suspendue au dessus de ce dernier prenant note de tout ce qu'il dictait à mi-voix sans pour autant perdre une miette de ce qui se disait autour de lui. Hermione avait noté cette manœuvre, qu'elle jugea intéressante, mais cela lui rappelait tant une certaine journaliste qu'elle s'emballa et faillit mettre le feu à la robe de Neville. Heureusement, elle se reprit sur-le-champ et se confondit en excuses auprès de son camarade qui la fixait, l'air horrifié. L'enseignant se glissa vers eux deux et conseilla à Granger de contrôler au mieux ses émotions, en lui avouant que la seule solution radicale pour s'en défaire aurait été d'être sociopathe.

Weasley attaqua avec un _Stupefix_ , que Harry bloqua par sa marque de fabrique, le Disarming Spell. Leur professeur se tenait proche d'eux et put saisir au vol la baguette de Ron qui lui avait glissé entre les doigts.

\- Bien mené, Weasley. Mr Flitwick devrait être ravi de savoir que vous apprenez bien ses propres cours, félicita Melbourne qui avait cependant les orbes rivés sur Potter, ce que ce dernier ressentit comme gênant et baissa la tête en conséquence. Assez irrégulier de votre part, Potter, de vous protéger et de dévier par un sort d'attaque...

\- Oh, heu... Cela m'a bien été utile plusieurs fois, marmonna l'adolescent, qui ne savait pas s'il devait le prendre comme un compliment ou comme un reproche, tant la voix de leur professeur était atone.

\- Cela montre tout simplement que vous avez raison de ne pas songer qu'à des moyens de défense... Ce qui est plus proche de la réalité que le laisse deviner le nom de cette matière, poursuivit Melbourne en rendant sa baguette à Ron. Mais crier cet _Expelliarmus_ face à un mage aguerri ne fera que le préparer à ce qui l'attend, or si vous désirez que l'effet de surprise fonctionne avec n'importe qui, il serait intéressant de le lancer en informulé. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Les deux garçons le fixaient, les sourcils froncés, néanmoins suivant son raisonnement, qu'ils démontrèrent en hochant légèrement la tête. Hermione, qui avait été proche d'eux, avait entendu l'échange et ne put se retenir de s'exclamer:

\- Mais... Monsieur, nous n'apprenons les informulés qu'en sixième année!

Le jeune homme ne répliqua pas de suite, comme s'il étudiait avec sérieux le Survivant et une lueur passa dans ses yeux.

\- Je crois qu'au vu des antécédents de monsieur Potter, nous ne devrions pas nous astreindre à un programme scolaire... Encore moins depuis que nous savons qu' _il_ est de retour, marmonna-t-il, toujours en train de soupeser l'adolescent de ses orbes azur aussi froids que de la glace.

\- Vous sauriez me l'apprendre, demanda Harry au bout de quelques secondes.

\- On en reparlera à la fin du cours, lui proposa l'enseignant. Je dois surveiller tout le monde actuellement et... A voir comment monsieur Malfoy parade, il est temps que j'explique qu'on est en cours et non dans un concours d'esbroufe... Hautement dangereux, commenta le jeune homme, les derniers mots dits plus pour lui-même que pour son petit auditoire, qui ne se cacha pas d'apprécier la manière dont Draco avait été estimé.

Les adolescents se retinrent néanmoins de partager leur sentiment, se rappelant avec vivacité les propos que Melbourne avait tenus depuis le début de l'année et les avait repris sévèrement lorsqu'ils avaient ri de Malfoy au premier cours.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi impatient de toute sa vie que le cours qu'il aimait le plus se termine, à la fois curieux et extatique à l'idée d'avoir des leçons particulières avec son professeur. Les souvenirs de son apprentissage du Patronus avec Lupin le hantèrent à cet instant précis, et il n'avait eu au final que de bonnes impressions de ces moments-là, car il sentait que lorsqu'un enseignant se lançait dans ce genre de procédures avait conscience que l'adolescent avait besoin de sortir des sentiers battus par rapport aux menaces extérieures. Enfin, il venait de se rendre compte que Melbourne avait eu raison. S'il souhaitait que son atout aie du succès sur le long terme, il devait le peaufiner, l'améliorer, le pousser au maximum de ses aptitudes.

Une fois que la classe se fut vidée de ses élèves et que le mobilier avait repris sa place, Melbourne était assis à son bureau, sa tasse à l'effigie de ce Muggle Premier Ministre en main et il dardait Hermione et Ron de ses orbes azur. Néanmoins, aucun signe de mécontentement ou de désapprobation ne se lisait sur son visage. Il se contentait de les regarder avec tant de franchise que cela en devenait embarrassant. Harry nota que ses amis étaient aussi rouges l'un que l'autre à être observés de la sorte. Ce regard que le jeune homme avait été similaire à celui de Snape lorsqu'il jugeait la qualité des ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour préparer une potion. Il était étonnant comment deux hommes pouvaient avoir comme traits identiques. Si le Corbeau n'était pas un être aussi abominable qu'il ne l'était, Potter se risquait à imaginer que dans un monde meilleur, ils se seraient peut-être entendus, voire auraient été des amis. Absurde, pensait l'adolescent. Personne n'aurait eu désiré être proche de Snape, même s'il n'était pas aussi irascible qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

\- Je m'incline devant l'entêtement de miss Granger et de monsieur Weasley, souffla Melbourne dont le visage se barra d'un sourire amusé. De toute façon, avec ce que mes collègues ont raconté à votre sujet, vous vous seriez tenus au courant et êtes tous les trois très liés.

Ces quelques mots accentuèrent la couleur soutenue sur les joues d'Hermione et aux oreilles de Ron, qui dansa sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise.

\- Bon, il me semble qu'Umbridge ne vous porte pas en haute estime, monsieur Potter, embraya le jeune homme, ce qui prit de court Harry qui ne voyait pas en quoi cela avait rapport avec le cours. Je pensais seulement au meilleur moyen de vous voir en dehors des classes sans que cela ne semble poser problème au High Inquisitor, poursuivit Melbourne qui répondit à son regard interrogateur. Si je vous gardais en retenue de manière régulière, il n'y aurait eu rien de choquant à cette manœuvre, car vous êtes réputé pour avoir la tête dure. Vous auriez la meilleure couverture du monde pour progresser, Umbridge songera peut-être que je ne suis pas trop un mauvais candidat à ce poste et tout le monde se verra satisfait, non?

\- Vous êtes sûr, monsieur, que vous avez été Réparti à Ravenclaw, coassa Ron, sa rougeur descendant jusque dans son cou lorsqu'il réalisa la familiarité dont il venait de faire preuve.

\- Le Sorting Hat a longuement débattu me concernant. Ne commencez pas à douter de son choix judicieux, botta en touche le professeur de Défense dans un demi-sourire. Etes-vous libre ce mardi, questionna-t-il à l'adresse du Survivant qui hocha de la tête. Bien, dans ce cas, je vous dis à demain dix-sept heures, ce bureau. Bonne fin de journée.

Les trois amis quittèrent la salle de classe en se jetant des coups d'oeil stupéfaits – lorsque le Sorting Hat réfléchissait longuement sur la Répartition d'un élève, cela ne se produisait qu'en de rares occasions, et les menus exemples que Granger avait en tête grâce à sa lecture de _Hogwarts: A History_ étaient des sorciers au destin ou aux faits remarquables. Il n'y avait pas à s'en affoler pour autant et ne pas broder des théories farfelues, ce que Weasley symbolisa au travers de son usuel haussement d'épaules terre-à-terre. Enfin, ce fut Potter qui tira la jeune fille de sa réflexion silencieuse en faisant radier sa joie que d'avoir des cours de soutien. Ceci suffit à transporter ses comparses de toujours jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la Grande Salle après avoir fait un détour par leur salle commune pour déposer leurs affaires.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vector discutait de choses et d'autres avec Sinistra et Flitwick dans la salle des enseignants en cette soirée. Leurs collègues étaient occupés ailleurs et Umbridge faisait sa ronde dans la bibliothèque. La Slytherin était contrariée à propos du rapport de son inspection que la Sous-Secrétaire avait rédigé. En effet, bien que la grenouille ne remettait pas en question son enseignement, elle avait ouvertement critiqué la matière qu'elle endossait et remis en cause l'utilité de ces «babillages enfantins». A croire qu'à ne pas supporter Trelawney, elle se soit reportée sur les professeurs qui dispensaient des notions de magie non exacte. Cela exaspérait et vexait Sinistra, qui avait toujours brillé en Astronomie et considérait le mouvement des planètes et les étoiles au-delà des interprétations d'avenir qu'on leur donnait. Pour elle, comprendre et saisir le monde ne se limitait pas à la Terre. Pour elle, la tolérance, le respect et l'ouverture d'esprit s'étendaient à et se nourrissaient par l'Astronomie. Concevoir qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls êtres vivant dans l'Univers et admettre la singularité et la potentialité des vertus liées aux planètes permettraient aux sorciers à demeurer humbles et à comprendre toute la signification de l'importance de la vie, de la mort, des futilités dont ils s'encombraient et se gâchaient l'existence. Nul doute que cela aurait été utile pour Voldemort, qui avait un souci de taille, comme la plupart des gens: celui d'avoir peur de la mort et de tout entreprendre pour faire un pied de nez à sa condition d'être mortel.

Alors qu'une bonne femme insupportable ose écrire noir sur blanc que l'Astronomie était aussi puéril que les prophéties, les liseuses de cartes ou autres charlatanismes ne passait pas auprès de Sinistra. La sorcière avait un minimum de dignité et de fierté, et de se les voir piétinés par cette abominable grenouille ministérielle était limite scandaleux. Elle en ferait exploser tout le service à thé de la salle des enseignants en un battement de cils si elle ne gardait pas un minimum de sang froid.

Flitwick et Vector tentaient de tempérer son accès de colère, lui assurant que sa matière n'était pas en danger de disparition, ce que la Slytherin coupa d'un «vous avez bel et bien entendu comme moi ce qu'a dit Melbourne à _son_ sujet: son moindre caprice passerait. Si elle décide demain que l'Astronomie n'a plus sa place dans l'enseignement à Hogwarts, elle le fera, j'en suis certaine!».

A ce moment-là, l'esprit de Vector se tourna vers Melbourne. La professeure d'Arithmancie se souvenait de l'étudiant qu'il était à l'époque. Le premier détail qui l'avait marquée avait été cette capacité à effectuer un maximum d'opérations de tête; alors qu'en général, les élèves alignaient des feuilles de calcul pour s'assurer qu'ils ne se trompaient pas. Melbourne n'avait pas eu besoin parce qu'il tombait juste. Il avait été vertigineux d'être le spectateur de ce garçon qui donnait les résultats presque sur-le-champ, à peine avait-il posé les yeux sur les nombres en question.

Certes, Miss Granger, pour ne citer qu'elle, était une fille intelligente et avait d'excellents résultats. Sa mémoire était également remarquable, capable qu'elle était de recracher des formules complexes sans éprouver le moindre effort douloureux. Pour terminer de brosser son portrait, l'adolescente accumulait les meilleurs résultats année après année. Cependant, elle n'avait pas nécessairement le recul quant à ses connaissances pour proposer une autre manière de procéder ou de réfléchir, comme Melbourne était capable de faire au point d'établir des liens inattendus dans ses réflexions – quitte à ce que ces prises de risque eussent fait baisser ses notes. Tout bien considéré, si ces deux-là s'associaient, ils formeraient un duo grisant d'intellectuels qui feraient trembler les puissants de ce monde, dans le cas où ils mettraient leurs compétences au service du mal...

\- … Si on avait davantage d'informations concrètes, entendit-elle de la bouche de Flitwick alors qu'elle s'arrachait de son siège de pensées. Malheureusement, j'ai l'impression que nous ne les aurons pas de suite parce que Melbourne risquerait sa tête à nous délivrer de telles choses... Et aussi parce que j'ai remarqué qu'il n'est pas du tout à l'aise avec nous.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Sinistra d'un air entendu. Il se comporte comme un paria... Alors qu'il agit pour le bien de l'école... Il est de notre côté, mais... hésita-t-elle en haussant les épaules, un peu coupable, nous n'avons rien fait pour le rassurer et lui démontrer un peu plus de sympathie et de soutien...

\- Il n'est pas trop tard pour rectifier le tir, finit par murmurer Vector, au bout de quelques secondes de silence entre ses deux collègues.

Tous deux tournèrent la tête vers elle et acquiescèrent d'un lent mouvement de tête similaire et simultané.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Des rires fusaient dans l'un des dortoirs des filles à Ravenclaw. Les camarades de chambrée de Charlie improvisaient un défilé, en spécifiant qu'elles pouvaient être des intellectuelles mais aussi des filles qui savaient se mettre en valeur, sans forcément forcer sur les artifices. Puis, à onze ans, leurs trousses de toilettes ne gorgeaient pas encore de multitudes de produits de maquillage et leurs armoires de tenues trop adultes. Susan et Adele s'étaient amusées à porter une natte de côté, l'une sur la gauche de son cou, l'autre sur la droite, ce qui les aurait fait passer pour des sosies. Toutes deux avaient même un bandeau similaire à la tête, une jupe longue, des chaussures cirées et adoptaient la pose et la moue boudeuse similaires. C'était ce tableau particulier qui se fait tordre de rire les trois autres fillettes.

\- A toi, Charlie, s'exclama Susan. Fais-nous rêver, ajouta-t-elle en sautillant telle une danseuse étoile jusqu'à sa camarade pour l'inviter à se lever et foncer sur son armoire.

Le visage de la gamine vira au rose soutenu en un battement de cils. Elle secoua la tête, et malgré l'insistance de l'assemblée, elle balbutia des excuses sans queue ni tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à articuler qu'elle avait besoin de vérifier quelque chose à la bibliothèque avant qu'elle ne ferme. Les filles protestèrent de concert.

\- Tu as le droit de t'amuser, tu sais, dit Adele, le doigt levé.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, commença Charlie, l'air furieux et boudeur, les yeux fixés sur le lit en face du sien sur lequel était affalée Norah, une jolie métis aux prunelles opale.

\- Alors c'est quoi, demanda cette dernière tout en étudiant l'attitude de la fillette.

\- Je... Non, rien, laissez tomber, marmonna la concernée, en baissant les yeux, le rose sur ses joues frôlant le rouge tomate tant elle était gênée et honteuse à la fois.

Comment leur expliquer avec les bons mots qu'elle avait honte de son corps, le détestait même, et ce depuis qu'elle se rappelle la vision qu'elle en avait? Comment se supporter alors qu'on se battait contre ce corps, avait peur de se voir au travers d'un miroir au risque de se prendre la réalité de son reflet en pleine figure? Elle ne savait trop pourquoi elle se sentait si mal dans son enveloppe corporelle... Toujours était-il qu'elle cachait au mieux cet ennemi sous des couches de vêtements larges en dehors de son uniforme scolaire, et il fallait l'avouer: elle portait toujours des sweats et des jeans. Son armoire ne contenait rien qui aurait pu distraire ses camarades ce soir-là dans tous les cas. Rien de très féminin comme la plupart des gens considéraient cet aspect.

\- Oh, allez Charlie, la pressa Susan en lui prenant les mains pour la tirer de son lit sur lequel elle était assise. Si on veut vraiment s'amuser, il faut bien que tout le monde s'y mette.

La réaction de cette dernière choqua la petite assemblée. Charlie se défit de sa prise en un grand coup de bras, l'air fou furieux, le corps entier tout tremblant, avant de partir en courant telle une charpie furibonde, en prenant le soin de claquer la porte de leur dortoir. Un épais silence s'ensuivit, où les quatre filles se lançaient des regards, muettes.

Charlie pleurait à grosses larmes et ne faisait rien pour empêcher ce processus, reniflant à intervalles réguliers, ses pas la guidant de manière automatique. Elle évitait de peu de percuter des gens lorsqu'elle en croisait, ne s'arrêtait pour le moins du monde lorsque quelqu'un la reconnaissant l'interpellait. Elle sortit de la Ravenclaw Tower et descendit des volées de marches, avant de faire demi-tour et de grimper cette fois-ci, sûre qu'elle ne souhaitait voir personne en bibliothèque ou dans une salle d'études. Dans tous les cas, toutes ses affaires scolaires étaient restées au cinquième étage. La gamine s'en voulut à cet instant de ne pas y avoir songé, mais aveuglée par son ressenti, elle n'avait paré qu'au plus urgent: fuir une situation pire qu'embarrassante.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se fut assez calmée pour se rendre compte où elle se situait dans le château et s'étonna de se trouver au pied de la dernière volée de marches qui menait à la Tour d'Astronomie. D'abord hésitante – elle n'avait pas connaissance de l'heure et craignait de tomber sur Umbridge qui l'aurait mise en retenue si d'aventure elle avait dépassé le couvre-feu; mais elle se tranquillisa bientôt en se persuadant qu'elle l'aurait remarqué dans les directions que prenaient les gens lorsqu'elle les avait croisés, et ce fut d'un bon pas ferme qu'elle monta ces marches au devant d'elle.

La fraîcheur de la nuit s'incrustait sur la Tour, se glissant entre les poutres et les arcades, ainsi que la tourelle, malgré le parapet qui aurait pu couper un peu le passage de l'air. Un frisson parcourut la fillette et le froid ne la quitta pas, alors qu'elle croisait les bras au maximum dans un élan inutile et s'avançait jusqu'au parapet pour observer le parc qui s'étendait sous elle. Toutes ses émotions se dissolvaient peu à peu, au fil des minutes, comme si le contact pur de l'air sur son visage l'en lavait. Les battements de son coeur ralentirent pour recouvrer un rythme de repos, sa respiration suivait la cadence en revenant à des cycles plus posés, la nervosité qui l'avait assaillie toute entière s'abaissait pour n'être plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Lorsque le bleu d'encre se distilla à l'horizon, la jeune Aigle décréta qu'il était enfin temps de rebrousser chemin, où elle ne souhaitait pas faire perdre des points à sa Maison, bien que cela signifiait devoir faire face à ses colocataires. Un long et lourd soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le pas traînant, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée, la gamine retourna donc dans son dortoir.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bill Weasley était un jeune homme calme et posé, deux traits de caractère qui avaient eu leur lot de défis depuis que ses frères et sœur étaient nés et grandissaient. Etre à la tête d'une grande fratrie balayait les futilités et dégageait les priorités.

De plus, il n'avait jamais vraiment posé de problème pour ses parents, pas plus que ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Il y avait bien eu la première dent, les nuits longues à se faire, les premiers pas, le premier biberon, le premier mot, le premier bobo, la crainte de la Dragon Pox ou encore de la Spattergroit qui faisaient des ravages, la première manifestation de magie… Un quotidien de parents sorciers rien de plus banal – en dehors du contexte extérieur qui, l'année de naissance de Bill, avait été marquée par la prise de pouvoir de Lord Voldemort. Cela aussi avait dû impacter le comportement de l'enfant. Il avait pu intérioriser le fait qu'il ne fallait pas déranger les adultes avec des soucis de jouet cassé, de bagarres entre frères, des sottises communes que la plupart commettaient. C'était étrange comment Bill avait grandi en étant assez sage et tranquille, alors que Fred et George avaient pris le chemin opposé – comme s'il avait fallu rééquilibrer tout cela, donner une possibilité de rire d'un rien et de ne pas penser aux horreurs qui tuaient les gens tout autour d'eux rien qu'à les regarder commettre l'une de leur pitreries dont ils avaient le succès.

Bill était demeuré calme et posé avec les années. L'adolescence lui avait permis de s'émanciper de lui-même tout en restant terre-à-terre et correct. Il n'avait jamais crié outre-mesure, jamais avait-il remis en cause l'autorité d'un enseignant à Hogwarts – même devant une certaine chauve-souris des cachots, il n'avait pris aucun risque particulier même lorsqu'il jouait au Quidditch avec sa fratrie… Le seul qu'il ait eu pu prendre fut sans doute lorsqu'il décida de travailler à Gringotts, la célèbre banque sorcière britannique, auprès des Goblins. Leur réputation passait de génération en génération, les dépassait, car tout sorcier était biaisé par des préjugés avant même d'en rencontrer un.

Que ce fusse sa famille, comme ses professeurs ou encore ses collègues, tout le monde encensait Bill – ou n'en disait aucun mal.

Ce calme était crucial lorsqu'il avait affaires avec les Goblins, au travers de pourparlers et d'âpres négociations, les derniers réputés difficiles en affaires et très méfiants à l'égard des sorciers. Et ce calme était utile lorsque le jeune homme transmettait les informations qu'il jugeait pertinentes pour l'Ordre du Phénix, faisant table rase des ressentis et n'offrant que le strict fait. Autant dire qu'il faisait bien d'agir de cette manière, au vu des nouvelles de plus en plus alarmantes qu'il amenait avec lui au Grimmauld Place.

Bien que Voldemort ne se montrait toujours pas au grand jour, les Goblins devenaient plus durs, distants et rendaient les transactions déjà ardues de base presque impossibles – comme s'ils pressentaient que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire.

\- A moins que l'offre de recrutement émise par le Mage Noir ait déjà commencé, persifla Snape d'un ton de dédain, les lèvres retroussées et les bras croisés, la tête haute.

\- C'est ce à quoi je pensais, répliqua Bill avec neutralité, comme s'il discutait de la pluie et du beau temps avec son ancien professeur. Avez-vous.…

\- Non, le coupa le Corbeau sèchement. Je ne suis pas tout le temps informé de tous les actes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bill ne se formalisa pas de la dureté du Maître de Potions, mais sa mère, toute Molly Weasley qu'elle était, ne put s'empêcher de toiser l'homme les lèvres pincées, tel un avertissement muet de ne pas chercher à lui faire du mal ou elle le lui ferait regretter. Snape exhala un sourire moqueur en retour lorsqu'il nota l'attitude de la femme.

\- C'est à se demander pourquoi tu es là, marmonna Sirius Black, l'air toujours aussi sinistre – plus personne ne savait si c'était la maison qui déteignait sur lui ou s'il était ainsi naturellement. Parce que tu n'es pas d'une franche utilité…

\- Dans ce cas, va porter plainte auprès de Dumbledore, rétorqua le Corbeau, une vague de colère montant d'un coup en lui, alors qu'il pivotait sur place pour avoir le maître des lieux affalé sur une chaise dans son champ de vision. Et quand bien même, tu trouves à redire sur mon utilité, je me permets de pointer le fait qu'entre toi et moi, il y en a un qui ne bouge absolument pas un petit doigt et ne risque pas sa vie pour l'Ordre dans cette pièce… Et ce n'est pas moi.

Sirius se leva d'un bond, l'air furieux et vexé à la fois, baguette au poing, prêt à en découdre. D'un côté, Lupin fit barrage devant son ami en lui intimant de reprendre raison; de l'autre, Bill et Arthur conseillaient à Snape de ne pas répliquer, car la situation ne ferait que s'envenimer. Molly et Tonks levaient les yeux au ciel ou soupiraient d'agacement, habituées à ce genre d'attaques puériles entre les deux adversaires. Entre tous, c'était peut-être eux les plus gamins dans le groupe, parce qu'ils étaient incapables d'enterrer leur jeunesse une bonne fois pour toutes. Il était étonnant que ces adultes maintenaient une telle haine adolescente avec le temps, la préservant intacte au point d'être alimentés par elle et d'interagir au travers d'elle encore en ce jour.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Melbourne mit fin à son dernier cours de la journée en ce mardi soir avec ses troisièmes années, particulièrement agités et pressés de décompresser. L'usuel brouhaha alors que la sonnerie retentissait le saisit pleinement et il ne languissait qu'une chose: que le bruit de ces jeunes adolescents s'éloigne de lui à une distance respectable, c'est-à-dire au minimum au fond du couloir du second étage qui menait à sa salle de classe. Le jeune homme salua les jeunes qui passaient devant son bureau avant de sortir, comme il le faisait habituellement. Rien de bien anormal… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de la manière dont la plupart des filles le regardaient.

Jusque là, il n'y avait prêté nullement attention, mais à mirer leur attitude, il saisit certains sourires, certains gloussements auxquels il avait eus droit depuis qu'il enseignait et un profond malaise s'empara de lui lorsque la simple prise de conscience d'être devenu une sorte de coqueluche ayant un capital sympathie assez élevé le frappant de plein fouet. Ce fut avec un peu plus de raideur qu'il termina sa série d'au revoir, plus hâtif qu'eux que la salle se soit entièrement vidée. Dès lors que le dernier élève s'en fut allé et refermé la porte derrière lui, le professeur de Défense reprit sa respiration, qu'il avait vaguement bloquée de manière inconsciente peu de temps avant cela, et s'écroula sur sa chaise de bureau, la tête dans les mains. Cette situation, loin encore d'être handicapante, le gênait beaucoup. Il se repassa en boucle quelques bribes de souvenirs et rejoua une scène où il se voyait fendre une petite foule de filles qui riaient et le saluaient d'une même voix, quelque unes rougissant telles des tomates trop mûres ou d'autres qui semblaient bégayer comme si elles faisaient face à une idole de rock populaire.

Melbourne était de ces personnes qui ne se rendaient pas compte de l'impact de leur charme sur autrui; malgré le fait qu'on le lui en avait déjà fait part auparavant. Combien de fois Flitwick avait dû alerter tous les enseignants de Défense à ne pas se laisser berner par son regard azuré? Combien de fois ses camarades Virginia et Elizabeth lui avaient rapporté que telle ou telle personne tournait autour de lui, alors qu'il ne le remarquait pas? Sans doute un paquet de fois, et à chaque mention de son charisme effectif il avait la sensation de s'enfoncer dans la honte la plus totale.

Les choses s'étaient tassées lorsque peu à peu l'on s'était mis d'accord unanimement que le garçon d'alors avait peut-être une orientation homoromantique – ce qui, même si cette attirance amoureuse n'était plus punie par la loi, était encore assez mal considéré; surtout chez les gens qui soignaient les us et coutumes de la communauté sorcière, les Pure-Bloods en tête, ou les fervents croyants chez les Muggles. L'absence totale de preuves avait enterré cette rumeur très vite et plus personne ne s'était interrogé sur la vie privée de Melbourne, à son plus grand soulagement.

Entre ces allusions-là lorsqu'il était élève et les situations actuelles, il n'en demeurait pas moins que le jeune homme préférait l'époque au moment présent. Il avait tout bonnement peur de ce qui lui échappait. Les réactions sociales en faisaient partie.

Ses pensées foisonnantes furent interrompues par le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. Une fois qu'il ait eu dit d'entrer, Potter s'introduisit dans la pièce et se raidit quand son enseignant lui fit remarquer qu'il avait un bon gros quart d'heure de retard. Melbourne le fixait, le visage fermé, les orbes froids mais pas dénués d'humanité pour autant. L'adolescent se demanda comment il allait se faire dévorer, parce que voir Melbourne dans une telle humeur était assez peu fréquent. Il s'excusa à mi-voix – entre la sortie de son cours, le passage rapide en salle commune des Lions et le retour ici… Avant que le professeur ne le coupe pour lui signaler qu'il s'était contenté d'émettre une remarque, ni plus ni moins, et de l'inviter à s'asseoir face à lui. Harry obtempéra, le malaise en lui toujours présent. Il ne savait comment se tenir face à son enseignant, plutôt gêné et en même temps assez piqué au vif – trouvant que tout le monde autour de lui avait tendance à l'enquiquiner sous n'importe quel motif… Cependant, il faisait son possible pour n'en montrer aucun signe.

\- Bon, passons au vif du sujet, embraya Melbourne, son éternel mug de thé en main. En voulez-vous, vous aussi, demanda-t-il soudain en montrant à son élève l'ustensile et l'adolescent déclina, même si sa gorge était sèche. Donc… Si je vous propose d'avoir de l'avance sur les informulés, c'est tout d'abord parce que vous semblez très bien maîtriser le Disarming Spell. Si vous vous étiez cantonné à le lancer, Mr Weasley aurait valsé avec sa baguette, or ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé. De ce fait, j'en ai conclu que vous êtes capable de «doser» la force dans ce sortilège.

Un petit silence se glissa entre eux. Harry ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise en étant couvert d'éloges de cette manière, ce qui se transcrivit par son agitation sur sa chaise. Le professeur sirota sa boisson, semblant penser à plein régime. Les différentes lueurs qui passaient dans ses yeux azur en attestaient.

\- Mais ce ne sont pas seulement vos compétences qui m'ont décidé, poursuivit-il en reposant son mug sur la table et fixant désormais Harry droit dans le blanc des yeux. Je vais être honnête avec vous: j'ai entendu que vous vous étiez déjà servi de ce sort quand… Vous avez fait face à certains dangers.

Harry sentit un étau se resserrer dans sa gorge alors il se contenta de confirmer ses propos dans un hochement de tête assez nerveux. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'en parler – de revenir à ce cimetière, de revenir à la Chambre des Secrets…De revivre tout cela. Il n'y arrivait pas, il n'y parvenait pas. Devoir se replonger dans ces souvenirs était au dessus de ses forces.

\- Monsieur Potter… Je ne veux rien savoir de plus que je ne sais déjà, lui dit Melbourne avec douceur. Je ne veux pas entendre de récit détaillé sur ce qu'il s'est passé… Je veux seulement vous aider à renforcer un de vos atouts, ajouta-t-il après une pause.

\- Un de mes atouts, reprit Harry dans un sourire cynique… Tout le monde est extatique parce que soit disant je suis doué… Après tout, j'ai réussi à échapper à Voldemort (Melbourne eut un tic à l'entente de ce nom sur sa joue droite)… trois fois, c'est cela? Eh bien, au risque de vous décevoir, j'ai survécu tout ce temps parce que j'ai eu de la chance. De la chance, s'exclama-t-il, une once de colère éclatant dans son timbre de voix.

Une fois de plus, ils se fixèrent en silence, le garçon soudain embarrassé et l'homme face à lui incapable de trouver les mots qu'il fallait en pareille situation.

\- Si telle est votre vision des choses, admettez que ma proposition en soit une, finit par déclarer Melbourne dans un haussement d'épaules. Voulez-vous la saisir?

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire en coin, sa colère encore tapie en lui prête à exploser en toute occasion, tout comme la profonde tristesse qui l'enserrait. Il commençait à apprécier cet enseignant atypique. C'était le premier adulte qui ne cherchait pas à lui faire changer d'avis sur la manière dont il ressentait ce qu'il avait traversé. Il se leva, sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe d'uniforme et attendit que Melbourne le rejoigne. Cette réponse satisfit le jeune homme qui suivit le mouvement.


	10. Chapitre 9: Actions

_**Hello, hello! J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée et que vous n'avez pas trop langui ce nouveau chapitre. Que pensez-vous de mon point de vue développé sur les personnages de JKR et de la manière dont je présente les événements (en partie modifiés)? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos opinions!**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **Chapitre neuf: Actions**_

La première séance de l'atelier de Défense fut fixée au mercredi neuf dans la Salle sur Demande après le dîner. Par mesure de prudence, les membres arrivaient sur le lieu de rendez-vous par petits groupes et s'assuraient que personne ne les filait. Le moyen de communication pensé par Hermione avait fonctionné. Les choses avaient été précipitées, notamment parce que les jeunes souhaitaient en découdre avec l'institution politique, une pointe de haine plus précise à l'endroit de Umbridge. Puis la sensation suscitée par le côté illégal de leur «club» les grisait toutes et tous et ils se sentaient pousser des ailes.

Harry se sentait soulagé qu'ils aient leur enseignant de Défense avec eux sur lequel il pouvait se reposer si nécessaire; et l'avoir parmi eux rendait leur décision plus légitime. Il n'avait jamais émis de réserve quant à cette idée, parce que lui-même désobéissait aux décrets et prenait de sacrés risques pour eux. Autant s'engager jusqu'au bout de ses idées. Et il ne semblait pas tant apeuré par l'idée qu'il pouvait finir en prison à tout moment. Il avait eu l'air d'en être conscient et sûr que ce serait bientôt le cas. Même Ron avoua que cette attitude téméraire le rendait perplexe, en plus de son admiration. Rares étaient les profs qui se mouillaient jusqu'au cou comme Melbourne le faisait.

Leur enseignant s'était déjà installé sur un couffin, dans un angle de la Salle, un service à thé, un encrier et quelques livres à ses côtés et une pile de parchemins sur ses jambes croisées, une plume en main. Il avait presque la stature d'un Bouddha, tant il était posé, comme s'il était dans son élément. Il les salua un à un, avec le sourire. Lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, les regards se dirigèrent vers Harry, puis sur Melbourne, tour à tour, expression de leur hésitation quant à définir _qui_ tenait les rênes au final. L'homme haussa les épaules et invita le brun à s'exprimer d'un geste de main, les orbes penchés vers sa pile de devoirs. Le problème était ainsi réglé. Il était là en qualité de chaperon, ni plus ni moins; comme il le faisait avec son atelier en A208, les laissant en totale autonomie.

Harry songea à revoir les bases, pour que toutes et tous se remettent à niveau, attestant qu'un simple Expelliarmus l'avait sauvé à plusieurs reprises. C'était incroyable comme aveu, et un temps, certains eurent du mal à le croire; mais Melbourne se permit une remarque pour pacifier l'ambiance avant qu'elle ne soit tendue:

\- Monsieur Potter est le mieux à même pour nous témoigner ce que c'est que de se battre dans le feu de l'action et l'oppression de l'angoisse de la nécessité de survivre. Puis, un Expelliarmus est utile, vraiment. C'est une technique qui peut, dans un cadre un peu idéal certes, vous donner un peu de temps pour préparer votre prochain coup ou bien votre fuite. Oui, ne riez pas, Jordans: fuir n'a rien de honteux quand c'est le Mage Noir qui nous menace d'un Impardonnable cuisant, si c'est la meilleure solution.

\- Oui, je confirme, appuya le brun. C'est comme cela que j'ai pu revenir dans le labyrinthe avec…

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, saisi dans son émoi. Avec Cedric… Le souvenir lui revint intact, puissant, douloureux, destructeur, semblant lui brûler les entrailles. Il baissa la tête pour s'assurer de ne pas croiser le regard de Cho, qui en avait les larmes aux yeux à l'évocation de la mort de son ex petit ami. L'atmosphère s'épaissit soudain, les gens peu à l'aise, mais qui ne pipèrent mot par compréhension.

Harry reprit contenance et invita tout le monde à se placer en binômes et se lancer tour à tour le sort de Désarmement, après que Hermione ait fait léviter les coussins qui se trouvaient proches de leur professeur un peu partout dans la salle. Une joyeuse cacophonie s'ensuivit. Ce bruit ne sembla pas déconcentrer Melbourne qui continuait son travail, ne s'interrompant de temps en temps que pour noter ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il combinait les remarques individuelles que prodiguait Harry qui passait d'un groupe à l'autre depuis sa place assise, en interpellant les élèves concernés et les pointant du doigt. C'était plutôt comique de le voir agir de la sorte. Il n'avait plus rien de la posture de l'enseignant écrasant les étudiants qu'ils étaient de sa toute puissance de savoirs. Il s'était mis à leur hauteur depuis le début de l'année, leur parlait comme s'ils étaient ses égaux, tout en maintenant une certaine forme d'autorité, et la méthode d'enseignement qu'il pratiquait y contribuait de manière concrète. Ici aussi, il ne changeait pas sa ligne de conduite et ne coupait pas tant que cela le brun, et quand il le faisait, il se confondait en plates excuses. Les élèves avaient autant liberté de paroles que d'actes – à l'exception de faits dérangeants. Ils les reprenaient dans ces cas-là et ils étaient vite conciliants. Ils n'avaient pas particulièrement envie de l'énerver, ayant à l'esprit la maxime «méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort» devant s'appliquer de manière parfaite à son égard. Les Gryffindor avaient encore en mémoire la colère maîtrisée dont il avait fait acte devant Malfoy et cet épisode s'était répandu comme Floo Network Powder dans toute l'école.

A vingt-et-une heures, l'enseignant consulta sa montre à gousset et intima tout le monde à rassembler ses affaires, car le couvre-feu allait prendre effet sous peu. Il ne fallait pas que leur club clandestin tombe à l'eau pour une question d'horaires. Puis, toutes et tous venaient d'avoir une longue journée et une bonne nuit de repos mérité était la chose la plus sage à faire à ce stade. Là aussi, les élèves partirent en petits groupes, en saluant Melbourne.

Ce dernier fut le dernier à quitter la Salle sur Demande et prit le chemin qui menait à ses appartements. Sur la route, il croisa Snape qui faisait sa ronde usuelle. Les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent pour échanger un long regard silencieux. Le Corbeau retroussa ses lèvres, tenant sa baguette fermement, sur le qui-vive et prêt à en découdre. L'homme n'avait de cesse d'être sur ses gardes de manière constante, aussi méfiant d'autrui que de sa propre ombre – et pas plus à l'égard d'un Melbourne qui se promenait dans les couloirs au-delà du couvre-feu alors qu'il n'était pas d'astreinte de ronde.

\- Que faites-vous ici, Melbourne, demanda-t-il d'un ton glacé, comme lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui lorsqu'il avait été son étudiant.

\- Je rentre chez moi, monsieur, lui répondit le jeune homme avec un ton égal, neutre, le visage lisse.

\- Hum, marmonna le Maître des Potions, le regard circonspect, un peu surpris par l'apparent détachement de son collègue sans l'afficher pour autant. Il ne se faisait toujours pas à cette capacité nouvelle, alors qu'il lui insufflait une certaine crainte auparavant. Certes, certes… Mais d'où venez-vous, reprit-il, tout en se rendant compte qu'il avait perdu de son mordant et il se détestait pour cela.

\- Je viens du Parc, répliqua Melbourne du tac-au-tac, qui ne s'émut ni de cet interrogatoire ni du trouble passager qui avait saisi son interlocuteur.

Impossible à vérifier s'il mentait ou non, vu qu'il était un bon Occlumens, ce que Snape se refusait à admettre à haute voix. Il fronça les sourcils et dut s'en contenter. Il dégagea la route au plus jeune.

\- Permettez-moi cette remarque, monsieur, l'interpella le professeur de Défense. Je veux bien que vous soyez le même depuis toutes ces années et avec tout le monde; cependant, je n'apprécie pas du tout votre manière de vous adresser à moi comme si j'étais un traître. J'admets que mon statut lié au Ministère joue en ma défaveur, mais sachez que c'est _moi_ qui ai voulu enseigner ici, sinon vous deviez subir Umbridge. Et croyez-moi que ce ne fut pas évident de la convaincre de faire son taff à sa place…

L'enseignant de Potions réprima une remarque cinglante, étonné de cette nouvelle donnée. En effet, ceci appuyait le fait que le jeune était réellement dans leur camp et formait une résistance non négligeable en appui du reste de l'équipe pédagogique. Or, pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi le lui dire à lui en particulier? La personne la plus à même à être mise au courant était Dumbledore, et le fait qu'il n'en ait rien dit à personne prouvait que Melbourne le gardait jusqu'ici pour lui.

\- Vous devez vous faire à l'idée que je ne fais aucune faveur à qui que ce soit, Mr Melbourne, finit-il par exprimer d'un air de dédain. Vous semblez avoir oublié ce penchant de mon caractère en ces quatorze dernières années. Rappelez-vous-le la prochaine fois que vous vous sentirez offusqué par mes remarques. Maintenant, je vous prie de me laisser faire ma ronde tranquillement.

Congédié, Melbourne obéit et finit par atteindre ses parties privées. Là, il fit couler un bain brûlant dans son tub en étain, se glissa dans l'eau et lâcha enfin prise de toutes les tensions accumulées durant la journée. Il ferma les yeux, enveloppé par la vapeur d'eau, et retenait de toutes ses forces certains souvenirs à jaillir dans sa conscience, dans la peur de ne pouvoir contenir ses émotions...

Il ne put les contenir longtemps. «Je jure solennellement servir et uniquement servir les intérêts de l'Education britannique, selon les Codes qui l'en régissent et par la logique et le bon sens nécessaires pour en apporter le modernisme et l'évolution qui la rendront plus juste et équitable.» C'était le serment d'allégeance que tous les nouveaux employés du Department of Magical Education prêtaient lors d'une cérémonie qui aurait dû être abandonnée depuis le temps, ces usages désuets l'ayant été par ailleurs dans le Ministère. Néanmoins, les robes bleu-cyan prenaient très au sérieux ces quelques mots et la tâche qui leur était conférée – quitte à paraître aux yeux des autres départements un peu à l'ouest. Si une personne candidatait chez eux, elle devait avoir conscience qu'elle ne se contenterait pas d'effectuer un travail en majorité administratif et théorique, mais elle s'engageait dans une maison, un cercle restreint d'individus qui plaçaient l'éducation très haut, la chérissaient et la préservaient dans son essence au maximum, quitte à se quereller avec les services de la Justice et les pressions budgétaires et les courants de pensées du moment.

Il n'était guère surprenant que le Département soit «aux abois» comme l'avait souligné Turner dans sa missive, avec tout ce qui tournait autour d'eux depuis plusieurs mois. Et si leurs rangs étaient infestés eux aussi, les choses n'iraient pas en s'arrangeant. Il arrivait que certains d'entre eux cèdent aux dites pressions et aux sirènes de ce que la communauté sorcière idéalisait encore, même s'il y avait eu des périodes de l'Histoire où elle n'osait pas en assumer les tenants et aboutissants.

Melbourne dut se soumettre aux faits: qu'importe à quelle institution ou groupe de personnes avec qui il frayait, il ne pouvait plus du tout porter une confiance aveugle en quiconque désormais. Les lèvres pincées, le regard dans le vague, les doigts pianotant le rebord du tub en étain, le jeune homme se questionnait sur la potentialité de troubles au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix – il n'avait pas envie de se trouver au milieu d'un nid de taupes ou d'individus qui retourneraient leur veste dès que le vent leur soufflerait de meilleurs opportunités intéressées...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le quatorze, Umbridge était présente dans la salle de cours, assise à une chaise proche du bureau professoral. Les étudiants, prévenus en avance, rentrèrent en file indienne dans un silence parfait. Chacun se positionna derrière sa place et attendit que Melbourne les invite à s'asseoir. Ce dernier ne méditait pas sur son tableau assis sur son bureau comme à son accoutumée en guise d'accueil. Il était face à eux, le nez plongé dans le manuel du programme, sourcils froncés, l'air studieux. Il paraissait assez nerveux, mais faisait tout pour ne pas se laisser déborder par cette émotion. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout le monde était arrivé, il referma le livre, les salua avec douceur, le sourire aux lèvres et ils purent s'installer. Tout le monde avait sorti son propre exemplaire de _Théories des Stratégies de Défense Magique_ de Wilbert Slinkhard, sa plume, son encrier et ses parchemins. Hermione s'était vue rendre son exemplaire durant la première réunion de l'atelier pratique clandestin. Leur coopération était appréciée de l'enseignant. Même Malfoy, qui ne se serait pas privé pour tout bousiller, resta tranquille – pour le moment du moins. Qui savait en avance ce qu'il mijotait pour le Maître de Défense? Néanmoins, le jeune homme ne laissait rien transparaître, un bouclier à minima efficace érigé dans son esprit.

Bien qu'il ne s'était rien passé de particulier encore, Umbridge semblait être très inspirée car elle écrivait de manière frénétique. Melbourne ignorait sa présence, sans doute un moyen pour lui de gérer le fait qu'il était inspecté. A l'Ecole Supérieure d'Education, on leur avait dit qu'ils seraient inspectés à plusieurs reprises durant leur carrière pour les conseiller et les orienter selon les besoins. Rien d'alarmant en soi, car c'était une pratique courante. C'était la nature même de cette inspection-ci qui perturbait. Il aurait aimé que sa première ait été dans les règles et les normes... Il devra en discuter avec les inspecteurs généraux qui siégeaient au Department of Magical Education.

Il leur demanda d'ouvrir leur livre à la page trente-quatre pour commencer le chapitre trois _Les cas de réaction pacifique à une attaque magique._ Dans un premier temps, les élèves lurent les parties I et II en silence. Puis, ils purent en faire la synthèse en binômes ou trinômes pendant dix minutes. Enfin, il y eut un retour en mise en commun. Ensemble, ils construisirent le contenu du cours. Melbourne était là en qualité de guide, sûr de sa manière de procéder. Il y avait certains réflexes qu'il ne pouvait se défaire, même sous l'oeil scrutateur de celle qui avait enclenché le processus de réforme. Pendant tout ce temps, Umbridge écrivait sans relâche sur son bloc-notes, les lèvres en une grimace comme si elle avait mangé quelque chose d'aigre. La méthode employée par le jeune homme était encore peu répandue et voir que les étudiants étaient aussi impliqués et participatifs ne faisait pas partie de la conception d'un cours qu'avait la femme. Quand elle pensait encore qu'elle serait à la place de Melbourne, elle avait songé qu'en maintenant ces têtes brûlées dans une lecture exhaustive du livre, elle couperait court à toute possibilité de penser par soi-même et de former un contrôle sur eux pour les rendre passifs. Or, même s'ils ne supputaient aucune hypothèse dangereuse contre le Ministère, ils s'exprimaient librement sur le contenu du manuel scolaire; et cela la dérangeait. Elle toussota pour attirer l'attention de Melbourne qui finit par tourner son regard vers elle et l'interroger d'un haussement de sourcils.

\- Pourquoi leur demandez-vous d'expliquer ce qu'ils viennent de lire alors que l'auteur a tout fait pour être clair? Que leur réservez-vous comme devoirs s'ils le font déjà en classe?

\- Il me semble qu'il est plus facile pour tout apprenant de comprendre quelque chose s'il est capable de reformuler ladite chose avec ses mots. Si je ne passe pas par cette étape-là, comment puis-je savoir s'ils ont saisi les propos de Slinkhard? Et je comptais leur demander une synthèse de la suite du chapitre à me rendre en main propre pour la semaine prochaine, répondit le jeune homme, étonné qu'elle n'ait pas l'air au fait de comment on apprenait à faire apprendre et à apprendre.

\- Sur quoi les interrogerez-vous alors, je vous le demande?

\- A leur âge, répondre à un QCM n'a pas de sens. j'avais songé à une synthèse pour répondre à une question ouverte qui recouperait plusieurs chapitres du livre.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'ils saisissent cette opportunité pour exprimer des opinions contraires à notre politique, interrogea-t-elle après un silence de quelques secondes, comme si elle s'était pris une branche dans le visage, mais elle était déterminée à le coincer quelque part pour relever un faux pas qui lui vaudrait une sanction immédiate.

\- Non, m'dame… Parce que ce n'est pas dans la consigne.

Elle le jaugeait durant tout l'interrogatoire, le scannant de haut en bas, l'air de ne pas du tout apprécier l'homme en face d'elle – alors qu'il était plutôt pas mal. Elle retroussa les lèvres d'un air suffisant. Puis, elle médita sa dernière réponse. Comme si les élèves comprenaient vraiment ce qui était attendu d'eux... Il était bien naïf sur cet aspect-là. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle aurait aimé les assommer de lectures théoriques. Une densité telle ramollirait leurs cerveaux et les rendraient inoffensifs!

\- Dites-moi, très cher: vous êtes sorti de l'Ecole Supérieure d'Education en 1988 et je n'ai aucune trace d'une quelconque activité en lien avec ce métier… Pourquoi avoir fait de telles études si ce n'est pas pour enseigner au final?

\- Oh, dit-il surpris, et elle l'attaquait sur son CV désormais. J'ai eu l'opportunité de travailler de suite au Ministère et je me suis dit que cela pouvait servir à l'institution que j'apporte mes connaissances fraîchement acquises. Voilà tout, finit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Vraiment? Ne serait-ce pas parce qu'à regarder votre dossier, on ne vous aurait pas accepté?

\- Lequel, de dossier? Le professionnel ou le personnel? Parce qu'un potentiel recruteur est intéressé par les compétences du candidat pour le job, pas sa vie privée qui ne regarde que lui. Bon, je suis désolé, mais pouvons-nous poursuivre à la fin du cours? J'ai une leçon à terminer. Merci, trancha-t-il, n'appréciant guère la tournure que prenaient les choses, et souhaitant lui exprimer que celui qui était en contrôle ici était lui et non elle.

Umbridge dut s'en contenter, butée, vexée d'être éconduite de la sorte. Melbourne retourna à ses moutons et demanda aux élèves de lui rappeler une nouvelle fois les arguments de l'auteur du livre pour pacifier l'atmosphère lorsqu'on était témoin d'une attaque magique. La fin du double cours s'acheva comme elle avait débuté, la grenouille maintenant la bouche close et rédigeant comme inspirée par Calliope.

Harry, Hermione et Ron sortirent de la salle, se demandant comment leur enseignant serait cuisiné par la femme crapaud et s'il s'en sortirait indemne…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le groupe de Slytherin qui s'était rassemblé entre les rayons de Potions et de Botanique de la bibliothèque avait étalé avec un certain art des livres, des parchemins et des encriers, comme s'ils étudiaient avec sérieux. Les quatre comparses étaient des septièmes années soit Half-Blood, soit d'origine Muggle, et n'étaient donc pas intégrés dans les hautes sphères de leur Maison. Ils n'avaient pas cette angoisse de s'engager parmi les Death Eaters en recevant la Marque, cependant ils sentaient jusqu'au plus profond de leur moelle qu'ils étaient sur la sellette. Pour contrer ce stress permanent, ils se démenaient pour opposer une résistance au sein de leur propre bannière. Après tout, pourquoi des Serpents ne seraient pas politiquement impliqués dans le camp adverse? A cause de leur Répartition? C'était bas et réducteur. Exclure les qualités Slytherin pour planifier des actions de résistance serait dommage. Tant pis, ils se débrouilleront tous seuls lorsque le moment sera venu pour eux de préserver leurs existences. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de ne demander de l'aide à personne d'autre, avaient ainsi resserré des liens, devenus très forts avec les années, et savaient à qui faire confiance.

Sertan, Maïa, Haris et Dhalim avaient arrêté deux choix pour pouvoir communiquer entre eux. Le premier était le sortilège de message. Les inconvénients étaient que toutes et tous ne maîtrisaient pas le Patronus et qu'il était donc impossible pour eux d'y apposer un _Nuntius*_ pour transmettre une quelconque information. De plus, une telle évocation ne passerait pas inaperçue, car ils n'avaient ni la puissance magique ni assez de bouteille et de maîtrise de leurs pouvoirs pour être aussi talentueux qu'un Dumbledore. Ils écartèrent ainsi le premier choix, mais se dirent qu'il serait intéressant de l'apprendre et de se l'approprier avec perfection pour les temps à venir. Le second était onéreux et un achat massif ne passerait pas sous silence: les miroirs à double sens. Soit, il serait idiot de répondre à un bout de verre poli et au final, cela ne serait pas assez discret. Haris barra cette option sur le bout de parchemin qu'il avait devant lui et soupira, défaitiste. Ils n'y parviendraient jamais.

\- Peut-être ne tâtons-nous que dans ce que nous connaissons, murmura Maïa. Il faut étendre nos recherches.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre sans que cela ne soit issu de la Magie Noire, persifla Sertan. Je te rappelle que nous souhaitons combattre les ténèbres, pas en employer les ficelles...

\- Et quand bien même nous le ferions, la Magie Noire n'est nocive que lorsque nous lui accordons des fins mauvaises, récita Dhalim, qui fixait durement Sertan. As-tu zappé ce que Melbourne nous a dit lors du premier cours ou tu dormais déjà à ce moment-là?

La jeune fille ficha un coup de pied dans les mollets des deux garçons et les regardait d'un œil noir, pour les intimer de baisser d'un ton et de cesser de se prendre la tête pour rien.

\- Je pensais seulement qu'il y a énormément de livres de sortilèges qui, sans baigner dans des domaines louches, ne sont pas dans notre programme au collège... Nous pourrions commencer à nous pencher sur ce qui serait enseigné _après_ Hogwarts... En toute curiosité pour notre avenir, termina-t-elle en affichant l'air le plus convaincant et innocent à la fois dont elle avait le secret.

Les trois garçons autour d'elle sourirent, et s'accordèrent à suivre son idée. Il leur faudra demander de l'aide, en toute finesse, auprès de deux enseignants qui étaient loin d'être dupes: le Directeur des Ravenclaw et un ancien Ravenclaw qui avait failli atterrir chez les Slytherin. La partie ne serait pas aisée, mais il n'y avait de plus excitant et terrifiant que de se confronter à ce genre de difficultés pour parvenir à ses fins.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dans les autres Maisons, en dehors de l'Armée de Dumbledore, les ateliers de pratique de Défense rentraient désormais dans une certaine routine. L'idée même que les élèves étaient regroupés par année était tout au moins pragmatique. Il fallait bien que les premières années puissent acquérir les bases qui leur étaient enseignées en Métamorphose, Charmes et Défense avant de se lancer vers des domaines plus complexes. Subséquemment, s'ils se montraient trop talentueux, cela finirait par éveiller des soupçons et risquerait de compromettre leur posture – tout autant que celle de Melbourne. Il valait mieux demeurer raisonnables et ne pas tenter le Diab... Umbridge et le Ministère. Même si les effectifs étaient peu élevés, il serait aisé d'établir une liste précise des personnes et cela soulèverait des interrogations vives concernant les étudiants des années supérieures, qui étaient déjà plus ou moins étiquetés selon leurs compétences. Un changement trop radical de niveau équivaudrait à brandir une pancarte bariolée sur laquelle on lirait «Sus aux Décrets ministériels!». Alors, tous rongeaient leur frein et leur envie de progresser plus vite que le programme normal. Au moins, ils pouvaient se lâcher dans leurs Salles Communes.

Les choses étaient un peu complexes pour tous les membres du club clandestin qui étaient témoins de ce qui se passait dans leurs quartiers. Un malaise en eux ne les quittait pas, et ils s'interrogeaient sur la nécessité de l'Armée de Dumbledore, si toute personne qui s'impliquait dans ces ateliers poursuivait ces dites activités semaine après semaine. Il faudra en discuter lors de la prochaine séance dans la Salle sur Demande... Ils finiraient par se faire remarquer, à s'envelopper dans un mutisme inhabituel et peut-être par empiéter sur les plates-bandes de la résistance «officielle». Serait-il intéressant ou trop dangereux d'impliquer ces personnes supplémentaires? Trop de questions et d'hypothèses qu'il sera nécessaire de découdre, à défaut de pouvoir réellement avancer dans la réflexion en solitaires.

A Ravenclaw, les premières années se rodaient au Bat-Bogey Hex à tour de rôle. Il était à la fois comique et désagréable de voir surgir des narines de l'adversaire des chauve-souris par dizaines. Par mesure de sécurité, une poignée de cinquièmes et de septièmes années qui ne s'étaient pas réfugiés en bibliothèque ou en salle d'étude pour travailler veillaient au grain et mettaient un point final au supplice de leurs cadets par des _Finite Incantatem_. L'autre risque qui pourrait les griller serait un attroupement de jeunes blessés de diverses manières à l'infirmerie. Ils ne sauraient tenir leur langue bien longtemps et qui savait d'avance ce qui s'ensuivrait? Une expulsion, sans doute – surtout si Umbridge était dans les parages.

Charlie était indéniablement rapide et douée, ayant déjà maîtrisé ce sort – ce qui lui avait valu une retenue avec Snape après tout. Malgré tout, la fillette se lassa rapidement et s'ennuyait ferme, ne s'en cachant pas. Elle n'adressait la parole à personne et gardait un visage fermé, au point que cela finit par agacer ses pairs qui lui firent part de leur avis sur la question: si elle avait la sensation de perdre son temps, elle pouvait très bien les laisser tous seuls. Nul ne la retenait et cela ne remettrait pas forcément sa présence en jeu si elle partait. Rassurée sur le dernier point, la Ravenclaw s'en montra néanmoins vexée. Elle buffla pour ne pas piquer une colère plus conséquente et sortir des mots qu'elle regretterait par la suite, et s'enferma dans le dortoir des filles sans jeter un œil derrière elle. Une fois qu'elle eut rejoint son lit, elle prit de quoi lire et de quoi gribouiller avant de ne tirer les rideaux à baldaquins, pas prête d'adresser la parole à ses camarades de dortoir lorsqu'elles reviendraient. Il fallait admettre que Charlie pouvait être caractérielle par moments. Comme elle s'était déjà frottée à la sévérité du professeur de Potions, elle avait dû apprendre très vite à calmer ce côté impulsif qui bouillait en elle tel un chaudron sur un feu vif. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait aussi un penchant réservé qui contrebalançait et lui permettait de se reprendre à temps quelques fois.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

« _Quand je te dis de te méfier, Melbourne, c'est on ne peut plus clair. Crois-moi que ça commence à sentir le roussis ici aussi. Tout le monde est sur le qui-vive. Je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie... Les anciens disent que ça avait commencé comme ça dans les années soixante-dix. Donc, sois très prudent, ne te lance pas dans des trucs insensés et_ _cire_ _bien les bottes_ _batraciennes_ _._

 _Au fait, ça va bientôt impacter la communication, d'après les renseignements que nous soutirons ici et là. Ne me parle qu'en stricte nécessité absolue et de manière codée, je ne veux pas avoir la mauvaise surprise de voir débarquer chez moi les Internes à trois heures du mat'._ »

Le jeune homme avait de la peine à distinguer ce qu'il y avait de plus déprimant et alarmant dans tout ce que Turner avait réussi à lui écrire en quelques lignes, tant tout ceci paraissait surréaliste. Or, si le Ministère se démenait pour qu'une seule version officielle de la situation en Grande-Bretagne circule, il fallait s'assurer que les sorciers ne divulguent son contraire sous le manteau. Quoi de plus évident que le contrôle de la communication? Devait-il expliciter que tout ceci lui rappelait un peu trop vivement le roman 1984 de George Orwell?

Melbourne soupira et se massa les paupières, un bras posé sur la table de sa cuisine dont la main était proche de sa tasse usuelle de thé, avachi sur sa chaise, la missive de son collègue devant lui. Sa migraine récurrente semblait sur le point d'être canalisée, les nombreuses tentatives de Snape et de Pomfrey unissant leurs compétences pour établir le remède le plus adéquat ayant l'air de payer. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait cela, mais le professeur de Défense ne s'en plaignait pas. Sa condition était dans tous les cas meilleure qu'auparavant. Cela avait des conséquences positives sur son insomnie qu'il estimait moins éprouvante depuis.

Il ne parvenait pas encore à s'expliquer pourquoi il avait toujours refusé de se faire soigner à Saint Mungo lorsque les Mediwizards lui en avaient parlé, dès lors que les symptômes qu'il leur avait rapporté quelque six mois après l'attentat suicide survenu dans le hall du Ministère avaient découlé sur un diagnostic avéré. La seule volonté de ne pas lâcher son travail ne pouvait en aucun cas justifier ce manque de considération à l'égard de sa santé. Soit il n'y voyait pas clair dans sa bêtise passée, soit il n'osait pas faire face à certaines vérités plausibles. Dans tous les cas, il était un idiot. Un maigre sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Ce surnom seriné à longueur de temps par une certaine chauve-souris des cachots lui seyait comme un gant en fin de compte. Ceci acheva de le faire soupirer une nouvelle fois, avant qu'il ne parvienne à se décoller de sa chaise et de s'écrouler dans l'un des fauteuils pour s'enrouler dans son plaid et de se dire que le monde craignait. En attendant, le lendemain, il lui faudrait faire comme si rien ne l'affectait, car il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faillir malgré la peur et le danger qui l'étouffaient dès qu'il était seul dans ses appartements. Il avait pris des responsabilités, il avait des devoirs à accomplir, un serment sur lequel il avait juré en 1988 à respecter... Et puis, il était trop engagé maintenant pour faire machine arrière.

Il comptait se rendre à la prochaine réunion des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Cela le terrorisait au fond, la seule organisation à laquelle il avait adhéré de toute son existence ayant été à la faculté. La fierté qu'il tirait de sa filiation et l'intérêt qu'il portait sur les Muggles l'avaient naturellement fait intégrer le groupe apolitique des Marginal Thinkers*². Aujourd'hui, avec le recul, il savait que ce fait était présent sur son dossier au Ministère et que cela lui porterait préjudice tôt ou tard. En soi, il avait eu toujours conscience que ses divers engagements finiraient par être politisés. Avant même qu'il ne s'engage officiellement dans la résistance, il était déjà impliqué.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* pas de formule connue pour ce sortilège, donc j'ai cherché le terme «message» en latin et voilà

Sortilège de message (avec Patronus): Nuntius

*² Marginal Thinkers: (littéralement) penseurs marginaux, groupe d'étudiants apolitique qui discute de faits actuels, réfléchit à ce qui pourrait être amélioré dans la société sorcière


	11. Chapitre 10: L'Ordre du Phénix

Hello, hello chers Potterheads! J'espère que votre semaine fut bonne dans l'ensemble et que l'attente de ce chapitre ne vous a pas paru longue. Sans fioritures supplémentaires, le voici. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne nouvelle semaine _– If you're going through Hell, keep going_ disait Churchill. B.H. Fabrikk

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **Chapitre dix: l'Ordre du Phénix**_

Harry comprit qu'Umbridge avait une dent contre lui, depuis qu'il l'avait échappée belle lors de son appel, lorsqu'elle eut le culot de voir le match de Quidditch en ce premier samedi de novembre et qu'elle ait décidé de le virer de l'équipe, ainsi que Fred et George. Bon, ils avaient été assez violents contre les Slytherin, surtout à l'encontre de Malfoy parce qu'il les avait provoqués. Mais de quel droit cette bonne femme pouvait les virer?! Elle n'était même pas enseignante ici!

Ils finirent par saisir l'importance de son pouvoir lorsque tous les trois furent convoqués au bureau de McGonagall. La Directrice-Adjointe dut admettre qu'un nouveau décret ministériel donnait plus d'influence envers Umbridge, et donc qu'elle pouvait prendre n'importe quelle décision à partir du moment où elle se trouvait dans l'enceinte du château. Cela incluait, à leur grand dam, le terrain de Quidditch. A croire que Malfoy lui avait demandé de manière explicite d'assister au match alors qu'elle n'était même pas sensée être là, sa prochaine visite bimensuelle étant la semaine suivante…

Encore un de ces satanés décrets… Jusqu'où irait-elle pour asseoir son influence? Etait-ce parce que Melbourne l'avait doublée pour prendre en charge la place vacante de professeur qu'elle cherchait par tous les moyens à obtenir du pouvoir qui pourrait affecter l'école?

McGonagall ne pouvait aller à l'encontre d'une directive venant de plus haut et annonça de fait que l'éviction de Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley et Monsieur Weasley était effective. Umbridge sortit du bureau satisfaite, s'étant délectée des airs choqués, scandalisés et dépités des trois jeunes.

Melbourne eut un retour de son inspection dans la même journée et il crut ses dernières heures en tant que professeur arrivées alors qu'il lisait le rapport rédigé par Umbridge, qu'elle avait eu la délicatesse de lui donner en main propre, juste pour le plaisir de le tourmenter.

Le jeune homme avait été pris de court lorsque Umbridge avait pénétré dans son bureau – chance qu'il ne se soit pas croupi dans ses appartements pour travailler. Cela l'aurait perturbé de l'accueillir dans son antre, car elle aurait eu à redire, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Sa passion pour le monde Muggle la débectait, il en avait parfaitement conscience, mais pour rien au monde il ne changerait cela de lui – même si cela signifiait une poursuite judiciaire sans procès pour le mettre en prison. Il s'en moquait. Plutôt crever que de s'agenouiller aux pieds du Mage Noir. Melbourne avait compris dès cet été que tout ce qui se passait était dû au retour de Voldemort. Personne ne voulait y croire, la communauté magique n'étant pas prête à accepter cette réalité, synonyme de noirs souvenirs.

Il jeta le rapport de la femme crapaud d'un geste de négligence, ferma les yeux et s'adossa à sa chaise. Certes, il débutait dans le métier – ironie quand on sait qu'il était diplômé depuis huit ans, mais de là à remettre en cause à cent pour cent sa stature d'enseignant lui faisait mal. Ce n'était pas tant à cause de ses qualités que l'Ecole Supérieure lui avaient apprises et permis de développer; mais surtout parce que c'était _lui_ en tant qu'être humain qui dérangeait. Et ça, plus que tout au monde, le faisait sortir de ses gonds. C'était par ce genre de raisonnement que la société était emplie de préjugés, de stéréotypes et de stigmatisations. Les personnes responsables de cette mentalité-là avaient eu la mémoire bien courte – ou cela les arrangeait, en vérité – car s'il n'y avait pas eu les Half-Bloods, les Muggle-born et les Muggles, les Pure Blood auraient été rayés de la Terre… Bande de nobliaux ingrats… Qu'on s'attaque ainsi à quelqu'un était discriminatoire et raciste; sauf que le Ministère s'en fichait, cautionnant tous les faits et gestes de cette horrible Umbridge. _Pourquoi me suis-je pas cantonné à enseigner auprès de particuliers_ , pensa le jeune homme, amer.

Même si le feuillet était de l'autre côté du bureau, Melbourne parvenait à lire «Prochaine inspection le 9 décembre 1995». Il allait devoir la subir encore et encore et… Mais, elle voulait vraiment le pousser à bout! Un texte de loi lui revint en mémoire: Loi de 1986 sur l'ordre public, article 4.A. ' _Le comportement incriminé peut résulter d'une conduite perturbante, de certains mots, d'un comportement ou de la présentation ou distribution de tout écrit ou autre représentation visible à caractère menaçant, injurieux ou offensant_ '*. Comment dire? Le jeune homme avait la haine…

Il se leva et se réfugia chez lui, fit bouillir l'eau pour une infusion au tilleul, se vêtit de son plaid, posa théière et mug sur la petite table en trépied et se cala dans son fauteuil, décrétant qu'il ne bougerait plus du reste du week-end.

Grand mal lui en fasse, il n'était pas prévu que Snape le laisse déprimer tout son soûl. Le Maître des Potions avait été mis au fait de la visite d'Umbridge dans la classe de son collègue et souhaitait savoir comment cela s'était passé, lui-même ayant été inspecté la fin de la semaine précédente. Son «obviously» avait depuis fait le tour de l'école. Ronald Weasley s'en rappelait avec une clarté surprenante, vu que l'enseignant l'avait assené d'un coup sur la tête avec le manuel de Potions pour l'intimer à cesser de glousser. Ils avaient été tous deux contrôlés quand ils avaient le groupe classe Gryffindor-Slytherin de cinquième année, autre point commun. Certes, le Corbeau ne venait pas en 'ami', car il ne désirait pas copiner avec un ancien étudiant et ce n'était pas dans son tempérament, mais la révélation de Melbourne lui avait soufflé ce pas en avant. Même si tous deux n'avaient pas une relation des plus cordiales, Snape avait en tête l'idée d'enrôler le professeur de Défense dans l'Ordre du Phénix, idée qui venait au départ de Dumbledore. Le Death Eater lui avait répété ce que Melbourne lui avait dit ce soir-là, pour utiliser ce fait comme arme pour démanteler l'influence du Ministère tous ensemble. Et le jeune enseignant pouvait être un atout pour l'Ordre. Enfin, il avait semblé que le jeune homme opposait une résistance au système, isolé, depuis un brave moment. Il valait mieux pour lui, et pour l'Ordre, qu'il les rejoigne pour avoir un impact plus saisissant. Comme en plus, il n'avait toujours pas donné de réponse, il semblait devoir la lui arracher...

Ainsi, en soirée, Snape toqua à la porte qui séparait le bureau des parties privées du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne réagit pas dans un premier temps. Il ne voulait vraiment voir _personne_. Snape réitéra ses coups sur le pan de bois, ne se laissant pas impressionner par ce silence, au courant que Melbourne était bien chez lui, notamment par son absence notée lors du dîner – encore. Cette fois-ci, le professeur de Défense grommela, se leva, son plaid toujours sur ses épaules tel une cape de voyage et se traîna jusqu'à la porte, l'entrebâilla, nota qui osait le déranger, fit une tête de six pieds de long et ouvrit en grand pour laisser entrer son visiteur importun sans un mot. Snape franchit le seuil, appréciant guère cet accueil peu civilisé mais gardant ses pensées pour lui, occupé à observer le milieu dans lequel vivait son jeune collègue. Il fut fort étonné par la quantité d'ouvrages que Melbourne avait en sa possession et se dit qu'ils avaient potentiellement davantage de points communs que ce qu'il souhaitait admettre.

Le professeur de Défense marmonna, et Snape mit du temps à saisir qu'il lui parlait en vérité, tout en cherchant de quoi offrir un thé à son hôte. Il débarrassa dans un premier temps la petite table haute avant de la bouger et la mettre entre les deux fauteuils près de la cheminée, où il était tantôt en train de se morfondre, et replaça une théière pleine et deux tasses, pour finir par proposer à Snape de s'asseoir d'un vague geste de la main. Il était de très mauvais poil, songea le Maître des Potions tandis qu'il prenait le fauteuil à la droite de la table. Il avait noté qu'il n'y avait aucun meuble prévu qui pourrait servir pour un salon ou une cuisine. Melbourne n'avait jamais songé accueillir qui que ce soit dans ses appartements privés et semblait se passer de pas mal de choses du quotidien. Même le Death Eater avait une partie salon, une partie cuisines, une partie privée, une bibliothèque et un laboratoire de potions distincts les uns des autres. Bref, ses propres appartements étaient plus spacieux que ceux-là.

\- Votre cours était si mauvais que cela, demanda enfin Snape de but en blanc.

\- A votre avis, jeta Melbourne qui lui décocha un regard noir avant de se reprendre et de s'excuser pour son humeur de chien. J'ai fait la bêtise de faire réfléchir des gosses sur ce qu'a écrit Slinkhard...

\- C'est étonnant parce qu'on devrait vous décerner une médaille face à ces jeunes qui ne réfléchissent pas par eux-mêmes, ironisa le Maître des Potions, sourire sarcastique à l'appui. Brèves de plaisanteries, reprit-il de son ton professoral. Etes-vous suspendu?

\- Pardon? Ah… Oui, elle a tout aussi bien ce pouvoir là… Pas incohérent en soi, marmonna-t-il comme s'il estimait la qualité du Decree en question… Non. Je me fais à nouveau inspecter dans un mois.

\- Charmant, dites donc. Elle souhaite vous marquer à vie...

\- Si je puis me permettre, en restant sur cette note d'humour, je croyais que c'était plus de votre ressort.

\- Vous me flattez, Melbourne.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard mêlé de défi et de de sarcasme, avant qu'un silence les englobe tous deux le temps que chacun boive un peu de son thé. Pensant que le volet inspection était traité – Snape n'allait pas pouvoir en tirer davantage, la seconde raison de sa visite fut évoquée. Il demanda au jeune homme s'il était d'avis de s'engager dans l'Ordre, les temps étant des plus incertains au point qu'ils ne pouvaient plus attendre sa réponse.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous en ayez eu des rumeurs au Ministère, demanda Snape, un peu pâle, surpris comme les autres membres que le jeune homme n'avait jamais paru étonné que l'organisation existait toujours, cette question qu'il osait poser en toute franchise partagée par tous les autres.

\- A défaut de voir le jour et les gens, on a tendance à compenser en étant des langues de paye, dans nos box, marmonna le jeune homme. Puis, ce n'est pas si étrange que cela. Nous avons des soupçons quant à la présence de ces membres au sein même du Ministère, comme pour les Death Eaters… Après, quant à savoir _qui_ l'est ou ne l'est pas, ce ne sont que des fantasmes, ou bien une façon de critiquer telle ou telle personne. Monsieur Weasley est très populaire par exemple.

\- Et vous fréquentez de telles gens?

\- Ah beh… On est parqués, au Department of Maj Educ. Mais, le boulot reste au boulot. Une fois mes heures faites, je retournais chez moi. Ce ne sont que des collègues. Pas envie de les voir en dehors, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Là encore, Snape dut daigner ce point commun supplémentaire. Le Corbeau avait conscience du pourquoi: il était rancunier, aigri, la vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux. Pour que Melbourne soit si peu sociable ne pouvait pas venir de là. Il ne se comportait pas comme lui avec les collègues et les étudiants. Cela ne devait être que dans son caractère. Il se rappela d'emblée comment il était en tant qu'élève. Tandis que les autres se déplaçaient en groupes d'amis, ou se rejoignaient les uns les autres à divers endroits du château, Melbourne avait toujours été seul même pour manger à la Grande Salle, isolé dans son coin. Quoique… Il désertait déjà un peu les heures de repas à cette époque, préférant les passer dans la bibliothèque.

Le Maître des Potions se ressaisit et passa au vif du sujet. Il avait quand même un louveteau à recruter – même s'il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait demandé à lui en particulier de le faire. Il y avait plus compétent et plus sympathique parmi ses collègues pour faire le taf.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Melbourne eut sa première réunion en tant que membre de l'Ordre le vendredi soir suivant, le quatorze. Le Directeur l'avait rejoint dans ses appartements pour qu'ils y aillent ensemble.

Le jeune homme avait presque rougi de honte de laisser entrer le vénérable sorcier dans ses quartiers privés. Snape passait encore mais lui… Cependant, la simplicité et sobriété des lieux avaient plutôt l'air d'enchanter Dumbledore. Il semblait émerveillé par tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, de toute façon. Et mirer son subordonné mal à l'aise l'avait amusé. Melbourne beaucoup moins.

Ce dernier fourra dans son sac en bandoulière de quoi s'occuper: un livre, des copies d'élèves; et de quoi prendre des notes. Le parfait petit soldat professeur dans toute sa splendeur. Un thé partagé terminé plus tard, les deux hommes sortirent du château pour atteindre les limites magiques de Hogwarts pour Transplaner.

Lorsque Melbourne rouvrit les yeux – il les fermait en permanence lorsqu'il Transplanait, il se trouva sur une petite place quelque part à Londres. Le voisinage avait des allures un peu sinistres. Face aux deux sorciers se trouvait le fameux bloc de maisons, où l'on pouvait noter l'erreur qui montrait aux yeux de tout Muggle le 11 suivi du 13. Melbourne était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsqu'une demeure surgit et poussa ses consœurs pour ménager de l'espace, cette dernière affichant le nombre 12. Le professeur de Défense jeta un regard de biais vers le Directeur, sauf qu'il décida de garder la bouche close. Le jeune homme ne s'était toujours pas familiarisé avec ce genre de phénomène magique qu'il avait vue auparavant, et toute nouveauté le laissait à la fois impressionné et perplexe, la magie travaillant au corps sa conception pragmatique aiguë de la physique. Depuis qu'il était venu la première fois, il s'était questionné sur l'appartenance de ce lieu glauque, mais il avait fini par se reprendre pour en venir au fait que cela n'était pas important.

A peine furent-ils rentrés que Melbourne se prit… une jambe de Troll dans les pattes. Le bruit occasionné réveilla un portrait face à lui au bout du hall. Les rideaux s'étaient dégagés pour laisser la place à une femme, hautaine et froide, hurler à pleins poumons «Traîtres à leur sang! Vous souillez ma demeure!» et autres «Mudblood» et joyeusetés. Melbourne s'était figé, les orbes ronds, le sang glacé, se demandant quel cataclysme il avait encore provoqué. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit à sa droite et un homme surgit pour refermer les rideaux d'un «bang!» et lancer un _Silencio_ sur le portrait. Enfin, il se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était Lupin. Il salua les deux nouveaux arrivants et Dumbledore présenta à nouveau Melbourne à Lupin et vice-versa. Ils s'échangèrent une poignée de main, le plus âgé ravi de le revoir, le plus jeune pris d'une réserve qui le fit bégayer quelques secondes.

\- Donc vous avez repris mon poste. J'espère que cette place maudite ne vous pose pas de soucis, dit le Loup-Garou d'un ton plaisant.

\- C'est sans doute cela qui fait que je suis courtisé par Umbridge, rétorqua le jeune enseignant en roulant les yeux.

Ceci fit froncer les sourcils de Lupin; or, il n'alla pas plus loin, car Dumbledore lui faisait signe qu'il serait plus sage de rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Il avait un emploi du temps chargé, malheureusement. Les deux hommes auraient le loisir de discuter après la réunion.

Une autre surprise de taille assaillit le Maître de Défense à peine eut-il posé un pied dans cette cuisine: Sirius Black était assis à la grande table parmi d'autres sorciers*. En un rien de temps, les deux hommes se tenaient en joue, chacun ayant sorti sa baguette. Bien que Melbourne avait trouvé suspect que le fugitif n'ait pas eu de procès en bonne et due forme, il n'avait pas eu vent de la suite des événements. L'ex prisonnier le fixait de ses orbes gris avec dureté et ne lâchait pas prise sur sa baguette. Loin d'être intimidé, Melbourne ne cillait même pas, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Personne n'a pensé tenir informé Melbourne quant à la posture de Sirius, s'interrogea Lupin, d'un ton sec, à la cantonade, l'air particulièrement furieux, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Je regrette de devoir vous dire de baisser votre garde, bien que j'aurais aimé que vous lui lanciez quelque chose, nota Snape, un vrai trémolo de regret dans la voix, ses iris noirs rivés sur son ancien rival. Et, arrêtez avec votre Cercle, vraiment. Vous avez oublié ce que ça vous avait fait la première fois, reprocha-t-il cette fois-ci à l'adresse de son collègue.

Le jeune homme finit par obtempérer avec une lenteur exagérée. Il lui fallait plus qu'un ordre du professeur de Potions pour que ses craintes de danger immédiat s'estompent. Avant qu'un des deux duellistes ne l'ouvre, Dumbledore s'attela à résumer la situation en quelques mots, ce qui acheva de pousser Melbourne à enfin ranger sa baguette. Cependant, leur échange visuel devint tendu – pour rester poli. Le jeune Maître de Défense devait avoir la tête de l'emploi, respirer le Ministère à plein nez.

\- Que fait un vendu du Ministère ici, demanda Sirius avec brutalité.

Les autres ministériels convergèrent leur attention vers lui, lui rafraîchissant la mémoire sur le fait qu'ils étaient assez nombreux à y bosser, donc que sa remarque était nulle et non avenue.

\- Il est jeune, voulut se justifier l'ex-prisonnier, en tentant une autre approche, désespéré de vouloir justifier sa colère contre la nouvelle recrue.

\- En quoi être jeune dit forcément 'pas de cervelle pour penser par soi-même', rétorqua Melbourne sur les nerfs. Puis, je crois que je suis loin d'être le plus jeune ici, remarqua-t-il en posant ses orbes azur sur Bill Weasley. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour qu'un fugitif qualifié comme dangereux me les brise…, ponctua-t-il enfin, sa voix aussi menaçante que celle de Snape.

Sirius eut envie de se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler, mais Lupin arriva à sa hauteur pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit de fâcheux – un vrai meurtre de surcroît. Snape fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, marquant son mépris et lança un signe de tête en direction de Melbourne un peu raide, sa salutation la plus cordiale qu'il puisse produire. Sans qu'il ne le saisisse, Melbourne venait de marquer quelques points «sympathie» chez son confrère et ex enseignant. Dumbledore put enfin inaugurer la réunion, ce qui étouffa dans l'oeuf toute prise de bec entre les deux hommes qui se fixaient désormais d'un air meurtrier.

A la fin de la réunion, Melbourne s'était mis en retrait, assis sur une chaise, les jambes croisées, ses devoirs sur celles-ci, les lisant avec attention. Lupin s'approcha de lui en silence, les mains jointes derrière le dos. Snape les observa de loin, tandis qu'il discutait avec Shacklebolt, Podmore, McGonagall et Dumbledore. Le Corbeau s'écarta un peu du groupe et héla son ancien collègue:

\- N'enquiquinez pas trop le petiot, Remus. Il s'est lancé un défi ultime: faire réfléchir des enfants.

\- J'attends toujours votre médaille, m'sieur, rétorqua le «petiot» d'un ton plat.

\- Vous ne perdez pas le nord, vous, cassa Snape.

\- Jamais, m'sieur, répondit son interlocuteur sur le même ton que tantôt, occupé à lire.

Au fond de lui, Lupin sourit, amusé que ce jeune ne se laisse pas impressionner par le Death Eater qui avait l'habitude de susciter la crainte ou l'aversion. Il passa outre la remarque du Maître des Potions et s'assit à côté de Melbourne qui ne lâchait pas de vue son travail. Une fois concentré, rien ne pouvait l'en détourner.

Ils discutèrent un moment à voix basse. Sirius se demandait pourquoi son ami avait cette tendance à être paternel avec les nouveaux, à chercher la sympathie. Bon, OK, il n'aimait pas ce Melbourne – William lui semblait-il; mais il devait garder en mémoire que Lupin tentait de recouvrer ce qu'il n'avait eu jeune, à l'exception de l'amitié que James, Peter et lui-même lui avaient offert.

Le groupe se sépara petit à petit, Melbourne refusant avec politesse la proposition de Snape qui retournait au château.

\- Je vais un peu me promener en ville avant cela, monsieur, l'informa le jeune homme. Londres me manque…

\- Faites en sorte de ne pas tomber entre les mains de mes autres _collègues_ , le mit en garde le Maître des Potions, d'une voix sèche. Ce serait bête que vous tombiez entre leurs mains alors que je viens de vous recruter…

Melbourne lui lança un regard éloquent avant de partir. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le couve de la sorte.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ce que Snape ne savait pas était que Melbourne souhaitait retrouver la Londres Muggle. Il n'avait jamais apprécié le côté Sorcier, caché de tous, terne. Non, il adorait le dynamisme des personnes sans pouvoir. Les véhicules, les taxis noirs, les bus à impériale rouges, la musique, les bars, les soirées, les gens elles-mêmes… Et surtout la musique. Rien à voir avec celle que les sorciers osaient écouter, Flitwick en tête avec son gramophone à portée dans son bureau. Tout cela n'avait pas le même attrait que le monde dans lequel il vivait. Puis, c'était ses racines. Il se sentait à l'aise, chez lui, plus en phase ici qu'ailleurs. Cela était important pour commencer à se sentir bien dans sa tête.

Les mains dans les poches, il marchait d'un pas vif, son sac en bandoulière tapotant sa cuisse au rythme de ses pas, savourant l'air froid de ce mois de novembre, bien humide, entouré de toutes les odeurs typiques du quartier asiatique qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Les habitants ne se retournaient pas à son passage, comme s'ils avaient l'accoutumance de le croiser de manière régulière en ces lieux – ce qui avait été le cas jusqu'à qu'il déménage en Ecosse pour enseigner. Melbourne se dirigea vers une épicerie de nuit. Il aimait chiner de nouvelles trouvailles dans ces magasins, infusions comme épices. Le boutiquier le salua à son entrée. Le jeune homme prit le temps de faire le tour du magasin, s'arrêtant ici et là humer les produits importés, se grattant le poignet d'un air absent, là où il portait son mala. Sa baguette était fourrée au fond de sa poche droite dans sa veste de cuir, comme à son habitude.

A la fin, il passa à la caisse pour payer une infusion à la sauge, pour ses problèmes digestifs, de l'anis étoilé, du curcuma, de la citronnelle et du Mirin*².

Une fois sorti avec ses emplettes, Melbourne se dirigea vers la Tamise et s'arrêta, collé contre le muret, les orbes plongés dans le fleuve noir. Il lui trouva des similitudes avec la période sombre qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Le jeune homme resta là un long moment, à méditer et se remémorer le passé. Il entendait encore de manière distincte leurs cris suscités par la peur… Il ferma les yeux, leurs voix vrillant dans ses tympans comme s'il avait été propulsé vingt ans en arrière, comme s'il était enfant cette nuit-là. Il ressentit un nœud se serrer dans sa gorge et des larmes jaillirent et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il ne parvenait pas à se ressaisir pour les stopper, ni pour les sécher, comme s'il était Stupéfixé. Il ne revivait pas seulement le drame, mais également les émotions qui l'avaient écrasé à l'époque. Leur image était comme imprimée à ses rétines et leurs fantômes dansaient devant lui. Ce n'était ni pâle ni flou. Ils avaient conservé de leur consistance, de leur couleur… et l'odeur du sang lui assaillit de nouveau les narines, au point de lui donner la nausée – il n'avait rien avalé de solide depuis la veille.

Quelqu'un, depuis sa voiture, klaxonna. Ce bruit inopportun le tira de ses songes et il cligna des yeux un moment, avant de se rappeler où il était. Il secoua la tête, s'arracha de la vue du fleuve et rebroussa chemin pour trouver un endroit discret d'où il pourrait Transplaner.

Certes, le professeur de Défense pénétra dans l'enceinte de Hogwarts après le couvre-feu, et malgré le fait qu'il n'était plus étudiant, il ressentait cette crainte liée à cet interdit destiné aux jeunes. Il croisa le concierge qui se retint de le mettre en retenue ou de hurler à qui mieux mieux «élève hors du dortoir!», Melbourne en était presque sûr. Il finit par se raisonner et se dire que sa suite de pensées était encore secouée par son introspection pour pondre de telles idées. Quelques fantômes passèrent sur son chemin par la suite et le saluèrent en le croisant, la plupart lui faisant la remarque que c'était une heure indécente à laquelle rentrer, mais c'était plus de l'ordre de la taquinerie cordiale qu'un reproche quelconque.

Peu avant qu'il n'atteigne ses appartements, il tomba sur Snape – décidément, la Loi de 1986 s'appliquerait aussi avec lui, par Merlin. Ce dernier le toisa avec sévérité.

\- C'est à cette heure que vous rentrez, l'interrogea-t-il. Nous commencions à nous inquiéter.

Mais bien entendu: c'était un nous dans lequel il ne devait pas s'inclure, alors… Melbourne se mordit la langue. Il devra se calmer pour de bon, la seule personne avec qui il avait une dent était Umbridge. Déplacer sa colère sur autrui était inutile, même si c'était le Maître de Potions.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, monsieur, répondit le jeune homme d'une petite voix. Je me suis contenté de contempler la Tamise, ajouta-t-il pour se justifier, jugeant cela nécessaire pour rassurer son collègue et les autres de manière indirecte et immatérielle. Puis-je rentrer chez moi s'il vous plaît et me faire engueuler demain?

Snape retroussa les lèvres, se retenant lui aussi de dire des choses déplacées, paraissait-il, et il s'écarta du passage avant de s'éloigner pour poursuivre sa ronde, sans lancer un seul regard en arrière. L'espace d'une seconde, il avait eu ce regard particulier lorsqu'il avait eu envie de le réprimander après qu'il se soit _encore_ bagarré avec des harceleurs, mais se retenait de peu, sauf pour décerner des retenues… Or, cela avait été si fugace qu'il décréta qu'il l'avait rêvé. Oui, sûrement.

Melbourne rentra dans ses parties privées, posa son sac à côté de la kitchenette et se dépêcha de s'enrouler dans son plaid, se caler dans son fauteuil pour ne plus bouger. Il égara ses orbes bleu-azur sur les flammes qui dansaient de manière langoureuse en dévorant le bois logé dans l'âtre. Un sanglot s'échappa et les larmes reprirent de plus belle. Il souhaita à cet instant que le Death Eater n'ait pas noté quelque trace de ses émotions passées, car il sentit ses yeux piquer et ses paupières gonflées. Il aurait eu honte si cela avait le cas…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Maïa fut désignée la plus compétente à demander des informations hors programme auprès de leurs enseignants. La jeune fille l'avait eue mauvaise dans un premier temps, mais comme ses camarades le lui avaient assuré, il ne fallait pas lésiner sur le potentiel Slytherin qu'elle possédait comme une seconde nature. Il n'était plus question de manières et de ce qui était pro ou anti Death Eater. De toute façon, c'était le but caché derrière les agissements qui définissaient l'acte de la personne, qu'importe les procédures employées. Après, aucune garantie que Flitwick et Melbourne ne saisissent pas leurs intentions, or le plus important était qu'ils coopèrent après tout.

Les septièmes années avaient Défense Contre les Forces du Mal les mercredi et vendredi, aux mêmes plages horaires. Malgré la crainte que Melbourne ne soit pas enclin à faire durer le plaisir d'enseigner, il avait paru à tout étudiant un tant soit peu attentif qu'il avait l'air un peu mieux comparé aux première semaines. Les miracles de la potion anti-douleur concoctée par Snape pour calmer sa migraine... Il ne refuserait pas quelque discussion à la fin des cours – après tout, il était bienveillant lui aussi. Même Snape, leur Directeur de Maison, semblait récalcitrant à perdre du temps supplémentaire avec des jeunes en dehors des heures de classe.

La sonnerie de fin d'heure retentit, et presque dans la foulée, un ramdam secoua l'école, les élèves ravis que la journée s'achève. Tandis que certains rangeaient à la hâte leurs affaires en vrac dans leur sac, pressés de sortir de la salle de classe, Melbourne s'appuya contre son bureau, bras croisés, un sourcil haussé, et contempla les étudiant agir comme s'ils avaient une horde d'Inferi aux fesses. Dès que le premier eut atteint la porte, il lâcha un «Indeed» à la manière d'un Snape irrité, ce qui le freina net et le fit se tourner vers lui, le visage dissimulant avec peine une peur panique de retenue. Tous les autres s'étaient également arrêtés de faire ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, une partie regardant leur enseignant avec des yeux ronds comme s'ils le découvraient pour la première fois, d'autres se retenant à grand peine de rire, tant ils trouvaient l'imitation rondement menée.

\- Bon, eh bien, nous avons notre volontaire pour vendredi, s'exclama Melbourne de sa voix usuelle, et ceux qui s'empêchaient de rire se lâchèrent enfin.

\- Oh non, râla le concerné, en resserrant la sangle de son sac pour mieux la caler sur son épaule.

Enfin, ils les laissa tous quitter la pièce. Les quatre comparses Slytherin se lancèrent un dernier regard et se séparèrent. Les garçons disparurent en un rien de temps et Maïa patientait en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre que les retardataires se dépêchent de sortir, pendant que leur enseignant rangeait ses propres affaires dans son sac en bandoulière non sans avoir raté la manœuvre de la jeune fille face à lui. Pour lui indiquer qu'elle pouvait se lancer, il ralentit ses gestes et fit semblant de faire tomber une plume à terre. Une stratégie quelque peu inattendue de la part d'un professeur, mais il avait été étudiant avant elle et avoir le trac de parler à l'un d'eux à la fin des cours était réel. Il lui offrait une occasion de ne pas se sentir trop mal.

\- Hum, m'sieur, hésita Maïa dans une timidité non feinte. Je... Je voulais savoir si vous aviez des ouvrages à me conseiller... Hors programme. Voyant qu'il fronçait les sourcils, elle ajouta: vous êtes sûrement au fait que je souhaite poursuivre une formation pour devenir Conjureur de Sorts.

\- En effet, admit-il au bout de quelques secondes, le temps qu'il se remémore le dossier de son élève, qu'il avait lu avec tous les autres pour savoir à qui il enseignait. Il est vrai qu'il n'est jamais trop tôt pour se pencher sur les attentes exigées par ce milieu, poursuivit-il alors qu'il rangeait la plume qu'il avait délibérément fait tomber tantôt. Vous êtes-vous fait connaître déjà, comme il est conseillé de faire à tous les élèves qui souhaitent s'orienter dans ces études?

\- Oui, monsieur. Mon père m'a aidée à trouver un maître de stage et j'ai pu déjà lui parler et le suivre dans ses déplacements l'été dernier, répondit Maïa dans un sourire.

\- Ne vous a-t-il pas conseillé des lectures, demanda Melbourne, étonné.

\- Si, admit Maïa, mais je souhaitais également avoir d'autres références au cas où j'aurais besoin d'approfondir mes connaissances personnelles, car j'imagine sans peine que le niveau qu'on attendra de moi sera plus élevé que celui des NEWT, répondit-elle avec assurance.

\- Soit, je vais compulser de mon côté et vous en ferai un retour vendredi, capitula le professeur. Cela vous convient-il?

La jeune fille n'en attendait pas moins et acquiesça d'un signe de tête poli, tout en se retenant de ne pas exulter devant lui, de peur de se faire griller comme une parfaite débutante. Bien qu'il avait accepté de faire des recherches de son côté, elle avait décelé dans le timbre de sa voix une forme d'incertitude, sans doute nourrie par le fait qu'il se doutait qu'elle avait d'autres motivations en plus de celles qu'elle venait de lui exposer. Après tout, il était loin d'être un naïf. Si cela avait été Slughorn, quelques compliments bien placés auraient été suffisants pour endormir son esprit d'analyse.

Maïa le remercia, dégagea la longue natte auburn de son épaule pour la glisser dans son dos, avant de lui souhaiter une bonne fin de journée et de quitter la salle.

Melbourne fixait encore la porte qui venait de se refermer, songeur. Il devra veiller à ce que la jeune Slytherin ne se lance pas dans des expériences dangereuses... Elle et ses camarades avec qui elle avait l'air d'avoir des liens forts. Flitwick leur avait révélé la veille au soir que Dhalim lui avait posé des questions similaires à sa camarade... Les coïncidences hasardeuses n'existaient pas avec les Serpents.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

*Source: .int/t/dghl/monitoring/ecri/legal_research/national_legal_measures/United_Kingdom/Royaume_Uni_

*1: La première fois que Melbourne va au Grimmauld Place, Sirius était à l'étage en train de nourrir Buckbeak

*²: sake pour cuisiner


	12. Chapitre 11: Penser à deux fois

Hello, hello. J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre semaine fut OK.

Je profite de ce petit moment pour répondre à Adenoide, car je ne peux pas te contacter autrement malheureusement. D'abord, merci pour tes reviews. Ensuite, j'ai souhaité garder le même rythme de publication pour ne pas me précipiter dans mes réponses et enfin, parce que je le sens puissance infinie, viendra un jour où il me faudra espacer les dates de publication. Bref, passons:

Je suis d'accord avec toi quant à la colère de Harry, souvent mal placée. Je ne suis pas très fier de la plupart de mes chapitres, et surtout quelques passages – et je reconnais avoir du mal à écrire Harry. J'espère ne plus trop avoir à le traiter par la suite (il va être régulier sur les 4 suivants, mais vraiment j'espère ne pas trop y toucher car je galère trop à l'écrire). Néanmoins, je pense qu'en étant instable comme il l'est dans OOTP, il peut être en colère sans raison valable? Je ne sais pas. Au moins, merci pour ton honnêteté.

Il me semble que Snape a un certain respect envers ses collègues. Il est froid, sec, cassant et humiliant, mais il a un certain respect à leur égard – il me semble. Après, il se peut que je fusse maladroit à un moment donné? Le conseil n'est pas pro-Voldy, encore moins le Department of Magical Education, mais il suffit que tu aies deux, trois personnes placées ça et là, et ils imposent ce qu'ils veulent. Tu verras un poil plus tard dans la fic en tout cas. Ce sera le dawa en Educ ahah. Enfin, personne ne sachant que Voldy est Tom Riddle (à part une poignée de gens de la résistance qui gardent tout pour eux – hum!), nul ne peut le suivre – et pense comment les gens ont agi quand Hitler était au pouvoir. Là-dessus, j'estime que JKR a bien imité ce pan de l'Histoire Muggle pour celle de ses romans.

Sirius… Ouais, il a besoin d'une thérapie – clairement, mais à cette époque encore, c'était mal vu que d'aller voir un psy (chez les Muggles) alors chez des sorciers, je ne sais pas bien s'il aurait accepté cette idée. A creuser. Enfin, il n'aime pas Melbourne parce qu'il ne l'aime pas voilà. Bien que le jeune ait l'air sincère (et il l'est vraiment) dans ses démarches et tout, malgré lui il a participé aux Décrets d'éducation et il est beaucoup trop fier de ses racines Muggles pour que cela n'en irrite pas un au passage. Cependant, ils finiront pas se côtoyer sans plus se haïr – un sorte de courtoisie polie. Puis, je ne voulais pas que Melbourne soit pote avec tout le monde, cela ne lui correspond pas du tout à la base. Enfin, tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi Melbourne n'aime pas Sirius.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 ** _Chapitre_ _onz_ _e:_ _Penser à deux fois avant de parler_**

Harry se hâta de dîner ce soir-là pour ne pas être en retard pour son cours particulier de Défense – l'horaire avait été décalé à dix-neuf heures pour que l'adolescent aie une coupure après sa journée de cours et pour qu'il aie le temps de poser ses affaires scolaires dans son dortoir. Hermione et Ron lui avaient demandé comment cela se passait, à la fois un peu envieux mais surtout contents pour lui. Cela lui permettait également d'acquérir des compétences qu'il pouvait transmettre à son tour pour la Dumbledore's Army. Harry ne leur avait rien révélé d'extraordinaire, seulement le fait que ça se déroulait bien et que leur professeur, bien qu'il martelait sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas l'expérience du terrain, était doué et patient de surcroît.

Dès qu'il eut avalé sa dernière bouchée de tarte à la mélasse, le jeune Lion salua ses amis et sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle, en ayant conscience qu'au moins Umbridge le suivait de ses orbes avides. L'idée des retenues comme couverture avait eu son effet escompté. La femme en rose tweed avait même félicité Melboune d'enfin serrer la vis concernant le Survivant.

Avant qu'il ne toque à la porte, l'adolescent reprit son souffle et frappa ensuite. Cette fois-ci, l'enseignant le chercha sur le seuil et lui ouvrit en grand avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir. Ils débutaient la séance par un récapitulatif tout en sirotant du maté vert – Melbourne lui ayant expliqué qu'une des vertus de cette boisson était d'améliorer la concentration. Il fallait avouer que l'adolescent avait eu du mal avec le goût et la texture de la boisson en question, or avec le temps, on devait s'y faire, comme pour le café sans doute.

Puis passait l'heure suivante à tenter de lancer le Disarming Spell sans le dire, encore moins le crier, comme Harry en avait la fâcheuse habitude. Pour être franc avec lui-même, l'adolescent avait cru que les informulés n'étaient pas difficiles à apprendre, cependant la concentration et l'essence magique nécessaires pour parvenir à ce résultat étaient non négligeables.

La distinction entre un sort normal et un informulé était invisible. La posture du duelliste était identique, tout comme les mouvements de la baguette – ces derniers encore vitaux à ce stade de l'apprentissage. Il était hors de question de s'en passer pour le moment. Potter était encore trop dépendant de ces subtilités de l'art magique pour se lancer là-dedans. Et il avait raison de graduer ses leçons, car l'adolescent galérait vraiment. Il lui fallait saisir cette aptitude en lui-même, à l'instar du volet théorique, chaque sorcier avait son empreinte particulière et cette dernière avait une forme, une expressivité et une manière de la changer. Pour cela, il devait fermer les yeux et observer son soi intérieur avec toutes les ramifications de sa magie. A la fin du premier cours, l'adolescent avait demandé à son enseignant comment il était parvenu à prendre conscience de son essence personnelle et sa réponse l'avait quelque peu laissé dubitatif. Le jeune homme lui avait souri en arguant qu'il avait une prédisposition de par sa nature d'introverti, qui avait été peaufinée et développée par la méditation, un art entre autre fondé sur le repli sur soi et la coupure de l'agitation du monde extérieur. Harry avait eu directement la réaction typique: le découragement l'avait assailli sur-le-champ. Le garçon ne s'était jamais aventuré à cela, bien qu'il avait eu un passif lors de son enfance. Il avait connu la solitude, de longues heures à n'avoir que ses pensées comme compagnie pour tuer le temps lorsqu'il était enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier du quatre, Privet Drive. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas été aussi loin _en lui_ pour en tirer quelque compétence qui aurait servi à l'heure actuelle pour apprendre à informuler ses sorts. De plus, son tempérament impulsif, spontané, très Gryffindor avait l'air d'être un obstacle par rapport à ce qui était attendu. Il lui avait paru normal de se décourager comme il l'avait fait.

Apparemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Melbourne le réprimande en lui assenant qu'il n'avait pas essayé et qu'en conséquence, abandonner avant même de tester était aller à la solution de facilité. Se plaindre était un trait de caractère qui ne convenait pas au jeune homme. Certes, il n'allait pas jusqu'à humilier et insulter le Survivant, comme l'aurait fait Snape sans gêne; cependant, il avait saisi une irritation tapie dans le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il lui avait démontré qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber avant même de commencer sérieusement cet exercice.

Au demeurant, le professeur de Défense s'était heurté à l'exaspération toute adolescente de Harry et avait dû modérer ses propos avant que ce dernier n'explose de colère. D'une voix lasse et en balayant quelques mèches de cheveux, le jeune homme avait dû concéder que se plaindre de temps en temps n'était pas nocif, au contraire. Harry avait donc appris également de manière indirecte que Melbourne n'aimait pas que les gens crient et se fâchent, alors il faisait en sorte d'éviter tout conflit particulier par tous les moyens possibles. Cela avait été particulier d'être témoin d'une figure d'autorité qui tentait de ménager le chou et la chèvre alors qu'il aurait pu simplement ordonner à Potter d'arrêter son char et de le menacer d'une retenue si besoin pour qu'il se calme pour de bon. Il avait malgré tout maintenu le fait que se plaindre n'arrangeait aucun problème, ce que l'adolescent avait fini par acquiescer d'un hochement de tête un peu raide.

\- Au moins, vous semblez réagir comme un être humain normal, avait conclu le professeur. Cela veut dire que vous ne souhaitez pas subir ce que vous traversez.

Harry était retourné dans sa salle commune la tête emplie de pensées, de questionnements et d'un tambour qui martyrisait ses neurones de douleur…

\- Monsieur, c'est normal que j'ai l'impression d'avoir des marteaux-piqueurs qui me vrillent les tympans, marmonna-t-il au bout d'une demi-heure alors qu'il se les massait d'un air absent, les yeux clos.

\- Oui, sourit Melbourne qui abaissa sa baguette et s'adossa contre le tableau, clairement amusé. Votre organisme réagit par rapport à ce que vous exigez de lui, et comme vous n'êtes pas usité par cette branche-ci de la magie, il vous le fait savoir de la manière la plus pragmatique possible.

\- Est-ce que tous les élèves subissent cela lorsqu'ils l'apprennent avec Flitwick, interrogea Harry au bout de quelques secondes.

\- _Le professeur_ Flitwick, reprit l'enseignant… Et non, cela dépend de chacun. La plupart ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'ils subissent, mais d'autres vont jusqu'à perdre connaissance ou vomir, ou les deux d'ailleurs, cita-t-il comme s'il énumérait les symptômes du rhume à l'entente du ton clinique qu'il venait d'employer, en comptant les symptômes sur ses doigts.

Harry redressa la tête pour le fixer, éberlué. A croire que ce qui l'alarmait lui ne semblait pas émouvoir les professeurs de cette école…

\- Je peux savoir comment vous vous débrouilliez?

A ceci, Melbourne s'esclaffa.

\- Ce n'est pas comparable, monsieur Potter. Si j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas en pâtir à votre âge, cela ne veut pas dire forcément que je suis très doué ou puissant… Après, cela dépend aussi de la condition physique de la personne. Pour prouver mes dires, je vous avoue que j'ai également mal au crâne, ajouta-t-il alors que l'adolescent le regardait, sceptique.

\- Oh, murmura-t-il, désolé. Je ne savais pas que vous…

\- Que je quoi, reprit l'adulte alors que le Survivant s'était interrompu d'un coup, ne sachant comment formuler la suite de ses propos. Je ne sais pas ce qui se propage dans tout Hogwarts, mais oui j'ai des problèmes de migraine et bien que je sois désormais entre de bonnes mains, il n'empêche que certains usages que je fais de la magie relancent ma douleur. Bref, fit-il d'un geste vague de la main comme pour balayer le sujet, voulez-vous reprendre de suite ou on repasse à la théorie?

A lire l'expression sur le visage du garçon, il comprit avant même qu'il ne réponde que la théorie était préférable. Il n'en montra rien, mais il jugea le choix de l'adolescent judicieux. Il ne se voyait pas passer une nuit complète à souffrir d'un mal de tête encore une fois, et le Survivant avait besoin de saisir tout le concept de toute façon.

\- Bon, on va prendre les choses autrement, finit-il par dire. Asseyez-vous en tailleur… Comme cela, ajouta-t-il en s'exécutant lui-même pour être en position du lotus à même le sol. Bien. Voilà, un pied sous l'autre… Et les paumes ouvertes au ciel… Maintenant, fermez les yeux… OK. Le plus dur est à suivre: faites le vide dans votre tête.

\- Quoi? Mais ce n'est pas possible, s'exclama Harry, qui avait rouvert les yeux pour fixer son enseignant, et d'ajouter face à ses sourcils arqués de surprise: on ne peut pas ne pas penser, si?

\- Si vous souhaitez faire le vide dans votre tête, si, il faut cesser tout flot de pensée… Et se couper de tout stimulus venant du monde autour de vous, le contredit Melbourne. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas superflu avec tous les soucis qui nous assaillent… Bon, refermez les yeux et faites le vide… En respirant, Potter, marmonna-t-il. Prenez le temps aussi de respirer… Calmement, pleinement.

Melbourne ne s'occupa plus de lui et partit dans sa bulle en un rien de temps, par la force de l'habitude. Il était capable de méditer n'importe où. On pourrait très bien lui demander de le faire dans une rame de métro en pleine heure de pointe, il serait apte à atteindre son but.

Harry, de son côté, avait laissé tomber et préférait observer son professeur, à la fois scotché et admiratif. Le visage d'ordinaire crispé du jeune homme se lissait à mesure qu'il lâchait prise et se détendait. Au bout de deux ou trois minutes, l'adolescent remarqua des crépitements tels des petits éclairs lors d'un orage qui s'échappaient des mains de son professeur. La magie dans son état le plus brut. Ce que les sorciers en bas âge ne contrôlaient pas encore était maîtrisé ici. Ainsi, c'était l'expressivité de Melbourne… Les crépitements cessèrent aussi rapidement que lorsqu'ils avaient paru, néanmoins la force qui s'en était dégagée demeurait palpable dans l'air autour d'eux.

 _Accio baguette._ Le bout de bois de pin, qui reposait sur le bureau, arriva vers son maître qui la saisit en vol, avant qu'il ouvre les yeux pour sourire devant l'expression ébahie de son élève.

\- Voilà ce que donne un informulé dans sa forme la plus totale, dit-il avec simplicité.

Harry gardait le silence, tant il était impressionné. Il n'avait été témoin de ce genre de magie que lorsqu'il était avec Dumbledore, ou encore sa Directrice de Maison, deux mages réputés pour leur puissance.

Cela voulait-il dire que les théories fumantes de Hermione étaient avérées? Pourtant, Melbourne n'avait rien du profil du sorcier brillant à la sauce Dumbledore… Il sembla que ses interrogations avaient eu l'air prévisibles, le jeune homme se contentant de lui affirmer qu'il avait des affinités avec les sortilèges et que la nature même de sa baguette l'y aidait.

\- Après, je me contente d'être une mémoire ambulante, souffla-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules. Je suis bien incapable de tenir lors d'un combat régulier avec un vrai adversaire. S'il n'y avait pas eu les Aurors en quatre-vingt-neuf, j'y aurais laissé ma peau…

Harry se précipita jusqu'à la tour des Lions pour demander à ses amis ce qu'il s'était passé au Ministère en 1989. Hermione et Ron froncèrent les sourcils en parfaite synchronisation.

\- Pourquoi? Ca a un rapport avec tes cours avec Melbourne, demanda l'adolescente, refermant son dictionnaire des Runes.

\- Non, enfin si, mais… Non, répliqua le Survivant confus; Ron le fixant de l'air de celui qui ne voyait pas clair du tout. Enfin, ça a rapport avec Melbourne, pas notre cours, finit-il par dire.

\- Ah! Attendez, ça me dit quelque chose, s'exclama Ron. Oui… c'est ça! Cela a été repris dans les journaux pendant des semaines entières!

\- Quoi donc, demandèrent ses amis d'une même voix.

\- Y avait eu un attentat au Ministère, répondit l'adolescent sur le ton égal que précédemment.

\- Un attentat, sortit Hermione, effarée, une main devant sa bouche, ses orbes reflétant son choc. Mais c'est… Horrible! Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire? Je croyais cela impossible…

\- Et Melbourne y a été mêlé, interrogea Harry, assez dubitatif.

\- Heu… Attendez, je ne me rappelle pas de tous les détails, mais je crois… Oui, répliqua Ron tout en puisant dans ses souvenirs. Faudrait que je demande confirmation à mon père…

Tous trois se regardaient à tour de rôle, assez perplexes. Puis Harry marmonna que c'était dans doute suite à cet incident qu'un préposé du Ministère contrôlait les papiers et les baguettes de tous les visiteurs avant qu'ils prennent l'un des ascenseurs; ce que Ron opina du chef en appuyant qu'un tel contrôle était plutôt récent dans leurs procédures de sécurité intérieure.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- … De cette façon, je compte inspecter chacun d'entre vous d'ici la fin du semestre dans le cas où les méthodes d'enseignement ne correspondent pas aux attentes du Ministère, dictait Umbridge de sa voix aiguë de petite fille un jour de Noël devant la majorité des professeurs rassemblés en salle des enseignants. Mon statut de High Inquisitor permet cela – et monsieur Melbourne, ici présent, pourra corroborer mes dires, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu, comme pour l'impliquer plus qu'il ne l'était de cette manière. Comme je l'ai fait depuis le début de l'année, les procédures sont inchangées et vous recevrez une lettre de ma main vous indiquant le jour et l'heure de ma visite. Avez-vous des questions?

Il fallait l'admettre, la Sous-Secrétaire d'État n'avait pas pensé qu'il y en ait, et encore moins que Melbourne lève la main en parfait élève, ce qui se lit sur son visage. Une déception notable était peinte sur sa face. Elle laissa malheureusement transparaître cela pour que son auditoire s'en rende compte, avant de recomposer un air plus adéquat. Ceci fit sourire Snape, imperceptiblement cependant. L'homme se tenait assis dans l'angle mort de la grenouille et ne pouvait que remarquer tous les traits de caractère de la bonne femme, trop transparente à son goût. Et dire qu'elle-même était Répartie à Slytherin… Sans doute plus pour son «ambition» insatiable que son «cunning», songeait-il dédaigneux.

\- Oui, monsieur Melbourne, demanda-t-elle, à contre-coeur.

\- D'un point de vue strictement légal, il est stipulé que les enseignants aient connaissance de la date de leur visite trois jours en amont à minima. Or, ce ne fut le cas jusqu'à présent. Est-ce dû au caractère spécifique quant à la nouvelle politique lancée par le Ministère concernant Hogwarts?

\- Insinuez-vous par là que ce que je fais, au travers des décisions émanant de plus haut que votre Head of Department, est _illégal,_ questionna Umbridge de son ton le plus mielleux, signe de grande menace chez elle.

Les autres professeurs demeurèrent silencieux et fixaient leur nouveau collègue, alertes et soucieux de voir s'il s'en sortirait en un seul morceau, leurs visages figés dans une sorte de stupéfaction, ce que la ministérielle ne souleva pas, ou ne cherchait pas à le faire, son attention toute entière rivée sur Melbourne. Le Maître de Potions se retint à grand peine de claquer sa langue contre son palais d'agacement et de secouer la tête, trouvant l'audace du jeune risquée et irréfléchie – comme aurait plutôt agi un Gryffindor, en vérité. Là dessus, autant dire qu'il le décevait. Puis, ses prunelles noires se portèrent vers le garçon pour relever un très léger frisson qui le saisit au niveau de son épine dorsale à l'entente des propos d'Umbridge. Oh, intéressante découverte: Melbourne avait une sainte peur d'elle… Intéressante _et_ surprenante. Comment pouvait-elle l'effrayer à ce point, alors que jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais démontré un moindre signe de la sorte? L'homme poussa un peu plus loin à son encontre, mentalement, mais il fut bientôt stoppé net. Non, Melbourne avait malgré tout ses barrière d'Occlumencie dressées. Un niveau jugé trop élevé au goût du Death Eater, surtout si le professeur de Défense montrait tous les signes d'une migraine répétitive…

Le jeune homme se carra de manière plus confortable sur sa chaise, prit sur lui et offrit une attitude des plus détachées avant de répondre:

\- Nullement, Madame la Sous-Secrétaire, annonça-t-il d'un ton neutre. Bien que j'ai eu contribué pour la plupart des changements opérés ici, je n'ai pas une vue d'ensemble pour tout ce qui a été modifié dernièrement, notamment parce que j'enseigne désormais ici, poursuivit-il d'un air innocent qui, à la grande stupéfaction de ses anciens professeurs, lui allait comme un gant.

\- Je vais reformuler ma pensée, rétorqua la grenouille, les lèvres pincées comme si elle avait avalé un citron entier particulièrement acide: pensez-vous que le Ministère se lancerait dans des actions illégales? Si tel est le cas, vous savez ce qui arrive aux principaux dissidents, termina-t-elle en baissant sa voix d'un octave.

\- Sachez, Madame, que mon allégeance au Ministère reste inchangée et que je m'interroge uniquement par souci de respecter la Loi et je suis mû par pur élan professionnel. Cela inclut poser de pareilles questions envers une représentante du Ministère, débita le jeune homme sans montrer un seul signe de nervosité, comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation somme toute banale.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous prierai de vous tourner vers votre supérieur hiérarchique pour lui demander une copie des derniers textes qui ont été publiés début septembre, minauda Umbridge comme lorsqu'elle s'était adressée aux élèves lors de son discours au banquet de début d'année.

Melbourne hocha la tête en signe d'accord et détourna son attention sur son mug de thé fumant sous ses prunelles, signe que l'aparté entre eux deux avait pris fin.

Umbridge reposa sa question pour les autres enseignants, qui répondirent par la négative. La grenouille en avait terminé avec eux et leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée avant de sortir de la salle des professeurs pour patrouiller dans les couloirs de l'école.

McGonagall l'avait suivie de ses orbes perçants et regarda de but en blanc Melbourne, un air de désapprobation sur son visage sévère.

\- Faites attention avec elle, Melbourne, dit-elle de son ton cassant. C'est à croire que vous aimez jouer avec le feu…

\- Oui, je serais vous, je ferais profil bas, s'engouffra Flitwick, moins brusque que la Sous-Directrice cependant, bien qu'il était tout autant soucieux à son égard que la Lionne.

Le jeune homme n'osait rien dire, comme pris au porte-à-faux, la tête inclinée et son attention toute entière à son mug qu'il tenait entre ses grandes mains, les doigts entrelacés. Il avait toujours eu cette réaction lorsque les personnes autour de lui le réprimandaient lorsqu'il était étudiant. Il était on ne peut plus déstabilisant que certains traits ne s'altéraient pas avec le temps…

Une exclamation moqueuse retentit dans le silence soudain qui régnait dans la pièce. Tout un chacun dirigea son regard sur la provenance de ce son, qui émanait de Snape, égal à lui-même. L'homme se tenait droit sur sa chaise, les bras croisés et l'air particulièrement mauvais. Nul ne se doutait que le Corbeau n'affichait pas ce masque déplaisant pour convenir à son rôle mais parce qu'il exécrait Umbridge autant qu'eux – et bien qu'il ne voyait pas d'un mauvais œil l'inspection sur quelque uns de ses collègues, il songeait que toute la manœuvre était irrégulière. Personne n'était assez imprudent pour empiéter sur ses plates bandes et cela concernait entre-autres sa propre conception d'enseigner une classe. Qu'une personne telle que la grenouille aie les pouvoirs pour juger de sa méthode alors qu'elle-même n'avait aucune notion de pédagogie était impensable et inacceptable. Cependant, il ne donnait pas plus raison à Melbourne qui semblait s'amuser à la titiller sur des détails de la législation éducative.

\- Vous vous étonnez de son comportement comme si vous ne le connaissiez pas, commenta-t-il enfin tout en dédain. Je persiste à maintenir ma position quant au fait qu'il aurait fait un piètre Slytherin, et plus tard un piètre fonctionnaire du Ministère, avec une attitude pareille.

\- Ah, je croyais que vous alliez me qualifier d'idiot, souffla Melbourne.

\- Ceci n'est pas une information nouvelle et depuis le temps que je vous le dis, au vu de l'absence d'amélioration effective, je ne tiens plus à gaspiller de l'énergie à vous le rappeler, contra le Maître de Potions qui le fusilla de ses orbes d'onyx. Comme mes collègues, je vous mets en garde, sinon elle aura de véritables raisons de vous écarter de son chemin et tous vos efforts _héroïques_ pour sauver l'instruction de nos élèves auront été vains, lâcha-t-il en dégageant suffisamment d'ironie dans le terme «héroïques».

Le jeune homme ne s'en émut pas, se contenta de balayer les craintes de McGonagall, Flitwick et Snape par un haussement d'épaules, finit son infusion d'une traite, se leva et quitta la salle à son tour.

\- Et fuir tel un lâche ne réglera pas le problème, lui fit savoir le Death Eater alors qu'il était au seuil en train de fermer la porte.

\- Merci pour votre franchise, rétorqua le professeur de Défense. Je prendrai cela en compte. Bonjour.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il fit claquer la porte dans un élan de colère. Qu'il encaisse les remarques d'autrui, certes; qu'il se montre docile, non. Et _surtout_ qu'on ose le qualifier d'incompétent dans son travail le mettait hors de lui.

Non pas qu'il se considérait meilleur qu'autrui, mais son dossier affirmait le contraire de ce que Snape avait lâché. Que cette remarque venant de lui blessa Melbourne plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, car il zigzagua jusqu'à son propre bureau comme groggy, une nette sensation d'avoir les boyaux écartelés et le coeur trop engorgé de sang.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le statut particulier de Melbourne parmi les membres qui composaient le staff de Hogwarts, et les manières qu'ils avaient employées pour contrer Umbridge à la fin de l'été poussaient cette dernière à user de tous les avantages de son statut de High Inquisitor pour lui décerner un traitement adapté. En quelques mots: elle lui collait des inspections pour contrôler l'application de la nouvelle pédagogie en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal d'une part, et pour le titiller à loisir d'autre part. Après tout, le garçon du Department of Magical Education ne se gênait jamais pour se comporter de la sorte avec elle. Et tant qu'à y être, autant jouer avec ses propres règles. De ce fait, comme il avait eu l'air particulièrement pointilleux et enquiquinant là-dessus, elle lui transmit la date de sa prochaine inspection trois jours avant cette dernière.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil à la lecture du parchemin orné de l'en-tête Ministériel alors que la grenouille le lui avait donné en main propre pendant ses heures de permanence à la salle d'études de sa matière, sous le regard étonné d'un parterre d'étudiants.

Il n'y avait pas que lui qui était visé dans cette manigance lorsqu'il nota l'horaire. Umbridge avait toujours une dent contre Potter. Comme s'il allait forcément commettre un acte de rébellion sous son nez… D'ailleurs, en restant sur le Survivant, Melbourne avait décidé de donner ses prochaines leçons individualisées à des jours aléatoires, la régularité étant suspecte même pour des retenues. Ainsi, leur prochain cours dédié aux informulés serait le vendredi de la semaine suivante. Il avait néanmoins promis au garçon de ne pas toucher aux samedis, jours d'entraînement de Quidditch, ce dernier lui ayant fait part du caractère intraitable de la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffindor, Angelina Johnson.

Déjà qu'elle le réquisitionnait trois soirs par semaine… Au pire, Melbourne tentera de la raisonner. Un élève borné et caractériel ne lui faisait pas peur.

Le professeur de Défense replia le bout de parchemin et jeta un œil circulaire dans la pièce. Certes, tous les étudiants présents avaient l'air de retenir leur souffle dans l'expectative d'une réaction de sa part après le passage de la Sous-Secrétaire d'État. Il soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras, planté en plein milieu de la salle.

\- A moins que vous attendiez que je me transforme en larve, je vous prie de retourner à vos devoirs, cingla-t-il. Sauf si vous avez des questions à me poser… Concernant la Défense, précisa-t-il alors qu'il voyait que la plupart en avait, mais il se doutait que cela ne concernait pas les différentes dissertations qu'il avait données comme devoirs.

Le calme le plus total gagna l'assemblée sur-le-champ.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Miss Gladstone lève une main timide au bout de quelques minutes. Melbourne prit sur lui, après tout, elle avait sans doute de vraies interrogations sur le cours, et s'avança vers elle pour se trouver face à la fillette.

\- Heu… Je voulais savoir si vous acceptiez les schémas dans les dissertations, chuchota Charlie, les joues cramoisies par sa timidité.

\- Dans la mesure où ils font sens et sont utiles à votre démarche démonstrative, oui, lui répondit le jeune homme sur le même volume sonore.

La jeune Ravenclaw hocha lentement de la tête, avant de la baisser pour lire son rouleau de parchemin, semblait-il. Elle ne fit néanmoins pas semblant sur la durée et se redressa, humectant ses lèvres, la nervosité la saisissant quant à son hésitation à être transparente jusqu'au bout ou non. Or, elle se sentait tellement mal qu'elle en était désespérée et oserait n'importe quoi…

\- Heu… Je voulais savoir si… S'il y avait un moyen existant… Un sort ou une potion… qui empêcherait les filles d'avoir leur puberté… Du moins, les évolutions qu'elle….

Elle s'arrêta, des plaques rouges se formant sur son cou, un nœud coincé dans sa gorge tant elle avait honte, alors que son enseignant la dévisageait avec des yeux ronds, ce qui l'avait embarrassée de plus en plus dans le dire de ses propos. Melbourne se secoua pour se recomposer une attitude neutre, mais à l'entente d'une telle demande, difficile de garder un temps soit peu de l'impartialité.

\- Hum…, hésita-t-il autant que son élève, ne sachant comment présenter sa pensée. Ce que vous me dites est… atypique, Miss Gladstone…

Il s'arrêta là pour l'instant, se passa une main dans sa chevelure bouclée, se pinça les lèvres, chercha ses mots, ouvrit et referma la bouche, ne sachant que dire. Puis, il abandonna en lâchant un léger soupir.

Il jeta un œil en direction de Charlie et lut sans aucune difficulté la douleur vibrante qui marquait son jeune visage. Cela paraissait ne pas être qu'une crainte de grandir… Pas tout à fait, si?

\- … Je vais prendre le temps de réfléchir à cela, marmonna-t-il au moment où la gamine crut ne plus rien attendre de lui. Mais n'attendez pas de moi que je puisse quoique ce soit, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, alors qu'elle hocha avidement de la tête. Je… J'entends ce que vous me dites…

Charlie ne prononça aucun mot, l'émotion la rendant muette. Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois et reporta son attention sur sa dissertation – clairement honteuse et embarrassée. Si elle avait pu s'enterrer en creusant un trou sous ses pieds pour se cacher, elle l'aurait fait sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Melbourne fixait le mur de pierres face à lui sans en avoir conscience depuis au moins vingt minutes. Il ne parvenait ni à penser, ni à réfléchir posément, son cerveau ne faisant que répéter en boucle les mots de Miss Gladstone. Il en était sûr cependant que ce qu'il avait senti ne relevait pas de la peur de grandir que les jeunes peuvent ressentir; malheureusement, il ne parvenait pas pour autant à mettre le doigt sur le fond du problème – toute action ou tout geste humain _cryptés_ considérés comme tels selon lui. Le jeune homme n'était pas empathique – il avait appris avec le temps à forces d'observations à reconnaître diverses émotions qu'affichaient les personnes autour de lui, tout autant que l'humour comme on apprendrait une langue étrangère. Il avait saisi que ces connaissances sociologiques seraient nécessaires pour frayer parmi le genre humain sans commettre trop d'impairs par un manque de _savoir –_ étrange pour du savoir-vivre et du savoir-être.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à concentrer le focal de son regard, reprit pied dans le réel et le tangible un peu brutalement, et se souvint qu'il avait en mains une infusion bien tiédie depuis le temps. Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se massa les paupières plus de lassitude que de fatigue. Reconsidérer la chose. Organiser les données. Evaluer les possibilités. Balayer les hypothèses les plus improbables selon le système du Rasoir d'Ockham.

Miss Gladstone était embarrassée, voire honteuse: la rougeur de ses joues et les plaques sur son cou en attestaient. Son propos était quelque chose de très intime. Elle avait livré une information privée.

Par contre, il ne saisissait toujours pas pourquoi elle lui avait posé de telles questions, à _lui_ alors que d'autres personnes adultes étaient sans doute plus habilitées que lui pour cela dans le château. Oui, sans doute que Madam Pomfrey aurait été un interlocuteur plus approprié pour ce genre de sujets, non? Alors, pourquoi _lui_?

Certes, se sentait-elle potentiellement assez confiante et ouverte avec lui depuis qu'elle se permettait de s'interroger sur le monde autour d'elle et lui demandait de l'aide de temps en temps pour faire progresser sa réflexion. Mais de ceci à cela, un gouffre s'esquissait dans la suite logique que s'imposait le jeune homme pour tenter de la comprendre.

Ou n'y avait-il aucune logique dans tout cela, après tout. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'altération possible d'un ingrédient en interaction chimique avec d'autres en chimie ou en potions. Oh, Gulping Gargoyles, marmonnait-il entre ses mâchoires serrées, en se massant les tempes… Le voilà avec un mal de crâne carabiné et loin de comprendre le mystère du raisonnement humain…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Je crois qu'il serait plus avisé que vous cessiez de faire l'éponge, Melbourne, murmura Flitwick le lendemain matin alors que l'école prenait le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Non, je reconnais simplement cet air d'abattement entre mille, ajouta-t-il alors que le jeune homme lui avait coulissé un regard interrogateur.

Ce dernier reporta son attention sur son English Breakfast black tea et estima que cela ne le maintiendrait pas alerte quoiqu'il aie pu faire.

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas tout garder pour vous et de ne surtout pas porter les problèmes du monde sur vos épaules, avisa le professeur de Charmes alors qu'il lévita une cruche de lait pour qu'elle déverse un peu de son contenu dans sa tasse de thé.

\- Je n'en ai pas la prétention, marmonna Melbourne, un sourcil arqué en signe d'étonnement face aux propos tenus par son ancien Directeur de Maison. Et je suis navré de vous décevoir que si je suis ici, il n'en est pas moins que c'est de ma responsabilité et mes choix propres et que, par conséquent, cela ne concerne que moi.

\- William…

Ledit William se leva d'un bond, ce qui attira l'attention de quelque uns autour de lui, attrapa son mug 'Never give up' au vol, descendit l'estrade et passa dans l'allée entre les tables des Hufflepuffs et Ravenclaws, les pans de sa longue veste noire dansant derrière lui, le bruit des semelles de ses bottes claquant d'un air menaçant contre les dalles du sol. La lourde porte claqua dans un son réverbérant, résonnant dans les corps des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Parfois, il rappelait une certaine chauve-souris des cachots dans sa colère la plus sourde...


	13. Chapitre 12: Messes basses et coups bas

Hello, Potterheads! Semaine difficile, car j'ai chopé la crève (sans être entouré de mômes encore, zut) et que je suis fatigué de ne rien faire. Bref! J'en profite pour remercier Miss Virginie et Adenoide qui me laissent des reviews, qui me font à la fois plaisir et me permettent (comme je le peux) de prendre du recul quant à ce que j'écris.

Je profite de ce chapitre pour répondre à ta dernière review, Adenoide :)

Alors, oui Umbridge… [insérez tout ce que vous voulez d'elle] Bref. Oui, non, attends, sinon, j'écris un pavé ahah. Et Melbourne, ouais, mais à force de se la jouer solo, il va en clamser hein ^^

Voici ma réponse de review la plus pourrie qui soit, applaudissez.

Bref de blablas. Voici le chapitre douze! (au passage, j'ai modifié et corrigé tout Le concept de pureté et les onze premiers chapitres de cette fic, cela m'a bouffé mon aprem) Bonne lecture!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **Chapitre douze: Messes basses et coups bas**_

La seconde inspection par Umbridge se fit dans une atmosphère tendue. La petite femme n'avait toujours pas digéré l'audace que Melbourne avait employée pour la faire taire la première fois, et elle était venue ce jour-là dans la perspective d'en démordre. Il semblait également que Malfoy avait cette même idée, ayant déjà contribué à saboter la visite de Hagrid.

Melbourne avait voulu garder la même ligne politique: faire lire une partie d'un chapitre à ses étudiants, leur demander de résumer en mots et phrases-clés ces propos en groupes, en discuter en classe entière, avoir une trace de leur mise en commun et avoir en devoir le même exercice pour la fin dudit chapitre à rendre pour la fois suivante. Sauf qu'il faut savoir que certains jours, suivant les circonstances, entre ce qui est prévu et ce qui est fait, un écart peut être opéré. Le bon enseignant le sait, en a conscience, et se remet en question pour savoir ce qui est de son ressort pour s'améliorer et mieux faire la prochaine fois. Puis, il y a les facteurs externes qui perturbent la bonne conduite d'un cours, auxquels on ne peut rien faire. Ici, les facteurs externes étaient combinés en un seul: Umbridge.

Lorsque les élèves discutaient entre eux, elle passait entre les rangs et les questionnait. Par moments, elle remettait en doute ce qu'ils se disaient à coups de «vous en êtes bien sûr?», «vous croyez vraiment que c'est ce que voulait dire Slinkhard, mademoiselle?», «ah oui? Il a vraiment écrit cela? N'auriez-vous pas des soucis oculaires?». Ces attaques intempestives finissaient d'irriter les étudiants qui se retenaient de peu de l'envoyer paître, car ils se doutaient qu'elle faisait exprès de les titiller pour mettre à mal leur enseignant. A ceci, Harry eut beaucoup de peine. Il sentait son sang bouillir, une veine palpitait sur sa tempe, comme son oncle Vernon, et il dut même mordiller son poing de rage pour se forcer à se taire. Hermione ne cessait de lui chuchoter en boucle «ne dis rien, ne dis rien, ne dis rien… Ou c'est Melbourne qui saute». Il la fusillait du regard à un moment donné, n'en pouvant plus de ses alertes. Il avait quand même conscience de ce que recherchait cette grenouille!

A d'autres moments, Umbridge interrogeait les élèves pour connaître leur avis sur la position de professeur du Maître de Défense. De manière globale, ils répondaient qu'il était un bon prof, à l'écoute, et qu'ils sortaient toujours de classe en ayant eu l'air d'avoir vraiment appris quelque chose. Pour ces élèves-ci, Umbridge les remettait en cause et ne rédigeait rien sur son calepin. Pour les étudiants qui pensaient différemment, elle prenait davantage de temps à les écouter, comme s'ils avaient besoin d'une thérapie accélérée. Elle avait l'air compatissante en plus, avec son faux air larmoyant, en posant de temps en temps une main sur le bras du ou de la pauvre élève en souffrance. Pansy Parkinson fournit un excellent numéro à cela. Elle laissa même insinuer que Melbourne n'avait rien d'un saint et que personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait de ses soirées, son absence quasi-permanente à la table des enseignants en attestant… Cette révélation réjouit Umbridge qui se hâtait de tout écrire tandis que la jeune Slytherin partait dans des détails de faux témoignages de camarades soupçonneux qui avaient souhaité lui en toucher deux mots, notamment parce qu'ils avaient peur d'en parler avec leur Directeur de Maison, Snape. Enfin, Malfoy acheva de ternir l'image de leur enseignant en décrétant qu'il était non seulement incompétent mais qu'en plus, il souhaitait démanteler le Ministère secrètement. Loin d'être sourd, et pour couper court à toute catastrophe, Melbourne prit la décision de faire sortir tout le monde en avance, pâle comme la mort… Il ne tirerait rien de ses élèves et il avait noté un grondement entre eux. Il aurait été inconscient de les maintenir enfermé dans la même salle plus longtemps.

Autant dire que le rapport de l'inspection fut catastrophique et Melbourne fut convoqué au bureau directorial après qu'Umbridge en ait informé l'occupant, avec les quatre Directeurs de Maison et un représentant du Ministère, en lieu et place de Fudge, occupé ailleurs. On ne plaisantait pas avec les problèmes de manquement au devoir et occupations illicites dans l'enseignement. Ces faits étaient lourdement punis. Melbourne le savait tout autant qu'eux, les mots précis en tête… D'où son air atterré et sa peur qui sortait par tous les pores de sa peau.

Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à un tel retour, les feuillets rédigés par la petite femme en main. Il resta silencieux une bonne partie de l'entrevue, tandis que Umbridge rapportait tout ce que lui avaient révélé Miss Parkinson et Monsieur Malfoy. Le vénérable sorcier préférait garder le silence au lieu de prononcer une parole hâtive. Il prenait le temps de soupeser tout ce qui lui était transmis et d'observer tout un chacun dans la pièce. Il ne fut guère étonnant que Snape fasse éclater une colère froide et implacable. Il lui fallut une profonde maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas balancer un _Sectumsempra_ à Melbourne. Les autres Directeurs de Maisons étaient circonspects, tendus, les lèvres pincées de McGonagall blanchies à force de colère contenue. C'était très grave. Impossible de distinguer la vérité du mensonge, car Miss Parkinson avait fourni une liste de noms conséquente de «manière spontanée» d'après Umbridge. Difficile d'improviser sous l'effet du mensonge… A moins d'être doué? Après tout, elle n'avait pas été Répartie à Slytherin pour rien et sans doute avait-elle répété son numéro en avance pour être crédible. Mais, face au protectionnisme auquel ils étaient couverts par un Snape pire qu'une mère poule et une mère lionne réunies, difficile de ne pas se heurter à ce dernier si on osait s'opposer aux dires.

Pour se débarrasser des deux membres du Ministère, le chef d'établissement promit qu'il y aurait enquête et les tiendrait informés. Umbridge voulut que ce soit un Ministériel qui la fasse, sous motif de conflits d'intérêt potentiels, mais McGonagall coupa court à ce vœu en lui assurant qu'ils étaient capables, en tant qu'enseignants compétents, de faire la part des choses et de fournir un travail fiable concernant une accusation aussi grave. La Directrice-Adjointe eut l'appui de ses collègues et, comme elle n'avait pas – encore – de pouvoir sur cela, Umbridge dut faire rétropédalage et accepter. Enfin, son collègue et elle partirent.

\- Bien, dit enfin Dumbledore, fixant Melbourne de derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes et le jeune homme crut être analysé sous rayons X. Avant de vouloir lui faire avaler du Veritaserum, Severus, je pense que nous pouvons accorder le bénéfice du doute à l'égard de William, qu'en dites-vous?

Tout le monde acquiesça avec raideur, Melbourne plus tendu que jamais. Il avait eu du mal à tenir debout lors de la première partie de l'entretien, ses jambes comme dénuées de force, et il se retenait de s'effondrer, appuyé contre un mur, en souhaitant de toute sa volonté qu'il ne bougerait pas. La seule chose qui le maintenait encore debout était qu'il était sûr à cent pour cent que son collègue n'avait pas le droit légal d'employer du Veritaserum, d'après le Code Répressif à l'Usage des Potions.

\- Je pense que nous avons déjà des éléments de réponse, ajouta le vieil homme dans un murmure, et tous convergèrent leurs regards vers Melbourne. Asseyez-vous, William. Vous ressemblez à quelqu'un qui vient de croiser un Inferi, invita-t-il d'un geste de la main.

Le jeune homme obéit sans rechigner et il chancela jusqu'à atteindre un des fauteuils en chintz qu'affectionnait Dumbledore. Là, le coude sur un accoudoir, il cacha son visage derrière sa main. Personne ne sut s'il pleurait ou non, car sa voix ne laissait rien transparaître:

\- C'est impossible… Je ne peux pas!… Je ne peux pas faire quoique ce soit d'illégal sous le nez et la barbe d'autres enseignant, marmonna-t-il, et il leva soudain les yeux pour fixer son supérieur sans ciller. Non seulement je ne dois pas et ne peux pas, mais je ne veux pas, assura-t-il. Si vous voulez être sûr de ce que je dis, vous n'avez qu'à fouiller dans mon esprit, dit-il cette fois-ci à l'adresse de Snape. Je n'ai rien à cacher, conclut-il sur un ton de défi.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit n…, commença Dumbledore.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas si je ne suis pas tendre quand je pénétrerai dans votre esprit, coupa le Corbeau, neutre, froid, distant, mais dont les orbes brillaient.

Le Directeur dut concéder pour les laisser agir à leur guise. Impossible de tenter de les convaincre de procéder autrement, Melbourne ayant donné son autorisation de vive voix et devant témoins. Snape se déplaça avec fluidité et s'assit dans l'autre fauteuil pour faire face à son jeune collègue et ex-étudiant. Il tenait sa baguette d'une main ferme et toisa longuement le jeune homme face à lui qui, malgré l'émoi profond qui le clouait sur place, se tenait avec le plus de détermination possible. Il voulait en finir le plus tôt possible, passer à autre chose, atterré par ces accusations terribles. Il ne voulait pas gagner la sympathie des autres enseignants, mais au moins leur respect. Et le faux témoignage de Pansy Parkinson mettait à mal cette relation désirée. Le Maître de Potions pointa sa baguette vers Melbourne et murmura «Legilimens».

La pénétration de l'esprit de Snape dans le sien fut équivalent à une déchirure. Bien qu'il n'avait opposé grande résistance, Melbourne ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur à cet assaut brutal. En effet, le Death Eater n'avait pas menti: il ne faisait pas de manières. Il était sec, néanmoins, précautionneux, comme tout Legilimens compétent. Il eut d'abord accès aux pensées premières du jeune homme et sut qu'il ne venait pas de mentir. Ceci était assez aisé, malgré tout, alors l'homme décida d'aller un peu plus en profondeur pour vérifier ces dires.

\- Laissez-vous aller, Melbourne, grommela-t-il. Vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous qu'on fouille le cerveau, je vous signale, rétorqua le jeune homme, qui chercha quand même à se détendre un peu, sinon leur effort conjoint tomberait à l'eau.

Il replia ses jambes pour s'installer en position lotus, ferma les yeux, fit fi du monde qui l'entourait et respira en profondeur et lenteur.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, commenta Snape dans un rictus…

Les barrières de la conscience du jeune homme s'assouplirent pour que le passage du Maître de Potions soit moins intrusif et virulent. Il accéda bientôt au souvenir du cours de Défense et ressentit de manière très distincte toutes les émotions du jeune enseignant: choc, effroi, dégoût… Dégoût? L'esprit de Snape fronça les sourcils. Ce dégoût ne concernait pas tant les accusations portées contre le jeune homme, plus… Il se concentra un peu plus pour en identifier la source. Une résistance s'opposa à lui d'un coup et ce fut comme s'il venait de se prendre une porte en pleine figure.

\- Melbourne, râla le Corbeau d'un ton impatient.

\- C'est un peu ma vie privée que vous tentez de voir, m'sieur, persifla Melbourne…

\- Alors, pensez très fort ce que je désire savoir, si cela vous gêne tant que cela, répliqua Snape d'un ton sec.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta dans l'immédiat: au lieu d'avoir le souvenir à disposition, l'on pouvait fournir une pensée, comme si cela pouvait être un résumé fidèle de celui-ci. Il se débrouillait dans ce domaine. Et pour le satisfaire malgré tout un peu, il laissa échapper un morceau choisi de la cérémonie informelle qui se déroulait au Department of Magical Education où il avait prêté serment. Snape, qui avait eu envie de rire tellement il trouvait ces manières risibles, avait failli lâcher sa concentration et provoquer un précédent de migraines et de pertes de conscience à tous deux. Heureusement, il se reprit et une fois l'information obtenue, Snape resta encore un peu dans l'esprit de son ancien élève. Etonnant. Pas impossible, mais étonnant. Puis, il chercha encore un peu, dans des souvenirs récents, que Melbourne lui offrait avec docilité comme sur un plateau d'argent, désireux d'en terminer, cet exercice étant éreintant, en plus d'être épuisé sur le plan émotionnel. Rien de compromettant. Absolument rien. Il dut admettre que son élève avait menti. Un lourd mensonge. Il allait devoir agir en conséquence… Il fit demi-tour, quitta l'esprit de son collègue et soupira, les yeux clos, se massant les paupières. Gumbling Gargoyles… Les deux hommes finirent par se toiser, comme précédemment.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, William Melbourne est un homme droit, qui a des valeurs morales qu'il ne trahit pas, et quelqu'un de confiance qui ne pourra jamais toucher quiconque ou quoi que ce soit, pour n'importe quelle raison, débita le Maître de Potions d'un ton clinique. Je rédigerai un contre-rapport pour le laver de tout soupçon et vous transmettrai les décisions que j'aurais prises quant à Miss Parkinson.

Il se leva et quitta le bureau directorial sans un mot de plus, ni un regard.

Melbourne, quant à lui, ne put encore se lever. Il fixa tour à tour McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout et Dumbledore avant de soupirer et de lâcher un «j'aurais aimé qu'il me retire le souvenir de cette honte de la tête...».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sertan Delaware était un étudiant en septième année à Hogwarts. Ce jeune homme avait réussi à se faire une place discrète chez les Slytherin. Half-Blood, il avait vite saisi que les personnes telles que lui étaient assez mal venues dans un univers où le rang social et filial avait une importance cruciale. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, il avait fait en sorte de se noyer dans la masse, son physique banal poussé à son avantage. Il était de taille et de morphologie moyennes, ses cheveux courts et bruns tombaient un peu sur ses yeux en mèches fines, ses yeux noisette étaient vifs et attentifs au moindre détail qui se déroulait sous lui. Il était par ailleurs un élève studieux et récoltait des résultats satisfaisants. Les professeurs ne s'étaient jamais plaints de lui et avaient toujours les mots «discret», «bon élément», «curieux» et «attentif». Même Snape le comptait parmi les Serpents qui ne lui posaient aucun souci. Le Corbeau devait malgré cela veiller à ce qu'il ne s'attire pas les ennuis, sachant ce que c'était que de survivre dans un milieu aussi complexe et vicieux que celui des Slytherin – tout comme il était délicat de vivoter dans le monde réel, qui les attendait dehors.

Sertan avait eu une enfance qualifiée de normale. Ses parents l'aimaient, sa sœur jumelle – qui avait atterri à Ravenclaw, était une personne qui lui tenait à cœur et lui manquait beaucoup lorsqu'ils mettaient les pieds à Hogwarts, les Maisons étant assez méfiantes des occupants des sous-sols. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus petits, ils faisaient tout pour se retrouver pendant les inter-classes et le soir avant que chacun rejoigne sa salle commune. L'adolescence, le besoin de se séparer de son jumeau pour mieux se connaître, se démarquer, et les idées reçues sur les uns et les autres les avaient un peu éloignés l'un de l'autre. Cependant, rien ne pouvait faire croire à Ellena que son frère serait une graine de Death Eater. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et avaient eu la même éducation; mais en plus, le jeune homme n'était pas du genre influençable, ni ne cédait à une quelconque pression externe.

Aujourd'hui, tous deux se rejoignirent dans la Grande Salle d'un commun accord tacite, pour discuter un peu, n'ayant eu trop le loisir de le faire depuis le début de l'année scolaire, la perspective des NEWT expliquant en partie cette distance. Il s'échangèrent des banalités usuelles, conscients que tout le monde les observait plus ou moins et que les oreilles étaient partout. De manière générale, les fratries se suivaient dans la même Maison, à l'exception des sœurs Patil qui avaient été séparées elles aussi, et quelques générations avant eux tous, les frères Black Regulus et Sirius. Bien que la plupart des élèves étaient au fait de leur lien de sang, il n'en restait pas moins que le moindre de leur faits et gestes était scruté avec une attention poussée, puis analysés et décortiqués.

Ellena ressemblait à son frère comme une copie carbone, si ce n'était que sa chevelure était longue et descendait en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle avait l'habitude de porter des bandeaux ou des serre-tête pour ne pas avoir de mèches intempestives sur le front lorsqu'elle travaillait. Elle n'était par ailleurs guère portée sur les bijoux. Elle trouvait ces artifices inutiles, surtout qu'elle avait remarqué avoir eu raison, lorsque plusieurs de leurs enseignants – Snape et Sprout en tête – les avaient mis en garde sur les dangers de porter des babioles aux oreilles, aux doigts et aux poignets. De plus, la jeune fille se destinait à une carrière de Mediwizard à Saint Mungo et aucun médecin, autant Muggle que Sorcier, ne s'encombrait de ce genre de choses. Il n'empêchait pas qu'Ellena appréciait souligner ses yeux d'un peu de mascara discret sur ses longs cils, mais sa mise en beauté se résumait à cela et une hydratation appliquée de sa peau.

Tous deux ne parlaient jamais de leurs parents, de la raison pour laquelle leur mère Sorcière s'était unie à leur Muggle de père. Cela ne concernait personne et, en ces temps, nul n'aurait cru qu'ils étaient seulement tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Issue d'une ancienne famille dont le nom et les armoiries avaient perdu de leur influence depuis plusieurs siècles, leur mère avait néanmoins tenu à baptiser leur fils d'un prénom d'étoile. Pour leur fille, leur père avait réfléchi à un prénom d'origine ibérique, ayant de lointaines racines méditerranéennes. Il avait arrêté son choix sur ce nom Portugais, ce que son épouse n'avait trouvé rien à redire, car elle en appréciait la musicalité.

\- Il faut qu'on se voit plus fréquemment, jugeait Ellena, le visage lisse de toute expression, dans un chuchotement qui trahissait cependant ses émotions.

\- Je sais, soeurette mais tu sais comment il m'est difficile de me défaire de mes comparses, lui répondit son frère, un peu défaitiste, sur le même volume sonore.

\- Sertan, marmonna-t-elle en appuyant son regard. Ce n'est pas que pour cela... Il faut que je te parle de choses... assez importantes, pressa-t-elle, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure à chacune de ses pauses, signe de nervosité chez elle. Mais pas ici et pas devant tous ces gens...

\- On n'a qu'à se retrouver à la salle d'étude de Melbourne après les cours, c'est le seul prof qui ne nous posera aucun problème par rapport à nos Maisons.

\- D'accord, accepta Ellena après quelques secondes de réflexion. Tu sais qu'il était à Ravenclaw?

\- Oh, cela ne m'étonne pas, vu comment il noircit son tableau _jour après jour_ , plaisanta Sertan. Tu y as compris quelque chose, toi, de ses gribouillis?

\- Beh oui, quand même... Ce n'est pas compliqué, même s'il est un peu brouillon... Elle le fixa un moment et adopta un regard sévère: ne me dis pas que tu refuses _encore_ de porter tes lunettes?

Le Slytherin rentra la tête entre ses épaules, l'air penaud, en marmonnant qu'il avait l'air d'un idiot avec et que cela ne lui seyait pas.

\- Alors, ne sois pas surpris si tu ne comprends pas que Melbourne recrache des pans entiers de l'Histoire Muggle, souffla Ellena en lui tapant gentiment le bras. En ce moment, il est à fond sur la Guerre Froide et la guerre du Vietnam.

Après ce bref échange sur leur enseignant, ils se séparèrent pour déjeuner chacun à sa table et ne se virent plus du reste de la journée.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Quelle est votre chance de vous sortir d'une horde d'Inferi, demandait Melbourne à la classe des sixièmes années qui le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds ce jour-là. A part hurler et courir, bien entendu, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

\- Ils n'aiment pas la lumière, supputa l'un d'eux après quelques secondes d'un silence hésitant. Donc, on pourrait les retenir avec un _Lumos Maxima_?

\- Votre hypothèse est bien fondée, mais j'ai un doute quant à l'efficacité de ce sort sur le long terme... Néanmoins, cela peut être utile le temps que vous vous remettiez du choc initial de votre rencontre malheureuse, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Vous en avez déjà rencontré, questionna un autre élève.

\- Non, pas que je sache... Mais nous avions tous l'air de zombies cet été, au Département, plaisanta leur enseignant. C'était tout comme... Bref, alors, des idées?

\- On leur balance des boules de feu, proposa un autre étudiant après qu'il ait levé la main – encore marqué par la visite impromptue d'Umbridge dans leur cours, la femme ne se limitant plus au nombre de contrôle auprès du professeur de Défense, tout autant que les fameux cinquièmes années.

Melbourne acquiesça avec lenteur et leva les mains, dans l'attente qu'ils lui soumettent une liste de sortilèges qui pourraient répondre aux critères. Il sentait que les jeunes gens face à lui étaient mus dans une gêne typique de ceux qui tâtonnaient sur la probabilité de faire face à une nouvelle guerre, cependant ils semblaient enclins à suivre les cours qu'il proposait sans rechigner, en ayant la sensation d'apprendre des choses utiles. Il attendait qui oserait poser la question que toutes et tous avaient sur le bout des lèvres. Les premières et deuxièmes années n'avaient pas hésité longtemps, lui ayant déjà bombardé d'interrogations autour de ce que leur Directeur affirmait comme avéré. Face à la situation générale de ce qui se passait hors des murs de Hogwarts, Melbourne avait interrompu ses leçons et prit le temps de leur fournir les réponses qu'ils recherchaient, même si elles ne les rassureraient pas et allaient à l'encontre de ce qu'ils entendaient partout ailleurs. Il ne se voyait pas mentir à des jeunes. Cela aurait été se moquer de leur âge et de leur innocence. Il ne fallait jamais fourvoyer un enfant sous le prétexte qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Avec les classes supérieures, les choses étaient différentes, et la plupart ne se gênaient pas à lui exprimer leur contradictions et leur opinion quant à ce qu'il se passait autant dans la mise en forme des classes qu'en dehors.

Aujourd'hui néanmoins, les usuelles questions demeurèrent tues, et la suite de la leçon se passa sans anicroches, bien que l'atmosphère restait tendue par ces non-dits.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ellena et Sertan se retrouvèrent comme convenu dans la salle d'étude de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cette pièce était assez populaire, chacun ayant vite tiré parti de l'impartialité de l'adulte qui la surveillait sur les clivages entre les différentes Maisons. Ainsi, les deux adolescents durent se battre pour s'asseoir en étant le plus isolés possibles. Pour renforcer la sécurité, Ellena exécuta un _Silencio_ pour les enfermer dans une bulle inviolable le temps que frère et sœur échangent en toute discrétion. La jeune fille avait noté que leur enseignant avait relevé cette manœuvre, ses orbes azur fixés longuement sur elle avant de s'intéresser à autre chose. Elle fut soulagée qu'il n'en ait rien dit. Les jumeaux sortirent de leurs sacs leurs affaires de Défense pour prétexter une étude commune pour n'éveiller aucune curiosité de la part des autres élèves qui les entouraient.

\- Bon, que voulais-tu tant me raconter, chuchota Sertan alors qu'il ouvrait son encrier et y trempa sa plume avant de griffonner son nom et sa classe sur l'entête du parchemin sous ses yeux.

\- Eh bien, comme nous ne pouvons plus nous entraîner librement dans la salle que Melbourne nous a tous assignés, nous avons décidé de déplacer ces ateliers pratiques dans notre Salle Commune, répondit sa sœur sur le même ton.

\- C'est marrant parce que je crois que c'est ce que tout le monde a songé faire de même.

\- Je ne sais pas... Tu vois, quelque uns des Ravenclaw qui sont proches des Gryffindor nous ont fait remonté l'info comme quoi il y a quelques soucis chez eux.

\- Du style, interrogea Sertan, les sourcils froncés, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes problèmes que chez eux à Slytherin et qu'il serait prêt à défoncer l'entrée de l'antre des Lions pour leur donner une définition plus réaliste de ce que c'était que d'avoir des soucis.

\- Il semblerait que Potter et sa clique avaient pris les devants, mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur, s'empressa d'ajouter la jeune fille, sachant que tous deux préféraient avoir des preuves tangibles avant de se hasarder à évoquer de faits hypothétiques. Il aurait déjà monté un groupe à part sans prévenir tout le monde...

\- De toute façon, si tu veux mon avis, Potter n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête, marmonna le jeune homme qui fit mine de chercher une information dans un livre, d'un ton plat.

Ellena haussa les épaules. Il était vrai qu'elle avait remarqué que même certains Ravenclaw étaient assez mal à l'aise lorsque toute la Maison avait établi l'emploi du temps des ateliers par niveaux de classes. Il lui faudra enquêter en toute finesse pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Si Potter avait créé un club parallèle à tous les autres, cela risquait de susciter un schisme – si de nature il avait en plus osé recruter des membres dans d'autres Maisons que la sienne. Celui-là alors... Il avait beau être le Survivant ou d'autres sobriquets donnés par la presse, il n'en restait pas moins un adolescent comme un autre et la plupart de ses idées étaient ce qu'elles étaient aux yeux de la Ravenclaw: pas terribles.

Ensuite, elle passa à un autre aspect de la question et demanda à son frère comment les choses se déroulaient à Slytherin, vu qu'une telle manoeuvre signifiait une opposition pure et simple aux idées du Mage Noir. A cela, le Serpent grimaça. Il lui évoqua de manière brève que tous les neutres ou opposants se trouvaient par petits groupes d'études pour réfléchir à leurs moyens de communication et au lieu où ils pourraient se rejoindre en dehors des cachots – ce qui n'était pas gagné. Ellena lui promit d'y songer de son côté, au cas où elle aurait quelque élément qui pourrait leur être utile. Son frère lui sourit et la remercia. C'était du Ellena tout craché. Qu'importe si elle allait donner un coup de pouce à des Slytherin, si son frangin faisait partie du lot, elle ne les laisserait pas galérer comme de pauvres hères à pédaler dans la choucroute. Et, ma foi, se disait-il, si un avis éclairé d'un Ravenclaw leur soulagerait de quelques menus détails, pourquoi s'en priver?

Lorsqu'ils estimèrent tous deux avoir abordé tous les points nécessaires et travaillé suffisamment, ils se séparèrent à nouveau. Au moment de quitter la salle, Ellena se fit harponner par Melbourne qui se contenta de lui murmurer «brillamment exécuté, ce _Silencio_ , Miss Delaware», le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne la retint pas davantage, et la jeune fille ne put réprimer son cœur qui battait la chamade. Même s'il ne savait les raisons qui l'avait poussée à la prudence, elle devait néanmoins garder à l'esprit que leurs enseignants étaient loin d'être aveugles et sots. Ils finiraient tous par se rendre compte de quelque chose, et l'adolescente était incapable de se rassurer sur la suite des événements. Pour le moment, le professeur ne leur mettait pas de bâtons dans les roues, mais tôt ou tard, ils tomberaient sur un de ses collègues et la garantie qu'on les laisse agir à leur guise était infondée.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dans le creux de la nuit, Melbourne faisait sa ronde en ne produisant aucun bruit malgré les bottes de motard qu'il n'abandonnait jamais. Au détour d'un couloir du sixième étage, il tomba nez à nez avec Mrs Norrisqui le toisait de ses grandes lanternes jaunes qui lui servaient d'yeux et finit par miauler en agitant la queue. Le jeune homme avait beau avoir littéralement grandi avec les félins, il n'avait pu établir un lien avec cette minette ci, comme si son rapport exclusif avec son maître l'empêchait de nouer des relations avec d'autres bipèdes. Mr Filch apparut de derrière une tenture, l'air mauvais, avant de se décomposer le temps de réaliser que sa fidèle compagne avait donné l'alerte pour rien.

\- Excusez-la, monsieur, grommela le vieux concierge, elle croit toujours que vous êtes étudiant...

\- Oh, ne vous en faites pas, déclina Melbourne d'un signe de main. Soyez satisfait d'avoir un fin limier comme partenaire, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

Ils se souhaitèrent un «bonne nuit» du bout des lèvres, le jeune toujours rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir commis un impair sans s'en rendre compte, le plus âgé parce qu'il n'aimait ni les gosses, ni les sorciers, ni les gosses de sorciers, encore moins ces Muggle-born.

Arrivé à la Tour d'Astronomie, Melbourne dut chasser un couple de tourtereaux qui avait bravé l'interdit du couvre-feu, en les grondant et leur retirant dix points pour l'exemple, et grimpa jusqu'en haut du faîte pour être tranquille.

Ignorant du panorama sous ses yeux, le jeune homme tenait en main un bout de parchemin rédigé de la main de Turner dont le contenu laconique avait des conséquences lourdes: «Purge courant semaine prochaine». Nerveux, il froissa le parchemin et le fourra dans une poche de sa veste et tira une cigarette avant de l'allumer. Oh. Ce que cela pouvait faire du bien... Il ferma un temps les yeux pour savourer. Certes, il bravait l'interdit en ce moment même, mais depuis qu'il enseignait ici, il n'avait guère osé faire ce genre d'acte. Or, depuis qu'il avait reçu ce courrier, il n'avait pas envisagé passer outre son envie de s'en griller une. Avec reconsidération, Mrs Norris avait bien eu raison de miauler à son passage. Si Filch était au courant, songea-t-il, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.


	14. Chapitre 13: Ne jamais toiser un aigle

Hello tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, en particulier Miss Virginie qui prend le temps après chaque chapitre à me laisser une petite review détaillée. Je voulais vous prévenir que je serai encore plus occupé par mon cursus, car je commence mon stage dans trois semaines et dois le préparer en amont + le mémoire + le boulot étudiant qui s'additionnent facilement. Donc, ne vous sentez pas délaissés si je ne réponds pas de suite à vos reviews. Bon, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 13! :)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **Chapitre treize: Ne jamais toiser un Aigle furieux**_

 _\- Trois mois? Trois mois, s'écria Flitwick. Etes-vous sérieux, Severus!?_

 _\- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'_ il _a failli détruire quelques pièces des cachots ET tué ses camarades, rétorqua le Maître de Potions d'un ton cassant, le regard dur posé sur son ancien professeur et désormais collègue de travail._

 _Le Directeur des Ravenclaw tournait en rond dans son bureau, la colère contenue en lui s'exprimant au travers d'étincelles qui se dégageaient de sa baguette magique._

 _Les sixièmes années qui suivaient les cours de potions en vue des NEWT étaient tous encore à l'infirmerie à cette heure, pour écarter toute menace d'empoisonnement et pour venir à bout de l'intoxication volatile transmise dans l'air lors de leur brève exposition à la bombe à retardement qu'était devenue une potion. Madam Pomfrey ne lésinait pas quant à de telles catastrophes. Les adolescents y séjourneraient toute la nuit durant en observation._

 _Snape était debout au milieu de la pièce, enveloppé dans ses sur-robes noires, la tête haute et dégageant une menace tacite, le visage figé dans une expression de colère maîtrisée, les orbes brillants. Il avait beau être tout jeune comparé à Flitwick, autant en âge qu'en expérience d'enseignement; néanmoins, il avait certains_ principes _et faire sauter son antre à cause d'une erreur monumentale dans_ son _cours alors qu'il ne tolérait ni le manque d'attention ni la légèreté ennemis mortels de sa discipline étaient de facto le contraire de ce qu'il considérait comme acceptable. Cela ne faisait qu'un an que le jeune homme professait à Hogwarts mais il s'était déjà taillé une réputation remarquable. Exigeant, sévère, rigoureux, effrayant, impitoyable, injuste, horrible. Voilà comment les élèves le décrivaient – quand ils ne l'avaient pas affublé d'un surnom qui porterait à sourire si le Maître de Potions aurait été moins imbus de lui-même:_ the Dungeons Bat. _Les autres enseignants avaient connaissance de tout cela et tentaient au mieux d'arrondir les angles avec lui, de se souvenir qu'il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel dans sa discipline (il avait obtenu sa maîtrise avec un an d'avance*) et que cela aidait considérablement Madam Pomfrey entre autres, et d'essayer de convaincre les étudiants à le respecter malgré tout le désamour qu'ils vouaient à son égard. A croire que Snape se démenait pour ne susciter aucune once de sympathie._

 _Le professeur de Charmes ne décolérait pas en ce soir, bien qu'il était en première ligne pour adopter la ligne de conduite en question concernant son jeune collègue; or, le Corbeau avait sévi de manière trop radicale et exagérée de son point de vue. Et cela touchait un de_ ses _petits – l'un des éléments les plus brillants de cette génération. On ne s'en prenait pas aux Aiglons de Flitwick sans songer qu'il se laisserait faire gentiment._

 _\- De là à le consigner en retenue tous les soirs durant un trimestre complet… Je considère la manœuvre inappropriée, non productive, non pédagogique et inutile, gronda l'Aigle qui s'arrêta net pour dévisager Snape droit dans les yeux._

 _\- Ce n'est pas qu'une simple_ erreur _qu'il a commise, Filius, susurra le Directeur des Slytherin. S'il était aussi_ brillant _que ce que tout le monde en dit, il n'aurait_ jamais _failli dans mes classes._

 _\- Sans que cela ne soit une excuse quant à cet acte pire que regrettable, je me vois obligé de vous rafraîchir la mémoire concernant Melbourne, contra Flitwick._

 _Il retroussa les manches de sa robe et agita sa baguette dans une suite de mouvements précis et fluides. Un dossier s'extirpa d'un des tiroirs de son bureau et vola jusqu'à lui. L'homme s'en saisit et l'ouvrit._

 _\- Voici le bulletin de notes de ses OWL, dit-il en tendant une feuille au Corbeau. Voici les bulletins d'examens de fin d'année des années précédentes, poursuivit-il, cette fois-ci avec quatre feuillets. Voici les divers commentaires de ses enseignants au cours des cinq dernières années (d'autres feuilles volèrent en même temps que le visage de Snape s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure). Ne venez pas pour me jeter à la figure qu'il n'est pas brillant, grommela Flitwick. Le problème n'y a pas son origine et vous le savez autant que moi – à moins que vous fûtes aveugle depuis que vous avez pris vos fonctions, osa-t-il même._

 _Un éclair de colère plus prononcée passa dans les prunelles d'onyx de Snape à l'entente de ce commentaire cinglant alors qu'il tenait en main les différents feuillets de parchemin. Il avança de deux pas pour les poser brutalement sur le bureau avant de reprendre sa position précédente dans un bruissement de sur-robes et un claquement des talons de ses bottes menaçants._

 _\- Comment passer à côté d'un tel garnement qui n'a pas la maturité de cesser de se complaire dans son malheur, renifla le Corbeau d'un ton dédaigneux._

 _Il n'y avait plus d'étincelles qui jaillissaient de la baguette de Flitwick, car l'homme essayait tant bien que mal de se contrôler; mais à ces mots, une vague brute de magie, telle une secousse sismique, se dégagea de lui-même et fit s'envoler feuilles, livres, fit exploser encriers, boules de décoration en verre originaires de Murano, fit se fissurer bureau, chaises et même le blason miniature de Rowena Ravenclaw qui était accroché au dessus de la cheminée._

 _Un silence de plomb se glissa dans la pièce après que la vague de magie pure se tarisse. Snape ne bougeait pas d'un iota, presque bouche-bée._

 _\- Cela suffit, Severus, murmura le professeur de Charmes, malgré la colère qui se tapissait dans l'intonation de sa voix alors qu'il paraissait calme. D'un: vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a pu subir pour être dans cet état mental; de deux: je vous rappelle que vous n'étiez guère mieux que lui à cet âge; de trois: je vous convie à sortir d'ici et à revenir que lorsque vous aurez appris à mieux considérer les élèves et vous être calmé un temps soit peu pour réfléchir de manière acceptable pour quelqu'un d'aussi_ brillant _que vous. Bonsoir._

 _William avait beau être déjà grand en taille, il semblait être tout petit en étant ratatiné sur sa chaise dans le bureau directorial en ce soir. Il n'osait glisser un regard vers Dumbledore assis face à lui, de peur que des larmes ne jaillissent de ses yeux s'il s'aventurait à cela. Il détestait pleurer. Non seulement il n'aimait pas se montrer_ humain _auprès d'inconnus, mais en plus pleurer lui provoquait des maux de crâne qu'il évitait au maximum; alors il s'arrangeait autant que possible pour ne déverser aucune larme. En sus, la nervosité qui lui labourait le ventre et l'étranglait presque le trahissait par intermittences au travers de sursauts ou d'agitations sporadiques qu'il tentait vainement de dissimuler. Nul doute que le vénérable sorcier qui l'observait avec grande attention n'était pas dupe. Au moins n'en faisait-il aucun commentaire._

 _L'adolescent avait eu une autorisation temporaire de sortie de l'infirmerie, Dumbledore ayant dû négocier âprement cette décharge avec Madam Pomfrey en justifiant qu'il valait mieux que ce soit le corps enseignant qui règle cet incident fâcheux au plus vite, car l'affaire risquait d'être reprise par le Ministère et le Directeur se refusait à aller jusque là. Il craignait plus que tout des conséquences fâcheuses. Certes, Voldemort n'était plus depuis un an, mais les préjugés persistaient et la communauté magique britannique se reconstruisait très lentement. Si d'aventure le Ministère mettait son nez dans cette affaire, le jeune Melbourne pourrait tout simplement être exclu sous motif qu'il serait inapte à suivre une scolarité normale – et ses origines joueraient en sa défaveur._

 _Et William était très légèrement soulagé de fuir les regards accusateurs de ses camarades quelques heures, parce qu'il en avait sincèrement marre d'être dévisagé comme s'il avait été une erreur de la nature – comme s'il avait besoin d'eux pour ressentir cela._

 _Madam Pomfrey avait accepté de signer la décharge, or elle avait rappelé au Directeur de ne pas être trop long, Snape et Melbourne ayant été exposés le plus longtemps aux vapeurs toxiques._

 _L'on toqua à la porte. Dumbledore invita à entrer. McGonagall fut suivie de près par Flitwick et Snape. La Lionne assistait à la réunion en qualité de Sous-Directrice. William gardait son attention sur un des pieds du bureau du Directeur. Pas besoin de regarder les trois adultes qui venaient d'arriver pour savoir qu'ils devaient être en colère. Cela se ressentait dans l'air, l'adolescent en avait parfaitement conscience._

 _Bientôt, tout le monde fut servi en infusion. Les mains de William tremblaient légèrement et en continu alors qu'il fixait la faïence de sa propre tasse. L'objet était fin, élaboré avec art, et malgré l'usure due à son utilisation au fil des ans, il n'en demeurait pas moins en très bon état. Puis, il se concentra sur le parfum de la boisson qui lui chatouillait les narines. Il arqua un sourcil et osa jeter un œil en direction de Dumbledore. Ce dernier le nota, eut un sourire amusé et les orbes pétillants._

 _Il_ savait _. Et rien de plus irritant que de se rendre compte que la personne face à vous savait mais vous l'indiquait de manière subtile. Le vénérable sorcier avait déversé une infusion de coquelicot dans la tasse de William. La fleur, plante sédative de son état, était entre autres employée contre les troubles du sommeil*². L'Aiglon pinça les lèvres, se demandant comment il devait prendre la chose. En dépit de démêler les différentes émotions fortes qui menaçaient de le faire craquer, il posa la tasse sur un coin du bureau. Ce mouvement fut suivi par l'attention des quatre adultes assis de part et d'autre du meuble._

 _\- Un problème, monsieur Melbourne, demanda le Directeur d'un ton calme, les mains jointes devant lui, les doigts entrelacés._

 _William haussa les sourcils avant de se renfrogner et de fixer le plafond, les bras croisés en signe de repli et de protection. Ne surtout pas se laisser gagner par la colère et les autres émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer, tant elles se mélangeaient, car elles étaient mauvaises conseillères. L'adolescent prit le temps de respirer pour recouvrer un peu de sang froid avant de daigner répondre._

 _\- J'ai failli tuer une dizaine de personnes, murmura-t-il, les orbes toujours rivés au plafond, son coeur se resserrant alors qu'il oralisait pour la première fois l'accident qu'il avait provoqué. Ce n'est pas un problème comme vous le dites, monsieur le Directeur, mais un meurtre au premier degré sans préméditation…_

 _\- Au moins avez-vous la bonté d'être précis, grommela Snape à son opposé, ce qui attira les foudres de Flitwick sur-le-champ qui lui lança un avertissement par son regard éloquent._

 _\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, contra Dumbledore. L'on ne peut parler de meurtre lorsqu'il n'a pas été commis, monsieur Melbourne. De plus, je ne vous crois pas capable de faire cela. Ce qu'il s'est passé est grave, et je ne le minimise pas, ajouta-t-il plus pour le Maître de Potions que pour le garçon face à lui; mais cela soulève la nécessité absolue d'enfin faire quelque chose de votre situation, monsieur Melbourne._

 _\- Me faire boire de l'infusion de coquelicot ne réglera rien, siffla William malgré lui. Excusez-moi, monsieur, souffla-t-il au bout de quelques secondes, le rouge lui montant aux joues, alors qu'il se sentait transpercé par les regards des trois autres professeurs à sa gauche._

 _\- Monsieur Melbourne, comprenez que nous ne pouvons fermer les yeux indéfiniment face à vos difficultés, énonça McGonagall, les sourcils froncés. Jusqu'ici, il n'y a eu rien de bien grave, ne seraient-ce quelques somnolences en classe… Mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin en Potions, plus personne ne doit prendre à la légère votre état de santé. Et je ne parle pas que de celle physique, bien qu'elle soit préoccupante d'après le rapport de Mrs Pomfrey._

 _William tenta de contenir la pique de colère qui jaillissait en lui, cependant sa magie ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. La tasse qu'il avait posée craquela et se fissura, le liquide tremblota dangereusement mais le procédé s'arrêta aussitôt._

 _Flitwick avait sorti sa baguette et stoppé l'accident magique en cours. Pour autant, il n'échangea aucun regard avec sa charge. La déception se lisait par l'attitude qu'il adoptait ce soir._

 _\- Je rejoins Minerva, dit Dumbledore comme si rien ne s'était passé. Vous ne pouvez faire fi de votre condition comme si cela n'était qu'un bénin rhume, monsieur Melbourne. Ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin est l'exemple même de ce qui pourrait subvenir à l'avenir si vous ne vous prenez pas en main. Le manque de sommeil réparateur peut avoir des conséquences néfastes, autant pour votre santé que pour le reste. Il faut que vous en ayez conscience._

 _\- Ceci est pour le volet personnel et je vous enjoins à discuter avec Madam Pomfrey, annonça le professeur de Charmes d'un ton sans réplique alors qu'il posait son regard d'ordinaire bienveillant sur sa charge. Je vérifierai de moi-même si vous l'avez fait. Pour ce qui est de l'ordre disciplinaire, nous avons fini par nous arranger, le professeur Snape et moi-même._

 _William décrocha de sa contemplation feinte à cet instant et il posa ses orbes azur sur ses enseignants pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien._

 _\- Vous serez en retenue dans les cachots durant deux semaines à récurer des chaudrons sans l'aide de la magie, dicta le Corbeau de sa voix doucereuse, vous me préparerez à nouveau la potion que vous avez transformée en arme de destruction massive ce samedi et vous me rédigerez un essai convaincant sur les propriétés de tous les ingrédients impliqués dedans, en faisant cas des dangers liés à leurs utilisations si cela n'est pas fait de manière correcte. A la moindre incartade à l'avenir, je ne me laisserais pas convaincre par votre Directeur de Maison et vous punirai selon mon bon vouloir, acheva-t-il d'un ton acide._

 _L'adolescent ne chercha pas à réfléchir sur ce qu'avait prévu au départ le professeur de Potions en termes de punition, si Flitwick avait dû en discuter avec lui. A lire l'expression sur son visage, William se dit néanmoins qu'il avait dû se bagarrer pour obtenir ce que le Corbeau venait d'annoncer. A défaut de taire ces satanées émotions en lui, il ne laissa plus rien paraître et offrit de son ton le plus clinique pour dire qu'il obéirait. Sans broncher. Même si parler de ses problèmes avec Madam Pomfrey ne le réjouissait pas. En vérité, les demandes de Snape étaient bien plus abordables que ce simple fait de discuter. Il avait horreur de parler de lui. Il avait horreur de s'épancher sur ce qui le putréfiait de l'intérieur depuis près de quatre ans désormais – pour certaines choses. Pour d'autres… Il déglutit avec peine à cette seule pensée. Il se raccrocha aussitôt au concret._

 _\- Veuillez m'excuser, professeur, mais vous ne m'avez pas spécifié la longueur de mon essai, souffla-t-il._

 _Une grimace se glissa sur les lèvres fines du Maître de Potions, comme s'il s'en amusait._

 _\- Rédigez-en un comme si vous vouliez qu'il soit publié dans le mensuel des Potions, fut sa réponse._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A Ravenclaw, les aînés prenaient soin des plus jeunes, les connaissaient assez bien par le principe de la tutelle d'études, se préoccupaient d'eux, les aidaient au besoin. Leur Directeur avait instauré ce fonctionnement dans les années soixante-dix, disait-on dans la Salle Commune. Et même lorsque cela ne concernait pas les études, les plus jeunes étaient encouragés à parler avec leurs pairs, lorsqu'ils n'osaient pas dans un premier temps avec Flitwick ou Madam Pomfrey. Il était évident que si le problème était grave, le ou la confident-e était invité-e à remonter l'information à plus compétent pour le régler. La plupart des élèves au cours de ces vingt dernières années avaient eu ressenti une forme de trahison, mais ils avaient fini par comprendre et admettre le bon déroulé de la procédure plus tard.

Néanmoins, Ellena éprouvait des difficultés avec sa charge. La jeune fille ne parvenait ni à cerner ni à faire ouvrir cette huître récalcitrante qu'était cette Charlie Gladstone. La fillette était aussi butée qu'agaçante, car à part pour évoquer les quelques lacunes qu'elle avait en Botanique, elle n'ouvrait jamais sa bouche; alors que cela se voyait comme un nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle n'était pas bien – au bas mot. Le souci était que la septième année n'arrivait pas à faire la lumière sur l'attitude de la gamine malgré le fait qu'elle ait eu interrogé ses camarades de chambrée. Cependant, ce qu'elle avait pu récolter comme informations avait fini par asseoir l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait déjà à propos de Charlie. Cette dernière était en constant repli sur elle-même et piquait des colères dès lors que quelque chose concernait son physique.

D'un point de vue extérieur, Ellena avait du mal à saisir cela. L'Aiglon était loin d'être d'une laideur repoussante. Elle pourrait même être décrite comme mignonne. De plus, selon l'adolescente, toutes les filles n'étaient pas obligés d'exprimer une féminité affichée au travers de tenues, de maquillage ou autre artifice. Elle était la première à ne pas suivre ces règles implicites. Or, jamais n'avait-elle crié sur quiconque pour valider sa vision des choses et jamais n'avait-elle paru embarrassée de ses attributs féminins naturels. Elle aimait bien, au contraire, être une jeune femme en devenir. D'après les propos relayés par Adele, Susan et Norah, Charlie se refusait à montrer un seul trait féminin. Enfin, c'était l'interprétation qu'en avait tiré Ellena de tout ce que les premières années lui avaient communiqué.

Malgré ce premier état des faits, l'adolescente ne savait comment agir. Elle finit néanmoins par décider de demander conseil à autrui, après avoir assez perdu de temps à cogiter seule dans son coin. Dans l'optique de ne pas précipiter Charlie dans l'embarras, Ellena voulut que le problème demeure encore informel. Elle avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises, alors qu'elle étudiait avec son frère, que Charlie était encline à discuter avec leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Depuis que le Ministère avait permis à Umbridge d'interdire les mouvements d'élèves dans les couloirs en dehors des cours et de parler avec leurs professeurs d'autre chose que les matières qu'ils enseignaient, Ellena se devait d'être fine. D'ailleurs, elle estimait que ces dernières mesures politiques ne convenaient pas à un établissement scolaire dédié à des adolescents. Comment faire lorsque l'un d'eux avait des problèmes graves s'il ne pouvait communiquer avec les adultes responsables? Les Décrets étaient un peu plus souples lorsqu'il s'agissait de discuter avec son ou sa Directeur-rice de Maison. Or, la jeune fille ne voulait pas précipiter les choses en se confiant à Flitwick – pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas tous les éléments en main. Ellena aplanit avec soin le rouleau de parchemin face à elle – son devoir de Défense. Elle trempa la plume dans l'encrier et rédigea une note de bas de page après sa conclusion «Il faut que je vous parle de Miss Gladstone, en qualité de tutrice», laissa ces quelques mots sécher avant d'enrouler son devoir. Totalement irrégulier comme méthode, mais comme la High Inquisitor ne fliquait pas tous les devoirs, encore moins ceux officieux de Melbourne, elle avait estimé qu'elle n'avait pas mieux comme prise de contact. La grenouille avait ses yeux et ses oreilles par son Inquisitorial Squad qui patrouillait partout, alors il avait été exclu d'envoyer une note ensorcelée ou de faire semblant de percuter son enseignant dans les couloirs. Cela aurait été d'un amateurisme...

Le lendemain, la jeune fille put rendre son devoir et elle eut sa réponse lors du cours suivant: «Demandez mon aide ce soir pour la problématique concernant les sorts illicites lors d'un combat régulier. Votre _Silencio_ couvrira notre conversation». Ce ne fut qu'en cours de route qu'Ellena s'attarda sur la note qu'elle avait eue à ce devoir, tant préoccupée par sa manœuvre. Le O inscrit en en-tête ne lui fit même pas décocher un sourire de contentement.

En fin de journée, après que la cloche eut sonné à dix-sept heures, Ellena rassembla ses affaires et fila tout droit vers la salle d'études de Défense en espérant que son frère soit aussi prompt qu'elle à la rejoindre. Elle ne voulait pas prendre son jumeau par surprise. Arrivée la première, elle s'installa à leur table usuelle et sortit ses affaires, le cours sur les sorts illicites pour apporter du crédit à l'idée de son enseignant et patienta en tapant du pied sans bruit dans une imitation de mesure.

Sertan pénétra dans la salle entouré d'autres Slytherin, quelques Hufflepuff non loin d'eux, quelques minutes plus tard. L'adolescent adressa un sourire à sa sœur tout en réduisant la distance qui les séparait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda-t-il, reconnaissant cet air sur le visage de sa jumelle entre mille.

La jeune fille réalisa le Silencing Charm avant de lui répondre, sans trop oser le regarder droit dans les yeux cependant.

\- Eh bien, hésita-t-elle alors qu'elle glissa sa natte derrière son dos en s'humectant les lèvres. Je vais discuter en privé avec monsieur Melbourne… Je voulais que tu le saches en avance…

\- En privé? Que veux-tu dire par là, interrogea Sertan, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'est pas grave au moins?

\- Non, non… Enfin, si, mais cela ne me concerne pas, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment pour le rassurer de suite. Ah, d'ailleurs, le voilà…

Le Serpent se retourna légèrement aux paroles de sa sœur, et mira leur enseignant s'engouffrer dans la pièce, l'air aussi indescriptible que d'habitude – lorsqu'il l'affichait. Il salua vaguement les quelques étudiants qui lui disaient bonsoir au passage et fonça au bureau mis à sa disposition pour poser son sac en bandoulière fait en peau de dragon, qui devait peser un âne mort à la manière dont il souffrait à le soulever. Bientôt, les jumeaux Delaware en comprirent l'origine. Le jeune homme sortit une encyclopédie de ce dernier. L'épais ouvrage forçait l'admiration. Ce dernier reprenait le classement des fleurs, pour leurs vertus médicinales.

Melbourne en était à la section des plantes sédatives: valériane, passiflore, coquelicot, aubépine, camomille… Il lut l'air de rien pendant une dizaine de minutes avant qu'Ellena ne lève la main timidement, tandis que Sertan l'observait avec attention. Ce procédé était planifié, songeait-il. Avec les derniers décrets émanant du Ministère, l'adolescent jugea la solution trouvée par sa sœur assez bien menée. Ni Umbridge, ni son Squad n'auraient eu à entraver ce qu'ils auraient à se dire – aucun des élèves adhérents de l'équipe de la Sous-Secrétaire n'était présent ici.

A croire que l'enseignant avait un radar bien programmé pour sentir qu'un jeune réquisitionnait son attention, car il ne lui en fallut pas beaucoup pour décrocher ses orbes de son livre et de les poser vers le coin de la salle d'étude où Ellena et Sertan étaient assis.

\- Oui, miss Delaware?

\- Heu… Je voulais avoir un éclaircissement quant à… la présence de sorts illicites lors d'un combat régulier… Monsieur… Parce que je ne sais comment déterminer si le combat demeure régulier dans ce cas-là, acheva-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, en parfaite imitation de l'étudiante réellement en proie à une question épineuse.

Le professeur de Défense se leva et arriva vers les jumeaux. L'aire délimitée par le sort tremblota au contact de l'essence magique du jeune homme, mais le Silencing Charm ne se brisa pas. Melbourne s'assura à le renforcer néanmoins. Il fit un signe de tête à l'encontre du Slytherin et s'assit lui aussi.

\- En vérité, le Magical Law Enforcement se pose encore la question et juge au cas par cas, répondit-il dans un chuchotis précipité. Bon, trêves de blabla, fit-il alors que Sertan haussa les sourcils de surprise en demi-teinte. A voir votre frère, j'estime que vous lui avez révélé…

\- Que je souhaitais vous parler en privé, le coupa Ellena. Pas plus.

\- Bien. Monsieur Delaware, je vais devoir vous demander de vous éloigner, continua l'enseignant.

\- Pardon, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer le concerné, assez déconcerté par la tournure des choses.

\- Vous savez que ce qui se passe à Slytherin reste à Slytherin. C'est pareil chez les Aigles, argumenta Melbourne d'un ton détaché. Et ce que nous nous apprêtons à discuter, votre sœur et moi, ne concerne que des Ravenclaw.

Un peu froissé d'être mis en touche, tout en comprenant parfaitement cela cependant, Sertan obtempéra, ramassa ses affaires et salua sa sœur d'un signe de tête.

\- Ohé, Sertan, tu fais quoi, l'achoppa un de ses condisciples.

\- Bah, en fait, j'ai déjà bossé la Défense. Je vais chez Snape, lui répondit l'adolescent dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- OK. Cela te dérange si je t'accompagne? J'ai besoin de lui parler.

Sertan acquiesça en silence et tous deux sortirent. De là où ils étaient, Ellena et Melbourne avaient suivi la scène d'un intérêt moyen, la première parce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir son frère détourner l'attention d'autrui avec aisance, le second parce qu'il était déjà tourné vers la conversation qu'il allait tenir avec l'adolescente.

L'air grave peint sur son visage démontrait à Ellena qu'il prenait le cas avec sérieux et qu'il semblait se soucier avec sincérité de Charlie. La jeune fille se sentit un tout petit peu soulagée d'avoir connaissance de ne pas être la seule à se tordre les méninges concernant sa pupille. Cependant, il lui fut délicat de commencer la conversation, car le faire signifiait l'enclenchement d'un long procédé qui aurait quelques répercutions qui risquaient de déplaire à la principale concernée – et la Ravenclaw admit qu'elle en avait déjà suffisamment avec Umbridge et la Dumbledore's Army.

\- J'ai voulu m'adresser à vous parce que j'ai remarqué que Charlie… vous parlait beaucoup… Comparé à d'autres adultes, j'entends, tâtonna Ellena, en joignant ses mains d'un geste de nervosité. Alors, avant d'affronter les choses, je pensais requérir vos… lumières quant à ce qui se passe…

\- Est-ce que Miss Gladstone a fait quelque chose de contraire au règlement, demanda Melbourne de but en blanc.

\- Oh, non, non, répondit la jeune fille en secouant la tête. Non, pas que je sache… C'est juste que… Elle est très renfermée et peut partir dans des colères noires.

\- Avez-vous une idée de ce qui la pousse à se comporter de la sorte, questionna ensuite l'enseignant, qui se doutait un peu de la réponse, à la manière dont la raideur de ses épaules soulignait son inquiétude et comment ses orbes brillaient.

\- Eh bien, ses camarades de dortoir m'ont dit pas mal de trucs, et j'ai dû les calmer un peu pour faire sens avec ce qu'elles me criaient presque dessus, sourit Ellena, un sourire néanmoins en demi-teinte, un peu feint, factice. Cela a l'air de concerner son malaise quant à son corps… Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai compris, ajouta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, dénotant qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre, avouant ainsi les limites de ses capacités à endosser un rôle plus important que celui de tutrice.

La raideur contenue dans les épaules de Melbourne se propagea dans son épine dorsale au point qu'il se redressa dans un sursaut, ce qu'Ellena interpréta comme une validation de la part de l'adulte quant à ce qu'elle avait pu dénicher jusqu'ici.

\- En avez-vous parlé avec elle, souffla-t-il dans un murmure, les yeux fixés sur l'étagère derrière eux.

\- … Ce fut un échec cuisant, concéda l'adolescente. Elle m'a hurlé d'aller me mêler de mes affaires et elle est partie s'enfermer dans son dortoir…

Le professeur de Défense s'avachit sur sa chaise dans un élan de défaitisme et se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

\- C'est bien ce que je soupçonnais, marmonna-t-il. Miss Delaware, vous êtes au fait que la plupart des enfants ont peur de grandir, n'est-ce pas? De ceux qui en sont tellement terrifiés qu'ils redoutent la puberté qui les aidera à grandir et à se changer en adulte – en apparence du moins, dit-il alors qu'il sentait qu'elle l'interrogeait du regard. Il m'est arrivé de lire des articles là-dessus lorsque j'attendais mon rendez-vous chez le dentiste (cette fois-ci, il ne releva pas le haussement de sourcils d'incompréhension à l'entente du mot «dentiste»). Je crois même que nous sommes tous plus ou moins anxieux sur l'irréversibilité de vieillir, ce qui se tourne plus tard par la peur de mourir…

\- Elle aurait peur de mourir, s'exclama son élève, déconcertée, le coupant dans son explication un peu poussée pour elle encore à ce stade – elle aurait sans doute abondé en son sens si elle avait été plus âgée.

\- Non, loin de moi de connaître le tréfonds de son âme, annonça-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules; mais son attitude ne provient pas de la conscience même de notre condition d'humains… Et Miss Gladstone n'a pas peur de grandir, du moins j'ai repoussé cette hypothèse après l'une de nos… discussions… Je porte plus à croire qu'elle redoute d'être une fille, qui sera bientôt une femme.

\- … Comment…?

La jeune fille ne sut comment formuler sa pensée et elle s'interrompit de suite, lorsque son professeur lui répondit par un autre haussement d'épaules.

\- Du coup, que puis-je faire, finit-elle par demander après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Rien, lui répondit Melbourne. Vous ne pouvez rien, Miss Delaware, affirma-t-il avec plus de fermeté. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas qualifié pour gérer ces angoisses, seulement à noter leur existence et à agir en conséquence, poursuivit-il alors qu'ils se fixèrent momentanément l'un l'autre. J'ai conscience que vous ne souhaitiez pas ébruiter le cas de Miss Gladstone dans l'immédiat, mais nous n'en avons pas le choix, _je_ n'en ai pas le choix, rectifia-t-il. Je dois faire remonter l'information à votre Directeur de Maison et suggérer un suivi avec Madam Pomfrey.

\- Mais… Monsieur, elle va m'en vouloir à mort, s'écria malgré elle l'adolescente. Et si elle se renfermait davantage, contrairement à ce que nous voulions?

Melbourne lui lança un regard éloquent, qui la fit presque frisonner sur le coup.

\- Croyez-en mon expérience, murmura-t-il. Il vaut mieux prendre le taureau par les cornes avant que Miss Gladstone n'aille plus loin dans la manière dont elle exprime son mal être…

Ellena n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il sous-entendait par cela; or, elle sentait tout le sérieux et toute la véracité dans les mots employés par le jeune homme. Elle soupira et baissa la tête, signes de capitulation, avant de donner son accord, la mort à l'âme. Il valait sans doute mieux après tout…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _*_ Snape est sorti diplômé de Hogwarts en juin 1978 et est devenu enseignant en septembre 1981, soit trois années 'scolaires' après… Et une maîtrise se déroule sur quatre ans.

*² source .


	15. Chapitre 14: Perte de confiance

Hello, hello. J'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard de publication du chapitre 13 car je n'avais pas internet chez moi pendant une semaine. Bref, tout va mieux de ce côté-ci. Bonne lecture!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **Chapitre qu**_ _ **ator**_ _ **ze:**_ _ **Perte de confiance**_

Ellena aurait pu le prévoir mieux qu'une Trelawney en phase avec ses dons de voyance, mais elle ne fut guère étonnée de la manière dont le groupe clandestin de Défense tenu par Potter avait réagi lorsqu'ils avaient enfin discuté du problème épineux de conflits d'intérêts entre eux et les groupes «officiels».

Les Ravenclaw avaient désigné d'office Cho Chang, qui avait eu l'air morveuse parmi d'autres pendant la mise en place du planning de révisions pratiques, pour qu'elle fasse remonter à qui de droit ce qui se passait dans leur Maison, en souhaitant que ce fusse le cas chez les Hufflepuff et les Gryffindor. S'ils n'y allaient pas à plusieurs pour affronter le Survivant, leur voix serait étouffée en un temps record. Il aurait été ridicule qu'une poignée d'entre eux se coupe des autres et ne partage pas avec eux tout ce qu'ils semblaient mettre en place de génial. Cho Chang et Marietta Edgecombe avaient par ailleurs laissé glisser que la bande montée par le trio Granger-Potter-Weasley ne comprenait que des élèves à partir de la quatrième année et qui excluait bien entendu tout Slytherin, en ajoutant que le but de ce groupe était de se préparer à se battre sur le terrain et non pour réviser un banal cours. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être pris à parti dans un camp pour estimer la manœuvre injuste et déséquilibrée. Il n'était pas seulement question de se préserver du Mage Noir mais aussi d'être un minimum compétent en Défense, quelques uns des Ravenclaw vexés par la manière dont l'aspect scolaire avait été dénigré. Tout ce qu'ils étudiaient en classe était utile, tout de même!

Néanmoins, les Aigles durent se rendre compte que de nommer la sixième année comme porte-parole de leur Maison serait synonyme d'échec, Luna Lovegood ayant marmonné du bout des lèvres qu'elle et Potter avaient l'air de se rapprocher. De guerre lasse, les autres ne faisaient plus que la regarder de biais, sûrs qu'elle ne saurait convaincre le garçon de cesser ses activités sous cape et de plutôt s'atteler à seconder tous ceux qui s'entraînaient dans leurs Salles Communes. De plus, ils avaient décrété ne plus rien lui demander à l'avenir, lorsqu'ils avaient noté qu'aucun changement n'avait été opéré et que les mêmes membres de leur Maison disparaissaient en même temps de manière régulière... Il fallait cependant agir, et vite. De quel droit se permettait Potter de faire des choses à sa guise sans songer une seule seconde que tout le monde était concerné par la situation? La plupart des Ravenclaw les plus suffisants lâchaient d'un ton moqueur «pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas été réparti chez nous» dès lors qu'on remettait le sujet sur le tapis. En attendant, leur programme fixé au début de l'année fonctionnait toujours aussi bien, et même si les élèves étaient attentifs à ne pas se montrer trop compétents en la matière, ils commençaient à se tourner vers les attentes des années supérieures au cas où ils feraient face à des mages plus puissants que d'ordinaire.

L'ennui qui les chiffonnait le plus, si tant cela était possible, était que le professeur Melbourne avait eu l'air d'être au courant et d'avoir validé cette initiative – et cela les laissait pantois. Cependant, ce détail était une motivation supplémentaire pour tenter de faire se dissoudre ce groupe. Restait la question de prévenir leur enseignant de l'existence des groupes «officiels», en jouant avec la probabilité qu'il en fasse part à ses collègues. Ce qu'ils craignaient était qu'ils leur demandent de cesser une telle pratique par mesure de sécurité, et surtout que ces informations tombent entre les mains d'Umbridge, qui avait bien martelé que _tous_ les clubs créés se devaient d'être validés par elle.

Les pourparler allaient être laborieux...

En y songeant, Ellena en avait mal au crâne. La jeune fille soupira au point de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil, assise dans la Salle Commune, les mains tenant sa tête.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Non pas qu'elle fusse omnisciente, mais Charlie avait la nette sensation désagréable que le rendez-vous imposé par son Directeur de Maison serait loin d'une banale ou d'une agréable rencontre de routine. La fillette ressentait cela au plus profond d'elle-même. Lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte du bureau de Flitwick, elle nota que tout son corps tremblait et que l'angoisse acidifiait son estomac au point qu'elle en avait des brûlures gênantes. Elle n'eut le loisir de tergiverser ou de se complaire car le professeur de Charmes venait de l'inviter à rentrer. Ou comment en un seul mot l'on était fait comme un rat. Impossible de faire machine arrière – et Charlie n'avait pas la force de fuir en courant dans la direction opposée, ses jambes flageolantes ne la tenant que par principe.

L'Aiglon comprit en un instant qu'elle venait de se faire avoir lorsqu'elle mira Melbourne se lever du fauteuil face à son collègue à son entrée. Elle s'arrêta, comme saisie par la foudre ou un Leg-Locker Charm et se renfrogna par la suite, en croisant ses bras, fronçant ses sourcils et ne daignant pas répondre à son Directeur lorsque ce dernier la convia à s'asseoir parmi eux. A la place, elle croisa les prunelles azurées du professeur de Défense et tenta au mieux de ne pas exploser de colère lorsqu'elle finit par dire «je croyais que vous ne diriez rien» dans un grognement.

Le jeune homme soupira et se rassit lourdement, faisant fi de bonnes manières, le coude en appui sur le rebord du bureau, la main tenant sa tête à la tempe.

\- Je suis navré d'appliquer l'éthique qui astreint le rôle des enseignants, siffla-t-il, agacé, émotion qui surprit autant Flitwick que Charlie.

-William, commença le professeur de Charmes, pour apaiser son collègue le cas échéant.

Ce dernier fixa la fillette sans ciller, de ceux qui étudient un sujet avec attention mais sans curiosité déplacée. Il essayait de se recomposer, comme le laissait transparaître sa mâchoire qui se détendit quelque peu. Il secoua la tête par la suite, se redressa avant de se lever et de s'approcher de la fillette et de s'arrêter pour garder une distance de sécurité respectable lorsqu'il avait remarqué dans sa manœuvre qu'elle commençait à reculer.

\- Recommençons depuis le début, dit-il, les mains dans les poches de son jeans noir, pour signifier qu'il ne lui ferait rien. J'ai discuté avec votre tutrice et ai reconsidéré la situation dont je fus le témoin également. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'en référer à votre Directeur de Maison. Et je cr...

\- Que savez-vous, monsieur, coupa Charlie en s'adressant à Flitwick, le coeur au bord des lèvres, la peur se lisant avec aisance dans ses yeux.

\- Que vous êtes en souffrance, Miss Gladstone et qu'il ne faut pas ignorer cela, répondit-il avec gravité. Ni Miss Delaware ni monsieur Melbourne ne peuvent garder cela pour eux seuls et ne pourront vous aider comme il le faudrait pour assurer une écoute adaptée.

La déception, le sentiment de trahison, la douleur emmêlés étaient transcrits sur les traits de la fillette debout face aux deux adultes. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer, mais se retenait de peu. Elle luttait contre ses émotions et hésitait à s'exprimer à nouveau, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Cette posture de faiblesse face à ce qui bouillait en elle la rendait malade, plus en colère encore qu'elle ne l'était vraiment.

Sans être totalement coupée de son entourage immédiat, elle releva le bref échange visuel que s'adressèrent ses professeurs avant que Melbourne ne la mire à nouveau.

\- Sachez que toute la procédure de tutelle et de suivi des élèves a été accélérée par le professeur Flitwick qui avait jugé cela nécessaire – voire vital, énonça-t-il.

\- Je sais, commença Charlie d'un ton ennuyé, les orbes brillants d'irritation, agacée qu'on lui rappelle une information sue de tous les Ravenclaw qui se la transmettaient de génération en génération dans la discrétion de leur Salle Commune.

\- Ce protocole a été instauré parce qu'ils ont failli perdre l'un de leurs étudiants, le coupa le jeune homme fermement, lui indiquant de manière implicite qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, encore moins sa contestation. Et avant que vous en arriviez à de tels extrêmes, je vous recommande vivement de prendre rendez-vous avec Madam Pomfrey, qui est sans doute la mieux qualifiée pour vous écouter. Je souhaite que vous jouissiez de tous les aspects positifs de la tutelle mise en place dans cet établissement scolaire, Miss Gladstone, murmura-t-il, la voix modifiée par un très léger étouffement d'émotions.

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de la fillette. Elle n'était pas sûre à cent pour cent, or l'attitude, la posture, le timbre de voix… Tout dans Melbourne identifiait l'étudiant en question comme étant lui-même; et l'expression grave et peinée de Flitwick derrière lui confirmait son hypothèse. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put se contenir et de grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues rougies par la colère, et elle hoqueta des sanglots trop longtemps gardés en elle. Son corps menu fut secoué par ces derniers et elle n'y pouvait vraiment rien. Cela sortait tout seul.

Le Directeur des Ravenclaw accourut jusqu'à sa charge et passa une main consolatrice sur son bras en l'étreignant d'abord. Comme la gamine ne semblait pas rejeter ce geste d'attention, il laissa sa main là où elle était et il la tapota affectueusement. La fillette pleurait et hoquetait encore, même lorsque son nez se mit à couler. Elle renifla et tenta tant bien que mal de s'essuyer avec la manche de sa robe noire scolaire, cependant rien n'y fit. Entre ses sanglots, elle parvint à glisser des excuses à moitié informulées, bloquées dans sa gorge qui lui faisait mal désormais. Flitwick parvint à extirper un mouchoir en tissu de la poche de sa redingote et le lui passa en lui murmurant des mots empreints de douceur.

L'enfant put se moucher proprement, et bien que le déluge soit passé, quelques dernières larmes continuaient à glisser le long de ses joues.

\- Je me déteste, souffla-t-elle comme aveu. Je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste…

Grâce à l'expérience d'avoir eu des milliers d'adolescents sous son autorité, le professeur de Charmes ne répliqua pas, préférant le silence attentif à des mots qui ne résonneraient que parce qu'ils seraient vides. Et avec ce que Melbourne lui avait confessé tantôt, il ne valait mieux pas minimiser, même de manière inconsciente, ce que ressentait Charlie. Quant au professeur de Défense, pour avoir traversé une période de douleur dans sa vie, il savait que les mots pouvaient davantage ravager la personne que de lui faire du bien, que certains discours pouvaient enfoncer au lieu de soutenir, que la vision de l'un ne pouvait être comparable à celle d'un autre. Cependant, il ressentait. Il ressentait ce que l'Aiglon rejetait au travers de ses larmes, et la peine immense, le dégoût de soi, la colère et l'impuissance de ne faire que subir étaient tels des gifles qu'il se prenait en pleine figure.

Puis, il y avait cette voix en lui, celle de la raison, celle qui demeurait intouchable par les émotions, qui lui murmurait à l'esprit qu'ils avaient agi assez vite, assez tôt pour que la fillette ne s'isole pas dans un silence destructeur – en admettant qu'elle coopère jusqu'au bout et parvienne à se dévoiler suffisamment auprès de Madam Pomfrey pour que cela soit efficace. Il l'espérait, le souhaitait, le désirait. Pour elle. Pour qu'elle n'aie pas à souffrir autant jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Oh, si seulement déjà savait-elle comment nommer ce qui lui faisait un mal de chien...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Après concertation, Ellena décida de forcer la main et d'accompagner les Ravenclaw qui étaient embrigadés dans l'Armée de Dumbledore pour faire valoir la voix de tous ceux qui s'entraînaient dans leur salle commune. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé mieux comme solution, les tentatives infructueuses de Lovegood, Chang et Edgecombe ne pouvant être un échec irréversible. La nouvelle d'une intrusion forcée n'enchantait personne, encore moins les autres membres du groupe clandestin lorsqu'ils furent mis devant le fait accompli. Cependant, ils ne chassèrent pas la septième année, conscients qu'elle risquerait gros si elle se faisait prendre par l'un des professeurs, et par la même occasion menacer leur planque. Alors, ils durent convenir d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Comme dernière réunion avant les congés d'hiver, Potter avait eu rêvé de mieux, or il dut ravaler sa frustration et convia leur invitée à s'asseoir sur un des poufs présents dans la Salle sur Demande, après que tous les autres aient fait bouger coussins et consorts par des sorts de lévitation. Il était inconfortable d'être observée de la sorte par une vingtaine de paires d'yeux, comme si elle était une paria. La jeune fille analysa malgré tout la situation. La rumeur était donc vraie: le Survivant était parvenu à recruter des gens issus de Hufflepuff en sus de ceux de sa propre Maison et des trois Ravenclaw qu'elle avait accompagné. Nulle trace d'un Slytherin cependant dans l'assemblée. Ceci la fit pincer les lèvres et froncer les sourcils. Décidément, la dissidence entre les Lions et les Serpents ne les ferait jamais collaborer, mais que les autres tolèrent cette séparation claire la décevait et l'agaçait à la fois. Au final, heureusement que les Slytherin avaient pris le pli de se débrouiller par eux-même... Elle eut un instant une pensée pour son frère et espéra de tout son cœur que lui et ses camarades trouveraient les solutions à leurs problèmes pour s'entraîner de leur côté.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu à dire, demanda Granger, l'air peu amène, la voix rendue suraiguë par la tension qui l'animait.

\- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Ellena Delaware, je suis en septième année, répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton cinglant, sûre qu'un peu de politesse et des présentations en bonne et due forme n'étaient pas superflues, ce qui fit un peu pâlir son interlocutrice qui réagit comme si elle s'était reçue une claque en pleine figure. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais dans toutes les Maisons, nous avons décidé de travailler notre pratique de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans nos salles communes, pour ne pas mettre le professeur Melbourne dans une situation délicate après l'incident intervenu courant septembre.

\- Oh, mais nous le savons, rétorqua une rouquine avec sécheresse. Une Weasley, sans doute, nota Ellena. On a eu cette initiative à Gryffindor, si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Alors, pourquoi maintenir ce club? Pourquoi pas le dissoudre et partager vos idées avec vos confrères?

\- Parce que d'un: nous l'avons monté avant l'idée des ateliers pratiques, de deux: Melbourne nous a suivis, de trois: le but de notre groupe n'a rien de scolaire, répondit Granger en comptant sur ses doigts.

\- Crois-tu que nous autres ne sommes pas concernés par la menace qui est ignorée des autorités, peut-être, cria la Ravenclaw, en se levant d'un bond sous le coup de la colère, exaspérée par l'attitude des jeunes face à elle, et autour d'elle qui ne semblaient pas émus par l'injustice qu'ils avaient monté de toutes pièces. La moindre des choses aurait été de dissoudre ce groupe et de vous mêler aux autres! Mais non, on préfère être à part, exceptionnels... Personne n'a envie de se défendre contre les véritables forces du mal, c'est vrai... Encore moins des Slytherin, lâcha-t-elle, la voix tremblante par son émotion. De vrais gamins qui ne voient pas au-delà de leurs nombrils, conclut-elle, les orbes brillants tels qu'ils avaient l'air de lancer des éclairs.

Tellement prise dans son élan, la jeune fille ne prêta nullement attention aux protestations qui grondèrent, tourna les talons et sortit de la Salle sur Demande, excédée. Un véritable fiasco. Il lui fallut reprendre ses esprits, ce qui fut long, la marche pour rejoindre sa salle commune n'ayant pas été suffisante à baisser la tension en elle. Ellena avait même envie de pleurer, de dégoût ou de rage, de fatalisme ou encore par un sentiment d'injustice; elle ne savait plus à ce stade.

Elle était tant dans ses pensées qu'elle ne prêta guère attention à son environnement pour rentrer sans être vue, le couvre-feu dépassé. Dès l'instant où ses pieds foulèrent le palier du cinquième étage, non loin de l'entrée de la Ravenclaw Tower, elle sentit avant qu'elle ne vit une présence. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire volte-face pour tomber nez à nez avec le professeur Melbourne qui faisait sa ronde, sa baguette tenue fermement en main, dont l'embout émettait une faible lueur. Bien qu'Ellena savait qu'il était conciliant et sympathique, elle était en pleine infraction du règlement intérieur et, pour cela, elle ne put réprimer un frisson la parcourir. Le jeune homme s'était arrêté et la fixait, mais aucune émotion ne transpirait de lui. Il abaissa sa baguette pour cesser de l'éblouir avant de chuchoter:

\- Que faites-vous ici, Miss Delaware?

\- Je... J'étais dans la Salle sur Demande, monsieur, lui répondit-elle en toute franchise, se rappelant ce que Granger lui avait délivré quelques minutes auparavant, sûre qu'il ne la réprimanderait pas sur ce coup-ci.

\- Oh, lâcha l'enseignant, une lueur de compréhension passant dans ses orbes, avant qu'il fouille dans ses poches pour en extraire une montre à gousset dorée pour consulter l'heure. Vous vous êtes retirée en avance, commenta-t-il après qu'il ait refermé l'objet et remis dans la poche de sa veste.

Cette fois-ci, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, sans doute parce qu'il s'interrogeait sur la véracité des propos de l'adolescente face à lui. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas avoir délibérément parlé du lieu de rendez-vous de l'Armée de Dumbledore pour quêter sa clémence, cet endroit jalousement tenu secret par ses membres. Il jeta un œil alentours pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls avant de reprendre la conversation:

\- J'estime que ce que vous dites est vrai, mais permettez-moi de souligner que c'est étrange que je vous croise maintenant, souffla-t-il.

\- Oh, eh bien, je n'étais venue qu'en ce jour, en vérité, monsieur, lui répondit en toute honnêteté Ellena, stressée malgré tout de jouer cartes sur table avec lui. Elle enchaîna, notant qu'il maintenait son air curieux d'homme face à une énigme complexe: je souhaitais leur parler parce que je trouve inégal leur procédure exclusive, en sachant que d'autres personnes aimeraient en être ou, au pire, être compétents dans vos classes.

\- Devrais-je me préparer à essuyer une dissidence entre élèves, interrogea Melbourne.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Si elle lui exposait le pourquoi du comment, c'est-à-dire toute l'affaire, elle compromettrait tous ceux qui s'étaient engagés dans les ateliers de pratique de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans leurs salles communes. Elle exhala un soupir, signe de son débat mental. Le professeur le remarqua, cependant il ne força pas la main. En même temps, de quel droit irait-il faire la morale à une étudiante alors que la moitié des décisions qu'il prenait étaient répréhensibles par rapport à une autorité ou une autre? Il ne savait pas lui non plus que dire, que faire. Retirer des points à un couple qui traînait à la Tour d'Astronomie était une chose, coincer un élève hors de son dortoir parce qu'il participait – ou non – au groupe clandestin pour se préparer au mieux contre les menaces extérieures à venir en était une autre. Pendant ce laps de temps silencieux, Ellena put relever l'air usé de son enseignant, ce que la lueur émanant de sa baguette n'arrangeait pas. Une rumeur avait naquis dans le courant du week-end, comme quoi il avait été à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner. Il ne payait pas de mine en ce moment même. L'adolescente n'eut guère le loisir de s'étendre sur cet état des faits, car le professeur capitula en soupirant puis bâillant et lui intima de rejoindre sa Salle Commune – non sans lui avoir recommandé de ne plus se faire prendre à rôder dans les couloirs en pleine nuit. Soit, la jeune fille ne s'était pas attendue à cette réaction, cependant elle se garda de relever de peur qu'il revienne sur sa décision et lui retire des points.

Ellena ne sera pas au bout de ses peines lorsqu'en devoir pour les occuper pendant les vacances, Melbourne demandera à ses élèves de septième année de réfléchir sur la meilleure solution possible si une invasion de loups-garous, de Géants et de Death Eaters survenait à Hogwarts pour préserver un maximum de vies. Les étudiants avaient grommelé pour la forme, la plupart ayant décrété que ce genre de scénario catastrophe n'arriverait jamais. Le jeune homme avait coupé court au débat en leur demandant s'ils auraient préféré rédiger un compte-rendu sur les principes fondamentaux de la lutte contre les forces du mal enseignées au second degré de l'Education Sorcière Britannique. Rien que le titre rébarbatif de ce commentaire leur avait cloué le bec.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Charlie recroisa Melbourne à l'infirmerie, alors qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Madam Pomfrey. La fillette s'était arrêtée en cours de route dans la grande pièce où les lits délimités par des rideaux étaient alignés le long des murs, le silence soudain semblant résonner par son absence entre les façades de pierre. Le jeune homme était en pleine concertation avec la maîtresse des lieux. Tandis que l'enfant reprenait son courage à deux mains et reprit sa marche hésitante, elle fut stoppée net par la sortie surprise de Snape du bureau de l'infirmière.

\- Nous avons une visite, commenta le Maître de Potions d'un ton suffisant, l'observant de haut, drapé dans ses sur-robes noires habituelles.

Les deux autres adultes suivirent le regard du Corbeau.

\- Pile à l'heure, dit Pomfrey qui glissa une fiole vide dans une des poches de son tablier blanc de service. Si vous pouviez vous installer dans mon bureau, Miss Gladstone, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, commanda-t-elle.

Charlie hocha la tête en gardant la bouche close et passa près de ses enseignants en n'osant que les saluer d'un signe raide, assez mal à l'aise. Au moment où elle atteignit le seuil de la porte, elle s'attarda à l'entente d'un passage de savon qui la surprit.

\- Continuez à ne pas prendre en considération mes recommandations et je cesse de vous préparer l'anti-douleur, menaçait Snape l'air particulièrement furieux. Vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête, comme _d'habitude_ , Melbourne; sauf que ma patience a ses limites et que votre idiotie réduit de moitié…

\- Cela fait déjà bien longtemps que je souffre d'insomnie chronique, le coupa le jeune homme, passablement ennuyé. A moins que vous me révéliez comment vous parvenez à ne pas être hanté par vos propres traumas, laissa-t-il glisser à vif, les bras croisés et soutenant le regard de son aîné.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous délivre le fond de ma pensée sur votre impertinence, gronda le Maître de Potions, avant qu'il ne fasse volte-face de manière soudaine et fixe la Ravenclaw. Et vous, Miss Gladstone, veuillez vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde et enfermez-vous dans ce bureau ou je vous colle en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour votre curiosité déplacée!

La fillette ne se fit pas prier, parce qu'elle avait une sincère crainte de ce professeur, et referma la porte du bureau derrière elle comme il le lui avait ordonné. Puis, pour attendre Madam Pomfrey, elle s'assit à la plus petite des deux chaises qui occupaient l'espace, du moins ce qu'il en restait. L'endroit était en majorité occupé par des ouvrages de médecine sorcière et de stocks de potions et de baumes, tous étiquetés selon la réglementation. La pièce était mal éclairée mais au moins n'était-elle pas envahie par une odeur de renfermé ou de mélanges d'odeurs émanant des différents produits entassés ici. Charlie ne patienta qu'une ou deux minutes, les mains posées sur ses genoux, le souffle court et la tension montant d'un cran à chaque seconde égrenée, et le coeur qui se mit à battre plus fort lorsque Madam Pomfrey pénétra dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière elle, avant de lancer un Silencing Charm pour renforcer le confidentiel de leur entrevue.

La femme s'assit après avoir lissé sa robe rouge et proposa un thé à l'enfant, qui accepta volontiers, sa gorge déjà sèche à cause de l'angoisse qui lui tordait les boyaux.

\- Bon, on ne va pas tourner autour du pot sempiternellement, déclara l'infirmière avec son ton brusque lorsqu'elle ne ménageait pas ses patients. Vous comme moi n'aimons pas broder de la poésie et des discours sirupeux… Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de discuter de choses sérieuses et graves, renifla-t-elle alors que Charlie la fixait, à la fois éberluée et circonspecte. Bien, j'ai avec moi les témoignages de Miss Delaware et du professeur Melbourne. Je n'ai pas encore souhaité entendre ce que vos camarades de chambrée ont à dire, et je crois que ce n'est pas nécessaire, car j'ai assez d'éléments en main et ne veux pas vous faire endurer plus de honte que vous n'en éprouvez déjà, dit-elle cette fois-ci avec une lueur d'inquiétude et d'empathie dans son regard. Ces entrevues resteront confidentielles – surtout à l'égard de Mrs Umbridge, ajouta-t-elle en réfrénant l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de la High Inquisitor. Je doute qu'elle ait les compétences et le fond d'humanité requis pour considérer votre cas… Je concède que cela vous sera difficile de vous adresser à moi, car ce sera parvenir à poser des mots sur vos ressentis, ce qui est loin d'être évident. De ce fait, lorsque les mots ne pourront franchir vos lèvres, je vous suggérerai de vous y prendre autrement: par le mime, le dessin, l'écriture… Le plus important étant, bien sûr, d'exprimer ce que vous gardez en vous qui vous nuit actuellement. Et croyez-moi que vous devez vous sentir épaulée et sauve, par rapport au début de cette prise en charge, parce qu'il aurait été dangereux si on s'y était pris plus tard – voire trop tard. Des questions, demanda-t-elle enfin, puis elle sirota quelques gorgées de son thé dans l'attente.

Les doigts entrelacés tenant sa propre tasse, Charlie sentait le froid de la porcelaine contre la pulpe de sa peau et s'accrochait à celui-ci tandis qu'elle essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

\- Le professeur Melbourne, hésita-t-elle…

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de parler de mes autres patients, Miss, la coupa l'infirmière. De plus, cela ne vous concerne pas et tenter de détourner mon attention sur ma préoccupation première, vous à l'occurrence, ne marche pas avec moi.

La fillette déglutit avec peine, les orbes dans le vague. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire face.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La tentative ratée et avortée de dialogue entre Ellena et les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore ne passa pas sans conséquences jusqu'à la fin du semestre. Lorsque les jeunes gens concernés se croisaient dans les couloirs pendant les inter-classes ou lors des récréations, les échanges de regards venimeux allaient bon train.

La veille du départ de celles et ceux qui retournaient chez eux pour les fêtes de fin d'année, alors que les jumeaux Delaware étaient parvenus à se retrouver, tous deux assis sous un des préaux de l'école bien emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, leurs écharpes, gants et bonnets, les choses dégénérèrent.

Au devant d'eux, en plein air, quelques premières années se livraient à une bataille de boules de neiges, ensorcelées ou non, sous le regard amusé des plus âgés. Parmi ces benjamins, Charlie avait cédé à ce jeu bon enfant au lieu de rester enfermée à lire dans son coin, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Non loin de ce groupe passèrent Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, deux amis Gryffindor qui partageaient le même dortoir et dont l'un était embrigadé dans le club formé par Potter. Tous deux remarquèrent la présence d'Ellena qui blaguait avec son Slytherin de frère. Dean n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et lança en un temps record des boules de neige en direction de la jeune fille. Cependant, ce fut Sertan qui se les prit en pleine figure. Les premières années cessèrent aussitôt leur bataille rangée et s'écartèrent dès lors que le jeune homme eut identifié l'auteur de cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût et marché à grands pas jusqu'à Dean et Seamus, l'air menaçant et la baguette pointée vers eux. Les deux Lions réagirent à leur tour et pointèrent la leur sur leur victime collatérale.

Parce que la notion même d'équité, et se souvenant avec clarté les principes d'un combat égal, Ellena avait bondi de son perchoir, sa propre baguette en mains pour rejoindre son frère, loin d'avoir raté le véritable but dans le geste de Dean. Ils s'échangèrent quelques mots durs, à la limite du grossier dès que leur colère leur fit perdre tout contrôle sur eux-mêmes, avant que les premiers sorts ne fusent.

Charlie fut l'une des poussins à réagir le plus vite. Elle détala à l'intérieur du château et pria de toutes ses forces de croiser un enseignant sur son chemin le plus tôt possible. Elle eut de la chance que Snape montait des cachots à cet instant, et même s'il l'effrayait pas mal et qu'elle estimait que cela n'aurait pas été son choix premier, elle se dit qu'au moins, la réputation de l'enseignant permettrait de calmer les fauteurs de trouble en un clignement d'yeux. Le Corbeau l'interrogea du regard, car il avait noté les cheveux décoiffés et sertis de blanc neigeux, les joues rouges et la respiration précipitée de l'enfant.

\- Bagarre... Au préau, allée centrale, ahana la gamine à bout de souffle, les mains sur les genoux.

Snape se précipita dehors, les longs pans de ses sur-robes voletant derrière lui, lui conférant un air de chauve-souris de dos. Guère sportive, Charlie eut de la difficulté à suivre la cadence, un début de point de côté lui dévorant les flancs et coupant son souffle.

\- Finnigan! Thomas! Delaware et Delaware, rugit le Maître de Potions à peine les quatre adolescents en vue, qui arrêtèrent aussitôt leur pugilat magique. Moins dix points chacun et une retenue, poursuivit-il, sa voix claquant comme un fouet, les traits durcis par une colère contenue.

\- Mais, monsieur, chercha à protester Ellena qui s'était retournée vers l'enseignant, ses orbes brillants de l'émoi qui la brûlait de l'intérieur et rougissait son visage en sus du froid porté par le vent qui soufflait.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je vous maintienne en retenue pendant les congés, Miss Delaware, souffla le Death Eater d'un ton doucereux, les bras croisés et dardant les élèves d'un regard meurtrier à peine dissimulé.

Ceci fit taire pour de bon la jeune fille, vexée. Le professeur leur demanda de s'éparpiller, également les spectateurs, à coups de menaces de retenues à tour de bras. L'incident fut balayé très rapidement et l'ordre fut à nouveau établi. Au moment où Sertan passa près de lui pour rentrer dans l'établissement scolaire, Snape le retint par l'épaule et l'intima à le suivre dans son bureau. Le jeune homme jeta un œil vers sa sœur, inquiet, ce qu'elle avait l'air de ressentir aussi. Il n'eut le temps de s'apitoyer dessus, gagnant bientôt le froid et l'humidité des sous-sols, suivant son Directeur de Maison en silence. En général, Snape se déplaçait sans bruit, mais parfois il appuyait le son de ses lourdes bottes sur le sol de pierre pour souligner sa colère dans le but de rendre encore plus morveux la bande de dunderheads qui grouillaient dans Hogwarts. A peine les deux personnes arrivées à destination, Snape ferma le verrou de la porte dans un cliquetis d'un coup de baguette.

\- J'ose espérer que mes charges se comportent avec plus de discernement et de maturité, murmura le Corbeau, les mains posées à plat sur son bureau, courbé de telle sorte que les mèches épaisses de sa chevelure noire masquaient son visage de son élève. Il secoua la tête, fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et pinça les lèvres, visiblement de mauvaise humeur: Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi vous en êtes venu à vous battre avec des Gryffindors, Monsieur Delaware, continua-t-il, pour empêcher Sertan de répliquer quoique ce soit. Vous n'avez pas à vous bagarrer comme un inconscient dans les limites de Hogwarts – à moins que le règlement intérieur ne vous ait échappé, piqua-t-il au vif.

\- Non, monsieur, marmonna Sertan, qui parvint à répondre, l'air bougon. Je connais très bien le règlement, monsieur.

\- Ce soir, dix-sept heures dans la réserve pour ranger le stock destiné à l'infirmerie, martela le Maître de Potions.

La conversation était close. Sertan n'avait plus qu'à se dépêcher à aller à son cours de Botanique, la cloche venant de sonner. Il avait fait fort: avoir une retenue la veille des vacances... Ses parents allaient moyennement apprécier. Il se demanda ce qu'aura à faire sa sœur tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la serre numéro quatre. Il était rare que son Directeur punisse une de ses charges devant témoins, songea-t-il tandis qu'il s'installait non loin de sa jumelle qui lui lança un bref regard.


	16. Chapitre 15: Confrontations

Hello tout le monde! J'espère que votre semaine fut correcte. Nous voilà à la moitié de la fiction! Et oui, déjà la moitié de l'aventure, de l'Ordre du phénix. Mais n'ayez crainte, ce volume est terminé, vous en lirez la fin sans crainte. La suite est en cours d'écriture. Vous aurez encore à en lire pas mal, car je poursuis sur les deux derniers tomes de la saga, j'ai commencé un sequel qui déborde sur Cursed Child, que j'écris sans être parvenu à lire la pièce, donc je fais à ma sauce en totale liberté ahah, Et j'écris aussi un bonus qui reprend les dernières années d'études ce bon cher et brave Melbourne – même si sa bravoure n'est pas son point fort et ne l'a pas fait répartir chez les Lions.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **Chapitre quinze: Confrontations**_

Melbourne avait eu beau être tenu au courant depuis une poignée de jours, il n'avait pu retenir un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il reçut ce samedi treize décembre une missive émanant du Ministère. L'oiseau de proie avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde dans la Grande Salle et son atterrissage face au professeur de Défense avait été suivi par des centaines de paires d'yeux. Maudit soit son patron qui adorait faire de l'esbroufe même au travers d'un volatile. Non, mais un Grand-Duc pour un bout de parchemin, c'était tout bonnement absurde et ridicule! Heureusement qu'Umbridge ne venait qu'à neuf heures, car elle aurait eu tôt fait de transmettre au jeune homme le fond de sa pensée. Grand mal lui en fasse, ce n'était pas une lettre de démission. Elle devra encore patienter. Cependant, le contenu du pli était tout aussi sinistre, si ce n'était plus, car malgré l'avertissement de Turner, le visage de Melbourne vira au pâle fantomatique. A peine l'avait-il eu lu qu'il posa à plat la lettre, le regard perdu au loin, ignorant le monde autour de lui. Il fallut que McGonagall le secoue avec fermeté après l'avoir saisi par le bras pour qu'il revienne au moment présent et elle lui demanda dans un murmure ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune homme jeta un œil à son expression et celle de ses collègues, et il déglutit avec peine lorsqu'il crut noter une lueur d'inquiétude même dans les orbes noirs de Snape.

\- Heu... Rien, bredouilla-t-il, bien qu'il savait qu'il ne tromperait personne. Juste...

Ne parvenant à broder un discours cohérent, il se leva d'un bond, marmonna des excuses sans queue ni tête et sortit par la porte qui se situait derrière la table des enseignants. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes dans la salle des professeurs dans un éclair de lucidité et laissa un mot sur le tableau des annonces: «William Melbourne est injoignable toute la journée». C'était bien Umbridge qui allait être mécontente de cette déconvenue. Tant pis. Elle aura tôt su où il aura passé la journée.

Il n'avait tenu au courant aucun de ses collègues – les affaires du Department of Magical Education ne devant être divulguées, même si cela allait à l'encontre de la transparence exigée au début de l'année scolaire. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant précis que le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il faisait d'abord passer en priorité son poste au Ministère avant celui d'enseignant. Il secoua la tête pour ne pas à y réfléchir à deux fois tant c'était perturbant, il grimpa jusqu'au second étage, récupéra quelques effets dans ses appartements et sortit du château aussi vite que possible, en ne tenant pas compte des têtes surprises des premiers élèves qui sortaient de la Grande Salle. L'étendue du parc lui paraissait infinie dans la perspective de son angoisse, la neige crissant sous ses souliers et étouffant à moitié tous les sons autour de lui. Une fois qu'il eut atteint les grilles du terrain, il Transplana.

\- Doit-on s'attendre à quelque chose de grave, murmura McGonagall, dont les lèvres pincées et le regard sévère exprimaient tout de go son inquiétude.

\- Nous aviserons en fonction de la réaction de Mrs Umbridge, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton neutre, ne paraissant pas affecté par le message laconique qu'avait laissé le jeune homme à leur attention. Si elle est étonnée, et de manière sincère, de son absence, nous pourrons exclure les hypothèses quant à des mesures sur l'éducation qui ne lui auraient pas plu.

\- Nous ne savons trop ce qui se passe au Ministère, hélas, regretta Flitwick derrière eux, qui essuya ses lunettes avec une serviette dédiée à cette tâche avant de poursuivre: à part, bien sûr, ce qu'ils veulent nous transmettre.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, souffla Snape d'une voix si basse que tous durent tendre l'oreille pour n'en rater aucune miette, si Melbourne a dû quitter son poste de manière aussi précipitée, il y a un problème majeur là-bas. Une crise sans précédent. Ce n'est pas son genre de partir précipitamment.

L'avis du Maître de Potions coulait de sens lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que la Sous-Secrétaire avait viré au rouge, puis au blanc de linge, quand elle fut avertie de l'absence du gamin qu'elle supervisait le plus, l'une des raisons qui la motivaient à mettre la pression sur Hogwarts avec une poigne de fer. Rien n'indiquait qu'elle jouât la comédie, et même en lui demandant de manière subtile s'il y avait un souci au Ministère, elle n'était ni au courant, ni ne pourrait leur répondre en toute honnêteté si d'aventure elle l'aurait su. Alors, ils ne purent qu'attendre le retour de leur collègue. En milieu de journée, le Directeur avait évoqué un Patronus sur lequel il avait apposé un Sortilège de Message pour Kingsley Shackelbolt et Arthur Weasley, leurs deux taupes du Ministère les plus fiables pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se tramait. Le vénérable sorcier ne montra cependant pas son inquiétude à l'égard de Melbourne à quiconque.

La belette de Weasley revint au creux de l'après-midi, au moment où le ciel se teintait peu à peu de couleurs plus sombres. «Soupçons de taupes en Education. Procédure usuelle de convoquer tous les employés pour interrogatoire musclé.» avait délivré le Patronus avec la voix du sorcier. Dumbledore pianota un temps sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, songeur. Il avait entendu parler de plusieurs faits de ce Département, grâce à sa place parmi le Wizengamot, mais rien n'était confirmé comme avéré, ces gens-là ayant toujours été en quasi-autonomie et répandant des vérités comme des légendes les concernant pour embrouiller tout le monde. Ils ne supportaient pas qu'on se mêle de leurs affaires et qu'on ose leur dire quoi faire et comment pour un domaine qu'ils avaient sacralisés. Depuis que les choses avaient changé, le Directeur concéda qu'ils devaient être dans tous leurs états. S'il y avait soupçon de taupes parmi eux, cela ne pourrait qu'expliquer la raison de leur obéissance quant aux directives données par plus haut, et qui semblaient aller à l'encontre des principes mêmes de l'éducation et de l'enseignement.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Melbourne ne parut pas le soir. Les élèves ne s'en formalisaient pas, habitués à ce qu'il soit absent de manière régulière aux temps des repas. Les professeurs, quant à eux, ne pouvaient se dissimuler mutuellement leur inquiétude.

Au moment de quitter le château après le dîner, Umbridge donna un rouleau de parchemin à Dumbledore en lui disant que c'était les dates des prochaines visites qu'elle effectuerait, et elle souligna avec sa voix la plus mielleuse qu'elle espérait revoir Melbourne le lundi suivant. Le Directeur hocha la tête avec politesse et lui promit qu'il serait présent et qu'elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire là-dessus, avant de la raccompagner jusqu'aux grilles du portail, surplombées par deux massives statues de sangliers en or, impressionnantes de réalisme. Il ne leur manquait plus que le souffle de la vie pour s'y méprendre.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vers trois heures du matin, Dumbledore put sentir les traces et signes que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans l'enceinte du château, qui n'était pas un intrus. Melbourne, lui dictait son instinct. Il prit la décision de le rejoindre en cours de route, d'abord dans un souci de ne pas lui faire perdre de temps avec les enseignants et le concierge qui effectuaient leur ronde, ensuite pour l'interroger le plus rapidement possible. Il descendit de son bureau, traversa les couloirs déserts, fit ouvrir les lourds panneaux de bois dont étaient faites les portes d'entrées, et foula le sol enneigé du parc. Les deux hommes se croisèrent à mi-parcours. La respiration du jeune homme n'était pas uniquement pénible à cause de l'effort supplémentaire exigé par le temps, là-dessus, le vénérable sorcier en était sûr. Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'il vit Melbourne vaciller dangereusement et qu'il glissa sous son bras le sien pour qu'il récupère son équilibre grâce à son aide. Le retour vers le bâtiment scolaire fut plus lent et laborieux, mais ils finirent par atteindre la sécurité des lieux. Néanmoins, leur épreuve ne s'arrêta pas là. Sans concerter le professeur de Défense, le Directeur le mena jusqu'à l'infirmerie et pour cela, il leur fallait grimper jusqu'au premier étage. Ils y parvinrent non sans mal avant d'atteindre leur but. Le bruit de leurs pas tira de sa torpeur ensommeillée Mrs Pomfrey qui sortit en trombe de son bureau, une robe de chambre par dessus sa robe de fonction. Elle bailla faiblement avant de demander la nature de cette visite impromptue et de faire signe à Dumbledore de faire s'asseoir sa charge qui s'écroula sans ménagement sur le lit à disposition.

\- Que se passe-t-il, questionna l'infirmière à nouveau tandis qu'elle agitait déjà sa baguette autour du jeune homme pour établir un diagnostic de premier secours.

\- Justement, j'aurais aimé le savoir, avoua Dumbledore à mi-voix alors qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux le jeune homme qui s'était retourné pour être sur le dos en grommelant dans la manœuvre. William, êtes-vous parmi nous?

\- Purge, marmonna le jeune homme qui leva une main tremblante vers eux. Au Department of Magical Education... Je devais... Y être...

\- En quoi consiste cette «purge», le pressa Pomfrey, le nez froncé, les lèvres pincées à mesure que la liste des blessures s'inscrivait sur le parchemin en lévitation à côté d'elle qu'elle lisait déjà. Cela ne m'a pas l'air bien folichon...

\- Sorte de... d'interrogatoire... musclé, haleta Melbourne, fermant les orbes sous l'effort de parler. Un vieux truc... qui date de la fondation du Ministère...

\- Est-ce au moins légal de _blesser_ ses employés, s'exclama la bonne femme, furieuse.

\- Non... On s'est battus, avoua le jeune homme dans un pauvre rire, qui acheva de le faire tousser.

\- Vous vous êtes battus, s'écria Pomfrey, avant de se ressaisir et de courir jusqu'à son bureau pour piocher dans la réserve attenante les remèdes nécessaires à son cas.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme ne rétorqua rien et l'infirmière en profita pour lui faire avaler une Calming Draught pour les nerfs et un SkeleGro pour réparer les os endommagés de son bras. Pour le reste, elle exigea un repos forcé pour le reste du week-end dans ces lieux, le choc émotionnel et les quelques lésions légères expliquant sans peine son état de santé. Elle lui rappela qu'elle lui ferait prendre son traitement pour la migraine à huit heures pétantes. Notant que le Directeur n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, la femme le chassa de son antre avec politesse mais fermeté. La fin de l'interrogatoire pourra attendre. Il sortait irrémédiablement d'une qui avait mis sens dessus sens dessous un Département du Ministère de la Magie. Dumbledore capitula, souhaita une bonne nuit à tous deux et retourna s'isoler dans sa propre tour, réfléchissant aux raisons qui auraient pu pousser des sorciers majeurs et matures à se taper dessus comme des enfants.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry ne se doutait pas jusqu'alors que ses cauchemars le mèneraient à vivre ce qu'il allait subir cette nuit. Jusqu'ici, il pouvait tenter de se détacher de ces visions et excursions dans l'existence du Mage Noir; mais cette fois-ci, tout prit une tournure plus dangereuse et personnelle.

Il s'était retrouvé dans la tête de Nagini, le serpent qui suivait sans cesse Voldemort. L'animal s'était glissé dans le Département des Mystères, là où l'adolescent se trouvait à chacun de ses rêves pour essayer d'ouvrir cette satanée porte. Un homme s'était retrouvé sur le chemin du reptile qui, mû par le seul désir d'éliminer tout obstacle gênant, avait assené des morsures aux conséquences terribles au pauvre Monsieur Weasley. Harry avait hurlé, s'était trouvé prisonnier de ses draps, et la suite des événements avait fait qu'il avait fini au bureau de Dumbledore pour lui raconter ce qu'il se passait. L'alerte donnée, et bien qu'il trouvait que les adultes étaient lents à réagir – Gumbling Gargoyles, Monsieur Weasley se vidait de son sang!, les mesures furent prises pour prendre en charge l'homme blessé. Ceci assuré, tous les jeunes Weasley présents à Hogwarts furent extirpés de leur sommeil pour les tenir informés, autant que possible car la mission que réalisait leur père était pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix, pour enfin rapatrier tout ce petit monde, Harry inclus, au 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry se sentait démuni, fautif, malade… A cause de lui… Même si c'était le serpent qui avait agi de son propre chef, le fait qu'il se soit retrouvé dans son esprit à ce moment enclenchait chez lui ce sentiment de responsabilité. A cause de lui, ses amis auraient pu finir orphelins de père et monsieur Weasley avait risqué sa vie… Harry ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette cuisine où tout le monde attendait dans un silence tendu, angoissé… Il aurait aimé fuir, disparaître, pour enfin les laisser tranquilles… Qu'ils aient la vie sauve. Après tout, tout était de sa faute au fond. S'il n'avait pas survécu, il n'y aurait pas eu tous ces morts, toutes ces victimes, tous ces problèmes…

Mrs Weasley avait rejoint son époux à Saint Mungo aussi vite que possible. Dans le courant du petit matin, elle revint, épuisée, les cernes profondes, les traits tirés, mais avec le sourire. Elle put rassurer tout un chacun: Arthur était sauf. Ils verraient l'homme plus tard dans la journée. Pour le moment, il fallait tenter de dormir un peu.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Personne n'avait remarqué l'absence de Potter, Granger et Weasley, dans un premier temps. En l'espace d'un petit-déjeuner, les remarques et interrogations faisaient légion quand toute la tribu Weasley cria par sa disparition soudaine. Les hypothèses les plus farfelues occupèrent tout élève qui n'était pas préoccupé par autre chose. La table où les murmures étaient de circonstance tant il y avait à commenter était celle des Slytherin. Sertan, Maïa, Haris et Dhalim feignaient ne pas s'intéresser aux chuchotements qui animaient leurs voisins, mais les quatre comparses étaient toute ouïe: qui sait si un des Pure-Blood n'allait pas lâcher un quelconque indice? Maïa avait si justement relevé que si tous les Weasley n'étaient plus là, il y avait dû y avoir un souci pour l'un ou leurs deux parents. Après tout, dans les sous-sols du château, les Serpents désignaient le fonctionnaire du Ministère et sa femme comme des traîtres à leur sang et fervents opposants à He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Si Potter et Granger ne prenaient pas non plus leur petit-déjeuner, ce n'était pas alarmant car les trois amis étaient tant soudés que les deux derniers auraient été plus ou moins adoptés par cette famille généreuse. De ce fait, la bande de septièmes années restait attentive à tout ce qui se passait autour, les uns et les autres jetant des coups d'oeil de manière régulière à l'encontre de leurs autres voisins de table, tout en restant un minimum discrets. L'excuse de passer la marmelade ou les toasts s'avéra bien utile. Quelques langues de paye qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de l'ouvrir lâchèrent une information capitale: il aurait semblé que cela faisait partie d'un plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien entendu, les détails furent omis, les indiscrets s'ayant vite fait reprendre à coups de regards noirs et de coudes bien placés. Même leur Directeur de Maison avait l'air plus tendu que jamais.

Les quatre comparses se rejoignirent l'un après l'autre sous l'un des préaux qui longeaient le château et ils s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- J'ai entendu que ça n'allait pas fort chez les Ravenclaw, chuchota Maïa alors que ses trois amis et elle se promenaient près du lac, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux et écharpes argent et vert.

Comme Umbridge avait déjà fait le tour plus tôt dans la matinée et patrouillait dans les couloirs du château en ce moment même, suivie de près par son Squad adoré, les quatre adolescents prenaient le risque de se promener en groupe au vu et au su des rares autres personnes qui avaient eu le courage de sortir par ce froid hivernal mordant, typique en cette saison en Ecosse. En général, les étudiants restaient à l'intérieur pour finir de préparer leurs affaires avant de prendre le train à la gare de Hogsmeade.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, reprit la jeune fille à l'adresse de Sertan.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et regarda devant lui durant une poignée de secondes avant de répondre, ses camarades demeurés silencieux dans l'attente. Le crissement de leurs pas et le vent d'est couvraient leur conversation.

\- Ellena ne m'a pas tout raconté en détails, concéda-t-il. Mais, elle m'a néanmoins annoncé que les tensions entre les Maisons seraient plus importantes parce qu'elle a réussi à dire le fond de sa pensée à Potter et les membres de son club sélect…

Dhalim haussa les sourcils d'étonnement, tandis que Haris sifflait d'admiration. Bien que Slytherin était toujours mis de côté et ne frayait avec personne, le fait que leur ami ait une sœur du même âge dans une autre Maison, ils avaient malgré tout laissé tomber le côté buté des différends et savaient apprécier une personne selon ses qualités – ou sa personnalité. Et ils avaient une certaine estime envers la jumelle de Sertan. Elle était intelligente sans pour autant s'en vanter en classe, était polie et courtoise et avait un sacré caractère qui ne leur déplaisait pas – surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de coups tels que celui que venait de leur rapporter Sertan. Au moins, quelqu'un avait eu le courage de dire tout haut ce que ceux qui savaient pensaient tout bas. Et ce n'était pas un Serpent qui avait fait le boulot.

\- Les Ravenclaw ont vite cerné qui était dans ce club, reprit Sertan. Et ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte pour leur exprimer ce qu'ils pensaient de cette idiotie, parce qu'ils n'ont pas réfléchi à faire autrement depuis qu'ils savent que des clubs de Défense sont présents dans trois Salles Communes…

\- Je suis assez surpris que personne dans ce club ait tenté de faire changer d'avis à Potter, ironisa Haris.

\- Sans doute qu'ils ne peuvent pas en fait, formula Dhalim comme hypothèse.

\- Ben voyons, tu crois que Potter est un tyran, toi, s'exclama Maïa en levant les bras au ciel, exaspérée.

\- Il n'empêche que son tempérament borné empiète sur les autres qui gravitent autour de lui, contra l'adolescent avec sérieux. Et maintenant, les Ravenclaw sont divisés, dit-il les bras tendus devant lui pour illustrer une séparation par ce geste.

Haris, Maïa et lui se turent soudain et mirèrent leur comparse, dans l'expectative qu'il affirme ce que Dhalim venait d'avancer. Sertan soupira et s'arrêta de marcher, ses camarades suivirent.

\- J'espère au moins que tout cela ne va pas compliquer les conflits entre les Maisons, si en plus il y a des dissidences au sein même d'entre elles, marmonna-t-il, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau.

\- On est en train de faire le total opposé de ce que le Sorting Hat, Dumbledore et Melbourne nous ont dit au début du semestre, dit Maïa d'une voix dépitée. Ce qu'on peut être doués pour tout bousiller…

\- Attends de voir quand Umbridge aura vent de ces tensions, énonça Haris.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir, et siffla entre ses dents serrées «merci, mais on n'a pas besoin d'un pessimiste...». Or, l'adolescent avait raison de s'inquiéter. Les problèmes entre les élèves devenaient un terreau exploitable pour la grenouille qui aura tôt de le rapporter au Ministère qui lui écrirait d'autres Décrets pour mieux les manipuler à sa guise. De plus, comme une partie de la Maison de Snape participait sciemment et activement à ce contrôle par l'institution politique, tous les autres ne parvenaient pas à s'organiser sur une seule et unique ligne de conduite. Non, il fallait que ce soit chacun pour sa poire…

\- Et sinon, vous pensez quoi de ce qui s'est dit au petit-déjeuner ce matin, questionna Dhalim après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- … Qu'on a intérêt à se bouger pour monter notre propre club, répondit Sertan.

Ceci clôt une bonne fois pour toutes la conversation, l'état brut des propos du jeune homme prenant une mesure plus importante et urgente désormais, au vu du climat pesant qui régnait à Hogwarts. Les congés proches permettraient à certaines personnes de se calmer un peu, mais cela ne sera le cas que pour une minorité. La veille au soir, après le couvre-feu, l'on racontait qu'un trio de Gryffindor et de Hufflepuff avait tenté de nuire à un autre groupe – de Slytherin celui-ci, et que cela avait résulté à une poignée d'étudiants légèrement blessés à l'infirmerie et lourdement réprimandés par les Directeurs de Maison impliqués. Il courait comme rumeur que ce genre d'agression entre jeunes avait débuté peu de temps après Halloween.

Sertan et ses amis rentrèrent au château et descendirent aux sous-sols pour terminer de plier bagage, tous les quatre rentrant chez eux pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le silence dans le bureau de Madam Pomfrey était dérangé par le crissement d'une mine de crayon sur un papier à gros grains. La pièce était mieux éclairée cette fois-ci, l'infirmière avait ramené des bougies qu'elle avait allumées avant que la séance qu'elle tenait avec Miss Gladstone ne commence. La femme était assise à sa chaise comme d'habitude lors de ces entrevues. Un service à thé était posé sur son bureau, par dessus des piles de parchemins et entre divers livres qu'elle avait dû consulter au cours de la journée – qui avait été longue et pénible, avec ces sept étudiants qui avaient désobéi au règlement interne en se bagarrant comme de parfaits enfants la veille au soir. Snape lui avait même demandé de ne pas soigner les dunderheads en question pour qu'ils souffrent jusqu'à l'agonie, ceci les aiderait sans doute à faire passer l'envie de recommencer. Cependant, l'infirmière n'avait pu suivre sa requête, le serment d'ordre de médecine sorcière pesant sur ses moindres faits et gestes.

\- Dites-moi, Miss Gladstone, comment cela se passe-t-il avec vos camarades de dortoir, demanda-t-elle alors que la gamine continuait à dessiner. Est-ce que l'ambiance que vous avez décrite comme froide lors de notre dernière entrevue est inchangée ou il y a une certaine amélioration?

\- Oh, heu… hésita la fillette qui décolla son attention de sa feuille, en mordillant le bout de son crayon. Les filles ne m'en veulent pas… Mais…Elles n'osent plus me parler, termina-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Que ressentez-vous face à cela?

Une fois de plus, Charlie haussa les épaules. Au moins ne se disputaient-elles pas. L'ambiance n'était pas si froide que cela. Les filles continuaient à se saluer poliment et à s'échanger des informations ou tuyaux concernant les cours; or leurs discutions se cantonnaient aux études. Les jeux rigolos qu'elles montaient et partageaient n'étaient plus. La complicité entre les trois autres filles avait pris un sérieux coup. Elles n'osaient même pas papoter et rigoler entre elles en présence de Charlie, ce que cette dernière trouvait dommage parce qu'elle ne leur en aurait pas voulu… Enfin, si elle ne le leur faisait pas savoir, elles ne pouvaient en avoir connaissance aussi. La gamine soupira. Elle posa son crayon sur le coin du bureau proche d'elle et se frotta les yeux, comme prise d'une vague de fatigue importante.

\- Je trouve ça triste qu'elles arrêtent tout à cause de moi, souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Ne vous sentez pas coupable, la reprit Madam Pomfrey avec autorité. Vous pouvez néanmoins leur faire part de votre ressenti pour que l'ambiance change un peu, non? Qu'en pensez-vous?

\- Moui, répondit l'enfant, sans grand enthousiasme, même si elle partageait plus ou moins le point de vue de l'adulte face à elle.

\- Vous me direz comment ça s'est passé quand vous l'aurez fait, lui proposa l'infirmière.

\- C'est juste que… c'est tellement dérisoire par rapport à l'ambiance générale qui règne dans notre tour, avoua la fillette.

Alors qu'elle dirigeait sa tasse de thé vers ses lèvres, Pomfrey s'arrêta en cours de route, fronça des sourcils interrogateurs, lui montrant qu'elle ne saisissait pas de quoi elle parlait – à part peut-être l'incident qui s'était déroulé la veille. A moins que cela ne soit qu'une conséquence désastreuse des divisions entre Maisons, qui existaient depuis la fondation de Hogwarts et s'exacerbaient lors de périodes sombres.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose qui se déroule à la Ravenclaw Tower qui mériterait d'être transmis à des adultes, questionna l'infirmière, passablement tendue.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, en vérité, rétorqua Charlie en haussant les épaules. Juste que tout le monde s'engueule… Enfin, certains s'engueulent… A propos de traîtrise, de désolidarisation et d'idioties dont je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Sur la raison, l'Aiglon avait menti. Elle avait parfaitement connaissance de quoi il en retournait, vu que cela impliquait toutes celles et ceux qui s'entraînaient à la Défense et les quelques moutons noirs vite identifiés comme appartenant au groupe clandestin de Harry Potter. Cependant, Charlie ne pouvait pas en parler, car cela devrait signifier balancer ce que beaucoup d'étudiants avaient mis en place à la barbe des enseignants et il en était hors de question.

\- C'est bien dommage que de telles choses arrivent au sein même d'une Maison, si vous voulez mon avis, finit par dire l'infirmière l'air grave. Déjà qu'il est difficile de former une cohésion à partir des tensions qui règnent entre les Maisons, mais si les gens sont divisés entre eux, cela ne peut qu'aller à la catastrophe… et de donner de drôles d'idées à la High Inquisitor.

C'était ce que la Préfette de cinquième année redoutait également et avait exprimé lors d'une de ces joutes verbales qui étaient devenues monnaie courante dans la Salle Commune; ce qui était affligeant car l'atmosphère studieuse et paisible réputée chez les Bleu et Bronze sonnait son glas.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce quelques instants, alors que les deux personnes sirotaient leur thé plongées dans leurs pensées respectives. Enfin, Madam Pomfrey demanda à Charlie si elle avait envie de lui montrer ce qu'elle avait dessiné et de tenter de discuter quant à ce dernier. L'enfant hésita longtemps, la feuille entre ses mains, qui tremblait par son angoisse de révéler une partie d'elle-même, si intime, tant terrée en elle. Si tant est qu'elle se considérait encore comme un être humain…

La fillette remit le feuillet entre les mains de l'adulte et détourna le regard, honteuse et redoutant le jugement de cette dernière. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher un sanglot de s'échapper. Madam Pomfrey le nota, sans le relever pour autant dans la nécessité de ne pas la braquer, et elle prit le temps de mirer le dessin. Ce dernier était très expressif, les traits bruts d'une figure humaine au milieu de la feuille n'avaient plus grand-chose d'humain – en tout cas, l'infirmière n'avait aucun doute sur cela. Au lieu de voir un portrait simple d'une fille qui aurait représenté Charlie, elle avait sous ses yeux un corps comme désartibulé, grossier, difforme; les difformités liées aux formes féminines que développerait la Ravenclaw lorsque sa puberté débuterait. C'était à la fois déroutant et perturbant. Ces formes en question avaient en plus été barrées à grands coups de crayon noir, comme si l'enfant aurait souhaité qu'elles disparaissent de son corps avant même qu'elles n'existent. Après ce qu'il parut une éternité, Madam Pomfrey posa le feuillet sur son bureau et posa son regard sur Charlie, scrutant son visage marqué par l'angoisse et la honte.

\- D'après monsieur Melbourne, ce n'est pas tant la crainte de devenir adulte qui vous hante mais plutôt l'idée même d'être femme, dit-elle en douceur.

Charlie redressa la tête, entre surprise totale et alerte face à un danger invisible – celui de devoir justifier ce qu'elle ressentait qui aurait pu être minimisé ou tourné au ridicule. La fillette était fort étonnée que son enseignant ait pu saisir le fond de la chose… Ce qui était très déroutant. Elle rebaissa la tête, ses joues se teintant d'une légère couleur rouge. Elle triturait ses doigts, mal à l'aise, un nœud formé dans sa gorge.

\- Et cela semble s'illustrer sur ce dessin. Non seulement vous camouflez les formes féminines, mais en plus vous avez fini par esquisser une personne qui n'a plus rien d'humain… Ce qui est assez extrême… Mais si c'est tel que vous ressentez votre situation, il faut l'accepter et voir ce que nous pouvons faire toutes les deux pour que vous vous sentiez mieux dans votre corps, reprit la maîtresse des lieux.

\- … Pour ça, il ne faudrait pas que je devienne femme, marmonna l'Aiglon à mi-voix.

Madam Pomfrey se carra mieux dans sa chaise. Elle gardait le silence, cependant elle n'en pensait pas moins. A moins que la gamine ne développe que très peu de poitrine et de hanches, elle était conçue de telle sorte qu'elle aurait tous les changements qu'avaient toutes les jeunes filles. Enfin, elle était sûre que Charlie elle-même ne savait pas encore ce qui la poussait à souffrir ainsi. Le travail sera long et fastidieux… Tant que la scolarité et la santé de l'enfant ne seraient pas impactés, elles tiendront le bon bout.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dolores Umbridge était ravie d'avoir pu monter son Inquisitorial Squad. Loin de voir et d'ouïr tout ce qui se déroulait dans le château, surtout tout ce qui était répréhensible, la grenouille avait eu l'idée de ce groupe particulier qui s'avérait utile. D'autant plus que les personnes volontaires qui s'étaient enrôlées étaient en majorité des jeunes dont les parents travaillaient au Ministère ou soutenaient ce dernier. Rien de bien compliqué. La Sous-Secrétaire avait même réussi à appâter ces adolescents en leur promettant qu'ils seraient félicités par le Ministre même pour l'action qu'ils menaient. Un jour, ils seraient récompensés pour leur contribution à l'application effective des nouvelles règles sur Hogwarts.

La femme n'avait éprouvé aucune surprise lorsqu'elle avait vu débarquer dans son bureau une partie non négligeable des cinquièmes années Slytherin, comprenant Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe et Pansy Parkinson. Elle s'était retenue de sourire d'un air entendu pour ne pas leur mettre la puce à l'oreille que ce qu'ils pensaient comme étant une décision de leur propre chef ne l'était pas tant que cela.

Enfin, elle avait été vite confortée par l'efficacité de son Squad qui avait tôt fait de lui rapporter des irrégularités depuis la fin octobre. En effet, il apparaissait que quelques étudiants qui devaient croire être au dessus des règles se lançaient dans des mini règlements de compte au coeur de la nuit en se jetant des sorts mutuellement. Dès lors que la garde d'Umbridge mettait la main sur ces fauteurs de trouble et les menaient jusqu'à son bureau, la High Inquisitor se faisait une joie de les punir – vu qu'elle avait ce pouvoir-là, comme si elle était membre de l'équipe pédagogique. Comme il était réjouissant de faire preuve d'autorité selon la manière dont elle le concevait!

En ce soir, le propos n'était pas le respect de la discipline de la part des élèves. La coupure de trois semaines par les congés de Noël approchait dangereusement, et la bonne femme n'aurait pas beaucoup d'occasions de contrôler à droite et à gauche les professeurs, car elle aurait des allées et venues à tenir au Ministère. Personne ne l'avait remplacée à son poste et Fudge avait besoin d'elle, tout autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Un exercice d'influence s'entretenait régulièrement, comme lorsqu'on entretient une relation amoureuse: ne jamais prendre pour acquis cela. Alors, elle avait donné rendez-vous à Melbourne pour faire un bilan du premier semestre et pour rappeler ce qui était nécessaire. Bien que le jeune homme paraissait se ranger de mieux en mieux dans les rangs et suivait ce que le Ministère attendait de lui, Umbridge avait néanmoins la nette sensation qu'elle ne le cernait pas bien – un peu une anguille qui se faufilait entre ses doigts qu'elle ne parvenait à attraper. Cette impression était renforcée notamment à cause de l'incident qui était survenu au Department of Magical Education il y avait peu de temps. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter: la commission interne allait se charger du cas Education sous peu.

L'on toqua à la porte, ce qui l'interrompit dans ses pensées. La High Inquisitor se racla la gorge et prononça un «entrez!» de sa voix de petite fille, souriant à pleines dents.


	17. Chapitre 16: Fêtes troublées

Hello tout le monde! Voici, sans ambages, le chapitre 16! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, car même si je commencerai à être très occupé, je prendrai le temps de les lire et d'y répondre.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **Chapitre**_ _ **seize**_ _ **: Fêtes troublées**_

Mis au courant par Dumbledore des derniers événements, Melbourne passa en coup de vent pour énoncer de vive voix son soutien auprès de Mrs Weasley. Ce geste fut apprécié par la femme. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Pour le remercier, elle le prit vivement dans ses bras, comme elle le faisait avec ses enfants et Harry. Ceci surprit le jeune homme qui resta figé, un peu gauche.

Sirius ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il avait gardé le silence tout au long de la visite du Maître de Défense, mais il ne pouvait outrepasser le désamour qu'il ressentait envers ce dernier. Bien que tous les membres qui connaissaient assez bien Melbourne lui avaient assuré qu'il était quelqu'un de confiance, l'ex fugitif avait toujours en tête le fiasco de leur première rencontre en tête. Et Melbourne n'avait rien fait pour tenter d'améliorer les choses, soit en l'ignorant, soit en le fixant de biais, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas enclin à oublier le «vendu du Ministère» et qu'il ne tolérerait pas d'autres allusions de ce genre. Cette attitude n'échappa pas à Harry qui profita des rares moments où il pouvait s'isoler avec son parrain. Il lui demanda de but en blanc quel était le différend qu'il avait avec son enseignant, ce que l'homme répondit en lui racontant la totalité de l'incident. L'adolescent n'en crut pas ses oreilles et marcha tel un automate, sonné.

Le professeur de Défense resta plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu au départ, Mrs Weasley tenant à lui offrir un thé et de quoi grignoter – notamment parce qu'il semblait moins bien nourri que ce pauvre Harry. Il réussit à avaler un peu de pain et de fromage, le temps que sa boisson refroidisse un peu. Il avait ses manières de déguster le thé: il l'oubliait une bonne dizaine voire quinzaine de minutes et passait la demi-heure suivante à le siroter.

Aux alentours de sept heures du matin, il partit. Il ne souhaitait pas déranger davantage l'hospitalité offerte.

\- Oui, oui, je comprends, l'excusa Mrs Weasley en lui tapotant le bras avec gentillesse. Vous avez votre Noël également, William. Vous avez sûrement pleins de préparatifs et de la famille à voir…

Ouch. Comment dire? Elle venait de toucher un point sensible sans le savoir. En réponse, il sourit avec un fond de tristesse, haussa les épaules, n'en dit rien mais pensa bien fort «ça ne sera pas bien compliqué: direction la Red Cross pour servir des repas aux démunis». Il n'avait plus de contact avec sa famille depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il était un sorcier, et ses parents étaient morts.

Pour ne pas avoir à s'éterniser là-dessus, il s'engouffra dans le hall pour enfiler sa veste et enrouler son écharpe, couleurs Ravenclaw, autour de son cou. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, il sentit une présence derrière lui, quelque uns de ses cheveux redressés sur sa nuque. Il fit volte-face, baguette au poing. Il l'abaissa aussitôt dès qu'il identifia son élève.

\- Potter? Qu'avez-vous, questionna-t-il dans un murmure, pour ne pas attirer l'attention du portrait de la mère de Sirius Black.

\- C'est vrai que vous avez failli vous battre avec Sirius, lâcha enfin le Survivant après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation.

\- Heu... Oui, sourit le jeune homme. On ne s'est pas bien compris tous les deux...

\- Vous ne saviez pas qu'il était innocent, s'étonna Harry, ce qui se transcrit dans le timbre de sa voix, le regardant comme s'il avait pris un coup sur la tête.

\- Malheureusement non. Je n'avais que la version officielle du Ministère, expliqua Melbourne. C'est normal que nous nous soyons un peu pris en grippe.

L'adolescent face à lui n'en dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, les différentes expressions qui traversaient son visage illustrant l'hésitation qu'il avait à savoir quoi répondre en retour. Il était un peu piqué au vif que l'on s'en prenne à son parrain, le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait; cependant, il concevait, non sans peine, que les choses étaient telles pour que les deux adultes se soient méprisés de la sorte. De plus, il imaginait bien Melbourne et Sirius se défier avec des regards meurtriers, en attente que l'autre baisse sa vigilance pour le prendre par surprise. Nul doute que le duel fictif aurait été serré entre un ancien combattant contre les forces du mal et un pédagogue compétent dans la matière qu'il enseignait à Hogwarts. Comme son jeune interlocuteur demeurait silencieux, Melbourne toussota, fin prêt à sortir affronter le froid, et le toisa longuement, dans l'attente qu'il s'exprime. Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, avant de baisser la tête, embarrassé. Il gardait pour lui ses pensées et bredouilla des excuses. En somme, la conversation était au point mort. L'adolescent haussa les épaules, incertain et laissa partir son professeur, après que ce dernier lui ait souhaité une bonne journée.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le premier week-end des vacances arriva très vite sur Hogwarts, au grand plaisir de Melbourne qui n'avait pas eu le plaisir de se sentir libre de ne rien faire qui demandait son attention pleine et entière depuis un brave moment. Flitwick, son ancien Directeur de Maison, lui trouva une mine lugubre ce midi-là. Il tenta de lui faire la conversation, après n'avoir pu avoir connaissance des raisons de l'humeur du jeune homme. Melbourne se reprit un peu et sollicita son avis expert sur les sorts qui pourraient être utiles dans le cas d'un combat informulé, au cas où il aurait manqué un détail vital. De fait, la fin du repas lui parut un peu plus agréable. Les faits étaient un excellent remède contre la déprime. Puis, comme il avait des heures de temps libre, il les consacra à l'étude de l'histoire constitutionnelle de l'Angleterre Muggle. Un sacré volet car les références qu'il avait en sa possession remontaient au Vième siècle. Il aura fallu plusieurs siècles avant que le système féodal ne soit totalement démantelé, même les aspects qui régissaient le recoupement des comtés et la manière dont étaient rémunérés les membres de la cour royale avaient subi moults changements. Cette distraction qui le plongeait tout entier dans un univers empli de données avait toujours constitué un rempart de protection contre ses propres pensées et émotions, une stratégie qu'il avait développée dès l'école primaire, avant de ne suivre cette formation à l'Occlumencie au cours de ses études supérieures. Malgré cette compétence supplémentaire qui l'aidait au quotidien, Melbourne se tournait irrémédiablement vers ses vieilles habitudes.

Après avoir buté sur Richard the Lionheart, le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains, le mal de crâne usuel lui lancinant les tempes. Il saisit sa montre à gousset pour lire l'heure et fut effaré du temps qui était passé: il était minuit moins le quart. Il soupira, se passant une main lasse sur le visage jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, et ses doigts s'emmêlèrent avec les boucles noires, tout ceci ponctué de bâillements qu'il ne contint pas. Il était trop tard pour dîner, il avait la flemme de descendre jusqu'aux cuisines qui se situaient au rez-de-chaussée à proximité de la Salle Commune des Hufflepuff, et il n'avait envie de ne croiser personne. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de daigner se lever pour se concocter un en-cas depuis sa kitchenette, l'esprit nébuleux par tant d'heures d'étude. Le jeune homme se fit une infusion relaxante à base de camomille et un porridge parfumé de miel et de noix. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de se sustenter, il s'enroula dans son plaid et finit par s'endormir, alors que le feu dans l'âtre face à lui ronronnait.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La première semaine de congés se vit animée par un effort collectif pour que le château soit orné de ses atours festifs. Les armures étaient lustrées et chantaient des cantiques de Noël, les tableaux étaient dépoussiérés et leurs hôtes se parurent pour l'occasion, les gros sapins de la Grande Salle furent très vite décorés avec guirlandes, boules et angelots… Melbourne mirait tout cela d'un œil morne, les fêtes de fin d'année n'étant ni sa tasse de thé, ni une perspective joyeuse. Ceci n'avait échappé à personne, encore moins à Snape, qui n'était pas plus réjoui que lui.

\- Vous ne semblez pas enclin à avoir le coeur à la fête, commenta le Corbeau lorsqu'ils se croisèrent lors de la ronde nocturne.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé ce trait forcé où toutes les vertus humaines sont jouées comme dans une pièce de théâtre de piètre qualité, lui répondit le Maître de Défense, bougon, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste de cuir. C'est sympa par contre qu'on puisse rester ici… Je pourrai aller à la bibliothèque à loisir sans être dérangé par les élèves.

\- Votre fan-club vous dérange, demanda Snape, un sourcil arqué, narquois.

Melbourne soupira bien fort, rejeta la tête en arrière, fixa un temps le plafond. Depuis le début de l'année, quelques étudiants tournaient autour de lui en bandes ou en solo rien que pour l'admirer, souvent précédés par leurs gloussements ou leurs chuchotements qui n'avaient rien de discrets – un peu comme au temps de Lockhart. Par chance, cela n'allait pas plus loin. Même Granger semblait faire partie de ces gens admiratifs; néanmoins, elle n'agissait pas comme ses camarades et elle avait plus d'intérêt quant au savoir du jeune homme que son physique seul. Elle aurait été un atout pour Ravenclaw, en y songeant un peu plus.

Snape n'aimait pas les gens qui parvenaient à susciter une attraction telle sans rien faire pour, comme c'était le cas pour Potter. Ce dernier avait eu beaucoup de chances. Et Melbourne n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire dans son existence… Certes, il affichait une apparence atypique, mais il n'était pas un poseur comme Lockhart. Ceci dit, cela énervait le Death Eater quand même, même s'il se doutait que cette popularité avait nourri les mensonges de l'une de ses protégés… Judicieux, mais bête et dangereux. Puis, il se souvint de son incursion dans l'esprit de son collègue...

\- Je crois que personne ne comprend vraiment mon attrait pour les livres… Comme s'il était inconcevable de tolérer les gens qui tentent de vivre comme ils le souhaitent, même si cela ne colle pas aux convenances et attentes de la société… Quoique, je dis ça, en fait, à partir du moment où on comprend d'où je viens, on accepte ce que je suis… Comme si c'était une tare commune à tous ceux qui ne sont pas Pure-Blood, lâcha soudain Melbourne, dans un murmure, toujours les yeux au ciel, puis il finit par toiser Snape. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis cela en fin de compte. Vous devez me trouver pathétique, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

Etonnament, le Maître des Potions garda le silence. Il se contentait d'observer le jeune homme d'un regard froid. Sans qu'il s'y attende, il comprenait ce qu'il venait de dire, même la douleur qui résonnait dans ses mots. Et même s'il avait choisi un chemin atypique, toutes les décisions prises n'étaient pas de sa volonté à cent pour cent. Contraint, mû par des pulsions externes à lui qui l'avaient écrasé. Qu'était-il à part un pion avec lequel on jouait depuis des années? Il secoua la tête, perturbé. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.

\- Sans doute, finit-il par dire d'un ton cassant.

Mais il n'avait pas fait illusion. Le professeur de Défense le regardait de biais, la tête penchée. Heureusement pour lui, il ne souriait pas car Snape lui en aurait décochée une pour le lui enlever. Il fut bien sage de s'en aller retrouver ses appartements, le laissant seul dans un couloir du second étage.

Snape poursuivit sa ronde, baguette au poing et monta les étages les uns après les autres alors qu'il devait surveiller les deux premiers paliers. De toute façon, ce n'était pas la population réduite en cette période qui mettrait l'établissement sens dessus dessous. De plus, la présence marquée de l'autorité croissante d'Umbridge poussait les élèves à une certaine prudence, pour dire la tournure des choses actuellement à Hogwarts. Tout le monde avait la sensation de marcher sur des œufs. Ne pas commettre d'erreurs les préservait au maximum de nouvelles mesures que la Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat aurait eu envie d'appliquer.

Le Death Eater ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il eut atteint la Tour d'Astronomie. Le vent hivernal lui mordit le visage en un battement de cil. Il regretta son choix quelques secondes, car il était seulement vêtu de ses vêtements habituels, car même ses sur-robes étaient taillées pour supporter le froid des cachots, pas celui du temps au dehors. Cependant, il trouva à ces quelques degrés en dessous de zéro une vertu calmante. Les propos de Melbourne l'avait quelque peu remué. Pas au sens strict du terme, pas comme lorsqu'on révèle quelque chose de pénible ou de dangereux. Non, cette flopée d'émotions était typique d'une réminiscence du passé qu'il aurait souhaité ne pas se rappeler – ne pas se souvenir de ces instants agréables, ces rares instants agréables, où lui et son jeune collègue se rejoignaient à la bibliothèque pour parler de leurs apprentissages communs alors que la guerre faisait rage au dehors et qu'il y avait son lot de contribution.

Le Maître de Potions s'était toujours demandé, à plusieurs périodes de sa vie, comment et pourquoi il avait établi des liens... cordiaux à l'égard de Melbourne. La seule théorie farfelue qu'il avait brodée sur ses faits et gestes avait été une pulsion compensatoire depuis que Lily Ev – Potter – avait mis fin à cinq années d'amitié. Théorie farfelue, absurde, infondée, lui criait son esprit analytique, encore en cette nuit. Rien n'aurait pu remplacer les liens forts qu'il avait eus avec la jeune femme. Et quand bien même c'eut été le cas, il n'avait guère perdu de temps à tout faire pour s'éloigner de Melbourne et de le blesser par la même occasion. La manière dont il avait su qu'il avait cette Marque lui aussi avait été le point d'orgue du début de la discorde. Quoiqu'il avait paru évident à Snape à cette époque que leur entente ne pouvait durer sur le long terme. Il était encore chanceux que rien de dramatique n'ait été perpétré à l'égard du jeune Aiglon de l'époque, pour avoir fréquenté un Death Eater tel que lui.

Les choses n'avaient été guère reluisantes lorsqu'ils avaient dû se côtoyer à nouveau, Melbourne encore élève, lui comme enseignant. Cette hiérarchie entre les deux avait été difficile à supporter. Et Snape en avait encore la gorge nouée à se remémorer les moments où il avait été permissif avec lui et ceux – plus classiques – où il l'humiliait, comme s'il avait cherché à compenser sa _faiblesse_ et à asseoir la distance qu'il avait créée cinq ans en arrière, de peur que cette entente passée lui fasse commettre des actes inconsidérés. Il avait bel et bien promis à Dumbledore qu'il veillerait sur le rejeton Potter et servirait la cause de l'Ordre. Simuler sa mort et fuir à l'étranger n'avait jamais été envisagé comme solution de secours.

Les mots que le jeune homme lui avait adressés un peu plus tôt lui rappelaient sans cesse ces quelques heures passées ensemble à discuter potions. Quoiqu'il avait pu prétendre du contraire, Snape avait eu ce penchant pour les livres, le savoir, et avait consacré son temps à ses études et ses recherches personnelles. Lorsqu'il avait été avec Melbourne, il avait eu la sensation fugace de s'octroyer une trêve dans cette folie d'embrigadement où il avait pu être lui-même quelques instants, sans risque d'être jugé ou puni par un Maître machiavélique et retors. En de très rares fois, il regrettait ces mom...

Des bruits de pas derrière son dos interrompirent ses pensées et le professeur de Potions fit volte-face, tous ses sens en alerte, baguette prête. Il abaissa sa garde lorsqu'il reconnut Filius Flitwick qui l'observait avec attention, l'embout de sa baguette illuminé.

\- Vous avez l'air songeur, Severus, lui dit l'enseignant de Charmes, le ton empreint de gravité. Un problème particulier?

\- Je pensais à Melbourne, grommela son interlocuteur, l'air revêche.

\- Oh... Je vois... Au fait, ça en est où de son traitement contre sa migraine, demanda Flitwick au bout d'un moment. Avez-vous réussi à le doser correctement avec Madam Pomfrey?

\- … Oui, et encore heureux, persifla Snape. Même si je me demande comment il a fait pour survivre jusqu'à maintenant sans aucun remède, ajouta-t-il d'un ton désapprobateur.

\- Je suis de votre avis, bien que cela ne me surprend guère, répliqua le Directeur des Ravenclaw d'une voix légère. Vous vous rappelez sans doute comment il était quand il était jeune...

\- Inconscient et idiot, le coupa le Corbeau, en croisant ses bras et toisant son collègue, comme s'il lui défendait de remettre en question son opinion personnelle.

Ceci fit sourire le professeur de Charmes. Puis, il rejoignit Snape dans sa contemplation de l'horizon, après avoir mis en place un tabouret invoqué par la magie pour se tenir à la hauteur nécessaire pour observer la Forêt Interdite qui se découpait du gris de l'aube. Les deux enseignants ne prononcèrent aucun mot jusqu'à ce que l'aube se soit installée et commence même à blanchir à mesure que le soleil se levait.

\- Je pense que Melbourne a pris des risques pour guère de résultats, lâcha Flitwick, d'un ton méditatif, ses orbes toujours tournés vers la cime des arbres qui composaient la Forêt Interdite.

\- Comment voulez-vous qu'un seul homme arrête une machine infernale de fonctionner, ironisa Snape, les coudes appuyés contre la rambarde, ses cheveux partant sur sur son visage à cause du vent.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, répondit le professeur de Charmes après une pause. Après tout, il y a un aspect positif dans tout cela: les élèves apprennent des choses utiles, ponctua-il, cette fois-ci tourné vers son interlocuteur, le doigt levé.

\- Est-ce fondé sur une recrudescence de bagarres clandestines qui ont le mérite minimal d'être exécutées avec propreté, se moqua le Corbeau.

\- Ils ont peur, Severus, murmura Flitwick, préoccupé.

\- Qui n'aurait pas peur du Mage Noir, se dit le Death Eater, plus pour lui-même que pour son collègue, qui l'ouït cependant.

Severus Snape n'était pas de ceux qui s'épanchaient sur leurs ressentis. Au contraire, il était quelqu'un de si renfermé et secret que personne n'aurait jamais réussi à le décrire ni à se lier d'amitié avec lui. Le Directeur de Ravenclaw descendit de son perchoir et tapota la main du Serpent.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui vous travaille actuellement, mais sachez une chose: vous n'êtes pas seul et... Je le répète une nouvelle fois, ayez confiance en Melbourne, Severus, lui conseilla Flitwick.

C'était bien ce que redoutait le chef des Slytherin. S'il accordait sa confiance en Melbourne, il s'attacherait à lui comme il l'avait fait à l'époque et cela leur serait douloureux, car il était impossible qu'un tel lien puisse subsister dans le temps. Trop dangereux pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Flitwick le quitta sur ces mots, Snape n'osant pas le regarder, les yeux clos. Il soupira face à la nuit, désormais seul à cette Tour d'Astronomie. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il relâcha le contrôle constant qu'il endossait quotidiennement. Quoiqu'il ait pu regretter, c'était trop tard. Il était condamné.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Charlie, ma chérie, on va au marché de Noël. Tu veux venir avec nous?

Mrs Gladstone avait ouvert la porte de la chambre de sa fille, que cette dernière maintenait close de manière systématique dès qu'elle y était, et se tenait au seuil, manteau, écharpe et bottes pour braver l'hiver.

La fillette leva à peine le nez de son livre de Sortilèges et secoua la tête de dénégation. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée de Hogwarts, elle passait le clair de son temps enfermée dans cette pièce et n'échangeait qu'une dizaine de mots par jour à tout casser avec ses parents. Ces derniers n'avaient pas compris pourquoi leur enfant s'était autant repliée sur elle-même en l'espace de quatre mois. Comme elle demeurait récalcitrante à la conversation, sa mère avait pris la décision d'écrire à son Directeur de Maison pour tenter de saisir ce qui avait bien pu lui advenir. Malheureusement pour elle, le message retour qu'elle avait reçu avait été laconique. Il lui conseillait de prendre patience et de ne pas s'inquiéter outre-mesure, le changement que vivaient tous les premières années pouvant les bouleverser pas mal.

\- Très bien. Nous ne serons pas longs, dit-elle d'un ton défaitiste.

Cela la pesait considérablement, et l'attitude de sa fille lui faisait un mal de chien. Le professeur Flitwick ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que c'était que d'avoir un enfant et de le voir ainsi au quotidien...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La veille de Noël, les cinq tables qui trônaient habituellement dans la Grande Salle avaient été supplantées par une seule et unique, de forme ovoïde. La poignée d'étudiants qui était restée pour les congés partageait le repas avec leurs professeurs, dans une ambiance moins stricte.

Personne n'osa commenter l'absence de quatre des enseignants. En effet, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Melbourne et Snape criaient de par leur disparition alors que jusqu'ici, tout du moins pour les permanents, ils avaient tout fait pour être présents lors des fêtes de fin d'année.

Tous les quatre étaient pris dans différentes missions. Le Directeur et la Directrice-Adjointe étaient en mission pour l'Ordre, le Maître de Potions devait montrer son allégeance envers Voldemort tout en tentant de soutirer un maximum d'informations sur cette fameuse arme et le professeur de Défense ne dérogeait pas à sa mission humanitaire annuelle qui consistait à distribuer des repas aux plus démunis des Muggles Londoniens par le biais de la Red Cross.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais révélé de lui-même comment il passait ses congés d'hiver. Il gardait ce détail de son existence pour lui autant que possible.

Néanmoins, son train-train de bénévole fut bousculé lorsqu'il fut demandé au quartier général le samedi vingt-sept. Le message qui lui avait été transféré était empreint d'un sentiment d'urgence, alors il ne tarda pas en sortant du local, la veste de service encore sur son dos. Il marcha d'un pas vif, dans le froid de la capitale, pour se glisser dans une ruelle déserte et Transplaner pour atteindre le Grimmauld Place rapidement. Puis, il pénétra dans la demeure sinistre qui portait le numéro douze, une inquiétude sourde pulsant dans ses veines. Le couloir était plongé dans le noir, comme d'habitude. Sur sa gauche, les escaliers qui menaient aux étages, où les ombres chinoises des têtes d'Elfes de maison étaient suspendues, le porte-parapluie en forme de jambe de Troll, le portrait de Mrs Black couvert par un rideau, le silence à peine dérangé par un bruit de fond plus haut au dessus de lui conféraient le lugubre coutumier de la maison. Melbourne s'avança de quelques pas, leva la tête et murmura dans sa barbe « _Hominum Revelio_ »: un, deux, trois, quatre... six. Six personnes se situaient entre le premier et le second palier. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. Les adolescents tentaient de ne rater aucune miette des incessantes allées et venues des membres de l'Ordre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et lança son Patronus messager. Le loup grimpa les escaliers et se fraya entre les jambes des jeunes qui étouffèrent des cris surpris, avant qu'ils ne se penchent par dessus la rambarde pour mirer leur enseignant, tandis que le canidé les traitait joyeusement d'amateurs. Pour couronner ce coup, le jeune homme leur sourit à pleines dents et agita la main, pour ensuite disparaître de leur vue lorsqu'il atteignit la cuisine. Ce côté moqueur ne jaillissait qu'en de rares occasions, en général quand Melbourne avait besoin de se venger de son quotidien qui le titillait pas mal. Il ravala toutes ses émotions dès lors que toutes les personnes présentes le dévisagèrent. Resté au seuil, la main encore sur la poignée de la porte, Melbourne eut la désagréable sensation de celui qui était le centre d'attention d'un public non voulu. Quelques sourcils haussés, orbes interrogateurs, visages étonnés furent autant d'indices quant à la raison qui justifiait sa tenue – loin d'être courante. Le professeur de Défense déglutit, nerveux, esquissa un sourire forcé et marmonna un bonsoir à la cantonade, son bouclier d'Occlumencie érigé bien haut.

\- Merci d'avoir pu vous libérer, William, lui adressa Dumbledore en guise de salutation alors qu'il le scannait de ses yeux perçants.

\- Heu... J'avais fini mon service, m'sieur, lui répondit le jeune homme, étonné de mentir à moitié au vénérable sorcier.

Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas, ni ne s'en offusqua. Il y avait bien pire à considérer en l'état actuel de la situation.

Subséquemment, l'attention de Melbourne s'attarda sur Snape, qui, au premier abord, semblait normal; mais quelque chose dans son expression fermée interpellait le jeune homme. Ils s'échangèrent un coup d'oeil prolongé, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que l'un signale à l'autre qu'il avait noté que quelque chose clochait et pour que l'autre communique à l'un qu'il avait pris réception de son message. La jeune recrue jeta ensuite un œil circulaire à l'assemblée. Arthur Weasley se remettait de ses blessures infligées par Nagini. L'homme était encore bien pâle et marqué, mais un sourire fendait son visage alors que Tonks venait de lui raconter une blague et une détermination entière luisait dans ses orbes. Il avait frôlé la mort, cependant rien ne le ferait dévier de son combat. Melbourne fronça les sourcils un bref instant. De ce qu'il avait saisi la nuit de l'attaque, Weasley avait perdu beaucoup de sang et les plaies étaient longues à cicatriser à cause de la nature du poison de ce serpent femelle particulier.

\- Au vu des événements récents, nous devons tout faire pour préserver l'Arme, mais aussi Harry, énonça Dumbledore d'un timbre de voix clair et grave. Ce qui est arrivé à Arthur, hélas, est dramatique, et bien que les visions de Harry aient pu le sauver d'une mort atroce, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il est dangereux pour le garçon d'avoir de telles visions.

Soit, voilà un autre problème, songea Melbourne. Snape échangea un autre regard. Il n'était pas seulement guère dans son état normal, il était épuisé.

\- Attendez, murmura le Maître de Potions, et le silence complet s'ensuivit. Melbourne a besoin qu'on lui éclaire certains détails... N'est-ce pas, demanda-t-il d'un ton suave.

\- Cela m'éviterait un mal de crâne, marmonna le jeune homme, reconnaissant envers son collègue. Bien, heu, hésita-t-il lorsque l'assemblée le fixait dans l'expectative, ce qui était plutôt désagréable. Pour Monsieur Weasley... La nature de ses blessures... La perte de sang, d'accord, une Blood-Replenishing Potion mais le venin?

\- Il s'avère que Severus travaillait depuis un moment sur un antidote à partir d'échantillons de venin de Nagini, lui répondit le Directeur avec calme. L'anti-poison est complexe à trouver dans le commerce et Saint Mungo n'avait pas assez de réserves ce soir-là, continua-t-il en coupant court à d'autres interrogations de la part de son subordonné.

Le visage de Melbourne se détendit quelque peu. Il saisit la situation dans son ensemble. Snape en avait sans doute profité pour améliorer l'antidote, ce dernier ne se contentant jamais de réaliser correctement ses potions. Il cherchait la perfection en toute occasion. Avoir passé des heures et des heures en laboratoire en sa compagnie avait permis à Melbourne de le cerner assez bien.

Ensuite, cette histoire de visions chez Potter n'avait rien d'un détail courant et anodin chez les sorciers. Les quelques connaissances qu'il avait glanées ici et là à propos de l'art de l'esprit étaient unanimes sur un point: il était spécifié qu'il était considéré autant chez les sorciers que chez les Muggles que de telles manifestations relevaient de la folie. Or, si l'Ordre avait l'air aussi grave et agité, cette théorie de démence était à écarter. Donc, cela devait concerner une autre branche de la magie liée à l'esprit, et en ayant noté la nervosité qui faisait tressaillir les muscles du visage de Snape, le jeune homme put en déduire que l'Occlumencie et la Legilimencie étaient en cause.

Quant à savoir qui s'amusait à implanter des visions dans l'esprit de Potter, il n'y avait rien de plus aisé à deviner. Les orbes noirs du Death Eater se posèrent sur le professeur de Défense et ce qui était équivalent à un sourire chez lui passa de manière fugace.

\- Je vais devoir apprendre à Potter à fermer son esprit, susurra le Corbeau, dédaigneux. Il est très dangereux, comme le disait Albus, que le garçon ait un tel contact avec le Mage Noir.

\- Cela ne te donne pas l'autorisation de le dénigrer Snivellus, persifla une voix, telle un grondement de chien furieux.

Melbourne fit volte-face et il vit Sirius Black debout, la chaise poussée au loin, les yeux menaçants, la baguette en main.

Le jeune homme put saisir en ce geste qu'il avait raté une bonne partie de la réunion, à cause de ses horaires de travail. Mais sa réflexion quant à son retard fut très vite engloutie par un sursaut anxiogène d'angoisse. Il dévisagea Black, ce que ce dernier n'apprécia pour le moins du monde et le lui fit savoir en le fusillant du regard et en le taclant d'un «qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Willy?». Le sobriquet passa au dessus de la tête du concerné. La raideur de sa posture, l'immobilité de son expression poussèrent Snape à rabrouer l'ex-prisonnier et à exiger de tout le monde de ne surtout pas s'acquérir de la santé du jeune enseignant au risque d'aggraver la crise d'angoisse qui menaçait d'imploser à tout instant.

\- Et vous, cessez de vous réfugier derrière plusieurs barrières mentales, l'admonesta le Directeur des Slytherin. Vous savez ce que vous risquez à force de faire cela...

\- Padfoot, lâcha enfin Melbourne d'une voix blanche.

Les autres adultes présents dans la cuisine arrêtèrent tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour fixer le jeune homme. Black avait blêmi. Lupin ne savait comment réagir, comme pétrifié, les orbes écarquillés. Le tic qu'avait Snape aux coins de sa bouche s'intensifia alors qu'il mettait tout en œuvre pour ne laisser suinter aucune trace d'émotion.

Melbourne eut l'impression de s'être projeté dix-huit ans en arrière et malgré les barrières d'Occlumencie qu'il avait mis en place depuis le début de la journée et renforcées depuis peu, une déferlante de sensations le saisit tout entier et il crut s'étouffer dans le fouillis de ces dernières qu'il ne parvenait à oraliser.

Sentant que la situation leur échappait, le Maître de Potions usa de son talent de manipulateur pour sortir Melbourne et lui-même de ce lieu glauque... Et surtout de ne plus se tenir devant ce satané Black. Il expédia la question de Potter en demandant à Dumbledore de discuter des détails ultérieurement et marmonna ce qui était synonyme d'excuses et il tira le jeune homme par la manche jusqu'au perron de la maison et ils Transplanèrent.


	18. Chapitre 17: Rien ne semble changer

Coucou cher.e.s ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que la semaine fut OK. Voici la suite! Comment va réagir Snape? La réponse dès le début! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **Chapitre dix-sept: Rien ne semble changer**_

\- Ne dites _surtout_ rien ou je vous Stupéfixe, siffla Snape d'une voix si basse et si menaçante que Melbourne garda ses pensées pour lui – les menaces du Corbeau ne devaient jamais être prises à la légère.

Le Maître de Potions n'avait pas lâché son collègue depuis qu'ils avaient Transplané et passé les grilles sécurisées de Hogwarts. Le chemin depuis le portail surplombé des statues de sangliers jusqu'au perron du château s'était fait dans le silence le plus sinistre possible, seulement perturbé par le crissement de leurs pas dans la neige, qui avait cette fois-ci une consistance et une épaisseur dignes de ce nom. La nuit noire ajoutait dans cette ambiance. Le bras douloureux par la poigne de fer qui l'enserrait depuis plusieurs minutes, le professeur de Défense se retenait avec grande peine de gémir de douleur. Le jeune homme n'osait vraiment ne rien dire, trop secoué par la colère qui animait le Death Eater et par la prise de conscience qu'il avait eue tantôt au Quartier Général.

Snape ne prêta nullement attention aux alentours, du moins ne regardait-il pas autour d'eux une fois qu'ils traversaient le Grand Hall à grandes enjambées, Melbourne éprouvant des difficultés à suivre le rythme qui lui était imposé. Les deux hommes dévalèrent ensuite les marches pour s'enfoncer dans les cachots et la peine éprouvée par le benjamin cessa enfin lorsque son aîné le lâcha et le poussa contre une chaise dans son bureau. Melbourne recouvra son équilibre en s'asseyant un peu brusquement. Son hôte verrouilla la porte d'un geste de baguette sec mais ne s'installa pas derrière son bureau, trop nerveux. Au lieu de cela, il faisait les cent pas, sans prêter une attention immédiate à son interlocuteur. Il avait d'abord besoin de se calmer. Ces derniers jours avaient été tendus, emplis de stress et de conséquences à encaisser sans qu'il ait eu à en dire. La réunion avec Voldemort avait été inutile pour servir l'Ordre, cependant le Mage Noir, mû par sa folie et son impatience, en avait profité pour amocher un peu ses sbires. Snape n'avait pas encore pris le temps de soigner ses côtes fêlées et son épaule endolorie par une vilaine estafilade. Puis, il y avait eu cette réunion avec l'Ordre où la méfiance de ses membres à l'égard de la brebis galeuse qui avait mis à rude épreuve sa patience et son humeur. Et cette décision de Dumbledore pour qu'il _enseigne_ l'Occlumencie à Potter... A Potter! Ce bon à rien de Potter... Qu'importe ce qu'insinuait Black, son filleul était loin d'être brillant et...

Le Corbeau s'arrêta soudain et dévisagea Melbourne qui sursauta à ce volte-face. Ils s'étudièrent en silence quelques minutes, chacun se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'autre – Snape avait écarté l'utilisation de la Legilimencie sur l'homme assis en face de lui. Il aurait estimé cela déplacé et injuste, bien qu'en général il se moquait de ces détails lorsqu'il s'agissait de parvenir à ses fins, ou celles de Dumbledore. Néanmoins, c'était Melbourne et ses propres défenses avaient le mérite de tenir… A son plus grand dam, parce qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais ouvertement.

\- Espèce de crétin, finit par lâcher Snape, qui se retint de peu de se saisir d'un livre pour frapper son ancien élève sur la tête par la force de l'habitude. Pourquoi avoir dit à haute voix ce que vous aviez fini par comprendre? Ils vont tous se poser des questions et croire en des théories alambiquées... Et Black ne vous détestera qu'encore plus.

\- Désolé, bredouilla Melbourne, jouant avec ses doigts, l'envie de protester envolée aussi rapidement qu'elle avait surgi en lui. C'est sorti tout seul...

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre le Maître de Potions, de se chamailler, de crier. Il était fatigué, autant physiquement que mentalement. Néanmoins, cette réaction-là suscita la surprise chez son aîné. Il n'avait réagi ainsi que lorsqu'il avait été étudiant. Depuis septembre, il avait du répondant, tentait de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds; au point que le Death Eater avait cru qu'il avait pris de la bouteille et avait un peu changé. Ce soir, il remettait tout en question.

\- En général, lorsque vous laissez tomber comme cela, ce n'est jamais bon signe, murmura Snape au bout d'un moment d'un ton neutre. Surtout si vous tenez fermement ces barrières mentales au risque d'annuler les effets de mes soins, poursuivit-il en ralentissant le débit de ses mots, le regard perçant et les lèvres retroussées de mécontentement.

Melbourne ne prononça toujours aucun mot. Il ferma les yeux et s'adossa complètement, avant de soupirer à nouveau, une longue exhalation qui semblait venir du plus profond de lui-même. Le Corbeau n'aimait pas abaisser ses propres barrières mentales pour laisser entrevoir ses émotions, mais il osa afficher un air soucieux sur son visage. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cet état de déprime chez le jeune homme. Il était impressionnant de se faire désarçonner par un seul mot, un seul petit mot... _Snivellus_. Malgré les années écoulées et des expériences plus douloureuses que ce sobriquet stupide, Snape avait toujours cette même envie de décocher une droite à Black. N'y tenant plus, il s'assit sous le regard observateur de son invité. Le Directeur des Slytherin se passa une main dans les cheveux pour repousser les quelques mèches qui s'étaient glissées sur son front avant de croiser ses bras, de se tenir bien droit au point que son dos ne frôlait même pas le dossier de son fauteuil et de fixer Melbourne sans ciller.

\- Je me souviens que vous n'aimiez pas quand... Je me bagarrais avec Potter père et ses amis, dit-il dans un murmure, avant de faire une pause et de scruter les orbes azur de son interlocuteur. Cependant, Black et moi-même sommes des adultes désormais et nous ne repartirons pas dans ces querelles d'adolescents boutonneux. Donc, ce n'est pas la peine de vous apitoyer sur mon sort, conclut-il en jouant la carte de la provocation pour le faire réagir.

\- Je... commença Melbourne, un éclair de colère passant dans ses yeux, ce qui fit sourire le Corbeau, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure et de soupirer, agacé. Non, vous vous trompez... OK, ça m'a pas mal secoué sur le coup mais... , il s'interrompit à nouveau, passa une main sur son visage de lassitude. Je suis fatigué, marmonna-t-il après une courte hésitation, ne sachant comment verbaliser le fouillis mental dans lequel il était.

\- Bienvenue dans le club des grands, persifla le Death Eater. Nous sommes tous au bout du rouleau, risquons tous les jours notre vie...

\- Je sais, merci bien, le coupa le professeur de Défense, ne cachant pas son irritation cette fois-ci.

\- Ah, voilà qui est mieux, souffla Snape.

A nouveau, le silence se glissa entre eux, Melbourne fort surpris des derniers mots lâchés par son hôte. Par la suite, il se redressa pour se lever et se poster devant le Maître de Potions. Ce dernier dut lever la tête pour le fixer.

\- Umbridge ne s'arrêtera pas en si bon chemin, murmura le jeune homme. L'avoir empêchée d'enseigner aux élèves n'a fait que la motiver davantage pour contrôler Hogwarts.

\- J'imagine que ces informations capitales ont été communiquées à qui de droit.

\- Oui, j'en avais informé le Directeur...

\- Mais il est submergé par plusieurs affaires en même temps, compléta Snape, absorbé dans sa réflexion. Que s'est-il _vraiment_ passé au Department of Magical Education, demanda-t-il de but en blanc, en se levant à son tour pour être à hauteur d'yeux de son interlocuteur.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit cette nuit-là: on s'est... bagarrés, éluda Melbourne, un geste de la main vague et une moue accompagnant sa parole.

\- Allons bon, vous savez que je ne vais pas me satisfaire de si peu, se moqua le Corbeau qui croisa les bras une fois de plus.

\- Soit, soupira le professeur de Défense. Nous prenons un peu trop à cœur le serment qu'on jure le jour de notre embauche et... Nous avons très très mal pris les actions de certains qui ont préféré abdiquer devant Umbridge alors..., fit-il en haussant les épaules. Je me suis pris un blâme pour mauvaise conduite. D'autres ont eu droit à la Commission Interne et risquent plus gros.

Après ce léger aveu, Melbourne crut que le Maître de Potions allait rire, or il se retint de peu et se contenta d'un sourire et d'un ricanement hautain. Durant ce bref laps de temps, tous deux eurent la sensation fugace d'être de nouveau à cette époque où ils étaient camarades, et pour tous deux, cela leur fit peur. Snape se retourna pour faire semblant de chercher un livre dans l'étagère qui se tenait derrière son bureau, tandis que Melbourne s'intéressa soudain à la manière dont les pierres qui composaient les murs de la pièce étaient taillées. Enfin, il décida de prendre congé, sûr que son hôte ne lui écraserait plus le bras pour le retenir. Une fois hors des cachots, il abaissa pour de bon ses barrières d'Occlumencie et laissa éclater un sanglot et rouler quelques larmes de douleur.

Cela faisait dix-sept ans que ses parents avaient été assassinés sous ses yeux, durant la dernière guerre... Et la peine était tout autant vivace.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Comment reconnaître une discussion délicate qui nécessite une réflexion prudente et avisée pour essayer de couvrir tous les paramètres au sein d'une famille britannique traditionnelle? Au désordre dû à des dégustations de thés et infusions successives qui auront agrémenté ces journées spéciales.

Sertan et Ellena étaient rentrés chez eux pour les congés de fin d'année. Leurs parents résidaient dans une maison de briques, qui rappelait ces Working Houses des zones industrielles de Manchester ou de Liverpool, dans une bourgade du Lincolnshire, dénommée Alford, qui était implantée non loin des côtes. La petite ville était connue pour ses vieux moulins restaurés et l'accès aux plages par lesquelles il arrivait aux gens d'apercevoir des baleines au large.

Les adolescents n'avaient eu guère le loisir de se reposer après leur voyage en train, leur mère les ayant tenus éveillés jusqu'à tard par un interrogatoire musclé. Leur père avait tenté tant bien que mal à temporiser les humeurs et les tempéraments des uns et des autres durant cet échange inhabituel. En effet, Mrs Delaware ne croyait pas à la version officielle qu'appliquait le Ministère de la Magie, largement couverte par le _Daily Prophet_ ; et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle était abonnée au _Quibbler_. Non, comme elle aimait à le seriner, son instinct lui soufflait que certaines choses ne collaient pas et qu'il valait mieux que la société sorcière cesse de se mettre des oeillères: Voldemort était de retour. Point. Comme il n'y avait aucune preuve flagrante de son retour, à part le témoignage du Boy-Who-Lived, il était facile de faire croire au monde entier que les allégations de Potter soient issues de traumatismes qu'il collectionnait comme ceux qui collectionnaient les pogs ou les billes. Autant être sur ses gardes, l'instinct de Mrs Delaware était affûté et lui donnait raison dans plus de trois cas sur quatre – c'était entre autres cela qui lui avait permis d'obtenir des notes convenables en Divination même si elle n'avait jamais pris au sérieux cette matière.

De ce fait, au lieu de se soucier de la manière dont s'était déroulé leur premier semestre par le biais des commentaires sur leurs bulletins de notes à Hogwarts dans un premier temps stricto sensus, Mrs Delaware avait besoin d'ouïr comment la situation modifiée par le Ministère était perçue de l'intérieur. Cette conversation fut longue et dura jusque tard dans la nuit. Le lendemain, les jumeaux s'étaient levés tôt malgré tout et avaient occupé leur journée aux aides ménagères, aux devoirs et aux conversations privées. Noël avait permis une pause légère et joyeuse; mais le sérieux et la gravité des temps actuels avaient de nouveau retranchés Ellena et Sertan dans la cuisine, tasses, théière, pots de thés, livres et parchemins jonchant la table au point qu'on avait peine à deviner la couleur du bois de cette dernière. Ils ne rangeaient le tout qu'un quart d'heure avant le retour de leurs parents de leurs travaux respectifs. Ils n'avaient pas particulièrement envie qu'ils se doutent que tous deux étaient impliqués dans la rébellion contre les instances officielles. Qu'ils soient lucides quant à ce qui se passait était une chose, qu'ils s'opposent au Ministère et à l'autorité de celui-ci représentée par Umbridge en était une autre. Cacher cela à leurs parents les mettaient mal à l'aise. Les dîners se passaient dans une ambiance assez gênée, tendue, silencieuse. Les adolescents se jetaient des coups d'oeil de manière régulière, embarrassés, qui se mordait la joue intérieure, qui se rongeait les ongles d'un air absent. Mr et Mrs Delaware avaient fini par se rendre compte que quelque chose les tracassait, néanmoins ils n'osaient pas poser de question franche, de crainte qu'ils ne s'enferment davantage. Le stress des NEWT en juin y était pour beaucoup sans conteste.

Ce jour-là, les jumeaux poursuivaient leurs recherches de moyen de communication infaillible et d'un lieu où tous les Slytherins qui le souhaitaient se retrouvent pour s'entraîner sans avoir peur de se prendre des sorts de la part des partisans de l'autre camp. Ellena compulsait l'exemplaire de la famille de _Hogwarts: A History._ Au départ, son frère en avait ri, sauf qu'il avait dû vite ravaler son ton moqueur quand sa sœur lui avait simplement demandé s'il connaissait toutes les pièces qui composaient le château et combien de salles de classe délaissées depuis le temps avait-il entendu parler. Depuis, tous deux comparaient les dires du livre avec le plan actuel de l'établissement scolaire. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Ellena, elle aurait fait entrer son frère dans la Salle Commune des Ravenclaw, certaine que sa présence n'aurait pas dérangé les autres. Cependant, comme Sertan le lui avait révélé, Ravenclaw était au bord de l'implosion et ils étaient douze à réfléchir en groupes de quatre sur la situation; Haris, Maïa et Dhalim le tenant informé au moins deux fois par semaine de la progression de leur propre réflexion. Ces incessants échanges de courrier avaient étonné leurs parents, mais l'adolescent était parvenu à endormir leur méfiance en leur décrétant qu'ils devaient présenter un projet conséquent en potions pour Snape et qu'ils ne voulaient pas insulter son exigence.

\- Tiens, regarde, murmura Ellena en retournant le livre pour que Sertan le lise. Par souci de sécurité, plusieurs salles ont été interdites d'accès à cause des travaux qui ont été effectués au début du vingtième siècle, mais, s'exclama-t-elle en levant le doigt, la majorité n'ont pas été réutilisées depuis.

\- En effet, répliqua le jeune homme après une rapide lecture en diagonale. Donc, si on relève toutes ces salles, ajouta-t-il en tirant le plan devant ses yeux avec un crayon en main, nous avons..., il plaça une croix à chacune d'entre elles, cinq salles à notre disposition, compléta-t-il après le décompte.

\- Et puis, tu te rappelles du couloir du troisième étage qui avait été interdit d'accès il y a quatre ans?

\- Là où un chien à trois-têtes gardait la pierre philosophale? Oui, je m'en souviens... Et je crois même que c'est aussi à cet étage que le mot _Enemies of the Heir, beware_ avait été écrit, sourit l'adolescent.

\- Quoi de mieux que cet étage pour des Slytherin rebelles, plaisanta la jeune fille. Non seulement il y a cette fameuse salle avec la trappe, mais il y a également deux des cinq salles évoquées plus tôt, indiqua-t-elle sur la carte. Il ne sera pas difficile de sécuriser le périmètre, avec ce que Melbourne nous apprend...

\- Et de répandre quelques rumeurs chez les premières années comme quoi le basilic aurait eu des petits qui se promènent dans les tuyauteries, susurra Sertan, le regard brillant et le sourire mauvais.

Ellena le toisa longuement avant qu'un sourire ne traverse son visage. Son frère valida ces hypothétiques lieux de réunions et s'empressa d'écrire une note en trois exemplaires pour en faire part à ses amis. A l'une, il apposa en post-scriptum «Il faudra que tu prennes un ou deux Strutoscopes. Cela pourrait nous être utile». Maïa avait une étrange collection d'objets contre les Forces du Mal chez elle, ce qui avait suscité un vif intérêt chez leur enseignant lorsqu'elle avait laissé échapper ce bout d'information. Les Slytherin avaient trouvé cela judicieux, car il fallait se méfier de sa propre ombre. Néanmoins, de manière globale, tout le monde l'avait dévisagée comme si elle était aussi dangereuse qu'un dragon. Depuis, tout le monde l'évitait et la jeune fille ne pouvait plus pénétrer dans la Salle Commune des Serpents de manière sereine. Elle n'avait toujours eu aucune représailles ou menaces de la part de quelques Pure-Blood; or, cela ne saurait tarder, les septièmes années étant infestées de recrues fraîches du Mage Noir ou de partisans à ses idées. Régulièrement, Sertan lui demandait comment elle allait. L'adolescente ne disait trop rien, consciente de la boulette qu'elle avait commise. Elle ne se déplaçait plus seule, même pour aller aux toilettes. Les professeurs s'étaient rendus compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans le changement d'attitude de la jeune fille. Snape avait dû lui donner un rendez-vous privé dans son bureau et il s'était collé la main au front d'exaspération lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué le pourquoi du comment. Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence à regretter d'être encore en vie, le Corbeau lui avait bien fait comprendre ô combien elle avait été imprudente et de ne surtout pas relâcher son attention, tout en agissant avec le plus de naturel possible. Maïa lui avait alors décoché un regard de biais et marmonné que ce n'était pas possible de se méfier et d'agir normalement, car ces deux attitudes étaient antinomiques; ce que son Directeur lui avait rétorqué d'un «l'espionnage n'est malheureusement pas un art à portée de tout le monde». Vexée, la gamine avait quitté les sous-sols du château et s'en était voulue davantage de l'avoir ouverte lors de ce cours de Défense.

Sertan sentait que cela travaillait sa camarade, la dernière note qu'elle lui avait envoyé statuait de son sommeil agité. Elle avait déjà fait plusieurs cauchemars où elle était torturée par des personnes encapuchonnées aux visages flous. Il était donc urgent aux yeux de l'adolescent qu'ils aient une salle et un moyen de communication dès le mois de janvier. Plus vite ils s'entraîneraient, plus vite Maïa aurait davantage d'aptitudes à se défendre le cas échéant.

Bien que l'histoire des lieux allait vers une issue favorable, le jeune homme soupira à fendre l'âme et posa sa tête sur les affaires étalées sur la table. La journée avait été longue, comme depuis le début des vacances. Il avait du mal à tenir le rythme à mesure que le temps passait. Il s'interrogeait même s'il n'aurait de repos que lorsqu'il serait mort, à cette cadence. Il ne l'exprimait pas à haute voix, cependant il avait réellement peur de l'avenir, avec ce qui les attendait.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Melbourne avait déserté le château le soir du trente-et-un décembre, après avoir passé un après-midi complet enfermé dans ses appartements privés. Il ne supportait pas toutes ces festivités. Néanmoins, avec le temps il avait lâché la solitude de son chez-lui pour boire une pinte ou deux dans un bar à Camdem Market; alors cela n'allait pas changer même s'il enseignait en Ecosse. Il était loin d'être le seul professeur à être absent lors de ces congés dans tous les cas. La plupart d'entre eux en profitaient pour rejoindre leurs familles, même si cela signifiait ramener du travail avec eux dans leurs bagages.

Le jeune homme était parti sur Hogsmeade pour saluer le boutiquier du salon de thé, au cœur du village. Le vieil homme en avait été touché et il éprouva des difficultés à laisser le garçon, un soupçon de crainte creusé dans ses rides soucieuses. Melbourne avait dû lui assurer qu'il redoublait de prudence pour qu'il le lâche enfin. Le ciel avait eu le temps de se noircir et de se parer d'étoiles quand il était sorti de la boutique et Transplané au Bloomsbury Square Gardens, à l'angle de Southampton Row et de Bloomsbury Way. Puis, il marcha quelques minutes avant de pénétrer dans le bar où il avait ses habitudes annuelles.

Les lieux étaient déjà remplis et l'ambiance présente, bien que pas encore électrique. Le sorcier s'installa à l'une des petites tables rondes sur trépieds, proche de l'issue de secours. Il commanda une pinte de rousse. Peu habitué à boire de l'alcool, il prenait son temps par mesure de précaution. Ainsi, il arrivait aisément à la fin d'une soirée en n'ayant bu qu'une pinte. Voire deux, si vraiment il se sentait d'humeur à être plus déshinébé. Lorsque la boisson lui fut déposée sous le nez, il attendit que le serveur ait tourné les talons pour fouiller dans une des poches de sa veste pour en extraire un bout de papier qu'il lissa sur la table et la lise sous la lumière tamisée du bar. Turner lui avait écrit et son message laconique, « _The right to swing my fist ends where the other man's nose begins_ »*, avait été la raison qui avait retranché le jeune homme dans ses appartements plus tôt dans la journée. Ceci l'avait tellement travaillé qu'il avait demandé à un Elfe de maison de lui amener un tableau sur roulettes pour mettre au clair sa réflexion. Sa requête avait recueilli une paire d'yeux globuleux fort surpris, malgré l'impassibilité requise à leur poste et leur statut. Quelques heures plus tard, des orbes picotant, un mal de tête qui ferait râler Snape, des membres raides à n'avoir que peu bougé, Melbourne avait envie d'aller au-delà de son quota usuel. Un coup de déprime lui tordait les boyaux et avait transformé son cerveau en ouate et la pression qui l'écrasait depuis plusieurs mois achevait de terrasser son moral.

Parvenu à la moitié de sa pinte, le professeur de Défense révisa son jugement: il n'en commanderait pas une autre, car les effets mêlés à son traitement de potion lui donnaient déjà un léger tournis. La musique rock qui résonnait, accompagnée de voix fortes et de rires, créait un inconfort acoustique. Il soupira, se leva et se plaça sur le trottoir à côté de l'entrée du bar pour savourer l'air froid, le tohu-bohu moins envahissant de l'extérieur et une bonne cigarette le regard perdu au loin.

Dumbledore disparaissait de manière régulière, ne s'attardait pas après chaque réunion de l'Ordre, et criait de par son absence répétée, qui pesait sur le moral de tous ceux qui le soutenaient et le suivaient. Melbourne parvenait à concevoir qu'il devait être délicat en tant que sorcier influent de fomenter une opposition et une résistance sans visibilité pour ne pas attirer les officiels. De plus, il y avait pour le moment deux ennemis, même s'ils avaient plusieurs points communs et ce sera par ceux-là qu'ils se réuniront malgré le fait que le second l'aura fait de force envers le premier: le Ministère et Voldemort. L'un comme l'autre avait un réseau complexe à plusieurs ramifications qui vous touchait plus ou moins directement. Entre autres choses, le jeune homme s'était lancé sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences dans cette opposition. Pour le moment, il était dans une relative sécurité, Hogwarts oblige. Cependant, son statut de sang, sa prise de position implicite en barrant la route d'Umbridge, son poste ministériel, sa désobéissance qui menaçait d'être révélée jour après jour parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se targuer d'accorder sa confiance à quiconque... Tout ceci allait finir par lui porter préjudice. Devant autrui, il feignait l'indifférence quant à son sort; au fond de lui-même, il en était terrorisé.

Il tira une latte et son regard suivit un couple de l'autre côté de la rue qui se déplaçait bras dessus bras dessous. Eh bien, à défaut d'avoir un soutien appuyé de la part du Directeur, et pour ne pas l'embêter plus qu'il n'en fallait, il prit la décision de prendre pour lui toutes les charges possibles à propos de la Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat. Après tout, il frayait depuis assez de temps dans l'institution politique pour en saisir le langage et le comportement, connaissait bien la Loi Sorcière Britannique et – au pire, il pouvait faire jouer ses propres relations. Turner était fiable en Education, bien qu'il ne se privait pas de taquiner son jeune collègue. C'était à peu près le seul trait de ce personnage qui enquiquinait Melbourne. Pour le reste, le gars était professionnel et efficace. Le jeune homme avait gardé contact avec d'anciens étudiants de la promotion 1984 et pouvait en toute occasion demander confirmation ou clarification sur des points en médecine ou bien en juridique – il n'avait pas confiance en celles et ceux avec qui ils avaient collaboré tout l'été, parce que le Department of Magical Law Enforcement grouillait de personnes qui retournaient leur veste pour des raisons idéologiques ou intéressées. Et une fois qu'on avait la main sur ce Department, on pouvait dire adieu à la liberté et la démocratie.

Le mégot s'écrasa contre le goudron et une semelle en cuir passa dessus d'un coup sec. Les cloches du Big Ben plus au sud sonnèrent les douze coups de minuit. Feux d'artifices et liesse explosèrent sur les berges du Thames.

Melbourne était à mille lieux de cette joie qui traversait le pays. Après une année 1995 marquée par des attentats, des catastrophes, des confrontations internationales, peut-être que les Muggles vivraient 1996 de manière plus apaisée. Quoiqu'il serait naïf d'y croire, quand on savait ce qui se passait de l'autre côté...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Melbourne se dégrisa pour de bon à la lecture du _Daily Prophet_ en ce deux janvier, dans ses appartements. Un court article faisait mention de désordre dans le Department of Magical Education dans le courant du mois de décembre: «La ponte des robes bleu-cyan avait bloqué toute activité pour la journée du treize selon le motif de réunion générale pour expliquer les nouvelles directives du Ministère de la Magie. Nous ne savons trop ce qui s'est réellement passé en ce jour, les rumeurs les plus excentriques ayant fait plusieurs fois le tour de l'institution; cependant la Commission Interne et le Department of Magical Law Enforcement eurent un retour de blâmes et de demandes d'enquêtes sur quelques employés à la suite de cette journée banalisée. Subséquemment à cette déferlante de mesures disciplinaires, le Département est depuis placé en surveillance stricte et sous couvert de licenciements qui seront à débattre lors de la prochaine séance du Wizengamot. Il avait paru nécessaire pour le Cabinet du Ministre de procéder à ce genre de mesures, dans quel cas une partie de l'institution politique aurait été menacée de l'intérieur par des mouvements contestataires. Rappelons au lecteur que le Department of Magical Education s'était toujours targué d'une indépendance d'esprit et de procédures juridiques qui, jusqu'alors, ne dérangeaient pas l'ordre établi; mais suite aux récents événements, le Ministère a décidé que cette autarcie administrative se doit de cesser pour purifier le corps des bleu-cyan. Tous les employés du Département en question recevront sous peu un courrier de convocation pour un interrogatoire tenu par la Commission Interne en lieu et forme de prévention avant que le Wizengamot ne se réunisse.»

Le jeune homme avait dû relire cet article plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ce qui était écrit et pour saisir pleinement ce qui l'attendait – et à chaque lecture, son effroi prenait de l'ampleur. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elles tenaient le quotidien, un noeud s'était formé dans sa gorge, une sueur l'avait saisi ainsi qu'une nausée. Il n'avait que peu de doutes quant à l'issue de toute cette procédure juridique: il serait viré. Avec l'idéologie de la pureté de la communauté sorcière, il n'aurait aucun appui et pourra faire ses cartons. Nul ne le soutiendrait. Il n'oserait le demander le cas contraire. C'était de sa responsabilité seule que d'avoir laissé jaillir sa colère et lancé plusieurs sortilèges, même s'ils étaient bénins, à la tête de deux collègues du Think Tank du Département.

Cette journée où la Purge avait été organisée et appliquée aurait dû mieux se passer, dans le sens où le protocole d'une telle démarche était précis et ne prévoyait aucun débordement. Or, avec les inimitiés entre collègues, entre Départements et la gronde en coulisses contre les nouvelles directives avaient fait imploser le bon déroulé de cette opération. De plus, tous les employés en bleu-cyan étaient au bout du rouleau depuis plusieurs mois à cause du rythme de travail soutenu qui leur avait été exigé pour permettre au Ministère d'avoir la mainmise sur Hogwarts. Un tel épuisement ne pouvait qu'embrouiller l'esprit et pousser les gens à des actes inconsidérés qu'ils n'auraient pas exécuté en temps ordinaire. La preuve flagrante de cela avait été un Turner et un patron qui avaient dû immobiliser Melbourne d'un Leg-Locker Curse, tant ils avaient été choqués par ses gestes, contraires à son tempérament pacifiste.

Le mal avait été fait. Le jeune homme jeta le journal plus loin sur la table et s'affala davantage sur sa chaise, complètement abattu. Un sentiment d'échec le travaillait, dégageant de la bile qui vint resserrer le nœud dans son œsophage. Il demeura léthargique dans cette position un bon bout de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'un grattement à la fenêtre de plain-pied de la pièce ne l'arrache de sa torpeur. Il se leva avec lenteur, défaitiste jusque dans ses déplacements, ouvrit pour que le hibou se glisse à l'intérieur et referma aussitôt, le vent glacé de cet hiver étant particulièrement rude. L'oiseau de proie atterrit sur la table en bois et froissa le quotidien dans sa manœuvre avant de tendre la patte, impassible. Melbourne le reconnut et se dépêcha de défaire le rouleau de son entrave pour en connaître le contenu. Turner avait dû avoir lu lui aussi le _Prophet._ Sa note brève ne redonna pas un semblant de chaleur chez le professeur, malgré ce qu'il y était écrit: «Dossier de défense en cours de rédaction. Tout ira bien.».

Pour être honnête, il n'était pas obligé de risquer sa propre place pour lui. Melbourne avait du mal à saisir la raison d'une telle décision de la part de son collègue. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches, Turner le taquinant de longue. Certes, un respect existait entre eux deux, le premier n'étant jamais allé jusqu'à l'insulte à l'égard du second; néanmoins, leur relation ne pouvait qu'être qualifiée de professionnelle. Peut-être était-ce cela qui l'avait fait abonder en ce sens: le professionnalisme. Mis à part cette incartade qui lui coûterait cher, Melbourne avait des états de service corrects, voire irréprochables. Il avait toujours été apprécié par sa ponctualité, sa rigueur, sa précision, son travail net et soigné. Il ne faisait pas de vagues, ne dérangeait personne en répandant des bruits de couloir ou en étant une langue de paye. Il était discret, obéissant à plus de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent, respectueux quant à la hiérarchie malgré les désaccords qui pouvaient les séparer, observait, analysait, écoutait avec attention avant de l'ouvrir.

La seule fois où il avait dépassé les limites de sa fonction avait été ce dix-sept décembre 1989, lors de l'attentat à la bombe, lorsqu'un ex-Auror dérangé s'était fait sauter en plein milieu du Hall d'accueil. Cet incident rare n'avait pas été retenu contre le jeune homme car, au fond, il avait agi sur-le-champ pour éviter des dégâts collatéraux et des victimes plus nombreuses en ayant engagé un duel au périmètre réduit. Il ne fallait pas renier le fait que le Bureau des Aurors avait poussé une belle gueulante pour l'exemple. Ils en avaient profité pour traiter Melbourne d'inconscient et de lui demander de leur obéir lorsqu'il y avait un péril tel qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

C'était depuis cette époque que Turner enquiquinait son jeune collègue quant à sa crainte envers le professeur Snape – ce dernier ayant été le seul à obtenir une obtempération du jeune homme. Et à chaque fois, il lui répondait par un roulement d'yeux et un soupir d'exaspération, tout en se disant qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il sache le passé commun qui les liait, parce que complexe. Même lui n'aurait su le résumer de manière succincte: au mieux c'était flou, au pire c'était à se coller une balle dans la tête. Bien que Melbourne pouvait concevoir qu'il devait être vital pour le Death Eater de garder ses distances avec tout le monde, il avait eu du mal à l'encaisser.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas les camarades de sa promotion avec qui il avait passé le clair de son temps à Hogwarts, Elizabeth et Virginia; mais Snape avait été le seul ami avec qui il s'était lié – bien que cela avait été très bref. La pilule avait eu du mal à passer. Depuis qu'ils étaient collègues de travail, le jeune homme avait ressenti cette barrière qu'il avait instauré comme au premier jour et il avait compris que rien n'avait changé dans sa manière de fréquenter le genre humain, et cela l'avait attristé dans un premier temps. Depuis, il tentait de s'en accommoder – le fantôme de leur amitié le narguant de manière vivace encore en ce jour dès qu'il le croisait.

Melbourne s'extirpa de son siège de pensées, retourna le bout de parchemin, gribouilla des remerciements hâtifs, l'attacha à la patte du hibou qui hulula et le laissa partir. Une chape d'angoisse l'écrasa au niveau du plexus et son mal de tête vrillant légèrement décida de l'enquiquiner à cet instant. Il soupira. Il lui faudra passer à l'infirmerie et se faire traiter d'idiot par le Maître de Potions.

Il sourit, entre être blasé et cynique.

Lorsqu'il revint dans ses appartements, il se retournait dans la tête l'expression d'inquiétude qu'il avait pu apercevoir un bref instant sur le visage du Directeur de Slytherin. Et ça, ça bousculait tout, un peu trop violemment à son goût.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* La liberté des uns commence là où celle des autres se termine


	19. Chapitre 18: Concertations

Hello tout le monde! Voici sans attendre la suite, avec quelques mises au point et tensions! Bonne lecture!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **Chapitre dix-huit: Concertations**_

Les événements qui avaient eu lieu avant et durant les congés d'hiver ne furent ébruités dans les couloirs du château à la rentrée de janvier. En vérité, toute rumeur, toute hypothèse sur ce qui s'était déroulé courant décembre était oublié: l'accident du Department of Mysteries qui avait pu faire comprendre certaines choses à la plupart des élèves, le faux témoignage que Parkinson avait reporté à Umbridge lors de la visite dans une des classes de Melbourne parce que tout le monde avait eu le temps de s'en désintéresser et d'ignorer ces élucubrations, l'appréciation de ses cours quasi-unanime.

Au demeurant, il n'y eut même plus suite parmi les membres de l'équipe pédagogique pour qu'ils en parlent eux aussi, car Snape ne leur avait jamais reporté le type de punition qu'il avait consigné à l'égard de sa charge. Dans tous les cas, et qu'importe la méthode qu'il avait employée, elle semblait fonctionner, la jeune fille gardant sa langue acerbe et maintenant sa bouche close. Ce changement brusque dans son attitude était étonnant, les enseignants guère usités à cela. De manière usuelle, Pansy Parkinson agrémentait quelques séances de ses gloussements d'énamourée lorsque Malfoy avait eu une parole cinglante bien placée; ou bien s'amusait-elle à se moquer ouvertement d'un ou d'une de ses camarades de promotion, et elle était bien acérée. Malgré le temps d'adaptation pour s'en accoutumer, les différents professeurs apprécièrent ce revirement. Si seulement, la Slytherin pouvait influencer ses camarades les plus proches et les plus provocateurs, cela aurait été bénéfique. Hélas, l'on ne pouvait pas obtenir tout ce que l'on désirait – et le staff regrettait bientôt cette ambiance-ci lorsque la Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat avait recruté plusieurs élèves pour son Squad.

A propos de ces dites accusations montées de toutes pièces à l'égard de Melbourne, les rapports qu'il avait avec ses collègues avaient un peu évolué durant les congés. Son absence due à ses obligations de bénévole lui avait fait percevoir la chose comme lourde et pesante, alors qu'ils se cantonnaient tous à une certaine bienveillance et une certaine inquiétude. De plus, comme les rumeurs de son séjour à l'infirmerie après la Purge avaient circulé partout, tout le monde avait été mis au courant des soins prodigués par Madam Pomfrey et le professeur Snape pour sa migraine. Les membres de l'équipe pédagogique qui avaient été présents lors de la formation en décembre 1989 avaient été fort surpris que le jeune homme avait pu tenir toutes ces années sans songer à traiter ces séquelles-là. Après cette surprise, ils s'astreignaient à ne pas crier en sa présence ou parler trop fort, surtout lorsqu'il affichait un air migraineux. Cette marque d'attention touchait le concerné, mais en parallèle, il n'aimait pas qu'on soit tant précautionneux à son endroit, et pensait ne pas mériter de tels privilèges. En addition, les congés n'avaient pu lui permettre une trêve car il avait passé ces trois semaines sur des montagnes russes émotionnelles, entre l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents, le bénévolat, les conséquences de la Purge qui le frapperaient sous peu. Autant dire que cela avait un enfer pour lui.

A la rentrée, les enseignants de Hogwarts observèrent un tournant brutal, attaquant de fronts multiples. Melbourne semblait plus renfermé et nerveux, Snape plus aigri et colérique, Dumbledore distant et inquiet, les autres Directeurs de Maisons sur le qui-vive et alertes. Plusieurs éléments échappaient à leur contrôle, et si les étudiants commençaient à se taper dessus dans les couloirs sous cape, comme dans les années soixante-dix, ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps secrètes ces ingérences auprès d'Umbridge. Ce dont ils n'étaient pas au courant était qu'elle parvenait à en surprendre grâce à son groupe de jeunes et les punissait. Elle omettait seulement de faire remonter l'information à qui de droit et gardait cette connaissance sous la main pour exercer une pression auprès du staff lorsqu'elle estimerait le moment opportun.

En attendant, les enseignants en étaient à cette crainte: Umbridge serait capable de les suspendre tous de leurs fonctions pour manquement à leur devoir et incompétences à endosser le rôle de pédagogues. Il leur parut ainsi vital de connaître le fond de cette affaire parce que comme l'avait déjà souligné le Corbeau, les élèves se battaient pour de vrai et avec une certaine maîtrise de ce qu'ils entreprenaient. C'était dangereux pour tout un chacun qui vivait dans le château. Les quatre Directeurs avaient tenu une réunion à huis-clos pour déterminer la marche à suivre dans le cas qui les préoccupait. Quelle devait être leur manière d'enquêter et comment devaient-ils mettre en place des sanctions efficaces sans que cela ne provoque une catastrophe? Les Lionne, Aigle et Belette songèrent à mettre à contribution leurs Préfets pour les suppléer dans cette tâche. Quant au Serpent, il dut réfléchir avec soin qui il pouvait recruter sans que cela ne se termine en bain de sang. Sa prudence sélectionna Dhalim et Haris. A ses yeux, ils étaient sérieux, de confiance, et surtout neutres. Pour les sanctions, ils se mirent d'accord sur la démarche suivante: dès qu'ils en prenaient un sur le fait accompli, retenues et retraits de points systématiques. Quelques rappels bien placés pendant les cours seraient faits de manière régulière par la même occasion, notamment en insistant sur le détail de taille revêtu de tweed rose qui pourrait à tout hasard rendre leur existence infernale.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le professeur de Défense ne fut pas le seul à avoir passé des congés orageux. Harry avait appris une semaine avant la reprise que Snape devait lui dispenser des cours particuliers d'Occlumencie pour cesser au mieux cette connexion mentale qu'il avait avec Voldemort, sous ordre de Dumbledore. Ni l'un ni l'autre était enchanté à la perspective de se supporter davantage en dehors des cours, mais Snape était le seul à pouvoir faire cela – Melbourne n'ayant passé les modules pour apprendre la Legilimencie. Ainsi, Snape consacrera du temps pour Potter et Melbourne devra s'occuper seul de ses collègues. Il pouvait désormais se passer de l'aide du Corbeau, les autres enseignants pouvant s'entraîner sans subir des entrées intrusives dans leurs esprits. Il demeurait très désagréable de subir une session de Legilimencie. Enfin, avec ce qui se produisit les semaines suivantes, plus personne n'avait tant à penser, notamment à propos de leurs cours accélérés d'Occlumencie. En fait, certains événements à conséquences nationales balayaient leurs soucis d'ordre scolaire.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sertan et Ellena se séparèrent au quai de Londres, chacun parti rejoindre ses camarades dans des wagons distincts. Le jeune homme avait besoin de discuter de vive voix avec ses pairs pour mettre à plat tout sur ce quoi ils avaient réfléchi de concert par courriers interposés pour être opérationnels dès qu'ils seraient à Hogwarts.

Les quatre Slytherin parlaient à bâtons rompus sur les salles dont Sertan leur avait parlé. Ils se partagèrent la tâche de visiter ces dernières de manière discrète pour vérifier s'ils pouvaient en exploiter une et se tiendraient au courant à la fin de la semaine à la bibliothèque entre les rayons de Potions et de Botanique. Il était classique de croiser des Serpents dans cette zone, bien que c'était davantage dû à un cliché nourri par les autres Maisons. Néanmoins, les quatre complices jouaient avec ces menus détails dans le but d'être laissés tranquilles dans leur coin. Les sortilèges de silence n'étaient pas suffisants pour empêcher quiconque de les déranger et d'autres sorts lancés auraient pu leur porter préjudice. Les jeunes gens mettaient tout en œuvre pour rester discrets et invisibles par un maximum de monde.

Du côté des Aigles, Ellena devait essuyer un mécontentement de la part des membres de la Dumbledore's Army. En effet, à peine la jeune fille avait-elle mis le pied dans le compartiment où ses pairs de chambrées s'étaient réunies, Chang et Edgecombe l'attendaient de pied ferme dans le couloir et l'avaient interpellée avant qu'elle ne pénètre pour de bon dans la cabine et de refermer la porte derrière elle. Exaspérée, l'adolescente s'excusa auprès des autres occupantes du compartiment et se posta devant les deux filles, les bras croisés et l'air peu amène. Elle avait compris très tôt que le langage corporel accompagnait celui oral, et elle tenait à l'employer à bon escient. Ce matin-là, elle n'était clairement pas d'humeur à se prendre le bec avec autrui – qu'importe les raisons.

\- Nous tenions seulement à te dire que tu n'es plus la bienvenue, murmura Edgecombe. C'est déjà un comble que tu sois parvenue à venir sans qu'on ne te révèle de vive voix où l'on se cache, persifla-t-elle; mais surtout, que tu aies osé nous agresser comme tu l'as fait...

\- Shhh, lui intima Chang en posant une main sur le bras de son amie pour la calmer avant qu'elle regarde à nouveau Ellena qui avait dû serrer des dents pour contenir son propre émoi. Nous avons risqué beaucoup en te permettant de nous rendre visite. Cependant, si nous avions su quelles étaient tes réelles motivations, nous n'auri...

\- Mes _réelles_ motivations, coupa Delaware, dont le chuchotis partait dans les aigus. Mes _réelles motivations_? Que vas-tu imaginer là? J'ai pourtant été franc jeu depuis le début! Je n'ai rien caché à quiconque, que je sache! Et je suis loin d'être la _seule_ à penser que le petit club sélect de Potter mérite d'être dissous et que tout le monde - et je dis bien tout le monde – apprenne à se défendre contre He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named et ses thuriféraires!

\- Je... Nous...

\- Assez! Vous m'énervez avec vos histoires de gamins, souffla Ellena d'un ton menaçant, s'étant approchée dangereusement d'Edgecombe et de Chang, les orbes électriques. Amusez-vous donc tous seuls, restez dans votre bubulle de privilégiés; _nous_ , nous nous débrouillerons tous seuls. Nous saurons comment nous en sortir, en nous soutenant, en nous aidant mutuellement, en étant solidaires... Même avec des Slytherin et des Hufflepuff s'il le faut, ou bien le Giant Squid... Maintenant, laissez-moi profiter d'être avec mes amies de dortoir. Nous avons d'autres sujets à déblatérer.

La jeune fille conclut son soliloque en ouvrant la porte coulissante et la refermant d'un coup sec au point que la vitre vibra et jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fissure par endroits. Un _Reparo_ et les dégâts n'étaient plus. Les silhouettes un peu floues des adolescentes laissées sur le carreau demeurèrent immobiles plusieurs minutes avant qu'elles ne s'en aillent.

Le regard toujours furieux, Ellena souffla fort et consentit à s'asseoir, jambes et bras croisés, la baguette toujours en main depuis qu'elle avait repris ce qu'elle avait failli briser. Ses camarades la fixaient en silence, perplexes. Elles n'eurent pas le loisir de lui demander des explications, la Préfette Helena Perceval avait ouvert leur compartiment et toisait Ellena, les lèvres pincées.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de dispute entre Chang, Edgecombe et toi, questionna-t-elle sans même saluer en amont.

\- Oh pitié, siffla la concernée, ne se gênant pas de fusiller du regard sa cadette de deux ans.

\- Ellena, gronda la Préfette, qui croisa les bras.

\- Ne te prends pas pour Flitwick non plus, cingla l'adolescente. Ce n'est rien, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Il n'y a pas eu de bagarre à proprement parler. L'incident est clos...

\- Et puis, si je peux me permettre, glissa l'une des spectatrices, il est tout à fait immature d'aller pleurer sur ton giron alors que ce furent elles qui avaient demandé à Ellena de lui parler en premier lieu. Si cela ne s'est pas passé comme elles le souhaitaient, elles n'ont qu'à s'en prendre qu'à elles-mêmes et gérer leurs petits soucis au lieu de crier au loup à la moindre occasion.

Excédée, Helena râla un moment, les laissa enfin tranquilles et referma derrière elle en partant.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans incidents.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pour n'éveiller les soupçons de personne, Snape attendit que ses septièmes années aient eu cours avec lui pour convoquer Dhalim et Haris à la fin des deux heures en ce premier lundi de semestre. Ainsi, si certaines personnes avaient eu envie de commenter cet acte, elles n'y verraient que leur Directeur ou leur professeur souhaitant discuter de cours avec deux étudiants.

Les jeunes hommes dissimulèrent leur surprise lorsque le Corbeau les avait interpellés à rester dans la pièce alors qu'ils rendaient un échantillon de la potion du jour. Une fois que le reste de la classe eut disparu, l'enseignant referma la porte avec soin. Un cliquetis sinistre résonna plusieurs secondes après que l'action fut exécutée. Puis, le Death Eater s'assit à son bureau et croisa ses longs doigts, les mains posées sur le meuble, et les dévisagea sans ciller. Cette inspection visuelle rendait nerveux les deux adolescents, malgré le fait qu'ils connaissaient bien leur Directeur – rien ne pouvait les accoutumer à son tempérament particulier. Néanmoins, l'expérience leur avait appris à ne pas montrer un quelconque signe d'impatience. Ce penchant pour le dramatique cachait en vérité un profond sens de l'observation et une connaissance aiguë de l'influence de ses actions sur autrui.

\- Vous devez sûrement être au fait que quelques bagarres clandestines éclatent dans les couloirs de ce château, murmura Snape d'un lent débit, et les garçons hochèrent de la tête pour confirmer. Certes, ce n'est pas nouveau dans l'Histoire de Hogwarts, cependant nous avons remarqué, mes collègues et moi, avec l'aide avisée de Madam Pomfrey, que ces attaques avaient pris un tournant... Singulier (ici, ils froncèrent les sourcils d'interrogation). En effet, il semblerait que les élèves de cette école soient devenus plus... alertes, habiles et subtils dans l'art de se jeter des sorts, poursuivit le Maître de Potions en pinçant les lèvres en signe de dédain. Ce que je veux dire par là est que la tenue seule des cours du Professeur Melbourne ne peut pas justifier d'une recrudescence de ces attaques, ni d'un net progrès dans ce domaine: je crois que quelque chose se trame sous nos yeux, et nous souhaitons savoir ce qu'il en est (les adolescents hochèrent à nouveau de la tête pour lui signaler qu'ils suivaient). Donc, je veux que vous deux enquêtiez dans votre Salle Commune et me teniez informé de tout mouvement suspect. Je vous sais discrets, responsables et observateurs. Quelque chose à en dire?

Si leur Directeur venait de leur distiller quelque compliment, Dhalim et Haris n'en sourirent même pas, car sinon il les tacleraient de «dunderheads» ou de «brats». S'ils se sentaient morveux parce qu'ils songeaient à monter leur propre groupe de Défense, ils le dissimulèrent avec soin, bien qu'ils avaient vite saisi que le Corbeau avait l'air de lire dans les esprits avec son regard perçant. Ils n'avaient aucune question à lui poser, mais leur appréhension à espionner leurs pairs était palpable. Leur enseignant eut un rictus moqueur.

\- Si j'ai songé à vous, c'est également parce que vous quitterez Hogwarts en juin et que, si d'aventure, certaines gens souhaitent vous provoquer noise, elles devront se révéler au grand jour en demandant quelque menu service à leurs _relations_... Or, si cela se réaliserait, il serait alors contraire à ce que cherchent ces mêmes concernés à demeurer dans l'ombre pour que les instances officielles continuent leur propagande.

C'était cela qui rendait Snape redoutable et craint par un nombre conséquent de personnes: il était honnête, mais savait être subtil dans la manière dont il présentait son opinion.

Comme les deux élèves ne soulevèrent aucune contestation, leur Directeur les congédia, après avoir rédigé une note pour l'enseignant qu'ils voyaient par la suite, leur ayant fait manquer un quart d'heure de cours par cet entretien privé.

Lorsque Dhalim et Haris sortirent de la salle de classe et montèrent les étages en silence, ils ne cessèrent de se jeter des coups d'oeil alarmés. Ils n'avaient qu'une hâte: rejoindre Maïa et Sertan pour les tenir informés de la mission qui venait de leur être assignée.

\- Je ne sais pas si cela peut vous rassurer, mais Ellena m'a fait part que les Préfets des Ravenclaw devaient eux aussi enquêter dans leur Tour et mettre au courant Flitwick, murmura Sertan.

\- Ah, c'est pour cela que tu as mis du temps pour venir, se moqua gentiment Dhalim. On commençait à désespérer, ajouta-t-il sous le regard noir de son camarade.

\- Désolé d'avoir une sœur, qui peut nous aider de temps en temps quand même, maugréa l'adolescent.

\- Oh là, oh là, s'exclama Maïa en levant les mains, chacune dans la direction des deux garçons pour les intimer à se calmer. Ce n'est pas ce que Dhalim voulait insinuer, Sertan, et tu le sais, poursuivit-elle d'un ton sans appel et en le fixant durement à son tour. Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il ait été en retard, Dhalim, parce que nous récoltons des informations intéressantes, dit-elle cette fois-ci à l'adresse de l'autre jeune homme.

\- Oui, en somme les profs se posent des questions parce qu'il y a des gens qui sont loin d'être futés pour oser se quereller, grinça Haris. Non, mais... Ils sont bêtes...

\- De _parfaits crétins_ , reprit Sertan en imitant au mieux le timbre singulier de leur Directeur.

Cette courte réplique les fit ricaner tous les quatre, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère entre eux. Pour que les professeurs de Charmes et de Potions demandent une enquête dans leurs propres Maisons, ils avaient dû noter pas mal de détails et, comme c'était leur devoir, ils voulaient tirer les choses au clair au risque de voir les choses tourner à la catastrophe. Or, le plus dramatique dans toute cette histoire était que les fauteurs de troubles oubliaient momentanément que si leurs méfaits pouvaient être sus du corps enseignant, ils pouvaient l'être pour Umbridge. Ils n'allaient quand même pas faciliter son ambition à dominer Hogwarts, tout de même!

Par la suite, ils reprirent leur sérieux.

\- Du coup, vous allez dire quoi à Snape, demanda Maïa, tendue.

\- On ne va pas lui révéler qu'une partie de ses charges réfléchit à trouver un endroit loin des autres pour apprendre à se défendre contre eux, répondit Dhalim, à la fois énervé de la question de sa camarade et moqueur.

\- On va devoir lui mentir, renchérit Haris.

\- Oui, mais... Vous savez ce que vous risquez à faire cela, souffla la jeune fille. Personne ne s'en sort indemne... Vous savez autant que moi ces rumeurs tenaces selon lesquelles il serait capable de lire dans nos têtes rien qu'en nous regardant...

\- Tss, tss, fit Sertan en secouant la tête. Il observe et analyse, c'est tout. Les gens n'ont toujours pas saisi qu'il est facile pour lui de nous avoir à notre propre jeu parce que d'un: il nous connaît bien, et de deux: le langage corporel est très étendu, argumenta-t-il en levant ses doigts à mesure qu'il parlait.

\- Si on avait refusé, il aurait trouvé cela louche et aurait choisi d'autres personnes pour faire ce job, appuya Haris. Or, si nous souhaitons nous couvrir au mieux, il est préférable que Dhalim et moi prenions ce risque. On peut de toute façon lui communiquer des demi-vérités, conclut-il en fixant Maïa.

Cette dernière fit la moue, dubitative mais ne contre-argua pas. Il était trop tard dans tous les cas et ils devraient composer avec ce nouvel élément. Ils devront également tenir au courant les trois autres groupes de Slytherin qui réfléchissaient aussi sur les tenants et aboutissements de leur club de défense clandestin.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

L'avenir proche d'une seconde guerre s'illustra le mardi quatorze janvier, lorsque fut distribué le _Daily Prophet_ dont la une marquait en gros une évasion massive de Death Eaters d'Azkaban. Harry comprit la joie extatique qu'il avait ressentie au travers de sa connexion avec le Mage Noir et il en frissonna de manière significative. Les enseignants membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se tendirent et se jetaient des coups d'oeil par dessus leurs exemplaires du journal à la table professorale. Leur échange non-verbal était unanime: réunion à la pause déjeuner au bureau de Dumbledore.

Cette évasion massive n'annonçait rien de bon: soit le Ministère n'avait plus contrôle de quoi que soit à cause de soucis internes, soit ce manque de contrôle signifiait que quelqu'un d'autre le prenait petit à petit… Dans tous les cas, il fallait établir un plan de secours d'urgence pour sécuriser un maximum de personnes, car malgré les assurances du journal comme quoi tout irait bien et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, il en allait de la sûreté de milliers de personnes. A défaut que cela vienne des institutions, cela était relégué pour les seules gens qui prenaient les événements avec le sérieux et la gravité d'une réalité que les officiels ne voulaient pas admettre. C'était d'autant plus risqué et dangereux. Ils risquaient tous la prison sous motif de trahison.

\- Avec ce qui se passe, comment pouvons-nous poursuivre dans les pratiques imposées par le Ministère? Nos jeunes ne pourront jamais faire face à ce qui se fomente actuellement, s'inquiéta Sprout, soucieuse.

\- Dites-moi, William, vous continuez vos ateliers de pratique, demanda McGonagall, tendue, de son air sec usuel.

Le concerné préféra ne pas boire son thé au risque de s'étouffer. Il contempla sa tasse quelques secondes pour trouver les bons mots: ses collègues seraient rassurés de l'ouïr confirmer cela, mais le club clandestin qu'il avait monté avec une poignée d'étudiants devait rester secret – il lui faudra discuter avec Miss Granger au plus vite au passage… Avec tout le monde, en vérité, pour leur demander quoi dire à ses collègues de travail… La situation avait changé de donne. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'opposition bête et méchante contre le Ministère, là, mais contre les Forces du Mal de manière globale. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas les trahir, sûr que signer sur un rouleau de parchemin n'était pas anodin quand une Miss Granger était dans le coin.

\- C'est difficile de faire quoique ce soit quand Umbridge est dans les parages, finit-il par répondre avec précaution. Puis, je n'ai pas la totalité des étudiants qui viennent frapper à ma porte pour pratiquer en dehors de mes classes… Soit parce qu'ils ne se sentent pas concernés, soit parce qu'ils ne réalisent pas bien la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, soit parce qu'ils ont la seule peur de se faire pincer par Umbridge à roder dans les couloirs pour parler à l'un de leurs profs, soit parce qu'ils préfèrent croire aux versions officielles, soit ils ont dû se débrouiller tous seuls…

\- C'est ça le problème avec les adolescents, surenchérit Flitwick, d'un air pensif. Il leur est difficile de trancher selon leur opinion propre. En même temps, très peu forment leur opinion d'eux-mêmes en faisant le tri dans les informations qui leurs parviennent. S'ils raisonnent selon le cas que si tout ce qui transpire du Ministère est vrai, comment peuvent-ils remettre en question ce qu'ils entendent? Ce serait d'autant plus dramatique, car la plupart d'entre eux s'opposeraient à leurs propres familles et cela nous retomberait dessus. Souvenez-vous de leur réaction lorsque la Chambre des Secrets était ouverte.

\- Tenter de les éduquer dans ce domaine serait complexe. Ce n'est pas seulement une question de dire: ne croyez pas à tout ce que dit le _Prophet_ et le Ministère, ajouta McGonagall. Ce n'est pas tout le temps ainsi, et s'opposer aux institutions est un geste de rébellion qui ferait se soulever les foules. On ne veut pas prendre le risque de monter Hogwarts contre le Ministère.

\- Ils le pensent déjà plus ou moins, commenta Dumbledore avec calme.

Tous le regardèrent de concert, effarés. Il ne manquerait plus que cela…

\- Sous quel motif, interrogea Snape qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici.

\- Ils croient que je suis à la tête de cette montée anarchiste, répondit le Directeur d'une voix calme. Cela se murmure dans les couloirs du Ministère depuis cet été, ajouta-t-il, loin d'être désarçonné par ce qu'il révélait de manière aussi claire auprès de ses collègues.

\- Permettez-moi d'en rire, rétorqua le Corbeau. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui titille le Ministère plus que quiconque, dans cette pièce, c'est bien Melbourne.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas anticipé, et il recracha son thé. Il s'essuya la bouche et marmonna un «désolé», le visage cramoisi de honte. Puis, il se recomposa et toisa le Maître de Potions, un peu vexé d'être taxé de révolutionnaire. Soit, il avait sans doute chatouillé l'ordre en adhérant à ce groupe apolitique The Marginal Thinkers lorsqu'il étudiait la pédagogie, néanmoins, comme l'affiliation du groupe le spécifiait: il n'avait pas été engagé sur le volet politique, et il n'avait jamais exprimé son opinion à quiconque. A ses yeux, il n'était ni plus ni moins en train de suivre ce que son Department tentait d'incarner au mieux. Il soupira. En étant employé au Department of Magical Education, il s'était plus ou moins prononcé – surtout ces derniers mois, même si tout le huitième étage avait collaboré avec le Department of Magical Law and Enforcement sans broncher ou presque. Cet état des faits établi, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il n'appréciait pas l'allusion de son collègue. Oui, il titillait le Ministère, mais entre faire barrage pour un poste dans le but de «sauver» les élèves des griffes d'Umbridge et avoir fondé l'Ordre du Phénix, il y avait une marge, non?

\- Ne faites pas cette tête, Melbourne. Vous avez passé l'âge de vous offusquer comme un adolescent, je crois, cingla le Death Eater. Vous êtes un Ministériel et vous tentez de barrer la route de vos camarades depuis le début… Ou dois-je vous rafraîchir la mémoire de ce que vous m'avez si gentiment révélé?

\- Soit, marmonna le jeune homme. Mais bon, avant que le Ministère lance le Plan d'Urgence contre les Death Eaters, on ne va pas se rouler les pouces, n'est-ce pas…

\- Je crois que vous pouvez poursuivre vos ateliers les semaines où Umbridge n'est pas là, proposa McGonagall. Nous pouvons, nous aussi, nous y mettre. Qu'en dites-vous, Filius, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son collègue de Charmes.

\- Mais ce serait d'autant plus pertinent si on proposait à nos étudiants une approche de la réalité du terrain si on leur proposait un cours où nos disciplines seraient croisées, répondit le petit homme de sa voix perchée, emballé à cette idée.

\- La deux-cent huit est toujours disponible, William, demanda enfin McGonagall.

\- Heu… Oui, m'dame, lui dit-il en lui tendant le planning qu'il avait rédigé parmi toutes ses affaires qu'il avait l'air de transporter d'un bout à l'autre du château en permanence.

\- Et tant qu'Umbridge ne nous inspecte pas, nous pouvons enseigner comme nous l'avons toujours fait, argua Sprout. Quoique, si je comprends bien, elle ne rend visite plusieurs fois qu'à William.. . Est-ce parce qu'elle ne sait pas encore si elle doit vous démettre de vos fonctions?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait l'éclairer. La seule explication qu'il avait trouvée quant à ces agissements était qu'elle devait apprécier le fait de le tourmenter. Il y avait de quoi: elle devait l'avoir mauvaise qu'il l'ait doublée pour le poste vacant de professeur de Défense. Dans ce cas là, elle devrait plutôt s'en prendre à Fudge. C'était lui qui avait pensé judicieux que ce soit lui qui prenne la fonction. S'il n'avait pas donné son aval, elle aurait été tranquille. Non, en fait, c'était logique. Si elle tenait à avoir le Premier Ministre dans sa poche, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle le brosse dans le sens du poil; et le fait qu'elle s'en prenne à Melbourne n'était que partie remise de son aversion à l'égard du jeune homme, qu'elle avait toujours détesté et jamais caché à quiconque. C'était entre autres pour cela que ses propres collègues au Département d'Education ne sympathisaient pas avec lui et la plupart le méprisait.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la fin de la semaine, tous les groupes de défense existants durent essuyer un autre souci: Melbourne avait annoncé à toutes les classes que, suite à sa dernière inspection pas trop ratée, il estimait que les ateliers de pratique pouvaient reprendre une semaine sur deux, quand Umbridge ne venait pas inspecter et fouiner dans le château. Le professeur ne se contenta pas de leur couper l'herbe sous les pieds, il les assomma par la même occasion: ces ateliers seraient supervisés par Mcgonagall, Flitwick et lui-même pour un travail interdisciplinaire qui coulait de bon sens. Deux Directeurs de Maisons qui avaient demandé à leurs Préfets d'espionner pour comprendre ce talent soudain pour le duel les auraient davantage sous leurs yeux scrutateurs. La situation ne pouvait pas être plus tendue, même si au fond, ils étaient assez emballés par cette idée. Le staff était de leur côté et ferait tout pour leur donner tous les outils nécessaires pour s'en sortir dans le cas où Potter et Dumbledore avaient eu raison quant au retour du Mage Noir. Un bien pour un mal. Ils avaient intérêt à rappeler à l'ordre toutes les brebis galeuses qui se permettaient de compromettre le secret de leurs groupes. Le problème résidait également sur le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les «virer», car ils pourraient se venger en reportant ces activités clandestines; et quand bien même ils ne seraient pas tentés de le faire, il aurait été dangereux de les croiser dans un couloir et de devoir lever la baguette contre eux et ils pourraient former un groupe dissident aux leurs, ce qui provoquerait une zizanie complète dans le château. Une division n'avait rien de bon. Ils en avaient déjà assez sur les bras comme cela…

Depuis le début de l'année, l'équipe pédagogique mettait tout en œuvre pour maintenir une certaine cohésion et solidarité, et si les élèves n'en tenaient pas compte, ils donnaient littéralement champ libre pour Umbridge et ses Décrets. Elle avait déjà le pouvoir de contrôler leurs activités péri-scolaires, le Quidditch et les cours (même si Melbourne capotait ses plans). Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle ne s'attaque à l'administration, la direction et le règlement intérieur...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dhalim et Haris s'étaient isolés du reste des Slytherin dans la Salle Commune, et pour signaler qu'ils ne désiraient personne d'autre à leur table, ils avaient étalé leurs affaires de classe avec une certaine minutie. La mission que leur avait demandé Snape leur paraissait complètement hors de portée. Devant leurs deux autres comparses, ils n'avaient pas laissé la place à l'appréhension de jaillir dans leur discours; mais maintenant que les choses devenaient concrètes, ils redoutaient le jour où ils devraient délivrer leur premier rapport. Ils se demandaient quel discours ils allaient devoir bien lui communiquer.

Ce soir, ils planchaient sur leurs devoirs, tout en jetant un œil vague et désintéressé au monde autour d'eux. En fait, mentir serait aisé. Les douze qu'ils étaient à vouloir monter leur club de défense clandestin ne se trouvaient jamais dans cette pièce et personne n'avait encore un soupçon à leur égard. Il ne leur sera pas difficile de mentir, parce qu'au fond, ils diraient une certaine vérité. Ils espéraient faire bonne impression, au cas où leur secret se lirait sur leurs visages...

Le Corbeau n'était pas homme à se laisser duper aisément. La mort à l'âme, et repoussant jour après jour leur premier entretien, les deux adolescents noyèrent leur concentration et leurs émotions dans les dissertations de plus en plus pointues que les professeurs leur demandaient de rédiger. Les NEWT étaient pour bientôt, ce qui motivait les enseignants à leur demander de dépasser leurs propres limites. Un soupir fendit l'air. Dhalim plongea sa tête contre son livre, épuisé.


	20. Chapitre 19: Umbridge prend du pouvoir

Hello! Désolé pour le jour de retard. J'ai tout simplement pas percuté le jour de publication. Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira, et si elle ne vous plaît pas, n'hésitez pas non plus à me le faire savoir :) Bonne lecture.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **Chapitre dix-neuf: Umbridge prend du pouvoir**_

En sus des motifs disciplinaires qui concernaient les étudiants, l'équipe pédagogique devait se charger des troubles qui les touchaient de plus près. L'article du _Prophet_ paru au début du mois n'avait échappé à personne et tout un chacun attendait un signe quelconque de la part de Melbourne la veille de la première visite de la Sous-Secrétaire en ce semestre.

Malheureusement pour eux, le jeune homme ne lançait pas le sujet et semblait tout au plus stressé et fatigué, un peu plus que d'ordinaire, néanmoins il ne laissait rien transpirer d'autre. Pour avoir l'expérience de la chose, Snape avait noté qu'il avait recours à l'Occlumencie. Oh, pas au point de ressembler à une statue de cire, il avait conscience également des effets de cette aptitude sur sa migraine. Aurait-il pris du recul quant à ses agissements?

\- Si vous organisez de tels ateliers, c'est pour mieux endiguer les querelles des élèves, chuchota Sprout, soucieuse, alors qu'une partie du staff était dans la salle des professeurs pour corriger des copies ou pour préparer des cours tout en socialisant.

\- En effet, lui répondit McGonagall qui redressa ses lunettes alors qu'elle levait la tête de sa pile de parchemins pour regarder sa collègue.

\- Nous devrions faire de même avec Severus, continua la Directrice des Hufflepuff. Après tout, cette histoire de cloisonner les matières sans qu'elles ne se rencontrent de manière concrète est plutôt obsolète. L'interdisciplinarité ne peut qu'avoir du positif.

\- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça la Sous-Directrice. Et pourquoi pas vous joindre avec notre chère professeure Vector pour le volet théorique de l'Arithmancie qui, si je ne m'abuse, est nécessaire pour la conversion des mesures dans vos deux disciplines, dit la Lionne dans un sourire.

\- Milady, fit l'enseignante d'Arithmancie de l'autre bout de la pièce en inclinant la tête de manière respectueuse. Ce serait un honneur que de travailler avec vous.

\- Maintenant, je reconnais qu'il serait difficile de convaincre Severus, reprit Sprout. Il a déjà les cours d'Occlumencie avec nous, les cours de soutien en potions pour Mr Potter, et puis... il faut être honnête... Il n'est pas du genre à aimer travailler en équipe.

\- Nous nous en occuperons en temps et en heure, lui proposa la professeure de Métamorphose. Sinon, avez-vous eu des retours quant aux agitations qui soulèvent les élèves, demanda-t-elle pour Sprout et Flitwick.

Tous deux eurent la même réponse: pour le moment, il n'y avait eu aucune information qui leur fut transférée. Ils devaient patienter.

\- Dites-moi, William, que faites-vous, questionna la Sous-Directrice alors qu'elle regardait désormais le jeune homme qui avait un gros livre ouvert devant lui, un plus petit à côté mais volumineux lui aussi, et des feuillets juste sous ses yeux.

\- Mmmh, marmonna-t-il, avant de décoller ses orbes de son étude pour lancer un coup d'oeil vers la Lionne. Je relis les clauses de mon contrat, poursuivit-il avec la fatigue de celui qui s'explosait les neurones à réfléchir et emmagasiner les choses en même temps.

\- Redoutez-vous d'être viré, demanda son interlocutrice de but en blanc.

\- Nah... Je me contente de réviser la loi telle que je la connais au cas où ils seraient assez tordus pour qu'ils la modifient sur un coup de tête, finit-il par dire, avant de soupirer, de caler son menton dans sa paume et de s'affaler un peu plus sur la table.

\- Au fait, dans l'hypothèse où vous seriez viré, que se passerait-t-il concernant votre fonction ici, interrogea Flitwick les sourcils froncés. Parce que vous avez été choisi et placé par le Ministère.

\- Le Ministère n'a aucun motif pour me menacer de quoique ce soit là-dessus: la commission a validé ma candidature. De plus, j'ai un contrat, comme vous autres, qui me lie à Hogwarts et nous nous sommes débrouillés, le Directeur, quelque unes de mes connaissances et moi-même pour qu'il soit spécifié que mon poste au Ministère n'a rien à voir avec celui d'enseignant et que les décisions prises dans l'un n'impactent pas l'autre et vice-versa... Tout ceci en toute légalité, crut-il bon d'ajouter sous l'attention étonnée de son auditoire.

\- En voilà une bonne nouvelle, exulta Flitwick. Cela m'aurait bien embêté que la moindre faille permette à Mrs Umbridge d'avoir enfin la mainmise sur le poste que vous occupez.

Cependant, si Melbourne relisait les différents textes de loi qui définissaient les actions des employés du Ministère de manière globale et le code du travail du Department of Magical Education, il n'illustrait que ses doutes quant à la possibilité d'un revirement que personne n'aurait pu anticiper.

Il y avait fort à parier que le Cabinet du Ministre attendait ce fameux jour pour enfin contrôler les robes bleu-cyan avec une certaine impatience. Rien ne pouvait les empêcher de changer la loi exprès pour en faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Après tout, le Crisis Exceptional and Emergency Measures Act était actif.

Le silence retomba dans la salle des professeurs, seulement troublé par les plumes qui grattent la pulpe du parchemin, les pages qui se tournent, une chaise qui grince suite aux mouvements de la personne assise dessus, une toux ou un raclement de gorge.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain, Umbridge arriva au château à neuf heures pétantes. La femme avait un long manteau de fourrure par dessus son ensemble de tweed rose. Un nœud papillon noir était accroché sur le devant de son crâne sur sa droite, pour tenir quelques mèches bouclées qui auraient pu tomber sur son visage pâle et similaire à celui d'un batracien. Ses orbes globuleux pétillaient de joie, une joie malsaine. Ses lèvres étaient rehaussées par un gloss rose et ses mains manucurées auraient suscité la jalousie de toutes les filles soignées dans l'établissement scolaire si elles ne haïssaient pas la Sous-Secrétaire.

La femme pénétra dans le château de ses petits pas mesurés, les bras croisés sous son manteau pour les prémunir du froid et elle se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs tout en souriant mielleusement à tous les élèves qu'elle croisait sur sa route, ces derniers sortant de la Grande Salle pour aller au parc ou pour étudier ou se détendre dans le confort tempéré des pièces à vivre à leur disposition. La ministérielle ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle en saluant le staff présent de sa voix de petite fille aiguë et joyeuse. En retour, elle eut des retours de politesse plus secs et froids; mais elle en semblait immunisée, son sourire s'élargissait à mesure qu'elle les dévisageait un à un. Par la suite, elle défit les boutons de son manteau avec une dextérité et une lenteur exagérée avant de le suspendre au porte-manteau présent dans la pièce. Elle-même avait l'air sensible à l'art dramatique et aimait se mettre en scène. Ce n'était pas Snape qui lui reprocherait quoique ce soit là-dessus. Cependant, même s'il ne le montrait pas et ne le disait pas ouvertement, il la détestait cordialement. Elle fouilla ensuite dans les poches intérieures pour en extirper des rouleaux de parchemin au volume conséquent qu'elle garda en main comme s'ils étaient ses bébés. Dumbledore absent, ce fut Minerva McGonagall qui l'accueillit en bonne et due forme. Elle s'approcha de la petite dame, qu'elle dépassait aisément d'une bonne tête, sans inclure son haut chapeau pointu noir. Elle l'invita à prendre place parmi eux d'un signe de main et lui proposa un thé, la théière venant d'être préparée. Umbridge minauda, s'installa confortablement, déposa ses rouleaux de parchemin sur la table et accepta volontiers la tasse qui lévita jusqu'à elle.

Durant ce laps de temps, tous les autres enseignants avaient cessé ce qu'ils étaient en train d'entreprendre, qui posait une plume, qui fermait un livre, qui rangeait des feuillets pour en faire des tas nets. Melbourne restait impassible alors qu'il sirotait un mug de café – n'ayant pas fermé l'oeil de ces deux dernières nuits. Lorsque la Sous-Secrétaire avait décortiqué tout un chacun de ses grands yeux de batracien, elle avait laissé son regard posé sur lui plus longtemps que pour les autres; cependant, cette tentative d'intimidation n'avait pas fonctionné – cette fois-ci, et c'était une première. Elle en avait pincé les lèvres un bref instant avant de recouvrer son sourire d'enfant pour qui c'était Noël tous les jours. Cette grimace n'avait pas échappé au jeune homme, qui ne montra aucun signe, toujours aussi lisse qu'une statue, ses barrières d'Occlumencie dressées telles un pare-feu. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne plus se laisser émouvoir des agissements de la dame en rose.

\- Bien, mes chers amis, débuta Umbridge en déroulant le premier parchemin. Je suis venue pour vous communiquer de vive voix les deux changements majeurs qui seront effectués à partir de cette date dans cet établissement. Elle toussota pour éclaircir sa voix et plongea un regard de rapace à l'adresse de McGonagall avant de poursuivre, son auditoire demeuré silencieux dans l'expectative: la première mesure concerne les élèves directement. Il a été décidé par la branche juridique du Department of Magical Education que les étudiants ne doivent plus se promener dans les couloirs en petits groupes en dehors des classes et des salles d'études. Pour que cette nouvelle règle soit appliquée et suivie à la lettre, il est recommandé aux enseignants de sévir au moindre écartement de conduite. De plus, les démonstrations de relations... _amoureuses..._ ne sont plus autorisées. Les rendez-vous galants sont proscris, et pour que cela soit réalisable, il est désormais interdit qu'un garçon et une fille se tiennent à moins de quatre centimètres l'un de l'autre et se tiennent la main, par exemple.

Ces quelques mots furent suivis d'un long silence. Melbourne se retint de peu de ricaner, notant déjà les omissions que le Department avait oublié: ce Décret ne s'appliquait pas aux couples homoromantiques. Bien que ces relations n'étaient plus condamnables sur le plan pénal, autant chez les Muggles que chez les Sorciers, les mœurs n'avaient pas encore tout à fait évolué. Il n'était guère étonnant que des pontes de la politique aient oublié ces gens-là, car ils songeaient que ce n'était pas la peine de les mentionner. Discrimination positive de manière inconsciente, pensa-t-il non sans ironie.

Pour le reste, cela était sans conteste injuste. Ce n'était pas comme si à Hogwarts, l'on développait et encourageait des attitudes choquantes et débridées. Le règlement intérieur était assez strict comme cela. C'était les étudiants qui allaient être contents, tiens, lorsque ce Décret sera su par tout le château.

\- La seconde mesure concerne le volet purement pédagogique. En effet, le Ministère estime que pour que les élèves soient irréprochables dans leurs comportements, il faut que leurs enseignants le soient également. Ainsi, ce Décret-ci, dit Umbridge en plaçant l'autre rouleau de parchemin sur le premier, stipule qu'il est interdit d'entretenir des relations autres que professionnelles entre collègues. De plus, dans le paragraphe C, il est précisé que pour se porter garant de l'application de ces nouvelles mesures, le High Inquisitor, c'est-à-dire moi-même, devra être présent de manière permanente au château et aura, à ce titre, les mêmes pouvoirs qu'un enseignant titulaire de Hogwarts. Pour être plus claire, il, ou elle dans ce cas, pourra sévir en retirant des points ou en donnant des retenues – ces mesures disciplinaires seront présentes sur les dossiers des élèves, comme celles données par les professeurs de l'établissement.

Ici également, que ce fusse Melbourne ou que ce fussent ses collègues, ils estimaient que ces dites mesures avaient été conçues de manière inconsidérée. Le Ministère empiétait de plus en plus sur la gestion du meilleur établissement scolaire de Grande-Bretagne. De plus, la présence désormais pleine d'Umbridge rendait caduques toutes les décisions prises auparavant sur la reprise des ateliers de pratique interdisciplinaires. Cette nouvelle situation était aussi radicale que de se passer la corde autour du cou. Et la journée était loin d'avoir fini...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dumbledore demanda une réunion à huis-clos dans son bureau pour revenir sur ce que l'Ordre pouvait établir comme actions pour faire face aux problèmes qui découlaient de la fuite de la dizaine de Death Eaters qui se baladaient désormais dans la nature. Il demanda à Snape de tenter de reprendre contact avec eux, en sa qualité d'espion, et aux autres d'aménager du temps libre dans la soirée pour rejoindre les autres membres au douze Grimmauld Place. Il fallait mener de front une offensive autant au sein du Ministère qu'à l'extérieur, et connaître, dans la mesure du possible, ce qu'il se disait et préparait dans les murs de l'institution politique.

Enfin, les enseignants devaient garder à l'esprit que l'un des aspects du nerf de la guerre restait les étudiants. Depuis l'été, une ambiance remarquable était née entre eux: il y avait une minorité qui croyait à la version de Harry et Dumbledore comme quoi Voldemort était de retour, largement noyée dans la masse de ceux qui se cantonnaient aux attestations officielles, notamment influencés par l'opinion de leurs parents. Un profond désamour enclenchait des conflits, voire des soucis d'ordre disciplinaire, quand deux gangs d'opinion divergente se croisaient dans les couloirs du château. Les professeurs devaient essuyer ces bévues et les gérer à coups de retenues et d'entretiens avec les fauteurs de troubles. Néanmoins, ils ne pouvaient pas être témoins de tous ces actes, la plupart dissimulés à leur connaissance dans les dortoirs et autres sphères privées. Ceux qui étaient convoqués de manière régulière avaient fini par en tirer une tactique pour le moins sournoise. Ils faisaient tout pour se cacher de toute incarnation d'autorité pour sévir.

Luna Lovegood faisait partie des victimes régulières, notamment parce qu'elle était la fille de Xenophilius Lovegood, le fondateur du _Quibbler_ , journal loufoque en temps normal, mais depuis quelques temps, s'intéressait à tout ce que le _Daily Prophet_ taisait et n'osait dire. La jeune fille était régulièrement bousculée hors des classes. On lui piquait ses affaires aussi. Dans son dortoir, elle avait dû déjà faire face à une blague de mauvais goût. Quelqu'un s'était amusé à pendre une guirlande qui comprenait ses ceintures, chaussures attachées par leurs lacets et autres objets personnels qui pourraient compléter cet artefact improvisé. De manière régulière, on lui lançait des sorts pour déchirer le fond de son sac pour avoir le plaisir de la voir perdre du temps à ramasser ses effets de cours et arriver en retard en classe. Cependant, Luna n'en disait rien. Elle gardait son calme en toute circonstance, son éternel air rêveur peint sur son visage.

La plupart des enseignants avaient noté ce phénomène qui prenait de l'ampleur à mesure que le temps passait. Certains n'en faisaient cas, maintenant leur autorité coûte que coûte, tels que McGonagall et Snape. La première ne la punissait pas, mais lui rappelait simplement qu'elle était en retard. Le second était plus pernicieux. Il ne tolérait pas que quelqu'un débarque alors que les préparations de potions avaient débutées et restait sourd aux raisons des retards répétés de la Ravenclaw. Lorsqu'elle arrivait au-delà d'un quart d'heure après tous ses camarades, il lui retirait des points. Lorsque le retard était plus court, il ne pouvait rien dire depuis que Flitwick lui avait communiqué le fond de sa pensée. Ayant encore le souvenir intact du côté intraitable du professeur de Charmes quant à ses Aiglons, le Corbeau avait fini par céder. Cependant, cette concession ne touchait que Miss Lovegood. Les autres élèves étaient traités comme d'habitude.

Lorsque cela se déroulait pour les cours de Défense, Melbourne ne disait rien. Elle toquait à la porte, s'excusait et il l'invitait à prendre sa place avec le sourire, comme si de rien était. Cette attitude irritait les tourmenteurs de Luna, qui le lui faisaient payer à la sortie des cours. L'enseignant avait tenté une discussion avec la jeune fille à plusieurs reprises, lui faisant part de son avis et lui arguant par a plus b que ce n'était pas moins que du harcèlement moral; mais l'adolescente balayait tout cela d'un vague geste de la main et de son sempiternel sourire rêveur. Elle avait l'air de ne pas être affectée par ces déconvenues.

Harry éprouvait des difficultés analogues dans sa propre chambrée, Seamus Finnigan préférant fléchir à l'opinion générale qu'à sa logique. Cela faisait un mal de chien pour le brun, ne saisissant pas ce volte-face soudain. Pourquoi Seamus se mettait-il à penser différemment alors qu'il avait toujours soutenu, cru, suivi Harry? C'était incroyable comment un simple quotidien papier avait comme impact sur la raison des gens!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain, le Décret d'Education vingt-six fut placardé un peu partout dans l'école. Ce dernier enfonça les deux Décrets précédents et asseyait le pouvoir nouveau de la Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat. Umbridge se promenait dans les couloirs du château pour les afficher et tenir informés tous ceux qu'elle croisait, que ce soit les élèves comme les membres de l'équipe pédagogique. Cette mesure avait été mise en place, car le Ministère craignait qu'une gronde venant de Hogwarts se monte; et il aurait été délicat de gérer plusieurs crises de sources différentes en même temps. Puis, ils voulaient limiter au maximum les agissements de Dumbledore, un ennemi qu'ils prenaient au sérieux, même si leurs présomptions étaient fondées sur du faux. Certes, en faisant partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'homme s'opposait plus ou moins directement au Ministère, mais il ne faisait rien à leur encontre sur le plan public. Il restait respectable.

Le Décret empêchait de fait que les enseignants et élèves échangent sur ce qui se passait dans le monde et portait de ce fait atteinte à une liberté fondamentale: celle de la parole. Néanmoins, il y avait divers moyens pour pallier à cet empêchement là, et Umbridge n'avait pas songé qu'elle puisse faire face à une bande de personnes pleine de ressources, dont des enseignants assez futés.

Ainsi, les professeurs développaient davantage d'entretiens individuels, sous couvert d'informations et de soutien utiles à l'apprentissage des étudiants, plus aisé à faire gober lorsqu'il s'agissait des élèves qui préparaient leurs OWL et NEWT. C'était le seul moyen légal pour que les groupes soient tolérés.

En parallèle, Dumbledore devait gérer la crise suscitée par la supervision constante d'Umbridge aux cours de Divination et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Les deux enseignants concernés étaient dans un stress immense, ce qui n'arrangeait pas leur condition, car ils perdaient autant leurs moyens l'un que l'autre. Il semblerait que la grenouille ait décidé de résider à Hogwarts de manière permanente. Il serait de ce fait délicat de maintenir des ateliers pratiques de Défense-Charmes-Métamorphose en la sachant libre dans les couloirs. Impossible de la maintenir occupée, distraite, chaque samedi. Cela serait trop grossier et elle aurait fini par s'en rendre compte. Melbourne songea que son club clandestin avait de beaux jours devant lui…

Hagrid et Trelawney n'étaient pas les seuls à se sentir traqués par Umbridge. Il paraissait qu'elle n'était pas encline à laisser tranquille Melbourne, même en dehors de ses cours et inspections. Depuis qu'elle avait élu domicile à Hogwarts pour régir l'autorité Ministérielle, elle le taclait dès qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Au départ, elle se contentait de simples allusions, que le jeune homme ne pouvait reporter – craignant entre autres qu'il ait une interprétation erronée de ses propos, fondée sur son ressenti à son égard. Il aurait pu avoir les conséquences de ses propres accusations sous effet de boomerang, simplement en attestant qu'il la détestait. Il ne souhaitait pas jouer avec le feu, le fait étant qu'il pouvait avoir le système sur le dos en un claquement de doigts. Et il n'avait pas envie qu'en fouillant un peu, Umbridge finisse par avoir vent des rumeurs infondées de Parkinson. Il savait qu'à partir de ce moment là, on le sortirait par la peau du cou et jeté dans une cellule à Azkaban.

Par la suite, les sous-entendus n'en furent plus, et Melbourne comprit que le processus de purification de la communauté magique démarrait ou allait démarrer dans un avenir proche.

\- Comment avez-vous pu acquérir toutes ces compétences, William, lui demanda-t-elle un soir alors qu'il achevait une journée de cours et qu'elle le réceptionnait à la sortie de la salle de classe.

\- Je vous demande pardon, fit-il désarçonné avant de ne saisir le sens de ses mots. Heu… En travaillant… Répondit-il, les sourcils froncés, ne voyant pas comment il aurait pu autrement.

Ce fut là qu'elle cessa de marcher, ce qui le freina net également, pour qu'elle le regarde dans le blanc des yeux.

\- En êtes-vous bien sûr? N'avez-vous pas… mettons: négocié avec un sorcier pour qu'il vous cède ses pouvoirs magiques?

\- Hein, s'exclama le jeune homme, les orbes écarquillés par le choc d'une telle absurdité. Mais non, madame. Je suis, certes, l'enfant de Muggles, mais suis né avec ce don… Comme pour tous les Nés Muggles. Je suis allé ensuite à Hogwarts, ici, pour apprendre à gérer et approfondir mes compétences magiques, murmura-t-il avec un ton proche de celui de l'évidence. Vous le savez bien, non?

Mirant la tête qu'elle faisait, il en eut des frissons dans l'échine, qui remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce n'était pas une question aussi fondamentale que de savoir ou non comment était le monde; mais bel et bien une nouvelle doctrine (ou vieille remise à neuf) qui se mettait en place. Enfin, il comprit. Et sans doute son air horrifié obtint la satisfaction de la femme, car elle esquissa ce petit sourire mielleux entendu qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que vous, William, conclut-elle à voix basse, avant de partir en avant le laisser tout seul au milieu du couloir.

Le professeur de Défense la fixait, hébété jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de son champ de vision, figé tel une statue. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de recouvrer ses esprits et se rappeler pourquoi il était là. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, le coeur lourd, la mort à l'âme, l'angoisse aux entrailles.

L'espace d'études et de livres était calme et plutôt frais. Cette température convint au jeune homme, parce que sa conversation avec Umbridge lui avait donné un coup de chaud, suscité par l'angoisse. Il salua Madam Pince à l'accueil, qui le gratifia d'un sourire pincé comme à son habitude, avant d'aller au fond, proche des fenêtres. Il s'installa et sortit ses parchemins, ses livres et plumes. Il croisa ses jambes, comme à chaque fois qu'il allait se faire une session de travail. Une fois paré, il bossa jusqu'au couvre-feu – les horaires d'ouverture de la bibliothèque étant assouplies pour les enseignants. Madam Pince se vit obligée malgré tout d'aller le dénicher pour l'inviter à partir, parce qu'il n'aurait pas percuté l'heure sinon.

Sorti de là, le jeune homme sentit comme une chape de plomb l'enfoncer par son centre de gravité. Ses émotions et pensées avaient repris leur cours et c'était très désagréable après plusieurs heures en sourdine. Il rentra dans ses appartements aussi lugubre que lors de son échange avec la femme crapaud. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire des propos qu'elle lui avait adressés, à qui en parler s'il fallait le faire, comment le formuler, et cetera. Il hésitait quant à la démarche à entreprendre et la manière de l'accomplir, ce qui fit qu'il finit avec un enchevêtrement flou de ce qu'il devait faire. Atterré, il posa son sac en cuir de dragon sur le plan de travail, se couvrit de son plaid et s'enroula en boule sur son fauteuil préféré, les flammes du bon feu ronronnant dans l'âtre se reflétant au travers de ses orbes bleu-azur. S'il pouvait avoir la même intelligence que Luna Lovegood, il ne souffrirait pas autant – ou ne le montrerait pas, c'est selon.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Plus tard dans la semaine, une réunion informelle se tint en salle des professeurs – Umbridge étant absente, un véritable soulagement pour les enseignants qui n'en pouvaient plus de la voir fouiner partout et trouver de l'inspiration pour de nouveaux Décrets d'Education. Ce soir-là, ce fut Melbourne qui prit soin de préparer le thé. Il avait négocié avec l'Elfe de Maison, qui avait paru au bord de l'agonie de se faire voler son taf, pour qu'il le fasse de lui-même et la créature de s'occuper à changer ses draps s'il le souhaitait et jugeait utile. Satisfait, l'Elfe disparut dans un «pop!», laissant champ libre au jeune homme. Snape avait observé la scène de son regard inquisiteur, comme s'il était sur le point de trouver quelque chose à redire – son fameux regard «vous avez raté votre potion, je le sais depuis un quart d'heure, mais j'adore vous voir vous planter, tellement vous n'êtes pas doué». Les autres professeurs trouvaient cela soit étonnant, soit amusant, c'est selon le caractère de chacun. Dumbledore avait hâte de déguster la concoction du benjamin de l'équipe, ayant en mémoire sa certitude qu'il s'y connaissait.

\- Vous êtes vraiment particulier, marmonna le Maître de Potions, bras croisés, appuyé contre un mur, fixant les faits et gestes de Melbourne.

\- Pourquoi? Parce que j'agis tel un Muggle, demanda ce dernier, d'un ton dénué d'agressivité cependant, extirpant de la théière sa boule à thé. Cela me relaxe de faire cela, monsieur, se justifia-t-il en le voyant silencieux et circonspect.

\- Allons, allons, temporisa le Directeur. Severus, vous devriez être conciliant, vous-même agissant ainsi par moments… Vous n'avez pas honte de vos origines au point de fustiger le premier qui a des racines Muggles, n'est-ce pas?

A ces mots, Snape le fusilla du regard et la main de Melbourne qui tenait la théière pour servir les tasses se mit à trembler. Elle commença même à se fissurer, la magie du jeune homme faisant des siennes. Elle crépitait autour de lui, assez inoffensive mais aveuglante. Flitwick vola à son secours, l'épisode analogue qui s'était déroulé dans la Grande Salle en mémoire. Il fit léviter la théière pour la poser sur la table et la réparer ensuite, en murmurant «voilà, voilà, c'est bon… Tout va bien». Puis, il tapota le bras de son ancien élève et lui dit qu'il avait intérêt à leur partager ce qui n'allait pas à la fin de la réunion, sa magie pouvant réagir de manière plus radicale un jour ou l'autre.

\- Mh, thé noir à la bergamote, William, demanda Dumbledore tout à coup, une tasse entre ses mains. Infusion parfaite en tout cas. Un vrai équilibre entre la feuille de thé et le fruit…

\- Hum, hum, fit Snape dans une parfaite imitation d'Umbridge, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Je crois que nous nous sommes réunis pour une raison particulière et espère que je n'ai pas pris des risques inutiles, conclut-il d'un ton acerbe.

\- Oui, Severus, approuva le chef d'établissement d'un signe de tête. Je vous ai convoqués pour nous tenir au fait des dernières nouvelles. Dans un premier temps, qu'avez-vous à nous dire du côté des Death Eaters évadés?

Snape confirma un peu les dires du _Daily Prophet_ : Lestrange avait été à la tête de l'évasion, sans doute avec une aide externe, mais que personne encore n'osait énoncer à voix haute – cette aide sûrement placée là où il n'aurait pas fallu, c'est-à-dire le Ministère. Il ajouta que leur but était évident: se rassembler autour de leur maître. Il conclut par une hypothèse à creuser: voir si les Dementors n'avaient pas changé de camp, pour qu'une dizaine de personnes hautement surveillées puissent s'évader de cette manière. Il allait faire preuve de prudence pour obtenir ces informations. Du côté du Ministère, les sources étaient multiples, floues et peu sûres. Impossible pour le moment d'en tirer quelque chose d'utile.

Ensuite, ils revinrent sur les tensions entre élèves. Les enseignants croulaient sous les retenues et ne savaient plus trop comment s'y prendre avec eux, surtout depuis que la grenouille se promenait dans Hogwarts et le fameux Décret vingt-six… Cela empiétait pas mal sur leurs plates-bandes. Melbourne, parmi d'autres, parla du cas de Lovegood. Il s'était trouvé perplexe face à la réaction de la jeune fille et ne savait trop quoi faire pour l'aider à mettre fin à ce problème récurrent.

\- Vous n'avez pas une solution toute faite qui sort de vos études, demanda d'un air sournois Snape.

\- Non, puis vous avez eu des formations récemment, rétorqua l'enseignant de Défense. Et comme on a les pieds et poings liés par le Ministère, la ligne de conduite émanant de la Direction est entravée de ce fait… «Bonjour, nous souhaitons mettre un terme au harcèlement que subissent la plupart de nos élèves parce que les harceleurs croient aux dires du Ministère»… Vous croyez vraiment qu'on est de taille à nous rebeller sous le nez et la barbe du Ministère, rétorqua-t-il, cinglant

\- Votre insolence vous coûtera, attaqua le Maître de Potions. Et votre engagement est de votre propre chef, donc assumez au lieu de pleurnicher tel un enfant!

\- Ma patience a des limites, contre-argua Melbourne, à bout. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec vous en particulier, monsieur… Mais vous n'étiez pas le seul à me titiller…

\- Il va falloir que vous nous dites pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état dès qu'on parle d'Umbridge de manière plus ou moins directe, rappela Flitwick. Et nous aimerions comprendre les raisons de ses inspections répétées dans vos classes, William, car soit elle ne dit rien pour la plupart d'entre nous, soit elle met les autres en probation… Or, vous… Eh bien, nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'il se passe.

\- En effet, je ne suis au courant de rien, appuya Dumbledore, méditatif. Il est gênant pour moi en qualité de supérieur hiérarchique d'être tenu à l'écart quant à l'avenir de mes employés, et ce flou autour de vous ne m'aide en aucun cas…

Le concerné se raidit et baissa le regard, mortifié, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Devait-il leur répéter tout ce qu'il avait essuyé? La réponse était indéniablement oui, or il estimait que cela en faisait beaucoup avec les fausses accusations d'attouchements sur mineurs qu'avait supputé Parkinson. Il avait l'air de l'homme à abattre. C'était sans doute le cas. Il s'assit, se massa les paupières closes, soupira, las. Il n'en pouvait plus. Lorsqu'il s'était trouvé dans le bureau de Fudge avec Umbridge pour soumettre son idée, il n'avait pas songé qu'elle se venge de cette manière…

Ce fut dans cette posture de vulnérabilité qu'il rapporta de manière exacte tout ce que la femme lui avait dit, insinuations et propos bruts. Dumbledore nota que ce n'était donc pas la seule et unique fois qu'elle attaquait le jeune homme sur ses origines. Gumbling Gargoyles!

Un long silence de plomb s'ensuivit…


	21. Chapitre 20: La loi demeure la loi

Hello tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? La fin du semestre pour ma part, donc stress constant et moral et confiance en moi mis à rude épreuve. Mais je vaincrais! Bref, passons. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire des passages de ce chapitre, et j'espère que les risques pris pour légiférer la saga ne vous chiffonnent pas, et si besoin d'améliorer quelque chose, vous pouvez me le signaler parce que je prends soin à créer tout cela (j'ai un classeur dédié à cela, donc je bosse vraiment ma fic ^⁾ et souhaite progresser encore et toujours! Bonne lecture!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **Chapitre vingt: La loi demeure la loi**_

Charlie descendit les cinq étages avec quelque uns des autres Aiglons pour prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. La fillette s'assit et commença à se servir en lait et en jus de citrouille et lorsqu'elle leva la main et la tête pour attraper le paquet de muesli sur sa gauche, elle remarqua la présence d'Umbridge à la table des enseignants. La main toujours suspendue en cours de route, le visage figée et les yeux écarquillés, Charlie ne pouvait ravaler son léger choc. Depuis combien de jours cette bonne femme se trouvait entre ces quatre murs sans interruption? De l'avis des élèves: une éternité – de trop. Un camarade la héla pour lui demander quand elle se déciderait à en finir avec le paquet de muesli parce qu'il avait les crocs. La petite Aigle secoua la tête, recouvra ses esprits, marmonna une excuse le rouge aux joues, se servit et passa les céréales à son voisin avant de se faire toute petite et de manger son petit-déjeuner en silence. Beaucoup de personnes exécraient Umbridge, mais elle suscitait la peur chez Charlie. Cette dernière avait la sensation que la Ministérielle avait un radar calibré sur «forfaits commis par les gosses» et «pureté du sang». C'était absurde, cependant la gamine avait cette sale impression qu'Umbridge pouvait tout cela et qu'elle détestait, sinon la majorité, une bonne partie de la population de Hogwarts.

La fillette termina son bol et but son jus aussi vite qu'elle le put et retourna à la Tour des Ravenclaw pour boucler son sac de cours et se laver les dents – ses parents lui avaient toujours seriné de ne jamais zapper ce genre de détails au risque de souffrir chez le dentiste à cause de caries. Charlie avait peur des dentistes.

Les Décrets ne lui plaisaient pas. Certes, qu'une envie quelconque de discipline un peu plus stricte en des périodes troublées ou pour maintenir la réputation d'un établissement scolaire était justifiable. Dans ce cas, c'était l'administration dudit établissement qui devait soumettre de telles idées et les faire appliquer. Une Chaire existait. Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler pour faire le travail dont elle était assignée? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'ait jamais protesté ou tenté de faire barrage à ce que le Ministère imposait de force depuis plusieurs mois? Charlie se dit que plusieurs éléments devaient lui manquer alors qu'elle prit place dans la salle de classe du professeur Flitwick. Elle décida de reporter ses interrogations à plus tard, ce cours demandant une concentration entière.

En fin de journée, la fillette se dirigea vers le second étage, les autres étudiants en train de travailler en salles d'étude ou à la bibliothèque ou encore dans leurs salles communes. Un livre pressé contre sa poitrine inexistante, Charlie marchait d'un bon pas et était absorbée dans ses pensées lorsqu'un «hum! Hum!» l'arrêta soudain et faillit lui faire lâcher prise sur son bouquin, tant elle avait eu peur. Umbridge lui sourit à pleines dents et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait à errer dans les couloirs à cette heure. Charlie rougit violemment, pressa plus fort le livre contre elle comme s'il la protégerait de la bonne femme et bégaya un discours sans queue ni tête. Tout à coup, la porte la plus proche s'ouvrit et Melbourne les rejoignit, les sourcils froncés, la baguette au point.

\- Oh, j'ai eu peur que quelque chose vous soit arrivé en cours de route, Miss Gladstone, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Je suis soulagé qu'il n'en est rien, poursuivit-il en jetant un œil du côté de la Sous-Secrétaire. Madame, fit-il à son encontre en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- Bonsoir, Mr Melbourne, lui retourna Umbridge. Je me demandais ce que faisait cette jeune fille dans les couloirs à cette heure. Apparemment, vous l'attendiez, demanda-t-elle en feignant la surprise.

\- En effet, confirma le professeur de Défense. Le professeur Flitwick m'a eu proposé d'accueillir les Ravenclaw dans le cas où il serait occupé par ailleurs. J'ai naturellement accepté.

Subséquemment, les deux adultes se toisèrent longuement. Ne trouvant rien à en redire, la Sous-Secrétaire leur souhaita une bonne fin de soirée et s'en alla, un air contrit au visage. Melbourne attendit qu'elle soit hors de vue pour inviter Charlie à rentrer dans son bureau. La fillette obtempéra en silence, encore secouée par cette visite impromptue. Elle s'assit lourdement et fixait les rainures de la table en bois face à elle, le livre posé sur ses genoux. Elle ouït la porte se refermer, les pas sur les dalles qui se rapprochaient pour ensuite la détourner, une chaise tirée puis un grincement de quelqu'un qui s'assoit dessus, quelques mouvements de parchemins et de livres qui se font ranger.

\- Un thé, Miss Gladstone?

Charlie leva la tête d'un coup, surprise et regarda son enseignant quelques secondes avant de baisser à nouveau la tête pour calmer son émoi et d'acquiescer en silence. Bientôt, ses narines humèrent les vapeurs de la boisson qui s'échappait de la tasse en volutes. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, la petite Aiglon se redressa, ayant récupéré assez de courage pour ne pas se réfugier dans sa bulle. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait devant elle Melbourne, qui n'était pas dans sa posture d'enseignant. C'était étrange d'être soudain saisi par l'humanité de la personne.

Le jeune homme avait les yeux légèrement baissés, un peu troubles par la fatigue, cette dernière présente au travers des cernes creusées et noires qui n'avaient pas dégonflé avec la pause des congés d'hiver. Ce soir, il avait tenu sa longue chevelure noire par un bandana, ce qui dégageait son visage de manière brutale – du moins, du point de vue de la fillette qui l'avait toujours vu les cheveux libres comme l'air. Sa propre tasse de thé était posée à côté de sa main droite, elle-même sur un livre ouvert – le seul qu'il n'avait pas rangé. Sa main gauche supportait le poids de sa tête, légèrement inclinée sur le côté, exprimant la lassitude qui l'animait actuellement.

\- Euh... Monsieur, demanda Charlie d'une toute petite voix, et il lui répondit par un «mh?». Je me demandais... Comment en est-on arrivés là? Je veux dire... Il y a bien la Chaire de l'Education qui a une certaine retenue et un certain pouvoir face à ce que le Ministère propose.

\- En théorie, je vous dis oui, lui répondit le professeur. La Chaire existe dans le but de pondérer les mesures politiques en offrant leur vision des choses fondée sur le concret. Cela permet de proposer des textes de lois pertinents et applicables en réel.

\- Alors... Je ne comprends pas... Je suis désolée, monsieur mais...

\- Le Crisis and Exceptional and Emergency Measures Act bâillonne également la Chaire dans son influence, l'éclaira Melbourne.

L'air buté de la gamine amusa le jeune homme. Il en sourit et pouffa même dans son élan. En retour, la Ravenclaw lui lança un regard douloureux et peiné. Il concevait sans peine ce qui la traversait en cet instant. A cet âge, le sentiment d'injustice pouvait être violent à ressentir et accepter.

\- Dans la vraie vie, la roue ne tourne pas toujours, ou de manière si étrange qu'on ne sera pas satisfait, poursuivit le professeur. Les hommes ne sont pas tous bons et cherchent pour la plupart le meilleur intérêt au-delà de toute justice, égalité, altruisme...

Charlie était encore trop impulsive et innocente pour tolérer ces mots, mais elle admit leur véracité, par une tête baissée et ce besoin de faire bouger les choses sur-le-champ.

Par la suite, l'entretien fut axé sur les études de l'enfant et sur son suivi avec Madam Pomfrey. Employer les rendez-vous élève-professeur pour continuer à discuter librement était un peu risqué et évident; néanmoins, il n'y avait pas mieux pour la communication à l'heure actuelle. Tout le monde n'avait pas les compétences nécessaires pour invoquer un Patronus sur lequel on apposait un message et, soyons honnêtes, il aurait été davantage suspect de croiser des dizaines d'animaux bleutés et argentés dans les couloirs que de tomber sur une étudiante qui allait à son entrevue avec l'un de ses enseignants.

Charlie avait terminé avec Melbourne à une heure décente, or pour être sûr qu'elle n'aurait aucun souci, il préféra la raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée de sa salle commune.

\- You can see me in water, but I never get wet. What am I*, énonça la voix claire de la tête d'aigle qui gardait la Tour.

Sans aucune préméditation, Charlie s'écarta et proposa à son enseignant d'y répondre. Ce dernier lui sourit. Beaucoup de vieux souvenirs jaillirent dans son esprit, mais il put contenir l'effet nocif de ces derniers. Ces devinettes avaient été un délice intellectuel qu'il avait apprécié. C'était gentil de la part de l'enfant de lui proposer de répondre à celle-ci. Comme au bon vieux temps...

\- A reflection*, finit-il par répondre.

La fillette sourit elle aussi, avec cette moue réservée, et il lui souhaita un bon soir avant de faire demi-tour. Il fallait l'admettre: de dos, avec ses longues boucles qui descendaient entre ses omoplates et les pans de son manteau de laine noire qui virevoltaient derrière lui au gré de ses pas, le professeur de Défense n'avait rien à envier à Snape, se dit la Ravenclaw avant que l'entrée de la salle commune ne se ferme.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Melbourne reçut sa convocation par la Commission Interne le lundi vingt par le courrier du matin. Au moment où il avait reconnu le logo du Ministère sur le rouleau de parchemin, il fut bien ravi de n'être pas allé à la Grande Salle ce matin-là. Il n'était pas pressé de se prendre quelques remarques de la part d'Umbridge. Malgré cet aspect positif, son thé considéra qu'il était intéressant de tenter de faire demi-tour. Le jeune homme inspira longuement et expira pareil avant de lire le parchemin. Il devra se rendre au Department of Mysteries en salle d'audience le lendemain à dix heures. Il fronça les sourcils. Cette procédure était inhabituelle. Souhaitaient-ils lyncher les robes bleu-cyan? Il soupira, se laissa glisser sur sa chaise et se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

Un thé et un café plus tard, Melbourne courut presque jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et trouva statue immobile qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Il n'eut pas le loisir de tourner en rond d'exaspération, la Sous-Directrice passant par là à cet instant précis. Elle nota l'agitation chez son collègue et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune homme regarda d'abord à droite et à gauche pour être sûr que personne n'était dans les parages. McGonagall invoqua un Silencing Charm pour assurer leurs arrières à la vue de son comportement et devina que ce qui le travaillait ne devait atterrir dans les oreilles de n'importe qui. Le professeur de Défense lui expliqua en menus détails la convocation et le besoin de trouver la meilleure solution possible pour assurer ses cours. Il craignait qu'Umbridge profite de son absence pour prendre sa place et il n'avait pas envie de lui faire goûter les joies de ce poste une seule seconde. La Lionne lui donna rendez-vous dans son propre bureau lors de la pause déjeuner, en lui promettant d'y réfléchir dans la matinée.

Chance inouïe, pour les élèves, Umbridge était absente lorsque les enseignants passèrent par la Grande Salle. Elle assistait à toutes les audiences. McGonagall demanda à toute l'équipe pédagogique qui était disponible et sur quel créneau horaire pour remplacer Melbourne, qui leur donnera un exemplaire de ses prévisions de cours. L'emploi du temps fut fixé. Snape assurera la classe de NEWT, Flitwick les premières années en début de journée, McGonagall les troisièmes années et Sinistra les sixièmes années. Vector avait une journée chargée et avait donné plusieurs examens pour cette semaine pour donner un aperçu de ce qui attendait les classes à la fin de l'année scolaire. Elle ne pouvait donc pas rendre ce petit service à son jeune collègue. Enfin, tous – ou presque – souhaitèrent bonne chance au professeur de Défense de vive voix.

La journée fut un cauchemar éveillé pour Melbourne. Les élèves n'étaient pas au courant de la véritable raison de son absence à venir, ni de son air lugubre, cependant ils firent tout leur possible pour ne pas trop l'ennuyer – à l'exception des cinquièmes années Gryffindor et Slytherin en fin de journée. Le jeune homme, qui n'était pas dans son état normal, fut aussi brutal qu'un certain Corbeau en retirant des points et en assignant en retenue dix personnes: un véritable record. Le seul aspect positif qu'il trouva dans ces gestes fut qu'il venait de marquer son autorité sur ces adolescents. Lors du dîner, ses collègues commentèrent longuement ce qu'il s'était passé: Gryffindor et Slytherin avaient été amputés de dizaines de points chacun et cela ne passait pas inaperçu lorsqu'on passait devant les sabliers.

\- Comment vous les appelez, déjà, les élèves, marmonna Melbourne son menton calé contre la paume de sa main et fixant d'un regard morne le contenu de son assiette.

\- Alors..., fit Snape d'un ton méditatif et comptant sur ses doigts à mesure qu'il énumérait ses surnoms préférés: crétins, idiots, puérils, immatures, brats, dunderheads...

\- J'aime bien... Dunderhead, commenta le jeune homme.

\- … Vous n'aimez pas le commun, donc je ne suis guère surpris par cette préférence, murmura le Maître de Potions du bout des lèvres.

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Melbourne essuya malgré tout une réprimande de la part de son aîné quant aux points soutirés et les élèves qui étaient collés – en tout cas, lorsque cela concernait ses charges. Par la suite, il demanda s'il avait collé Potter. La légère tension que Melbourne ressentit dans le nom du Survivant lui permit de saisir qu'il devait y avoir un problème d'ordre personnel entre eux deux. Après le père, le fils? Non, c'était absurde. Potter pouvait être impulsif et manquer d'attention par moments, il avait l'air de souffrir de mauvaises nuits lui aussi, en même temps normal avec ce qu'il avait vécu, cependant il avait l'air d'un étudiant studieux et avide d'en apprendre plus en Défense. Soit, il était le premier à répliquer au moindre sous-entendu ou à la moindre remarque lancée par un des Slytherin, et c'était pénible que de devoir éviter un massacre entre ces deux Maisons rivales. C'était d'autant plus agaçant qu'en agissant sous le coup de la colère, tous ces jeunes, Potter inclus, alimentaient les divisions et les inimitiés entre personnes. Et cela servait la cause des Pure-Blood et de Voldemort. Diviser pour mieux régner. Il ne fallait pas avoir fait Oxford pour comprendre cela... Le jeune homme lui répondit par l'affirmative et ajouta que ce n'était simplement parce que l'adolescent avait pointé sa baguette sur des camarades sur la défensive. D'ailleurs, nul doute que la poignée d'élèves qui avait été punie devait le fusiller du regard; mais l'enseignant ne daignait pas leur donner ce loisir. Il n'y avait pas seulement une question de respect de règlement intérieur, mais aussi de maturité et de savoir-vivre – même si le professeur de Défense avait hurlé un «Article 5 du Civil Tenants and People Measures Act: tout acte de menace, orale ou implicite, sur la vie d'un tiers ou d'un proche est passible d'un procès devant la Cour des Délits de Moeurs, et devant le Wizengamot si celles-là sont mises à exécution! Alors, Potter... Baissez votre baguette! Thomas et Finnigan aussi! Et vous, Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle, retirez-moi ces sourires ou je vous colle aussi!»

Melbourne languissait que son audition soit passée. La nervosité n'avait rien de bon sur lui.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La loi était de son côté. Il ne devrait pas être viré de son poste de fonctionnaire au Department; néanmoins, son statut de sang et le fait qu'il était un véritable frein aux ambitions d'Umbridge pourraient changer la donne.

Melbourne attendait que le préposé qui contrôlait les entrées et sorties des personnes dans la salle d'audience neuf lui fasse signe pour qu'il y pénètre. Le jeune homme avait revêtu ses sur-robes bleu cyan – plus par symbolisme de solidarité entre collègues d'une même institution qu'autre chose. Il redoutait de croiser le regard de batracien de la Sous-Secrétaire, qui n'avait pas son pareil pour déstabiliser ses cibles en un battement de cils. Pour s'en prémunir, il avait établi des barrières solides et impénétrables par l'Occlumencie. Au diable si à la fin de son audience, il souffrirait d'un mal de tête carabiné. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre ses moyens face à la dame en tweed rose, encore moins dans une telle situation. Les mains jointes devant lui, la mâchoire serrée, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte au moment où le préposé inclina la tête légèrement.

Comme pour toutes les autres salles qui se trouvaient dans cette zone du Department of Mysteries, les murs de pierres sombres montaient haut, et de chaque côté du professeur de Défense se tenaient les bancs sur lesquels étaient installés les membres de la Commission Interne. En sus de leurs sur-robes, ils étaient coiffés de hauts de forme semblables aux Bacheliers ou lauréats de licence ou de thèse Muggles, hormis qu'à la place du rouge bordeaux assigné au staff du Wizengamot, eux étaient aussi sinistres que des corbeaux avec ce noir qui aurait plu à Snape. Leurs visages étaient graves et fermés, et tous suivirent du regard le jeune homme qui se dirigea vers la chaise au centre de la pièce, pourvue de chaînes à ses accoudoirs. A sa gauche se tenait l'avocat assigné au Department of Magical Education, qui lui adressa un signe de tête poli. Celui que Melbourne lui rendit fut un peu raide, mais aucune autre émotion ne venait trahir l'angoisse qui aurait pu l'immerger s'il n'avait pas cet art de l'esprit en maîtrise.

\- Audience d'enquête interne quant aux événements qui se sont produits au Department of Magical Education le treize décembre mil-neuf cent quatre-vingt quinze, débita le juge d'une voix atone, dont le col de ses sur-robes était finement brodé de fils d'argent. Interrogatoire du fonctionnaire William Albert Melbourne, employé dudit Department depuis mil-neuf cent quatre-vingt huit et résidant actuellement à Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry en Ecosse en qualité de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

Etes-vous bien monsieur William Albert Melbourne, questionna le juge avant de poursuivre une fois que le concerné ait hoché la tête par l'affirmative. Etiez-vous bel et bien présent en cette journée du treize décembre mil-neuf cent quatre-vingt quinze pour, je cite, «obligation de présence dans le cadre d'une enquête interne commanditée par le Head of Department»? Bien, nous tenons cette séance dans le but de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, dans le cas où la Commission Interne a eu reçu par la suite un nombre inhabituel de demandes de suspensions et de blâmes parmi les employés du Department of Magical Education et pour, dans le cas où nous jugerions cela nécessaire, appliquer la mise en tutelle dudit Department selon le Civil Tenants of the Ministry of Magic Act paragraphe D. Pouvez-vous, monsieur Melbourne, nous narrer cette journée, en ne disant que la stricte vérité comme vous l'avez promis sous serment?

En toute honnêteté, le jeune homme s'était attendu à ce que la Commission Interne ait une telle requête. Le besoin de tout garder pour eux venait de sonner son glas. Il inspira et expira longuement alors qu'il rassemblait ses esprits. Il avait le droit de ne pas raconter tous les détails qui avaient motivé la convocation de la Purge – pas tant qu'on le lui demandait de manière explicite. De ce fait, il répondit en révélant la convocation officielle qu'il avait reçue le matin même et s'était hâté pour être en temps et en heure sur place. Puis, il expliqua que cet interrogatoire interne était on ne peut plus légal et usuel: huis-clos avec le Head of Department, quelques avocats et un juge dépêché sur les lieux avec multiples questions sur les états de service, les dossiers traités, les rôles qu'ils avaient pris sur ces derniers lors de ces dix-huit derniers mois.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé dans cette posture qui a justifié un blâme dans vos états de service qui, je vous cite, «sont impeccables», questionna le juge.

\- Bien que cela soit une procédure classique, il y régnait une certaine agitation entre employés, répondit Melbourne après que son avocat ait donné l'aval d'un signe de tête. Ces derniers mois ont été éprouvants pour nous tous et m'est avis que la plupart n'ont pas supporté d'être interrogés.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous Désarmé puis Stupefixé deux employés de la branche que le Department nomme le Think Tank alors?

\- J'ai fait preuve de légitime défense, Monsieur le Juge, offrit le jeune homme.

\- Pour le Disarming Spell, je peux concevoir, souffla une voix haut perchée de petite fille; mais pour le Stunning Spell... Veuillez m'excuser, mais je demeure circonspecte par celui-ci.

\- Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, énonça le juge à l'assemblée.

\- Objection, tenta l'avocat.

\- Objection rejetée, balaya le juge. Répondez à la question de la Sous-Secrétaire, monsieur Melbourne.

\- Eh bien... je n'ai pas bien exécuté le premier sort et... Pour ne pas en recevoir en retour, j'ai eu quelques frayeurs entre les deux, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux à faire, dit Melbourne, les sourcils froncés et fixant Umbridge qu'il se voyait bien faire rôtir lentement pour canaliser le sursaut de colère qui avait jailli en lui. C'était on ne peut plus radical, je le reconnais; cependant, j'ai fait au plus rapide tout en restant dans la légalité en ce qui concerne les sorts et charmes qu'on peut formuler au sein du Ministère. Soit je les clouais sur place, soit je finissais à Saint Mungo.

\- Il faut savoir que la nature du blâme consiste avant tout à un signalement auprès de monsieur Melbourne pour lui rappeler que le Departement of Magical Education se doit d'être uni et solidaire malgré les différences et les avis contraires, énonça l'avocat. J'ai eu discuté avec le Head of Departement et c'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- Avez-vous une trace de cette entrevue, Monsieur Pitt, interrogea le juge.

\- En effet, Monsieur le Juge. J'ai même mieux: mes souvenirs, révéla-t-il en sortant d'une des poches de ses sur-robes un flacon de verre dans lequel un contenu ni liquide ni gazeux se prélassait.

\- La séance est suspendue. Nous reprendrons dans une demi-heure après avoir vu le contenu de ce souvenir, ordonna le juge.

Turner rejoignit son jeune collègue au moment où ce dernier sortit de la salle d'audience, la tête entre les épaules, les mains dans les poches et le pas preste. D'un commun accord silencieux, ils se ruèrent vers les ascenseurs et montèrent d'un étage, le temps de boire un thé ou un café, de se griller une clope pour le benjamin et d'affronter à nouveau la séance.

Melbourne songeait que le souvenir de l'avocat pouvait contenir des détails compromettants. La Purge demeurait légale dans tous ses aspects, sinon ils ne l'auraient plus jamais employée, mais la nature de la plus récente posait problème: c'était révéler publiquement qu'une bonne partie du huitième étage s'opposait à la ligne politique officielle et tentait sciemment de freiner tout ce que le reste du Ministère mettait en œuvre. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent quelques banalités. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de discuter de l'affaire actuelle. Pour donner le change, le professeur raconta à son aîné que, même si Snape ne l'avait toujours pas transformé en ingrédient pour potions, il lui donnait du «idiot» ou «inconscient», lui reconnaissant sa verve qui n'avait pas terni avec le temps. En retour, Turner lui avoua qu'il manquait ici, car nul ne connaissait par cœur autant de textes de lois que lui et qui essayaient au maximum de les appliquer en jouant avec leurs subtilités pour le bien de l'Education. Il conclut son petit discours par un conseil: ne pas prendre la grosse tête. Difficile dans le cas où il avait un Snape et une Umbridge sur le dos, contre-argumenta Melbourne, hilare. Puis, il était déjà temps de retourner dans le sinistre des salles d'audience. Turner tapota l'épaule de son benjamin en guise d'encouragement.

La seconde partie de la séance consistait grandement à tenter de soutirer des informations sur les motifs qui avaient enclenché cette enquête interne, ce que le jeune homme contra par une dérogation, paragraphe E du Civil Tenants of Ministry of Magic Act et l'application du Control and Limitations of Employees and Services of the Department of Magical Education toujours actuelle selon laquelle il devait garder bouche close. Là-dessus, le juge dut céder, le dernier n'étant pas affecté par le Crisis and Exceptional Emergency Measures Act, cependant il passa à autre chose et Melbourne saisit que tout était mis en œuvre pour lui trouver une faute: il lui demanda purement et simplement quelles avaient été ses raisons pour se proposer comme enseignant en lieu et place de la Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat. Son avocat s'interposa, ce n'était pas la question du jour et cela ne justifiait pas l'enquête interne qui les intéressait, or son objection fut étouffée en un battement de cils, appuyé par des extraits de loi.

C'était la guerre de la législation dans tous les sens, au point qu'un profane n'aurait pu saisir que les noms des personnes présentes dans la salle. Cela en aurait donné le tournis à pas mal de gens...

Melbourne ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et répéta simplement ce qu'il avait justifié auprès du Ministre Fudge: souci d'alléger les responsabilités d'Umbridge et son emploi du temps, souci de vouloir participer à l'effort collectif, souci de faire au mieux les choses car il était diplômé et la Défense avait été une de ses matières majeures dans son cursus. Ce n'était ni une totale franchise, ni un mensonge, en faisant foi d'un peu de considération. Néanmoins, Umbridge avait dû discuter en amont avec le juge et les jurés parce que ces derniers le toisaient, de toute leur hauteur mais aussi de toute leur suffisance, comme s'ils n'étaient pas dupes et sentaient que le jeune homme leur dissimulait quelque menu détail. Cette posture qu'il avait, au milieu de l'arène aux lions, n'avait rien d'enviable et il souhaitait en finir le plus rapidement possible. Une gêne de plus en plus douloureuse aux tempes le vrillait et il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme, alors qu'il avait progressivement baissé ses barrières mentales pour continuer à avoir la mainmise sur ses émotions.

Une fois de plus, il sortit de la salle d'audience, le temps que les jurés délibèrent, son avocat resté avec eux pour terminer sa défense proprement – même s'il s'était vu assez inutile. En face, ils souhaitaient démanteler le Department, ni plus ni moins; et à part David qui avait réussi à terrasser Goliath, il était impossible de stopper cette machine infernale quand on n'était qu'une poignée ridicule d'opposants. Melbourne avait eu le temps de voir défiler sa vie, et cela avait très remuant au point qu'il dut rehausser ses barrières d'Occlumencie et déclarer son mal de tête par la même occasion, et enfin il put entendre la décision prise par la Commission Interne sur son cas.

\- Les jurés de la Commission Interne, après délibération et réflexion sur ce que monsieur William Albert Melbourne nous a dit sous serment, ont décidé que, loin d'avoir eu une coopération pleine et entière de la part du fonctionnaire sus-nommé mais que ses états de service corrects et la mission qu'il a délibérément endossée en postulant comme enseignant à Hogwarts nous permettent de mesurer notre décision quant à ce dossier. Il a été voté à la majorité que monsieur William Albert Melbourne était suspendu de ses fonctions au Ministère et qu'il sera à nouveau convoqué pour réviser ce jugement en Juin de l'année mil-neuf cent quatre-vingt seize. Cela ne lui ôtera pas la possibilité d'exercer son poste de professeur à Hogwarts, néanmoins la rente qu'il touche par son emploi au Department of Magical Education sera gelée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mesdames, Messieurs, merci de votre attention et de votre disponibilité. L'affaire est close.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En passant devant les toilettes où Moaning Myrtle avait élu ses quartiers, Sertan poursuivit sa route tout en gardant ce pas prudent pour garder ce silence relatif. De par la nature de ses actions, il avait la nette sensation que le moindre mouvement de ses robes était amplifié et audible à des kilomètres. Le jeune homme ne se permit de se détendre que lorsqu'il arriva à destination, la main sur le cœur qui battait la chamade, adossé contre le mur, le regard posé sur la bonne vieille trappe qui avait été jadis l'entrée qui menait à la pierre philosophale. Il prit le temps de calmer son palpitant et de s'estimer en sécurité désormais. Et dire que s'ils votaient pour cette pièce et y fassent leurs ateliers de pratique, il aurait cette appréhension au quotidien, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Le Slytherin esquissa une moue, se disant que cela en valait la peine. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas faire face aux menaces à venir de manière égale et il fallait s'engager sur cette voie. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure solution, ou sinon ils compromettraient tous leurs enseignants.

\- Alors, qu'en penses-tu, demanda Dhalim qui, à l'expression de son visage, arrêtait son choix sur cette salle.

\- Hum... Nous pourrions lui assigner un Charme d'Extension, suivant le nombre que nous serions, parce que j'ai bien peur que ce soit quand même un peu étroit par rapport aux normes de sécurité, non?

\- Et tu sais le faire, toi, ce charme, grommela pour la forme Dhalim.

\- Oh, il suffit de connaître la formule et de l'exécuter, balaya Sertan.

Ceci fit rire Haris et Maïa. La fille hoqueta une réplique telle que «si les Charmes étaient aussi faciles, le professeur Flitwick ne serait utile à personne...». D'abord contrit, Sertan admit qu'il s'était avancé trop vite et qu'il avait mal formulé sa pensée. Le sort était à leur portée. Le problème sera résolu rapidement.

\- Bien, on peut communiquer aux huit autres que nous préférons cette salle aux autres. Je crois qu'elle a un certain succès parmi eux. Du coup, on fait comment pour gérer les allées et venues des gens?

\- Déjà, je pense que nous pouvons emprunter l'idée des Ravenclaw qui dédient leurs ateliers par niveau, offrit Maïa à la question de Haris.

\- Oui, mais si ce sont toujours les mêmes qui s'absentent un jour en particulier, je trouverais cela suspect, contra Dhalim. Et nous ne voulons pas que nos pseudo vérités soient éventées par Snape en un temps record...

\- On les cale en fonction des emplois du temps des uns et des autres. Si le dernier cours de la journée se trouve non loin, ils y vont. Si nous Etendons la salle, ce n'est pas grave s'il y a des groupes plus importants que d'autres, murmura Sertan qui étudiait les mesures de la salle en l'état actuel. On en érigera le mot de passe ensemble.

\- OK, vendredi soir, entre les douze ici, proposa Maïa.

\- Vendu, répondirent les trois autres.

Enfin, ils sortirent à tour de rôle à quelques minutes d'intervalle et chacun prit des directions différentes et justifièrent de leur présence soit à la bibliothèque, soit dans une salle d'études, soit dans leur salle commune.

Sertan était descendu au second étage pour travailler avec sa sœur pour la Défense et pour lui communiquer l'avancée de leur projet. Lorsqu'il entra, il fut saisi par un Melbourne migraineux qui marchait l'esprit ailleurs, un mug en main. L'adolescent se rendit soudain compte de sa fatigue et fit profil bas tout au long de sa soirée studieuse.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* L'énigme de la tête d'aigle, traduite en français:

L'on me voit au travers de l'eau, mais je ne suis jamais humide/mouillé. Que suis-je?

Un reflet.


	22. Chapitre 21: Dérèglements

Hello tout le monde! J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée. Pour ma part, les jours sont tellement chargés que je percute à peine qu'ils passent à vitesse grand V. Bientôt les vacances et les fêtes! D'ailleurs, comme mes jours de publication sont le mercredi pour The Rise of an Eaglet et le samedi pour le premier tome de la Resistance, les fêtes n'impacteront en rien mon rythme de publication! Bonne nouvelle, non? Donc, je vous donnerai rendez-vous les mercredis 27 et 3 et les samedis 30 et 6. Ce chapitre est plus court d'une fourchette de 300-400 mots, sorry. Bonne lecture.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **Chapitre vingt-et-un: Dérèglements**_

Le Grimmauld Place demeurait sinistre malgré les nombreux aménagements et nettoyages effectués l'été précédent. Cette impression était sans doute due au fait que la cuisine se situait en sous-sol et que la lumière ne pouvait s'infiltrer dans la demeure; cependant Melbourne l'estimait aussi Halloweenesque que les salles d'audience du Department of Mysteries.

Février avait succédé à janvier et le froid mordant n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Cela n'empêchait pas la prudence des gens qui gardaient leurs manteaux au cas où il se remettrait à geler et une consommation toujours aussi importante de boissons chaudes. Sur la grande table de bois sombre qui trônait dans la pièce se battaient en duel thé, café et Firewhisky. La présence de l'alcool se justifiait par l'escalade de mauvaises nouvelles. L'élan de recrutement avait dans un premier temps ralenti, avant de se tarir complètement, au vu de la situation actuelle. Il devenait d'autant plus dangereux d'essayer quoique ce fut au Ministère, les conséquences de l'enquête menée par la Commission Interne sur le Department of Magical Education avaient été de contrôler tous les services de manière régulière, et Umbridge était parvenue à enrôler de fidèles fonctionnaires pour une présence humaine remarquable. Les échanges entre étages étaient en sus supervisés et il se murmurait que cette action serait bientôt étendue à la communauté magique dans son ensemble. Comme les rumeurs avaient fini par se réaliser, celle-ci fut prise au sérieux par l'Ordre du Phénix qui en déplorait le manquement à la liberté de presse et de pensée.

\- Crisis and Exceptional Emergency Measures Act, marmonna Melbourne, après que les uns et les autres aient eu fait leur compte-rendu.

\- Nommez-moi encore cet Act et je vais finir par déverser une potion dans la fontaine de l'Atrium, grinça Snape.

Le jeune homme coulissa un regard interrogateur à son endroit, lui demandant silencieusement s'il s'abaisserait à l'Exploding Potion, comme l'employaient ses _autres_ collègues. Le Death Eater claqua sa langue contre son palais en signe d'agacement, les sourcils froncés, les orbes meurtriers, les bras croisés. Un échange entre eux qui laissait pantois le reste de l'assistance qui ne s'attendait pas à cela – comme si les deux concernés reprenaient une vieille habitude et communiquaient par télépathie.

\- Sinon, la dernière mauvaise nouvelle est que William a été suspendu de son poste au Ministère, coupa court Dumbledore qui les fixait tous deux pour les inciter à se calmer et à couper l'herbe sous les pieds des autres membres. Cela n'a pas été reporté par le _Daily Prophet_ , qui s'est contenté de dire que la Commission Interne avait fait son travail et que pour assurer un bon fonctionnement au sein du Ministère, tous les services étaient sous contrôle.

\- Que pouvons-nous craindre par cette suspension, demanda Arthur Weasley. L'Education est pourtant un allié de taille dans notre lutte.

\- Rien, objecta Melbourne qui réprima un bâillement avant de poursuivre: Turner a été et est toujours mes yeux et mes oreilles. Il me file encore les infos les plus importantes, que je sois suspendu ou non.

\- Pouvons-nous nous fier à ce Turner, interrogea Weasley, car très peu connaissaient ces employés-là à cause de leur tendance à l'autarcie.

Le jeune homme répondit par l'affirmative. Ceci ne soulagea en rien les autres personnes autour de lui, mais ils devaient composer avec – surtout lorsqu'ils observèrent que Dumbledore ne trouvait rien à redire et que nul n'osait remettre en doute son jugement pour le moment.

Lupin avait le front plissé par la préoccupation. Sa tentative de persuader les Loups-Garous de Grande-Bretagne à ne pas se rallier à Voldemort se soldait par un échec cuisant; Fenrir Greyback ayant eu un coup d'avance et la méfiance des uns et des autres avait fini par tout faire capoter. En effet, ces derniers n'avaient pas leur confiance placée du côté du Ministère au vu des dernières mesures prises à leur encontre et ce renouveau d'élan à les traiter de Half-Breeds. L'ancien professeur de Défense était assis aux côtés de son vieil ami Sirius Black. La présence de l'un semblait canaliser la fougue de l'autre, épuisé de ne pouvoir sortir de cette maison de malheur et d'être réellement utile à l'Ordre. Melbourne notait l'agitation de l'homme encore marqué par Azkaban jusqu'aux tics nerveux, régulièrement mis à mal par un Snape joueur – si on pouvait appeler ses piques acerbes et mesquines un jeu. C'était de loin l'une des réunions les plus pessimistes que l'Ordre avait connu depuis qu'il avait repris du service. Avant que les uns et les autres s'en aillent, ils burent un coup de Firewhisky. Le doigt au fin fond du verre de Melbourne lui avait quand même provoqué une légère quinte de toux, ce qui avait fait sourire et ricaner la plupart des gens autour de lui. On ne pouvait pas attendre d'une personne qui supportait à peine la bière d'avaler un liquide à plus de cinquante degrés comme si cela avait été de l'eau.

Lorsque la réunion eut terminé, il ne restait plus grand monde dans la cuisine. Melbourne était encore présent, sa dernière tasse de thé encore à moitié pleine. On ne sacrifiait pas le thé. Cela faisait partie de ses concepts, certes un peu obtus, mais il n'en dérogeait pas. Lupin achevait de lire l'édition du soir du _Prophet_ tandis que Black marmonnait quelques mots avec sa cousine Tonks. La jeune femme n'avait rien du profil typique de l'Auror. En vérité, cela devait bien être la première fois que le professeur de Défense en voyait une de cet acabit. Non pas qu'il ait des clichés ancrés en lui, cependant l'apparence de la Metamorphmagus déroutait et pouvait tromper l'adversaire, car il était sûr de sa puissance si elle était la protégée de Mad-Eye Moody. Avec les mois passés, le jeune homme avait pu tracer les liens qui unissaient les uns et les autres et cela le perturbait d'autant plus qu'il avait eu la nette impression d'être la pièce rapportée d'une immense famille. Avant d'entrer dans l'Ordre, il ne connaissait Shacklebolt et Weasley que de vue, et les autres, Diggle, Vance et consorts seulement de nom. La faute d'avoir passé trop de temps enfermé dans sa petite box qui lui servait de bureau...

\- Cigarette, Willy?

Melbourne leva la tête soudain, et sentit craquer sa nuque, pour observer les yeux sombres de Black qui lui tendait son propre paquet de clopes un peu écorné par un séjour dans une poche. Il haussa un sourcil pour la forme, ce que l'autre lui rétorqua d'un «on ne rate pas l'odeur particulière des fumeurs, surtout pas quand on est Loup-Garou» plaisantin en pointant du pouce son acolyte et ami qui sourit pour appuyer ses propos. Melbourne déclina son offre et sortit les siennes. Il fumait peu, mais il préférait les roulées aux industrielles, question de caractère.

Black lui demanda comment ça se passait avec Snape comme collègue. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, incapable de définir cette situation en mots. Il évaluait la dureté du Maître de Potions plus prononcée lorsqu'il s'adressait aux élèves, même s'il gardait une distance, une froideur et une haute opinion de lui-même qui lui fournissait l'excuse suffisante pour exécrer un maximum de personnes parmi son entourage. Néanmoins, le gars de Spinner's End avait accentué ces traits de caractère depuis qu'il avait reçu la Marque, et sans doute davantage depuis qu'il avait retourné sa veste et choisi d'être double-agent. En tout cas, c'était ainsi que Melbourne concevait l'évolution de Severus Snape. Il était plus aisé pour lui de raisonner sur les agissements des gens dans le but de les comprendre au mieux et de gérer ses propres troubles qu'il ressentait à leur égard. La douleur de leur amitié fugace était toujours présente en lui, mais avec le temps elle s'était assez émoussée pour qu'il encaisse les aléas de la vie qui s'amusait grandement à leur faire vivre des péripéties assez cocasses. Il ne pouvait esquisser une autre explication pour la différence criante entre l'aîné assez bienveillant, néanmoins abrupt et l'homme qu'il était devenu... A moins qu'il ait eu fait semblant d'être sympathique avec lui? Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu l'air de montrer cette facette de lui-même à quiconque, comme si elle n'avait point été incluse dans son tempérament.

Le jeune homme se détacha de ses pensées et put relever le même type de tension dans la voix de son interlocuteur que lorsque le Corbeau lui avait demandé s'il avait puni Potter. L'inimitié était toujours aussi vivace... Comme il n'avait pas satisfait la soif d'injurier le Maître de Potions de Black, la conversation était tombée à plat et les deux hommes fumaient en silence.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ce mois de février fut inhabituel en Ecosse, pour le temps: il était plus chaud et humide que d'ordinaire. Les plantes de Sprout et les créatures de Hagrid s'en trouvaient affectées. Leurs réactions étaient inattendues et les étudiants eurent droit à des déconvenues, par chance, plus comiques que dangereuses pendant leurs cours.

Par exemple, la promotion de Ginny Weasley se trouva dans une situation cocasse alors qu'ils étudiaient la branchiflore. D'origine méditerranéenne, la plante se sentait particulièrement à l'aise par ce climat là. Tandis que les élèves la manipulaient en douceur pour faire des croquis, cette dernière s'amusait à s'enrouler autour de leurs bras de manière régulière. Après des sursauts de surprise et de rires tant elle chatouillait, il devenait difficile de l'en détacher. Pour l'effrayer, Sprout avait fait jaillir une flamme et la conserva dans un verre qu'elle approchait de la plante. Elle dut le faire souvent, tant que le climat ne revint pas à la normale et que la Branchiflore ait eu l'idée de grimper et de s'agripper aux cous des élèves.

Les créatures de Hagrid, telles que les Thestrals, ne supportant guère la chaleur, se montrèrent un peu plus farouches que d'ordinaire. Cela n'aidait pas le Demi-Géant, constamment chaperonné par Umbridge lorsqu'il enseignait. Impossible d'attirer les créatures qui tiraient les carrosses dans l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, car elles souhaitaient rester dans la fraîcheur qui leur seyait davantage. De plus, les animaux étaient réputés pour leur instinct à se préserver de tout humain nocif, et malheureusement pour le Garde-Chasse professeur qui avait tant souhaité que ses cours soient intéressants, Umbridge faisait partie du lot. La femme en tweed rose se délectait à écrire des pages et des pages de rapport qui flinguaient le professionnalisme de Hagrid et à pousser les élèves à abonder en son sens.

Fred et George Weasley avaient voulu se venger d'elle une fois en ensorcelant une bouse qui traînait dans le coin, mais Haris les en empêcha en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Fred. George le toisa avec méfiance. Un long débat s'ensuivit entre les trois étudiants. Le principal argument du Slytherin était que cela allait dans tous les cas porter préjudice à Hagrid et ce n'était pas leur but. Au pire, il leur suggéra plutôt d'attendre que le cours soit fini, il servira d'appât pour tenir la bonne femme à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Les jumeaux furent décontenancés dans un premier temps – jamais un Serpent ne réfléchissait à la meilleure solution pour titiller l'ordre et cela sans aucune demande de retour de faveur, or Haris leur assura que les seuls Slytherin qui appréciaient Umbridge étaient tous ceux reliés au Ministère ou à l'idéologie de pureté de leur communauté. Puis les Weasley se lancèrent un clin d'oeil. Ils arrêtèrent leur choix de placer une Bombabouse dans la fange: simple et efficace.

Autant dire que le résultat escompté restera dans les annales de Hogwarts une bonne centaine d'années plus tard... Haris avait permis, par ce coup de force, à asseoir sa neutralité, voire son penchant envers ce que les Pure-Blood de sa Maison tendaient à incarner. Il avait délibérément laissé la Ministérielle hurler et hurler en étant recouverte de défécation de créature avant de gentiment la nettoyer en murmurant un _Scourgify_ atone.

Le froid plus caractéristique de ce mois de l'année reprit un peu de ses droits le jour de la sortie à Hogsmeade pour la Saint Valentin. Les étudiants étaient tous sortis avec bonnets, écharpes et gants, et languissaient de se trouver dans des lieux chauffés et clos pour ne plus subir le vent glacé qui soufflait.

Harry avait pu arranger un tête-à-tête avec Cho Chang. Malheureusement pour lui, le rendez-vous se passa mal, entre-autres parce qu'ils s'étaient rentrés dans le lard et que le brun devait absolument retrouver Hermione aux Three Broomsticks pour midi, ce qui avait fini d'achever sa cavalière, jalouse. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bar populaire, il ne s'était pas attendu à voir son amie accompagnée de Luna et de cette peste de Rita Skeeter. Il avait cru un instant halluciner, puis que c'était un mauvais canular. Il n'en était rien, et une fois l'interview accordée, il se dit que c'était la moindre des choses pour ralentir la progression de prise de pouvoir par le Ministère… Un moyen de se rebeller contre Umbridge en particulier. Quel plaisir savoureux…

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre lieu, au salon de thé tenu par le Maître Indien, Melbourne lisait, une tasse d'infusion fumante à côté de lui. Comme à son habitude, il avait replié ses jambes et posé son livre dessus. Certes, la position n'était pas confortable, mais il l'appréciait. Le propriétaire du salon n'avait mis aucune décoration en lien avec la fête des amoureux, selon lui, une invention de toute pièce qui n'illustrait pas ce sentiment à sa hauteur. «Si on aime quelqu'un, nous devons le lui montrer en chaque jour, car l'amour n'est pas acquise: elle se gagne», avait-il dit. Cela convenait au jeune homme qui n'avait jamais apprécié ces célébrations futiles et préférait le calme de ces lieux que l'agitation que l'on pouvait avoir ailleurs. Même ses collègues avaient une attirance pour les Three Broomsticks. Soit, ils étaient enclins à avoir une vie sociale plus riche et standard que la sienne… Cependant, lui avait fait l'effort de sortir. Ce n'était pas comme un certain Corbeau qui semblait collé à la glu dans ses cachots. Quoiqu'à bien y regarder, Melbourne était hors de ses appartements privés parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'Umbridge, qui tombait sur lui de manière trop régulière pour que cela soit naturel. Moins il la voyait, mieux il se portait; sauf que cela était devenu délicat de l'éviter. Il n'en pouvait plus… Il soupira, referma son bouquin pour le poser sur la table et prit sa tasse et regarda par la devanture en face de lui le monde extérieur. Il pouvait bien encaisser les remarques de la grenouille si cela pouvait sauver un peu les élèves de l'emprise du Ministère qui s'instillait entre les murs de Hogwarts. Il soupira à nouveau. Néanmoins, cela était épuisant et pesant au fil des mois et il languissait au fond de lui que l'année scolaire soit terminée – voire, mieux, que la menace endossée par Voldemort cesse. Si elle n'avait pas eu lieu, il serait resté tranquille dans son petit box au Département d'Education. Une existence routinière, sans surprises.

\- Vous semblez soucieux, mon bon William, murmura le Maître Indien, qui s'était assis à la table de son client en silence.

\- Mh, marmonna le jeune homme qui arracha son attention de la vue face à lui pour observer son interlocuteur. Oui… Sans doute, fit-il en se frottant les yeux.

Le vieil homme bondit de sa chaise et fonça en arrière-boutique. De là se dégagèrent divers bruits d'ustensiles, de pots qui parvinrent à Melbourne, qui en fronça les sourcils. Il avait dû l'inspirer une fois de plus. A cette pensée, il sourit. Quand il était étudiant à Hogwarts, le propriétaire lui concoctait des infusions adaptées à son humeur du jour ou ses maux à chaque fois qu'il mettait un pied ici. C'était touchant, quelque part. Le jeune homme l'avait considéré comme une marque d'attention, chose qu'il lui manquait à cette époque – aujourd'hui encore, mais il s'en était accoutumé, ayant décidé de lui-même cette vie solitaire.

Le propriétaire mélangeait huit anis étoilés, quatre bâtons de cannelle, une poignée de clous de girofle et une gousse de vanille qu'il fit infuser dans trois cent millilitres d'eau pendant dix minutes environ. Une fois la boisson prête, il revint avec la théière et la posa avec délicatesse à côté de la tasse du Maître de Défense. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, amusé, ouvrit l'opercule pour humer le parfum de l'infusion.

\- Mention réconfortante, celle-ci, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Le vieil homme sourit à pleines dents et applaudit. Il était super fier d'avoir bien formé ce jeune à l'art du thé. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu souhaité être son apprenti à la sortie de l'école, car il aurait été le seul digne successeur de cette boutique qui aurait respecté l'état d'esprit dans lequel il l'avait bâtie…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pendant que certaines gens profitaient de cette sortie à Hogsmeade, la poignée d'étudiants dans la salle à la trappe s'entraînait. Les plus âgés révisaient les Stunning Charms, en supervisant les candidats aux OWL, et les plus jeunes se Figeaient à tour de rôle à une vitesse et une précision de plus en plus marquées.

Au bout de deux heures intenses, la séance toucha à sa fin et tous les Slytherin se séparèrent selon un schéma précis: groupes de deux ou trois à quelques minutes d'intervalle, chaque groupe se disloquant au premier virage – de telles rassemblées proscrites par l'un des Décrets d'Umbridge.

Sertan rejoignit sa sœur à la bibliothèque. La jeune fille était installée depuis un moment, à en juger par l'étalage de ses affaires. Lorsque leurs orbes se croisèrent, elle se dépêcha de faire le plus de place possible alors que le Serpent s'assit à son côté et put lui donner un coup de main.

\- Alors, ça se passe toujours aussi bien, vos cours, chuchota la jeune fille après qu'elle ait eu exécuté un Silencing Charm autour d'eux deux.

\- Oui, sourit Sertan. Et Dhalim et Haris se débrouillent bien avec Snape. Pour le moment, aucun soupçon de notre côté... Et par chez vous? J'ai cru entendre que c'était tendu...

\- C'est pas peu dire, maugréa Ellena après un silence agacé appuyé. Cette histoire de club monté par Potter a encore plus poussé les gens les uns contre les autres... C'est pénible... Vois-tu, déjà que nous sommes tous divisés quant à la version des faits sur notre actualité; on arrive à être divisés parmi toutes les personnes qui soutiennent le Directeur et Potter...

\- Pas faux, marmonna son frère. Chez nous, ils grincent tous des dents parce qu'il n'avait pas songé à nous regarder pour y participer...

\- Tu trouves cela étonnant que nul ne souhaite s'unir aux Slytherin pour battre les graves dangers qui secouent Hogwarts, le taquina la Ravenclaw.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, philosopha Sertan. On doit composer avec ce que l'on a. Si nous parvenons à rester solidaires entre dissidents Slytherin, je serais content d'y avoir contribué...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

«Si tu as prévu de voyager, annule tout. Ta seule consolation sera la marche à pied. Sinon, ta recette de scones est une tuerie.»

Les messages de Turner étaient tout autant laconiques les uns que les autres mais denses en informations. C'était à se demander comment il avait pu rater sa vocation d'espion ou d'Auror et de s'être trouvé dans un malheureux box au Department of Magical Education. Ou cuistot, tiens.

Les questions existentielles sur la vie d'autrui balayées, Melbourne essuyait un mal de crâne assez carabiné. Il semblait que son corps s'accoutumait aux Potions de Snape et c'était mauvais signe. Cette dépendance le pousserait à consommer des doses de plus en plus fortes jusqu'à finir drogué. Il était encore plus inconscient de s'y risquer suite aux révélations infondées de Parkinson. Malgré le silence de la gamine, le jeune homme demeurait sur ses gardes, méfiant. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit lors une occasion ou une autre qu'il fallait se méfier de l'eau qui dort. De plus, il lui fallait être le plus possible sur ses gardes et au mieux de ses aptitudes, Umbridge ce requin allait finir par s'emparer du poste Directorial.

Le jeune homme avait hâte d'en faire part à l'Ordre et au staff; mais l'édition du _Prophet_ du soir le précéda. Le journal se contenta d'énoncer les faits, sous couvert de l'Act de la crise exceptionnelle et autres craintes fondées sur les agitations de tous ces dérangés qui criaient au retour du Mage Noir. Cette mesure ne succédait logiquement qu'au contrôle du courrier. Le Ministère n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à appliquer ce genre de mesures, car tous les services existaient déjà. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à serrer la vis.

Même pas cinq minutes après que le hibou qui avait apporté le journal, un second gratta à la vitre du salon de Melbourne, apportant lui le _Quibbler_ , édition spéciale. Le professeur de Défense se rua presque dessus, au point qu'il eut du mal à insérer la pièce dans la poche attachée à la patte de l'oiseau de proie prévue à cet effet. Enfin, le hibou partit sous le ciel lourd de nuages. Melbourne courut presque pour atteindre une chaise et faillit se casser la figure, ne se reprit qu'en récupérant son équilibre en s'accoudant à la table. Il consulta le sommaire avant de s'arrêter sur la page qui l'intéressait: _Is the Control of Floo Network really for Security to Prevent from the Ministry's Opponents*_? A la fin de sa lecture, il se mit à fixer face à lui d'un air absent. Comment un simple journal et une poignée d'individus placés là où il le fallait parvenaient à maintenir la communauté magique dans l'ignorance mensongère? Cela le dépassait de plus en plus, à mesure que les évidences s'accumulaient. On prenait les gens pour des idiots en les flouant non-stop. Il passa une main agacée dans sa chevelure, replia le quotidien en le froissant au passage et se leva d'un bond pour faire les cent pas, énervé.

Bloquer Umbridge n'avait rien fait. Soit, il n'enseignait pas ce que le Ministère souhaitait que les élèves apprennent, néanmoins la pratique réelle de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait été compromise et seule une poignée ridicule de jeunes s'entraînaient dans le dos de tout le monde. Melbourne avait finalement décidé de se retirer de la Dumbledore's Army pour accroître les possibilités de sa survie, même s'il avait juré qu'il reviendrait si nécessaire. Il avait semblé que cela avait pris un peu de court tout le monde présent dans la Salle sur Demande et en particulier Granger, mais il n'y avait eu aucun souci en vérité. Il ne les abandonnait pas. Il tentait au mieux de maintenir un équilibre précaire entre tout ce qui gravitait dans Hogwarts et en dehors, et autant dire que la tâche était rude. Et nul doute que la Gryffindor aurait vite saisi la raison de ses agissements.

Malgré ce revirement-là, le jeune homme n'imaginait pas meilleure solution que celle d'un groupe clandestin pour que les étudiants sachent se battre. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, grommela, soupira, se retenait de temps en temps de se frapper le crâne contre le mur par impuissance ou exaspération.

Melbourne ne brillait pas par la mise en place de stratagèmes complexes. Il n'aurait pu y apporter que quelques éléments intéressants, comme il le faisait avec l'Ordre. Tout ce qu'il savait faire... Il saisit sa baguette, taillée dans du pin flexible dont le cœur renfermait une plume de phénix, et la contempla, aux arrêts. Tout ce qu'il savait faire... Une bulle d'émotion implosa dans son plexus, sa respiration devenant plus vive et précipitée, ses orbes le picotant furieusement.

 _Accio carnets_. Une bonne vingtaine de calepins identiques, à la couverture noire qu'on refermait par un bandeau – blanc celui-ci pour chacun d'eux, atterrirent sur la table au centre de la pièce. Il savait: apprendre, retenir, croiser les informations, esquisser un avis personnel sur n'importe quel sujet, réfléchir de lui-même. Il s'avança vers le meuble et nota qu'un des calepins était ouvert sur une double-page où divers croquis d'une même plante étaient légendés. L'aconit. Un sourire en coin, le professeur prit l'objet en main et relut les gribouillis qu'un gamin de Reading avait écrit à l'âge de onze ans. Dans le langage des fleurs, l'aconit avait pour emblème la vengeance. Se venger seul d'un système mis en place correspondait à du révolutionnarisme, comme l'aurait si justement qualifié Snape. Et puis, il n'était pas question d'un renversement de gouvernement, en l'état brut des choses. Non, les temps étaient trop instables pour oser faire cela, car la menace que Voldemort prendrait le pouvoir au vol était trop élevée. De plus, personne ne le suivrait dans cette idée absurde. En effet, la vengeance contre le gouvernement résidait en la reprise de service de l'Ordre du Phénix, de ce groupe de pratique monté par Potter, de lui qui transmettait des cours qui tenaient la route, de l'équipe pédagogique qui ne coopérait pas avec Umbridge. La vengeance se fera lorsque Voldemort se montrera au grand jour et qu'une foule suffisante saurait s'opposer aux Death Eaters. Mais qu'y pouvait-il? Que saurait-il faire face au vrai danger? Melbourne n'était qu'un pauvre professeur qui emmagasinait des tas de données. Il n'était ni taillé ni fait pour le terrain. Il soupira, abattu.

\- Heu, monsieur? Monsieur, hésita Ellena, la seule de la classe des septièmes années demeurée debout alors que les autres n'avaient osé entreprendre ce qu'elle faisait.

Melbourne avait l'air noyé dans le charabia qu'il avait écrit sur le tableau. Cette fois-ci, aucune donnée sur un pan de l'Histoire Muggle. Leur enseignant venait de lister tous les sorts considérés comme légaux par le Ministère.

\- A votre avis, pourquoi ai-je listé tous ces sorts, demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, leur tournant toujours le dos.

Le silence s'ensuivit, les étudiants étaient un peu pris au dépourvu.

\- Ils... Ce sont les sorts qui sont autorisés par la loi, c'est cela, devina Sertan qui avait levé la main, inutilement, ce qu'il comprit une fois le geste fait, et il l'abaissait sur-le-champ tout en parlant.

\- Oui, monsieur Delaware, ce sont bien les sorts qui entrent en compte dans l'article trente-huit, alinéa six du Magical Code. Ils agrémentent votre cursus ici sur les sept années, et davantage dans les études supérieures suivant la carrière que vous choisissez. Cependant... il agita sa baguette et le tableau retrouva son noir propre, s'empara de la craie blanche et écrivit en lettres capitales «What is the difference between real battles and school duellings?*²» et se tourna enfin vers son auditoire: ils ne sont qu'une partie de ce qui vous attend dehors.

Son air était grave. Les jeunes gens l'écoutaient avec attention, la plupart les sourcils froncés, ne voyant pas tous où il voulait en venir, d'autres semblant s'agiter, un peu mal à l'aise. Plus l'année scolaire avançait, plus leur enseignant se montrait sombre et pessimiste – voire intraitable et intransigeant. Il les avait sévèrement réprimandés quand ils se battaient à coups d'Informulés car il estimait qu'il n'aurait pas dû refaire le boulot de Flitwick avec eux avant de s'y mettre proprement.

\- La différence entre la réalité et l'école est qu'au moins la moitié des sorts existants ne sont pas légaux, mais que cela n'empêche aucun Mage Noir de les lancer, quand le but est de survivre à un combat. Même les Aurors n'approchent pas la réalité du terrain tant qu'ils n'y ont pas mis les pieds, malgré la formation de pointe qu'ils suivent.

\- … Ce n'est pas pour contredire ce que vous dites, monsieur, énonça Lee Jordan; mais à part ce discours alarmiste, que voulez-vous nous dire?

Le jeune homme le toisa longuement et l'élève déglutit avec peine, croyant son heure de retenue arrivée.

\- Travaillez dur, monsieur Jordan. Sachez réaliser à la perfection tous les sortilèges que vous avez appris. Ayez l'esprit aiguisé, le geste vif... et surtout un instinct de survie, délivra le professeur dans un souffle.

A la fin du cours, Ellena et Sertan s'échangèrent un regard et ralentirent leurs gestes pour finir seuls dans la pièce avec leur enseignant. Une fois que tous les autres furent partis, Melbourne leva les yeux de son bureau après avoir fait léviter leurs dissertations jusqu'à lui et les fixa tous deux, dans l'expectative.

\- On a un truc à vous dire, monsieur, dit la jeune fille. Un truc qui concerne pas mal de gens et risque de compromettre tout le staff...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* Est-ce que le contrôle du Réseau de Cheminettes est instauré pour garantir la sécurité du Ministère vis-à-vis de ses opposants?

*² Quelle est la différence entre les duels menés dans le cadre scolaire et les vraies batailles dans le monde réel?


	23. Chapitre 22: Hogwarts recule

Hello! Voici le chapitre 22, où les choses se corsent pour Hogwarts… En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et un bon réveillon.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **Chapitre vingt-deux: Hogwarts recule**_

Minerva McGonagall pianotait nerveusement sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil en Chintz, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés. Son visage sévère et ses orbes perçants lui conféraient un air de faucon. Toute son attitude laissait entendre qu'elle serait encline à vous sauter à la gorge à la moindre incartade.

Dumbledore connaissait la Lionne depuis qu'elle avait été Répartie à Gryffindor voilà un peu plus de quarante-neuf ans. De ce fait, il savait qu'il devait gérer au mieux la colère qui menaçait d'exploser chez la Sous-Directrice. Néanmoins, le plus délicat ne se concentrait pas sur cette femme de caractère, entière et honnête. En effet, le vénérable sorcier avait les quatre chefs de Maison assis face à lui et tous les quatre avaient l'air d'être sur le point de démonter le château pierre par pierre tant leur ressentiment était palpable. La tension qui pesait dans le bureau l'aurait poussé à distiller discrètement quelques gouttes de Calming Draught dans les tasses de thé de ses invités; mais l'odeur de cette potion était telle que Snape aurait déversé le contenu de sa tasse dans un pot de plantes s'il y en avait eu un dans la pièce en soupirant de manière dédaigneuse que Dumbledore se ramollissait avec le temps. Alors, l'homme se dit qu'il n'avait qu'à endurer la tempête. Il convia ses hôtes à parler d'un signe de tête poli, signifiant par là qu'il était prêt à être malmené.

McGonagall serra un peu plus ses lèvres, devenues une fine ligne blanche avant de prendre la parole, sa voix un peu tendue par l'émotion qui l'habitait:

\- Madame la Sous-Secrétaire nous reproche à tous un manque de coopération. C'est le cas également pour les élèves. Elle a noté que personne ou prou n'allait la voir pour lui parler, comme elle l'avait demandé au début de l'année scolaire... Elle est certaine que nous protégeons Potter et ses... Comment les qualifient-elle déjà?

\- Supporteurs, l'aida Sprout, tout autant énervée que sa collègue, son animosité envers Umbridge réelle et non avenue.

\- Oui, supporteurs, reprit la professeure de Métamorphose. Et plus le temps passe, plus elle croit que nous nous opposons au Ministère.

\- Soit, murmura Dumbledore qui la fixait de derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, le pétillant de ses orbes absent. A-t-elle énoncé une mesure quelconque pour que vous soyez tous les quatre nerveux?

\- Le fait est que... Snape s'humecta les lèvres le temps de choisir les bons mots, nous avons des témoignages d'étudiants qui viennent appuyer les soupçons de Mrs Umbridge.

A ces mots, le Directeur fronça les sourcils et observa ses subordonnés longuement, dans l'espoir sans doute de récolter un quelconque indice. Vaincu, il leur demanda ce qu'il en était.

\- Vous vous souvenez que nous avons demandé à certains de nos élèves d'enquêter dans leurs Maisons pour avoir une idée de ce qui expliquait les troubles qui règnent entre eux, répondit Flitwick, ce que Dumbledore acquiesça par un signe de tête. Eh bien, nous savons désormais ce qui se trame.

\- Nous avons retrouvé le même phénomène dans trois des Maisons, annonça Sprout en désignant la Lionne, l'aigle et elle-même: nos étudiants ont mis en place un atelier de Défense dans leurs Salles Communes.

\- … Ingénieux, marmonna le Directeur au bout d'un moment. Vraiment ingénieux... Les seuls endroits qui ne sont pas surveillés par Umbridge.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour complimenter les capacités des élèves à se rebeller contre le Ministère et qui nous mettent tous en mauvaise posture, répliqua le Corbeau, agacé, en croisant les bras, la tête haute.

\- N'y a-t-il pas un phénomène équivalent chez vous, Severus, questionna le vénérable sorcier, plus soucieux de cela que du problème même de rébellion semblait-il.

\- Si tel est le cas, celles et ceux qui se hasarderaient à cela doivent le faire en dehors des sous-sols, souffla le professeur de Potions. Auquel cas ils s'opposeraient et contre le Ministère et contre les Death Eaters, rappela-t-il d'une voix colérique, comme s'il les prenait pour des simplets.

\- Vous pouvez le considérer comme avéré, lui dit Flitwick. Oui, je tiens cette information de monsieur Melbourne, ajouta-t-il face au regard circonspect de son collègue. Qui tient cette information de la part de Monsieur Delaware.

\- Plaît-il, lâcha le Serpent, désarçonné qu'une personne extérieure de sa Maison sache ce que certaines de ses charges complotaient à sa barbe.

\- Monsieur Melbourne est venu me voir à mon bureau hier soir, poursuivit le professeur de Charmes. Il m'a révélé qu'à la fin de son cours, les jumeaux Delaware lui ont tout dit quant aux groupes qui s'étaient formés.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il osé faire cela, interrogea Snape. En vous le transmettant, il met en péril tous les étudiants qui se sont engagés dans cette manœuvre.

\- Oh, je pense qu'il le sait, rétorqua Flitwick, un air malicieux peint sur le visage. Il a préféré jouer cartes sur table parce qu'il y a trop d'enjeux et qu'il ne peut pas tout porter seul. Il m'a cependant demandé de ne rien faire contre eux pour le moment.

\- Et pourquoi cela? Nous devrions sévir, vous le savez.

\- Oui, enfin... Punir celles et ceux qu'on parvient à prendre sur les faits. Jusqu'ici, nos efforts ont été vains, mais c'est surtout parce que les batailles rangées se sont espacées depuis quelques jours, annonça McGonagall.

\- Et j'ajouterai que William a entrepris d'alerter tous les élèves de cette école sur les dangers qui rodent autour de nous, conclut Flitwick, le basculement du patronyme au prénom ne passant pas inaperçu. Il les a particulièrement mis en garde sur un potentiel passage en Commission Disciplinaire qui finirait par une exclusion si Umbridge les prenait la main dans le sac.

\- En attendant, si Umbridge a vent de toute cette affaire, ce ne sont pas seulement les enseignants qui risquent de perdre leur place, mais aussi le Directeur, marmonna le Corbeau, ne démordant pas dans son pessimisme.

\- Oh, rassurez-vous Severus, murmura le concerné d'un ton calme. Avant même que cela puisse peser sur la balance, je suis déjà condamné, en vérité.

Les quatre Directeurs de Maison tournèrent leur attention sur leur supérieur hiérarchique, choqués.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, demanda Sprout, les sourcils tellement levés qu'ils disparaissaient sous la frange de ses cheveux gris broussailleux et menaçant de tomber de son fauteuil sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Oh, c'est pourtant tout simple, attendez, fit-il en prenant en mains un carnet à la couverture noire dont un bandeau blanc le maintenait fermé, ce qui attira l'oeil de Snape.

\- De quelle façon vous êtes-vous procuré un des carnets de Melbourne, questionna le Maître de Potions, soupçonneux, un allant nostalgique transparaissant de manière très subtile dans sa voix, ce simple objet ravivant des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré connaître enterrés une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Il me l'a prêté, tout simplement, lui répondit le Directeur, et là ses yeux bleus pétillaient. Un outil très utile, ce calepin... Rempli de données intéressantes, poursuivit-il en le feuilletant avant de le poser sur le rebord du bureau qui était le plus proche de ses invités pour qu'ils s'en emparent, ce que Snape s'empressa de faire, avec une certaine déférence néanmoins. Melbourne a dû vous quitter, Filius, pour me voir ensuite, car je l'ai en ma possession depuis hier soir.

\- Et vous avez réussi à décrypter quelque chose de cela, demanda le Serpent en montrant une double-page remplie de chiffres et de lettres, comme d'acronymes et schémas.

\- Oui, si la loi britannique n'est pas un secret pour son lecteur. Ce calepin recoupe de manière abrégée le plan de redressement de Hogwarts initié par le Cabinet du Ministre et travaillé par le Department of Magical Education, éclaira le Directeur alors que sa première phrase n'avait qu'accentué l'agacement de son staff.

\- N'est-ce pas dangereux que Melbourne ait une trace de leurs travaux, surtout depuis qu'il est suspendu, demanda Sprout, une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Ceci est un carnet personnel, murmura Snape. Nul ne peut savoir ce qu'il contient, à moins d'en être informé. Il a toujours ces cahiers là avec lui; je l'ai déjà vu travailler de cette façon, ajouta-t-il face à la surprise peinte sur ses collègues, et content de s'être maîtrisé cette fois-ci.

\- En effet, confirma Dumbledore qui lissait sa barbe. Pour en venir au fait, avant même de s'inquiéter sur les décisions qu'ont prises les élèves et sur leurs conséquences désastreuses si elles venaient à être ébruitées, il était prévu qu'ils finissent par atteindre le poste Directorial.

\- Mais ils ne peuvent pas, s'exclama McGonagall en se levant d'un bond, sa tasse chutant au sol dans le mouvement pour se briser au sol, ses poings serrés tremblants. S'ils vous évincent, ils auront affaires avec moi et devront me passer sur le corps!

\- Vous savez que la Chaire d'Education a les poings liés et la bouche bâillonnée par cet Act que je ne nommerai pas au risque de pousser Severus au meurtre, répliqua calmement le Directeur qui s'était levé à son tour pour calmer son bras droit le cas échéant. Et je porte à croire que cela se fera un jour prochain, alors je vous demanderai de faire profil bas et d'accepter la situation. J'ai besoin de vous tous pour que Hogwarts ne soit pas totalement sous le contrôle du Ministère, acheva-t-il d'un ton sans réplique, le regard sévère.

Rester soudés, blablabla, comme le disait le Sorting Hat au début de l'année, n'est-ce pas?

\- De ce fait, quelle conduite devons-nous mener face aux groupes de pratique clandestins, questionna Sprout après un lourd silence tendu.

\- Nous devons les laisser poursuivre de telles activités et faire comme Melbourne: leur demander d'être sur leurs gardes et responsables, répondit Dumbledore.

Le vénérable sorcier sut aux quatre paires d'yeux qui le dardaient à cet instant qu'ils suivraient sa directive à contre-coeur, même si au fond, ils n'étaient pas contre cette idée. Ils n'avaient pas la délégation de ces groupes et un regard professionnel pour les cadrer et les sécuriser, tout simplement. Et si cela avait été fait dans d'autres circonstances, ils n'y auraient rien trouvé à en dire.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le samedi suivant, le match de Quidditch fut aussi interminable et douloureux pour les joueurs que pour les spectateurs de Gryffindor. Ron, sous l'effet du stress et du manque de confiance en lui-même, ne parvenait pas à accomplir son boulot de gardien de buts. Fred et George manquant en qualité de batteurs, leurs remplaçants n'avaient pas la même efficacité que la leur pour faire fuir tous les Bludgers. Enfin, Ginny n'avait pas la vélocité de Harry. Cependant, ce fut elle qui s'empara du Snitch pour conclure ce désastre, car avec ou sans elle, Gryffindor perdit le match: le score final étant de deux-cent trente contre deux-cent quarante en faveur de Hufflepuff. Les Lions furent la risée de toute l'école. Les différents enseignants eurent du mal à contenir l'effervescence des élèves à la sortie du stade, mais aucun incident d'ordre disciplinaire ne fut à relever, à leur grand soulagement. La situation aurait été pire qu'initialement pour eux. Les quatre Directeurs de Maison avaient déjà suivi le conseil de Dumbledore et passé leurs avertissements auprès des étudiants, qui semblaient malgré tout un peu ronchons qu'on les rappelle à l'ordre de cette façon, ayant la sensation d'être fliqués en permanence avec Umbridge dans les parages. Quelques menaces de retenues planant sur leurs têtes les avaient achevés de se taire et d'obéir docilement. Les membres des différents clubs clandestins comprenaient les raisons sous-jacentes, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant que des «balances» avaient tout révélé à l'un des professeurs, et que ce dernier avait fait remonter l'information. Dans le cas contraire, nul n'aurait pu prédire ce qu'ils auraient pu faire à l'encontre de Melbourne. Cependant, là-dessus, aucun soupçon ne vint ébranler l'équilibre précaire que toutes et tous s'appliquaient à construire et à maintenir en l'état.

Néanmoins, le calme pacifique était relatif. Les Slytherin paradèrent dans les couloirs, annonçant à quiconque croisait leur route qu'ils seraient les prochains à tenir la Coupe de Quidditch entre leurs mains. Leur air suffisant et leur chant ridicule, «Weasley is our king» cassaient les pieds de tout le monde. Seul Snape semblait ne pas être sensible au comportement de ses protégés, gardant bouche close et une expression désintéressée des plus désarmantes. A cela s'ajoutèrent les moqueries à l'égard de Luna Lovegood qui avait coiffé son lion rugissant lors de la rencontre. Elle ne le retira que lorsqu'elle fut rentrée dans la salle commune des Ravenclaw, où les autres étudiants lui jetaient des regards noirs, comme si c'était eux qui avaient essuyé l'échec cuisant de leurs comparses Rouge et Or. La plupart trouvaient cela limite indécent, Gryffindor n'étant plus ce qu'elle était, entre cette défaite et les fous-furieux qui y étaient, tels que le menteur Potter, le distrait Longbottom, Miss-je-sais-tout Muggleborn Granger ou encore les enfants du féru d'artefacts Muggles Weasley.

Dans la soirée, après le dîner, les quatre Directeurs de Maisons passèrent dans les internats s'assurer que rien de répréhensible ne se produirait, en rappelant aux Préfets leur rôle au passage.

Flitwick fut accompagné de Melbourne – ce dernier souhaitant en profiter pour revoir ce lieu d'adolescence. Le petit homme fut écouté avec attention, et ses protégés lui promirent de lui obéir et de ne pas faire de bêtises particulières. Le professeur de Défense enfonça le clou en leur spécifiant que ce n'était qu'un sport (des hoquets de protestations jaillirent ici et là, de la part des fans de la discipline) et qu'il fallait rester unis, qu'importent les circonstances. Ce n'était pas le moment de se tourner le dos, l'avenir proche flou et de mauvaise augure.

\- Ah, parce que vous croyez à ce qu'ont dit le Directeur et Potter, l'interpella un élève de sixième année, d'un air de dédain dans la voix.

\- Ce n'est pas que je crois aveuglément en leur version des faits, rétorqua le jeune homme d'un ton sec; mais c'est simplement une question de discernement. Si cela vous enchante de vous faire écraser par le Ministère, grand bien vous en fasse, cependant, obéissez à votre Directeur, point barre. Fin de la polémique, conclut-il, énervé, et il tourna les talons sans demander son reste.

Melbourne ne supportait plus trop ces attaques répétées. Il devrait garder le contrôle sur ses émotions en toute circonstance, surtout face à des adolescents, et encore plus avec la situation dangereuse dans laquelle ils évoluaient tous; mais il était humain comme tout un chacun, et se faire tout le temps attaquer par Umbridge l'avait pas mal affaibli. Le professeur de Charmes le rattrapa à la sortie de la Salle Commune et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras, signe qu'il ne lui tenait pas rigueur de la manière dont il avait rembarré l'étudiant grande gueule. Du moment qu'il ne l'agressait pas par volonté ou l'insultait, cela passait. Puis, il arrivait par moments qu'il était nécessaire de secouer un peu les gens pour leur faire prendre conscience de certaines choses, dont leur attitude et leurs mots.

\- N'oubliez pas, mon cher William, que vous avez été jeune et naïf également, lui dit Flitwick. Cela n'excuse rien, mais on peut mieux gérer certaines situations en tentant de nous mettre à la place de la personne face à nous.

\- … Je ne sais pas, monsieur, finit par lui répondre le jeune homme après qu'il ait soupiré et roulé les yeux. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas… Je suis incapable de me mettre dans la tête de cet étudiant, car je n'ai jamais pu être dans une posture proche de la sienne…

\- Je sais, mon ami… Je sais… murmura son interlocuteur en lui tapotant à nouveau le bras avant de le laisser partir de son côté, ayant encore en tête ce qu'il savait de la vie de son ancien élève.

Il fallut le reste du week-end pour que quelques personnes sensées mettent les points sur les i et recadrent les langues de paye parmi les Aigles, Ellena en tête de file. Agacés par un tel remue-ménage, les Préfets avaient fini par demander à Flitwick d'intervenir à nouveau, ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire le dimanche soir en rappelant de manière concise et convaincante qu'à la moindre incartade, ils reprendraient le Hogwarts Express plus tôt que prévu et qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. L'incident était clos, même si personne ne levait le petit doigt lorsqu'un groupe de Slytherin se baladait avec des badges «Weasley is our King» ou encore «Potter stinks», ce dernier recyclé de l'année précédente.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La semaine démarra sur des chapeaux de roues… En ce lundi, les hiboux distribuèrent leurs usuels courriers et colis. Les personnes abonnées au _Quibbler_ eurent une surprise de taille: le numéro de mars avait en première de couverture une photo de Harry qui clignait des yeux comme s'il n'avait pas ses lunettes sur lui et ne distinguait pas l'horizon face à lui. Le titre était accrocheur. Et une fois l'interview lue, les commentaires fusèrent, par chuchotements plus ou moins discrets. Notant cela, Umbridge, qui avait pris ses quartiers à la table des professeurs, bondit de sa chaise comme si elle avait été sur des ressorts, fonça sur le premier étudiant qui tenait un exemplaire du journal pour le lui arracher des mains. Lorsqu'elle comprit la raison de cette agitation, elle rentra dans une colère noire. IL-AVAIT-OSE. Sous son nez! Soit, que la guerre soit déclarée, si c'était ce qu'il voulait! Elle sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle pour atteindre la volière et envoyer un bref message à l'attention de qui de droit au Ministère. Elle resta sur place dans l'attente de sa réponse, au milieu des résidus de plumes, carcasses de proies et de fientes. Par Merlin, que c'était dégoûtant! Puis, elle eut sa réponse, la lut et un immense sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Elle descendit tous les étages aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permirent – pas question de Transplanage si c'était pour se trouver entremêlée au corps d'un de ces petits monstres répugnants.

Quelques parchemins furent acheminés dans les différentes Salles Communes et elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, un rouleau pour elle sous le bras, et elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'allée centrale. Elle sortit sa baguette, murmura un _Sonorus_ et annonça à son public surpris le contenu du Décret d'Education vingt-sept, qui interdisait désormais tout numéro présent ou à venir du _Quibbler_ au sein de l'établissement scolaire au risque de se voir expulsé définitivement. Ces mots une fois prononcés suscitèrent l'effarement général.

Dans la salle des professeurs, Melbourne tenta de la raisonner, pensant bien faire à dire que ce n'était qu'une audace d'adolescent et qu'il ne fallait pas punir les gens pour leur liberté de parole. Ceci fit sortir de ses gonds Umbridge, qui fit volte-face d'un coup, le pointa du doigt et hurla «Vous! Taisez-vous ou je vous prends avec moi pour passer devant une Commission Juridique pour vous retirer votre baguette et vous bannir du monde Sorcier!». Ceci fit pâlir le jeune homme et instaura un silence de plomb dans la pièce.

Ce que la représentante du Ministère n'avait pas en tête était que malgré cette interdiction, les étudiants étaient pétris d'ingéniosité et de ruse. Ayant été témoins de son visage, et du vrai concernant l'institution politique, non seulement certains changèrent d'opinion, mais aussi plusieurs trouvaient un malin plaisir à masquer leur possession d'un exemplaire du _Quibbler_ et de le lire sous son nez ou presque. Elle avait beau être partie à la chasse du moindre coupable de ce crime, elle n'eut jamais gain de cause, dans l'incapacité d'en prendre un seul la main dans le sac. Autant dire que c'était jouissif de jouer avec le feu en apportant son soutien à Potter de cette manière.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Trelawney subit les Ides de Mars avec quelques jours d'avance. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était en probation, mais personne ne s'était attendu à ce que la suite des événements se déroule comme ce soir-là.

Umbridge devait aimer l'art dramatique, car elle s'y connaissait en effets spectaculaires et le démontra avec brio: elle avait traîné de force la professeure de Divination hors de sa tour avec tous ses bagages jusqu'au Hall pour la virer manu militari devant tous les étudiants possibles. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser de prime abord, son choix de faire cela lors du dîner n'était pas une question de discrétion. Elle savait d'avance que la voyante réagirait de telle sorte que l'attention de toute personne présente dans la Grande Salle serait attirée par ce qui se passe et que la foule se forme autour des deux femmes. Un tel tour de force était unique dans l'histoire de Hogwarts. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas grand-chose face à l'autorité de la grenouille, car le pouvoir de virer des enseignants, selon ses critères, lui avait été légué; néanmoins, il en avait encore assez en sa possession pour garder Trelawney au sein du château, ce qu'il rappela à la Grande Inquisitrice de Hogwarts avec ces quelques mots: " _You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid,ʹ he went on, with a courteous little bow, "that the power to do that still resides with the Headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts._ " . La victoire d'Umbridge ne fut pas totale et elle se promit que le prochain sur la liste après Hagrid serait le Directeur lui-même: après tout, si Melbourne l'avait doublée pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, personne ne pourrait la bloquer jusqu'au poste potentiellement vacant de chef d'établissement. Une des mesures qui n'avaient pas été appliquées encore abondait en ce sens, vu qu'il annulait l'ascension de McGonagall de Directrice-Adjointe à celui de Directrice. Pas besoin de faire un drame en cette soirée. Elle aurait sa revanche plus tard.

Le reste de la semaine fut une fois de plus une rude preuve pour les enseignants: l'éviction malpropre de Trelawney suscitait beaucoup de passions. Certes, il y avait Patil et Brown qui pleuraient avec sincérité sur cet acte injuste et rendaient visite de fait à leur ancienne professeure en gage de leur soutien; or, le plus gros du travail consista à calmer les envies de rébellion et les échauffourées qui menaçaient d'exploser à tout instant.

Le lundi suivant, Melbourne dut mettre le ola dans son cours, car sinon les Gryffindor et les Slytherin allaient finir par se quereller comme sur un ring de boxe, à force de se titiller par joutes interposées. Dans un premier temps, il passa par la méthode douce; mais au bout d'un quart d'heure assez sportif, il laissa tomber les manières et pointa sa baguette vers le plafond, lui faisant produire un claquement proche d'un pistolet pour les faire taire. Le bruit fit sursauter tout le monde, et les familiers avec ce genre de son pâlirent de manière significative et cherchèrent qui avait été touché avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas un vrai coup de feu.

\- Par Merlin, il faut vous le dire dans quelle langue, hurla l'enseignant, manches retroussées et l'air furieux – ce qui était une première. Vous ne voyez pas que tout ça est fait exprès pour vous diviser?! Vous ne voyez pas au-delà de vos petits nombrils mais le monde… Pfuit… On s'en fiche… Allez, tout se casse la gueule autour de nous, mais tant que nos intérêts directs ne sont pas menacés, on continue à se crêper le chignon comme des gamins dans un bac à sable… Ah ben, bravo, les jeunes, continua-t-il en applaudissant. Bravo. Vous êtes majeurs dans deux ans mais à vous voir agir ainsi depuis le début de l'année, je peux vous dire que vous ne faites rien pour raisonner comme des adultes! Absolument rien! Cela me dépasse… Et pas que moi, d'ailleurs… Tous les collègues… On est obligés de vous garder à l'oeil en permanence parce qu'on ne sait jamais comment vous allez réagir; il s'arrêta un temps, soupira, s'assit sur son bureau, jambes croisés, posa ses coudes sur ses jambes, les mains sous le menton, fixant sa classe dans son ensemble dans un silence de plomb pour plusieurs minutes. Vous n'avez pas saisi que le Ministère cherche à nous monter les uns contre les autres pour mieux nous manipuler!

Enfin, Melbourne se tut. Il se massa les sinus, l'air abattu, comme vieilli de plusieurs années. Il haussa les épaules, pour se dérouiller et soupira.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'emporte ainsi… murmura-t-il. Tant que vous ne serez pas convaincus par vous-mêmes, je ne fais que mouliner dans le vent… La leçon du jour est terminée. Vous pouvez partir.

Des chuchotements traversèrent la salle, les cinquièmes années pris de court, perplexes. Ils n'avaient jamais vécu cela auparavant et les lâcher au bout d'une heure sur les deux leur était inconnu… Ils finirent par obtempérer, après que leur professeur leur ait jeté des regards noirs.

Une fois qu'il fut seul, Melbourne soupira à nouveau, se leva pour s'adosser contre un mur de la pièce et finit même par se laisser glisser, à bout de forces. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et enroula ses bras autour de ses mollets. Il avait terriblement peur de ce qu'il allait advenir…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un mois s'écoula, durant lequel Hogwarts tenta de recouvrer une vie des plus normales, malgré les soucis apportés par l'extérieur. La résistance était toujours d'actualité, mais les événements récents avaient laissé Melbourne dans un état morne. Il avait perdu de son entrain, de son sourire et de sa bienveillance. Ses cours n'en demeuraient pas inintéressants; or, quelque chose, tel un voile sombre, l'avait enveloppé, et il devenait inatteignable. Les élèves ne cherchaient plus à mettre le désordre dans ses classes, surtout la promotion Gryffindor-Slytherin qui avait été témoin de sa colère passée. Cela avait même dû marquer Malfoy et ses sbires, car eux-mêmes restèrent tranquilles – à moins que le fait qu'ils étaient membres de l'Inquisitorial Squad leur permettait de compenser autrement. En effet, rien de plus jouissif que de faire un pied de nez indirect à leur enseignant en menant la vie dure aux pairs qui s'agitaient _contre_ les représentations d'autorité émanant du Ministère.

Le club de pratique de Défense de la Dumbledore's Army se tint un lundi soir dans la Salle sur Demande, comme d'habitude. Les rangs avaient grossi depuis les débuts et l'ambiance était d'une chaleur qui faisait un bien inouï pour tout un chacun. Harry proposa à ses co-membres d'apprendre le sortilège du Patronus, idée approuvée et appréciée à l'unanimité. Toutes et tous languissaient ce jour-là où ils pourraient produire leur animal ou créature totem qui les protégerait contre les Dementors. Pour ce cours, les adolescents avaient demandé si leur enseignant de Défense avait la possibilité de les rejoindre pour les seconder, lui attestant qu'ils attaqueraient un sort complexe.

Harry dut néanmoins gérer le cours seul, Melbourne ne s'étant toujours pas remis de son état émotionnel, assis dans un coin à lire _The British Constitutional History_ dans une immobilité et une indifférence de ce qui l'entourait des plus totales. Au début, le temps que tout le monde arrive sain et sauf, Hermione avait tenté une approche avec leur enseignant. Elle s'était assise à côté de lui et lut en diagonale la double-page qu'il était en train de lire. Elle avait remarqué qu'il l'avait déjà compulsé, des notes faites au crayon à papier présentes ici et là. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'il avait des origines Muggles, et elle saisit par la même occasion que ce fait expliquait sa manière de se vêtir, d'être… Voire, même, dans un cas extrême, son coup de gueule plus tôt dans le trimestre. Actuellement, le Maître de Défense réétudiait les différentes Reform Acts de 1832, 1867 et 1884 qui redistribuaient la représentation des électeurs mâles par les Lords et Commons pour chaque County et Constituency. Elle crut même entrapercevoir une note atypique lorsqu'elle lut «Lord Melbourne, who was first Prime Minister in 1834, had to reform a Parliament, after her Majesty asked him to do so, despite the last elections' results*²». Le double terme Lord Melbourne avait été entouré et adossé d'un minuscule coeur. La jeune fille en avait souri, cette situation étant des plus mignonnes – si tant était lire sur une personne portant son nom l'était.

\- Si vous pouviez cesser de lire par dessus mon épaule, je vous en serai reconnaissant, Miss Granger, murmura Melbourne, ne quittant pas des yeux sa lecture. Cela me déconcentre…

\- … Pardon, monsieur, je ne pensais pas à mal, souffla Hermione, un peu blessée par le ton sec employé par son professeur.

L'échange avait été un échec et elle ne s'attarda pas là-dessus, s'était levée et avait secoué la tête d'un signe de négation à l'adresse de Harry qui l'interrogeait du regard. Soit, il pouvait mener le cours seul.

L'adolescent expliqua quel élément crucial donnait le change lorsqu'une sorcière ou un sorcier lançait le sort: du plus profond de soi-même, il fallait puiser dans ses souvenirs les plus heureux, y croire dur comme fer tout en les gardant à l'esprit et prononcer le fameux _Expecto Patronum!_. Pour appuyer ses dires, il s'exécuta lui-même et bientôt, son grand cerf au maintien magnifique galopa autour des personnes présentes qui poussaient des cris d'émerveillement. L'animal finit son parcours auprès du professeur et le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il leva la tête et vit le cervidé, comme pétrifié. Puis, des larmes jaillirent du coin de ses orbes et roulèrent le long de ses joues. Cette démonstration émotionnelle surprit les élèves qui avaient observé la scène en silence, Harry craignant qu'il ne fasse disparaître son incantation sur un coup de colère, devenu aussi imprévisible que Snape. Le Maître de Défense tendit une main vers l'animal, et le caressa sur l'encolure avec douceur, comme s'il avait toujours fait cela de sa vie.

\- C'est un très beau sortilège, bien maîtrisé par Monsieur Potter, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglé qu'il tenta de gérer au mieux malgré tout. L'animal totem a un pouvoir sur nous, comme le pensent les Natifs Américains. Non seulement, il représente ce que nous sommes, mais il est là pour nous guider à tout moment. Lorsque ce cerf paraît, vous devez vous sentir mieux, n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Harry. Le voir vous rassure et vous tranquillise?

\- Heu… Oui, monsieur, répondit l'adolescent, perplexe parce que c'était censé être le rôle du Patronus, de base, alors qu'il insiste sur cet aspect lui paraissait surfait.

L'enseignant se contenta de lui sourire, un faible comparé à ses habitudes en ces lieux, et retourna à sa lecture.

Harry reprit le fil de la session du soir et la partie pratique fut lancée.

Tout le monde fut tellement pris dans cet exercice que personne ne nota le temps qui passait et soudain… _Ils nous ont retrouvés… Ils… Non, William, cache-toi, cache-toi! Ils sont là…_ Umbridge hurlait derrière le mur où se trouvait l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande qui se faisait défoncer à coups de sorts puissants et multiples. Elle voulait absolument tous les prendre sur le fait. Elle était proche du but. Elle exprimait une impatience et une jubilation mêlées. Vite, vite, vite! Melbourne secoua la tête, revint à l'instant présent. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il fallait fuir, sauver sa peau… Les élèves sortirent les uns après les autres, dans un désordre suscité par la panique.

Harry fut pris en porte-à-faux, suffisant pour la femme grenouille. Direction le bureau directorial.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* Citation originale tirée du premier livre… j'aime comment ça sonne en anglais ^^

*2 Le Parlement britannique se compose de deux chambres: celle des Lords et celle des Commons

Pour plus d'infos sur les Reform Acts de 1832 et de 1867 et de 1884:

wiki/Reform_Act_1832

wiki/Reform_Act_de_1867

wiki/Representation_of_the_People_Act_1884


	24. Chapitre 23: Le nouveau Directeur

Hello tout le monde! Je remercie les nouvelles personnes qui suivent cette histoire au fil du temps. Bientôt la fin, déjà… Et cela sent le roussis à Hogwarts. J'espère que vous avez eu un bon Noël, ou bien le moins amer possible. Bonne lecture!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _ **Chapitre vingt-trois: Le nouveau Directeur de Hogwarts**_

Lorsque nous sommes attirés par le pouvoir et avons beaucoup d'ambition, nous sommes prêts à tout pour obtenir ce que nous désirons. Umbridge savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle l'aurait – elle en était sûre désormais. Au bureau de Dumbledore, elle tenait fermement Harry par le bras au point de lui faire mal, en annonçant que grâce à l'Inquisitorial Squad, des élèves qui se réunissaient en secret pour comploter contre le Ministère se faisaient coincer au moment où elle leur parlait. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de tous les arrêter et de débuter un interrogatoire musclé. Fudge, qui patientait depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes en observant de biais le chef d'établissement, jouant avec son chapeau melon vert, s'en trouva satisfait. Il ne tarit pas d'éloges à l'égard des membres du Squad, Malfoy entre autres qui pouvait être fier de servir le Ministère. Avoir le soutien et l'appui d'un homme aussi influent que son père lui était important s'il voulait garder son poste. Si seulement il savait ce qu'il se passerait dans quelques mois…

Avec rapidité, Harry comprit pourquoi ce soir-là, ils avaient été attrapés. Ils avaient été balancés par Marietta, l'amie de Cho. Son estomac se contracta. Il savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas être de confiance, cette fille. Elle avait déjà été forcée par la Ravenclaw à l'accompagner lors de la première réunion, récalcitrante et boudeuse. Cela s'était lu sur son visage. Cho aurait dû mieux choisir ses amis, également. Il avait la haine à l'égard de la jeune fille. Il avait la haine contre Malfoy et ses sbires. Il avait la haine contre Umbridge. Il avait la haine tout court. L'espace de quelques secondes, il songea à Melbourne et souhaita qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre non plus, car il avait risqué gros pour eux – même s'il avait été désagréable et absent depuis un mois…

Umbridge déroula le parchemin sur lequel tous les membres du club clandestin avaient signé. Marietta, qui couvrait son visage par honte, n'avait rien osé dire, ce qui avait fini d'agacer la femme grenouille. Il y avait de quoi avoir honte quand on avait des boutons sur la face qui dessinaient le mot SNEAK. La bonne femme dut faire les choses à sa place, la petite étant incapable de répéter au Premier Ministre ce qu'elle avait rapporté à Umbridge précédemment.

L'en-tête du parchemin portait un acronyme, sans doute le nom du club: D.A. Elle demanda à Dumbledore ce que cela signifiait, persuadée qu'il était au courant de tout depuis le début. L'homme sourit et déclara que c'était son armée, Dumbledore's Army, et que tout venait de lui et non de Harry pour le protéger. Il s'en fichait au fond de sauter, parce qu'il pouvait poursuivre ses activités hors de Hogwarts. L'Ordre du Phénix se devait de garder le Directeur en toute occasion. Le savoir emprisonné n'aiderait personne et la piste qu'il avait pour détruire Voldemort le fera pas mal voyager. Il en avait conscience donc sa décision et sa prise de risque lui paraissaient minimes.

Fudge, avec l'aide de Shacklebolt et Dawlish , voulut arrêter le vénérable sorcier. Ce dernier disparut sous un épais nuage de fumée et à l'aide de Fawkes. Après que tout le monde ait repris ses esprits, ils furent déconfis. Même Harry n'avait pas bien saisi ce qu'il venait de se passer, et il resta perplexe un moment… Encore une fois, il avait eu la sensation d'être le serpent et avait désiré mordre le vieil homme. Son esprit était confus.

Le lendemain matin, le Décret d'Education vingt-huit fut placardé. Il destituait Dumbledore de ses fonctions en qualité de Directeur de Hogwarts, annulait la prise de fonction de McGonagall, Directrice-Adjointe de son état, pour prendre sa succession et nommait Dolores Umbridge Directrice à partir de ce jour. Cette annonce provoqua une vague de protestations sans précédent parmi les élèves, les enseignants gardant leurs pensées pour eux de peur de se faire expulser. Ils tenaient à leurs postes, et être virés n'aurait été judicieux pour les jeunes qu'ils avaient à charge. Un souci de responsabilité collective, et pas seulement en regard des OWL et des NEWT à venir, les poussaient à fermer leurs bouches. De plus, s'ils étaient virés, ils étaient certains de se faire remplacer par un Ministériel de la même allégeance que la femme grenouille. Hors de question que le Ministère installe des quartiers définitifs dans le château! Ils devaient composer avec cette victoire supplémentaire de la part de l'institution politique. Le ministère gagnait en pouvoir et influence petit à petit, rongeait et écrasait tout sur son passage. La marche funèbre enclenchée depuis le retour de Voldemort n'était annonciatrice que de la guerre à venir et d'un coup d'État en conséquence. Un certain Napoléon avait fait son putsch de manière plus directe. Le Mage Noir prenait son temps, notamment pour distiller la peur et le doute pour que plus personne n'ait confiance en quiconque et se retournent les uns contre les autres. Cette stratégie-ci évoquait davantage la période de la Terreur de 1793, pour les meurtres inexpliqués de certains sorciers; et la montée en puissance de Hitler en 1933, pour le côté idéologie raciale votée démocratiquement. Encore plus pernicieux...

Enfin, les quatre Directeurs de Maison maintenaient bouche close, les propos de Dumbledore se concrétisant sous leurs yeux. Cependant, ils étaient en état de choc face à ce coup dur...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry pensait en avoir assez vu et subi la veille au soir, mais Umbridge ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Elle lui ordonna de lui rendre visite à son bureau, car malgré les dires de son désormais prédécesseur comme quoi l'adolescent n'avait rien à voir avec quoique ce soit, elle n'en demeurait pas moins persuadée qu'il était mêlé à cette rébellion de manière plus ou moins directe. Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux assis, elle lui prépara un breuvage, un thé soit disant, et l'intima à le boire tandis qu'elle l'interrogeait. Ayant à l'esprit toutes les mises en garde de Moody Mad-Eye et connaissant le genre d'individu qu'il avait face à lui, Harry fit semblant de siroter sa boisson et finit même par verser le contenu de sa tasse dans un pot lorsque la femme dut aller dehors regarder ce qu'il se passait, un événement sans précédant perturbant l'interrogatoire. Ouf, le voilà sauf. Puis, de toute façon, la disparition soudaine de Dumbledore l'avait autant surpris que les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce à ce moment-là et il aurait été vraiment incapable de dire où il se trouvait actuellement. Cependant, il avait connaissance des effets du Veritaserum et il aurait pu tout aussi bien révéler que l'idée du club clandestin venait de lui. Subséquemment, il aurait mis ses camarades et Melbourne dans une position inconfortable. Les étudiants auraient été exclus, mais leur Maître de Défense aurait fini en prison, ça il en était sûr, pour motif de haute trahison. Et connaissant la perversité d'Umbridge, elle aurait tout fait pour qu'il reçoive le Baiser du Dementor. L'adolescent avait pris conscience de l'inimitié qu'Umbridge avait à l'égard du jeune homme. Il l'avait noté lorsque les deux adultes avaient débarqué dans la deux-cent huit, pendant que ses amis et lui-même s'entraînaient pour le cours de Défense. Elle avait même l'air d'avoir un tel ascendant sur lui qu'il en avait peur. De plus, elle avait une manière bien déplaisante lorsqu'elle le regardait ou s'adressait à lui, comme s'il lui était un être inférieur, insignifiant. C'était à la fois révoltant et déroutant. Il semblait être de ces personnes qu'elle n'appréciait pas parce qu'il la gênait dans son ascension personnelle et l'idéologie qu'elle incarnait. Cela était tangible, quand on prenait du recul sur le discours qu'il leur avait jeté à la figure…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Melbourne avait réussi à ne pas se faire prendre par l'Inquisitorial Squad la veille au soir par un tour de force. Il avait bien entendu croisé sur sa route de ces élèves à l'insigne argentée; or, quelques charmes de Confusion l'aidèrent et il put leur faire croire qu'il était en fait venu de la direction opposée, alerté par le bruit dans ce couloir, étant consigné à faire ses rondes ce soir-là. Après s'être débarrassé de ce détail gênant, il avait foncé tête baissée chez lui et s'écroula par terre, les bras en croix, expulsa un grand bol d'air de ses poumons et finit par pleurer et rire en même temps, ses nerfs lâchant enfin prise. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour recouvrer ses esprits, tant il avait à évacuer, et le stress ressaisit ses entrailles. Lui était sauf, mais qu'en était-il de tous les élèves du club? Impossible de savoir et il n'avait pas la force de retourner dans la gueule du loup… Il resta un moment à fixer le plafond, à tenter de calmer sa respiration et à détendre la boule d'angoisse qui s'était logée dans son abdomen. Raisonner, raisonner, raisonner. Il se mit sur le côté et réfléchit. Il y avait bien une solution! Il ne pouvait pas abandonner lâchement ces jeunes comme cela, quand même! Un éclair de lucidité le frappa et il s'insulta de tous les noms en se trouvant trop lent d'esprit: les faux Galleons de Granger! Il s'assit et fouilla dans ses poches pour retrouver la pièce dorée et l'examina avec attention pour voir si quelqu'un n'avait pas déjà communiqué quelque chose. Rien. Il était dans l'incapacité de déterminer si c'était un bon signe ou un mauvais. Il diffusa le message suivant: «safe and you? Lord M». A minuit, il n'avait eu aucun retour, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver son angoisse. Au bout d'un moment, il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit, se refaisant une composition: après tout, il était vraiment de service cette nuit pour faire la ronde. Peut-être aurait-il la chance de tomber sur quelque uns de ses élèves. Il avait tant besoin de se rassurer et ne pouvait attendre le lendemain en étant à l'abri chez lui. Cela aurait été incorrect vis-à-vis d'eux. Il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir pris des risques en s'engageant dans cette folle aventure, et il se sentait autant responsable que lorsqu'il était devant une classe à enseigner. Dans l'histoire, le référent, c'était lui; même si Potter avait pris la tête du groupe et Granger le rôle de secrétaire.

Le jeune homme croisa Snape dans le Hall. Le Corbeau esquissa un sourire narquois lorsqu'il le vit et croisa les bras. Il s'était arrêté de marcher pour laisser son collègue le rejoindre.

\- Je désespérais de vous voir, Melbourne, dit-il tout bas. Je croyais que vous aviez oublié vos… Obligations officielles.

\- Heu, non, monsieur, bredouilla le professeur de Défense tout en fermant son esprit, ayant en mémoire qu'il avait un bon Legilimens face à lui. Quelques soucis d'ordre personnel qui m'ont pas mal retenu, acheva-t-il, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge malgré ce flou total.

Le Maître de Potions fronça les sourcils, le regard circonspect. Il ne releva rien de contradictoire, cependant il gardait cet air narquois.

\- Vous ne savez donc pas ce qui est advenu un peu plus tôt ce soir? L'Inquisitorial Squad a mis la main sur Potter et quelque uns de ses comparses qui se trouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils avaient monté un groupe conspirationniste contre le Ministère, sous le nom très évocateur de Dumbledore's Army… Pourtant, certains de mes protégés m'ont rendu visite en attestant vous avoir croisé non loin du lieu de crime et ils semblaient assez… Confus, ajouta-t-il alors que le jeune homme ne prononçait aucun mot.

\- Ah! Oui… Ils doivent l'être, car je n'avais pas vu leur insigne et avais cru qu'ils faisaient fi du couvre-feu, rougit Melbourne. Je les ai un peu engueulés…

Snape marmonna dans sa barbe. Il s'en contenta au demeurant et laissa tranquille son jeune collègue à ce sujet. Il avait eu vent du coup d'éclat dont il avait fait preuve avec les cinquièmes années, alors il lui avait semblé cohérent qu'il ait été sur le point d'arracher la tête de ses étudiants à les voir se promener dans les couloirs la nuit. Il expliqua la confusion de ses protégés par le fait que ce n'était pas dans la nature de Melbourne de crier – au pire, il était froid; alors il y avait de quoi être désarçonné. Puis, il n'avait pas à l'enquiquiner davantage, parce qu'il n'avait ni retiré des points, ni mis en retenu les jeunes; ce qui avait été plutôt fair-play, car si cela avait été McGonagall, elle aurait été plus intransigeante. Ainsi, il lui proposa de l'accompagner pour la fin de la ronde, geste rare venant de sa part. Toute considération faite, parmi tous ses collègues, Melbourne était le moins désagréable. Même Dumbledore le mettait mal à l'aise, à toujours le soupeser de son regard pénétrant, et aussi parce qu'il le connaissait pas mal, ce qui dérangeait un peu le Maître de Potions. Pas le jeune homme. De plus, il avait cessé d'avoir peur de lui, ce qui arrangeait pas mal leurs échanges. Il osait ainsi lui rentrer dans le lard. Ce n'était pas tout le temps plaisant la manière dont il s'adressait à lui, mais il ne protestait pas des masses lorsqu'il était repris sur la forme de ses propos. De plus, il était plus sain de discuter avec quelqu'un de direct et franc de toute façon, même si le Corbeau ne l'appréciait toujours pas. Enfin, le professeur de Défense n'avait ni haine farouche ni dégoût à son égard, ce qui changeait la donne par rapport aux autres collègues. Le temps n'avait rien altéré dans son jugement – à moins qu'il le cachait très bien. Snape se rappelait avec netteté la blessure relationnelle qu'il avait infligée à Melbourne en 1978. Et ce n'était pas les temps où il avait été son enseignant qui avaient pu améliorer leur lien.

Et, avouons-le, il lui était assez intriguant quant à ses raisons qui l'avaient amené ici. Le Death Eater était au courant, mais il restait pas moins perplexe, même encore aujourd'hui. Il fallait être à cent pour cent passionné par ce corps de métier pour agir ainsi… Un peu sot en soi, de se comporter de manière héroïque. Penser en être un n'apportait rien de bon. C'était inutile, puéril et ça finissait toujours par vous arracher la vie. C'était cela, en partie, qui le rendait perplexe. Melbourne n'avait rien d'un héros et ne se prétendait pas comme tel. Ce n'était pas comme ce satané James Potter, ou bien son fils…

\- Dites-moi, Melbourne, pourquoi avez-vous été sur le point de tuer vos camarades, moi-même et vous-même ce jour-là, demanda-t-il soudain, tandis qu'ils circulaient dans les cachots. Vous n'êtes pas médiocre au point de faire de telles erreurs, seulement assez pour pouvoir malgré tout passer en classe supérieure…

\- Heu, hésita Melbourne, incertain quant à la tournure des choses, se demandant si c'était pour lui crier dessus ou non – parce qu'il y avait un peu prescription. Eh bien… J'étais malade, je crois, répondit-il, sourcils froncés.

\- Vous étiez pâle comme la mort, annonça le Corbeau de but en blanc, qui s'était arrêté de marcher. Mal en point, certes, mais pas à cause d'une maladie, poursuivit-il de son ton professoral qu'il affectionnait le plus. Le temps et l'expérience m'ont permis de déceler quel mal peut souffrir un de mes étudiants rien qu'à l'observer et vous, clairement, n'étiez pas malade comme vous l'entendez.

Non, mais à ce stade, il finirait par coller un étudiant à cause d'un banal rhume, songea le jeune homme à brûle-pourpoint. Il réfléchit, tentant de se rappeler au mieux ce souvenir-là. Il se revit élève, très stressé quant à son avenir et l'obtention de ses futures NEWT, y consacrant tout son temps libre et son énergie. Un peu trop, peut-être. Il passait beaucoup de temps enfermé dans la bibliothèque à étudier jusqu'à pas d'heures et, lorsque cette dernière était fermée, il poursuivait son apprentissage assidu sur son lit dans les dortoirs des Ravenclaw – lorsqu'il n'était pas en retenue dans les cachots...

\- Votre absence notable à la majorité des temps de repas ne date pas d'hier, qui plus est, murmura le Maître de Potions. Je pense simplement que votre bourde monumentale était due à un manque de concentration évident lié à votre piètre état de santé.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi me poser la question si vous en avez déjà la réponse, contre-attaqua Melbourne, irrité. A moins que je ne fusse pas assez puni à votre goût, reprit-il, plus calme, pour ajouter une note d'humour et lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment et pour détourner son attention, n'aimant pas que quelqu'un cherche des raisons personnelles chez lui.

Snape sourit, appréciant cette touche ironique de la part du jeune. S'il le pouvait, bien entendu. Il méritait encore quelques humiliations par rapport à cela. On ne plaisantait pas avec les potions, les risques étant très élevés. Comme il le disait de manière régulière à ses premières années, «I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softy simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big as a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach»*. L'erreur grossière de Melbourne relevait de ce niveau-là…

\- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous ferais bien nettoyer tous les chaudrons après chaque journée de cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année mais, hélas, je n'ai plus ce pouvoir sur vous, susurra-t-il, l'air de savourer ce plaisir irréalisable par le biais de son imagination.

\- Oh, cela me conviendrait si ce n'était que cette forme de menace dangereuse planant au dessus de ma tête que tout le reste qui nous tourne autour, marmonna le professeur de Défense, les mains dans les poches.

\- Assez de vos réflexions puériles, Melbourne. Vous n'êtes plus un enfant, cingla Snape.

Le concerné roula les yeux et jeta un regard courroucé à son interlocuteur.

\- Oui, je parle comme un gosse, monsieur. Vous avez tout à fait raison. Je dois encore manquer de maturité, mais que je sache, cela n'enlève rien à mon discernement et aux décisions que je peux prendre. Enfin, je vous serais gré de vous rappeler que je n'ai pas eu d'enfance normale, comme la plupart des gens de ma génération et avant, donc ceci peut expliquer cela… A moins que cette humanité-là ne vous dépasse?

Le Death Eater retroussa les lèvres, aigre, mais ne pipa mot, ravalant sa fierté et son envie de lui jeter un sort en pleine figure. A la place, il se contenta d'un signe de main et de tête pour lui indiquer de dégager de sa vue. Melbourne grommela et partit direction la Tour d'Astronomie sans demander son reste. S'il pouvait mettre le plus de distance possible entre le Corbeau et lui, cette tour était un choix idéal. Et il avait besoin d'un grand bol d'air frais pour se calmer.

Sur son chemin, il ne croisa personne et son angoisse ne s'affaiblissait pas. Il n'avait toujours eu aucun retour de la part des membres de la DA. Il vérifiait son Galleon tous les trois pas ou presque lors de son ascension vers le septième étage. Il ne pouvait plus que prier pour les savoir sains et saufs, sans problème lié à une quelconque punition… D'autant qu'ils avaient été expulsés de la Salle sur Demande après le couvre-feu… Ah! Qu'avaient-ils fait? Il aurait dû argumenter avec Potter lorsqu'il lui avait soufflé l'idée de ce club de pratique le soir où les trois adolescents étaient venus lui parler à la table des professeurs. Mais non, Melbourne avait encore agi de manière immature, ne songeant qu'à une chose: se rebeller contre Umbridge et le Ministère. Cette idée avait été irréfléchie, dangereuse pour les gamins. Il aurait pu se retenir de faire cela, car les jeunes avaient encore un avenir à bâtir, sauf qu'à cause de lui, cela pouvait être compromis. C'était à se demander qui était le véritable adulte dans l'histoire. A croire qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu ces derniers mois…

Au pire, tenter de les convaincre de se joindre aux autres clubs qui se tenaient dans les salles communes... Il n'y aurait jamais eu ce genre de situation... Cependant, des hypothèses ne refaisaient pas le monde. Il fallait rebondir sur ce qui était.

Melbourne arriva à la Tour d'Astronomie. L'air froid, mordant, eut un effet énergisant sur lui. C'était comme s'il reprenait conscience de tous les atomes qui composaient son corps. Il s'accouda contre le muret en pierre et fixa l'horizon lointain, même si tout était sombre. Il discernait néanmoins plusieurs tons de gris et noirs, entre les différentes ombres qui se dressaient devant lui. Il crut même entrapercevoir un Thestral qui avait jailli d'un groupement d'arbres de la Forêt Interdite pour replonger l'instant d'après. Cela avait été si soudain, si bref, que le jeune homme se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Puis, il repensa à son début de dissociation lorsque l'Inquisitorial Squad tentait de pénétrer dans la Salle sur Demande. A part l'épisode de la contemplation de la Thames, il n'avait plus revécu de souvenirs de cette époque-là. Son coeur devint lourd et des larmes menacèrent de couler le long de ses joues à l'évocation de ce passé douloureux.

Le jeune homme soupira, réprima un sanglot, puis laissa les larmes s'évacuer. Ils lui manquaient terriblement. Ses parents lui manquaient. Eux seuls n'avaient ni paniqué ni fui lorsqu'il avait commencé à exprimer sa magie. C'était le seul sorcier de sa famille. Tout le monde avait fini par leur tourner le dos; mais son père et sa mère avaient réagi avec amour et joie. Ils étaient fiers de leur enfant, si fiers qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais réprimandé avec ses farces et petites gaffes de jeunesse. Melbourne eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'il se rappela d'avoir un jour coloré les poils du chat en vert, ou bien lorsqu'il avait retourné son assiette de hareng à sept ans, parce qu'il n'aimait pas ce plat. Les deux fois, ses parents avaient ri. Ce n'était pas une magie violente, qui aurait pu les blesser. Non, c'était une extension de lui-même, qui s'exprimait à sa place quand les mots et gestes ne pouvaient retranscrire ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. C'était… Bon enfant.

Malheureusement, le monde sorcier était en temps de guerre*, et Voldemort aimait à chasser, traquer, torturer et tuer des tas d'innocents. Les Melbourne tentaient de se renseigner au mieux sur ce monde malgré le fait qu'ils étaient Muggles. Bien qu'ils ne pouvaient voir les demeures de leurs voisins dotés de pouvoirs, ils avaient fini par tisser des liens cordiaux avec la plupart d'entre-eux. Ces derniers avaient discuté volontiers avec eux et fourni des informations utiles, notamment pour que le petit William ne se sente pas isolé – répudié par sa propre famille. De ce fait, ses parents étaient au courant quant à cette guerre de purification que menait le Mage Noir avec ses disciples, les Death Eaters. Chaque jour, ils prenaient soin de faire le tour de leur propriété et de tout barricader, même si ces simples barrières étaient inutiles face à des sorciers puissants. Néanmoins, ils le faisaient et priaient pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien.

Et un soir d'hiver, deux jours après Noël, alors qu'ils venaient de dîner, un grand «bang!» fit voler en éclats la porte d'entrée et une poignée de ces gens masqués drapés dans leurs lourdes capes noires étaient rentrés chez eux, avec la ferme intention de les tuer.

La voix qu'avait ouï Melbourne à la Salle sur Demande était celle de sa mère qui le poussait à monter à l'étage pour se cacher, tandis que son père s'opposait aux hommes. Geste vain. En quelques secondes, il s'était trouvé à terre après qu'une lumière verte l'ait atteint. Il en avait été de même avec sa mère. William se trouvait prostré en bas des escaliers, tout tremblant, croyant son tour arrivé. Il avait vu ses parents tomber et il avait fixé la baguette meurtrière… Qui s'était abaissée soudainement. L'un des Death Eaters avait dit à l'assassin de laisser tomber. Ce n'était qu'un gamin, un sorcier qui plus est, et qu'ils allaient être en retard pour leur rassemblement. L'autre avait protesté, clamant qu'il ne laissait jamais de témoin gênant sur une scène de crime, enfant ou non. Ils étaient bien au milieu d'une communauté où logeaient quelques sorciers, quand même! Son interlocuteur avait pris le dessus alors qu'il posait une main gantée sur son bras et qu'ils avaient disparu d'un coup. Ils avaient Transplané, tous ensemble.

Melbourne n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce de là où il avait été. Dans la matinée du jour suivant, une voisine, sorcière, était passée. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour à la vue de la porte d'entrée et elle était entrée, baguette en main, avec prudence au cas où les potentiels voleurs ou meurtriers se trouvaient encore dans les parages. Elle avait vite noté qu'il n'y avait personne, de vivant de surcroît, si ce n'était que ce petit bout qui était secoué tel une feuille en pleine tempête. Elle pleurait. Il s'en souvenait de manière claire. Il revoyait son visage. Elle pleurait mais ne s'effondrait pas. Elle l'avait aidé à se relever, lui avait demandé s'il pouvait marcher, ce qu'il n'avait pu. Alors, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'avait fait sortir de cette maison et ramené chez elle. Elle l'avait posé sur son canapé, le couvrit d'une couverture et fait du thé. Puis, elle avait envoyé un hibou pour son mari. Ses enfants à elle étudiaient déjà à Hogwarts, d'où le fait qu'elle était seule en journée. Ah… Elle avait été d'une gentillesse remarquable et d'une aide salvatrice lorsqu'il avait fallu justifier de la mort de deux personnes auprès de la police – mort étrange à leurs yeux car c'était comme s'ils avaient soudain cessé de respirer. Et, par la suite, elle avait été là pour lui pour les funérailles, la famille Melbourne ayant tiré un trait définitif sur eux. Au mieux, ils lui avaient envoyé des cartes de condoléances et des bouquets de fleurs. Ils n'avaient même pas fait le déplacement.

William s'était alors trouvé à loger chez cette voisine, n'ayant même pas eu besoin de passer par un foyer pour jeunes ou un orphelinat – Muggle comme sorcier. La bonne femme avait réussi à obtenir sa garde, attestant sa capacité à s'occuper de lui.

Ce fut à partir de cette période que le garçon passait le clair de son temps le nez plongé dans les livres et à sauter des repas, simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas faim. Sans compter ses angoisses, ses terreurs nocturnes, son insomnie. Même lorsque les enfants de sa mère d'adoption revenaient pour les congés, il n'avait pas joué avec eux, bien qu'ils ne se détestaient pas. William avait toujours été un garçon solitaire.

Melbourne soupira. S'il n'avait pas tant changé depuis toutes ces années, c'était le fruit seul de ce traumatisme qui n'avait pas guéri malgré le temps passé.

Il regagna ses appartements lorsque le gris de l'aube se dessina à l'horizon, secoué, perturbé, angoissé.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

L'autoritarisme d'Umbridge fut attaqué le jour même où le Décret d'Education vingt-huit parut. Fred et George Weasley voulurent rendre un final remarquable quant au travail qu'il avaient fourni concernant leurs farces et donner une touche épique à leur départ définitif de Hogwarts.

Ils décollèrent, chevauchant leurs balais qui avaient été consignés depuis qu'ils avaient été virés de leur équipe de Quidditch, sous un immense feu d'artifice. Un véritable tour de force par ces étudiants, au point que les jeunes créèrent une collocation liée à eux: «ah, si je pouvais partir à la mode Weasley...» et autres tournures suivant la situation.

Les premiers jours en qualité de Directrice furent de ce fait très chargés pour Umbridge, qui courait d'un couloir à une salle de classe, ses collègues lui assurant qu'ils avaient besoin de ses compétences pour maîtriser tout pétard ou frisbee sauvage qui faisait des dégâts.

Pour se venger, la femme grenouille fit bannir tout objet fabriqué par les jumeaux: le premier qui se trouvait en possession d'un de ces artefacts se voyait mis en retenue, dans le meilleur des cas.

Harry et Ron avaient adoré le départ de leurs aînés, même si Ron songeait que cela n'allait pas être du goût de ses parents, surtout sa mère… Hermione, quant à elle, trouvait cela répréhensible, ce qui provoqua quelques prises de bec entre les trois amis.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Les plus jeunes élèves de Hogwarts étaient on ne peut pus terrorisés par le changement effectué de chef d'établissement. Ils redoutaient Umbridge comme la peste ou le choléra, alors si elle avait les rênes de l'école entre ses petites mains serties de bagues, ils se questionnaient avec sérieux et angoisse quant à leur avenir. Leurs aînés balayaient ces peurs, pensant bien faire, pour ne pas avoir à porter cette crainte en plus de la leur, et l'entendre ne faisait que la rendre plus concrète, ce qu'ils se refusaient à considérer comme avéré. D'autres faisaient la sourde oreille, encore éblouis par la prouesse de Fred et George Weasley, prompts à donner un coup de main à Peeves qui avait eu un regain dans son but de pourrir la vie d'Umbridge. Ces désirs de défier le règlement ne passèrent bientôt plus inaperçus. Le quota d'étudiants qui allaient en retenue connut un essor exponentiel, ce qui acheva d'énerver les enseignants qui avaient cru que leurs avertissements passés auraient eu suffi à les calmer. Parmi eux, les professeurs Sinistra et Vector se firent bien ouïr jusque dans les couloirs où leurs salles de classe se tenaient, ce que les quatre Directeurs de Maison appréciaient sous cape.

\- Je ne parle pas strictement de règlement actuellement, mais également de l'arithmancie, grondait Vector à ses quatrièmes années. Si vous continuez à agir ainsi jusqu'en juin, vous pouvez être sûrs de rater vos examens de fin d'année ET vous irez en OWL avec des lacunes jusqu'au cou!

Ginny et Luna s'échangèrent un regard à ces mots et baissèrent la tête sur leur parchemin lorsqu'elles sentirent que leur enseignant les observait à cet instant.

\- Ou bien dois-je encore vous répéter que pour réussir dans ce cours, il vous faut de l'attention, du bon sens et de la discipline, exhorta Vector, debout devant sa classe, la pointe de son chapeau frémissante de colère, sa craie tenue telle une épée prête à occire le premier malvenu. Et je ne peux que déplorer une baisse de niveau dans cette classe depuis le début du semestre, poursuivit-elle en leur distribuant le dernier devoir corrigé. Je suis très déçue par vous, vraiment... Peut-être que personne dans cette pièce compte devenir Mathématicien, mais j'osais croire que vous prendriez mes cours avec un minimum de sérieux... A croire que vous ne vous préservez que pour _certaines matières..._ Je suis au regret de vous dire que la vie ne s'arrête pas ici malgré les derniers changements de staff effectués. Continuer à être compétents dans vos cours freinera toute ambition supplémentaire qui nuirait à Hogwarts. Songez-y. Bon, nous allons revoir ce devoir, car il semblerait que le dernier point étudié en classe n'a pas été assimilé.

Tous ceux qui s'entraînaient dans les clubs de Défense avaient eu la puce à l'oreille et se demandaient si Vector avait eu vent de leur existence et, par extension, tous ses collègues; ce qui jeta un froid et une angoisse parmi les élèves. Le silence qui prit place dans la classe par la suite ne venait pas uniquement de l'engueulade de Vector, néanmoins, la fin du cours se passa sans incident, à son plus grand bonheur.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dans la salle à la trappe, une agitation inhabituelle régnait. Les uns et les autres discutaient vivement de la dissolution forcée de la Dumbledore's Army. Bien qu'ils étaient contents au fond que ce club ne soit plus, la manière dont les choses avaient été menées ne réjouissait personne dans cette pièce. Tous craignaient qu'ils soient les prochains à pâtir de l'autoritarisme de la nouvelle Directrice de Hogwarts. Cependant, quelque uns tentaient de rassurer leurs pairs du mieux qu'ils pouvaient en argumentant qu'ils n'avaient pas plus de soucis à se faire que d'ordinaire, car la femme grenouille n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Potter et sa clique, ceux qui étaient aisément soupçonnés d'être affiliés à lui. Nul ne se poserait de question sur des Slytherin, tous enclins à croire qu'ils étaient tous faits dans le même moule. Autant se servir de ce préjugé à bon escient.

Sertan demeurait silencieux pendant l'échange, étonnant pour ses amis. A la fin de la séance, Maïa lui demanda de but en blanc ce qu'il se passait, ce que le jeune homme balaya de manière évasive en marmonnant un «je suis malgré tout soucieux quant à l'avenir de ce groupe». Cela était vrai, mais il ne souhaitait pas leur révéler que sa sœur et lui avaient tout avoué à Melbourne, en parfaite connaissance de cause quant à leur réaction s'ils venaient à le savoir. La jeune fille n'insista pas, sûre qu'il n'y avait pas que ce problème là qui le rendait mutique, or elle le laissa tranquille et partit à son tour comme il était convenu, Haris la suivant deux minutes plus tard.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* Rise of the Dark Lord 1970-1981 (HP lexicon) 


	25. Chapitre 24: Briser l'esprit

Hello, tout le monde! Bon, beh, je me suis lâché sur ce chapitre – je crois que c'est le plus long. Il fait plus de 6000 mots ahah. Bientôt la toute fin en tout cas. Bonne lecture!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Chapitre vingt-quatre: Briser l'esprit**

Melbourne reprit du poil de la bête et redevint souriant et bienveillant, comme cela était dans sa nature, au grand soulagement de ceux qui avaient été affectés par sa crise de colère et ces semaines où il était bougon. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, il avait toujours en mémoire la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Snape pendant qu'ils faisaient leur ronde. Il n'avait pas eu de vraie réponse à fournir à son aîné quant à son attitude qualifiée de puérile, et même après que son ego s'en soit rétabli, il avait admis que le Maître des Potions avait été dans le juste. Ni plus, ni moins. Puis, il n'avait pas à faire subir son humeur de chien à ses élèves. Il avait vingt-neuf ans, pas quinze, Gumbling Gargoyles! Enfin, il estimait qu'il pouvait toujours transmettre ses mises en garde avec moins de sévérité. Ses collègues se chargeaient déjà des retenues. Certes, il n'avait pas trop à s'en faire, les jeunes ne cherchant plus à créer des noises pendant ses cours. Ce n'était pas plus mal car il était las de passer par ce genre de procédures pour se faire entendre. Soit, Potter semblait lui en vouloir encore pour la colle qu'il avait eue, simplement parce qu'il avait pointé sa baguette vers Malfoy avec une envie sincère de l'envoyer valser. Or, l'adolescent n'avait pas l'air de pousser un esclandre, comme si la petite mort du groupe de Défense de la Salle sur Demande l'avait calmé.

Melbourne ne se contenta pas de changer d'attitude en classe. Il se forçait à assister à tous les repas dans la Grande Salle, même s'il n'avait pas faim et ne mangeait pas grand-chose. Sa présence se devait être le signe qu'il formait une indivision avec ses collègues. Lui aussi devait montrer l'exemple aux jeunes face à eux, pas seulement les sermonner. Il n'était plus à une attaque personnelle de la part d'Umbridge, qui l'invitait très régulièrement à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, dans l'idée de lui faire part des progrès du Ministère sur Hogwarts et pour se plaindre de la décadence qui semblait régner entre les quatre murs du château. En somme, des conversations qui avaient le don d'ennuyer et d'agacer le jeune homme; mais, à la grande déception de la désormais Directrice, il ne lui en laissa rien paraître. Ce tour de force ne provenait que de son usage de l'Occlumencie qui, avec le temps, avait fini par être fluide et aisé, et ne transformait plus son crâne en pastèque de manière systématique.

L'ambiance avait pas mal changé parmi les membres du staff depuis la disparition de Dumbledore. Les enseignants n'osaient plus plaisanter entre eux, échanger, de peur que leurs dires ne soient transformés au point de les pousser vers la sortie. Les visages étaient fermés, plus que d'ordinaire. Ils ne parvenaient à dégager du temps pour ne se voir qu'entre-eux, la femme grenouille fouinant de partout et les tenant à l'oeil comme du lait sur du feu. C'était très désagréable.

A la fin du petit-déjeuner la veille des vacances de Pâques, Snape prit Melbourne à part, en le tirant par le coude et le mena jusqu'aux cachots. Il avait balayé le froncement de sourcils d'Umbridge d'un «je dois discuter avec Melbourne en ma qualité de Directeur de Maison, madame la Directrice». La femme le laissa faire, vu qui c'était. Le Maître de Potions avait eu un excellent retour de ses propres inspections et n'était pas jugé dangereux vis-à-vis de l'autorité du Ministère.

Les deux hommes descendirent la volée de marches qui menaient aux parties du château les plus froides, l'aîné tenant toujours le plus jeune par le bras. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le bureau du Corbeau, Melbourne se défit enfin de son emprise et le toisa un temps, circonspect. Les lieux n'avaient pas changé depuis l'époque où il avait été étudiant. L'endroit était plongé dans une semi-obscurité, seulement percée par des lumières tamisées provenant de lampes, les lourds rideaux aux fenêtres de plain-pied tirés pour masquer la fausse lumière créée par un charme.

\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas terminé notre conversation de l'autre soir, commença Snape. Et nous avons besoin tous deux d'éclaircir certains points, pour dissiper tout doute quant à notre relation entre… Collègues.

\- Plaît-il, marmonna le jeune homme, sourcils haussés, signe de son étonnement. Il me semblait que nous en avions fini tous les deux, car vous m'avez fait partir sans ménagement, monsieur.

Snape le fixa d'un œil noir, fit le tour du bureau, ordonna les papiers qui traînaient dessus, avant de ne regarder son interlocuteur à nouveau, droit dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Bien. Comme vous n'avez pas l'air de saisir en quoi je vous parle en privé, je vais éclairer votre lanterne: je me doute que vous ayez quelque chose à voir avec la DA, contrairement à ce que vous tentez misérablement de me faire croire.

A ces mots, Melbourne pâlit. Est-ce que le Maître de Potions voulait jouer avec lui avant de le dénoncer à Umbridge?

\- Oh, non, je ne suis pas aussi prévisible que cela, assura le Slytherin qui avait lu ses pensées.

\- Si vous pouviez enlever vos pattes de ma tête, grommela Melbourne.

\- Taisez-vous, Melbourne. Quand cesserez-vous de geindre malgré votre attitude déplorable? Avoir appuyé une telle démarche et mis des adolescents en danger pour… Attendez… Ah oui! Narguer le Ministère et jouer entre vous à coups de sorts ne relève pas d'une maturité quelconque de la part d'un enseignant de Hogwarts, encore moins d'un membre de l'Ordre, énonça-t-il d'un ton sec. Vous avez manqué de discernement, cruellement, sur ce point-là. Vous croyez que vous aurez assez de chance, comme cet idiot de Potter, pour tromper de pareilles personnes qui circulent dans nos couloirs à la recherche de la moindre erreur pour nous virer? On a déjà perdu Dumbledore. Et encore, lui a pu se débrouiller pour ne pas croupir à Azkaban et peut donc se targuer d'être libre pour aider à l'Ordre, donc à la résistance contre le Mage Noir. Je vous aurais prévenu, Melbourne. Si vous tenez à votre poste, ne faites plus de telles erreurs d'ici juin… On n'est plus en cours de Potions pour les NEWT. La récréation est terminée pour vous. Il serait temps que vous preniez enfin vos responsabilités. Vous savez pour quoi vous vous êtes engagé, alors assumez comme l'adulte que vous prétendez être.

Le jeune homme restait silencieux, sous le choc, les orbes rivés sur son collègue, comme pétrifié. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Puis, il croisa les bras et marcha en rond dans le bureau, sous le regard d'onyx de Snape.

\- J'ai, certes, à voir quelque chose avec la DA, murmura-t-il. Néanmoins, j'ai laissé les jeunes en parfaite autonomie tout au long de l'année, pour nous préserver mutuellement. Et lorsque j'ai eu vent des autres groupes qui s'étaient formés par ailleurs, j'ai estimé que mon choix avait été le bon... Non pas que j'approuve à cent pour cent qu'il y ait davantage d'élèves qui se soient lancés dans des activités considérés comme contraires au nouveau règlement, ajouta-t-il précipitamment alors que le Corbeau était sur le point de l'ouvrir. J'ai tenté de raisonner un maximum de personnes, croyez-moi.

\- La question n'est pas de vous croire mais de voir que vous avez lamentablement échoué, rétorqua Snape d'un ton dédaigneux. Vous avez encore à apprendre beaucoup concernant la gestion de ces étudiants, Melbourne, à commencer par _l'autorité_. Nous aurions dû dissoudre tous ces groupes car ce qui est arrivé l'autre soir est tout bonnement catastrophique. Dumbledore s'est sacrifié pour Potter et ses camarades et nous voilà avec Umbridge à la tête de l'école!

\- Dans tous les cas, elle aurait fini par l'être!

\- On s'en fiche de ces détails! C'est à cause des gens irresponsables comme vous que nous déplorons plus de pertes dans un conflit! L'individualisme n'y a pas sa place, vous devriez le savoir, vous qui connaissez l'Histoire Muggle sur le bout des doigts!

Le professeur de Défense ne répondit rien, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas envie de donner raison à Snape, pas à cent pour cent; or, il ne pouvait admettre qu'il aurait eu tort. Il cessa bientôt de tourner en rond, laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps et, lorsqu'il reposa ses orbes azur sur Snape, il se rendit compte que le Maître de Potions n'avait ni bougé, ni cherché à reprendre la parole. Non, il se contentait de l'observer en silence, bien que cette fois-ci son regard était moins dur qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Vous ne rendez pas la tâche facile, finit-il par murmurer, si bas qu'au début, Melbourne avait cru rêver ces propos. Je vous conseille de ne plus vous engager dans les sottises des adolescents, auquel cas, tout ce que vous avez entrepris n'aura servi à rien.

\- Un peu comme avec vous, n'est-ce pas, répliqua le jeune homme, sans animosité pour autant, mais coupant court à toute réponse de son interlocuteur en quittant la pièce aussi vite que possible.

Snape ne put crier «idiot!» qu'à la porte close et s'écroula sur son fauteuil, comme privé de toute énergie de manière soudaine. Hormis cette conclusion personnelle, lorsque Melbourne se laissait aller à l'imprudence, le mieux à faire était de frapper fort ou il irait trop loin... Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il entendrait raison rapidement. Il avait été utile par moments et perdre cet atout dans un avenir proche était inenvisageable.

Soit, ce qu'apprenaient ses charges dans ses cours lui permettait d'admettre cela, car il était indéniable que les gosses progressaient en Défense. Le Corbeau soupira et se massa les sinus, las.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Les congés d'avril furent appréciés par les étudiants de manière générale, sauf pour ceux qui passaient leurs examens et devaient restés enfermés à réviser tandis que les autres profitaient du printemps timide qui s'installait en Ecosse. Après avoir obtenu l'aval d'Umbridge, les enseignants se mettaient à la disposition de leurs élèves pour les aider en cas de besoin dans leurs études. Ils pouvaient de fait consulter un de leurs professeurs pour éclairer un point, demander des conseils ou des pratiques supplémentaires qui pourraient leur être utiles.

En parallèle de cela, les professeurs commençaient à préparer leurs futurs entretiens individuels pour discuter des carrières que souhaiteraient embrasser les jeunes – ces mêmes entretiens chaperonnés par la Directrice. Elle avait décidé d'être présente en qualité d'auditrice pour chacune de ces entrevues – sous motif de s'intéresser à toutes ces petites têtes blondes. La vérité, ils en avaient conscience, était ailleurs; mais, encore une fois, ils devaient composer avec ce paramètre imposé.

La sortie à Hogsmeade fut fixée le week-end de Pâques. Les personnes qui passaient leurs OWL et NEWT profitèrent de ce bol d'air proposé pour se détendre et songer à tout sauf à rester le nez dans leurs cours et leurs livres. Même Hermione, que Harry et Ron avaient travaillée corps et âme pour la convaincre de les accompagner, concéda à lâcher son _Syllabaire des Runes_ , arguant que s'aménager des pauses était bénéfique pour bien retenir ses leçons. Si tout le monde se trouvait satisfait de ses raisons pour se balader dans le village sorcier, cela était suffisant.

Le trio croisa de manière régulière des camarades dans la journée. Installés un temps aux Three Broomsticks, ils profitèrent de tomber sur Lee Jordan pour lui demander comment allaient Fred et George, tous trois étant très bons amis. Il était resté assez vague mais leur avait assuré qu'ils se portaient très bien. Ron n'avait eu que très peu de nouvelles d'eux par hibou, et il n'avait osé demander à ses parents de peur de se prendre une Howler*² en retour.

Après avoir savouré une Butterbeer, les adolescents sortirent pour s'enfoncer dans le coeur du village et pénétrer dans le salon de thé tenu par le Maître Indien. La clochette tinta à leur entrée. Un doux parfum d'encens les accueillit. L'endroit était calme et vide, accentuant son ambiance zen.

\- Bienvenue, chers enfants, dit le petit homme qui sortit de l'arrière-boutique. Oh, c'est vous, s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il les reconnut, et un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage ridé. Asseyez-vous où vous le voulez, poursuivit-il en leur indiquant toutes les chaises libres.

\- Merci monsieur, répondit Hermione tandis qu'ils s'installaient près du comptoir. Heu… Dites-moi, hésita-t-elle en jouant avec la carte des menus, heu… Il n'est pas là, monsieur Melbourne, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

L'homme sourit, avec douceur et bienveillance. Il lui répondit par la négative, lui assurant qu'il passerait sans doute. Il devait récupérer une commande qu'il avait pu lui faire, un produit importé d'Inde. Les adolescents s'échangèrent un regard, indécis, puis plongèrent leur intérêt sur la liste des différents thés et infusions proposés. Les noms choisis étaient d'une rare poésie, mais non mystérieuse quant aux effets que chaque boisson apportait, avec un détail des ingrédients écrit en petits caractères et en italique sous chaque nomination. Le propriétaire leur suggéra un thé vert fleuri, pour évoquer le printemps, au goût délicat et parfumé, rien de très fort et agressif, tout en subtilité et équilibre. Harry, Hermione et Ron se décidèrent pour celui-ci, incapables de sélectionner par eux-mêmes parmi toute la gamme proposée. L'éventail de choix était large et tout était plus ou moins tentant. Il leur sauvait la mise de ce côté là.

\- Dites-moi, monsieur… notre professeur est un habitué, demanda encore Hermione tandis que le Maître Indien leur posa une théière et trois tasses en leur indiquant d'attendre encore cinq minutes pour laisser le thé infuser pour avoir la meilleure diffusion des saveurs. Je dis ça… Parce qu'il a l'air très au point pour le thé, se justifia-t-elle, les joues rosies, devant le regard du vieil homme.

\- Ah! Oui, William fréquente ces lieux autant que possible… Enfin, cela faisait quelques années que je ne l'avais pas vu, sans doute parce qu'il travaillait à Londres… Mais lorsqu'il était étudiant comme vous, il venait très régulièrement ici. C'est moi qui lui ai transmis tout ce qu'il sait. Vous avez noté le mala qu'il porte au poignet droit, jeune fille?

Un froncement de sourcils et un temps de réflexion plus tard, ladite jeune fille acquiesça. Harry et Ron l'interrogèrent du regard, ne sachant ni l'un ni l'autre ce que c'était. Leur amie leur éclaira la chose en racontant que c'était un bracelet de cent huit perles, faites de bois, que les Bouddhistes avaient sur eux, pour prier. Les Catholiques avaient leurs chapelets également. Puis, elle ajouta à l'attention de Ron qu'un jour, elle prendrait le temps de lui parler des différentes religions et croyances des Muggles, car il y avait un volet de taille conséquente pour en faire un cours complet. Le garçon haussa les épaules, grimaça et se dit que les Muggles étaient quand même particuliers. Dans le monde sorcier, on n'avait pas de système religieux établi en Eglises et centré sur des divinités. On avait, certes, une mythologie, des légendes, des figures remarquables auxquelles se référer; mais rien qui ne ressemble de près ou de loin à une quelconque religion monothéiste ou polythéiste. Hermione roula les yeux, exaspérée par la réaction de son ami, toujours la même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'évoquer les us étranges des Muggles. Cependant, Harry n'était pas plus à l'aise que son comparse, n'étant ni religieux, ni très au fait des différentes croyances, les Dursley n'ayant jamais été pratiquants et n'ayant jamais parlé de cela à Privet Drive.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que monsieur Melbourne est Bouddhiste, interrogea Hermione.

\- Vous savez, mademoiselle, lorsque l'on a traversé certains événements marquants dans notre vie, nous recherchons tous ce qui pourrait nous aider à les affronter et les surmonter, répondit le vieil homme. Je crois que William a pensé trouver ce dont il avait besoin au travers de certaines pratiques asiatiques.

\- Au point de tenter le yoga et de me blesser comme un parfait débutant, répondit le concerné qui venait d'entrer, apportant avec lui le vent froid du dehors.

Il s'arrêta et observa la scène. Une boule de stress s'était nouée dans son estomac lorsqu'il avait saisi qu'on parlait de lui en son absence. Il avait beau ne rien craindre du Maître Indien et de ces trois jeunes, néanmoins la sensation n'avait rien d'agréable. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure emmêlée, un peu gêné, avant de n'enlever ses lunettes de soleil et sa veste de cuir noire. Les garçons s'étaient raidis, nerveux et Hermione avait viré au rouge, tous les trois pris sur le fait comme si cela avait été une faute grave. Notant leur air d'embarras, Melbourne décida de passer outre ses ressentis et leur demanda d'un ton calme s'ils allaient boire le thé de la Renaissance et s'il pouvait s'installer avec eux. Ils bredouillèrent des réponses affirmatives et n'osèrent pas le regarder en face pendant qu'il s'installait avec eux, sur la chaise vacante de leur table.

\- Désirez-vous la même chose, mon bon William, demanda le propriétaire, le moins du monde perturbé.

\- Heu… Non. Je pencherais plutôt pour la Tranquillité ou la Relaxation… Pas mal tendu ces temps-ci, murmura le jeune homme, qui appuya ses propos en exerçant une pression sur chacune de ses épaules dont les muscles étaient tendus.

\- Je vous ferai une grande théière dans ce cas, évalua le vieil homme. Ne soyez pas surpris cependant de vous sentir somnolent d'ici ce soir par contre, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il partait en arrière-boutique pour préparer la boisson pour son client.

Melbourne s'adossa contre sa chaise, les mains sur les cuisses, leva la tête et soupira, les yeux clos. Hermione, pour casser cette ambiance étrange, servit ses amis et elle-même, puis huma sa tasse. C'était vrai que ce thé sentait bon le Printemps. Chaque note florale se distinguait l'une de l'autre, sans être forte au point de déranger.

La théière de leur enseignant arriva et le Maître Indien lui suggéra de dépasser un peu le temps d'infusion s'il souhaitait un effet plus prononcé des vertus de la boisson, mais pas trop non plus pour ne pas s'en rendre malade et déséquilibrer ses flux énergétiques et les laissa tranquilles.

\- Vous aussi, vous enquêtez sur ma vie, questionna le Maître de Défense au bout d'un moment, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

\- Heu… Non, se hâta de répondre Ron, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, fait que Harry ne voyait que lorsque sa mère le couvait de baisers ou lorsqu'il était très contrarié ou vexé. Pas du tout, coassa-t-il, un ton plus aigu qu'usuellement.

Melbourne rit un peu et lui assura qu'il ne lui ferait pas pousser une deuxième tête, ni à lui ni à ses amis.

\- Si vous avez des questions me concernant, vous pouvez tout aussi bien me les poser directement. Pas sûr par contre de vous fournir des réponses satisfaisantes, ceci dit. Vous êtes encore mes élèves et moi votre prof… Bref, passons. Du moment où notre ami ne vous a pas raconté comment je me suis fait mal en pratiquant le yoga, ça ira, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Vous trouvez peut-être cela «rigolo», William, mais j'ai eu très peur pour vous ce jour-là, cria le propriétaire depuis l'arrière-boutique. Je vous avais bien prévenu de faire attention, mais vous n'en aviez fait qu'à votre tête.

\- En même temps, j'étais jeune, se justifia le jeune homme.

\- Certes, un peu tête brûlée aussi… Même si vous n'aviez jamais été un grand sportif… Il revint, posa ses bras sur le comptoir et contempla Melbourne un temps. Je crois que vous n'avez pas tant changé que cela, si je puis me permettre cette réflexion.

\- Oh, vous savez, je ne cesse de me faire dire que je suis immature et gamin par Snape, répondit son interlocuteur sur le ton de la conversation. Je vais finir par bien saisir que c'est vrai, si vous partagez le même point de vue.

A la mention du Maître de Potions, les étudiants sursautèrent. Ah, parce qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Umbridge qui taclait leur enseignant? Quoique, cela n'était pas inhabituel et surprenant de la part du Death Eater. Il prenait un malin plaisir à humilier et juger tout individu face à lui.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, William. Chacun d'entre nous apprend et grandit tous les jours. Celui qui cesse ce procédé naturel a raté l'essentiel même de l'humilité humaine. Et gardez en tête ce que je vous avais déjà dit à l'époque où vous aviez leur âge, poursuivit-il en indiquant les adolescents. Vous apprenez vite.

Melbourne se demanda si c'était vraiment le cas. Il avait la sensation d'avoir raté pas mal de choses ces derniers temps. En tout cas, c'était ce que Snape lui avait dit – et, par moments, il s'interrogeait sur les réelles motivations qui l'avaient embarqué dans cette situation, car lorsqu'il travaillait au Ministère, au moins ne commettait-il pas de bourde. Sauf que là… Il était suspendu.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La fin des vacances prit une tournure étrange, voire glauque. Umbridge avait profité du calme relatif de cette période pour prendre le temps de discuter à droite et à gauche, notamment avec quelques élèves. Il s'avéra qu'elle s'entretenait surtout avec une poignée de Slytherin. Snape observait ses allées et venues de loin, avec attention cependant. Il l'assimilait à la séduction du serpent: avenante et doucereuse pour mieux tromper et empoisonner. Il en avait parlé avec ses collègues et avait trouvé cela étrange qu'elle ne le fasse quasi exclusivement qu'à eux. Cependant, le détail le plus marquant était avec qui en particulier elle prenait le temps de parler: c'était des enfants de Death Eaters ou de Ministériels à la botte de Fudge – donc d'elle-même et de Voldemort. Et ce n'était pas seulement une question qui relevait du fait qu'ils faisaient partie de l'Inquisitorial Squad. Circonspect, l'homme demanda à son Préfet de cinquième année, Malfoy, de le rejoindre sur-le-champ dans son bureau. L'adolescent était venu, perplexe, s'interrogeant sur la raison d'un tel entretien. Le Maître de Potions l'invita à s'asseoir et en fit de même.

\- Bien. Je vous ai demandé de venir parce que je souhaite savoir et comprendre pourquoi madame la Directrice désire s'entretenir avec la plupart d'entre vous. Non pas que j'en trouve à redire, c'est seulement pour être au courant de ce qui se passe dans ma Maison.

\- Oh! Eh bien, elle nous demande si nous allons bien, si les cours se passent correctement… Des banalités de ce genre-là, monsieur, répondit Malfoy, d'un ton un peu hésitant cependant, et le regard fuyant.

\- Vous ne me dites pas tout, Malfoy, claqua Snape. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir recours à la Legilimencie car cela se voit comme un nez en plein milieu d'une figure, ajouta-t-il le regard sévère.

Le garçon rosit de manière très subtile, vexé. Il était très rare que le Death Eater le réprimande de la sorte, l'encensant au contraire et le privilégiant par rapport aux autres – surtout lorsque Potter était dans les parages. Il avait même noté qu'il s'était montré un peu plus distant depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'Inquisitorial Squad. A croire qu'il n'approuvait pas à cent pour cent cette décision. Pourtant, ils étaient du même bord… Le garçon ravala sa colère et lui répondit avec le plus de neutralité possible:

\- Mrs Umbridge souhaite avoir notre avis sur la qualité de l'enseignement dont nous disposons et ce que nous pensons de nos enseignants; ce qui, en soi, n'est pas insensé, car ce sont les étudiants les plus à même à renseigner là-dessus. Puis, elle le fait un peu partout, de toute façon… Dans toutes les Maisons, je veux dire, clarifia-t-il.

Snape ne répondit pas. Il tentait de maintenir une certaine posture; or, s'il l'avait pu, il aurait pâli devant son élève. Cela aurait été vu comme un signe de trahison que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il ne souhaitait pas que la femme grenouille n'en ait écho, question de préserver sa position d'agent double. Il reprit ses esprits sur l'instant et remercia Malfoy de l'avoir renseigné, tout en lui assurant qu'il ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce que les étudiants fassent part de leur opinion.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière l'adolescent, le Maître de Potions lâcha prise. Si Parkinson n'avait toujours pas parlé, ça irait; tout comme si elle avait parlé mais pas évoqué ses mensonges… Impossible de savoir tant qu'il ne la voyait pas. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Hogwarts soit mouillée dans un scandale de cette envergure… Un scandale fondé sur du faux, qui plus est; ce qui n'aurait aucune espèce d'importance pour le Ministère. Il soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage. Soit, il fallait s'assurer de ce qu'il en était avant de lancer l'alerte. Il passerait ce soir dans la salle commune et se fixera en parlant avec Miss Parkinson. Pas d'autre choix en vue.

L'ambiance générale qui régnait dans la salle commune des Slytherin était assez tendue, électrique. Les élèves s'échangeaient des regards de biais en silence pour la plupart. Certains ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Umbridge ne leur adressait pas la parole. Il semblait cependant logique qu'elle demande à tous les étudiants ce qu'ils pensaient des contenus de leurs cours et de la prestation de leurs enseignants pour que cette étude soit représentative de leurs ressentis. Ils n'avaient pas songé quel était le but véritable de la Directrice, qui était de dégoter tout incident par simple plaisir de faire couler les gens. Et si cela pouvait concerner Melbourne, elle en serait d'autant plus heureuse.

Snape pénétra dans la pièce principale après le dîner. Quelques jeunes étaient penchés sur leurs cours ou sur leurs livres en prévision des examens. D'autres discutaient par groupes. Malgré ces activités qui semblaient des plus normales, le Maître de Potions nota que c'était trop calme, silencieux, car il ne croyait pas une seule seconde que c'était pour ne pas déranger les étudiants passant leurs OWL et NEWT. Il fronça les sourcils et se dit qu'il avait bien fait de passer.

\- Bonsoir, s'adressa-t-il à tout le monde.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur, répondirent-ils plus ou moins en même temps.

\- J'ai demandé plus tôt dans la journée à monsieur Malfoy la raison des visites régulières de la Directrice, car elle ne m'avait pas tenu informé de son enquête de satisfaction, et ses lèvres se pincèrent, signe qu'il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir de contrôle sur ce qu'il tenait pour acquis. Sachez que de vous solliciter pour savoir ce que vous pensez de votre enseignement est un recours classique, même s'il est peu fréquent. En effet, c'est par là même que nous pouvons, nous enseignants, améliorer notre mission. Je vous serais gré d'être coopératifs et les plus honnêtes possibles, tout en gardant un minimum de savoir-être et de respect à l'égard de vos enseignants. Si vous souhaitez que votre avis soit pris en compte, il vaut mieux qu'il soit constructif et réfléchi. Me suis-je fait comprendre?

Ils acquiescèrent. Snape avait pris le temps de faire ce laïus pour tranquilliser tout le monde et ne susciter aucun soupçon de quelque nature que ce soit. Il ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention s'il prenait des élèves à partie pour discuter avec chacun d'eux. OK, c'était un peu déroutant que de se méfier de ses propres protégés, mais avec Umbridge dans le coin, le Death Eater ne pouvait pas fonctionner de manière différente. Il perdit ainsi plusieurs minutes avec les élèves qui révisaient, pour s'enquérir de leur état, avant de ne passer aux membres de l'Inquisitorial Squad, et enfin Parkinson elle-même. De nature directe, il ne tergiversa pas et demanda à la jeune fille si elle avait déjà discuté avec Umbridge et employa ses compétences de Legilimens avec beaucoup de subtilité pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien. L'adolescente pouvait très bien lui mentir, il n'en avait cure. Concentré sur sa tâche, il n'écouta ses réponses que d'une oreille distraite. C'était si simple que d'avoir accès à ce qu'il recherchait lorsqu'il avait face à lui quelqu'un de jeune et d'inexpérimenté. Un jeu d'enfant. Elle ne cherchait donc pas à cacher quoique ce soit de compromettant pour elle et l'image de l'entretien avec la Directrice lui fut d'une lecture limpide. Trop même. Et ce qu'il craignait par dessus tout. Il quitta la tête de sa protégée, dégoûté, révulsé même, mais ne le montra pas. Il la remercia pour ses informations et lui demanda de manière plus générale comment se passaient ses révisions, d'un ton neutre et détaché. Puis, pour poursuivre sa visite sous couverture, il en interrogea d'autres un long moment avant de regagner enfin ses appartements.

Par Merlin! Ses mains en tremblaient tellement il avait conscience de ce qu'il allait advenir et des conséquences terribles que cela aurait. _Contrôle tes émotions, Severus._ Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes. Enfin, il prit un morceau de parchemin, écrivit dessus, en prenant soin de choisir les bons mots, recopia ce paragraphe sur un autre parchemin et atteignit le salon d'où il ouvrit une porte en bois qui menait à des escaliers raides, et marcha sur le gazon de son jardin personnalisé, là où il faisait pousser diverses plantes utiles pour ses potions. Il leva les yeux au ciel, vit une silhouette tournoyer et siffla. L'ombre s'arrêta quelques nanosecondes avant de ne foncer sur lui. Un aigle de Blyth*3 atterrit bientôt à même le sol avant de ne glatir. C'était un rapace de taille moyenne, d'environ cinquante-cinq centimètres. Ses plumes étaient blanches et noires. Celui-ci était d'une beauté certaine et véloce. Sa petitesse, comparée à d'autres aigles, était utile pour qu'il reste discret et puisse se glisser de manière plus habile à des endroits étroits. Snape le cajola un peu, lui offrit une friandise et lia les rouleaux de parchemin à l'une de ses pattes. Il l'envoya à Melbourne, puis à Dumbledore. Le premier sera rapide mais le second… Impossible de savoir en avance. En espérant que cela ne soit pas en vain. Le Maître de Potions ne pouvait plus faire confiance au réseau de cheminées de l'établissement… De peur de tomber sur Umbridge. Non, là, il fallait être le plus discret et habile possible. L'oiseau déploya ses ailes et prit son envol. Snape se demanda encore s'il avait bien fait et si son geste pouvait être d'une aide quelconque, malgré les sérieux doutes qu'il en avait.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Melbourne fut absent toute la journée suivante de la table des enseignants dans la Grande Salle – rien de surprenant en soi. Personne ne l'avait croisé ni dans les couloirs, ni dans la bibliothèque. Il devrait être dans ses appartements. C'était ce que pensaient quelques étudiants qui avaient noté la chaise vide.

Fait rare, il n'en était rien. Le jeune homme se trouvait dans le jardin botanique de Snape, en plein air, seul dans le calme, le vent caressant son visage. Le Corbeau n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il l'avait vu au seuil de son bureau et son visage était resté neutre. Il lui avait seulement recommandé de ne rien détruire sous le coup de l'émotion.

Le professeur de Défense contemplait les différentes plantes et se remémorait leur utilisation. L'aconit, cette fleur violette comme coiffée de casques, était employée pour la Wolfsbane Potion; les roses étaient dépouillées de leurs pétales et en y ajoutant les racines de gingembre on concoctait la Beautification Potion; l'ortie était séchée pour le Burn-Healing Paste, baume qui soignait les brûlures, tout comme l'oignon spongieux; la livèche, la cochléaire officinale et l'archillée ptarmique étaient une bonne combinaison pour la Confusing Concoction; on prélevait l'essence de la ciguë et de la ciguë aquatique pour la Doxycide… Le potager avait une drôle d'allure, avec tous ces plants de nature différente. Ces textures et couleurs variées étaient plaisantes à observer et les odeurs qui virevoltaient au rythme du vent avaient un effet d'apaisement. Quelque part, Melbourne parvenait à concevoir l'attrait qu'avait son collègue pour cette complexe discipline. Etre en contact avec la nature et en retirer tous les bénéfices sans la dépouiller avait quelque chose de profond, surtout lorsqu'on ne voulait pas faire de tort avec ces outils là. C'était agréable, aussi efficace qu'une longue séance de méditation. A songer à tout cela, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'esprit torturé par le reste. Il se coupait du monde réel un temps. Il en avait besoin et… Il ne savait pas si un jour il aurait le loisir et la joie d'en profiter encore. Alors, il savourait pleinement.

En début de soirée, Snape le rejoignit, silencieux comme d'ordinaire.

\- Alors, vos révisions se déroulent bien, demanda-t-il, cynique.

\- Hm… Ouais, marmonna le Maître de Défense. J'aimerais bien rester ici un moment , mais… Je crois que vous êtes venu me dire qu'il était temps que je fasse face à Umbridge, souffla-t-il, abattu, la tête baissée, toujours assis à même le sol.

\- Non, Melbourne. Je ne serai pas votre bourreau cette fois-ci, répliqua Snape. Je laisse ce loisir à qui de droit…

Il s'approcha de son collègue et se mit à côté de lui, observant le bosquet de ciguës aquatiques.

\- Toujours partant pour nettoyer les fonds de chaudron jusqu'à la fin de l'année, demanda-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence complet.

Melbourne partit dans un rire à gorge déployée, ne pouvant se contenir. Puis, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Il n'éprouvait aucune honte cependant, face au Corbeau. Il s'en fichait. C'était le cadet de ses soucis.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Melbourne finit par rentrer dans ses appartements. Il fut étonné de voir toutes ses malles remplies et closes au seuil d'entrée, toutes ses étagères vidées. Il resta interdit devant ce spectacle. Puis, on toqua à la porte. Le jeune homme se retourna et ouvrit. Cétait Dawlish et Shacklebolt, qui se tenaient chacun de chaque côté d'Umbridge dont le visage rayonnait comme si elle était une enfant recevant le cadeau qu'elle avait toujours désiré.

\- Bonsoir, William, dit-elle de sa voix mielleuse. Je vois que vous avez pris la peine de revenir ici pour récupérer vos affaires. Pas besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi, j'imagine.

\- Si vous pouviez me donner l'intitulé exact de la raison de mon renvoi… J'aime être précis, m'dame, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton dénué de toute émotion, droit comme un i devant elle.

\- Soit. Voici, et elle déroula le parchemin qu'elle avait en main: «En raison de l'infraction à l'article 3B alinéa 56 du Code de Morale et de Déontologie de l'Enseignement, suppléé par l'Educational Act of Wizardry and Witchcraft de 1976, Monsieur William Melbourne est suspendu de sa fonction de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de l'Ecole de Magie de Grande-Bretagne, Hogwarts, à partir du vingt-trois avril 1996, effectif dès que l'intéressé est au courant de ladite suspension. De plus, en raison des accusations qui lui sont proférées, c'est-à-dire harcèlement moral sur mineurs et usage de substances illicites lors de la durée de ses fonctions, l'annulation de ses diplômes lui permettant d'enseigner est requise et effective à la même date que la levée de ses fonctions, le vingt-trois avril 1996. Monsieur William Melbourne ne pourra plus jamais pratiquer le métier d'enseignant, que ce soit dans un établissement scolaire britannique ou étranger, ou en qualité de précepteur à titre privé.» Je continue ou est-ce suffisant pour votre sens de précision?

\- Non, cela me satisfait pleinement, madame, répondit Melbourne. Puis-je partir, de ce fait?

\- Bien entendu, ces messieurs sont présents pour vous escorter sans problèmes jusqu'au carrosse qui vous attend aux grilles de l'établissement.

Lorsque Melbourne dévala les cinq étages du château, il eut la sensation que les habitants des portraits le dévisageaient avec dédain et dégoût. Une fois le Hall en vue, tandis qu'il descendait les dernières marches, il leva la tête et fut surpris par la foule qui l'attendait en silence, comme un convoi funéraire. Soit, Umbridge avait désiré l'humilier en public comme elle l'avait fait avec Trelawney. Cependant, il n'y aurait pas de Dumbledore pour freiner la machine infernale. Il déconnecta son cerveau du monde autour de lui, et ne releva plus les sons et les images qui lui parvenaient et finit par sortir, descendit les marches du perron et atteignit le grand portail surmonté de statues de sangliers d'un pas rapide. Enfin, il monta dans un carrosse tiré par quatre magnifiques Thestrals. Il ne savait pas où aller, et combien de temps il serait encore libre. Les accusations portées contre lui le mèneraient au tribunal de toute façon. Et connaissant Umbridge, au mieux, il sera enfermé à Azkaban.

Le carrosse avança enfin. Le front collé contre la vitre, Melbourne réprima un sanglot. Il ouvrit la paume de sa main droite et regarda la fleur qu'il avait cueillie dans le jardin de Snape. C'était une aconit, la plus belle de toutes. Lui aussi aurait sa vengeance*4…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* Titre inspiré de 'A Scandal in Bohemia', nouvelle relatant une enquête de Sherlock Holmes, où Irene Adler apparaît pour la première fois.

*²: (Beuglante) c'est marrant parce qu'on emploie ce terme pour signaler un barbarisme en anglais (erreurs de langue impardonnables)

*3 voici à quoi cela ressemble wikipedia/commons/thumb/e/e2/Nisaetus_alboniger_-Jurong_Bird_Park%2C_ /290px-Nisaetus_alboniger_-Jurong_Bird_Park%2C_

*4: dans le langage des fleurs, l'aconit exprime la vengeance (source: /fleur/Aconit)


	26. Chapitre 25: Nuit noire

_Hello tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêts à lire la suite (presque la fin de mon premier tome, déjà)._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques reviews, je suis preneur de toute remarque! Bonne lecture._

 _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

 _ **Chapitre vingt-cinq: Nuit noire**_

Toute personne présente à Hogwarts mit de côté l'éviction de Melbourne le temps que les entretiens de carrière se déroulent et les examens soient tenus. Hermione profita d'un samedi pour aller à Hogsmeade mettre au courant le Maître Indien qu'il ne verrait plus l'ex professeur de Défense. Elle avait songé que cela était nécessaire, la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eue lors de la visite précédente lui ayant fait réaliser qu'il était attaché au jeune homme. Son jugement avait visé juste. Lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de la situation, il était resté silencieux tout au long de son exposition des faits. Mal à l'aise, Hermione décida de le laisser tranquille. Elle était déjà au seuil de l'entrée, lorsqu'il l'interpella et la remercia. Elle lui sourit, avec tristesse, puis ses orbes chocolat restèrent figés sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

Une unique larme avait roulé sur la joue du vieil homme.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Une scène d'une toute autre nature se déroulait dans la salle à la trappe du troisième étage où, exceptionnellement, tous les Slytherins du club clandestin s'étaient réunis, la pièce Etendue pour tous les accueillir de manière correcte. Comme une bonne partie des étudiants, ils avaient été ébranlés par la démission soudaine du professeur Melbourne, notamment parce que nul ne s'en était douté jusque là, le jeune homme s'étant débrouillé à passer à travers les mailles du filet depuis le début de l'année.

Cependant, les adolescents avaient vite cerné ce qui avait permis à Umbridge d'atteindre au final son but: quelques personnes mal intentionnées avaient répandu des rumeurs infondées et fausses à son encontre et, hélas, elles avaient été prises au sérieux par la Directrice.

\- C'est Parkinson qui a tout manigancé, crachait Haris, qui ne cachait nullement sa colère et son dégoût profond qu'il nourrissait depuis qu'il avait vu débarquer la fille au faciès de bouledogue. Elle avait commencé à souffler cela à Umbridge _en classe_ pendant une des inspections de Melbourne!

Tout finissait par se savoir chez les Serpents, tout geste, toute parole, toute personne.

\- Mais c'est honteux, déplacé, i… ignoble, buttait Maïa, plus peinée que colère, ses épaules et ses lèvres tremblantes – jamais n'aurait-elle imaginé leur enseignant de Défense s'en prendre verbalement aux élèves, hormis ses coups de gueule, qui avaient eu le mérité d'être bien placés et nécessaires, cependant il ne leur avait jamais fait de pression de n'importe quelle nature, harcelés, insultés ou quoi que ce fusse de répréhensible pénalement parlant. C'est vraiment…

\- Ignoble, oui, compléta Sertan, bien trop calme et maître de lui-même pour que son attitude paraisse normale.

Le jeune homme, lorsqu'il était en proie à ses propres émotions, était à contrario de ces dernières complètement apathique. Elles lui vampirisaient toute énergie. De plus, comme l'ambiance dans la salle était assez tendue et menaçait d'imploser à tout instant car tout le monde était assez énervé, il se contrôlait au mieux pour les calmer le cas échéant.

\- Vous croyez qu'il sera emprisonné, demanda un élève de cinquième année, assez timide, peu à l'aise malgré tout dans cette foule sur tension.

\- J'espère bien que non, cingla Haris. Cela serait totalement injuste! Il n'a rien fait!

\- On se calme, on se calme, intima Sertan en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. On n'y peut rien, on ne peut rien faire. Tout est entre les mains de la Justice.

\- Ouais, ben, la Justice, si ta mémoire est bonne, est entre _leurs_ mains, répliqua son ami avec brutalité. Et comment veux-tu qu'on se calme avec tout ce qui se passe depuis le début de l'année, hein?

Ils se faisaient face désormais et Haris poussa Sertan, ce que ce dernier n'apprécia nullement, lui renvoya sa bousculade. La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Les deux septième années s'empoignèrent et commencèrent à se battre, toute la frustration, la colère, la pression, l'inquiétude les aveuglant et les guidant dans ces gestes désespérés. Exaspéré, Dhalim s'approcha d'eux et conjura un Bouclier entre eux deux, le sort les séparant et faillit les faire se renverser dans la manœuvre.

\- Assez! Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des gamins! Sertan, au fond, Haris a raison, n'en déplaise à ton sens aigu pour la justice impartiale. Et toi, Haris, ça ne sert à rien que tu t'en prennes à la Terre entière! Malgré que tout semble aller contre Melbourne, sachez qu'il passera devant une vraie cour et que les lois se devront d'être respectée et – à défaut d'avoir un soutien de notre part, on ne peut rien faire au risque de nous compromettre aux yeux de tout le monde, il s'en sortira!

Sans pour autant être convaincus à cent pour cent, les deux bagarreurs cessèrent de se toiser et cédèrent.

La suite de leur réunion se termina dans un calme relatif et, avant que tout le monde ne quitte la salle, ils portèrent un toast fictif envers leur enseignant qui, qu'importe que le monde sorcier lui vouait une certaine haine, leur avait appris bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient fait dans d'autres cas de figure – après tout, même leur Directeur avait concédé les progrès de tout un chacun dans cette discipline. C'était une manière indirecte de féliciter la pédagogie de son collègue.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Melbourne avait élu domicile au Leaky Cauldron, faute de mieux, n'ayant pas eu le loisir de programmer son départ. Tom, le barman, n'avait posé aucune question. Il s'était limité à son taf: il lui avait ouvert la chambre au numéro neuf, l'avait aidé à monter toutes ses malles, et encaissé l'avance d'une semaine de logement. Le jeune homme passait le clair de son temps sur son lit, un livre posé sur ses jambes en tailleur. Il relisait l'oeuvre complète de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. En de rares occasions, il allait à l'arrière-boutique pour se promener dans le Diagon Alley, le temps surtout pour acheter un exemplaire du _Daily Prophet_ et un autre du _Quibbler_. Rien n'avait été publié concernant son renvoi, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Il n'avait pas envie de subir une humiliation publique, en recevant par exemple des centaines de lettres de parents courroucés ou encore qu'une pétition circule pour qu'il subisse le Baiser du Dementor. Ces lectures étaient néanmoins utiles. Il notait ici et là des événements glissés comme mineurs mais qui montraient bien la montée en puissance de Voldemort et de ses fidèles Death Eaters. Puis, il rentrait toujours au bar insignifiant aux yeux des Muggles. Il n'avait par ailleurs toujours pas tenté de se balader dans la Londres côté monde sans pouvoirs. Il n'avait pas le coeur à suivre ce qu'il se passait dans son berceau natal. Major, le Premier Ministre actuel, ne semblait pas trop mal se débrouiller. De toute façon, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas avoir d'avis clair sur la situation des Britanniques depuis qu'il bossait non-stop dans son – ce – gouvernement. Il n'avait pas non plus osé franchir les limites de Hogsmeade pour regoûter aux plaisirs des infusions préparées par le Maître Indien. Se trouver à quelques encablures de Hogwarts aurait été d'un culot certain et d'une absurdité monstrueuse. A quoi bon se remuer le couteau dans la plaie?

Au cinquième jour, Tom monta dans sa chambre pour lui signaler que des volatiles avaient envahi sa cuisine avec des messages pour lui. Melbourne s'était levé de son lit, sourcils froncés, et suivi le barman jusque dans la pièce susnommée et nota le courrier qui l'attendait. Un hibou du Ministère, un Grand-Duc et l'aigle de Snape patientaient avec calme et pacifisme. Tous trois ne bougeaient pas, comme s'ils avaient été figés dans de la cire. Melbourne détacha les rouleaux de parchemin, donna des morceaux de lard que Tom lui avait fourni, et cajola le volatile de son ancien enseignant et collègue, car il semblait le moins farouche des trois. Il remercia ensuite le barman avant de s'enfermer de nouveau dans sa chambre. Là, il se rassit à son couchage et lut le contenu des lettres. La première émanait du Department of Magical Law Enforcement, lui indiquant le jour, l'heure et le lieu de son procès. Le second avait été rédigé par Dumbledore lui assurant qu'il avait été mis au courant de la situation par le Maître des Potions et qu'il serait présent à l'audition en qualité de témoin. Enfin, le Corbeau confirmait la présence de l'ex Directeur de Hogwarts et lui promettait qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider au procès, à se porter volontaire pour un contre-témoignage et pour amener en main propre la contre-enquête qu'il avait rédigée plusieurs mois plus tôt pour le décharger de ses accusations. A la fin de sa lecture, Melbourne ne ressentit aucun soulagement. Seul le vide semblait régner dans son esprit. Il reposa les parchemins et prit 'The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes' pour poursuivre sa lecture de 'The Adventure of The Greek Interpreter'* . Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec ce procès. Pas encore. Il regretta plus que tout de ne pas avoir anticipé les problèmes qu'il aurait eu en doublant Umbridge pour ce poste maudit de Défense…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry, Hermione et Ron se demandaient qui prendrait le relais de Melbourne. La réponse leur fut donnée très vite. Leur Directrice leur adressa la parole, à la Grande Salle, dès le lendemain pour leur annoncer qu'elle prenait en charge le poste vacant et qu'il fallait de fait prendre rendez-vous avec elle à propos des examens et qu'elle assurerait les cours restants, pour toutes les autres classes. Bien entendu, les élèves devaient se référer au programme instauré par le Ministère au début de l'année scolaire. Donc, s'ils souhaitaient avoir de bonnes notes, il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils connaissent bien les tenants et aboutissants détaillés dans les livres rédigés par Slinkhard. Cela ne leur poserait pas de problème, si Melbourne avait bel et bien respecté son contrat tacite. Cette nouvelle assomma la majorité des étudiants. Comment pouvaient-ils rattraper une année complète en une semaine, tout au plus? En quoi était-ce pertinent de ne passer que des modules théoriques pour une telle matière? Quid de la pratique?

Ceux qui passaient les OWL et NEWT étaient les mieux lotis. Bien que les examinateurs travaillaient en collaboration avec le Ministère pour l'élaboration des sujets, ils restaient cependant un organisme indépendant. Ainsi, il y avait présence d'un OWL pratique de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Les élèves purent s'en assurer, une fois que les examinateurs arrivèrent à Hogwarts et qu'ils aient à disposition l'emploi du temps des deux semaines d'examen. Harry se sentit soulagé: au moins, tous ceux qui avaient été membres de la DA pourraient obtenir de bonnes notes. Les autres s'en sortiraient également, car les cours de leur ancien professeur étaient axés sur la pratique, adossée à un volet de théorie malgré tout – et, après tout, ceux qui s'entraînaient dans leurs salles communes s'en tireraient tout aussi bien. De manière globale, les deux heures étaient divisées en équilibre entre les deux parties du cours; et lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, c'était en roulement d'une semaine sur l'autre. Melbourne n'avait pas tenu compte des dernières directives Ministérielles notamment par rapport à ce qui les attendait à la fin de l'année. Pourquoi un cours ne préparerait pas à l'examen final qui déterminerait leur carrière future? On se le demande…

L'arrivée des membres du jury d'examens avait impressionné les étudiants de cinquième année, davantage que les niveaux supérieurs – qui les avaient déjà vus, et que les niveaux inférieurs – car ils n'étaient pas encore concernés par la question. Ils étaient venus le dimanche soir, veille des premières épreuves et s'étaient installés à la table professorale.

Enfin, la grosse machine s'enclencha le lundi en débutant par la théorie et la pratique des Charmes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dans le courant de la nuit, incapable de dormir parce que ça lui dévorait les neurones, Melbourne prit le temps de répondre à Dumbledore et Snape, éclairé à la lueur d'une bougie. C'était la moindre des choses, les deux hommes lui ayant fait part de leur souhait de l'aider.

La première lettre fut comme suit:

 _Monsieur,_

 _Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de vous tenir informé de ce qu'il advient de ma personne et pour l'aide que vous comptez m'apporter lors du procès. Néanmoins, je doute que l'impact de votre intervention soit effectif; car vous êtes autant indésirable que moi au sein du Ministère. J'espère cependant que personne ne tentera de vous arrêter à ce moment-là._

 _Je tenais, par la présente lettre, à vous remercier de m'avoir accordé votre confiance lors de cette année scolaire écourtée, en me laissant prendre place au sein de votre équipe pédagogique, malgré les circonstances de ma nomination au poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. A défaut de vous l'avoir dit en face, je me permets de le faire ici. Sachez que mes sentiments sont sincères. Cette opportunité m'a permis de goûter aux joies de la pratique d'un métier vers lequel je m'étais tourné quelques douze ans auparavant._

 _Je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur, mes salutations distinguées._

 _William Melbourne_

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, et évoquer l'Ordre du Phénix aurait été une erreur telle qu'il se serait jeté du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. N'importe qui pouvait intercepter le parchemin et le lire. Bon, la difficulté principale était que Melbourne ne savait pas où était le vénérable sorcier actuellement. Le hibou chargé de cette commission aura une dure mission à accomplir.

Ensuite, il passa à Snape. C'était assez inattendu que l'homme n'ait pas profité de l'occasion pour le ridiculiser ou l'enfoncer d'une manière comme d'une autre, car la situation dans laquelle était plongée le jeune homme était propice à ce genre d'attitude de la part du Maître de Potions. A croire qu'il pouvait se montrer un peu moins… Lui-même. Soit. Autant le mettre à profit. Sa réponse fut la suivante:

 _Monsieur,_

 _Malgré ma surprise quant au soutien que vous me proposez pour tenter de me sortir de ce bourbier grouillant de Devil's Snares, je suis malgré tout reconnaissant à votre égard. Il semblerait que la vérité est un moteur qui vous motive pour démêler tout cela. Ce geste que vous faites à mon égard est, pour le moins, utile – car je doute que l'appui de Mr Dumbledore ait l'effet escompté, au vu de sa récente impopularité auprès du Ministère. Une aide supplémentaire ne serait pas superflue au vu de la situation._

 _Je ne vous cache pas que je ne crois pas trop au respect de la Justice, dernièrement fourvoyée pour satisfaire certaines personnes. Bien que je sois assez anxieux tel un enfant, je prépare avec minutie des solutions de secours. Je vais finir par enfin appliquer vos conseils qui se cachaient derrière vos remontrances._

 _Si jamais nous nous recroisons et que je suis lavé de toute accusation, je suis partant pour nettoyer les fonds de chaudrons de vos étudiants. Pas besoin que j'aie un diplôme de Certifié en Education Secondaire._

 _Je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur, mes salutations distinguées._

 _William Melbourne_

Le jeune homme relut ses lettres et les trouva d'un sentimentalisme puéril écoeurant, mais impossible de faire mieux à trois heures du matin et dans de telles circonstances. Avoir passé quelques années en tant qu'employé du Department of Magical Education lui avait insufflé ce sens de la lèche, apparemment. Ne pensant faire mieux et davantage, il roula les deux parchemins, descendit au rez-de-chaussée, accéda à la petite volière mise à disposition du bar pour engager deux chouettes effraies qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il attacha chaque lettre avec soin et indiqua les destinataires à chacun des rapaces, les deux posées sur ses mains, et il remonta dans sa chambre pour leur permettre de prendre leur envol à partir de sa fenêtre. De là, il les observa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les distingue plus dans l'obscurité. Au passage, il nota qu'il était en train de pleuvoir. La pluie était fine et discontinue. Un léger vent frais dirigeait les gouttes en biais, presque à l'horizontale, et Melbourne se vit très vite trempé par l'eau naturelle. Ceci ne le contraria nullement, mais lui fit du bien. Néanmoins, il décida de refermer la fenêtre assez tôt au risque d'inonder sa chambre. Il n'était pas enclin à payer une commission pour dégât des eaux.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry s'assoupit pendant l'examen écrit d'Histoire de la Magie. C'était l'après-midi, le temps était beau et sec, il avait mal dormi la nuit précédente et il concluait deux semaines de travail intense et stressant. Lentement, ses rêves le plongèrent dans ces fameux couloirs du Department of Mysteries, un peu leur équivalent de la Zone cinquante-et-un Américaine Muggle. Très vite cependant, la simple visite de ces lieux tourna au cauchemar. Il parvint à la Salle des Prophéties et chercha ce qu'il pouvait bien lui attendre. Il entendit quelqu'un souffrir, comme si on le blessait. Ceci l'affola et il se mit à courir le long des rangées, atteignit la quatre-vingt-douzième, la longea pour se trouver pratiquement au bout de celle-ci. Une silhouette était à terre. Le coeur de Harry battait si fort qu'il avait la sensation d'être sur le point de le vomir. Enfin, il distingua la personne et là, son coeur se pinça. C'était Sirius. Blessé. Torturé.

L'adolescent était tombé de sa chaise et sa cicatrice lui brûlait, au point qu'il crut que son crâne allait se fendre en deux. Des mains le secouèrent vivement pour le réveiller. Les orbes au final ouverts, il saisit où il se trouvait. L'examinateur mit cela sur le compte du stress et de la pression, le mena hors de la Grande Salle et lui demanda au bout de quelques instants au jeune s'il voulait terminer l'épreuve, ce que Harry déclina. Il n'avait rien de plus à ajouter, puis cette matière avait eu un tel effet soporifique qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à rattraper toutes ses lacunes. Puis, il y avait plus urgent qu'un satané examen! Il dut patienter que l'heure soit écoulée pour parler à ses amis. Il ne s'attendait pas à devoir les convaincre que ce qu'il avait vu était réel et vital, Hermione arguant que cette vision était sûrement un piège d'où les leçons d'Occlumencie. Or, Harry finit par avoir gain de cause, partiellement dans un premier temps, et ils cherchèrent un moyen de communication pour s'assurer que Sirius était à Grimmauld Place. Le souci étant que tout le réseau de cheminées de Hogwarts était sous surveillance, à l'exception de celui d'Umbridge. Les trois adolescents durent monter un stratagème pour que Harry ait le champ libre le temps de sa discussion.

Malheureusement, la grenouille le prit sur le fait. Une révélation de taille désarçonna le brun: c'était elle qui avait envoyé les Dementors contre lui l'été précédant. De plus, elle fut tant prise dans son élan qu'elle souhaita lui faire subir le Sortilège Doloris. Par chance, Snape arriva à ce moment. Harry tenta le tout pour le tout pour lui signaler le problème de manière implicite. Impossible de savoir s'il avait compris, mais il partit malgré tout. Désabusé, l'adolescent se sentit bien seul et impuissant; et il ne savait comment se débarrasser de la bonne femme. Hermione fut sa salvatrice.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lorsque Snape sortit du bureau d'Umbridge, il informa qui de droit pour qu'une escouade de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix soit dépêchée sur place pour porter secours à Black. Puis, il alla à son bureau régler une dernière chose avant de n'aller au Ministère lui-même.

Une chouette effraie était arrivée plus tôt chez lui. Il avait mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre d'où elle venait, et cela l'intriguait. Entre Londres et ici, le vol ne durait pas longtemps. Il lui avait fallu autant de temps pour se souvenir que le Ministère contrôlait aussi les courriers. Il parut évident que sa lettre avait été lue mais ne relevait rien de compromettant. Il avait laissé le parchemin sur son bureau et le reprit pour le lire à nouveau. Ce Melbourne ne manquait pas de toupet. Enfin, bon, au moins ne refusait-il pas son aide. Enfin, il se demanda s'il était prudent et utile de prévenir son ex collègue de cette urgence dont Potter l'avait informé. Le connaissant, il savait qu'il foncerait tête baissée dans la gueule du loup, même si cela voulait dire prendre des risques de se faire emprisonner plus tôt que prévu, à l'instar de se frotter aux Death Eaters. Tant pis: en qualité de membre de l'Ordre, il se devait d'être mis au courant, comme n'importe qui; et nul doute qu'il aurait mal réagi s'il avait su qu'il avait été mis de côté par le libre arbitre de quelqu'un d'autre. Le Corbeau n'avait jamais apprécié les éclats de colère de Melbourne. Une aide supplémentaire ne serait pas superflue, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'assurer les arrières du garçon.

Snape marmonna dans sa barbe. Ce que Potter pouvait être enquiquinant. Si seulement il l'avait écouté et avait été plus sérieux pour apprendre l'Occlumencie, ils n'en seraient pas là! Mais non! Encore une fois, Potter n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Il n'était de toute façon pas les capacités nécessaires pour assimiler de telles compétences… Le Corbeau tapa du poing sur la table. Par Merlin, ça sentait le traquenard à plein nez; or, l'adolescent y fonçait sans arrière-pensée… Le Maître de Potions soupira, arrangea ses sur-robes et sortit des cachots, profita de ne croiser personne et fila jusqu'aux limites du château pour Transplaner. A son tour d'entrer en action.

Il s'était déroulé plusieurs heures entre la vision et le moment où Harry, accompagné de Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville et Ron partirent pour Londres. L'angoisse du premier l'écrasait de plus en plus à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Les six jeunes firent le voyage jusqu'au Ministère à dos de Thestral et foncèrent au Department of Mysteries. Cependant, personne n'avait prévu les obstacles qui étaient sur leur chemin pour accéder à la Salle des Prophéties. Harry y accédait aisément dans ses rêves. Puis, ce n'était pas si surprenant que cela: seuls les Unspeakables avaient connaissance de tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette partie de l'institution. Ron, ou même Hermione, n'aurait été d'aucune aide dans tous les cas.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix arrivèrent par petits groupes et se rejoignirent dans l'Atrium, devant les ascenseurs. Méfiants, ils jetaient des coups d'oeil autour d'eux, étonnés de voir les lieux aussi vides. C'était suspect. Moody Mad-Eye menait l'ensemble des hommes et femmes, en l'absence de Dumbledore. Parmi eux, Melbourne était présent. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de lui dire quoi que ce soit, car ils n'avaient pas le temps à tergiverser. Ils avaient six adolescents assez peu expérimentés des dangers dont ils faisaient face à retrouver dans ce dédale de Department. Seul l'ex-Auror à l'oeil magique se contenta d'un bref «c'est stupide, Melbourne, vraiment stupide», de sa voix rocailleuse. Puis, pour améliorer leur recherche, il divisa tout le monde pour étendre leurs forces au maximum.

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, des bruits de combat leur parvinrent. Les personnes s'échangeaient de brefs regards, soucieux, les sourcils froncés, mais leur détermination n'en fut que renforcée, et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

Melbourne s'était détaché de son groupe à un moment donné, en bifurquant pour se trouver dans une pièce étroite, toute en longueur, où des étagères pleines de livres longeaient les murs. Le jeune homme ralentit le pas, baguette tenue fermement à la main, en garde. Il avançait avec précaution, dans un silence des plus parfaits. Il n'ouït que sa respiration, lente, profonde. Lors des combats, il coupait ses émotions, au travers de ses pratiques de l'Occlumencie et de la méditation. Avoir les lobes frontaux saturés par l'irrationnel pouvait provoquer des issues catastrophiques. Soudain, un bruit de porte qui claque lui parvint. Il s'arrêta, tendu, aux aguets. Il avait même cessé de respirer quelques secondes, son coeur battant la chamade. Un autre son, similaire au premier, se produisit. OK, au minimum, il allait voir sous peu deux personnes à son opposé. Il ferma les yeux, inspira longuement et expira avec davantage de lenteur.

Trois Death Eaters ouvrirent la porte face à lui. Merde. Ne pas paniquer. Ils s'arrêtèrent, surpris par sa présence. Ils se fixèrent tous. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, sauf que ce fut comme s'il s'était déroulé plusieurs minutes. Puis, les premiers sortilèges fusèrent. Des livres tombèrent, brûlèrent, ou les deux à la fois. Les étagères furent bientôt détruites et s'écroulèrent dans un grand fracas et en morceaux.

La meilleure tactique à employer dans ce genre de piège était de forcer ses ennemis à t'affronter l'un après l'autre. Melbourne avait contribué à la destruction de la bibliothèque pour rendre la pièce plus étroite encore pour endiguer l'évolution de ses adversaires. De plus, même s'il était compétent, un trois contre un résultait toujours de la même façon. Néanmoins, il sembla qu'il y en ait au moins un qui avait saisi ce que le jeune homme faisait et il décida de réduire en cendres un maximum d'obstacles pour dégager le passage.

Melbourne ne se laissa pas habiter par la panique. Il visa le plafond avec sa baguette et hurla un _Diffindo!_. Des débris de pierres finirent par choir dans un nuage épais de fumée et il profita de cette diversion pour rebrousser chemin et fuir de toutes ses forces. Ses assaillants perdirent un temps inouï à se frayer une voie. L'ex professeur de Défense avait déjà eu le temps de rejoindre la grande salle où se trouvaient les différentes portes qui bougeaient dès que l'une d'entre elles avait été ouverte. Il nota que la plupart portaient des croix gravées par la magie. Il patienta tandis qu'elles tournaient et qu'une se fige devant lui. Là, il refit ce qu'il avait fait tantôt pour se poser, assembler ses esprits et il ouvrit la poignée.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lorsque Melbourne entra dans ce qui semblait être une place de théâtre où on aurait pu jouer une tragédie grecque comme à l'époque, il stoppa net, choqué par le spectacle dont il était désormais témoin. Le gros de la bataille se déroulait ici depuis plusieurs minutes. C'était un champ digne d'une guerre sans nom. Soudain, un cri le tira de sa torpeur et il dirigea son regard vers le centre de la scène en contre-bas. Il n'avait pas vu Sirius Black traverser le voile alors il ne saisit pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cependant, Harry hurlait, retenu par un Lupin dont le visage était tordu par la douleur, et Bellatrix Lestrange explosait d'un rire dément. Cette folle…

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le loisir de comprendre davantage car il dut éviter de justesse un jet de lumière verte, qui frôla son oreille gauche. Il se pencha en avant, faillit tomber, et pour devoir ne pas se retrouver face contre terre, décida de faire une roulade sur le côté et se releva. Il invoqua un Bouclier pour faire dévier le sortilège suivant qui lui était adressé et pour parvenir à discerner d'où ces attaques venaient. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était… _lui._ Aucun doute. Il l'avait reconnu à sa carrure. _Calme-toi, William, contrôle tes émotions_ , se répéta-t-il en boucle. Le Death Eater lui lança d'autres sortilèges et cette fois-ci, le jeune homme répondit avec ses sorts et contre-sorts. Ses parents n'avaient pu faire le poids. Aujourd'hui, il avait les capacités pour leur rendre justice.

La différence de taille entre Melbourne et son adversaire était que le dernier était mû par la volonté de le tuer. C'était inscrit dans ses neurones, cela battait à ses tempes, oxygénait son sang. L'homme avait déjà occis par le passé, et il aimait cela. Avoir contrôle de vie et de mort sur autrui avait un effet jouissif, une montée d'adrénaline et d'endorphines qui se diffusent dans son organisme entier. Il se sentait tel un dieu terrien, un bras droit exécutant les ordres d'un seigneur dont il avait la plus grande admiration. C'était cela qui différenciait les deux duellistes. L'un était animé par une idéologie qu'on lui avait imposée et cela le rendait plus que dangereux. L'autre incarnait celles auxquelles il croyait et se battait, mais personne ne l'avait aidé à les lui implanter dans le crâne. A un moment donné, leurs sorts conjoints crépitèrent et se fracassèrent en divers faisceaux lumineux, dévièrent et ricochèrent là où ils le purent.

Soudain, une douleur fulgurante. Au flanc. Melbourne porta une main distraite dessus. C'était moite. Pas le temps de tergiverser dessus, son regard toujours fixé sur son ennemi. Entre-temps, son masque était tombé. Enfin, il avait devant lui le visage de l'assassin de ses parents. Une veine, de colère, palpita sur sa tempe. Une poussée d'adrénaline s'insuffla en lui, sans qu'il ne se laisse absorber par ses émotions pour autant. Difficile de les endiguer à mesure que le combat perdurait, cependant, il s'attelait à les enrayer au maximum où il risquerait de commettre une erreur qui pourrait lui être fatale. Son adversaire prenait peu à peu le dessus en plus. Il le coupait de plus en plus dans ses retranchements. D'un coup, le jeune homme sentit la pierre froide contre son dos. Le voilà acculé au mur. Fait comme un rat. De grosses gouttes de sueur ruisselaient de son front. Il n'allait pas tarder à faillir. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Sa gorge était sèche. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Le souffle court, il esquiva une nouvelle attaque en la parant et la faisant dévier sur sa gauche, mais il sentait ses forces perdre de leur vélocité. La bataille allait à son issue, et cela lui faisait peur. Avec lenteur, il se glissait sur sa droite, toujours le dos collé au mur. Il cherchait la sortie, une sortie quelconque. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Puis, son assaillant fut distrait par des attaques venues de contre-bas. Le temps que son attention fut accaparée, une main saisit Melbourne par la bouche pour l'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son, et une autre, secondée par un bras puissant, l'enserra au torse et le tira en arrière.

\- Surtout, ne résistez pas, souffla une voix à son oreille.

Son corps se détendit quelque peu à la reconnaissance de cette voix et il se laissa faire entièrement. Puis, l'étreinte se défit avec lenteur, lorsqu'il se trouva dans un couloir qui menait à la pièce où les portes tournaient. L'obscurité ambiante ne lui permettait pas de distinguer encore son sauveur, bien qu'il n'avait aucun doute quant à son identité. Cependant, désormais, son regard se faisait flou et la douleur jusque là mise en sourdine due à la blessure qu'il avait commençait à accaparer chacun de ses neurones, biaisant sa raison. Il ne savait pour combien de temps il allait pouvoir rester debout et conscient. Tant qu'il était pris dans le feu de l'action, ça irait, même si ses forces s'amoindrissaient au fil des minutes.

Ils passèrent les portes d'un pas preste, et sortirent du dédale du Department of Mysteries. Bientôt, ils retrouvèrent un semblant de lumière, un peu tamisée des couloirs usuels du Ministère. Melbourne s'affaissa d'un coup, mais la personne avec lui ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'effondrer, le soutenant par les aisselles.

\- Vous êtes blessé, Melbourne, murmura la voix, sur un ton de reproche.

Le concerné ricana, puis toussa. Et merde. C'était sérieux. L'homme jeta un œil aux dégâts, marmonna un juron et déchira un pan de la chemise du jeune homme pour improviser un garrot.

\- Plaquez ça sur votre plaie de toutes vos forces. Et ne relâchez rien sous aucun prétexte.

Sa voix se tut d'un trait. Des pétales d'aconit se libérèrent de leur prison de tissu. Ce spectacle inattendu avait scellé ses lèvres.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	27. Chapitre 26: Le retour de Voldemort

Hello, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre avant que l'épilogue ne vienne conclure ce premier volume. J'espère que la précipitation des événements suite à la bataille au Ministère ne vous laissera pas sur votre faim. Rassurez-vous, la suite prévue au second tome démarrera sur des chapeaux de roues.

Bonne lecture!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **Chapitre vingt-six: Le retour de Voldemort**_

\- Restez avec moi… Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre connaissance… Vous devez encore sortir d'ici ou c'est le Ministère qui va vous cueillir, disait la voix qui semblait distante, mais dont les mains étaient présentes et ne le lâchaient pas.

Au fond, il valait mieux qu'elles maintiennent cette poigne ferme parce qu'il se sentait partir peu à peu et il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à lutter et rester conscient. Une forme de brouillard avait pris ses quartiers dans son esprit nébuleux, ses membres s'amollissaient comme de la guimauve, aligner une seule pensée cohérente devenait ardu. Melbourne crut choir une fois de plus et il sentait son aide humaine éprouver du mal à encaisser cette fois-ci. Il avait beau ne pas être très lourd mais il était un véritable poids mort, ses forces étant incontrôlables et aux abonnés absents. Il sentit à nouveau une surface dure, sur le côté, ce qui aida un temps. Cette pause fut appréciée, cependant, elle ne dura que brièvement, l'homme l'incitant déjà à s'appuyer sur ses jambes faibles pour poursuivre leur chemin. L'Atrium ne lui parut que plus immense qu'à cet instant.

Après ce qu'il avait paru une éternité et une épreuve de raid, ils atteignirent enfin la cabine téléphonique pour sortir. La voix féminine atteint les oreilles de Melbourne comme si elle avait été déformée par un long tuyau métallique, distante, dénuée de sens. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre l'épaule de l'autre qui l'aidait. Sa respiration devint pénible et son coeur palpitait par à-coups. Enfin, l'air de la nuit dans Londres les saisit, ce que le jeune homme apprécia un peu, cette fraîcheur bienvenue; mais bientôt, il se sentit frigorifié. Sa main qui tenait le bout de tissu déchiré qui faisait office de garrot devint molle. La pression exercée sur la plaie fut inutile désormais, or il persista à la maintenir malgré tout. Un ordre était un ordre et c'était la seule chose qui ait eu du sens à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher.

\- Impossible de Transplaner, marmonna la voix tout proche de son oreille, sinon je vais vous tuer… On va devoir prendre les transports Muggles… Ah, voilà le bus.

Il le fit lever les pieds pour monter, puis passer dans un passage assez étroit avant qu'il ne s'asseye lourdement. Là, il s'affaissa contre la vitre salie par la pluie. Il fut secoué par la rythmique usuelle d'un tel transport, ce qui le maintenait plus ou moins éveillé.

Melbourne fut tiré de sa léthargie, cela aurait été bien qu'il reste là bercé par le ronron du bus; néanmoins, l'homme ne lui en laissa pas le loisir et finit par le solliciter pour se mettre debout et quitter le véhicule public. L'air humide de la cité l'assaillit à nouveau. Le répit ne fut que de courte durée. Il aurait semblé que ces déplacements soient du ressort d'une course d'obstacles complexe. Ils enchaînaient transports sur transports pour enfin se trouver sur une petite place, dont le jeune homme n'identifiait plus rien. Il avait dû virer au vert maladif car l'autre homme marmonna un truc du genre «heureusement qu'on est arrivés, parce que vous avez une tête épouvantable». Ou alors l'avait-il rêvé.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Snape n'avait pas trouvé mieux comme solution de repli, mais l'urgence de la situation avait eu besoin d'une prise de décision rapide et il était hors de question de retourner à Hogwarts ou au Leaky Cauldron, les deux endroits trop proches des personnes qui avaient une dent contre le jeune homme. Au moins, le douze Grimmauld Place était sécurisé.

Le Maître de Potions ne put aller plus loin que la cuisine, ne tenant plus du tout. Il fut quand même attentif à aider son ex collègue à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Puis, il chassa Kreacher qui fouinait comme d'ordinaire. De toute façon, il allait finir par lui casser les oreilles à grommeler des insultes à peines déguisées à l'encontre de Melbourne et Snape avait besoin de se concentrer pour trouver la meilleure solution possible pour parer aux premiers soins de secours. Il ne savait trop bien ce qu'il s'était passé, si ce n'était que la blessure du jeune homme saignait abondamment. Ce qu'il craignait était que cette plaie cache quelque chose de plus retors. Le Death Eater auquel s'était confronté l'ex professeur de Défense avait les idées tordues. Les lèvres pincées, le Corbeau repoussa la main du jeune homme et déchira le t-shirt pour accéder aux dégâts. Il râla, la lumière tamisée de la cuisine ne lui permettant pas de voir comme il le faudrait. Il murmura _Lumos_ et saisit sa baguette avec sa bouche pour avoir les deux mains libres. Il se les lava vite-fait avant de n'ausculter la blessure. En soi, elle n'avait rien de particulier, mais ce fut l'odeur qui lui permit de comprendre l'ampleur du problème.

\- Par Merlin, Melbourne, vous ne faites pas semblant, marmonna-t-il, la baguette dans un coin de ses lèvres avaient rendu ses propos inintelligibles.

Snape préleva un peu de sang pour l'analyser sur-le-champ pour adapter les soins dès que possible. En attendant, il désinfecta et banda le flanc de Melbourne et lui fit boire une fiole de Calming Draught. Il allait souffrir et autant parer au mieux en attendant. Il ne souhaitait pas le laisser tout seul alors, il improvisa un laboratoire en ces lieux mêmes et alluma un feu sous un chaudron et prépara plusieurs tubes à essai pour faire ses tests.

Par la suite, le Maître de Potions lança un sortilège d'attraction pour faire venir une couverture pour la placer sur les épaules de Melbourne car il se refroidissait de manière conséquente. Le Death Eater fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Quoique ce fut, ce poison devait être véloce. Il avait d'autant plus intérêt à se dépêcher pour l'identifier au plus vite. Il avait eu à peine le temps d'être accaparé par la préparation de ses cultures que Melbourne perdit connaissance. Snape contrôla le pouls, la couleur et réactivité de ses iris et orbes. Ce n'était pas un choc anaphylactique. Ouf.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Des vapeurs diverses s'étaient répandues dans la cuisine, la transformant en laboratoire de chimie. Il était impossible de l'aérer d'une manière ou d'une autre parce qu'elle se situait en sous-sol. Snape ne pouvait se déplacer ailleurs: ses solutions étaient instables et son patient improvisé également. Il devait de ce fait supporter les odeurs qui émanaient de ses tubes à essai et du chaudron. Il avait dû improviser une solution liquide à partir d'un bézoard, de crainte que Melbourne ne s'étouffe avec. Il la lui avait fait ingérer, en basculant sa tête en arrière, et se demandait malgré tout si la version liquide serait aussi efficace que celle solide, les propriétés pouvant être altérées dans ce changement physique. En parallèle, le Maître de Potions avait dû vérifier à intervalles réguliers les constantes du jeune homme pour évaluer son état, le risque d'un coma lui planant au dessus de la tête comme une Epée de Damoclès. De plus, il avait aussi regardé l'état de sa plaie, qui n'avait pas encore été refermée de force ou cautérisée. Ainsi, il avait noté qu'elle continuait à saigner, moins densément au fil des heures, mais elle persistait. Il aurait pu la faire recoudre, sauf que sa profondeur et le fait qu'il n'avait pas de diplôme de Mediwizard, Snape ne souhaitait pas commettre une erreur en tentant quelque chose. Il n'allait pas faire appel à Pomfrey. Il ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans les histoires de l'Ordre et même s'il ne lui disait rien, elle aurait malgré tout soulevé des soupçons et posé des questions. Puis, c'était Melbourne, le gars qui s'était fait virer sous fausses accusations d'ordre moral, ces mêmes accusations que la femme prenait très au sérieux, ses propres valeurs et principes assez pointus au point d'être enquiquinants lorsqu'on échangeait avec elle. Il soupira et se massa les tempes, pendant qu'il avait le nez au dessus de ses éprouvettes en cours d'analyse. Il n'allait pas tarder à se taper un mal de crâne, les vapeurs n'aidant pas. Il allait devoir faire venir un Mediwizard qui pratique à titre privé et lui faire tout oublier, de la maison Black jusqu'aux raisons de la situation à laquelle il ferait face. Gumbling Gargoyles! Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas songé à recruter un médecin dans leurs rangs? Et impossible pour le moment de savoir où les autres membres de l'Ordre en étaient dans leur bataille. La seule chose dont il était sûr était que la situation avait dû évoluer à pire car sa Marque le brûlait presque tout entier, noire, nette, affreuse. Il ne manquerait plus que le Mage Noir se soit invité aux festivités… Et Dumbledore n'avait pratiquement pas donné signe de vie depuis le soir où il fut déchargé de ses fonctions. Lui aurait pu tenter de soigner Melbourne… Le Corbeau sentit qu'il allait devoir s'y coller malgré ce que cela impliquerait.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

L'état de Melbourne avait fini par se stabiliser. Il n'était plus inconscient mais semblait seulement endormi. Ses orbes étaient clos et sa respiration plus régulière et lente. Le bézoard en solution buvable avait dû être réussi. Cependant, Snape ne cria pas victoire de suite. Les premières données de ses tests sanguins n'auguraient rien de bon. Il avait déjà songé à exclure toute transfusion sanguine, le jeune homme ayant perdu une quantité suffisante de liquide vital pour être anémique un moment, car le poison – non identifié – aurait fini par contaminer ce sang nouveau et cela n'aurait rien arrangé au problème. Il l'aurait même sans doute empiré. Le Maître de Potions s'essuya le visage, qui ruisselait de gouttes à cause de la chaleur dégagée par les vapeurs et le stress. Il avait conscience que ses compétences étaient mises à l'épreuve et cela l'irritait et l'angoissait. Non pas qu'il y ait attaché une quelconque valeur sentimentale à son patient – il ne l'aimait pas, point barre; mais sa mission étant de le maintenir en vie le rendait responsable. Et ça, autant être honnête, était pesant. A défaut d'être honnête avec lui-même, il se concentrait sur l'essentiel: cette fois-ci administra-t-il une Blood-Repleneshing Solution, largement diluée, car si le jeune homme recouvrait tout son sang, le poison se répandrait bien plus vite qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Kreacher avait essayé de revenir à plusieurs reprises, pour reprendre ses droits dans la cuisine, et pour mettre son nez là où cela ne le regardait pas. Snape avait perdu patience et il avait formulé des sortilèges de protection dans la pièce pour interdire toute possibilité de Transplanage, en espérant que personne dans l'Ordre ne tenterait d'Apparaître entres ces quatre murs. Au moins, il n'avait plus l'Elfe de maison qui venait l'enquiquiner. Il avait songé un temps faire appel à la magie de ces créatures, en invoquant Dobby par exemple, qui était très lié à Potter et aurait accepté sur-le-champ pour aider, mais la règle du Death Eater était d'impliquer le moins de gens possibles dans cette histoire. Potter l'avait fait de lui-même, pas la peine d'en ajouter une couche.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A six heures trente, Snape s'assit pour faire une pause, et se prépara un thé noir épicé pour se réveiller un peu. Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il avait faim, alors il mitonna un petit-déjeuner rapide fait d'oeufs brouillés et de pain de son toasté et beurré. Il enchaîna avec un long café noir et improvisa une toilette rapide en se rinçant le visage depuis l'évier à disposition. Il se sentit un peu mieux et plus alerte que tantôt.

A peine avait-il reporté son attention sur ses tubes à essai que du bruit venant du hall lui parvint. Aussitôt, du mouvement s'approcha et la porte de la cuisine fut ouverte, suivie par des remarques désobligeantes concernant les vapeurs et l'odeur qui assaillit les arrivants. Bientôt, le Maître de Potions distingua qui venait: c'était une partie des membres de l'Ordre qui arrivait du Ministère, en tout cas ceux qui avaient pu se déplacer, notamment Moody Mad-Eye qui les précédait de sa voix rocailleuse et sonore. Les réflexions quant à l'ambiance de la pièce avaient été surtout prononcées par lui, maintenant que Snape associait celles-ci au personnage. Il n'eut pas le temps de leur demander comment ils s'en étaient sortis car ce fut lui qui fut interrogé sur ce qu'il se passait ici. Il fut assailli de questions et il dut crier pour se faire entendre et faire cesser ce brouhaha.

Leur mésintelligence avait fini par réveiller Melbourne qui remua faiblement, ouvrit des paupières et faillit tomber à la renverse de sa chaise, en prenant peur une fois qu'il réalisa où il se trouvait et ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Snape fit trois longs pas pour l'atteindre et le calmer derechef. Une fois que le jeune homme fut à peu près gérable, le Slytherin en profita pour le faire boire de l'eau et une Calming Draught et une autre, concoctée par Isolt Sayre – pour soigner. Cette dernière était entre autres utile contre les saignements*. Les autres étaient demeurés silencieux durant toute l'opération. Ceci permit à Snape de leur faire un topo de la situation, ce qui les éclaira grandement et leur fit tolérer un peu mieux la tenue de la pièce. S'ensuivit un débat mené tambours battants où ils tombèrent sur les mêmes conclusions que le Corbeau. Mad-Eye en profita pour renseigner Snape que Dumbledore viendrait dans le courant de la journée, occupé à Hogwarts pour le moment régler des détails.

\- Ah! Il a ressurgi, au final, demanda le Corbeau.

\- Oui, tout comme He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, lui répondit l'ex-Auror. Vous ne le saviez pas, que _votre Maître_ débarquerait au Ministère, interrogea-t-il un peu sarcastique.

\- Gardez vos remontrances pour vous, Alastor, rétorqua Snape avec raideur. Je ne suis pas au courant de tout ce que fait ou compte faire le Mage Noir et j'avais d'autres préoccupations, notamment de tirer Melbourne de là. Il aurait été idiot qu'il meure dans une cellule à Azkaban avant qu'il n'ait assisté à son procès.

\- Je lui avais bien dit que d'être venu était stupide, maugréa son interlocuteur, son œil normal rivé sur Snape et l'autre, magique, sur le jeune homme en question qui avait refermé les yeux et paraissait dormir. Le voilà dans de beaux draps, ajouta-t-il dans un reniflement.

\- J'espère que Dumbledore passera avant ce soir, car j'ai besoin de son avis et de son aide au plus vite, murmura Snape, soucieux. Je ne sais pas si Melbourne tiendra le coup d'ici là… A moins qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui ait une quelconque compétence pour refermer des plaies empoisonnées correctement parmi vous?

Sa question n'était que théorique, purement théorique. Cependant, et surtout pas devant ces chiens enragés de l'Ordre qui le toisaient de manière circonspecte, il ne laissa entrapercevoir qu'il était mort de trouille concernant le jeune homme. Encore moins à lui-même…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dumbledore arriva en début d'après-midi. Entre-temps, la cuisine avait été aérée de manière magique. Les tests sanguins avaient été mis en stand-by et Snape, après avoir de nouveau relevé les constantes de Melbourne qu'il notait scrupuleusement sur un rouleau de parchemin, s'octroyait une sieste improvisée assis sur une chaise. Lupin avait été désigné pour veiller sur le patient.

Une réunion informelle de l'Ordre fut mise en place. Les rangs étaient clairsemés, à cause des blessés qu'il y avait eu dans la bataille et ceux qui n'avaient pu se libérer – pour affaires soit à Hogwarts, soit au Ministère, les deux institutions étant sur les charbons ardents au vu de la tournure des événements de la nuit précédente. Le Corbeau fut réveillé par le Loup-Garou qui le secoua à l'épaule. Ce dernier sursauta, bondit sur ses jambes, alerte, la pointe de sa baguette visée entre les deux yeux de Lupin. Puis, il baissa sa garde, une fois qu'il se rendit compte de qui c'était, mais ne présenta aucune excuse pour ses manières brusques.

Dumbledore relata les derniers rebondissements à son assemblée: il était de nouveau Directeur, membre du Wizengamot première classe; Fudge avait admis le retour de Voldemort et il avait dû prendre le temps de parler avec Harry Potter, notamment concernant la prophétie mais sans rentrer dans les détails. Cela restait pour le moment secret. Après tout, l'adolescent n'avait pas encore tous les éléments en main et le vieil homme avait jugé qu'il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il sache le tout. Puis, il ajouta que le procès de Melbourne serait tenu, cependant, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit lavé de toute accusations sans forcer sur sa défense, les preuves contre lui s'étant soudain avérées bien faibles. C'était pour cela que la date de convocation n'avait cessé d'être repoussée. Il y avait eu enquête interne, et elle avait dû être reprise de fond en comble depuis le retournement de situation de la nuit passée. Tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre. Or, il fallait rester sur ses gardes au cas où, une institution telle que le Ministère difficile à dératiser de l'intérieur, et bien gangrenée comme il faut. Pour conclure, il annonça sans fard que la seconde guerre sorcière débutait.

Aucune réaction suscitant une forte émotion n'en découla. Ils s'en doutaient, s'y étaient préparés.

Un service à thé distribué à tout le monde plus tard, Snape évoqua enfin le cas de Melbourne et demanda l'aide du Directeur sans ambages. Les dernières constantes avaient chuté, son état devenait préoccupant. Le Corbeau craignait un coma imminent. Dumbledore se leva, intima tout le monde à sortir, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus désagréable qu'une horde de voyeurs, et une fois seul avec le Maître de Potions, se pencha sur le jeune homme. Il lui prit la main et lui demanda que s'il comprenait, il la lui serre. Un très faible stimulus lui parvint. Il s'était vidé de toutes ses forces; cependant, ce signe était rassurant. Il luttait encore. Ensuite, le vénérable sorcier passa à l'examen de la blessure. Il ne put réprimer une grimace. Les plaies provoquées par la magie n'avaient rien d'anodin et il ne fut pas plus surpris que cela lorsque Snape leur avait dit qu'il cherchait la nature du poison. On n'infligeait pas ce genre de dégâts à un adversaire juste pour le voir saigner. Dumbledore prit soin de regarder la blessure sans l'aggraver, le bout de sa baguette allumé. Il marmonna des sortilèges pour tenter d'identifier la source de l'empoisonnement mais ne reçut aucune réponse valable. Pendant, un moment, il songea que c'était seulement dû au fait qu'il n'appartenait pas aux poisons classiques répandus dans le monde sorcier. Il décida de refermer la plaie et les écoulements de sang cessèrent enfin. Le premier souci fut endigué. Quant au second… Bien deux heures plus tard, les résultats des tests furent viables. Snape gribouilla sur ses parchemins ces derniers et les tendit de manière fébrile à son supérieur hiérarchique. Le visage du vieil homme trahit son désarroi. Normal que ses sortilèges n'aient pas trouvé: le Death Eater avait employé un poison Muggle, certes répandu, mais en plus de cela, d'origine japonaise. Il avait même pâli.

\- Quoi, s'exclama le Maître des Potions.

\- C'est… Un poison Muggle, commença Dumbledore d'une voix blanche, lointaine, rassemblant ses souvenirs. Des tétradotoxines volatiles… Il faut vite chercher d'où cela provient, voir s'il y a un antidote…

Difficile de faire des recherches sur un monde que rejetait une famille de Pure-Bloods telle que les Black. Leur bibliothèque sera donc totalement inutile. Pas la peine de perdre un temps fou à compulser des bouquins par hasard. Cependant, Snape sortit de la cuisine en trombe, sa cape noire voletant à chacun de ses pas, sans un mot.

Il ne revint que plusieurs minutes plus tard, interminables, accompagné d'une Miss Granger qui avait l'air d'avoir croisé un Inferi sur son chemin. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle lâcha un petit cri à la vue de Melbourne.

\- Miss Granger, ressaisissez-vous, ordonna Snape, d'un ton sec.

\- Voyons, Severus, le réprimanda Dumbledore. Asseyez-vous, mademoiselle, proposa-t-il en approchant une chaise. Est-ce que le professeur Snape vous a un minimum informée de la situation?

\- A votre avis, lâcha le concerné, vexé. Sinon, je ne l'aurais pas amenée ici alors qu'elle était occupée à consoler Potter.

La jeune fille se retint de peu de le fusiller du regard. Son ami avait perdu son parrain, tout de même! Elle se contenta de rougir de colère, puis se reprit. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, nerveuse.

\- Professeur Snape m'a demandé si je connaissais la tétradotoxine, monsieur, dit-elle à l'adresse de Dumbledore.

\- Fort bien. Je vous remercie par avance de l'aide que vous nous porterez.

L'adolescente blêmit et dut poser ses mains sur ses cuisses pour les empêcher de trembler plus que de raison, la tête baissée. Elle avait tellement peur de leur réaction qu'elle n'osait leur faire part de cette connaissance.

\- Miss Granger, commença Snape d'un ton impatient. On n'a pas la soirée devant nous, alors si vous pouviez maîtriser vos émotions le temps de nous informer, je vous serais gré de vous hâter.

Sous l'impulsion de son enseignant, la jeune fille débita tout ce qu'elle savait à ses chaussures.

\- La tétradotoxine*² vient du guru, poisson japonais, nom scientifique takifugu rubripes. Ce poisson contient des poches de poison dans ses foie, viscères et gonades. Il est comestible, plat très prisé par les Japonais, mais il ne faut pas percer ces poches lors de la découpe, car la chair serait infectée et ainsi empoisonnerait la personne qui l'ingère. Les effets sont assez rapides. Peu à peu, vos organes ne communiquent plus avec votre cerveau mais vous restez conscient de tout ce qui se passe. Vos muscles ne répondent plus, vous vous mettez à baver, vos influx nerveux ne répondent plus et la crise cardiaque conclut une agonie de huit heures…

\- Y a-t-il un antidote ou un moyen de guérir la personne empoisonnée, questionna Snape.

Hermione leva enfin la tête. Elle tremblait désormais de tout son corps et son visage était baigné de larmes. Elle ne parvint plus à prononcer une seule parole intelligible, alors elle se contenta de faire un non catégorique par signe. Les deux enseignants furent plongés dans un silence de plomb, figés tels des statues de cire.

Puis, les neurones du Maître de Potions s'activèrent d'un coup. Il repensa toute la chose, du moment où il avait trouvé Melbourne jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Ca ne colle pas, marmonna-t-il, faisant les cent pas. Cela ne peut pas être la tétradotoxine…

\- Vos résultats seraient-ils faux, demanda Dumbledore.

\- Impossible! Je sais comment procéder pour ce genre d'opérations, cingla Snape qui s'était arrêté un temps pour lancer un regard de biais au Directeur. Non, le problème ne vient pas de moi… Je ne sais pas encore quelle en est la source… Ceci dit, cela ne peut être ce poison, parce que Melbourne serait déjà mort depuis le temps!

\- Peut-être, souffla Hermione, peut-être est-ce dû au fait que c'est un sorcier et que l'empoisonnement est plus long chez nous autres que pour les Muggles?

Le Corbeau rejeta cette hypothèse d'un revers de main.

\- Certes, nous sommes plus… «résistants» que les Muggles, mais pas immortels pour autant. Melbourne a été blessé au milieu de la nuit, soit il y a plus de quinze heures, si je ne m'abuse. Et il n'a toujours pas bavé ou n'est pas impotent! Il est faible, notamment parce qu'il a perdu une certaine quantité de sang; mais à part ce symptôme, il n'en a aucun qui ne soit issu de la tétradotoxine. Je l'ai ausculté à heures régulières depuis le petit matin, conclut-il alors que l'adolescente était sur le point de répliquer.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

De part les soins prodigués par Dumbledore, Melbourne resta éveillé plus longtemps la fois suivante où il émergea. La demeure des Black s'était désemplie. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient retournés à leurs occupations officielles et Hermione avait été escortée jusqu'à Hogwarts après son intervention. Elle avait néanmoins demandé timidement à Snape de la tenir au courant de l'évolution de l'état du jeune homme. Le Maître de Potions s'était contenté d'un sourire moqueur; mais le Directeur lui assura qu'ils l'informeraient et qu'elle n'avait pas à se soucier outre-mesure car il était entre de bonnes mains.

L'ex professeur de Défense tenta de s'étirer, sauf qu'il avait le corps tout noueux, ce qui lui fit mal et il cessa aussitôt. Avoir «dormi» plusieurs heures d'affilée sur une chaise n'avait rien d'un luxe. Snape alla à son encontre et lui administra à nouveau une Calming Draught – pour gérer la douleur et le détendre, ce qui n'était pas négligeable au vu de la nervosité naturelle du jeune homme. Il lui servit également un bouillon, car il n'avait rien avalé de nutritif depuis un moment et il en avait besoin, s'il souhaitait guérir et pallier à sa perte de sang.

Notant qu'il avait l'air de pouvoir suivre une conversation, le Maître de Potions lui fit part de ce qu'il s'était passé et lui transmit en un résumé très succinct les propos de Dumbledore. L'état de fatigue de Melbourne était réel, il ne parvenait pas encore à faire sens de tout ce qu'on lui disait et ne parlait pas en réponse. Se concentrer pour écouter l'épuisait beaucoup.

Puis, le Corbeau décida qu'il était temps d'emménager ailleurs, tant que son patient était en éveil. Dans un premier temps, il envisagea de le faire marcher jusqu'à l'étage, mais il se ravisa lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Melbourne ne le pouvait pas encore, ses jambes ne supportant pas le poids de son corps. Snape pinça les lèvres. Soit, cela allait compliquer les choses. Il ne restait plus que la manière magique – même s'il était plus aisé de se contenter de faire léviter un corps inconscient que de déplacer une personne consciente. Oserait-il seulement le Transplanage? Il était stable désormais et ne saignait plus. C'était à prendre ou à laisser.

\- Nous allons Transplaner, Melbourne, l'informa le Death Eater. Où souhaitez-vous vous installer?

\- … Bibliothèque?…

\- Il y en a une au premier étage. Cela n'a rien du confort d'une chambre; néanmoins, il y a un canapé. Si cela vous suffit…

Il se rappela soudain des nuits blanches supposées dans un des fauteuils face à la cheminée. Le canapé serait de l'ordre d'un hôtel quatre étoiles pour le jeune homme.

\- Fort bien, finit par dire Snape. Ne lâchez pas mon bras, sous aucun prétexte tandis qu'il lui offrait son bras droit.

Snape annula les sorts qu'il avait lancés dans la pièce avant de ne saisir son ex collègue. Une sensation d'être passés dans un tuyau étroit plus tard, Snape se prit tout le poids du jeune homme contre son flanc. Il se retint de soupirer et se centra sur les raisons de cette faiblesse physique. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui fit parvenir la couverture qu'il avait eue sur ses épaules tantôt. Là, Melbourne tenta de s'allonger de lui-même, ce qui fut une manœuvre ardue. Le Corbeau lui prêta main forte en calant de manière correcte des coussins qu'il glissa derrière sa nuque.

\- Vous voulez un livre en particulier, ironisa le Maître de Potions.

Son interlocuteur aurait aimé le regarder de travers. A la place, il pencha sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et soupira. Snape ajouta qu'il descendait pour, au moins, ranger la cuisine de tout son désordre, mais qu'il serait présent si le besoin se faisait ressentir.

\- Au pire des cas, je ferai des rondes régulières pour contrôler votre état. Maintenant, vous pouvez vous reposer l'esprit tranquille, conclut-il d'un ton neutre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Avant qu'il ne soit saisi par une nouvelle vague de sommeil, Melbourne apprécia ce silence, ce côté rassurant suscité par les livres; la cuisine étant agressive entre toutes les odeurs et les visites régulières de personnes qui étaient de passage pour x ou y raison. Là, il était enfin seul et nul ne pouvait le déranger.

Dans les voûtes de la cuisine, Snape rassembla ses notes et données et lava tout ustensile dont il s'était servi. Pour aller plus vite, il s'aida de la magie. Puis, il rangea tout ce qu'il avait utilisé à leur place et se posa enfin avec un bon thé, méditant les événements de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Incessamment sous peu, il allait devoir rendre une visite de courtoisie auprès du Mage Noir. Il fallait bien ce passage obligé pour créditer sa couverture. Et il valait mieux ne pas tarder, si plusieurs des serviteurs de Voldemort avaient été arrêtés. Il devait être particulièrement furieux. Potter avait une chance indécente de faire capoter tous les plans du mage le plus puissant de la seconde moitié du XXème siècle…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* Source /magic/healing-potions/

*² tétradotoxine: recherches faites via wikipedia. L'idée que ce poison puisse être volatile peut avoir des faiblesses (serait-ce de la caléfaction si on considère qu'on passe du liquide au gaz? Il aurait fallu que le Death Eater ait placé une poche minuscule contenant le poison au bout de sa baguette… OMG...). Puis, la Loi de Gamp semble ne pas me faire passer pour incohérent (pareil pour le bézoard transformé en liquide: la fusion)


	28. Chapitre 27: Concessions et cohabitation

Voilà le dernier chapitre (je suis tout ému) – avant l'épilogue. Mais c'est la fin de ce premier volume que j'avais commencé à écrire courant mars 2017 et réécrit en juillet de la même année avant de débuter sa publication le 15 juillet. L'épilogue sera publié la semaine prochaine, le 3 février 2018. Et cela fait bizarre. Je suis triste alors que je ne devrais pas dans le sens où le tome 2 sera publié de suite après (restez donc vigilants sur mon profil dès le 10 février) et il y aura le tome 3! Bref, bonne lecture à vous!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **Chapitre vingt-sept: concessions et cohabitation**_

Le _Sunday Prophet_ relata les événements de la nuit où Voldemort avait paru au Ministère. La une était comme suit: HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS. Le journal était dédié dans sa quasi totalité à ces faits et d'autres qui gravitaient autour, appuyés par des articles tels que You-Know-Who's Last Attempt to Take Over, What the Ministry Should Have Told Us, Why Nobody Listened to Albus Dumbledore ou encore Exclusive Interview with Harry Potter – ce dernier tiré du March _Quibbler_. Snape replia son exemplaire et se massa les sinus, en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Le Maître de Potions s'était installé sur un fauteuil dans la bibliothèque ce soir-là, tandis que Melbourne somnolait, étendu sur le canapé. Ce dernier avait repris un peu de couleurs en quatre jours; mais il demeurait assez faible encore. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire guère quitté cette pièce depuis la bataille. Il s'avérait que l'empoisonnement dont il aurait dû être victime n'avait pas fonctionné. Ceci dit, du fait que tout le monde autour de lui et lui-même y avaient cru avait affecté sa santé malgré tout. Ses cernes s'étaient accentuées en profondeur et couleur, sa peau en était devenue plus pâle en contraste, il avait les traits tirés au point qu'il avait eu l'air d'avoir vieilli de plusieurs années en un laps de temps très court, et il avait maigri, devenant limite décharné. Il faisait peine à voir. Le plus terrible, pour toute personne qui avait de l'affection pour lui, était que ses orbes avaient perdu de leur éclat et qu'il ne souriait plus avec chaleur comme d'ordinaire. Il ne faisait pas pour autant une tête de déterré, néanmoins il semblait vide de toute émotion.

Snape jeta un œil vers lui avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur le journal qui reposait sur ses genoux. Est-ce que la prise de conscience de la part du Ministère était annonciatrice d'une transparence et d'une rigueur objective à venir? Rien n'était moins sûr. Le Mage Noir avait des idées fixes quant à son désir de pouvoir et les personnes qui étaient à sa solde grouillaient encore dans l'institution politique. Il soupira. Après tout, ils étaient en guerre…

\- Ils parlent de ce qui s'est passé jeudi, demanda une voix faible.

Le Corbeau fut extirpé de ses pensées et regarda, étonné, Melbourne qui s'était redressé et le dévisageait de ses orbes bleu-azur épuisés.

\- Oui, mais ils ont omis de relater votre excursion stupide, ironisa le Death Eater.

Son interlocuteur parvint à rouler des yeux, toujours peu enclin à partager ses piques. Il se replaça sur ses coussins pour être confortable et posa ses mains sur son abdomen. Snape l'interpella pour qu'il reste éveillé car il lui faudrait avaler quelque chose de consistant. A défaut de mettre à contribution Kreacher – le plus loin était-il de leurs affaires, le mieux c'était, il fallait que le Maître de Potions joue les baby-sitters quand il était de passage au douze Grimmauld Place. Comme c'était déplaisant… Bientôt, ils partagèrent un potage, des légumineuses et champignons, du fromage cuit et des fruits secs en silence.

Tandis qu'ils concluaient leur repas par une infusion au tilleul, un hibou tapa à la vitre de la seule fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Snape se leva et fit entrer le volatile qui se posa en douceur sur une table basse parmi des piles de rouleaux de parchemins et de livres. Puis, l'animal tendit sa patte à laquelle était attaché le courrier qu'il portait. Le Maître de Potions s'en saisit et lui offrit un bout de pain ramolli en guise de friandise. Il fut surpris que l'animal ne se retire pas, car il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Il avait dû recevoir l'ordre de partir avec une réponse. L'homme déroula la lettre et reconnut au premier coup d'oeil l'écriture penchée de Dumbledore.

 _Severus,_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien, tout comme William. Se remet-il de ses mésaventures?_

 _Je tenais à vous informer de deux choses:_

 _Minerva est enfin de retour parmi nous et va bien mieux. Elle pourra assurer ses fonctions normalement jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire._

 _J'ai tenu au courant Harry quant à la présence de son ex professeur de Défenses dans la maison de son parrain, car il en a hérité. Je pense qu'il souhaitera en discuter avec son hôte tôt ou tard. Il se peut que vous le trouviez un peu bouleversé, donc soyez indulgent._

 _Le hibou attendra jusqu'à ce que vous me répondiez: on ne sait jamais à cent pour cent si les sécurités qui entourent la Maison des Blacks n'interfèrent pas avec le courrier._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

Eh bien, voilà qu'il allait devoir gérer les émotions d'un adolescent en plus de baby-sitter Melbourne, songea le Corbeau, irrité. Il écrivit une note à la va-vite et l'enroula autour de la patte du hibou qui partit aussitôt. Puis, il referma la fenêtre derrière lui et se rassit à son fauteuil.

\- Sont-ce de mauvaises nouvelles, demanda le jeune homme qui avait observé toute la scène, à moitié assis, alerte au moment où le rapace de nuit était apparu, et notant l'air sombre de son aîné.

\- Ce ne s… commença Snape d'un ton sec avant de se reprendre. En fait, si, cela peut vous concerner après tout, reprit-il d'un ton froid et il lui tendit la lettre du Directeur.

Melbourne prit le temps de la lire et la relire, pour être sûr qu'il comprenait bien les mots qui y étaient transcrits.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle que Mrs McGonagall aille mieux et puisse reprendre ses fonctions, prononça-t-il avec lenteur. Elle avait été Stupéfixée, c'est cela?… Et… Heu… Je rêve ou en gros Dumbledore signale que je vais me faire prendre un savon par Mr Potter parce que je suis ici, demanda-t-il enfin, perplexe, les sourcils arqués d'étonnement.

Un sourire moqueur s'esquissa un temps sur les lèvres du Maître de Potions. L'ex professeur de Défenses avait une manière très franchouillarde de reformuler les choses. Ceci dit, elles avaient le mérite d'être dans le vrai et claires.

\- En somme… Oui, Melbourne. En même temps, vous ne lui en aviez pas demandé l'autorisation en amont.

\- Hum… D'un: je ne savais pas que c'était Black qui était mort. De deux: je ne savais pas jusqu'à maintenant que Potter était le proprio de cette baraque. De trois: je n'ai pas eu le loisir de lui demander sa permission après m'être fait saigné par un Death Eater, énuméra le jeune homme en levant un doigt à chacun de ses faits. Puis, je commence à peine à rester éveillé et maître de mon cerveau assez longtemps pour me faire taquiner par vous et ressentir de la colère…

Snape se retint de le reprendre de peu, content au fond de lui que Melbourne ne semblait pas être un de ces adorateurs chéris du brun. En fait, au fond, il n'avait l'air de n'aimer personne en particulier. Il était seulement plus sympathique que lui, plus humain. Trop même quand on regarde comment la société le considérait, comment sa propre famille l'avait rejeté, comment on le méprisait au Department of Magical Education… Oh, zut, non, en fait, il en savait trop sur Melbourne pour ne pas être insensible comme il aurait aimé l'être...

\- Vous avez l'air d'avoir un peu de ressentiment, susurra-t-il enfin, dépliant le _Sunday Prophet_ à la page des sports – bien qu'il ne s'y intéressait pas particulièrement.

\- Si je pouvais éviter de me prendre la tête pour rien, ce serait top, vraiment, marmonna le jeune homme qui s'affala complètement, les orbes clos, avant de ne conclure en soupirant. Qu'il veuille des explications et parler de la raison de ma présence chez lui, soit. Mais je ne veux pas autre chose qu'un échange entre adultes.

\- Vous parlez de Potter, je vous le rappelle, rit Snape, moqueur.

Il n'eut plus de réponses, une nouvelle vague de fatigue ayant saisi le plus jeune. Peu à peu, sa respiration devint plus lente et profonde à mesure qu'il plongeait dans le sommeil. Nul doute que son aîné veillait au grain – connaissant de lasse la qualité médiocre des siestes du gos… de Melbourne.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dès le lendemain, un conseil de l'Ordre se tint à huis-clos dans la cuisine, comme d'habitude. Arthur Weasley et Remus Lupin avaient aidé Melbourne à descendre pour y assister, chacun le soutenant de chaque côté, leurs forces combinées lui servant de béquilles. Les uns et les autres le regardèrent mais ne pipèrent mot. Ils étaient cependant soulagés que lui aussi s'en tirait sain et sauf. Seul Black avait péri – en traversant ce voile, dans la bataille… Mais c'était malgré tout une personne de trop, et une perte immense, en majorité sur le plan affectif. Les autres blessés étaient soit remis, soit sur le point de l'être.

Le jeune homme s'assit sans ménagement sur une chaise, s'adossa contre celle-ci et tenta de détendre les muscles de ses épaules et de son cou. Molly Weasley et Dumbledore se chargeaient du service à thé. Lorsqu'une tasse fut posée devant lui, il fronça du nez, identifiant la boisson. Thé des Lords. Un bon noir, puissant, épicé à la bergamote et aux pétales de carthame. Parfait, il avait besoin de se maintenir un peu plus éveillé que ces derniers jours. Il trouvait le temps interminable entre ses longues siestes et ses petites heures de conscience molle. C'était pénible de ne pouvoir suivre une conversation dans son ensemble, de lire plus que quelques pages d'un livre, de réfléchir posément et avec intelligence. Voilà qu'il venait de rater les premiers échanges entre les autres membres de l'Ordre, à fixer d'un air sot sa tasse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Directeur lui donna plusieurs parchemins. Melbourne les observa vite fait avant de n'interroger du regard le vénérable sorcier.

\- Je pense savoir ce que veulent dire ces documents, mais je souhaitais avoir votre confirmation, car il me semble que vous êtes expert en documentations législatives concernant l'Education, William.

\- Oh! Heu, oui… Monsieur, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en les reclassant en une pile nette.

Il les parcourut avec soin pendant que les autres discutaient de choses et d'autres, notamment sur la rumeur comme quoi Umbridge avait été attaquée par des centaures dans la Forêt Interdite et que Fudge n'allait pas faire long feu pour manquement à sa fonction. Cependant, le jeune homme écoutait cela de très loin, tout accaparé par sa tâche.

Pendant sa lecture, Melbourne tenait sa tasse d'une main, sirotant son thé à intervalles réguliers, et de l'autre tournait les feuillets, marmonnant dans sa barbe ici et là, les sourcils froncés, l'air concentré. Enfin, il releva le nez des papiers et fixa Dumbledore. Ce dernier intima tout le monde au silence d'un signe de main et invita le jeune homme à s'exprimer.

\- Pour la faire courte: le Ministère, en lien avec les Departments of Magical Education et de la Magical Law Enforcement, annulera tous les Décrets d'applications qui avaient été rédigés et mis en place entre la date du seize juin 1995 et du six avril 1996, débita-t-il d'un ton monotone.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé comprendre, dit le Directeur avec lenteur. Merci, William.

La réunion se poursuivit jusqu'en début de soirée. Là encore, la concentration de Melbourne s'en trouva mise à rude épreuve. Il tentait à plusieurs reprises de s'accrocher sur un segment de phrase ou un groupe de mots isolés pour revenir; or, plus le temps passait, moins il gardait la tête hors du brouillard de sa fatigue. Par chance pour lui, les discussions furent closes avant qu'il ne dorme éveillé… Quoique, la joue contre sa main, dont le coude était posé sur la table, et son regard absent indiquaient des signes avant-coureurs de son état. Dumbledore, entre autres gens, l'avait noté et avait pris la décision d'en rester là pour ce soir. Après tout, Snape n'avait de cesse de lui lancer des regards noirs en aparté, en alternant avec des coups d'oeil sur Melbourne, d'un air de lui dire d'arrêter, son patient décrochant complet. Potentiellement, il avait dû lui faire savoir le fond de sa pensée, notamment en lui rappelant de quel mauvais pas sortait le jeune homme. Snape n'avait pas pour autant un ressenti proche de la pitié, ou de l'empathie, ou même de l'affection quelconque à l'encontre de l'ex Maître de Défenses. C'était _son_ patient et _sa responsabilité_ était qu'il soit rétabli. Ni plus, ni moins. Et une réunion de l'Ordre qui tarde jusqu'au coeur de la nuit était exclue de sa mission personnelle. Il aimait le travail précis, propre, impeccable, parfait. Des pourparlers entre sorciers n'allaient pas mettre en péril sa tâche. Un mouvement de cape qui virevolta à ses pieds conclut sa pensée claire.

La plupart des personnes resta pour dîner avant de partir chacun chez soi. Tonks souhaita apporter son aide à Molly, qui l'astreignit à mettre le couvert uniquement, au cas où la maladresse de la Metamorphmagus frappe à nouveau. Cette dernière ne s'en sentait pas offusquée, au contraire. Elle ne perdait jamais sa bonne humeur et son humour. Elle profita qu'ils soient en petit comité pour arracher un sourire à Melbourne avec sa face de canard, tandis que ce dernier devait rester prostré sur sa chaise, tenu à l'écart de tout préparatif («Voyons, William! Vous parvenez à peine à rester conscient plus de dix minutes», l'avait réprimandé Molly, les mains sur les hanches). Il consentit malgré tout à concocter une infusion à base de gingembre et de menthe pour la digestion.

\- Vous mangez, au moins, le questionna Molly à un moment donné, quittant des yeux son ragoût pour jauger le jeune homme de haut en bas, l'air sévère. Vous êtes dans un plus sale état que Harry lorsqu'on le récupère de son séjour chez son oncle et sa tante.

\- Je crois que oui, rétorqua-t-il, un peu vexé. Cela semble même ennuyer Snape de me couver…

La mère de famille haussa un sourcil, surprise. Depuis quand Snape prenait soin des gens? Cela était inattendu de sa part, l'homme faisant son possible pour ne pas s'impliquer trop personnellement dans la vie d'autrui et exécrant tout lien ou toute activité autres que ceux qui découlaient de son devoir. Certes, il avait sans doute tenu à soigner le jeune homme; mais de là à… Soit, elle avait du mal à l'imaginer préparer un repas pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même – ou même d'assister à un seul entouré de gens, car il partait toujours avant.

Dumbledore discutait encore avec Lupin et Shacklebolt avant de retourner au château. Au moment de saluer tout le monde, il prit à part son ancien employé pour un dialogue en privé. Tous deux se trouvèrent à un coin de la cuisine, loin d'oreilles indiscrètes, Melbourne appuyé contre le mur de pierre pour ne pas tomber.

\- J'ai tenté d'arrondir les angles avec Mr Potter avant qu'il ne vous voie, commença le Directeur. Il a encore quelques difficultés à digérer la situation… Mais ne vous méprenez pas, William. Je porte à croire que c'est son chagrin qui s'exprime plus que sa raison.

\- Fort bien, se contenta de répondre Melbourne d'un ton neutre, les bras croisés.

Le vénérable sorcier le fixa de derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, comme s'il le passait sous rayons X. Il finit par hocher la tête et lui pressa le bras en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Une fois qu'il ait eu quitté les lieux, le dîner fut servi.

Melbourne crut que son estomac se retournait à l'odeur du ragoût. Bien que cela avait l'air appétissant, il n'en avait pas envie. Il se réfugia dans son potage usuel, et y mit à tremper de gros morceaux de pain d'orge qui s'imbibèrent du liquide assez vite. Molly ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et lui demandait de manière régulière s'il ne souhaitait pas de ceci ou de cela. Honnêtement, le jeune homme n'avait pas faim. Il était surtout épuisé. Il coupa court à ces interventions en se servant une autre tasse d'infusion et exprima son souhait de retourner à l'étage pour se reposer. Une fois de plus, Lupin et Arthur l'aidèrent à se déplacer et le laissèrent bientôt seul après s'être assurés qu'il ne manquerait de rien et qu'il les contacterait s'il avait un problème. Plutôt crever que de leur demander un seul service et ce n'était pas comme si un certain Slytherin rodait de manière régulière dans les parages rien que pour lui…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La confrontation entre Harry et Melbourne se fit en fin de semaine, le vendredi 4 juillet*, une semaine après avoir quitté Hogwarts. En effet, Dumbledore avait tenté «d'arrondir les angles», car l'adolescent ne paraissait pas furieux au premier abord. Il s'était assis au fauteuil auquel s'installait son professeur de Potions lorsqu'il était de passage pour relever ses constantes vitales, alors que le jeune homme restait sur son canapé. Cette fois-ci, il était assis, sa couverture sur ses jambes en tailleur, un livre ouvert posé dessus.

Tous deux étaient demeurés dans un silence de plomb gênant plusieurs minutes, se lançant des regards de biais, n'osant ni l'un ni l'autre débuter la conversation. Notant que la situation ne bougerait pas d'un iota, l'ex enseignant s'engagea le premier, avec hésitation cependant:

\- Heu… Le professeur Dumbledore m'a transmis vos… sentiments quant à la connaissance de ma présence ici… Et, je suis… confus de l'ennui que cela vous procure…

\- Vraiment, monsieur, demanda Harry, sans animosité quelconque cependant. Je veux dire… Que ce n'est pas vous, de parler ainsi, ajouta-t-il en ayant vu que son interlocuteur avait un peu blêmi.

\- Honnêtement, j'avais peur que vous explosiez comme un Skrewt, répliqua le jeune homme, se passant une main dans sa chevelure bouclée.

\- C'était… Possible, oui, avoua le garçon qui baissa le regard de honte, les mains jointes posées sur ses genoux. Disons que… Sur le coup, je l'ai mal pris que vous soyez ici alors que Sirius…

Sa voix mourut au fond de sa gorge et il se tut un moment pour maîtriser ses émotions.

\- Alors, j'ai… décalé jour après jour notre conversation, monsieur, reprit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Dumbledore… Mr le Directeur… M'a informé de votre état, ce qui corroborait avec ce que Hermione avait pu nous raconter, à Ron et moi. Et Sn… le professeur Snape m'a un peu engueulé aussi, finit-il avec un pauvre sourire. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être enchanté à la perspective que je vous ennuie. Et puis, pourquoi m'énerver alors que même s'il y avait tout l'Ordre qui y séjournait, cela reviendrait au même: je ne veux pas de cette maison.

Melbourne le regarda avec étonnement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela de la part de Potter. Il avait songé à tout sauf à cette probabilité-là. Il aurait cru un instant qu'il aurait souhaité garder cette demeure, par nostalgie, ou affection pour son parrain. Il semblerait que ses hypothèses ne tenaient pas la route.

\- Je ne suis nullement attaché aux Black, dont l'idéologie n'est pas mienne. Ils ont rejeté tous les membres de leur famille qui n'ont pas voulu suivre leurs idéaux et ils furent des soutiens de Voldemort, expliqua l'adolescent d'un air décidé. Je ne veux pas de ces murs dans lesquels ont grandi notamment Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malfoy. Et puis…, il soupira, ferma les yeux, encore tout écrasé par le poids de son deuil avant de reprendre, et puis… Je ne peux pas revenir ici alors que… Sirius n'y est plus.

\- Oui, se contenta de retourner le jeune homme avec un signe de tête, par compréhension de sa suite logique.

\- Et j'ai dit à Dumbledore qu'il pouvait encore se servir de cette maison comme lieu de rassemblement pour l'Ordre. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'était une préoccupation pour lui. Il avait l'air soulagé que je le conforte sur ce détail, sourit Harry.

Melbourne médita ces paroles un moment. Il proposa un thé à son ancien élève, ce qu'il accepta volontiers. Ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques minutes, chacun tenant sa tasse fumante entre leurs mains. Harry en profita pour contempler la pièce. Rien de surprenant que son ex enseignant se soit réfugié dans cette pièce. Cela paraissait tant lui correspondre: elle était spacieuse, regorgeait de livres divers et variés, certes axés sur la Magie noire pour certains, mais être entouré d'ouvrages devait avoir un côté cocon rassurant pour le jeune homme. De plus, la lumière qui baignait les lieux avec douceur, tamisée de son état, n'agressait nullement, donnait un sentiment de chaleur, ce qui contrastait avec l'ambiance austère et impersonnelle du reste de la maison. Puis, le brun s'intéressa au livre qui se trouvait sur les genoux de Melbourne. Il aurait été pris au dépourvu s'il s'était attaqué à l'exploration de la Magie noire et autres joyeusetés typiques d'une famille noble de Pure-Bloods Slytherin. Il décrypta le titre et fronça les sourcils: «Early Modern History of Great Britain – 1830-1914»*². En vérité, Melbourne détonait par ses intérêts Muggles. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien faire s'écrouler ces murs, cela serait revenu au même. Pas étonnant que le portrait de Mrs Black, dans le hall d'entrée, s'époumonait à l'insulter de tous les noms.

\- Heu… Simple curiosité, monsieur… fit l'adolescent en pointant du doigt l'ouvrage que tenait son aîné sur son giron. Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous au monde Muggle à ce point? Même moi qui ai grandi dans une famille de sans pouvoirs ne me penche pas à ce point sur leur histoire…

\- Ah! Cela vous perturbe, n'est-ce pas, dit le jeune homme en souriant et montrant la première de couverture. Eh bien, poursuivit-il en le feuilletant de manière distraite et s'arrêtant un temps sur des photographies intégrées dans le volume, je suis un Muggle-born, monsieur Potter. J'ai beaucoup de respect et d'attachements à mon univers, à vrai dire… Parce que je me sens plus en phase avec les Muggles que les sorciers, même si je n'ai pas de liens quelconques qui m'attachent aux Muggles, si ce n'est leur histoire…

Il exposa la double page sur laquelle il s'était arrêtée à l'adolescent. Sur celle de gauche, l'on trouvait un portrait de la famille de la reine Victoria, entourée de ses petits-enfants et arrières-petits-enfants. Dessous, il y avait diverses reproductions de timbres sur lesquels l'on voyait la silhouette de la reine. A la page de droite, il y avait un portrait format médaillon de Lord Melbourne, parmi d'autres photographies*²; mais Harry ne les nota pas, son esprit bloqué sur le nom du Premier Ministre Whig. Lord Melbourne… Lord M*3, comme son ancien professeur aimait à signer ses messages sur les faux Galleons… Il sursauta presque et jeta des coups d'oeil alternés entre la photo du politicien et l'ex Maître de Défenses.

\- Vous… Vous êtes… un descendant de ce Muggle, demanda-t-il soudain, d'une voix blanche.

\- Ma foi, répondit son interlocuteur qui haussa des épaules. Je ne sais pas trop, car Lord Melbourne se nommait William Lamb et il a perdu son fils alors qu'il était jeune, si ma mémoire est correcte… Le nom Melbourne n'est lié qu'au Viscount qui le prend lorsque son prédécesseur meurt, et après le décès de ce William, ce fut son frère Frederick qui porta ce nom. Mais, mes parents devaient être des férus de l'époque Victorienne et n'ont sans doute pas choisi au hasard mon prénom, conclut-il dans un sourire – cela faisait du bien qu'il se remette à sourire.

Il referma le volume et le posa à côté de lui avant de ne reprendre sa dégustation de son thé. Ses orbes pétillaient, tant il semblait amusé par la situation. Puis, il reprit d'un ton plus grave:

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir finalement pris le temps de me parler, monsieur Potter. D'autant que vous n'êtes pas venu pour m'arracher la tête, je tenais à relever le fait que vous vous êtes comporté avec beaucoup de maturité et je vous tiens en estime pour cela. Enfin, je sais que cela ne peut être d'un grand réconfort, mais sachez que mon empathie à votre égard est sincère face à la perte de votre parrain. Bien que je ne … l'aimais pas tant que cela… Vous avez bien dû noter le froid qui nous séparait… Je n'avais pas pour autant un manque de respect à son égard… Du moins, je l'espère… Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que je partage un peu votre épreuve…

Il se tut d'un coup, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre, et se concentra pour boire son infusion, la gorge sèche.

\- Heu… Merci, murmura Harry.

La conversation avait pris une tournure qui ne l'emballait pas. Il avait évité avec plus ou moins d'habileté ce sujet-là avec ses amis; ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait s'y confronter devant Melbourne. Le jeune homme eut l'air de saisir et n'insista pas sur cette voie.

\- Heu… Une autre question: vous continuerez à enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, demanda le brun, hésitant.

\- Hum… Beh, mon procès n'a pas encore eu lieu, lui répondit Melbourne sans ambages. Il paraît que je serai blanchi sur-le-champ. Après, quant à savoir si je récupère les bénéfices de mon diplôme, sans doute, mais je ne le verrais que le jour-j et… Même si je pourrais enseigner un jour à nouveau, ces fausses accusations m'auront porté préjudice. Puis, je ne parviens pas encore à me projeter. J'ai du mal à m'imaginer reprendre mon poste au Ministère également… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Concrètement, je n'ai aucune réponse claire à vous donner, Potter. C'est encore trop tôt, à mon avis, conclut le jeune homme.

Harry hocha de la tête. En même temps, ce poste était maudit, donc il aurait été étonnant qu'il lui réponde «oui». De plus, ce n'était pas de son ressort. Son avenir était entre les mains d'autres personnes.

\- C'est quand, d'ailleurs, votre audition?

\- La semaine prochaine, sourit le jeune homme. La date a été repoussée x fois… Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas très chauds à résoudre ce problème, plaisanta-t-il. Puis, il fallait refaire le tri depuis notre petite virée nocturne chez eux.

L'adolescent consentit une grimace, partagée entre la moquerie et la compassion. Il désirait que son ancien enseignant s'en sorte, de tout cet imbroglio injuste. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'une telle chose ait pu se faire. Comment pouvait-on reporter de fausses allégations sur le compte de quelqu'un en toute impunité, même en ayant en connaissance les risques pénaux encourus? Certes, il n'était guère anormal d'attendre cela d'une fille telle que Pansy Parkinson, baignée dans une famille qui soutenait Voldemort et ferait tout son possible pour aider d'une manière indirecte ou une autre. Cela impliquait notamment d'éliminer du chemin vers l'ascension du Mage Noir un Melbourne qui avait osé prendre la place d'Umbridge au sein de Hogwarts. Idée révoltante mais effort de guerre d'idéologies nécessaire.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le procès de Melbourne se tint à huis-clos, contrairement à l'audition de Potter. Comme ils l'avaient promis, Dumbledore et Snape étaient présents pour assurer la défense du jeune homme. Amelia Bones*4 avait été nommée pour présider l'audience. Tous les éléments avaient été réunis pour que les choses se déroulent de manière loyale et objective. Le point d'orgue fut lorsque le Corbeau fut appelé à la barre. Il avait composé un speech fondé sur le logos, démontant avec habileté toutes les accusations. Sa conclusion fut un peu moins sur les faits, mais davantage sur une appréciation: «Pour finir, il faut être réaliste: Mr William Melbourne est dédié uniquement à son métier, il l'incarne, vit à travers lui… Il aurait été improbable qu'il s'aventure dans de tels terrains dangereux et immoraux. Cela aurait été une prise de risque pour perdre ce corps de métier qu'il a toujours rêvé incarner».

A la fin de cette procédure, Melbourne fut déclaré innocent et l'annulation de ses diplômes d'État fut abrogée. Il pourrait à nouveau enseigner, soit dans le public, soit dans une démarche privée.

Pour célébrer cette victoire, Melbourne décida de faire un tour dans la ville côté Muggle, seul. Il n'avait personne avec qui il était assez proche pour fêter cela comme n'importe qui – comme boire un verre. Et il n'était pas pressé de retourner au douze Grimmauld Place, la maison étant d'un lugubre, malgré ses petits aménagements pour rendre la bibliothèque accueillante.

Puis, comme inspiré sur un coup de tête, il se réfugia dans une ruelle pour Transplaner. Ses pas le menèrent dans la rue où se tenait la demeure dans laquelle il avait grandi et perdu ses parents, dans la ville de Reading, à une bonne heure à l'ouest de Londres en voiture.

Le jeune homme resta statique depuis le trottoir, devant le portillon qui menait à la maison. Il fixait ces murs, pris d'une profonde nostalgie et d'une peine qui lui firent lâcher une larme ou deux du coin de ses orbes. Plusieurs souvenirs défilèrent sous ses yeux, les vivant avec vivacité. Ses premiers tests de loupe sous le porche, le bruit de la vaisselle qui se brisait dans la cuisine lorsque sa mère avait voulu une fois de plus lui faire goûter du hareng, les rires de ses parents face à ses tours accidentels comme lorsqu'il avait teint en vert les poils de leur chat, ses chutes dans le jardin tel la fois où il revenait à l'intérieur avec un genou écorché et les pleurs qui souillaient son visage, la joie de ses parents et la sienne lorsqu'il reçut sa lettre de Hogwarts… Et ce fameux soir où tout avait basculé: l'effraction des Death Eaters, les corps sans vie de Mr et Mrs Melbourne sous ses yeux, sa voisine qui était venu le récupérer…

Melbourne dut se secouer avec vigueur pour revenir au moment présent et débuter son chemin vers la demeure de la famille Black, ne souhaitant pas prendre le risque de Transplaner une fois de plus et ayant du temps à perdre. Le temps était de toute façon doux et agréable en cette fin juin. La fin de la promenade se fit sans pression aucune et ferait presque oublier que le monde sorcier était désormais en guerre.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* la fin du calendrier reste floue, la date du début des examens supposée entre le 8 et le 15. J'ai pris la décision que cela serait le 8, donc la bataille au Ministère se fait durant la nuit du 18-19.

*² ne cherchez pas les références de ce livre: il n'existe pas. En général, on recoupe, entre autres, l'Histoire de la Grande-Bretagne par siècles. De plus, l'époque moderne est fixée par les historiens à partir de 1914. Parce que je ne suis pas objectif et aime beaucoup la reine Victoria, je me suis permis d'insérer son époque à Early Modern Period, car beaucoup de progrès technologiques ont pu naître sous son règne (merci son mari de prince régent Albert of Saxe-Coburg Gotha).

*3 Lord M: confer le surnom employé par la reine Victoria dans la série Victoria (2016)

*4 elle meurt vers la fin de l'été 1996, donc je rentre dans les clous niveau chronologie.


	29. Epilogue

**Hello, voici la fin du Phoenix, en espérant que ce petit final vous plaise et vous donne envie de suivre les aventures de Melbourne au prochaine tome: The Second Wizarding War dont le prologue sera posté la semaine prochaine. Vous pouvez suivre les actualités et discuter avec moi sur ma page Facebook: . /**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **Epilogue: The incapacity of turning the page**_

Les longues, fastidieuses, douloureuses, et par moments inutiles, entrevues tenues avec Madam Pomfrey lui avaient au minimum permis de saisir la raison du profond mal-être qui rongeait, rongeait, rongeait son âme au risque de la voir partir en lambeaux. Et bien que désormais fixé, il n'en demeurait pas moins que l'angoisse qui l'écrasait tout entier depuis tant de temps ne s'était allégée, loin s'en fallait, hélas.

Charlie replia l'exemplaire du _Daily Prophet_ qu'il avait compulsé. Au détriment du principal concerné, le journal avait dédié un article assez complet quant à l'acquittement du professeur Melbourne, en faisant cas que des erreurs de jugement et d'interprétations avaient été la source du (second) procès qu'il avait dû subir.

Le soulagement était total, car sinon, il aurait trouvé cela injuste et inhumain que le jeune homme soit puni à cause de faits infondés et inexacts à son encontre. Par la suite, il se leva et croisa son reflet dans le miroir de plain-pied proche de son lit dans le dortoir qu'il occupait avec ses camarades Adele, Norah et Susan – oh, si elles avaient vent qu'elles avaient dormi avec un garçon tout au long de l'année scolaire, pour sûr qu'elles auraient hurlé d'effroi et demandé sur-le-champ à leur Directeur de Maison un changement de considération.

Si elles ne le traiteraient pas de fou, tout simplement parce que ce fichu miroir lui renvoyait un Charlie enfermé dans un corps de fille.

Son coeur se serra, douloureusement, des larmes brûlantes pointèrent aux coins de ses orbes, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler un peu sous le coup de l'émotion.

Comment était-il possible qu'il fusse un garçon né dans un corps assigné dans le genre opposé? Comment la nature avait-elle pu être cruelle à ce point, hormis pour le laisser souffrir sa vie durant? Or, il était certain de ce qu'il avait fini par comprendre: il _était_ un garçon, ni plus ni moins.

Et qu'en penseraient ses parents? Oh, non, il ne valait mieux pas y songer; non, non, non! Ils seraient détruits, démolis, en colère, furieux, désarçonnés, dans l'incapacité totale de comprendre. Cela, aussi, il en était sûr. Admettre que leur _fille_ était un garçon manqué et _la_ laisser agir comme tel n'avait rien de comparable que de savoir que cet enfant aimé était en vérité un trans garçon. Un fossé immense d'ouverture d'esprit à ce qui était une partie de la réalité qui façonnait la vie, une tolérance et une acceptation totales séparaient ces deux cas de figure différents.

Les mains de Charlie tremblèrent elles aussi, puis son corps entier.

Et ses enseignants, les autres élèves de Hogwarts?

Il soupira, inspira, expira, devant ce reflet qui le révulsait tout autant que la toute première fois qu'il avait commencé à se haïr d'être _ainsi._ Avec lenteur, douleur, il se rassit sur son lit et termina de plier ses affaires. Contrairement à ses camarades de chambrée qui avaient fait leurs bagages au fur et à mesure de la semaine, lui s'y prenait sur le tard. Boucler ses valises rendait le départ plus concret, plus palpable, plus réel et angoissant. Il ne souhaitait pas rentrer chez lui, à Alford. Oh, non. Il aurait aimé que cette année scolaire ne s'achève pas – du moins, la période depuis qu'Umbridge avait été démise de ses fonctions, que McGonagall était revenue de Saint Mungo en forme, et que Dumbledore ait repris son poste de Directeur; concluant dix mois houleux. Les examens des premières, secondes, troisièmes, quatrièmes et sixièmes années avaient pu se tenir normalement – se déroulant juste après les épreuves des OWL et NEWT.

Pour ce qui concernait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, comme le procès de Melbourne n'avait pas encore eu lieu, ce fut Snape qui avait supervisé les examens, aussi froid, austère et grincheux qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait même semblé à Charlie qu'il était davantage sur les nerfs que d'habitude, pourtant tout était revenu à l'ordre, n'est-ce pas? Il ne pouvait savoir que d'avoir couvé leur ex enseignant de Défense l'avait passablement éreinté et failli le pousser vers des considérations humaines qu'il avait crues mortes et enterrées depuis près de quinze ans; et que depuis que le Lord avait reparu, il avait dû essuyer quelques remontrances avec ses _autres_ collègues. Ces allégations inconnues, et l'élève n'ayant pas souhaité avancer diverses hypothèses alambiquées à son encontre, il s'était concentré tout entier à ses examens théorique et pratique de Défense avec pour objectif principal de rendre justice à l'enseignement précieux que Melbourne leur avait transmis. Il espérait de tout coeur y être parvenu.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de ranger ses effets dans sa malle, il évoqua un _Tempus_ , et non content d'y être parvenu du premier coup, il nota qu'il était temps pour lui de dîner à la Grande Salle. Le discours de fin d'année serait prononcé en ce soir, et autant dire que, si ce n'était de la hâte d'ouïr ce que le Directeur aurait à dire, au moins voulait-il oublier l'espace d'un instant ses tourments personnels.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

C'était bizarre de noter la place vacante de Melbourne – c'était différent du courant de l'année, lorsqu'il criait par son absence. Pour Charlie, c'était comme s'il manquait un élément essentiel, vital, quant à ce qui animait le château.

Le brouhaha usuel, débridé depuis que la grenouille ne paradait plus dans les couloirs, résonnait entre les quatre murs de la pièce haute de plafond, ce dernier, enchanté, montrant une imitation du ciel en affichant un temps ensoleillé. Cependant, alors que Dumbledore se leva, et le silence se fit sans encombre, le discours qu'il tint fut à contrario de ce que ce plafond dépeignait. A défaut d'ouïr des messages d'encouragement, empreints de positivité, son ton était grave et son propos sombre. Voldemort était de retour, et cette fois-ci le Ministère partageait son avis. Il renouvela de ce fait les recommandations qu'il avait formulées en septembre, en insistant bien que cela était plus pressant, plus réel, plus palpable, plus vital de les suivre.

Puis, le repas débuta, et les commentaires allant bon train suite à ce qui fut dit, suite à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois emplirent l'espace tout autour d'eux. Charlie jeta un œil sur la tablée des professeurs. Ils semblaient tous, presque unanimement, soucieux, graves, fermés.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, la bonne période pour lancer son coming-out – et sans doute jamais, se disait-il avec regret, le coeur lourd.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Cher monsieur,_

 _Me voilà dans le train qui nous mène à Londres. L'année scolaire est définitivement close. Je ne m'attendais pas, en septembre, à vivre tout ce que nous avons vécu._

 _Je ne sais trop ce qui me motive vraiment à vous écrire, parce que j'imagine que de vous communiquer que je suis soulagée que votre procès se soit conclu par une issue heureuse – nul doute que les accusations contre vous ne pouvaient tenir devant une cour présidée par Mrs Bones, n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle vous vous apprêtiez à lire pour la énième fois, sans doute._

 _Toujours est-il que j'ai tout fait pour rendre justice à votre enseignement, votre prise de risque à nous enseigner de la_ vraie _défense, en faisant fi de ce que les Décrets vous dictaient de prêcher, lors des examens. J'espère que les notes que je recevrais attesteront de mes capacités et de mes désirs à vouloir atteindre ce but; car, je suis désolée de paraître un peu étrange, mais j'estime que ce que vous nous avez enseigné est bien plus tangible, concret, et réaliste par rapport à ce qui nous attend dans le monde au-dehors, surtout avec ce qui se profile dans les temps à venir._

 _Je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur, mes salutations distinguées._

 _Au plaisir, je le souhaite tout autant que le reste, de vous revoir à la rentrée prochaine._

 _Charlie Gladstone_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Charlie tomba nez à nez avec les jumeaux Delaware, qui attendaient leur train en partance vers le Lincolnshire. Ce fut par ce plus grand hasard que les uns et les autres surent qu'ils vivaient le même village.

Ellena se permit de saisir les mains de l'enfant, un sourire aux lèvres, qui mêlait inquiétude et contentement. Inquiétude parce qu'elle savait que le chemin serait long pour Charlie, contentement parce qu'elle avait malgré tout une certaine affection envers sa pupille.

\- J'espère que tu passeras une scolarité des moins tumultueuses à Hogwarts, lui disait sa désormais ex tutrice. Et que tu ailles mieux, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse pour qu'aucun parent, encore moins ceux de Charlie, ne l'entende.

\- Merci, murmura le futur deuxième année, assez touché par la sollicitude de son aînée.

\- J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir, lui offrit Ellena avant qu'ils ne se séparent, car les deux familles étaient réparties dans des voitures différentes.

Charlie hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Ce serait sympathique, en effet, songeait-il.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Cher monsieur,_

 _Vous saviez qu'Ellena, et son frère Sertan, vivent dans mon village? Oui, sans doute, car sans même être notre Directeur, vous nous connaissiez assez bien, presque aussi bien que le professeur Flitwick nous connaissait._

 _L'air de la mer m'avait manqué, au final, et je ne le réalise que depuis que je suis de nouveau à la maison. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le coin, mais j'ose imaginer vous voir apprécier ces plages qui donnent sur l'eau, cela pourrait vous détendre après ce que vous avez traversé._

 _Trêves de blabla d'une gamine de douze ans, mais je réitère mon vœu de vous revoir à la rentrée, car d'après les pairs plus âgés, vous fûtes parmi les meilleurs profs de Défense de ces dernières années._

 _Je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur, mes salutations distinguées._

 _Charlie Gladstone_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ellena et Sertan se promenaient sur la plage, pieds nus, lui les jambes de son pantalon de lin retroussées à mi-hauteur des mollets, elle tenant les pans de sa jupe, alors que tous deux se rapprochaient de plus en plus du rebord de la mer. Le ciel se teintait d'orange, de rouge, et de violet, à mesure que le soleil presque pourpre se laissait noyer peu à peu par l'horizon d'eau, se reflétant parfaitement sur la surface légèrement agitée du monde maritime. Cela faisait un bien fou de se retrouver tous deux, entre eux, liés à jamais. Plus de pressions suscitées depuis leur séparation suite à la Répartition. Ils n'étaient plus Ravenclaw et Slytherin. Ils étaient redevenus simplement Ellena et Sertan, et cela n'avait pas de prix. Bien sûr, tous deux s'interrogeaient sur l'avenir de leurs pairs respectifs, tout comme les clubs clandestins de Défense qui naquirent dans le courant de cette ultime année chargée. Tous deux, à leurs manières, avaient tout fait pour léguer les rênes de ces groupes aux futures septièmes années qui prendraient indéniablement leurs places, la lutte contre le Ministère passant sans transition à la lutte contre le Mage Noir.

Lorsque l'obscurité gagnait enfin ses droits, les deux jeunes adultes retournèrent à la civilisation, remettant leurs chaussures de toiles abandonnées plus tôt sur le sable blanc. Une fois à l'intérieur de la demeure familiale, ils furent accueillis par une étreinte maternelle sincère et marquée, puis leur père en fit de même, en baragouinant en Portugais juste pour le plaisir de clamer à sa façon et en toute discrétion que leur conférait l'intimité de leur foyer qu'il ne craindrait pas les événements à venir, tout cela parce qu'il était Muggle et s'était uni à une sorcière.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le cimetière était de ces lieux Muggles qui semblaient traverser les âges sans menacer de sombrer, toujours aussi calme, fleuri et bruissant par le chuchotis du vent qui agitait les feuillages alentour.

Le jeune homme en franchit le seuil, puis alla d'une allée à une autre d'un pas souple; et il aurait pu le faire à l'aveugle, car malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y était venu et ce jour, il connaissait très bien le chemin.

Son coeur se serra avec la même intensité que le jour de leur enterrement.

Il déposa sa gerbe de fleurs et regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul, avant de sortir sa baguette en toute discrétion et de poser un sort de préservation sur le bouquet pour qu'il persiste plus longtemps que la nature le lui donnait en temps normal. Il rangea son artefact sur-le-champ et prit quelques minutes pour se recueillir, tenant ses deux mains devant lui, plus pour contrôler les tremblements nourris par son chagrin que dans le désir d'épouser la gestuelle usuelle de toute personne qui priait en ces lieux.

Enfin, il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Une silhouette l'attendait au seuil du cimetière – décidément, il n'avait pu se retenir bien longtemps avant de le suivre, en fin de compte. Severus Snape avait troqué ses habituelles sur-robes noires par un manteau léger, long et noir. Les deux hommes marchèrent un moment dans les rues de Reading dans le silence le plus complet, avant de s'insérer dans une ruelle dans le but de Transplaner sans qu'aucun témoin gênant les aperçoive.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Chère Miss Gladstone,_

 _Je vous prie de m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir répondue plus tôt; mais je ne savais que dire dans un premier temps… Je tiens à vous remercier pour les mots que vous m'avez écrit._

 _Je ne fus mû que par des motivations purement professionnelles et l'éthique qui régit les métiers de l'Education – alors, de tels compliments n'ont lieu d'être, en fin de compte._

 _Il est trop tôt encore pour que je puisse vous éclairer quant à votre souhait, ne sachant moi-même que faire de mon devenir._

 _Enfin, oui, j'ai eu le loisir à une époque de visiter un peu le Lincolnshire – après tout c'est proche du Yorkshire. A mon tour de vous suggérer d'aller à Stratford-Upon-Avon, berceau d'origine d'un célèbre dramaturge Muggle._ _Hormis cet aspect culturel propre, les lieux confèrent un charme particulier et valent le déplacement_ _._ _Et, en effet, j'avais noté que vous êtes voisine des Delaware._ _J'espère qu'ils se portent bien._

 _Je vous prie d'agréer, Miss, mes salutations distinguées._

 _William Melbourne_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Les vacances furent hautement appréciées, les vraies vacances – ce calme, ce silence, cette quiét…

\- RONALD WEASLEY!

Hum, vite fait, pensait l'adolescent, alors qu'il quittait sa chambre, l'air morose, et descendit les escaliers à la hâte, en se demandant pourquoi sa mère avait crié son nom. De ce qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait commis aucune bêtise. D'ailleurs, c'était bien plus calme de ce point de vue là depuis que Fred et George avaient fini par s'installer chez eux.

Autant affronter la dragonne, là-dessus son frère Charlie avait eu raison d'esquisser une telle analogie entre la bête et leur mère. Depuis la bataille au Department of Mysteries, Ron avait acquis un certain sens de relativisme – même si cela ne ferait jamais complètement disparaître sa crainte envers Mrs Weasley.

\- Tiens, du courrier pour toi, lui dit sa mère, tablier noué à la taille, en lui tendant une lettre, avant de retourner au nettoyage de l'évier, tout en jetant des coups d'oeil répétés au travers de la fenêtre en face d'elle.

\- Heu, très bien, merci, balbutia Ron, étonné qu'elle ait eu crié pour… une lettre. Soit, la maison était très haute aussi.

Au lieu de lire, il continua à regarder attentivement sa mère, qui lui paraissait un peu trop soucieuse à épier ainsi au dehors, alors qu'il n'y avait rien de particulier à craindre – du moins, pas encore, n'est-ce pas?

\- Heu… m'man, hésita-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Mrs Weasley fit volte-face avec une telle rapidité que son fils crut faire un bond de deux mètres sous l'effet de la surprise. Néanmoins, il fut vite rassuré lorsqu'il la mira fendre un sourire.

\- Rien de particulier, répondit-elle mais comme son fils était loin d'être dupe, elle concéda à le lui dire: ton père est allé au Quartier Général aujourd'hui et je suis étonnée qu'il ne soit pas déjà rentré.

Un réflexe bien rodé chez les Weasley était de consulter la pendule familiale. L'aiguille qui portait le nom du paternel était bloquée sur «En déplacement». Curieux. Cependant, Ron n'en dit rien, pour ne pas alimenter davantage l'inquiétude de sa mère.

\- Dis, tu n'as pas ouvert ta lettre, à ce que je vois, commenta Mrs Weasley.

L'adolescent sursauta une nouvelle fois. En effet, il ne l'avait que décachetée. Il marmonna qu'il serait juste à côté si elle avait besoin d'un coup de main, et s'installa à l'un des fauteuils du salon.

Il reconnut sans peine l'écriture de Hermione.

 _Il faudra que tu demandes confirmation à ton père, mais j'ai fini par savoir ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère en 1989! L'attentat s'était déroulé dans l'Atrium – imagine les dégâts humains et matériels si Melbourne n'avait pas fait bouclier! Oui, il a fait bouclier, au risque d'y laisser la vie pour préserver celle des autres._

L'adolescent ouït la voix fatiguée de son père qui venait de rentrer, et sa mère lui demander ce qui avait bien pu le retenir tout ce temps. C'était l'occasion ou jamais, se dit Ron en se levant et rejoignant ses parents dans la cuisine, où désormais le thé était servi et savouré.

\- … Snape qui couve tout le monde… Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant sur les nerfs…

\- En même temps, cela ne doit pas être bien reposant, s'il voit à nouveau ses… _autres_ collègues, marmonnait Mrs Weasley en haussant les épaules.

\- Crois-moi, Molly, toi-même le trouverait étrange…

\- Moi qui croyais que Snape étant étrange était un pléonasme, lâcha Ron, ce qui attira l'attention des deux adultes, et il s'assit avec eux, posant la lettre de Hermione devant lui tandis que sa mère lui servit une tasse de thé tout en le sermonnant de ne pas parler de ses enseignants de la sorte. Au fait, avant que j'oublie, je voulais savoir quelque chose, papa, poursuivit-il, ayant désormais toute l'attention de Mr Weasley. C'est vrai que Melbourne était mêlé d'une manière comme d'une autre à l'attentat de quatre-vingt-neuf?

S'il s'était attendu à ce que son père se tende et pâlisse un tout petit peu, plus que ce que la fatigue lui infligeait déjà, l'adolescent n'y aurait pas cru. Il fronça les sourcils, parce qu'en toute honnêteté, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de sensible à parler d'un fait proscrit?

\- Comment… Comment sais-tu qu'il a…, bégaya Arthur, qui en perdait son anglais. Rien n'a été rendu public à l'époque…

Et là, il saisit – oh, pas l'ensemble, mais pour avoir balancé un détail qui n'avait pas été rendu public n'avait pu que faire paniquer son père, n'est-ce pas? Et le voilà dans de beaux draps, songeait-il, alors qu'il déglutit avec peine.

\- Heu, coassa-t-il… C'est Melbourne qui l'a mentionné avec Harry et… Harry nous l'a répété, à Hermione et moi…

\- J'espère au moins que cela n'est resté qu'entre vous, s'empressa de dire Mr Weasley, qui se pencha en avant et ne lâchait pas son fils des yeux. Nous avons tout fait pour ne pas trop ébruiter l'affaire, comprends-tu… Les enjeux ont été… trop à risque pour ne pas alerter la population, ni la faire paniquer…

Soit, sans qu'il ait eu pensé une seule seconde, Ron s'était mouillé dans une affaire sensible du Ministère – ô joie. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il admit que son ex enseignant s'était montré assez imprudent, dans ce cas.

\- Etonnant d'ailleurs, que William ait fait preuve de légèreté là-dessus, marmonna Mr Weasley à sa femme. Il faudra que je lui en touche deux mots… Vraiment, comment a-t-il pu… Et comment en est-il venu à en parler avec Harry, questionna-t-il, son attention à nouveau portée sur son fils.

\- Je crois que… c'était lors d'une retenue, tenta de se rappeler Ron, en fronçant les sourcils, imitant à la perfection sa réflexion, parce que jamais n'avouerait-il que son meilleur ami avait eu quelques cours particuliers avec son professeur – ceci ayant été tenu secret.

\- Non, vraiment, il faudra que je rappelle William à l'ordre, souffla Mr Weasley, en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, en dehors des faits publiés?

\- Oh, heu… Un truc du genre qu'il n'était pas si doué que cela car heureusement qu'il y avait eu des Aurors pour le tirer d'une mauvaise passe… Vaguement, oui, un truc comme ça, murmura Ron qui se sentait de plus en plus mal maintenant qu'il sentait que leurs curiosité, à Harry, Hermione et lui, pouvait être _réellement_ mal placée.

\- Gumbling Gargoyles, marmonna son père en guise de commentaire.

 _J'ai demandé à mon père et, hélas, je n'ai pu retirer aucune info, car c'est une affaire secrète hautement sensible que le Ministère a tenté de garder pour soi. D'ailleurs, Melbourne se fera rappeler à l'ordre pour avoir évoqué cela… A défaut d'avoir nos curiosités satisfaites, je pense qu'il faut qu'on oublie cette histoire d'attentat, et que Melbourne trouve d'autres arguments pour justifier son inexpérience de terrain quant à la Défense – bien que je trouve qu'il se mésestime._

 _J'espère qu'on se verra bientôt, pour tenir Harry au courant de vive voix._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Certains sujets, certains souvenirs se devaient d'être observés sur le long terme, comme on laisse infuser le thé. Analogie quelque peu inhabituelle, mais c'était de cette manière qu'il considérait ses réflexions qui, à prendre sur le vif, ne lui apporteraient rien. De ce fait, il lui arrivait d'y songer et de ne pas y penser quelques temps, comme si son cerveau en poursuivait le cheminement par lui-même.

Arthur Weasley l'avait achoppé pour lui parler en privé lors de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre qui s'était tenue Grimmauld Place. Il n'avait pas du tout mal pris ce rappel à l'ordre auquel il avait eu droit, car au fond, il était non seulement d'accord avec ce que son aîné lui avait dit, mais aussi parce qu'il était encore sensé être tenu dans le secret. Le Ministère s'était démené pour minimiser au maximum les conséquences de l'attentat, en rassurant la population quant à la sécurité du lieu, et aussi en ménageant l'opinion publique en détaillant les dernières mesures établies pour ladite sécurité. L'institution politique avait ainsi été très laconique quant aux détails autour de l'affaire et n'avait, de ce fait, pas mentionné le nom de Melbourne, ni ce qu'il avait fait – c'est-à-dire risquer sa vie de manière tout à fait irréfléchie, bien qu'en sus des nombreux reproches et sermons auxquels il avait eu droit, il avait été remercié, du bout des lèvres, car sans cette prise de risque, ils auraient eu à déclarer une poignée de morts.

Avec le recul, le jeune homme avait fini par entièrement accepter ces reproches d'à la fois ses supérieurs hiérarchiques, le Bureau des Aurors et même le Cabinet du Ministre. Cet acte inconsidéré l'avait fiché une bonne fois pour toutes auprès de certaines personnes, alors que jusque là, il avait été assez invisible dans la masse compacte du Department of Magical Education. Enfin, les années passant, il avait estimé qu'il avait agi sans réfléchir. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, s'il s'était retrouvé dans la même situation, il ne savait s'il aurait fait exactement les mêmes choses, même si cela signifiait prendre le pari tendu de laisser des gens mourir dans la manœuvre. C'était cela en particulier qui le coinçait dans sa réflexion. Alors, il abandonnait, comme d'habitude. Ce qui était fait était fait, il ne pouvait revenir en arrière.

Qu'importe si certains sujets pouvaient être éclairés avec le temps. La plupart ne pouvaient l'être malgré une infusion minutieuse.

Melbourne se prépara une bouilloire de thé des Moines et remit correctement son plaid sur ses épaules avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé de la petite bibliothèque située au premier étage de cette demeure glauque. Vivement qu'il quitte cet endroit sinistre qui entamait son moral au possible.

FIN

 _(suite dans The Second Wizarding War)_


End file.
